


Destiny is a Funny Thing

by FanofmanyFandoms (Majorwhovian)



Series: Discovering Destiny [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is misunderstood, Action/Adventure, Actually they all need therapy, Appa is MVP, Azula needs therapy, Babies, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gaang shenanigans, Healing, How come all fanfics forget Momo?!?, Katara and Zuko are basically mom and dad, Kissing under water is sexy as long as you can breath, My heart split between six characters, Order of the White Lotus, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Romance, Sokka is bf material, Suki is best girl, The Painted Lady - Freeform, This is not a mermaid au, Toph is a boss, Zuko is a dork, Zutara, Zutara rules, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 200,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorwhovian/pseuds/FanofmanyFandoms
Summary: Previously titled "When Two Roads Crossed."  They thought they knew what their destinies were...save the world, become Fire Lord, maybe even fall in love along the way...But Destiny has a funny way of turning expectations into something you never dreamed possible. Maybe the story isn't your simple save the world and get the girl kind of tale. Maybe there's so much more to it than that. And maybe there can be more than one kind of happy ending...Currently being Betaed January 2021
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Discovering Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917952
Comments: 452
Kudos: 537





	1. The Southern Raiders Part I

**Author's Note:**

> The Canon divergence you have been looking for! 
> 
> What happens in season three will remain true to canon with two exceptions. #1 being the interaction between Toph and Zuko in "Toph's worse field trip ever" because I always hated that scene and my fic my rules...and #2 the entire ending after Aang defeats the Fire Lord. Don't misunderstand, this IS NOT a rehash of canon. I follow the storyline from the Southern Raiders to Sozin's Comet but there is SO MUCH new material that is not limited to the Zutara content. The chapters are set up as individual arcs or "episodes."
> 
> This story will serve as a prequel to my upcoming project which is what my dream for ATLA book 4 could have been.
> 
> Reviews are always encouraged and they keep me going. Even those this particular story is completed I still try to reply to every comment to discuss, answer questions, or whatever else. Find me on tumblr and instagram @afanofmanyfandomsfan Thanks for reading!
> 
> See the end of this chapter for a detailed summary/chapter guide.

The usual evening supper turned into a celebration. Zuko leaned back contently against the rock wall and watched as Sokka and Katara laughed and talked with their father. It was a scene that he himself had only shared with his Uncle Iroh. 

The thought of his uncle instantly sent a pit into his stomach. He had no idea where Iroh was in that moment; if he was safe or on the run again. The memory of the harsh words he had said to his imprisoned uncle in a fit of desperation and confusion and conflicted rage rang back in his ears, and he turned his head away from the happy group in front of him, suddenly feeling like a person as horrible as himself shouldn't be sitting with these good people.

"And then, then he picked up this random guy and shouted 'RIOT!'" Sokka was busily eating and talking at the same time. Katara laughed along but rarely took her eyes off her father. Aang sat next to her, looking anxious.

"Hakoda, what about the other warriors who were taken captive?" Aang asked quietly when Sokka took a breather to focus on his food. Hakoda instantly recognized the look of guilt that was plastered on the young boy's face. Aang felt responsible for the whole situation; it was a heavy weight to bear even for an adult, but for a child…

"They were put in a separate prison. I was with them for a short time, but I can assure you, Aang, everyone was alive and unharmed." Hakoda said quickly. "They were in good spirits too, considering the situation. Haru, your father was a huge part of keeping everyone lively. Wouldn't expect that he had such a wonderful singing voice."

The young earth bender perked his head up and flashed a huge grin. "The talent wasn't passed on to me, I'm afraid," Haru said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," Toph said. She was seated next to the fountain picking at her toes and cocked her head in the direction of Haru. "I heard you singing while Sugar Queen was making supper the other night. Unfortunately I'm just blind, not deaf." 

The others laughed while Haru's cheeks turned pink. "Toph, you betrayed me!" he said sheepishly.

 _“You're betraying your country!”_

The word sucked Zuko back to that cell with Mai. Her dark eyes bored through his, filled with a mixture of pain, confusion, and disgust. She knew what she was doing when she saved him on the gondola. Zuko could only hope that his sister had an ounce of mercy for Mai who had always been her friend. 

The chances weren't great. 

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that beneath that frosty exterior, Mai loved him, or at least a version of him. She didn't understand why he left, and he wondered if she ever sincerely could understand.

 _Agni_ , if he made it through to the end of this war alive, would he ever get the chance to explain?

The old Zuko loved Mai, but this new one? Sacrifice or not, could he find a future with a girl that didn't understand his motives and character?

"Zuko! Come join the party already!" Sokka called, oblivious to the sudden cold stare he received from Katara. 

Zuko shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Sokka. He had bonded quickly with the boy, who was brilliant and nonsensical at the same time. Sokka's arm was draped around Suki's waist, and Hakoda was giving him a kind and understanding smile. Toph was busy having a toe war with The Duke, but stopped long enough to add to the conversation.

"Yeah, Sparky! Get your butt over here!" she called to him. Zuko looked from one face to another, only briefly letting his eyes rest on Katara, who, though she still didn't look happy that they had called him over, didn't look like she still wanted to kill him. She held his gaze for just a second before turning away to look at Aang.

"Yeah, c'mon Sifu Hotman," Aang said, cocking his eye at Katara and mouthing ' _be nice._ ' 

Zuko ignored the annoying nickname and managed a grin. If Katara was the only one who didn't want him there, then he could deal with that for now. He walked over and sat next to Aang.

"Careful Duke, you have no idea where those toes have been," he quipped. Toph responded by kicking up a piece of rock into Zuko's rump. Hakoda laughed heartily and Zuko for a moment forgot about his sister, Mai, and the waterbender that most certainly hated him.

Gradually, Zuko relaxed and joined into the conversations with small comments every once in a while. He learned some things that he had always wanted to ask, like how Aang was actually 112 years old, how Appa ended up under Lake Laogai, and Karata had actually spotted him in the Jasmine Dragon that terrible day in Ba Sing Se that he tried to _not_ remember daily. Katara made it a point to bring it up, but Zuko was able to focus the attention on his life with his uncle while they were refugees.

"So you didn't bend for months? Like at all?" Aang asked, eyes wide. Airbending was like breathing to him, he couldn't imagine having to hide his abilities for weeks on end.

"Well, Uncle did once, right when we got into Ba Sing Se. He used it to heat up his tea," Zuko said. He decided not to tell how he used firebending to impress a girl one night. "It wasn't very smart, though. Some crazy guy named Jet saw it and stalked us for weeks trying to catch us firebending," Zuko said. He didn’t notice how Katara's head snapped up at the name.

"Jet?" Aang asked.

"Did he constantly chew on straw and carry two hooks with him?" Sokka asked, suddenly very interested. Zuko looked surprised but nodded.

"Uh, yeah, the Dai Li took him away after he picked a fight with me in the middle of the tea shop. Did you guys know him? What happened to him?" Zuko asked. 

He looked around the group and realized that everyone had gotten quiet. Hakoda looked around confused. Even Toph didn’t say anything. Katara finally broke the silence. She didn't answer Zuko directly, but instead turned to her father who was starting to look concerned.

"Long Feng, the Dai Li leader, killed him under Lake Laogai. We were still trying to find Appa. We met Jet when we were traveling to the North Pole last winter. He was just another victim of this horrible war," she said.

Hakoda nodded. He didn't know half the things his children had gone through, and it worried him to think about the scars that each of the young heroes wore on the inside. They had grown up too fast and had gone through so much. The embers of the fire were starting to dim, but the happy mood was now overshadowed with the grim reminder of what had brought them all together at the air temple.

Few words were spoken as everyone pulled their sacks into a circle, not bothering to go to their separate rooms in the temple. Zuko settled down next to The Duke and directly across the circle from Katara. 

Their eyes met briefly, and Zuko immediately tensed up. But instead of glaring at him, like she typically did, her eyes looked glossed over. Her nose and cheeks were pink, like she just hid some tears in her pillow. 

Zuko realized she wasn't staring at him. She was just zoned out into space. After a moment Zuko sighed and turned over, finally surrendering to sleep.

The whole group was shocked awake when a loud explosion ripped through the air. Zuko sat up with a start just in time to see Aang sprinting to the edge of the rock, staff in hand, just as a Fire Nation blimp rose into view. More explosions burst the silence of the morning and rocks started to slide and tumble about like rain. Aang airbended the terrace's doors shut, but the explosions were dislodging the rocks in the ceiling. 

Suddenly, everything went into slow motion as Zuko saw a chunk dislodge from the ceiling and fall straight towards Katara and Suki.

It took less than a second for Zuko to react.

"Watch out!" he cried. He took a running leap, shoved Suki out of harm's way with one arm, then crashed into Katara, just managing to pull her out of the way at the last second. The rock crash erupted into a cloud of rock and dust. For the briefest of seconds, Katara laid there stunned with Zuko's arm wrapped around her middle. He felt the smallest, almost imperceptible shudder beneath his arms as she let out a shaky breath.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. Zuko was taken back. He thought the whole situation was pretty obvious.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," he replied.

"Ok, I'm not crushed, you can get off me now." Katara quickly stood up and walked away.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Zuko said after her. 

Toph had earthbended a tunnel to escape and the others were already rushing to her. Zuko turned to the crumbling doors. This wasn't just a random patrol coming across their hideout. There was someone looking for them. For him.

"What are you doing?" Aang called to him.

"Go ahead. I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit," Zuko said before rushing outside into the sunlight and firing a quick blast at the nearest airship. Azula's face rose up in front of him. She had a twisted, gleeful smile on her face when she saw Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her. _A stupid question. Of course he knew what she was doing there._

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula screeched at him. 

The next few minutes were a blur. Throughout the whole fight Zuko couldn't shake how messed up this was. _If only his mother could see them now._ He was glad she couldn't.

When he slipped from the top of the airship and plummeted through the air towards certain death, he didn't feel as panicked as he thought he would. If he was going to die, then at least he had ended his life on the right side. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he hit the top of a rising air ship. The breath was knocked out of him and for a second he saw stars. There wasn't anyone on the roof, and Zuko took a second to gather his senses and calm his breathing.

The lesson from the dragons came back to him and he focused his energy on his inner fire. After a moment, he was able to straighten up and stand on the airship as it came closer to the lead ship. As the fog cleared he saw Azula standing atop the airship as Appa flew overhead.

 _Good they've escaped! And…I'm probably not going to catch up._ Zuko shook the thought from his mind and focused on his bending and maintaining his footing, just like Uncle taught him. He ran up the side of the airship, heading straight towards his sister.

When he met Azula's blue fame, she caught his eye and he realized with shock how out-of-control she looked. Gone was the cool confident composure that she held even while shooting lightning from her fingertips. In its place was this crazed and disturbing glint in her eye that flashed with every blast of blue fire. That's when he realized that there was no perky pink chi blocker to be seen anywhere.

 _Where was Ty Lee?_ He had a better chance without her, but Azula without her sidekicks was somehow more terrifying. He held her gaze as their fists met in a final fiery blast. It knocked him backwards and off the side of the airship. As he fell he saw Azula falling on the other side.

 _Father loses both his children the same way._

It was his first thought that popped into his head as he watched. The thought was strangely poetic in that no matter how Ozai favored Azula, death would come for either of them. 

He was ready to accept it when a dark hand reached up and grabbed his arm and yanked him into Appa's saddle. He fell down onto his knees with a gasp, briefly feeling sick from the whiplash of changing speed and direction.

Once he got his bearings he looked up directly into the blue eyes of Katara. She quickly let go of his arm, but for a moment he realized that she was looking at him in relief, not disgust. It was enough for him to realize that she did not hate him. The panic from his fall subsided a little. 

_Falling_. 

He turned and his eyes were wide as he watched Azula fall through the fog.

"She's…not gonna make it" he whispered. Just as he said the words, Azula propelled herself into the side of the cliff and used her topknot pin against the rock to bring herself to a stop.

"Of course she did" he muttered and turned away from her grinning form. Sokka clapped him on the back.

"That's as close as we ever want to get to losing one of us. Thanks for distracting her buddy," he said sincerely. Zuko couldn't find it in him to make a smile, but the significance of Sokka's words were not lost on him.

_One of us._

He was still kneeling in front of Katara but she had already turned away from him.

"Thank you," he said quietly to her. Her left shoulder twitched and he heard her huff.

"Well, now we're even...But only for today" she said quickly.

He sighed and moved to lean up against the side of the saddle. The group now consisted of Toph, Suki, Sokka, Katara, himself, and Aang. "Where are the others?" he asked. He was surprised when Katara responded.

"Because of _your_ crazy sister, Haru led the others around the back to the stolen airship. Sokka and I are separated from our dad, _again_." The emotion clipped her voice on the last word.

"Katara, Dad will be fine. He isn't a prisoner this time around, and he can lead the others to safety, I'm sure. It'll also be easier for us to move and evade Azula if we're in a smaller group. Splitting up was really the best thing," Sokka declared. 

Aang airbended off of Appa's head and settled next to Katara in the back of the saddle.

"Exactly!" the young avatar said brightly "We can hide easier and find hidden spots for Zuko to teach me more firebending. Maybe Sokka can get Hawky 2.0 and we can get your dad a message," he said. 

"Don't think I've forgotten how you guys took Hawky from me. It's too soon, I can't replace her!" Sokka said.

"Hawky?" Suki asked.

"Snoozles' lost love," Toph clarified. "Or best friend, or whatever." 

Suki giggled and a moment later Katara joined her, finally grinning. Zuko was taken aback. They had just narrowly escaped death or capture, and now, less than twenty minutes later, they're cracking jokes and laughing? He was experiencing more than one kind of whiplash. It was better than lashing out or brooding or awkward silence, at least. Just unexpected.

The team flew for another three hours before landing on a small peninsula. Zuko helped the team unload then started a fire to cook supper. He started rummaging through the pack, looking for something that he could turn into a meal when a shadow darkened his view into the bags.

"Um, what are you doing?" It was Katara. She stood behind him with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Looking for food to make dinner. Somebody has to do it, and we don't have as many helping hands as before," he responded. She looked confused by his response.

"Well, usually I make the dinner. Or at least, I did when it was just the four of us," she said. 

_Was he invading her space? Is that why she looked so cross?_

"Well, I'm happy to help. I cooked quite a bit when it was just my Uncle and me. I can make tea again like I did the other night. Whatever you need. I want to pull my weight" he offered. 

_Pull my weight._

Katara’s eyes flitted very briefly over to Toph for two seconds. 

"Fine, you can put on the rice then," Katara finally responded. Zuko let out the breath he was holding and hurried to the task. He and Katara cooked together in silence as Team Avatar reverted to their usual jokes and jabs. 

For once, Zuko felt a part of it all. It was strange really. _Beyond strange._

A year ago he had watched this scene from afar, waiting for the perfect time to strike. To take his life back, he thought. Now he was a part of the scene and was enjoying every second. When the group finally settled around the fire to eat, there was sincere thanks and appreciation as Katara handed them each a bowl. This group really did care about each other, and to his surprise, Zuko was starting to care too. Even about the icy waterbender that was serving dinner with him. As usual, Sokka was doing most of the talking as they enjoyed the meal.

"This really feels like old times again" Aang was saying, interrupting some argument between Sokka and Toph over his space sword.

"If you really want it to feel like old times again I could, uh, chase you around for a while and try to capture you," Zuko said. The remark was met with a hearty laugh from the rest of the group. Even Suki, whose village he had burned. He wasn't going to bring that particular memory up.

"Haha," he heard Katara mutter sarcastically under her breath. Zuko ignored it. For once, he was having fun. He wasn't going to have it spoiled. Sokka raised his glass.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?"

"Hear, hear!" everyone except Katara cheered in agreement. Zuko smiled as Aang nudged him and Toph gave him a light whack.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this…" he began.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara broke in. And with that she got up and walked toward the beach. The whole group watched her go with wide eyes. Katara was always so accepting of _everybody._ Her outburst was out of character.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko said before standing up to follow her. He found her sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean. Her back was to him as she stared up at a nearly full moon. The wind was blowing her hair and her shoulders sagged. 

Zuko was too irritated at this point to wonder why she was mad or sad. He had just saved her life that morning. He was trying his best. For La’s sake, he had picked Toph's toes for her yesterday! He faced Azula, he tried to help with chores. He was doing everything he could to do his part and redeem his past.

"This isn't fair," he heard himself say, "everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?" 

Katara whipped around and her blue eyes blazed. Zuko took a step back. _Good job, you idiot. Might not've been the best way to start this conversation._

"Everyone trusts you now?" Katara fired back. Her voice was angry but also flickered with something else. _Hurt._ The ocean waves seemed to crash louder against the shore as she raised her voice and continued. "I was the _first_ one to trust you! Remember? Back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed _me!_ Betrayed _all_ of us!"

Zuko lowered his eyes in shame and remembrance. This was more than what he had done that dreadful day. She took it personally. He hadn't just hurt Uncle and aided Azula. He had broken something in Katara. 

_Her belief in people and the sincerity of their words._

In her eyes, he had used the information about her mother and made her hopeful and vulnerable, right before he betrayed her goodwill and trust just minutes later. Even though, in that moment, he had been completely sincere about everything he was saying to her, she would never believe that was true. 

_Oh, how true it was_. 

He was full of regret as he looked back up at the beautiful waterbender he had hurt.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" It was all he could say.

"You really want to know?" Katara said as she stood up and strode up to him. "Maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King!" She was incredibly close now, her chest mere inches from his. Zuko's heart rate sped up as she leaned closer, lips barely two inches from his. He was frozen to the spot, and all he could remember was the death threat she had given him weeks ago. 

Katara continued, getting visibly angrier as she spoke. "Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!" She shoved him aside as she walked past him, leaving Zuko to stare at the beating waves with nothing but pain left to mull over. He stayed there for some time, lost in thought.

She had mentioned her mother before, back in that fateful moment in Ba Sing Se. He remembered her tears, the look on her face when she realized that loss is what they had in common. 

It wasn't pity. It was like she was looking at him for the first time. For the first time he spoke openly to someone other than his uncle. He had let her come close to him. He had briefly become lost as she stared at him with those mesmerizing pools of blue as she offered him freedom from the scars of his past. His heart had leapt at that moment. He had closed his eyes as she stood in front of him and did something he had never let anyone do.

She touched his scar.

Her cool fingers had gently brushed the marred skin while her thumb rested on his lips, more gentle physical contact than he had experienced since his mother had clung to him in farewell. 

She had taken his guard down like no one ever had before and had ever done since. Butterflies swarmed Zuko's chest in memory. 

Why did he let her come close? Others had tried and he had never thought twice about backing away. 

As the salty breeze blew through Zuko's hair he realized why. He had looked into the most honest, caring eyes he had seen since his mother had left.

 _His mother. Her mother._

With that sudden thought Zuko turned and made his way towards Sokka's tent. He had to know what had happened to her mother. 

The connection that had bonded them before was breaking them apart now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of the first chapter? Congrats! Enjoy this little chapter/arc guide...
> 
> The Southern Raiders - Chapters 1-6: Zuko and Katara confront their shared pasts and finally start to form a friendship.
> 
> The Carnival - Chapters 7-9: A night out in town makes Zuko remember the last time he was on Ember Island. Can you say guilt and regret? The Gaang gets honest about some of their mistakes as Aang encourages them all to clear their own Chakras.
> 
> A Different Angle - Chapters 10-13: A training incident leaves the door open for Aang and Toph to work on sandbending. Suki and Sokka make some dumb decisions while Zuko and Katara have to play parents to rescue their idiots who have gotten themselves into a bit of a predicament...
> 
> Two Swords and a Fan - Chapter 14: Sokka proposes a day without bending with mixed results. Some fluffy moments and a house fire.
> 
> The Lady and the Spirit - Chapters 15-18: The tension heats up in an evening spar between Zuko and Katara. When someone witnesses their bending, they have to don their disguises and let the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady keep the town from discovering their hideout.
> 
> The Ember Island Players - Chapters 19-21: Katara and Zuko deal with the changes that their admission has with their daily lives. A play brings out the drama as everyone's worse nightmare play out onstage.
> 
> Fears that Consume - Chapter 22: Aang struggles with panic attacks and night terrors after the Ember Players play brings all his anxiety to life. Suki and Sokka have a talk about Yue while Zuko gets frustrated with Katara's self-sacrificing tendencies.
> 
> Sozin's Comet - Chapters 23-27: Everyone takes their spots for the final confrontation with the Fire Lord and Azula. Time is running out to make things right while a reunion with some older family members helps make things a bit more clear.
> 
> The Aftermath - Chapters 28-33: After Azula's defeat, Katara and Zuko find themselves isolated and a target in the still hostile Fire Nation. Believe it or not, the Fire Nation is not as willingly to give up as was first hoped. Liars and two-faced nobles are around every corner while Katara struggles with the mental aftermath of her fight with Azula.
> 
> The Coronation - Chapters 34-38 : Zuko is going to be crowned Fire Lord, but rumors of a possible coup make the day a little hard to celebrate.
> 
> Finding Home - Chapters 39-41: Sokka, Katara, and Aang head home to the Southern Water Tribe, leaving Fire Lord Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Uncle Iroh in a nation not looking for peace.
> 
> Destiny is a Funny Thing: Chapters 42-45: A suspicious murder catches everyone off guard. Uncle Iroh makes a decision that saves Zuko's life while Suki decides to not make the same mistake twice


	2. The Southern Raiders Part II

Zuko paced back and forth about 10 feet from Katara's tent. He was trying to get up the courage to talk to her, but his resolve was wavering. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

_ She's probably asleep. Then I risk waking her and then she might accidentally or not so accidentally kill me... _

"Spoiled, frustrating! As if this is something you can just fix with glue!" Katara’s voice barely carried outside the tent. Zuko stopped short in his tracks. She was talking about him.

"You need to calm down Sugar Queen." It was Toph's voice.

"Calm down? I don't think I'm acting any less upset than is appropriate for this moment, Toph. You wouldn't understand," Katara fired back.

"Try me," the young earth bender said, "And, uh, speak up. I need a distraction from whatever's going on in Sokka's tent." 

Zuko's face blushed crimson, but then a thought hit him. He knew Toph saw with her feet, she had explained that to him on the flight from the air temple. She must know he was outside and that he could hear every word. He silently thanked Toph. The youngest member on the team had been the first to accept him, and she treated him just like she did the rest: with punches, sarcasm, and savage humor. He sat down on the rock outside of the tent and waited to hear Katara's response.

“You just won’t get it,” Katara muttered. 

"What happened between you two? I’ve never seen you hold a grudge like this. Ever.”

Katara remained silent. 

Toph started on her theories. “You were locked up together for a while...Zuko didn't do anything to you? I mean, he is a  _ guy _ . Oh gosh, is  _ that _ why you're so mad and can't talk about it?" 

Outside, Zuko blushed crimson at the insinuation. “ _ I'm not a creep!” _ he wanted to shout.

"No, no. Nothing like that" Katara said quickly. "He... he just started talking about how he had lost his mother to the Fire Nation, just like me. I know the Fire Nation doesn't have a Fire Lady and I've never heard what happened to her. He looked so sincere and hurt. I brought up his scar and he started going on about destiny and choosing a different path. It gave me hope. I saw a spark of humanity in him that I'd never seen before. I saw a boy my age who had been through the same war we were all experiencing." Katara stopped.

"And?" Toph asked. Katara sighed.

"I offered to try to take his scar away using the oasis water." 

Toph gasped and Katara looked down at her hands..

"Yes, the same water I used to bring Aang back after Azula…after she" Katara's voice broke a little.

"When Azula killed him," Toph finished for her.

Zuko raised his head up in shock. He knew that Katara had been able to heal Aang, but dead? He suddenly felt nauseous when he thought of what could have happened if Katara had wasted the water on him and he had still betrayed her.  _ The world would be without an avatar. _

The gravity of the past situation hit him like a ton of bricks. No wonder she was so angry.

"Aang and Zuko's uncle burst into the room at that moment, and that was the last time I saw him before he attacked us with Azula," Katara finished.

"Well, his sister pretty blatantly tried to kill him today, so I'm pretty sure he's not going to be joining up with her again," Toph said. Katara only nodded. "You know Katara, whenever the guy talks I can tell he's sincere. He's not lied since he got here. Ya, he's gloomy and hot tempered, firebender after all, but he's really really trying," Toph ventured to say.

Zuko managed a small smile to himself. Toph was in his court. That meant something.

"Yeah, well he was sincere before. I don't trust him, Toph. I don't think that's going to change overnight. I'm frustrated that I'm the only one that seems to remember how much he hurt us in the past," Katara admitted.

"It's fine that you haven't forgiven him yet, but you can't be annoyed or mad at us for accepting him. You’ve got every right to be mad, but don’t expect me to hold the grudge with you. I don't think Zuko has ever experienced what family really means, or at least he hasn't in a really long time. I didn't know what family meant until I joined you guys," Toph admitted in a rare open moment for her. Katara laughed quietly.

"When did you get so wise, Toph?" she asked.

"Oh, I've always been smart, I just like to let Sokka get his moments to shine. The guy could use the ego booster," Toph responded. The girls laughed quietly. There was a moment of silence and Zuko fidgeted on his seat. There was a movement from the tent and he jumped up, preparing a flood of words to quickly explain to Katara that he was not a creep and just wanted to talk to her.

"Psst! Sparky!" 

Zuko relaxed as Toph came out of the tent. 

"If you're trying to get on Katara's good side then stalking outside her tent is  _ not _ the way to do it," Toph said quietly enough so Katara wouldn't hear. “You’re not very smart.”

"I'm not stalking. I just want to talk," Zuko explained. "Thanks for not letting her know I could hear." 

Toph just nodded. "I'm on your team, just so you know, but you'd better not blow it. Two strikes and you're out." 

"Isn't it usually three strikes?" Zuko asked. 

Toph punched his arm and grinned. "Not if you're dead after number two.” 

Zuko rubbed his arm and frowned. “She  _ did _ give me a death threat when I first got here…”

“Really?” Toph sounded surprised. “Shoot, I didn’t think she had it in her.” She shrugged and yawned. "I'm going to sleep on Appa. Don’t want to be sleeping anywhere on the ground tonight.” She gave Zuko a small smile before walking towards the large sleeping bison. Zuko watched as halfway past Sokka's tent she stomped the ground slightly.

"Ouch!" he heard Sokka yelp out, quickly followed by Suki's laughter. He shook his head. 

If this was his new family, then it was different from anything he had ever experienced. He sat down on the rock and waited. Maybe Katara would come out once more. If she did, then maybe they could have some privacy to talk. His eyes grew heavy and before long he slumped forward in sleep.

He awoke the next morning with a sore neck and back. Sitting on a rock all night might've not been the best idea. The tent flap opened and Katara walked out. She stopped when she saw him hunched on the rock.

"You look terrible," she said bluntly.

"I waited out here all night," Zuko admitted.  _ Agni, he was exhausted. _ Her back was turned to him as she started to brush her hair.

"What do you want?" she asked.  _ Straight to the point. _ Zuko took a breath, any apologies or explanations he had planned the night before went straight out the window.

"I know who killed your mother, and I'm going to help you find him." That got her attention. She turned and looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Don't joke about that, Zuko. La, I swear if you don't actually know and this is more of your…your," she stammered as she looked for the right word. "Tricks!" she finally burst out.

"It's not. I promise. Sokka told me the story. He described the insignia on the lead ship and I know it. The Southern Raiders are a covert division of the Fire Nation navy. I don't know a ton about their operations, but I know they're small and operate individual missions ordered directly from the capital. We can find where they are now and confront the leader," Zuko quickly explained. 

Katara's eyes darkened as she took in his words. "If you're telling me the truth…"

"I am," Zuko said quickly. His lips pinched in a thin line as he waited for her answer. Katara stared at him for another agonizing silent minute before turning and headed back to her tent.

"Help me pack," was all she said. He followed her into the tent and rolled up her sleeping pad while she stuffed some extra clothing into a bag.

"We'll need supplies and food for how many days?" she asked him. Zuko blinked. He might not have thought this through as good as he thought.

"I'm not sure. First we need to find a communication tower, then we'll have to go from there. If my bearings are right, there's one not too far from where we are now, but I'll need to take a look at Sokka's maps in order to be sure," he responded. Katara simply nodded.

"All right, you do that. I'll keep packing," she said to him shortly.

Zuko backed out of the tent and headed to Sokka's tent. It was morning, but he only saw Toph and Aang up. They were a couple hundred feet away, practicing earthbending in a field. He would need to have at least one more lesson with Aang before leaving. He stopped in front of Sokka's tent and hesitated. He lightly tapped the rock wall holding up half the tent. Sokka opened the tent flap and looked up at Zuko drowsily.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked. 

"I need to see your maps." Zuka said quickly. Sokka stared at him for a moment before shrugging and opening the flap for Zuko to enter. Thankfully, Suki was not in the tent

"Here you go," Sokka said as he handed Zuko a pack. "But be very  _ very _ careful! Some of these are from an  _ ancient _ library that's buried in a desert and there are no other copies. Don't catch it on fire or anything!"

Zuko nodded, not paying much attention to Sokka's paranoia. He went outside and spread some of the maps out on a flat piece of exposed rock. They were currently camped on the tail end of the island of the Western Air Temple. 

The nearest communication tower was about sixty miles southeast of their current location. It would take Appa at least an hour to fly there. Thankfully, there would be just the two of them so the bison wouldn't be weighed down. They would need to leave right at sunset to reach the tower so they could sneak around undetected. 

There was no way of knowing how far the Southern Raiders would be, but the round trip would take at least two days if they weren't far. Zuko didn't know how much time Katara was willing to spend on the venture.

He rolled up three of the maps and headed back to Katara's tent. To his surprise, she had already folded the tent down and was finished tying up her bundles.

"Here," he said as he held out the bundles of paper. "Add these to your pack. I know where the tower is. We need to get there when it's dark so we can sneak around easily." Katara wordlessly took the roll of papers from him and slipped them into one of her packs.

"Pack up your things, Zuko. Only bring extra clothes if you need to. Leave your tent here. I want to travel as light as possible to make this quick and easy on Appa," she instructed. Zuko nodded.

"So, this is going to be at least a two-day trip. We can reach the communication tower tonight, but I have no idea where the Southern Raiders will be assigned. This could take an afternoon or a week. How much time are you willing to be gone for?" he asked. 

Katara quickly turned around. The fire from the night before returned to her eyes. Zuko quietly took a sharp intake of breath. It was a poorly-timed observation, but he hadn’t noticed it the night before when she was yelling at him.  _ She looked fierce, gorgeous, and downright terrifying when she was angry. _

It wasn't the first time he had acknowledged the attraction. She wasn't more than fifteen, so her face still had a round youthful appearance, but the rest of her body was muscled and toned from her training and lifestyle. She hadn't reached her full height yet, and, though she was shorter than him, it didn't make her any less intimidating.

"Spirits, Zuko. I have spent the last  _ year _ running all over the world for the sake of everyone else. I think the universe won't implode if I take, La forbid,  _ a week _ to avenge my mother," she spat out quickly. Zuko took a step back and raised his hands.

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to be sure. I'll make sure I have my stuff packed and we can leave tonight, if you'd like. I'm just going to give Aang a lesson and some things to work on while I'm gone." 

What he said seemed to calm her. She turned away from him and continued to finish packing her things.

It didn't take long for Zuko to pack up. After a breakfast of moon peaches with Suki and Sokka, he made his way over to the field where Toph and Aang were wrapping up their sparring session. He watched them for a moment. 

Aang had come so far since the first time Zuko had encountered him. He was a talented, good-hearted kid. If anyone could take down his father, it was Aang. Toph, on the other hand, was a spectacle all on her own. He watched as she stood, bare feet rooted firmly to the ground, head cocked slightly to the side as she listened to any noise that would direct her. 

Her reflexes were unbelievably quick and she dodged Aang's attacks with ease. Just as he was about to call out to Aang, the boy pulled a move that he hadn't seen before, and he was sure Toph wasn't expecting.

Aang bended dust and small pebbles from the ground and whipped them around like he was about to envelope Toph in a cloud. Toph reacted immediately and threw a shield up in front of her, but no dust cloud came. 

Aang kept the stones elevated off the ground and used only his wrists to control them, leaving his feet unmoving. He only hesitated for a second but it was enough to throw Toph off. The rhythm of the fight changed. 

He quickly brought the earth up and around Toph's earth shield before turning the cloud into a spinning club that he used to kick Toph's feet out from under her. She hit the ground with a grunt just as Aang airbended himself through the air and landed directly in front of her, fist outstretched to her face.

There was a moment where Aang just looked down at Toph in surprise before he burst out in a cheer.

"I won! I actually knocked you down, Toph!" he said, jumping up and down. Toph quickly picked herself off the ground and with a stomp removed the chunks of earth that clung to the back of her legs.

"Yeah, you won one out of 25, Twinkletoes. Good for you," she snorted. She frowned but she wasn't fooling Aang.

"Go ahead, you can say it."

"Say what?"

"Good job."

Toph blew her long bangs out of her face with a huff.

"You got lucky, Twinkletoes, but your reaction time has really approved. So yeah, good job" she said. She turned to face Zuko's direction. "Ok, Sparky, your turn with Mr. Floatsy Antsy Pants over here." 

Zuko walked up to Aang as Toph headed back to the campsite.

"I saw what you did there," Zuko said to Aang. "It was impressive." Aang beamed at the complement.

"You really think so? Thanks Zuko!" Aang exclaimed. "Toph reacts immediately to the vibrations, so I thought that if I could delay my attack for just a second and keep my movement down as much as possible, she wouldn't be able to sense it coming right off. She'll probably do a better job at guarding herself all the way around now, though." 

"Well yeah, figuring out a way around Toph's feet is great, but I was talking about the forms you were doing with the earthbending. You kept your feet planted like an earthbender, but kept the earth elevated with an airbending motion," Zuko commented. "My uncle once told me we need to take inspiration from all of the nations to improve our bending and make us more powerful. It's good to see you not just use all your elements, but implement the different control styles. You have good intuition.”

"Your uncle is really smart. I hope I get to see him again," Aang said, sheepishly playing in the dirt with his toe while Zuko complimented him.

"Me too," Zuko echoed in a sad voice. "Now let's continue the lessons. I think you've got a good hold on what we learned from the Sun Warriors. We need to focus now on chi control and how it affects your inner fire." Aang sighed and his shoulders sagged slightly, already tired from bending all morning.

"Ok, but can I get some breakfast first?" he asked. Zuko frowned.

"Fine," he relented.

Later that afternoon, after lessons with Aang, Zuko met with Katara to help her load things onto Appa. There was one tent and two packs between them. Zuko held a small bag of fruits, dried rice, and meat. It would cover them for the first two days and they had money to get more if they needed. Aang was busy feeding Appa while Sokka leaned up against the bison weaving a flower necklace for Suki. Katara walked up to Aang.

"I need to borrow Appa," she told him. Aang smiled and turned to her.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" he joked.

"Yes, it is," Katara said. Aang's grin faded at Katara's tone of voice.

"Oh," Aang said as he looked from Katara to Zuko "What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara said. Sokka looked up from his necklace weaving then, concern etched across his face.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him," Zuko declared.

"Um…" Aang said, a frown distorting his young face, "and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

Katara shook her head and turned away from Aang. "Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand." There was a weird relief that flooded through Zuko when she was finally irritated at someone that wasn't him. Aang took a step forward.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

Katara stopped and listened. Zuko never took his eyes off her face. Her frown deepened at Aang's words. He understood what the boy was trying to do, but he knew from experience that it wouldn't help. Some lessons had to be learned the hard way, and  _ only _ the hard way. 

When others tried to empathize with him back when he was banished it only irritated him. They thought they understood a shred of what he had been through. No one’s experience was the same. Every pain was different. 

"She needs this Aang. It's about getting closure and justice," Zuko defended quickly. Aang shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." 

The fire returned to Katara's eyes and she whipped around to face Aang again.

"Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!" she burst out. Aang looked scared at her outburst, almost taking a step back.

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man...he's a monster" Katara defended herself. Sokka finally stepped forward and spoke up.

"Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think Aang might be right," he ventured.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara burst out at him. Sokka's face and eyes betrayed the hurt he felt. Zuko was a bit surprised to hear the harsh words. He hadn’t seen Katara raise her voice at anyone but him, and now she was lashing out. She wasn’t in the right, but he wasn’t about to correct her now.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself" Aang explained, still trying to get through to her. Zuko rolled his eyes and channeled his inner Toph.  _ There is a time and a place, Aang. _

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world" he declared.

"Now that I know he's out there...now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice," Katara said.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness" Aang urged.

"That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko said.

"No, it's not" Aang said as he shook his head. "It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive." Zuko scowled.

Forgiveness was not something he came by easily. No one had ever come up to him and told him they forgave him for any number of the horrible things he had done in his life. He hoped for it.  _ Agni, he hoped for it. _ From Uncle. From people he had robbed in his travels. For little things that no one would ever know about.

Forgiveness never seemed like an option to him.

"It's just not hard. It's impossible," Katara said. She walked away from a concerned Aang and a hurt Sokka. Zuko followed her. When they were out of earshot Katara turned to him. Her blue eyes were steeled and determined.

"We'll wait until after supper. We'll load up and go when everyone has gone to bed." she told him. Zuko nodded. 

Good to know he wasn't the only rebel in the bunch.


	3. The Southern Raiders Part III

That evening, when Katara started to make supper, Zuko quietly joined her and helped her like he had the night before. She didn't speak with him other than to give directions or answer small questions, but it was more civil interaction than he had ever had with her.

As they worked, Zuko continued to observe the Gaang interact with each other. Suki was giving Sokka some combat training while Aang and Toph sat together to watch. Well, at least Aang was watching. Toph was making sassy remarks every time Suki landed Sokka on his behind.

A fresh peal of laughter from Aang broke the stillness of the evening every few minutes as he talked with Toph. For these kids to have gone through so much and still be this happy little family – it was amazing.

"What are you grinning about?" Katara suddenly asked him. Zuko peeled his eyes away from the group and fastened on the eyes of Katara in front of him, not aware that he had been _grinning_ about anything. She wasn't angry and her tone wasn't defensive. She genuinely seemed curious. 

"I was just watching them," Zuko answered, "You guys really care about each other and it shows. It reminded me of my uncle." Katara just stared at him for a moment as she processed what he said. True, he didn't smile much, but it was beginning to happen more often. She turned away from him again and started dishing out the small bowls of food.

"Supper! Wash up!" she called out. Aang took one airbending leap through the air and landed sitting cross legged by the fire. He grabbed a bowl but Katara quickly swatted it away from him.

"Your hands," she said as she pointed. Aang looked down at his hands sheepishly. He snapped his wrist into the air and, seemingly from nowhere, water appeared and gathered into a small ball in his palm. Aang ran his hands together in the bubble of water before he exhaled and the ball quickly steamed away. Katara nodded in approval while Zuko's mouth dropped open a little.

"What did you just do?" he asked Aang. Aang grinned proudly.

"It's a little trick Katara taught me before the invasion. There's water everywhere if you think about it, even in the air," Aang declared as the others sat down and grabbed their bowls. Zuko looked at Katara with admiration in his eyes. Azula was a prodigy, but so was Katara in her own right. Less than a year ago the girl had struggled to bend a single stream of water. Her progress was nothing less than amazing.

"Wow, that's genius. I wouldn't have ever thought of that," he commented. Katara met his gaze for a moment before turning away and bending some water over Toph's hands.

"Oh, she didn't think of it all on her own," Sokka said from across the campfire. "We met this creepy old water bender named Hama and she taught Katara all sorts of crazy techniques. Tell him about…" Sokka drifted off as Katara glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about Hama," she said in a hard voice, " _Ever._ "

There was an awkward moment of silence before Suki cleared her throat. "Well, speaking of teaching" she said, "Sokka has come a long way since I met him last year too. He managed to flip me over quite a few times"

Sokka beamed at the complement and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"From what I could tell, a few times was a total of two," Toph snorted. Aang laughed again.

"Hey she's a Kyoshi warrior, Toph. Give Sokka a break. He's fighting one of the best," Aang said.

"Thanks, Aang," Suki said, turning a little pink at the compliment, "But I had a lot more time to train, not to mention the other warriors. We were our own little family too." She looked down at her bowl and Katara saw her lower lip quiver. "I miss my girls. I hope they're ok"

Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki's shoulders.

Just like that, the happy atmosphere was broken as everyone was reminded once again why they were camped out on a cliff so far away from all of their homes. Did every evening campfire have to end with a bitter reminder of the war?

Just as before, Zuko felt guilt press down on him. It was his nation, his family, even his own decisions that created the pain that every one of them around that campfire felt.

"Tell me," Zuko said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "Tell me about Kyoshi sometime, Suki. When you're feeling up to it. I would like to know more about it." Suki wiped her nose and managed a small smirk. Zuko felt heat warming his cheeks. He knew what was coming but it wasn't any less embarrassing.

"Sure, Zuko. Kyoshi has an amazing history. Just last year, a crazy prince with a head that looked like an egg came and set the place on fire," she said before bursting out in a giggle as Zuko's face turned beet red.

"An egg?" he spluttered. Everyone was laughing now. Even Katara.

"Yeah, Zuko," Katara said, "That ponytail of yours didn't do you any favors. I'm just shocked your hair grew back so quick."

"It looked pretty bad, Hotman" Aang agreed.

The supper ended on a good note as everyone helped clean up. Zuko waited next to the fire with Katara until the campsite quieted down. He had pulled a dark cloak over his shoulders and put his red tunic in his bags. It was just a waiting game now.

When the only sound was that of Toph's snoring, Zuko leaned over closer to Katara. She had been staring wordlessly at the fire and jumped when his arm brushed her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to her. Katara just nodded and quickly bended some water over the campfire. Zuko retrieved the supplies and packs and followed Katara to Appa. Katara had thrown a similar black cloak over her shoulders and tucked her skirts away. She was quickly undoing her braids and pulling her hair into a ponytail when Zuko heard a commotion behind her. He turned to see Sokka and Aang coming out from behind a rock.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked Katara. Katara looked at him out of the corner of her eye and scowled. Here he was again to start preaching at her.

"Yes" she told him bluntly. Aang didn't seem off-put by her tone.

"That's ok," he said cheerfully "because I forgive you." He paused and raised his eye brows.

"That give you any ideas?" he asked hopefully. Katara huffed.

"Don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face him, but when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him," Aang urged. Katara settled herself on Appa's head. She didn't respond to Aang immediately. Her face was clouded with a host of emotions.

Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang. No matter what, he understood what Katara was feeling at that moment. It was the same feeling he felt right before he faced his father.

What was accomplished by confronting Ozai and letting him know he was defecting from the cause? He didn't do anything other than speak his truth and leave with the feeling that he had finally done something right. Whether or not Katara only shouted at the man who killed her mother or shot him down didn't matter. She needed to let this horrible man know exactly what she had gone through over the years, and that he was the source of it.

Aang was troubled that Katara might do something wrong. That was true. She might do just that. But it was her decision to make, and from Zuko's perspective, Aang needed to lay off his preaching and just help his friend.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody," Zuko sassed right before crawling up the side of Appa. Unsurprisingly, Aang ignored him and turned his grey eyes up to Katara.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang," Katara said finally.

As the little peninsula grew smaller and smaller in the distance, Zuko could feel the increased tension descend like a blanket between the two of them . He didn't want to open his mouth and say the wrong thing. That would make the next few hours stuck together in the sky very uncomfortable. _Not that anything about this situation was comfortable to begin with._

Zuko let out a breath and, after one last glance at the stone-faced waterbender, turned and settled down in the center of the saddle to meditate.

Appa flew steady, and the wind whipping around his face was calming and surreal. He didn't get a chance to really take in the calmness and peace that came with flying through the clouds. The first time he flew on Appa had been on the way to the Sun Warriors, and he had been full of conflict then. After they fled the temple there was rarely a moment of silence as the group chattered and joked nearly nonstop, but now there was peace.

Zuko wondered if this is what his grandfather, Avatar Roku, felt like when he rode his dragon through the skies. He assumed it would've been faster than flying on a sky bison. The atmosphere lured him quickly to relax and slip into a deep mediation.

Katara looked over her shoulder several times, but the exiled prince who was her guide and traveling partner hadn't budged from his mediation. It was just as well. She didn't want to say anything to him. She thought briefly of Aang but pushed the thought out of her head. He was too pure a soul for this cruel world, maybe even too good for her.

_Who would've expected that?_

Katara. She was always the goody-two-shoes, always the one trying to do the right thing whether or not it was easy or convenient.

But there was a side of herself that she wasn't quite so fond of. The part of her that hated and grew angry. The part of her that looked at Zuko and saw the man who murdered her mother. The ability she had to reach inside of someone else and bend them to her will. It didn't help that it was a full moon. The energy that encased her body only heightened the pain she was feeling. She ought to be calming herself right now, but all she could feel was tension and penned up frustration.

"Zuko," she said abruptly.

The peaceful, dreamscape shattered, and Zuko snapped out of his trance. He moved to lean up against the saddle facing Katara. She stood up on Appa's head and leaped into the saddle next to him in one swift motion.

"I feel tense. The moon is full and I need to bend. Steer Appa for me."

Zuko just nodded and took his place on the bison's head, positioning himself so he could watch Katara at the same time. Her back was to him and she took a deep breath before taking a stance. The clouds around them were full of water, calling to her.

She spread her arms wide and there was a rushing sound as water swarmed to her from all sides. Zuko's eyes grew wide as she bended the water to circle Appa like a hoop. She could feel the ocean beneath her. It was so far away, but if she focused on the moisture in the breeze that followed the warm air currents and traced the waves…

A moment later, the water rose from the sea beneath them, following the humid air currents that called to Katara's blood, and she answered with the pull of her hands.

The water twisted and followed them beneath and around Appa as Katara moved into different stances. Her rigid posture disappeared and her body moved and flowed along with her element.

Zuko watched with wide eyes. Her eyes were closed, seeped in concentration as she trusted her body's bond with the water. She was powerful and beautiful and graceful. The perfect definition of femininity.

The swarm of butterflies hit him unexpectedly, full force in the chest. Zuko felt his cheeks growing warm and he turned away. Last thing he needed was Katara catching him staring and blushing like a little girl. The sound of rushing water sang in his ears for the next hour.

When all had been quiet for a few minutes he turned and saw Katara sitting with her back to him. Her shoulders sagged. She couldn’t be exhausted already, could she? No, Zuko had seen her go up against more without breaking a sweat.

She was putting on a good front, but Katara was vulnerable and desperate to hide that fact. He recognized her posture, her attitude, and her lashing out. It was like looking in a mirror. The two of them were more alike than they realized.

What did he need in those situations? What did Uncle always say? Zuko didn’t think Katara would appreciate a little speech about clouds and silver sandwiches right about now. But Uncle had always given him distractions, little reminders of hope that kept him going each day.

"We're almost there," he offered. "Just a little farther." It was the most encouraging thing he could think of.

Katara got up and they switched places wordlessly.

"Tell me the plan again," she said to Zuko.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed," he said.

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." Katara said, the hard edge returning to her voice. Zuko shook his head.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us, otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them. If these clouds clear we might be able to see the island ahead."

She stood, and like a prophet, parted the clouds like a sea. There, in the distance, was a tower built on top of a large rock protruding from the water. A light gleamed from its top. They would need more cloud cover.

Without missing a beat, Katara bended the water from the ocean to create a fog to hide them as Appa descended. When they neared the island and the fog cleared away, and Appa flew as low to the water's surface as he could. Katara guided him down to the edge of the island where there was a large slanting rock. Appa could hide there while they slipped into the tower undetected.

Katara slid off of Appa and ran to peer around the corner of the rock, looking for a good place to get up the rock face.

Zuko followed her. She was visibly keyed up again and seemed to be zoned in on the prize. This was both good and bad. Katara went to take a leap forward onto the water but Zuko reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What are you…" Katara sputtered before Zuko clamped a hand down on her mouth and quickly pulled her against the side of the rock. She struggled against him but he wrapped an arm around her middle to keep her still and hissed in her ear.

"Shh!"

A searchlight beamed across the surface of the water, just missing the two figures hiding in the shadows. A small murmur of voices could be heard on top of the rock face. Katara stilled when she realized she had almost blown their cover.

Zuko released her and they kept their place against the rock. Once the light changed to pan across the next section and sentries on the wall rounded the corner, Zuko let out a sigh of relief and turned to Katara.

"We've got to get one, no, _two_ things straight. One, this is a stealth mission. You have got to keep your eyes and ears open at all times. We get caught and it's back to the Boiling Rock or worse." Zuko hoped he didn't have to define worse. A quick flash of his father's face came into his mind and he quickly shook the thought away.

"Secondly, and probably the hardest thing for you." Zuko paused and took a deep breath before letting the words out. "I don't think you _hate_ me, but I know you don't _trust_ me. In order for this to work,we are going to have to put our pasts aside and depend on each other to get out of this safely. For the rest of this mission. If you can't trust me for _at least_ the next 48 hours, then we might as well go back to the others."

Katara thought for a moment then nodded her head.

She was impressed how he didn't beat around the bush. It was hard for her to argue with him when she knew he was speaking the truth. Yes, she _had_ threatened to kill him if he hurt Aang, and that threat still stood, but he had also bonded with the group, most notably Sokka and Toph.

If Sokka could trust him and if Toph could believe him, then that was all Katara needed.

"Understood. You could've left my brother and father at the Boiling Rock and reunited with your girlfriend. If you were going to betray us again, _that_ was the place to do it. I don't like you, but I don’t doubt your intentions anymore."

Zuko let out a small breath. He wasn’t expecting her to agree so quickly. But Katara wasn’t done.

"However, if this turns out to be a wild goose monkey chase, and it's just a sneaky ploy to suck up to me, we're back at square one. Have you got that straight?"

He chose to focus on the part about her not doubting his intentions, and a small piece of the load he carried on his back slipped away. Baby steps. All of this took time, but this was progress.

He nodded his confirmation to her then pulled the mask over his face. "Then let's roll.”

Together, they ran out from behind the rocks. Katara bended a raft of ice almost immediately and they leapt on. Katara didn't have any trouble keeping her balance as she bended the waves to literally sail them up the side of the cliff, but Zuko had to quickly melt the ice to create toeholds for himself. Katara's eyes narrowed and she grabbed his shoulder as they neared the top of the cliff.

"Jump!" she hissed. They made it over the barrier and rolled across the walkway where the guards walked sentry. As soon as they regained their bearings, the two slipped behind some crates as the next set of sentries walked past.

Once the way was clear they ran down the walkway towards the center of the outpost, keeping their heads low and keeping a sharp eye around every rounded corner. Zuko motioned towards a door and they waited until some guards walked out. Quickly, before the door could close, Zuko led Katara into the tower.

"Quick, into the ventilation!" he hissed to her. They couldn't stand in the hallways and risk getting exposed. He opened the grate and Katara jumped up and in without a word. Zuko followed her, pulling the grate back in place behind him. Quietly, they crawled through the tight space until they saw some light ahead.

"The records and message room," Zuko whispered. "The maps and reports should be in there."

Katara nodded. The space was cramped and she was uncomfortably close to the firebender she despised. Getting out of the shaft was a welcome option.

She crawled towards the opening and looked down. Sure enough, the office lay below. There was a guard writing at the desk. Zuko settled beside her and took in the situation. Katara looked at him expectantly and he shrugged. He started to settle down into a seated position to wait, but Katara shook her head.

Her eyes gleamed and for a second, Zuko thought she was smiling beneath her mask. She turned towards the vent again, and with a quick move of her hand, bended the ink on the table out of the bowl and all over the paper and hands of the guard. The guard grunted and left the room to clean up.

_Smart._

"We only have a moment," Katara whispered to Zuko. They removed the grate and jumped down into the room. Zuko made a beeline for one of the shelves.

"Maps and correspondence should be over here. It's all in alphabetical order," he explained. "Okay, Southern Raiders…" He quickly pulled out a scroll and laid it out on the desk. His eyes scanned the parchment. "Bam." He pointed at the map, "On patrol near Whale Tail island."

"Whale Tail island here we come," Katara said. There was a strange tinge of intensity in her voice. 

Zuko wrapped up the map along with any correspondence from the Raiders, and he and Katara made their way out of the tower the same way they got in. When they reached the cliff face, Katara bended the water up from the ocean and they slipped into the water as quietly as they could.

They managed to make it back to Appa without being spotted by the searchlight. So far, the mission was a success.

"Whale Tail island. That's almost to the South Pole, near Kyoshi Island," Zuko said as he squeezed out his soaked cloak. "Katara, we'll have to fly the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow. We won't reach the Raiders until tomorrow evening."

"I have to, Zuko. The last night of the full moon is tomorrow night. I don't want to face the man unless I have that advantage," Katara insisted.

"Katara, you're an amazing bender with or without the full moon," Zuko stated. "I know you're angry, but we have to be smart about this. Appa will get…"

"Look _your highness_ ," Katara snapped at him "I'm sorry if you might get _tired,_ but we are doing this as quick as possible and _during_ the full moon. I know you're an expert on Appa now that you've traveled on him a total of _two_ times, but trust me, Appa will be fine." She sighed and crawled back up the side of the bison.

"We're wasting time. Just hurry up and let's go," she told him.

Zuko didn't need to be asked twice. It must be almost midnight and Katara was already on edge. If he hesitated anymore she might actually leave him behind.

"So much for progress,” he muttered to himself.


	4. The Southern Raiders Part IV

Silence dominated the atmosphere once again as another hour passed flying through the night sky. Katara never budged from her position on Appa's head and Zuko finally gave up trying to talk to her. He studied the maps and decided that they would have to make at least one stop early that morning to water and feed Appa. The best place to stop would be Fire Fountain City. 

It was the last bit of land they would see until they reached the Southern Raiders. 

"If you're going to fly Appa all night I'm going to try and rest a little bit," Zuko called to Katara. "Wake me up when you see islands. Whether you like it or not, we need to take care of Appa really quick before flying over the open sea." 

Katara looked back at him, frustration plain on her face. Zuko wasn’t going to give her room to argue on this. 

"You should see the islands at first light," he added, before yawning and relaxing against one of their packs. Before long, he was sound asleep. 

Alone with her thoughts, Katara crossed her heels and assumed a meditative position. Maybe Zuko didn't have such a bad idea earlier. She looked up and stared at the full moon overhead.

_ Yue, give me strength tomorrow night. I will need all the help I can get. _

Her memories wandered back to last winter and the courageous princess that had died saving the world. The thought always made her want to run to Sokka and give him a hug. She knew Yue's death still affected him.

_ Then you didn't love her like I did! _

The harsh words came back to her and Katara let the tears come. She didn't mean it when she said it, but she didn't understand Sokka. How could he just accept the death of his mother and his first love without any anger or hatred? The Fire Nation was responsible for both deaths and yet, Sokka was one of the first to trust Zuko. Sokka willingly trained under a Fire Nation sword master and not only trusted Piandao with the truth of his identity, but also cared about and respected his master. 

Katara never questioned her brother's openness, just always accepted that that was the way he was.

Practical, genius, loving,  _ wonderful _ Sokka. How could Katara be angry that he didn't hate the Fire Nation? Katara brushed the tears away and resolved to apologize to her brother as soon as she got back to him. 

Her mind now temporarily cleared, Katara focused her energy on meditating, following her chi paths down her body to her toes and then back up again. The rhythmic flow of the exercise made her lose all track of time.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength."

Katara's eyes snapped open. She could just see the sun starting to break over the edge of the ocean. Zuko was finally awake. How long had she been meditating?

_ “I rise with the sun _ .” 

The memory came back to her unbidden. She wasn't the same girl Zuko had faced last winter, and she  _ definitely  _ wasn't the scared, incapable little girl she was when the raiders came to her village. She had the urge to say as much aloud, just in case Zuko had any doubts.

"Oh, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," she shot back at him. When he didn't respond she continued. She had never told anyone the story of how she had lost her mother, and though Sokka could've told Zuko part of the tale, he couldn't have told him all of it. 

Zuko didn't ask for the background, but she realized she wanted to tell someone about it.  _ Badly. _ Even if that person was Zuko. She never felt right telling Aang the story. He lost his whole nation; her loss didn’t seem to compare. 

But Zuko was different. He lost his mother too, if that story of his was true. She didn’t want his pity or sympathy, but she didn’t think Zuko would give her either. He was at least a better listener than anyone else back at camp. 

"It was just another normal happy day for us. The men were back from the war for the warm season so we could all stock up and get ready for winter. I had just discovered my water bending the month before.” Katara told her story with her back to Zuko. She didn’t want to look at him. Telling this story opened her up to emotions she hadn’t let in for so long. 

“Dad had taken Sokka and I to one of the islands near Kyoshi where it was warmer and the Fire Nation hadn't invaded in a long time. We were buying supplies at a store when a jar carrying honey wine, my favorite treat back then, fell out of the cart. I panicked and when I tried to catch it I ended up freezing the whole jar before it hit the ground. There was a small crowd of people around and they started cheering. I didn't even realize what I had done until Dad picked me up and exclaimed that I was the first water bender in the tribe in years. I didn't really understand what that meant. I just knew my treat was saved and my dad was happy. Mom was so proud when we got home and told her...”

It was one of her final happy memories before her mother died. Kya was thrilled with the reveal. Gran-Gran’s mother was a waterbender but the family always thought the gift had not been passed down. Sokka didn’t seem too impressed with it all, but Kya immediately filled her daughter with dreams and encouragement.

She would be a great waterbender some day. Her mother said she would be. Katara squeezed her fists together. Zuko didn’t need to know all that.

“When the raiders showed up I was playing with Sokka in the village. I looked up and saw that the snow was turning black. I got scared and told Sokka I was going to find Mom. When I got to our igloo there was a Fire Nation officer already there, talking to my mother.”

It hadn’t made any sense the day of the attack. It didn’t make sense today. Why her mother? Why that igloo? 

“The man turned his head and glared at me. If I never remember anything else, I'll never forget those eyes in the helmet. Mom told him she'd tell him what he wanted to know if he let me go. I was petrified. The man yelled at me to leave and I remember telling Mom I was scared…"

Katara's voice cracked and her voice trembled. Zuko knew it was painful for her to relive this memory, but he couldn’t reach out. Some invisible force stopped him. A little voice in his head said she wasn’t ready to accept the comfort. 

"She told me to go find Dad, that…that she had it handled," Katara continued as a tear slipped down her cheek. "And…and I left the igloo. I did what I was told, and it was the last time I ever saw her alive." She paused to collect herself.  _ The last time. The last time I saw her breathing, smiling, living. _

"I ran as fast as I could. There were men everywhere, fighting. I saw blood that day. I was only eight years old and I knew what it was like to watch men get killed in front of me. I found Dad and we raced back to the igloo. But we were too late. When we got there the man was gone." Katara's voice broke again.

"And so was she."

Zuko didn't need Katara to tell him the rest. He could fill in the blanks. He was only 11 when his mother was banished in the middle of the night, but he knew it wasn't the same thing. Katara was eight years old when she found her mother's body. Killed by a firebender. He couldn't imagine what that must've been like.

"Your mother was a brave woman," Zuko said. How could he know what to say?

But he couldn’t have said it better. Katara felt a rush of relief. There was no pity, no condescension, no judgment in his voice. She cried in front of him and he didn’t care. He was right, too. 

"I know," she said in quiet agreement as she raised her hand to touch her necklace. Right before the funeral, when they were going to burn Kya's body, Hakoda took the small piece of jewelry and pinned it around Katara’s neck. It was her most treasured possession.

She turned around to look at him. "This necklace, it's all I have left of her," she said quietly. “That’s why I was so angry when...when you…”

Zuko lowered his head. He knew that necklace only too well. Last winter it had spent several weeks tied around his wrist. He had tried to bribe Katara with it after tying her to a tree. His face burned red at the memory. 

But Katara didn’t intend to shame him again. A tiny little huff left her lips and he raised his head in surprise. He could see the tear stains that trailed down her cheeks, but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. She wasn’t guilting him. She was laughing at him. 

"The pirates…" they said together. Katara 's tear stained face suddenly relaxed into a smile. 

"You and your egg-head," she said, then she actually giggled, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she did so. Zuko managed a wry grin. She was laughing at his expense, but at least she was laughing. 

It was the first moment they shared where she didn’t act like she hated him. It was a good moment.

"Look," Zuko said as he pointed, "That should be Fire Fountain City up ahead!" It was the last sight of land they would have until they found the Raiders. Appa landed on a cliffside right outside of town.

"Hey, I know this town! This is where Toph and I got imprisoned by Combustion Man!" Katara said. It was hard to believe that the incident was merely weeks ago. Zuko sighed. Whatever they talked about seemed to be some kind of callback to all his past mistakes. 

"Come on, let’s buy some supplies for Appa and ourselves. We'll need some extra food since this is going to take longer than we thought," he said, changing the subject. They made their way into town and found a stable selling hay bales. Katara spotted a Runaway poster and quickly told the whole story to Zuko. He laughed when he heard about the scams.

"If Toph ever turned evil it would be the end of the world," Zuko remarked as he hauled the hay bales on his back. "She's basically a mad genius!" 

Katara didn't miss the genuine fondness in his voice. It was no secret to anyone but Zuko how fond he had grown of the blind earthbender. 

While Appa ate, Zuko loaded up the supplies. Katara had walked away from him and was looking at the cut out in the cliff where she had been swimming when she overheard Sokka talking to Toph. She heard footsteps and knew that Zuko had come up behind her.

"This is where I learned Sokka doesn't remember what our mother looks like anymore. That when he tries to remember her face the only one he sees is me," Katara said quietly as she hugged her arms. "Is it weird that that makes me glad and breaks my heart at the same time?"

She wasn't expecting a response to the question, so when she felt the slightest touch on her shoulder she froze. 

Zuko was behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder without thinking about it. He’d never felt the urge to offer comfort like this, and he halfway expected her to elbow him in the guts, but when she didn't he slipped his hand down and grabbed her hand. 

Tears slipped down Katara's cheeks that she didn't understand and couldn't explain. She didn't want comfort from  _ him,  _ but for a quick second she forgot who was squeezing her hand and just felt grateful that she wasn’t alone for this journey.

She stiffened after only a second and Zuko released her hand.

"It's ok to be proud of yourself and miss your mom. Don't feel guilty, Katara. She would be proud of you," he said quickly. He wasn’t sure what was going on in her head, but he knew guilt when he heard it. Katara quickly wiped her face and gave him a strange look.

"I would've never guessed for you to be the emotionally aware or sensitive type," she said after a moment. Zuko shrugged, thankful that his attempt at comfort didn't come off as weird or awkward.

"It's what Uncle would do," he said simply. "Everything that is good in me I learned from him."

"Remind me to thank him for that," Katara said before jumping back up on Appa's head.

"I will, right after  _ I  _ get to thank him for that," Zuko replied.

Several hours later, the sun was high in the sky. They just had their second meal of the day, and Zuko was busily studying the papers they had swiped from the communication tower. He wanted to know why the Southern Raiders were on Whale Tail Island. From what he understood, they were a specialized team. So why were they this far south? 

So far, the correspondence didn't show him anything other than ship, crew, and sailing reports. Suddenly, a word on one of the letters caught his eye.

_ Kyoshi. _

"Katara! Look at this!" Zuko called to her. She turned her head to see the paper he was holding up.

"What?" she asked shortly. Her eyes looked dark and her shoulders sagged. She looked exhausted.  _ She hadn’t slept in over 24 hours. _

"I was wondering why the Southern Raiders were so far south. They have a mission from the Fire Lord to investigate the Kyoshi warriors and bring back any of the group that is left on the island, both full warriors and trainees," he said as he handed her the letter.

"But, Kyoshi warriors start training young…Children.  _ Young girls _ ," Katara said slowly. Her eyes darkened as realization washed over her face.

"Children! They're going to take the children, Zuko! Agh! Why is your dad so messed up?" Katara said as she angrily crumpled the paper in her hand. Zuko had no response. His father was very "messed up" as Katara put it.

"Well, now I have two reasons to take out the raiders," she said between clenched teeth. She turned from him again and faced the horizon ahead. She sat straight and upright, but as Zuko watched her head started to bob up and down. He quickly crawled across the saddle and reached to grab her before she fell off Appa's head.

"You're strong," he muttered "but you're not invincible." Zuko picked her up as gently and as quietly as he could.

"Hey, what er you…" Katara muttered without opening her eyes. Zuko carefully put her down in the center of the saddle. He pulled his fresh tunic out of his bag and rolled it up under her head.

"I've got Appa, just rest," he whispered. “Everyone needs their rest.”

Katara didn't make any noise in response. Zukko took his place on Appa's head. The bison let out a low grumble and Zuko stroked the head of the large furry creature.

"I know, buddy, we're all tired. We're almost there. Just a few more hours," he murmured.

Katara woke up much later with a strange scent filling her nose. It smelled like cinnamon, hickory smoke and…she quickly picked her head up and stared at the shirt she had been sleeping on. She was in the saddle. How long had she been there? 

The sun was starting to go down and it framed Zuko's silhouette in a gold color. She blinked her sleepy eyes at the harsh sunlight and put her head back down on the shirt. She couldn't deny that it felt…nice. At least Zuko's shirt was  _ clean _ . It was more than she could say about Sokka, Aang, or even Toph (especially Toph's), clothes. She usually did the laundry but she had purposely avoided helping Zuko with his.

_ So he does his own laundry _ , Katara thought.  _ That's…something. _ She knew she had been hard on the prince, but she still completely believed he deserved it. One thing she was having a harder time accepting was that, not only was Zuko  _ not that bad _ , he was actually  _ nice. _

She was starting to see the kind, hurt boy that she had talked to back in the crystal catacombs. It scared her and made her vulnerable again. He had betrayed her once.

_ “I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!” _

Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. All Katara knew was that the boy that betrayed her was now doing everything in his power to end the war and bring her closure. She had noticed how hard he had been working to help her and talk to her over the past week. 

She had initially mused that it was because he was trying to suck up to win her favor back, but now she wondered if he just legitimately wanted to help. It would be interesting to see after this trip if he thought he had done enough to be in her good graces and the help would stop, or if the cooking and laundry and overall parenting assistance to the others would continue. 

He at least made better tea than she did (which wasn't saying much in the grand scheme of things).

Katara relaxed, and it wasn't long before she was asleep once more.

The ride was uneventful, and Zuko was thankful when the sun set and the first few stars started to appear in the sky. His eyes were getting tired of searching the sea below. He felt like he was starting to see dark spots in the distance. He grabbed the spyglass to get a better look and was quickly reward.

"There!" he called to Katara. He didn’t even check to see if she was awake. "See those sea raven flags?" Zuko turned his head and saw Katara sit up. He tossed her the telescope. "It's the Southern Raiders."

Katara looked through the scope for just a moment. He saw her eyes narrow and her jaw harden as she set her mouth in a grim line.

"Let's do this," she said. "I'm going to clear the deck of men, then we can rush the bridge and interrogate the head officer."

As they got closer to the ship, Appa descended closer to the water. Katara jumped onto the bison's head and ran a hand down the right side of Appa's head. She murmured something in the animal's ear and Appa grunted.

"Hold on tight," Katara said to Zuko as Appa suddenly dove straight down into the water as Katara bended a bubble of air around the bison's head.

If he had never been impressed by the waterbender before, now he was blown away. He hadn’t even considered that something like this was possible, much less experienced it for himself. 

Appa was moving fast. As they neared the surface Katara suddenly shot her arm up. Every muscle in her body was strained and alert. The power of the full moon filled her veins and she could sense every drop of water, even the soldiers who were sacks of walking fluid on the deck. It was then that she decided that for this one night she wasn't going to hold back.

_ Just like they didn't hold back. _

She bended a tentacle of water over the side of the ship and directed it towards the nearest soldier, grabbing him, and hurling him out into the sea. This would give her the distraction she needed. As soon as she let the man go, she directed Appa to the other side of the ship, pulling water with her as she went.

When the bison surfaced, Katara pulled up two waves and set them flying towards the ship. Most of the men were washed overboard. Appa landed on the deck and Katara jumped off immediately, closely followed by Zuko. She spotted one soldier who had managed to stay on deck during the wave.

_ Monster! You're all monsters! Killing mothers! Stealing children! _ Angry tears stung her eyes and she fired a torrent of water at the soldier just as he started to firebend at her. The man went screaming over the side of the ship.

Katara gloved her arms and hands in water and nodded at Zuko. He shoved open the nearest door and they rushed into the corridors of the ship. He stayed close behind her as Katara rushed through the hallway and past the doors. 

Suddenly, one of the doors behind her opened. Katara tensed, but before she could react, Zuko had grabbed the sword the man was holding and shoved him back into the room with one swift motion. Katara let out a trembled breath as Zuko closed the door and put the sword to stop it from opening.

_He's got my back._ _I really can trust him._ It was uncanny, really, how they both seemed to know what to do and how to react without talking. They reached the door to the engine room and Zuko hesitated.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" he asked her. Katara pulled down her mask as she glared at the door. She yelled as she fired water at the door with all the strength she could muster, blowing it open.

Zuko didn't hesitate. He jumped in front of her and blocked the incoming fire blasts. There was only one man in the room. Zuko saw the helmet and knew the man was the leader of the missions. He blasted fire at the man's feet. He could hear Uncle's voice in his head. 

_ “Break his root!” _

The officer jumped back and glared at Zuko. "Who are you?" he asked angrily. Zuko was relieved, the man couldn't recognize him beneath the mask.

"You don't remember her?" he replied as he glanced back at Katara "You will soon, trust me." 

The officer glared at Zuko and moved to firebend again, but his arm suddenly stopped and twisted in midair. His face drained of blood and he looked terrified as his whole body trembled. Zuko turned to Katara as the man began to sputter.

"What's…happening to me?"

Zuko's eyes grew wide as he watched Katara bend the man's body. She forced the man to the ground, not caring for his pained moans. Whatever Katara was doing to the man seemed very painful. Zuko forced his attention back on the commander. This was about Katara getting closure, nothing else.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," the officer said between clenched teeth. "Please, I don't know!" Zuko bent down to look the man in the eyes. The sooner he confessed the sooner this torture on him would end.

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did" he shouted. Katara forced the man to sit up. Zuko cringed as he heard the man's bones scrape and pop from within. The man looked terrified and helpless as she stared into his murky brown eyes, forcing him to stay up by the blood in his veins.

Her eyes grew wide and she stopped.

"It's not him." She released the officer. "He's not the man." 

Zuko was stunned. He did not bring Katara all this way on false promises. He couldn't be wrong about this.

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy" Zuko insisted. 

Katara looked at him with a sad stare before lowering her eyes and turning away. This wasn't good. There had to be a way to finish their mission. Zuko turned to the officer and picked him up roughly, shoving him against the nearest wall.

"If you're not the man you're looking for, who is?" he said.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago," the officer said as he trembled beneath Zuko's palm. Zuko turned, but Katara was already leaving the room.

"Where is he?" Zuko hissed.

"Ryna village, it's just south of Sha city," the man grunted. Zuko dropped the officer and quickly ran after her. The officer laid trembling on the floor. Too hurt to follow.

Katara heard Zuko running up behind her, but she didn't turn to look at him. Zuko could not see her cry for the second time today. She did not want his comfort. She wiped the tears that had filled her eyes as she hopped back on Appa and sat down in the saddle.

“I know where the village is, and it's just a detour on the way back to the others. You haven't missed your chance" Zuko said as he crawled onto Appa's head. The desperation was clear in his voice. 

Katara didn't respond and as Appa rose back up into the sky Katara looked down at the men swimming back to the ship. A few of them were pulling wounded comrades with them. They would be in no condition to perform any raids on Kyoshi island. 

But she didn’t find the killer. She couldn’t go through all of this just to come up empty handed.

"Don't be wrong this time. I'm  _ depending _ on you,  _ remember. _ " Her voice was biting and sarcastic. She knew it wasn't his fault. But she had just been on the ship that once attacked her village. All she could feel at that moment was pain and she took that out on him. 

Zuko didn't say anything but he turned away from her, the words hurting more than he was expecting. This was his last chance. If he didn’t find Yon Rha then he could say goodbye to reconciling with Katara. How would she ever forgive him otherwise?


	5. The Southern Raiders Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an allusion to self-harm in the first few paragraphs. Nothing graphic and it is a misunderstanding, but it may be triggering to some. Start at the 8th line break if you would like to skip this part.

The full blackness of the night soon settled on them. This was the last night of the full moon, and they wouldn't reach the village until the next morning. Katara bended the water out of their supplies to calm herself down. Her healing skills needed work and she decided not to waste any time under the full moon.

With a quick snapping motion with her right arm and wrist, she pulled water from the atmosphere, just like Aang had done the previous evening at supper. She spun the sphere of water in her palm for a moment before forming the water in a thin wide blade. 

She paused and held the water there for a moment, just staring off into space. A second later she brought the blade down, slashing the skin open on her leg.

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed as he jumped up. Katara didn't seem to hear him as she swiped her leg with the blade two or three more times around the same area. Zuko was in the saddle now and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Katara jumped when he grabbed her and flung the water at him in a reflexive motion.

"Zuko, let me go!" she said angrily, jumping away from him. Droplets ran down his hair and face, and his top was soaked, but he ignored it.

"You're hurting yourself! Why would you hurt yourself?" Zuko said as he looked at the blood trickling down her leg. 

Katara saw the look on Zuko's face and heard the crack in his voice as he spoke. He looked…scared… and his face was full of concern. As if he'd seen someone do that to themselves before.

"Oh Zuko, I'm not…I didn't think you were watching," Katara said quietly. Zuko just stared at her leg. Katara pulled more water from the air and sat down to let her back rest against the side of the saddle. She gloved her hands in the water before lowering them down to her stinging leg.

"In all our travels I don't get much time to practice healing. I've gotten pretty good at healing burns, but cuts and scrapes and open wounds are entirely different. My dad got hurt pretty bad during the invasion a couple weeks ago and it took me a while to even get the bleeding to stop," Katara explained. Zuko finally seemed to relax and he sat down and let out a deep breath.

"But Hakoda seemed fine this week," Zuko pointed out. Katara managed a small smile.

"Water tribe men are really stubborn, if you haven't noticed. I checked on the wound when you and Sokka brought Dad back, and it seemed to be healing nicely. I'm sure it pinches him, but he's too proud to let anyone know that," Katara answered. Zuko nodded.

"I was always taught that to show pain was to show weakness" he said as he watched the water glow around her hands. 

Katara sensed there was more behind the words, but she didn't ask for him to elaborate. They were quiet for a moment while she worked on her healing, concentrating on regenerating the skin and keeping the blood from spilling out from the cut.

"I controlled how deep the cut went. The full moon gives me extra power and it's easier to learn when I don't have to focus 100% of my energy," she explained when Zuko continued to stare at her leg. 

After a moment, she lifted her hands. Where the skin was slashed before there was now just a thin line of scabbing. Katara gathered fresh water and continued to work on the cut.

"Well, you might want to avoid doing any more of that until after this mission. Last thing you want is to end up _depending on me_ when we finally find Yon Rha" Zuko said, a touch of bitterness in his voice. 

He immediately turned away and sat back down on Appa's head. Katara stared at his backside with mixed feelings. Yes, she was being harsh. In the moment, she didn't want to contemplate her feelings on the matter.

She turned her attention back to the healing, dropping the water every few minutes to check on her progress. When the moon was gone and light started to peak over the horizon once more she looked at her finished project. There wasn't a single mark left on her skin. The cuts were completely gone.

"There's the village," Zuko said. It was the first time he had spoken to her since earlier. He pointed to the nearing coastline below them. 

There was a spattering of small cottages along the coast. Farther up the hill were the shadows that made up the small village square. It wouldn't be too hard to find Yon Rha in this small place. Appa landed on the beach and let out a loud groan. He had been flying nonstop for a day and two nights, and the bison was very tired.

Zuko didn't speak to her much on the walk up to the hills. Storm clouds gathered overhead and blocked out the morning sunlight. Katara could hear thunder in the distance. She wouldn't have the full moon on her side, but it sounded like nature was making up for it with an abundance of water everywhere. When they reached the market Zuko quickly asked one of the store owner's about Yon Rha.

"Yon Rha? I'm not sure I know the name, but there is a retired captain that lives with his mother on the coastline. It's a little cottage with a garden in the front. Comes up at least once a week for supplies," the storekeeper responded. 

Katara's eyes darkened as her fury from the previous evening built up again in her chest. 

_The monster got to keep his mother. It just wasn't fair._

Zuko tugged her on the arm and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"C'mon Katara. We've got a house call to make." 

She nodded and followed him down the hill. It wasn't hard to find the cottage. As they got closer they could see a figure digging in the garden.

"Yon Rha!" An angry woman's voice cut through the humid air. "You lazy piece of work! I need something."

The name was the confirmation they needed, and Zuko pulled Katara behind the bushes while the mother continued to yell at the man in the garden. A moment later, he walked through the garden gate, past the two hiding in the bushes, and headed up the path leading to the market. 

Katara couldn't get a good enough look at the man's face to be entirely sure. She started to get up to follow him, but Zuko held her back.

"Wait," he whispered to her, "Let's get him alone on the road when he's not suspecting anything. I don't want an audience." 

Katara nodded and they followed Yon Rha to the market from a distance. Halfway there, Zuko stopped and pulled a thin rope from one of his deep pockets.

"Let's leave a trap here. He's probably a good firebender. Any advantage we can get over him will be useful," he explained as he tied the line across the road, only a few inches from the ground. Katara just nodded again, and her hands were starting to shake from the anticipation and the adrenaline that was starting to flood her system.

They hurried back up the path and spotted Yon Rha picking up vegetables from a stall. They slipped behind a stall across the street. Katara barely brushed a wind chime as she ducked down and she froze. Zuko quickly pulled her down onto the dirt as he heard a murmur of voices across the street. They had to be more careful.

Yon Rha didn't spend much time in the village, and before long, he was headed back down the hill. Zuko and Katara followed him closely, ducking behind small hills and rocks as they went. Suddenly, Yon Rha turned and stared up at the small ledge they were perched behind.

"Hello?" he called up "Is someone there?" Zuko felt Katara immediately tense beside him. 

_She recognized the voice._

He held his breath until he heard Yon Rha walking away.

"That was him," Katara said as she peered out to see Yon Rha continue down the path. "That was the monster." 

It was all the confirmation Zuko needed.

The rain started to fall and Katara and Zuko ran through the foliage. They were just in time. Yon Rha hadn't reached the trap yet. The man was being extremely jumpy at that point. He suddenly turned and dropped his basket.

"No one sneaks up on me without getting burned!" he shouted as he shot a fireball at a nearby bush. Zuko took this as an opportunity to approach the man first. He motioned to Katara to stay put and put a finger to his lips. She nodded then focused her attention on the now soaked figure, picking up the vegetables from the mud.

He stood up, and just like Zuko and Katara had hoped, tripped on the line in the path. He fell on his face just as Zuko came up and fired one fireball towards the man's face in the dirt. Yon Rha quickly dodged and stared up in shock at Zuko.

"We weren't behind the bush" Zuko growled at him as he took a step forward and planted his feet in a blasting stance. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

Yon Rha held up his hands in front of his face. "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate."

Katara walked up then. Zuko felt a chill hit him in the chest as the air around him grew colder. Katara pulled off her hood and stared at the man in the mud. Raindrops trickled down her hair and dripped off her chin. There were no tears in her eyes as she regarded the man with a steely gaze.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice was ice.

"No. I'm not sure," Yon Rha said in a frightened voice. He stared into the deep blue eyes of the angry girl before him.

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look?" Katara demanded, her fists clenched. Yon Rha's eyes grew wide as he took in her hair, her skin, and then back to those eyes that could only belong to the Water Tribe. 

The girl was young, perhaps 15 or 16. When was the last time he was near the tribes?

Oh.

 _Oh._

The pieces fell into place.

"Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're that little Water Tribe girl." 

Katara looked into the eyes she had remembered to hate and something broke in her. "Why?!" she screamed at the man. "Why did you target one woman? One mother?"

"My orders. They said _there could only be one._ " Yon Rha sputtered. "The Fire Nation realized that Southern Water Tribe benders had techniques that were too powerful. We had to wipe them out. Our sources told us of one last waterbender in the Southern Tribe."

Katara's eyes grew wide. The pieces snapped into place. 

_Hama's escape._ _Why the Fire Nation didn't take any more waterbenders prisoner. What her mother had told Yon Rha when Katara left the igloo._

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"She lied to you," Katara said as she turned her gaze away, "She was protecting the last waterbender."

Yon Rha's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Who?"

Zuko felt a shudder go through him as Katara's eyes shot open in fury.

"ME!" she shouted and immediately assumed a stance. The raindrops in the air suspended as Katara held them still. The rest of the rain flowed over them and to the sides, held back by an invisible force. Zuko pulled down his face mask as he looked up in awe at how much water Katara was controlling at once – without the full moon at that.

With a yell, she twisted the water into hundreds of ice daggers and flung them at Yon Rha. 

Zuko's mouth dropped open when, instead of puncturing the figure on the ground with hundreds of cuts, Katara held the ice blades back mere inches from the man. She held the ice there, suspended for a few moments as Yon Rha looked up and trembled in fear.

After an agonizing pause, Katara relaxed and lowered her hand. The ice immediately turned to water and washed over Yon Rha in a wave. Zuko clamped his mouth shut closed at the display of power, and the effort she took to release it.

Yon Rha fell to his knees. "I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take _my_ mother? That would be fair!" Katara heard the words and felt them twist her guts as she regarded Yon Rha with disgust.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand," Katara said as she walked towards the man. "There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty." 

_A coward_. Yon Rha only shook and cried.

"Please, spare me," he begged. 

"But as much as I hate you." She paused and sucked in her breath "I just can't do it." 

Zuko looked from Katara to the shaking man in the mud. Katara turned and started walking back to the shore, back to Appa. She was done here.

Zuko stared at Yon Rha, one of the many vessels of his family's war. He glared at the man who had caused so much pain. He briefly contemplated knocking the man's lights out, if only for his own gratification, but the man wasn't his. He was Katara's, and Katara had spared him.

After one more second, Zuko turned and followed Katara to the shore, not daring to look back.

When he finally caught up to her at Appa the rage and anger had completely dissolved. The exhaustion from the nights without sleep caught up to her, and without the adrenalin to keep her up, she was near collapsing. Katara leaned up against the bison as a fresh wave of tears hit her with force.

Zuko didn't hesitate. She could get angry at him, and he might be overstepping, but an instinct and desire pushed him forward. He wanted to help. He quickly rushed forward and squeezed Katara to his chest, letting her cry into his already soaked cloak.

"I couldn't do it," she whimpered "I just couldn't do it." 

Zuko just held her as she cried and shook in his arms. Tears threatened to fill his own eyes.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok," he whispered over and over. They stood there for some time. When Katara finally stopped crying Zuko felt her weight sag against him. She was exhausted.

"Come on, I know where we can go," he whispered to her. He helped her walk up Appa's tail and settled her into the saddle before taking charge of Appa.

The bison rose in the air and Zuko directed him northeast. The team needed a new place to hide and Katara needed a safe place where she could rest and recover from the trip in privacy. There was only one place close enough to the Fire Nation that fit the requirements, and his father or sister would never think to search there. 

_Ember Island._

It was several hours past lunch time when Appa flew over the familiar beach. Zuko spotted the dark hole in the sand where he and his sister had made the bonfire earlier that summer. He shook the memory from his head and directed Appa to the courtyard of the old beach house. 

Katara slept the entire way there and Appa was about to start sleep flying. There was no way the bison could travel any further without food, water, and a proper night's rest. Zuko made a quick decision. They would spend the night here first before heading off to get the Gaang.

As gently and as quickly as he could, he scooped up a sleeping Katara into his arms and carried her into the old beach house. The lock on the door was still broken from when he kicked it in weeks before. He guessed he would have to fix that now. 

He hesitated for a moment on which room to take her, but quickly made up his mind and carried her up the stairs.

The bedroom he entered was still fully furnished. Sheets were tossed over the furniture and the whole room looked spooky. Zuko gently dropped Katara on the bed and pulled the stiff sheets and covers over Katara's still form. Her clothes were still damp but this was the best he could do for her until she woke up. He stood there for a moment and watched her sides rise and fall as she breathed.

That’s when he really saw it. She was a child. They both were, yet they weren’t. _What had this war done to them both?_ Her eyes were framed with large dark bags, evidence of the lack of sleep. She might sleep for the next day if he let her. Despite her exhaustion, she actually looked peaceful.

He was pretty tired too. He yawned and headed back outside to take care of Appa. Once the saddle was off and the bison was fed, watered, and settled, Zuko headed to the house to get some sleep of his own, leaving Appa in the old stables beside the courtyard.

He went straight to his old room, just down the hall from Katara, and collapsed on the bed. Neither of them had eaten since the night before, but right now sleep was more important than food. Zuko let his eyelids close and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was dark outside when Katara awoke. She found herself strangely warm and comfortable, despite a slight dampness in her clothes. She sat up and looked around. She was in a dusty old bedroom. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Appa's saddle. 

Katara looked down at the bed cover and gasped. It was red and covered in an emblem of a flame. Her eyes darted around the room. _Red drapes, a large wardrobe made of thick hickory wood._ The rest of the furniture was covered in sheets. 

What kind of inn or house was this?

The day's events came rushing to her and she jumped out of bed.

"Zuko!" she yelled. "Zuko where are you?" She tripped in the red sheets and fell on her face onto a red carpet. _So. Much. Red._ "Zuko!" she yelled again. She dashed out of the bedroom and collided with him, sending her laying flat on the floor.

"Oww," Zuko grunted as he rubbed his shoulder where she made contact. "Are you ok?" 

Katara sat up and blinked. "Where are we?" she asked. 

Zuko let out a breath of relief that she was all right. "This is my old family vacation house on Ember Island. We were both exhausted and our use of Appa was starting to walk the line of animal cruelty" Zuko explained. "He's in the stable resting now." His stomach growled audibly and Katara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Also you slept all day and we haven't eaten anything since last night," he added. Katara clutched her empty stomach and stood up.

"Well, let's fix that," she declared. 

She got up and headed downstairs. Zuko pulled a cooking pot from the kitchen while Katara pulled some firewood off an old pile outside. Zuko lit a fire and before long they had some fresh rice cooking in the pot. Neither of them spoke much while they cooked. Katara changed into some fresh clothes and Zuko changed his tunic. He splashed some fresh water on his face and hands, and, feeling much refreshed, dished out two bowls of the steaming food and handed one to Katara. They sat together on the steps inside the courtyard.

It was Katara who spoke first.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you, and I wasn't very kind to you this whole time. Thank you. For everything." 

Zuko lifted up his head in surprise. His eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed his gaze at her. He hadn't had quite as much sleep as her, and now that their mission was over he just wanted to clear the air. No more stepping on eggshells.

"Don't apologize, don't thank me, don't do any of that Katara," he said quietly. His tone was soft, empty of any anger, just sincere. "Don't pretend to be nice to me if you don't actually mean any of it. I don't do head games. I've had people manipulate me for as long as I can remember, and believe me when I say I am _very_ tired of it."

Katara stared at him for a moment. She swallowed her bite of rice and sighed. She certainly wasn't trying to send mixed signals, and she felt a quick flood of sympathy for Zuko. It instantly brought her back to the last time she had felt sorry for him. _That’s_ where this conversation needed to start.

"Explain to me," she said abruptly. "I want you to explain everything that went through your _idiotic_ head after I left you in the crystal catacombs. Were you _manipulating me_ in the moment or were you telling the truth? I can't forgive _him_ , but maybe I can figure out how to forgive you."

Zuko took in her words for a moment. She was asking him to relive a very painful moment in his life. A moment that would keep him awake in bed at night. The moment he sided with the family who had hurt him and betrayed the only family member who had loved him.

"You won't accept the fact that I made a mistake, it was shameful, I regret it, and now I'm trying to fix it?" he asked, hopeful that he wouldn't have to go into detail.

Katara shook her head.

"No. I want you to explain how we went from _that_ moment in the cell, to fighting each other just minutes later. You don't realize what I almost gave up when I offered to help you. If I had used that water on you, Aang would have…would have…"

"I know," Zuko said quietly. " _Agni_ , I know, Katara. When you offered to take away my scar I felt like it was too good to be true. When my uncle and Aang burst through the walls I remember being angry that you were interrupted because _yes_ , I wanted you to take away my scar. For a second I forgot about everything I was going through because...because you reminded me of my mother. She wasn't like my father. She was loving, pure, and kind, and always made sure I was all right."

Katara's eyes grew wide at the confession. She didn't doubt the sincerity in his voice, realizing that everything he had said to her about his mother was true.

"After you left I talked to my sister. She took everything I had ever wanted and dangled it in front of me. My father's love and acceptance, the honor I thought he could give me, the opportunity to go home and claim my rightful place beside the throne. I made a split-second decision when I attacked Aang that day. After I fired that first shot, there was no going back, whether I wanted to or not," Zuko finished. He didn't want to go into more details.

"For what it's worth to you, Katara, I'm sorry. I will always be sorry." Just saying the words made him feel a bit better. He turned his attention back to his rice bowl. His stomach demanded he finish it.

Katara stared at her own food. Her anger was long gone now. It was washed away and sadness filled its place. 

_Kids._ That's what both of them were. Kids who had been torn and hurt and used and punished by the acts of a hundred years. 

Before she could stop them, tears slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. She was just _so_ tired of crying. She hadn't cried this much since the fall of Ba Sing Se.

After what felt like a long time since Zuko finished speaking, she felt a touch on her leg and looked up. Zuko had leaned forward and was rubbing his thumb across the skin that no longer held any evidence of being cut the night before.

"You know you're amazing, right?" he asked as he looked up into her tear-filled eyes. Katara only shook her head. She finally understood that Zuko was not a monster, but deep down she knew she was. She looked through her tears at her wet hands. Hands that had bent the blood, the life, of another human being.

"I'm…I'm not. I'm not kind or pure or good like you think. I swore I would never…not again…" Katara couldn't finish the sentence as a new wave of tears poured from her eyes. Zuko put his empty bowl down and slid closer to her. 

This is where the real healing was happening.

"Tell me," he said quietly after a moment "If you want." Katara hiccupped as she tried to take a breath between the tears.

"Aang, he would be so disappointed in me if he knew, I can't…" she gasped out. Zuko remained quiet and just waited for her to form the words. He wasn't going to prod or push. Even if she just continued to cry, he would be there to hand her a cloth to wipe her face if she needed.

"Bloodbending," Katara finally said once she had calmed down enough to speak clearly. "It was taught to me by a bitter old woman named Hama. I learned it out of necessity to protect Aang and Sokka. I swore I would never do it again. But the other night, I wasn't thinking about good or evil. All I could think about was that those men had raided my village, and were about to raid another one. I thought the captain killed my mother, and that he deserved any and all of the pain I could give him," Katara's breath hitched again. "And today, with Yon Rha. I know I didn't kill him, but _La, I wanted to!_ What does that say about me, the real me?"

Zuko looked at her tear-stained face and gave her a small smile.

"Katara, it just means you're human," he said quietly. "But anyone who says you're evil is dead wrong and I'll fight them to change their minds," he added, "And that includes you."

"How can you be so sure? You saw what I did to those men" Katara said, "In the moment, I didn't feel wrong at all."

"Because I know _actual_ evil people, Katara, and you're nothing like them. Evil people wouldn't even be bothered by their actions. The fact that you're so torn up about it just proves that you aren't like them" Zuko replied. "And even if you _had_ killed Yon Rha today, I don't believe that it would have suddenly made you evil either. I think it could've been your darkest moment, but look at me, I'm living proof that someone's darkest moments don't have to define them."

He paused and his breath hitched as tears threatened to pool into his eyes. "If destiny wills it, and we live through this war," he continued, "I hope my friends and my uncle will look at me and see someone who is good." 

A tear slipped down his cheek and he looked down at his feet. He wasn’t intending on making the confession, but it was just the two of them. Katara made it easy. This girl who had threatened his life just weeks before...made it easy. 

Katara grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Well, Zuko, I think you're on the right track to making that wish come true," she whispered. 

They sat together on the steps and let the tears flow freely. They didn't say anything more. They didn't need to. Even when a light sprinkling of rain started to fall from the sky, they didn't budge. They just held tight to each other's hands and let the tears fall.


	6. The Southern Raiders Part VI

The next morning, Zuko got up feeling refreshed and rested. Katara seemed to be still sleeping and he didn't hear any stirring from the room. He quietly made his way downstairs and dished up some cold rice from the night before.

They had stayed up so late last night. The quiet moment in the rain lasted a long time. No words. No other confessions. Just the silent cracking of the invisible wall between them. Two hearts who shared the same pain were finally able to comfort each other. 

They finally went back inside, soaked to the bone and slightly chilled. It didn’t take long to get dry, but the small bit of words exchanged opened up a new door. They started to talk. Really talk.

Katara didn’t feel the need to be her perfect righteous self in front of him, not after what they had just discussed, and Zuko knew he wasn’t going to receive blank sympathy or pity from her. 

They shared some of their darkest thoughts and moments with each other, anxious to just get the words out in the open to  _ someone _ . Zuko did not tell her about his scar, but he shared nearly everything else with her. Her eyes glistened with joy for him when he told her his mother might still be alive. They made a small pact to care for their little adopted family together no matter what it took. 

They both agreed they were the most level-headed out of the bunch. 

They decided that it would be best if Appa brought everyone back to Ember Island that day. It would be about a five-hour trip there and back. Zuko would need to leave immediately if he was to bring everyone back by nightfall.

Zuko finished his rice then headed to the stable. He stood in front of the munching bison and crossed his arms. He had decided to let Katara sleep, but how on earth was he supposed to get the large saddle on top of Appa on his own? Getting it off was so much easier than getting it up.

He sighed and grabbed the edge of the saddle. It was surprisingly light for its size, but heavy nonetheless.

He pulled the saddle onto the edge of Appa's tail. Appa groaned at him.

"Sorry buddy, I don't know how else to do this," Zuko grunted. After about twenty minutes of pushing and pulling, a couple frustrated fire balls punched into the air, and two bruises to his shins, Zuko managed to pull the saddle completely onto Appa's tail. He stood in the saddle and looked at the backside of the bison and sighed. This was impossible.

Appa grunted and suddenly raised his tail. The whole saddle went sliding backwards onto Appa's back, landing upside down and crushing Zuko beneath it.

"Ugh!" Zuko grunted. He laid there for a moment, stunned and frustrated. A light giggle broke the silence of the morning. It started out soft but then turned into a full belly laugh. Zuko crawled out from beneath the saddle and saw Katara leaning up against the stable doors, holding her sides as she laughed. As Zuko crawled down the side of Appa she tried to keep in her laughter.

"Are…are you ok?" she managed. Zuko just stared at her.

"No," he said dryly. "I think my back is broken."

Katara couldn't hold it in anymore, she started laughing again. Her hair wasn't put back yet and flowed in free tangles around her face and shoulders. Her cheeks were round and rosy as she laughed and Zuko thought he had never seen her look more adorable. He decided he liked to make her laugh, even if it was at his expense.

"Are you going to help me or just sit there mocking me for the rest of the morning?" Zuko asked finally when Katara caught her breath.

"Right, right, sorry." She cleared her throat and pulled water from the puddles and gutters around the stable. Zuko watched as she moved the water like a wave around the saddle, turning it upright and settling it on Appa's back with ease. Zuko frowned.

"Well, I got it up there," he muttered. Katara smirked at him.

"Planning on leaving without me?" she asked. Zuko turned to look at her.

"No, no. I wanted to let you sleep. You were so tired and we talked so late last night…" he trailed off. He didn't know what to make about their conversation, and he wasn't used to feeling so open. He had said so much to her, and in the moment, it felt right. But now the high of the heightened emotions had passed, and they were back to not knowing what to say.

Katara squirmed when he brought up the previous evening.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable…" she began. Zuko cut her off.

"No, no. You didn't. You just have to understand, it’s hard…to revisit all my…mistakes," he explained slowly. Katara just nodded. A shadow passed over her features and she hugged her arms awkwardly.

"Zuko, please, promise me that everything we talked about last night…stays between us. If Aang, or even Sokka, found out I bloodbended again I'd be so ashamed. I can't let them know." 

Zuko was surprised. Katara looked…scared?

"I won't, I promise," he vowed quickly. Katara just nodded and let her eyes drift back to Appa.

"I'm really really not looking forward to flying all day." Her voice betrayed how tired she was. Her eyes still looked a little puffy from all the tears she had shed in the past three days.

"Then don't," Zuko said. "All I need is a little pack of food. I'll go and pick up the others and meet you back here." Katara looked worried.

"Here? In the Fire Nation? By myself?" 

Zuko smirked at her. "I promise you, you can take care of yourself. I mean, I'm thoroughly scared of you at least," he joked.  _ Or at least half-way joked. _ Katara cocked her head at him. "Seriously, though. I don't think it's a bad idea. You'll be safe," he insisted.

"I could definitely use some time to myself after…everything," Katara admitted, looking down at her feet. Zuko laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Then take it. I'll be back this evening with the others. I'll leave you all the supplies. I just need lunch," Zuko said. It didn't take long to pack a small bag of food and Zuko was soon perched on the head of a well-rested Appa. Katara sat on the courtyard steps eating her breakfast. Zuko didn't say anything. He just raised his hand to her in goodbye. She met his eyes and returned the gesture after a moment.

Katara watched Zuko and Appa disappear into the sky. She sighed and went back inside the house to clean up her bowl. She figured she ought to clean up the house and get it ready for a crazy group of kids to stay there. 

She started by stripping the sheets off the furniture. The work would keep her mind off of the past few days. She bended some water into a ball and kept it with her to wash where needed. The house was quite large and had many bedrooms. Everyone could get their own if they wanted. There was a small sunroom with a rock floor attached to the courtyard porch. It would be perfect for Toph to sleep in.

Katara got together a little cot and made sure it had clean sheets in pillows. She added some towels and soap that she found in a cupboard, not that she thought Toph would use it, but one could hope. There was another bedroom on the first floor and Katara made up two beds in that room, fully expecting someone to want to bunk together. 

She headed upstairs and entered the room she woke up in yesterday.

She had tried not to think about it too much, but it was hard not to. Zuko had definitely carried her from the courtyard all the way up to this room while she was asleep. Why this room? Why not one of the bedrooms downstairs? 

The room had an attached porch to it that opened with double doors to a view of the island. It was beautiful. Suddenly struck with curiosity, Katara marched over to the large wardrobe and pulled it open.

She gasped as the closet revealed a slew of beautiful, full-sized dresses. Katara pulled one out and ran her hand down the lace trim of the silk gown. It was exquisite, but didn't Zuko say his family hadn't come here in years? These dresses were too long to belong to Azula. Katara clutched the gown to her chest in sudden realization. These could only belong to one other person.

_ “Because you reminded me of my mother _ .” His confession from the previous evening ran through her head.

Zuko had placed her in his mother's room.

What did that mean? Was it supposed to mean anything at all? 

Katara put the dress back in the wardrobe and closed the doors. She quietly went over to the bed and pulled the covers back up and fluffed the pillows. It was decided then, this would be her room for as long as she was here. If anything, Katara would take it as a sign of trust. A sign of trust and a sign that Zuko truly cared about her. 

The thought was a pleasant one and it sent a warm feeling through her. He had been so understanding and kind, more than she could have ever hoped and expected him to be. He was definitely not the same hot-headed, ponytailed prince she had encountered almost a year ago.

A tear gathered at the corner of one eye and Katara brushed it away hurriedly. N _ o, she was done crying. _ She didn't really know or understand what she felt about Yon Rha, but she did know what she felt about Zuko. 

The next time she saw him she would make sure that he knew. No mixed signals this time around.

A smile pulled at Katara's lips and she left her bedroom to fix up the rest of the house.

-

Zuko found himself excited to see the rest of the Gaang. He missed the light-hearted attitude, constant jokes, and conversation that followed the team wherever they went. 

He missed Toph in particular. 

No wait, maybe he missed Sokka more. 

And Suki was such a level-headed mature girl (the only sane one in the group). 

As much as he hated to admit it, he even missed Aang. The perky, young boy filled their lessons with fun comments and unexpected wit and humor. Zuko could use a good laugh.

His ribs still felt sore from earlier when the saddle collapsed on him. A good laugh might actually hurt at the moment.

He tried to focus his thoughts on his other friends and off of Katara. The past three days had been an emotional roller coaster for sure. A coaster he would gladly get back on if it meant gaining Katara as a friend and ally. If there was anyone he would want on his side in the event of a fight, he would most certainly pick Katara, especially after this little excursion.

Zuko no longer feared her. He respected and admired her more than he ever had. If given the same situation, Zuko didn't know if he would have the strength to do the same thing. 

Land was finally in sight and Zuko shook himself out of the deep thoughts and looked through the telescope. He was nearing land, and the group on the ground had already spotted Appa and were waving excitedly at him. A few minutes later, Appa landed in the campsite. Zuko slid off the bison's head and grinned at the small group running up to him.

"Welcome back, Sparky!" Toph hollered to him. She reached him first and gave him a strong wallop into his already sore ribs. He grunted and glared at Toph. "Was worried that Sugar Queen might've killed you during the trip. You were gone longer than we thought," Toph said, oblivious to the look he was giving her.

Zuko rubbed his sore side and sighed. "No, still here. We had to travel farther than we expected." 

Aang, Sokka, and Suki ran up then. Sokka stopped short and stared at Zuko.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked. His face instantly twisted in worry. Aang's eyes grew wide as he looked at the empty bison saddle.

"She's fine," Zuko quickly assured the panicked Water Tribe warrior, "She's resting at our next hiding place. She just needed some time to herself."

Aang turned to Zuko. Worry was etched into his young features.

"Did you find…did she…" he started to ask. Sokka, Suki, and Toph grew quiet. Zuko just shook his head.

"We found the man. Katara spared him, Aang. She could've very easily gotten her revenge, but she let him go" It was all he wanted to say on the subject.

The young airbender let out a breath of relief. "I knew she would do the right thing," he said to Sokka.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Suki asked Zuko. Zuko nodded. She would be ok.  _ Eventually _ . 

It didn't take long for the group to pack up and load up on Appa. Zuko took the lead of the bison. His time of peace and quiet had ended, and the saddle was full of happy chatter the second Appa lifted into the air.

"So Zuko," Sokka said as he leaned on the front of the saddle, "Where is this fantastic hiding place you speak of?" 

"Oh, it's my dad's house," Zuko said in a flat deadpan voice. Sokka spluttered as the others instantly protested.

"What?!"

"Zuko, are you crazy?"

"Sparky, what the heck?"

"And you left Katara there!?"

"Relax, it's my family beach house. No one has been there in years and it's the last place anyone would expect us to hide," Zuko explained. "It's the perfect place to teach firebending to Aang, and stay close enough to the Fire Nation."

Toph frowned. "I don't know, Sparky. You just laughed and I can't tell if you're lying right now or not."

"It's very suspicious," Suki agreed as she cradled Momo in one arm.

"What are you talking about? This is genius!" Sokka exclaimed. "Hiding right under Lord Jerkbender's nose! In a mansion! At the _ beach! _ " Aang still looked worried.

"You left Katara in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked again. Zuko turned and looked at Aang.

"She's fine. She just needed some time to herself. And believe me, full moon or not, Katara is perfectly safe. She doesn't need any protection," Zuko added for good measure. He saw the look on the young monk's face and his face softened. "Hey, I wouldn't leave her there if I didn't believe she was safe." 

"He's not lying, Twinkletoes. Relax," Toph said. "You'll see her tonight." She smacked the Avatar across the knee, and he managed a small smile.

"Yeah, Ok" Aang agreed. His face brightened. "It's a long ride. Let's sing some songs!"

"No," Zuko said.

"Great idea!" Suki cheered.

"Twoooo lovers-" Aang began.

"Oh not again," Sokka groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"Keep singing!" Toph laughed. She hated the song but loved annoying Sokka.

"I hate you all," Zuko mumbled.

"What?" Sokka asked with a hand to his heart, feigning offense.

"Just them. You're good."

Appa groaned as he flew his laughing load of family across the sky. It would be a long afternoon.

The sun was setting when they reached Ember Island, just as Zuko predicted. Aang was flying Appa and Zuko had settled down next to Toph in the saddle.

"Are you guys good?" Toph whispered to him. Zuko looked down at Toph and gave a small smile. She could hear the tension that was gone from his voice when he responded.

"I think so. We…talked," Zuko said quietly. He looked down as they approached his family beach house. He spotted Katara sitting on the end of the old busted up pier. Aang must have spotted her too because he immediately brought Appa down to the beach. The second they landed, Aang slid off the bison and ran towards the pier.

Katara saw the bison fly overhead. A moment later, she heard the light patter of Aang's feet as he ran up the pier behind her.

"Katara? Are you ok?" 

Katara didn't turn around and let her toes rest in the water. Her eyes still felt puffy from crying. She had had a few more good cries after getting the house ready and there were probably a few more sleepless nights ahead of her.  _ Ok  _ wasn't exactly how she would describe herself right now.

"I'm doing fine," she replied shortly.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you." 

_ Oh Aang, you have no idea what I did. If you did, would you still be proud? _

She heard a second set of feet on the pier. The person moved slowly and didn’t say a word. Katara knew it was Zuko without turning around.

"I wanted to do it," she said "I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing" Aang said. For some reason, that struck a chord with her.  _ Forgive that monster? _ She had already begun to heal but it wasn't because of a righteous realization or decision.

Not killing the man and forgiving him were worlds apart.

She stood up and turned to Aang. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him," she said firmly. Her eyes turned away from Aang and to the scarred prince standing behind him. Her face softened and a small smile pulled at her lips. 

_ No more mixed signals. _

"But I am ready to forgive you," she said quietly. Zuko didn't take his eyes off her. She walked straight to him and looked into the eyes asking a silent question. One she answered. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her middle immediately and leaned his head up against hers. 

The hug only lasted a moment, but a weight simultaneously slipped from both their shoulders. She pulled away and smiled up at him. He gave her a small smile back as they both realized that from now on, things would be different.

Katara walked off the pier and headed for Sokka next. He stood beside Appa and watched her come with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey," Katara said quietly.

"Zuko said you found him," Sokka said.

"I did," Katara said. The tears threatened her eyes and a lump pulled at her throat again. One tear escaped and slipped down her cheek. " _ I'm _ the reason, Sokka. The man was looking for the last southern waterbender and Mom lied to protect me. If I wasn't born a bender Mom would still be…"

Sokka didn't let her finish. He pulled her tightly to him in a bear hug as tears streamed down his own face. The sharp words were already forgotten, and the last thing he wanted was for Katara to blame herself. 

"Katara, no, don't ever think that again." 

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Katara cried "I know you loved Mom too. I was so angry."

A moment later she felt a warm hand on her back. She turned to see Suki giving her a soft smile. The young warrior wrapped her arms around both Katara and Sokka as her own eyes glistened with tears. A moment later, Toph joined them. Katara sputtered out a small laugh after a minute when Momo landed on her head.

"Guys," she coughed "I can't breathe." 

They released her with a hearty laugh, and Momo flew back to Aang. Katara looked around lovingly at her little family. 

Aang and Zuko walked up to them and Aang put his arm around her waist. She smiled and hugged him back.  _ Sweet, concerned, good Aang. _ His heart was bigger than the Earth Kingdom and even though he would never completely understand, Katara was thankful that he was there. That they were all there. Zuko included.

"Guys, I cleaned up the house and got it ready. You are going to love staying here!" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"No more sleeping on the ground for a while," Suki said as she punched the air. "What a treat!"

"Eh, I don't mind so much," Toph commented.

"I have to say, Zuko does have his perks," Sokka said. Zuko stared at Sokka, not sure how to take the comment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Aang said.

"Finally!" Sokka cheered, "Let's go get some supper! Race ya! No cheating you two." He glared at Aang and Toph.

"What?" Aang asked innocently.

"Me? Cheat?" Toph said, offended.

The group took off up the hill towards the house, Momo flying ahead. Katara and Zuko followed as Appa walked behind them.

"You are the real star of the show, buddy," Zuko told the bison. Appa grunted in response. Katara smiled and ran her hand across Appa's nose. He sniffed her, then his tongue shot out and licked Zuko in the back. Katara giggled as he swatted the bison slobber off his arms.

"Ugh!" Zuko spluttered "Being loved has its downsides."

"But more upsides," Katara said softly. Her eyes drifted up to watch the scrambling group of kids ahead of them. Toph quickly resorted to tripping the others with stones. Aang and Suki dodged easily while Sokka tripped and landed flat on his face. His angry protests rang off the rocks. 

Katara turned to Zuko, her eyes finally dry of tears and they twinkled at him. "So, help me make supper?" 

"Sure." He paused. "I'll make the fire."


	7. The Carnival Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there is a full moon in the Southern Raiders and the Ember Island players, I'm assuming there is a month between each episode (cuz duh). This gives plenty of time for some smaller episodic like stories along with extra time for Aang to learn firebending. I am going to post four mini stories to fill up that time between the two episodes. It will focus most on character moments and the budding relationship between our two favorites. See Chapter 1 notes for full summaries on all chapters.

The first week at Ember Island was a welcome change, and the Gaang quickly settled into a routine. Each morning found Zuko and Aang firebending on the beach. The remaining four would divvy up the morning chores, then they would all get into a group for breakfast. Afterward, they would pair off to practice fighting against different skills and elements. 

At Zuko's insistence, Aang was only allowed to use firebending for the first set of sparring. Though not a fan of the rule, Aang did his best. He wasn’t too keen on constantly losing, and it was happening a lot.

"I have defeated the Avatar!" Sokka practically screamed when he managed to get Aang on the ground.

"Say that a little louder why don't ya, moron!" Toph called back to him.

"Toph is right. This is a private beach but there still could be people within earshot," Zuko agreed.

"If that's the case, shouldn't Aang wear a hat, or something, and put a shirt on?" Katara asked. "His tattoos are kind've a dead giveaway."

"But I don't want to hide my arrow again!" Aang complained, "Toph, can't you sense if someone's coming?"

Toph shook her head. "Sorry, Twinkletoes." She picked up a handful of sand and let it fall through her fingers. "Still working on my sand bending. Everything is still fuzzy."

Aang frowned. "It's way too hot out here," he grumbled.

"Duh. F-i-r-e N-a-t-i-o-n" Toph dragged out.

"And how am I supposed to duel with a hood over my head?" Aang asked Zuko, ignoring Toph. Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Katara’s right. We should play it safe. We'll just have to move back to the courtyard. Leave the beach for nonbending activities as much as possible. We probably won't have to worry once the weekend is over. Only one more day," Zuko reasoned.

"Suki and I can stay down here," Sokka offered eagerly. Suki rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the small smile on her face. Katara grimaced. The two lovebirds had no misgivings about public displays of affection and while she was happy for them, it wasn't exactly fun to watch either. 

"Yeah, ok. I think I'll run to the market then. We could use some more supplies," Katara said. "Care to join, Toph?" 

Toph shrugged. "Why not."

Aang's face fell. "But the only one I haven't sparred with yet is you, Katara." Katara hated to see him disappointed, but she didn't know how Aang was going to beat her waterbending if his firebending couldn't beat Sokka.

"We can do it when I get back," she said encouragingly. "Maybe you ought to practice more with Zuko first, though." She caught the eye of the prince and she could tell he was trying not to smirk. Her own eyes twinkled back at him for a moment, but she managed to keep a straight face and turned her attention back to Aang.

"We'll be back before lunch. No more firebending when it gets dark. Like Zuko said, play it safe until after the weekend," she said. 

Suki nudged Sokka and grinned. "Katara just agreed with Zuko. It is the end times," she laughed.

"The end times deserve a party" Sokka said.

"Ooh, I second the motion!" Toph agreed.

"We could have a bonfire on the beach, camping style!" Aang said, cheering up as he picked up Momo and laughed as the lemur chattered happily in his ear. The only one who didn't seem excited at the prospect was Zuko. 

He suddenly seemed to withdraw and started to walk up to the house. "Right. Sounds great. Come on, Aang," he called.

Katara watched Zuko leave and she frowned. He wasn’t the type to get excited about something like a party, but she sensed there was more to his visible discomfort than he was letting on. She would check on him later.

"C'mon, Toph!" she called. The group split up and Zuko watched as Toph and Katara headed towards the town. He had managed to catch Katara's eyes before she left. 

She looked at him questioningly and he had merely waved and turned away. The idea of a campfire on the beach brought back a memory that was still as fresh as the remnants of the last bonfire he'd attended.

Earlier that morning, he had gotten up before the rest of the team and walked the beach to wake himself and clear his mind. His feet brought him to the dark, scarred hole in the sand just down from the cliff side.

_"You think I care?!"_

_"I think you do."_

_"You don't know me."_

_"I know you."_

The memories hurt more than he cared to admit. It was here that he briefly reconciled with Mai before breaking her heart. Where he admitted that the problem was within himself the entire time. The last place Azula had shown some evidence that she wasn't a complete monster and treated him like a brother for what he suspected was the last time. 

With a snap, he was drawn back in time. He could see Lu Ten running to the beach while Azula chased him, her small face lit up with legitimate joy and laughter. He stood just a few paces behind her with his father. Ozai wasn't scowling. He wasn't passing judgement on him. He was simply watching his family play and laugh. Zuko could still feel the warm hand on the back of his shoulder.

The memory was pure and left Zuko wondering if he had imagined it all.

"All right, Sifu," Aang said, breaking Zuko out of his thoughts. "What's on the agenda?"

"Well first off, let's go over how you lost to _Sokka_ , who isn't even that proficient of a swordsman yet!" Zuko started out. Aang hung his head.

"I didn't want to burn anyone accidentally," he said quietly.

"We've already discussed this. Katara is quite capable of healing any superficial burns. You're not going to give anyone the scar of a lifetime just by sparring a bit. You're not trying to kill, just trying to knock them down" Zuko argued, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"But how can you be so sure? I mean, it happened to you and you're really good at firebending! I burned Katara last time and I..." Zuko cut Aang off. He wasn't offering any major explanation but he needed Aang to understand.

"Aang, scars like this," he pointed to his eye, "don't happen by _accident._ Trust me. Just focus on control and breaking the root of your opponent. They'll be fine, I promise," Zuko insisted. Aang looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Maybe I need to come from a different angle," Zuko said thoughtfully. That made Aang perk his head up.

"A different angle?" Aang said, a new inflection of excitement in his voice.

"You're the avatar. You already have a base understanding of water and earth and you've mastered airbending..." Zuko began. Aang beamed at the compliment.

"Remember what I said about taking inspiration from the other elements?" Zuko asked. Aang nodded.

"Well let's go over some firebending forms that are derived from the elements that you're already familiar with. Take earth for example. It involves a strong stance and firm blunt movements. Water on the other hand is smooth and fluid. It uses your opponent's energy and turns it against them. Firebending is like a combination of earth and water from a stance standpoint."

Aang giggled at the word play. Zuko frowned.

"Instead of thinking of fire bending as something completely new, try thinking of it like a combination of things you already know. It's not a perfect analogy but it might help you get a better start," Zuko finished. 

Aang looked encouraged, and for the next hour they went through forms as Aang tried to implement ideas and tricks from his earthbending and waterbending. Zuko made sure to break it up with traditional firebending as well. They were just about to end the training session when Aang discovered a trick that caught Zuko _completely_ off guard.

"Try to lengthen the stream of fire forward. Keep a steady blast and steady your control," Zuko instructed.

Aang took his stance and shot his left palm forward. At the same time he took his right hand and airbended a thin stream of air against the flame. 

Zuko jumped back as the fire roared to life with the extra oxygen. The blade of fire widened and shot forward across the courtyard. Aang managed to control the blast for a few seconds, but it wasn't long before the fire was licking at the frame of the back gate to the courtyard. Aang quickly stopped airbending and pulled the small tongues of fire back to his palm and extinguished them. 

The gate was intact except for some small blackened marks.

"That kinda worked," Aang said sheepishly. Zuko raised a hand to his eye to see if his only eyebrow had been singed off. Thankfully, it was still intact.

"Uh yeah" Zuko stammered. "You, uh, might want to work on controlling that."

-

"I have to say, I'm really enjoying the Fire Nation food," Toph commented to Katara as they left one of the shops. "No offense, Sweetness, but the Water Tribe meal we had that one time with Hama didn't make my top ten."

Katara huffed. "Stop complaining, especially if someone has been making your meals this whole time. Who's been doing that? Oh, that's right. Me!" 

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes and smirked. "Sparky’s been helping you lately" she commented.

"It's about time someone did! And I'll have you know it's very helpful. You might want to follow his example," Katara said.

"Katara, I was raised as a rich spoiled kid who never had to blow on her own food much less cook it. The last person you want in the kitchen is me," Toph laughed. 

Katara frowned, but she had to admit Toph had a point. Toph wouldn't know the first thing about cooking. Neither did Sokka for that matter. They entered another market stall and Katara started picking out fruit for Aang's breakfast. Toph wandered away and followed her nose to a crate of something that smelled sweet like honey wine.

"Chan, did you see the girl at the front?" Toph heard a boy say. Her feet could clearly tell that the only one at the front of the store was Katara. She quietly snorted to herself as she felt the other boy's heart rate increase as he leaned forward to take a look.

"Wow, now that's what I call exotic," the other boy whistled.

 _Ugh, Sugar Queen, how do you deal with this?_

The boys continued to chatter and dare each other to go up to her. They sounded obnoxiously confident. The one called Chan made the first move.

"Need any help with that basket?" A boy approached Katara and he was grinning a little too large for her liking.

"No thanks, I'm good," Katara responded quickly. She needed one more thing before she and Toph could head back to the house.

"Really, I insist," the boy said as he reached for the basket. Katara took a step back and frowned.

"She said she's good, mister," Toph said. Chan looked down at Toph and wrinkled his nose.

"I'm guessing you guys are from the colonies," he said as he looked Toph up and down.

"Something wrong with that?" Toph asked as she crossed her arms.

"We meant it in the best way possible. Not too often you see colonists on Ember Island. Usually only government officials and officers vacation here," the second boy said. "I'm Ruon-Jian and this is Chan. Our dad is an admiral. Who are your parents?" 

Toph responded before Katara could get a syllable out. "Oh, we're not sisters. I'm...Kwa Mai and this is Dung. My father is one of the new governors in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Dung is actually one of our kitchen maids." 

Katara glared at Toph but Toph just smiled sweetly, unaware of the holes being stared into her head.

"Right, and I have to get my mistress back to her parents quickly. Her nap time is in an hour. If she doesn’t get it she gets _really fussy,_ " Katara added. Toph smiled sweetly and bended a small rock straight up into Katara’s heel. Katara bit her lip and took a step back. 

_Ouch. Firesticks, Toph!_

"Anyway, nice to meet you! I really must be going" Katara said as she turned to give her money to the store keeper.

"Come and say hi when you get off," Chan said to Katara "Our house is at the east side of the island. We, uh, can't have friends over but there is going to be a small carnival at the town square later today. You should come." 

"Sounds great. I'll see you later," Katara sputtered out. She quickly left the shop as Toph followed her out. Once they were out of the market and alone on the path back to the house, Toph howled with laughter.

"Gosh, I wish I could've seen your face!" she laughed. "I've got to make sure I'm around when you see them again at the carnival."

"I'm not going to any carnival," Katara said crossly. Toph just shook her head.

"Oh, we all are. Just try and keep Sokka indoors when I tell him. I dare you" Toph said gleefully. 

Katara let out an exasperated sigh. She looked down into her basket. She had purchased something special for Zuko and Aang. If it worked, maybe they could all go to the carnival and have a little fun. The past week had been much too heavy. She had only started to sleep without waking last night. A bit of fun might do her some good.

When they reached the house, they found Aang combing Appa while Zuko was pumping fresh water into a pail. Suki and Sokka were lounging on the front porch.

"We looked through the house and found a couple outfits that might work for you and me," Suki said to Katara. "It would be nice to have a few more changes of clothes. Sorry, Toph. Everything looked a little too large for you." The little earthbender shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me none," Toph said casually. "But at least you guys will have something to wear to the carnival tonight." Sokka immediately perked up.

"Carnival?" Sokka asked.

"It's a bad idea," Katara said.

"We're in the Fire Nation, and our group includes the Avatar and the Fire Prince. Going anywhere as a group isn’t smart," Suki agreed.

"Ex-prince," Zuko called over his shoulder.

"Anyway, both of them are really recognizable," Suki finished. "We shouldn’t risk it."

"Well, actually, I bought something that might fix that," Katara said slowly. "But still, I think the carnival is a bad idea."

"Like what?" Aang asked excitedly. Katara pulled out a small bottle and a brush. Aang instantly made a face.

"Makeup?" Aang asked incredulously. Zuko turned his head and glared at Katara.

"No," he said to her as a small smile pulled at her lips "Absolutely not. No way."

-

"Oh, lighten up," Katara said as she applied some more makeup to the scar, "I'm not covering up the whole thing, just making it smaller." Zuko just grunted.

"Aang! Stop squirming!" Suki sputtered. She held the paintbrush in midair and slapped Aang's hands away as he tried to scratch. "You're making this harder than Kyoshi makeup!"

"It itches. You are literally painting my head!" Aang protested. Sokka and Toph sat to the side observing.

"This looks as funny as it sounds, right?" Toph asked Sokka. Sokka grinned.

"Oh, it's priceless" he responded. 

Katara stepped back to admire her handiwork. She managed to cover up the scar on most of his cheek, leaving his eye and ear the way it was. Zuko just stared up at her.

"It looks good," Katara insisted.

"I don't even want to go to this stupid carnival," Zuko said.

"Well _somebody_ is going to have to protect Sweetness from those two boys that were hitting on her at the market," Toph called over.

"What two boys?" Aang asked as he whirled around to Toph.

"Aang! Sit. Still!" Suki complained again as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Two snobby looking Fire Nation boys called her "exotic" and asked her to the carnival," Toph responded. Aang frowned.

"Maybe we shouldn't go then" he said quickly. Sokka jumped up in indignation.

"No, we're going! I haven't been able to have _one date_ with Suki.” Toph opened her mouth and Sokka held his finger up. “No, Toph, the Serpent's Pass does _not_ qualify as a date! We've been running for our lives and then sparring nonstop and...and..." Sokka stopped to catch his breath. He looked pleadingly over at Aang. "Please?" he finished. 

Suki had just finished covering the arrow and Aang stood up. He looked at Sokka then Suki and sighed.

"Fine, but we've got to stay together. No one goes off on their own," Aang conceded. Sokka and Suki shot each other a look and a grin. 

Aang closed his eyes and quickly raised his body temperature to dry the makeup on his head. He turned to see Zuko watching and beamed when his teacher nodded in approval. It was starting to feel more natural to firebend, finally. He started to follow Suki and Sokka as they turned towards the beach.

"No one is going anywhere until you make beds and we eat lunch!" Katara hollered after them.

"Really?" Sokka sighed.

"Listen to Madam Fussy-britches," Toph laughed. "By the way, I introduced Katara and I by different names in town."

"Oh yeah, Wang and Saphhire Fire are back!" Sokka cheered.

"Wang who-now?" Zuko asked as his jaw dropped.

"It's the names we chose when we pretended to be Aang's parents. We had a parent-teacher meeting at his Fire Nation school," Katara explained.

"Aang's what?" Zuko asked, voice louder.

"School," Aang explained. "Katara pretended to be my pregnant mom." The color drained from Zuko's face as he stared at Katara.

"You know what, I don't even want to know," he muttered.

"I had a beard," Sokka added to Zuko as he headed inside the house.

"Well tonight I'm Kwa Mai and Katara is Dung. It's payback for back in Ba Sing Se," Toph explained. “Never let these three ever come up with your fake names.”

“Hey, Pippenpaddlopsicopolis was a stroke of genius,” Aang interjected.

Zuko threw up his hands and walked into the house. "I don't. I really don't want to know" he muttered.

Later that afternoon, Katara finally released the team to the beach on the condition that Aang did not get wet. She and Zuko stayed back to clean up from lunch and wash the laundry that hadn't been washed from their earlier trip. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Zuko heated the water in the barrels while Katara spun the clothes back and forth in a violent little whirlpool. Once they were sufficiently rinsed she pulled them out of the barrels and Zuko steamed the water out of them. Once the clothes were lean they carried it into the sitting room inside the house and sat down side-by-side on a sofa to fold.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed housework so much," Zuko commented, breaking the silence. Katara looked up and smiled at him.

"You did housework at the palace?" she asked, surprised. Zuko shook his head.

"You keep forgetting that Uncle and I were refugees at Ba Sing Se. We didn't track Aang there, we were just hiding from Azula once we realized my father considered us traitors," Zuko explained as he handed her one of the cloaks.

"Traitors? Why?" Katara asked, taking it and quickly folding it into a square.

"Uncle defended the moon spirit at the Battle of the North. Word got back to my father and he assumed that we could not be trusted and that we were sympathetic to the enemy" Zuko said. 

Katara nodded in understanding. She remembered spotting the two of them working at the tea shop. It was funny how they had been so close to each other all that time.

"I was thinking of staying back and getting some peace and quiet. Not going to find that by hanging around our loud bunch," Zuko said suddenly, changing the subject.

Katara couldn’t help but smile. _Our loud bunch._ “Yeah, sure. Don’t want to bother you,” she said as she handed him the next shirt.

"You’ve never bothered me." He said it without thinking about it and he froze mid-fold. Katara looked up at him in surprise and he felt the strangest flipping feeling in his chest. “Anybody can talk, but not everyone knows how to listen,” he explained quietly. “I’m not good at the talking part but you listening makes it easier.” 

Katara took in his gaze and the sweet sincerity of his words. Words coming from a boy who was new to this dynamic of open honesty and understanding. He fumbled with one of the shirts awkwardly and looked away. 

“Thanks,” she quickly, hating his discomfort. “You’re not such a bad listener yourself.”

He looked back up at her and they both stopped folding the clothes. He looked different with a smaller scar, but she decided she liked him better without any of the makeup. The scar did nothing to diminish the reality that Zuko was _not bad looking_. 

It was the first time she had acknowledged the fact. Butterflies filled her chest and she felt her face growing warm. Her hands fidgeted on her knees. Suddenly, she realized she didn’t want to go to the carnival, not if he wasn’t going to go and enjoy himself too. They _both_ had been through a lot in the past week. This could be good for them.

"Come to the carnival. Come with me" Katara said quietly.

"You want me there?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course."

"Aang is going to be hovering like a raven eagle to make sure those two boys don't hit on you again," Zuko said.

"And with you there they're that more likely to stay away," Katara responded. She leaned up against his shoulder in what was meant to be a quick shove against him, but when her arm brushed against his she felt like a static energy was pulling at the hair on her arms. Small goosebumps crept up her back and she quickly dropped the little staring contest they were doing.

Zuko felt her pull away from him on the sofa and her eyes quickly dropped to her hands. He blinked and grabbed the next article of clothing.

"I'll go then, if you really want me to. I'm glad you want me to," he blurted out awkwardly. “You might need some help keeping an eye on everyone. Can’t have Suki and Sokka running off into some alley.”

The reservations he had about going dissolved in the light laugh she gave in response.

This night out at Ember Island would be very different from the last one, and in the best ways possible.


	8. The Carnival Part II

"C'mon Katara! Everyone else is ready except you and Suki!" Aang called into the house. He had his red tunic on with the headband wrapped around his head again as an extra covering.

"Keep your pants on. We're coming!" Katara snapped back, good naturally. The two girls emerged onto the back porch wearing the dresses they had discovered earlier. 

Toph immediately picked up on three heartbeats that just about tripled in pace.  _ Three heartbeats? _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Suki was wearing an off the shoulder burgundy sundress that tapered at her waist with a dark red band. It had thin gold trim and the skirts danced loosely around her knees. Suki had paired it with some brown sandals and had put her hair half up.

Katara's dress was slightly longer but was a creamy light pink color that contrasted beautifully against her dark skin and hair. It had short fluttery sheer sleeves that draped over her shoulders and upper arms and a v-line neckline that was flattering but not overly showy. The back of the dress draped down about halfway down her back. Katara blushed at the pairs of eyes on her, and looked down at her dress.

"It's…really nice. I like it," she said shyly. Suki had no such shyness about her outfit and she strutted across the porch like it was catwalk and twirled at the top of the steps.

"We didn't have dresses like this on Kyoshi." Suki said "It's so light and the skirt is loose enough that I can still fight." She demonstrated with a sharp kick upward.

"I'm sure there will be no need for fighting" Sokka said quickly "Just food and dancing and more food." Zuko shook his head.

"Dancing is only typically done formally at upper-class social events," he told Sokka.

"Don't worry. Aang will just put on another dance party," Sokka said.

" _ Another? _ " Zuko asked.

"You probably don't want to know about that either" Katara laughed as she walked down the steps. Aang hadn't taken his eyes off her and his cheeks turned a deep red when Katara smiled back at him.

"You look really pretty," he told her quietly.

"Yeah, Sweetness. If your goal is to  _ not _ get noticed by those two guys then you put on the wrong outfit," Toph said.

"You don't even know what I'm wearing!" Katara protested.

"No, but I don’t need to. The blood pressure readings form these three told me everything I need to know." She gestured to the boys.

Aang turned a deeper shade of red. Zuko suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Suki flashed Sokka a huge grin.

"Good to know I impress. Now let's get going," Suki said, brushing over the comment before it could get awkward. She looped her arm through Sokka's and let the way out of the courtyard. 

The small group left the beach house and made their way up the road to the village square. A soft glow of light surrounded the village while the faint sound of music and cheering echoed across the rocks and hills of the island. As they got closer, Zuko dropped farther behind the group until he was the last one in line headed up the hill. Katara instantly noticed and slowed down so she could walk beside him.

"You ok?" she asked him after a moment of silence. Zuko shrugged without looking back at her.

"Sure," he responded.

"You worried about getting recognized?" Katara asked. Zuko dropped his head and stared at his feet.

"Not for the reason you think," he said quietly. When she waited for him to continue he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd rather not talk about it...here," he said finally. Katara just nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable just come find me. I'll go back with you to the house and we can do some sparring down at the beach. You've been spending most of your time with Aang…"

"Like I should," Zuko interrupted.

"Yes, but I think you can spare a moment and face off against me for once. I'd like to try it with you when we're...uh... _ not _ trying to actually kill each other," Katara said awkwardly. She looked up at him hopefully and he gave her a small smile, in spite of himself.

"Guys, remember. Use our Fire Nation names only," Aang reminded them. "I'm Kuzon."

"I'm Kwa Mai and Katara is Dung!" Toph said with a laugh. Katara grimaced.

"Wang Fire!" Sokka belted in a deep voice.

"I'll be Lee," Zuko said, not pointing out the absolute ridiculousness of Sokka's surname.

"I'll be Lin," Suki said as Sokka nodded in approval.

"Lin Fire!"

"Absolutely not, Sokka"

"Guys! Carnival games!" Toph hollered to the group. She ran forward before Katara could protest. Sokka and Aang gave a whoop of delight before chasing after the small Runaway.

"C'mon Suki, you're going to love this!" Sokka called over his shoulder. Suki glanced back at Katara and Zuko, and she stared at them with a perplexed look on her face.

"Remember what Aang said! We have to stick together!" Suki reminded them before she started running to catch up to the others. Katara flashed a huge grin and grabbed Zuko by the hand, taking him by complete surprise.

"Come on!" she said to him as she all but dragged him up the hill. Zuko was unprepared for the sudden rush of butterflies and adrenalin when the young waterbender put her cool hand in his. As she pulled him with her towards the carnival he felt a blush rise to his cheeks, though he immediately chided himself. 

She was not an option for his heart, nor should she be.

Could he stop discussing within himself if he deserved these moments or not? Was it wrong for him to indulge in the laughter of the evening and the company of a beautiful, good soul when he had done so much to bring the world more pain?

At the same time the experience was foreign to him; Azula made sure of that throughout their childhood. Friends who were truly friends without ulterior motives? Words and conversations that held no double meaning, except maybe for humor on Sokka's part?

The hand that held his had yet to let go. Zuko gave it a squeeze and Katara's blue eyes immediately turned to his amber ones. The mutli-colored lights that shone from the carnival lanterns danced in her eyes and on her skin.

Sometimes he forgot the fact Katara wasn't just a warrior and master waterbender. Sometimes, she was just a girl. Maybe, for just one evening, he could stop being the banished fire prince and be just a boy going to a carnival with his friends, one of whom was a very pretty  _ girl _ that could stop his heart with a smile. 

Thoughts of Azula and his ever-present guilt washed away as he looked around the crowded square and red and gold lights bathed his skin.

"Relax," Katara whispered to him as she gave his hand a squeeze in return, misinterpreting his silence for nervousness.

"Ok," Zuko breathed back. They found their friends gathered around Toph who was currently acing a game of rock-hole.

"I want to face someone in a game of darts next!" Suki challenged as Toph landed the final goal and collected her prize. They went from booth to booth playing games. Sometimes they discreetly used their bending, sometimes they did not, but so far they had yet to lose. Aang was floating a ball into a hoop when they heard someone yell.

Zuko turned and saw a small group of teenage boys walking up to them. A pit landed in his stomach when he saw the person he was hoping to avoid leading the pack.

_ Chan. Shoot. I'm so in for it. We need to get out of here. _

Convinced that the little makeup job wouldn't stop Chan from recognizing him, Zuko hurriedly tapped Sokka and the shoulder and hissed at him

"Psst! We need to get out of here. Some of those kids are going to recognize me" Zuko explained. He had Sokka's attention immediately as the boy's eyes quickly shot to the upcoming group.

"Do you know them?" Sokka asked. Zuko grimaced, really hoping that he wouldn't have to address  _ that _ particular incident.

"Sort of, now let's go," Zuko said as he tried to pull Sokka with him. Too late, the group stopped in front of Team Avatar.

"Hey, you guys are so busted," Chan said cockily. Aang's eyes grew wide and he inched closer to Katara nervously. Suki tensed as Toph quickly moved into a stance. If these guys made one wrong move she was going to send rocks into each of their eyeballs. Sokka stood in front of the group as Zuko stepped behind him and lowered his head, trying not to draw attention to his face. 

There was a tense moment of silence as Chan and the other teens regarded the ragtag group with disdain.

"Your winning streak is over. We heard you guys are tearing up the carnival games. Figured we'd give you a run for your money," Chan said just as his eyes landed on Katara. "Hey, beautiful. Glad to see you made it! How about you and your friend ditching Baldy for the evening and watch some real skills tonight?" He nodded towards Suki.

Katara's eyes blazed angrily and Aang immediately straightened up, not taking kindly to be called 'Baldy.' Chan didn't back down as he obviously didn't realize how close he was to getting himself and his friends attacked by four master benders and two warriors.

"Just say the word, Twinkletoes, and I'll make him kiss the dirt," Toph muttered. Aang let out a breath and relaxed. 

"No, they don't know anything. It's fine," Aang said quietly.

"No one is ditching anyone," Sokka said firmly to Chan.

"Yeah," Suki added "I'd like to stay on the winning side, if you don't mind." There was a chorus of  _ ooooh's _ from the group behind Chan. He turned red and motioned at the others.

"Pick two from your team. I'll pick two from mine and we'll face off on the game of your choice. You first since you guys are obviously newcomers," Chan said graciously. The Gaang exchanged glances and Zuko shook his head. 

Aang and Toph didn't get the message, apparently.

"All right, you're on!" Toph said. "I'm Kwa Mai and this is Kuzon. Get ready to have your butts kicked!" She turned and headed back to the rock-hole booth. The group followed her, but Zuko held back. Katara recognized the look on his face and hung back as well.

"I'm going to stay with Lee!" she called to Sokka. She didn’t want to be near those strange boys and risk making a scene. Sokka nodded in understanding then followed the group to the booth.

"We're lucky that Chan guy didn't recognize me," Zuko said in relief when they were finally out of earshot.

"How do you know him?" Katara asked. Zuko's face grew red and he just shook his head.

“That’s a story I don’t really want to tell." 

Katara shrugged and skipped down the brightly lit street. “All right. If you want to talk, though, I hope you know you can tell me anything. You're the guardian to almost all my secrets already."

The unexpected confession warmed Zuko's heart.

"Almost all?" He said. Katara looked flustered and turned away from him.

"You'll have to stick around longer if you want more of that," she finally responded before turning her attention to navigating the carnival.

The street was crowded and Zuko dodged some carts and people to keep up with Katara. They had to stay together, after all. They stopped at a couple tents of people selling goods. Zuko saw Katara finger a beautiful multi-colored Phoenix feather that was wired into a hair clip. As soon as her back was turned he quietly purchased it and put it in his back pocket. 

They made their way to the square where there was some upbeat music playing. Katara swayed to the beat and watched the musicians with admiring eyes.

"I wish I could play music but my voice sounds like a bunch of squealing cat-keets," she told Zuko with a laugh.

"I'm sure you have a beautiful voice," Zuko said without thinking. Katara instantly looked up at him as a blush spread across her cheeks. He caught her eye and quickly backtracked.

"Uh, I mean, it can't be any worse than Haru, amiright?" he stammered awkwardly as he quickly ran a hand through his hair. She offered him a quick, obvious fake chuckle as a response.

She heard some gasps and laughter and quickly turned to the open square, thankful for the distraction. A young girl was pulling a scared looking boy into the center.

"Come on, Izon, you remember!" The girl laughed and started to move to the rhythm of the music. The boy tapped his feet awkwardly before trying to mirror her movements as best he could.

"This is embarrassing, On Ji" he said as he glanced around at the group gathering to watch.

"No it's not! It's fun!" On Ji laughed as she continued to move. Slowly, some other children crowded into the square to join the dancing. Katara tapped Zuko's shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I recognize that girl, On Ji!" she whispered excitedly. Zuko only heard half the sentence. His whole body tensed as a path of goosebumps started to make their way up his back when he felt her warm breath ghost over his good ear. 

"She's one of the students Aang invited to his dance party earlier this summer!" Katara continued, oblivious to Zuko's growing blush and increase of body temperature.

"No one really...dances for fun in the Fire Nation," Zuko explained, trying to put some distance between himself and Katara, even if it was a few inches.

"Well, looks like Aang changed that," Katara said proudly as some teenagers and even some adults joined in on the fun. She paused as if she was contemplating something.

"Maybe we should go find the others..." Zuko began. Katara didn't hear him. The last time she had danced she had been full of nerves and uncertainty. With her previous dance experience behind her, Katara was eager to try again. 

Zuko was entertaining no such thoughts, and Katara surprised him again by grabbing his hand and pulling him into the square. 

"Katara, no!" Zuko spluttered in protest as he almost tripped on his own feet going after her. Too late, Katara stood in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, copying some of the other couples in the square. People were watching. Too many people. 

“I am not dancing," he said curtly. 

"Too late for that," Katara said with a grin as she nodded down to their still-joined hands.

His eyes darted around the square. No one seemed to be paying special attention to them, and he was sure Katara would let him now if the makeup started to fade away. 

He had a split-second decision to make and it took him only a moment to check his answer. He knew what he wanted to do, and he let himself give in. 

He quickly snaked his right arm around her waist and placed his hand on the small of her back underneath the cascading waterfall of brown hair. The two of them instantly drew a sharp intake of breath as his warm hand met the cool skin of her back. Swallowing down the butterflies that swooped in his chest, Zuko pulled her up to him as close as he dared with a confidence he was not feeling at the moment.

"Fine, then we do it my way," he said to her as calmly as he could manage. "I was trained to dance at the Fire Court. No one here is dancing correctly."

"I wouldn't know any of those dances," Katara said, suddenly breathless. Her chest rose and fell and Zuko could feel the slight nervous tremors that shook her voice. She smirked up at him, but she wasn't fooling him with the false confidence. "After all," she continued "I am just a  _ filthy peasant, _ remember?"

Zuko stopped short as the wires in his brain momentarily short-circuited. Katara was... _ flirting  _ with him? He decided not to read into it and quickly led her into a spin. He watched as her skirts flared out, exposing the long toned brown legs that hid beneath.

"Just follow my lead as best you can. We'll do a simple one first...If you can handle it" he couldn't resist adding.

The jab at her abilities was all Katara needed for her to follow him in the dance in earnest. He saw her narrow her eyes and he knew the challenge had been accepted. They moved around the other dancers quickly. The dance Zuko was doing was not fast or complicated. It followed the four-beat rhythm at a moderate pace. 

Katara stopped counting the steps after the first few minutes and trusted Zuko to guide her for the rest of the dance.

It was quite different from dancing with Aang. For one thing, it was a  _ much _ more intimate style as the dance kept her swirling around in a close embrace with the firebender. Whenever she twirled away he pulled her back with such speed that she had to constantly keep herself from crashing against his chest. She could tell he was rusty. She was sure dancing hadn't been at the top of his priority list in the past few years. 

Regardless, he danced with a balance and grace that she was poorly trying to imitate.

"Think of the movements like your bending," Zuko whispered to her as he pulled her in from another spin. "Loose and fluid, like a wave." 

Katara nodded and she struggled to steady her nerves, but it was difficult. Tension flooded her all the way down to her fingertips and throughout her middle; a sort of sensation she never experienced before. 

It was ironic. 

Zuko was her enemy as of a few weeks ago. Now he held her close and she found herself acutely aware of how much she was enjoying the contact. 

Dancing was  _ hot _ .  _ Literally.  _ She noticed his body seemed to be growing warmer every time she returned to his arms. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was  _ very _ noticeable.

As she grew more confident in the dance she looked less at her feet and more into the face of her dancing partner.

Their eyes locked and Katara found herself burning in the swirling amber circles that pulled her closer. His gaze was unflinching and it added to the palpable tension growing between them. Her heart raced and the other dancers faded away. The music sped up and they moved with it.

So this was how it was for Tui and La. Push and Pull. He was Tui, the moon. She was La, the ocean that was subject to the other's command. She would rush in like a wave and recede as he once again pushed her away. She couldn't look away from him.

The song was ending and Zuko dipped her down then slipped his arm behind her legs and picked her up for a spin. The movement was fast, smooth, and seemingly effortless on his part. She was lost in the dance as she arched her head back and kept her arms around his neck for support. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he spun her around for the final beats before sliding her down and returning her to the ground as the music ended.

Her hands were pressed up against his chest and their eyes had once again locked together. His arms were around her waist, holding her flush against him. His breath came fast and Katara felt it breeze over her cheeks and lips as his head dipped close to hers. 

For the briefest of seconds as the last notes of music died away, his gaze broke from her eyes and glanced down at her lips.

A cheer and a burst of applause burst out from the onlooking crowd that had gathered. The noise broke the moment into pieces and Katara was the first to back away.

"Wo..wow. I've never danced like  _ that  _ before!" she said with a nervous laugh. She moved her hand up to pull some strands of hair out of her face. 

"I think we've garnered too much attention," Zuko said to her quietly as he looked around the square. He gently grabbed her elbow and ushered her out of the spotlight. The music started up again and the two absorbed into the crowd. 

They sat down on a bench to rest and watch the rest of the dancing. Katara glanced around but On Ji was nowhere to be seen.  _ Good. _ Being recognized by the girl would only complicate things.  _ Speaking of complicated... _

"Thank you for the dance," Zuko said abruptly. He was evidently nervous too. Katara breathed a sigh and leaned back against the bench.

All she could do was nod in response. The distance between them returned and Katara looked down at the space on the bench. She wasn’t sure how to process the rush that flooded her system, but she was very sure of one thing.

_ She wanted to do that again. _

-

"Remember what I said. Trust your instincts," Sokka said for the umpteenth time. Aang gave his best friend a side-glance and Suki rolled her eyes.

"I know,  _ Wang, _ " Aang said. He rolled the stone ball forward towards the two remaining pins at the end of the alley. Chan and his friends watched in suspense as the ball careened wildly down the ramp. Suki watched Toph closely out of the corner of her eye.

Aang and Toph had made the group lose one game by trying to simultaneously use their earthbending. After one brief, quiet, but insult-filled argument, the two had decided to take turns cheating. 

As the ball crashed against one of the pins, Toph quickly cocked her head to the left and the ball suddenly bounced from one pin to the other, taking them both out with ease. Chan's team immediately groaned and Chan collected a small stack of coins from his friends before handing them to Sokka with a long face.

"How about 13 out of 24?" he asked and was immediately met with a chorus of protests from his team.

"Chan, I'm gonna go broke."

"You said this was going to be easy."

"I just gave you the last of my vacation money!"

Chan sighed in defeat and Team Avatar erupted into cheers.

"All right! Let's go get some fire flakes!" Sokka ordered as he jangled the coins in his pocket.

"Let's go find Dung and Lee!" Aang said happily. He was excited to show Katara their winnings. Maybe he could buy her something. 

He turned and stuck his tongue out at Chan, ever the mature Avatar.

The group made their way to the square where the largest group of people were gathered. Music floated over the noise of the crowd and Sokka beamed. He might actually get to dance with Suki after all.

"Kuzon?" It was a girl's voice. Aang turned and saw On Ji running towards him.

"On Ji! Hey! You guys still dancing? Aang asked, excited to see a familiar face. On Ji nodded.

"Yeah! And I just started a dance party just like you! There was a couple just a second ago that was really good! You ought to come out and show us some moves!"

"Sure!" Aang said happily, always excited to show off some skills. He followed On Ji to the center of the square. Sokka grabbed Suki and pulled her into the dance. Toph was left standing there holding the recently purchased bag of snacks.

"Wow. So glad I’m single. This sounds like pointless exercise," Toph mumbled. She walked around, hoping to hear a familiar voice. Sparky and Sugar Queen had to be around here somewhere. After a few minutes, she thought she heard Katara laugh and followed the sound to a quieter corner of the square.

Sure enough, Zuko and Katara were sitting on a bench talking to each other in low voices. It seemed casual and Toph was just about to make her presence known when a quiet tune reached her ears.

Katara was singing.

Toph could feel the heartbeats that vibrated plainly through the rock bench and across the road to her feet. Both hearts were racing and Toph could pick out the slightest tremor in Katara's voice.

_ What the?  _ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a yelp from a voice that was distinctly  _ Sokka.  _ Zuko and Katara looked up and saw Toph just as Suki and Sokka emerged from the crowd, pulling a terrified Aang along with them. Toph couldn't see what was going on and turned to Sokka in annoyance

"What are you going on about, Snoozles?"

Katara jumped up and gasped. Aang's headband was missing. In its place were the clear outlines of an arrow on his forehead.

"We have to get out of here," Suki said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a mature one-shot set in the future after the war (the sexy, steamy kind :D) if any of y'all are interested in that sort of thing...feel free to check it out. Be nice. It was my first time at writing a sex scene and I let it loose into the world anyway.


	9. The Carnival Part III

The group raced up from the village, continually looking over their shoulders as they took detours back to the house just to be safe.

"How did it happen?" Zuko asked as they stopped to catch their breath.

"I was trying to show On Ji a new dance move and when I spun her, the end of my headband got caught in one of her buttons and ripped it off," Aang explained. "I guess I had been sweating and the makeup rubbed off under the band."

"Did she spot it? Did her heartbeat change? Did she look shocked?" Toph pestered. Aang shook his head.

"I just covered what I could of my forehead and told her I was embarrassed. And I don't know! I'm not as good as you, Toph. I can't sense heartbeats…yet anyway." His voice wavered a little bit and he put a hand to his exposed arrow.

"I think we got to him pretty quickly," Suki said. "Everyone was dancing, and I don't think they were paying attention. The girl didn't look alarmed." 

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the crisis appeared to be over, she was bummed that their evening was cut short. They would miss the magic show and the fireworks that were coming up. She knew she was being silly. Going out tonight was a risk all on its own – a risk they probably shouldn't have taken if they were to be completely honest. But there were so few times to step back and forget that they were in the middle of a war…

"We can see the fireworks from the roof of the house," Zuko said as if he was reading her thoughts. She gave him a smile and just nodded. They finally reached the back gate to the beach house. Sokka collapsed on the ground in the courtyard.

"Never a moment of peace!" he complained loudly. Suki laid down beside him and poked him in the side.

"Could be worse. We could have been destroyed by Azula back at the air temple," she pointed out.

"Well…" Sokka said.

"Or Sokka and Zuko could have never escaped from the Boiling Rock," Aang added.

"Sure, but…"

"Haru could be singing to us right now," Toph pointed out.

"Oh, come on. It couldn't be that bad!" Sokka protested with a laugh.

"That girl could tell her parents about the strange boy with the arrow scar and news could be traveling back to Azula right now as we speak," Zuko said bluntly. The laughing mood instantly disappeared as everyone turned to stare at Zuko.

"Uh, yeah, actually. That would be worse," Sokka said.

"There's no way we can know for sure, Zuko," Suki said as she put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko shook his head.

"No, there isn't. The only way we'll know is when Azula or my father shows up on the doorstep. I knew going to that carnival was a bad idea! I didn't want to go in the first place!" Zuko said in frustration.

"Then why did you go?" Toph asked. Zuko's eyes immediately shot over to Katara. She met his gaze looking guilty. Toph didn't miss the way Katara's heart rate jumped.

"I…I wanted you all to be safe," Zuko stammered out. 

Toph relaxed her tense fists. _The truth._

The first blast of fireworks echoed through the night sky and the bright light flickered across everyone's face in the courtyard. Everyone was silent for a minute while colorful lights flashed over the hillside.

"Should we pack up and leave?" Aang asked finally. Zuko thought about it but then shook his head.

"I don't think so. We've lost so much training time as it is. The more we move around the more we risk being spotted anyway. Let's just lie low for the next few weeks and avoid the market as much as possible," Zuko said.

"I can fish!" Sokka offered.

"And we have plenty of rice stocked back for a while," Katara said.

"I can go to the market alone when we need fruit and vegetables," Suki said. Aang and Zuko shared a glance. If need be, Zuko could resurrect the Blue Spirit for some night shopping.

"It's settled then," Aang said brightly, the nerves gone from his voice. He grinned and airbended his way onto the roof. "C'mon guys. Let's finish watching the fireworks then we can make a fire down at the beach. The evening isn't completely lost."

"Hey, I had fun kicking the butts off of those cocky fire nation teens," Toph commented.

"It was pretty great," Suki agreed with a laugh. The group quickly made their way up to the roof with Aang. Suki easily climbed up the side of the railing. Toph raised herself with a rock pillar and stepped cautiously onto the stone tiles. Aang grinned and grabbed her elbow to steady her and led her up to a flatter part of the roof facing the town. 

Sokka quickly scampered into the house to climb through a window on the upper floor while Zuko opted to climb up the porch poles. Katara started to follow him, but the hem of her skirt got caught in one of the exposed nails. She gasped as the sudden jerk made her lose her grip on the slippery roof tiles. 

Quick as a flash, Zuko's arm shot out in reflex and grabbed her. He hoisted her up, and Katara found herself once again chest to chest with the firebender. A seemingly random apology was the first thing to leave her lips instead of a thank you. 

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, "for making you come to the carnival."

"You didn’t make me," Zuko replied quietly. “And don’t think I didn’t enjoy myself.” This time, he didn't miss the blush that flashed across her cheeks. His heart was thumping out of his chest, and he wondered if she could feel it beneath her tiny hands that pressed against his chest. He released her arm and backed away from her.

Another firework burst in the sky, sending a flash of light over the roof and highlighting the small group that was gathered at the top. As the light flashed across her features, Katara smiled and Zuko saw genuine affection in her eyes. It was the same look that she gave Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda. It was a look he once thought would never be directed at him. 

The previous week flashed into his memory and he was once again reminded why he stood in awe of the girl before him.

The look he gave her back was one of admiration and respect and, though he didn't know it at the time, the feeling was mutually returned. Together they walked up the roof to the others, comfortable in the silence that had fallen between them.

Suki was nestled comfortably against Sokka's chest while Toph had both of her arms around one of Aang's. She always went to either Aang or Sokka to hold on to whenever she didn't feel safe or in an environment she couldn't see. Katara settled down on the opposite side of Aang and Zuko sat between her and Sokka.

"And that one was a red one" Aang was saying to Toph about the fireworks. "Red is the color of fire and sunsets and…" his eyes scanned around looking for another red thing to point out. His eyes settled on Zuko and he said the next words without thinking. "And Zuko's scar." 

Zuko jumped and reflexively put a hand up to his eye.

"Wait, Zuko has a scar? None of you guys mentioned that before! Where is it?" Toph asked. Zuko stared daggers into Aang.

"It's on my face, Toph," he said briskly.

"How big is it?" she asked, not picking up his tone.

"Over my eye and most of one side of my face to my ear." 

"How did you get it?" Toph asked, picking up on his tone and ignoring it.

"I was...the wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time," Zuko responded carefully "That’s it," he added as Toph opened her mouth to ask another question.

"Sorry, Zuko" Aang quietly. Zuko shrugged. He didn't mean to be so defensive, but he never discussed his scar with anyone.

_Well, not anyone yet._

"I have a scar too," Toph declared as she pulled her skirt up. Katara's hand shot out to stop the cloth from billowing open in the breeze. Obviously, Toph couldn't care less as she shot one dirty bare foot in the air and pointed at her upper calf. There was a jagged line that ran to her knee.

"I had just met the badger moles and was starting to learn to earthbend. I followed them into a hole without thinking about it and I think I fell about eight feet onto some rocks" she said. Zuko winced and Sokka whistled as he leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Man, that must've hurt! How'd you get back home?" Sokka asked. Toph proceeded to tell a story that Zuko was certain was extremely embellished. His eyebrow raised when she described mounting the giant badger moles while she was bleeding out and nearly dying. He spotted Suki hiding a grin while Sokka and Aang listened, mouths agape as they drank in every word.

"How old were you again?" Aang asked when Toph finished her heroic tale.

"Uh, six I think," Toph responded. Katara managed to turn a laugh into a strained cough. 

The team took turns describing the circumstances of various injuries. Zuko, of course, opted out of this part of the conversation.

"Uh, Sokka, I'm pretty sure that's just a birthmark," Suki said sweetly to her boyfriend as he proudly showed the group his "mystery scar" on his back left shoulder.

"No way. Can't be. It wasn't there two years ago. How can you explain that?" Sokka asked triumphantly.

"Um, a freckle then?" Suki laughed "It's not a scar." 

Aang laughed along with the rest of the group, but Katara noticed he kept looking down at his foot where the skin was scarred a deep red color where Azula's lightning had exited his body. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and was rewarded with a smile beaming from Aang's grey eyes.

He had told a story of the time he was learning how to make his air scooter and ended up crashing into one of the monk statues at the temple. He had successfully removed the hand of the stone figure and cracked a rib. Monk Gyatso witnessed the event but never told the other monks that it was Aang who accidentally relieved Avatar Yang Chen of her hand.

The fondness in the young avatar's voice could not be missed when he spoke of his mentor. It made Katara happy to see him smile, but broke her heart at the same time. 

Some scars weren't visible on the outside. 

As the last of the fireworks died away, the group ceased their chatter and just watched the faint glow of the still buzzing carnival.

"Suki, remember how I asked you to tell me about Kyoshi?" Zuko asked, breaking the silence. Suki looked up in surprise. She didn't think Zuko remembered saying that, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"I would love to tell you guys about my home," Suki said softly. Sokka sat up quickly and gave his girlfriend a charming smile.

"And I am ready to listen!" Sokka declared eagerly. "I need to learn about my future in-laws sooner or later!" Katara laughed but Suki just gave a small sad smile.

"None of the Kyoshi warriors have parents, Sokka" she explained, her blue eyes glistening with a faraway look in her eye. "All of the girls that are trained as warriors are nonbending orphans from mixed nation backgrounds. I know my father was Water Tribe and my mother was from the Earth Kingdom, but nothing else.” It wasn’t a call for sympathy; Suki stated it as a blank fact. She didn’t know enough about her parents to miss them.

“I was brought to Kyoshi when I was very young. It's part of the reason why Kyoshi remained neutral for most of the war. We weren't supposed to be a place of conflict. It was supposed to be a haven for those of us who were...different. We found a new purpose as warriors. We carried on the traditions and stories of Avatar Kyoshi and the girls became my family," Suki explained.

Katara's heart pulled towards her friend who had never exhibited anything but strength and kindness. She still had her father, and she couldn't imagine growing up without a parental figure. 

Zuko was listening to Suki as if he was hanging on every word. Sokka had inched as close as he could and looked at her with large concerned blue eyes. The only one who looked distant from the conversation was the only one who still had both parents living. 

"Kyoshi is beautiful when it's not burning" Suki continued as she turned her attention to Zuko. He grimaced and squirmed on the roof tiles.

"You're not ever going to let me forget that, are you?" he asked in resignation. Suki shook her head. _Definitely not._

"There are several inlets and gulfs all around the island. You guys all saw the main gulf when you came to Kyoshi last winter. The Unagi lives only in the largest gulf, so we were free to play and fish in the other areas of the island. Honestly Aang, it's amazing you didn't get hurt or worse back then."

Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Stupid and reckless" he repeated to Katara with a small smile. 

Katara remembered it well. She had been so scared. She remembered how her hands shook as she bended the water out of Aang's throat. Back then, she had been hiding from an angry looking Zuko who was dressed in full armor and rode a Komodo Rhino, that cursed pony tail swinging from side to side.

Suki continued, describing the island's beautiful mountain peaks and the crystal streams that flowed from the top of the tallest mountain all the way to the back of the village. That transitioned into the many childhood stories that she shared with the other warriors. They all had a good laugh at some of the antics that Suki described. 

Katara decided the girl was more like Sokka than she cared to admit.

"One of my earliest memories is from when I first arrived on Kyoshi," Suki continued, "The supply ship brought me over from the Earth Kingdom mainland. I remember getting off the ship and walking up to the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. She was so tall and her makeup and expression scared me. I backed away and started to cry because I was just a terrified, lonely, little girl at that point. A Kyoshi Warrior came up and knelt before me. She removed her headpiece so I could see she was a girl, just like me. She hugged me close and took me to my new room with the other girls. She looked fearsome but she was loving and kind and nurturing. Her name was Koyoh." 

Suki smiled sadly and looked at Aang. "I guess you could say she was my Monk Gyatso." 

Aang reached his foot out and nudges Suki’s knee. “Hey, I think they’d both be proud of us.”

Suki looked down at the roof tiles. “I hope so.”

"Does Kyoshi still take in orphaned girls?" Zuko asked curiously. Suki shrugged.

"I haven't been back to Kyoshi since Aang first arrived last winter. Once our village was repaired, we decided we needed to use our skills to help. That's when we traveled to the Earth Kingdom. There were a few younger girls still at the island, but we don't get new ones that often." 

Suki continued to tell the group about her first few years of training and what she dreamed to do when she went back. She talked about the other warriors who were her sisters. Zuko was surprised to hear that there were three girls in the Kyoshi warriors that had at least one Fire Nation parent. According to Suki, it was something that didn't really bother anyone.

Oh, and Sokka learned that Suki once dated foaming-mouth guy. That was rich. He would never let her forget that.

"I'm not bitter or unhappy at how my life has turned out at Kyoshi. I don’t have regrets. If my life played out differently then I wouldn't have my girls and I wouldn't have met you all," Suki finished, the affection clear in her voice.

"And me, your boyfriend,” Sokka added as he raised his hand. “You wouldn't have met me." 

"I think she included you when she said _'you all,'_ Snoozles," Toph said with a laugh.

"I guess, maybe I do have one thing I regret.”

The others stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise. Suki wrapped her arm around her knees.

“I was able-bodied and strong and the best out of my group of warriors. They made me their leader and I was proud of that. One day, on a supply run to the mainland, I was offered the opportunity to join a scout team that would've stopped a group of firebenders that were rampaging and looting smaller Earth Kingdom villages. I declined the offer and never knew the outcome of the mission. It keeps me up at night. I had the opportunity to make a difference, and I stood by and just watched." 

The confession was unexpected and abruptly cut the happy mood short.

"We all have stuff that we're ashamed of," Aang told her understandingly. "But this spring, a Guru showed me how we could let go of our guilt and let our chi flow freely. I had to do that. I had to let go of my guilt for abandoning the world and running away."

"How do you let go of guilt?" Zuko blurted suddenly. Understanding filled Aang's eyes as he regarded his new friend with who had been hurt so much in the past.

"We have to let it out first, ask forgiveness if needed, and then forgive ourselves. Only then can we learn to become free," Aang said.

"I'll start," Sokka offered. "I've told this to Suki but...I feel guilty for failing our troops on the Day of Black Sun. I think all the time that when Aang first told us that the capital city was empty we should have taken the opportunity to run back to the beach and escape. But I was desperate, and even though I know that it was a group decision, I still blame myself for our defeat that day."

"But Sokka, you saved Dad from prison. How could you still feel guilty?" Katara asked.

"Katara, Dad wasn't the only prisoner. Every time I looked at Haru or Teo I would feel guilty. I led the invasion that resulted in the imprisonment of their fathers," Sokka said in a low voice. 

Katara didn't have a response. She didn't realize the burden that her brother still kept on his shoulders.

"Sokka, I know they're not here, but I know the other warriors would say there is nothing to forgive," Toph said, speaking up finally. "You just need to forgive yourself." Sokka bowed his head and Suki put her arm around him.

"I have to learn to forgive myself too," Suki whispered to him. "We can't change the past. We can only accept it and move on."

"I'll make it up to them if... _when_ I see them again," Sokka said, a tremor in his voice.

"There is nothing to make up. You have to let it go, Sokka," Aang said quietly. Sokka's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he lifted up his head and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Thanks guys," he said quietly. Toph surprised everyone when she spoke up after Sokka. She turned her head towards Aang and hung on his arm a little tighter.

"Clearing chakras sounds a little like earthbending. You have to face the problems head on, like a rock. If I can't do that, then what kind of earthbender am I?"

"What do you feel guilty about?" Aang asked her.

"I don't want to spell it all out. Besides, Sokka and Katara already know about it. I guess the last thing I need to do is ask forgiveness. I've already accepted what I did and forgiven myself. I can only hope _they_ forgive me," Toph said simply. 

Katara reached over and squeezed Toph's hand. "Then you've already one-upped me, Toph." she said honestly.

"What's blocking your water chakra?" Aang asked Katara, evidently wanting everyone to share in the experience. Katara's eyes grew dark and she immediately looked down at her hands. Her voice was low and Aang almost didn't hear her response.

"I've already let it out to someone. I just need to forgive myself."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Sokka asked, evidently worried. Katara just shook her head, still staring at her hands.

"No, I don't."

"You can talk to me about it later if you don't want to talk about it in a group," Aang said, wanting to help. Katara picked her head up and Zuko caught the look in her eyes as a feeling of shame flooded her chest. Aang was the last person she could open up to about this.

"I...don't think I can do that, Aang," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's really important, Katara. This is your water chakra! I understand that opening up is hard, and admitting our faults is even harder, but believe me when I say it's worth it," Aang insisted.

"Uh, aren't your chakras still blocked, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked. Katara breathed a sigh of relief as Aang's attention was pulled off of her.

"Yes, but not because I didn't unblock them mentally. My earth chakra in my back was blocked when Azula shot me. I've meditated over and over trying to clear it again, but chakras can be blocked mentally _and_ physically. I don't know how to physically unblock the chakra. Katara said she felt my energy penned up around that point when she was healing me. It's at the base of my spine right where the big scar is," Aang explained to Toph. 

Toph was silent for a moment as she thought this through.

"Can I see it?" she asked. 

Zuko was confused at the reuqest, but Aang immediately understood what she meant. He peeled off his shirt and turned his back to Toph. She reached forward and let her fingertips search his back. Her eyes widened when she felt the outlines of the marred skin. She traced it carefully before venturing to the center where the skin was still a dark twisted red color.

"Red?" she asked. Aang nodded.

"Red."

Zuko looked away and he spotted tears welling up in Katara's eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize what she was thinking.

"I feel guilty that I wasn't able to heal you better. If I had practiced more then maybe I could unblock your chakra and maybe you wouldn't have this scar," Katara broke out. 

Aang pulled his shirt back over his head and turned to Katara, assuming that this was the guilt that she had been referring to earlier.

"I don't blame you, Katara. Now forgive yourself and let it go. Let the guilt flow down the stream."

Katara just nodded and pulled Aang into a hug. There was a minute of quiet as everyone turned to Zuko, who had remained silent. He looked around nervously, realizing that they were waiting for him to speak. He felt a touch on his arm and he looked down at Katara who gave him an understanding smile.

"You don't have to talk about it. Sometimes we just aren’t ready to face some things, and I hope that’s ok," she said. The double meaning was not lost on him.

"But even if you don't want to talk about it," Sokka said, having heard the quiet words, "I hope you know that all of us, _all of us_ , have forgiven you for the past. You never need to apologize again. You've proven yourself to every person here. You're one of us, buddy."

_“I'm angry at myself!”_

This night on Ember Island was proving to be the opposite of the last time. 

Zuko just nodded as the others echoed the words of Sokka. Katara even reached out and gave his hand a quick tight squeeze. Maybe Aang could show Zuko how to unlock all of his own chakras. Zuko knew there was one thing that still weighed on him. 

His uncle. He could never unblock his chakras until he could seek forgiveness from Iroh.

\---

It wasn't long before Toph was snoring softly against Aang. The group spent hours talking, and now it was much too late for a bonfire down at the beach. No one seemed to argue when Katara declared it was time for bed. 

Zuko carried the sleeping Toph down to her stone floored bedroom on the first floor. He gently laid her down and tucked her in. Her snoring reverberated through the door after he shut it behind him, and he smiled.

He finally admitted to himself how much he cared for the young earthbender. The love he had always wanted to give Azula had found its place with Toph. 

He wondered what she had been feeling guilty about, but as he made his way through the darkness of the house, he was satisfied with the thought that maybe one day she would tell him when she was ready.

He heard Sokka and Aang talking to each other in low voices behind the door in their room. The two boys had opted to room together and more than once Zuko had been woken up to the sound of laughter floating through the floorboards from the room below. 

The two boys found a bit of respite and fun in their brotherhood, and at nighttime, when the others had gone to bed, the warrior and the avatar would morph into children again and forget about the duties they carried and the war they were in.

Zuko made his way up the steps and his sharp ears picked up the light sound of Suki's snoring from the room across the hall. He smiled to himself when he remembered the look in her eyes as she spoke of Kyoshi. Her voice betrayed the love and longing that she held for her home. He hoped she would make it back and that her warrior sisters would return safely with her.

As Zuko turned to go into his own room, a faint sound caught his ears. He moved to the open window and recognized the song that Katara had sung to him at the carnival. Her light high voice carried the notes of the sad tune across the night air and he found himself entranced.

_Howl lonely Polar Dog into the crystal night - La will rock my spirit as Yue holds my soul - my tribe, my blood, my family are my celestial light - I feel no fear nor know the cold - So howl lonely Polar Dog into the crystal night - howl lonely Polar Dog into the crystal night._

As the last notes died away, Katara stood and enjoyed the feeling of the warm summer air drifting over her dark skin. The clear night sky was spread out before her, and her eyes traced it until the lines between the ocean and the sky melted into one. The stars twinkled brightly and she wished she knew their names as Yue lit the sky and kissed the waves below. 

She wished this moment of peaceful solitude would go on forever, that the war would end or freeze in these moments and she could savor her breath and the life that she loved.

"Katara?"

_And on the other hand..._

She turned to meet the eyes of Zuko. He crawled back through the window and hesitated to stand beside her.

"Are they all in bed?" she asked. 

Zuko nodded. "I know you don't want to talk about it any more, but you need to forgive yourself."

She sighed as he walked up to her. Her back was turned but she knew by his tone that his face was full of concern.

"We all have our secrets, Zuko. The difference is, you just know about mine. Let's make a deal. You let go of your guilt and I'll let go of mine."

Zuko stared at her back as the edges of her dress billowed in the breeze. "I can't. Not until I see Uncle." he said in a low voice.

"Then I can't either. Not until I can tell Aang..."

"I owe my uncle an apology, Katara!" Zuko's voice raised at her for the first time. "You do not owe an apology to Aang for bloodbending!" 

The passion in his tone surprised her and she turned to face him, her eyes once again glistening with tears. Zuko's face softened and he calmed himself and lowered his voice. 

"He isn't the absolute authority on right and wrong. You might never be able to tell him, but that is ok."

Katara didn't look like she believed him. Zuko took one more timid step forward then made up his mind and grabbed her into a hug before a protest could leave her lips.

"Forgive yourself," he murmured into her chestnut hair. "Self loathing is better suited to firebenders with bad hair and worse mood swings." He felt her chest vibrate against him as she let out a breathy laugh.

"I will try to stop thinking of myself like a monster..." she said as she pulled back to look him in the face. Zuko didn't let her go. "But don't ever insult your hair. It's currently one of the things that I actually like about you." Zuko chuckled and the tense moment was gone as she pulled away from him.

“Last time I was here I was told it was a magical place that could help people find out more about themselves and each other.” The random blanket statement popped out of nowhere, and Katara turned to him curiously.

“Was that true for the last time you were here?”

For the first time, that memory of the beach wasn’t as dark and shameful as he remembered it. He _had_ learned about himself back then. If anything, it was the moment he finally started turning back to the light. 

“Yeah,” he answered honestly. “It was.”

They stood together and watched the sky for one more precious, quiet minute before heading back through the window to their respective rooms. They said goodnight as they shared a wordless sentiment.

He admired her, and she respected him. Neither said it, but both knew it. And that was enough.


	10. A Different Angle Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who spots the Star Wars reference hidden in here...
> 
> This arc is primarily Toph's, but it introduces a key plot point in the Season 4 project that this is a prequel for.

The sun had already risen above the treetops when Toph awoke with a snort. There was a recurring pounding noise followed by loud bursts of laughter floating over from across the hall. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. 

The past few days had been fortunately quiet. There hadn't been any retribution from the night at the carnival, and the team was starting to relax again. They all continued to spar while Zuko and Aang spent long hours going over firebending forms and various exercises. Aang was improving rapidly, but not quickly enough. 

It worried Toph, and she knew it  _ really  _ worried Zuko.

Toph blew the bangs out of her eyes and finally resigned herself to sitting up. She liked her room. She could see everything because of the stone floor, and the bed was more comfortable than anywhere else they had stayed. She would be content to live in the Fire Lord's house for a while. 

She headed to Aang and Sokka's room just as she heard Suki's footsteps come down the stairs.

"Sokka! What are you two doing?" Suki yelled when she opened the boy's bedroom. A broken vase was in the corner. A broom handle was hanging from the ceiling, stuck in a cracked floorboard. Sokka was hanging off the side of a cupboard door. Aang was on top of the wardrobe reaching for a terrified looking Momo who was perched on the small candle chandelier in the ceiling.

"Uh…" Sokka stammered. His cheeks blushed red and he looked as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"We're playing Catch the Lemur!" Aang called cheerfully from his spot atop the wardrobe. "It's a new game we just made up."

"No bending involved," Sokka added. 

Toph shook her head and headed outside while Suki started going on about cleaning up the room before Katara saw it. Suki didn't need to worry. Katara wasn't in the house and wouldn't be for another twenty minutes.

Since the carnival, Katara had been getting up before Aang and meeting Zuko to spar out on the beach. Earlier that week, Toph had woken up to the sound of two sets of footsteps coming down the steps. Curious, she had gotten up and followed them to the cliffside where she could see. 

Beyond that, the sand made everything extremely fuzzy. It still frustrated her how much she stunk at sandbending.

The sounds of the friendly match reached her ears, accompanied by a small amount of good natured jabbing and laughter. She had walked back to the house, curiosity satisfied. 

A little while later she heard Katara come back in just before Aang appeared from his room. Katara would clean up then make breakfast while Aang had his early morning lesson.

If Toph had suspicions that there was a growing crush between Sparky and Sugar Queen, then the past week eliminated them. 

Heartbeats returned to average and, though the two of them were spotted more and more often together, everything just seemed so  _ boring _ and  _ normal. _ There was a growing friendship between the two benders that resulted in a feeling of security when they were in each other's company.

Toph was glad for it. Katara acted like a mother to the group while Zuko was quickly filling the male mentor role that had been lacking (despite Sokka's good intentions).

Down at the beach, Katara was growing frustrated. Zuko had managed to throw her off with the same move the past few mornings. Every time she threw up a wall of ice to protect herself from a blast, his fire would suddenly grow tentacles and reach around the wall towards her instead of blowing through the wall by force. She had noted its similarity to her octopus form and realized that the prince was making up new techniques based on her waterbending.

It both flattered her and infuriated her. 

Firebending forms were harder to incorporate into waterbending. Just as she was thinking this, a strand of fire wrapped itself around her ankle and she tripped at the sudden sting. She landed on her side and reflexively bended the morning dew out of the surrounding sand and shot forward a shield. 

Zuko had been running towards her and curled his shoulder into the still forming ice wall, melting it as he went. The momentum carried him through her defenses and he stood above her, holding out his fist while a large grin plastered across his features.

"How about two out of three?" he asked smugly. He was so cocky. 

Katara snorted and moved to stand up, but instead whipped her foot forward and took out his knees. He collapsed, landing startled in the sand next to her.

"You might be learning from me, but while you've been teaching Aang, I've picked up some things from Suki" Katara said as she returned his earlier smirk. Zuko collected himself and sat up, leaning against one of the cliffside rocks. Katara did the same and settled contently next to him. They were both still breathing quickly from their match.

"So you noticed some of the waterbending moves?" he asked her. Katara nodded her head, some of the dry sand falling out of her hair at the movement.

"Yeah, and I've tried to start incorporating your firebending forms into my attacks too, but it's harder than I expected," she explained.

"Do you want help?"

She snorted. "You didn't need any." 

"I'm older."

"Doesn't make you smarter."

"It doesn't?"

"It does?" Katara narrowed her eyes. “I seem to remember a certain firebender challenging me to a duel while I stood atop an  _ iceberg _ during a  _ full moon. _ Smarter my foot!”

They laughed and Zuko sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. He was glad the past was something they could both honestly laugh about. He started to pick sand out of his own hair and enjoyed the feeling of the ocean wind, the sound of the waves, and the peaceful company. 

A seagull pelican flew by and it reminded him of something.

"Hey, um, so the night of the carnival…" he began suddenly. Katara suddenly turned towards him. Zuko ran a nervous hand through his hair. The sand was gone, but his fingers needed to fidget.

"I uh, got you something," he finished awkwardly. Katara looked surprised but she just gave him a small smile.

"Really? What" she asked. There was the smallest inflection of excitement in her voice and she leaned her head towards him in anticipation. Without thinking, he started picking bits of sand out of her hair. 

It wasn’t the fact that he was so close and pulling his fingers through her hair. It was the realization that  _ she enjoyed it _ that made her blush and look away from him shyly. 

"Just something from one of the shops," Zuko said quickly. "I just forgot to give it to you, is all." Katara nodded and moved all her hair over one shoulder so Zuko could finish picking through the rest.

"Hey, Sparky!" It was Toph's voice. It came from the rocks above them and made Katara jump before she could respond.

"As you all frequently forget, I am blind and don't know where you are." But Toph typically did know. And the fact that she couldn't see them now irked her to no end. 

_ Blasted sand. _ She had never struggled to control her element, but she'd never been surrounded by so much sand since the desert.

_ The desert. _ Yet another reminder of her lacking skill. Sand was just so  _ flexible _ . The opposite of rock, basically. When it was wet it caked together, but still didn't communicate any strong vibrations to her feet. The moisture tended to absorb them. When it was dry, it followed the breeze so easily. It was so hard to sense, especially when it was always changing direction.

She had always approached bending in one way: like a rock. But sand was something else entirely.

"We're down here, Toph!" Zuko called up, breaking her out of her thoughts. He got to his feet and held a hand out to Katara. It was time for Aang's lesson anyway. Katara sighed as Zuko pulled her up. 

The peaceful morning she had started to depend on to clear her head before each day was now coming to end. Toph was probably hungry, Sokka was  _ definitely  _ hungry, and Aang would be down any second.

Katara didn't want Aang to see her sparring every morning with Zuko. She was afraid it would hurt his feelings that she didn't want to spar firebending with him. The truth was, Zuko was so much more of a challenge than Aang was. Also, Aang was always so timid when they sparred. It was like he was afraid of breaking or hurting her. 

It was a stark contrast from how he sparred with Toph. How either of them didn't have a concussion yet was a miracle. 

Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to employ his full skill when dueling with her. He had complete faith that she could handle herself, and that alone was flattering. She hadn't gotten burned yet, but she was sure it was only a matter of time. Even then, that wasn't really a problem.

"Thanks Zuko. I won yesterday, so I figured I'd go easy on you today," she said as she took Toph's hand and started to walk back up to the house.

"You wish, Katara." He called up to her. "I'm serious about showing you forms, though. Tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

Katara just shook her head. Just as she and Toph reached the courtyard Aang came flying (no,  _ literally flying _ ) out of the house.

"Good morning Toph! Good morning Katara! I promise it's all fixed! I'm headed to train with Zuko!" he shouted over his shoulder. 

Katara looked puzzled. "Uh, what’s all fixed?" 

Toph just grinned. "If they're lucky, you'll never have any idea." 

The morning went quickly. By the time Zuko and Aang were done with their morning training, it was time for breakfast. Per usual, Zuko and Katara dished up food for the others before settling down to eat themselves. Once breakfast was done and cleaned up, the group paired off in the courtyard to spar.

Toph and Suki relaxed under the porch while Zuko faced off with Sokka and Katara was matched against Aang. 

Zuko had warned Aang to avoid using the fire and air combination trick in the courtyard, but the match wasn't going Aang’s way and he wanted to show Katara one of his more powerful moves. 

Even more frustrating was the fact that Katara suddenly started to shake up her bending routine. Her attacks were more abrupt and sharper than her typical gliding movements. It caught him off guard. 

It took him a few minutes to realize Katara was using firebending forms. 

Zuko's rule that Aang could only use firebending was still in effect. It was maddening.

Aang was panting. He was soaked to the bone and didn't bother to dry himself off. The typical timid approach he typically took when sparring with Katara was starting to dissolve as he got more and more frustrated.

Zuko was watching the match with increasing curiosity as he sparred with Sokka. Sokka had improved greatly in a short time with his 'space sword' as he called it, but Zuko was still able to divide his attention between his current match and the one going on at the end of the courtyard. 

He watched Katara's varied movements with a hint of pride as he noted the forms she was employing. If she had been facing off against him, the stances would be too slow for her to use them at an advantage, but she was facing Aang. And they were working with great effect.

Zuko watched as Aang's movements became more hurried and less pronounced. His shots were going a bit wild as the boy became more and more frustrated that he couldn't land a hit.

Katara, meanwhile, was enjoying the match. It was a slower pace than sparring with Zuko and she found it the perfect opportunity to work on some of the forms that she picked up from the firebender. 

She was oblivious to Aang's growing frustrations as she focused on the variations between fire and water.

Aang had just rolled back to his feet after dodging a particularly unpredictable water whip. He was breathing hard and his eyes were zoned in on Katara's feet. If he could break her root, just like he tried to do when facing Zuko, maybe he could scoop her off her feet. To do that he would need to startle her. 

Aang knew the perfect thing.

As Katara spiraled water around her, Aang saw his opportunity. Leaning down, He streamed fire from his first two fingers, directing them at her feet. Then, closing his eyes and trusting his seismic senses, he focused on where she was pushing off, anticipating where she would land to avoid his attack. 

Eyes still closed, he focused the stream of fire in that direction, adding the airbending at the last second to increase the surprise.

Katara made a mistake. 

She had grown too comfortable and relaxed during the fight. As she moved to quickly dodge Aang's most recent attack, she was met by a stream of fire aimed at her feet. She quickly bended up a shield, but the fire doubled in size and she stumbled in surprise. She tried to dodge, but the quick movement made her slip and she barely had enough time to throw up a second shield before the blade of fire widened. 

She yelped in surprise as the heat seared across her face and the ice shield quickly melted away.

Zuko had taken his eyes off of the fight for a moment to block an attack from Sokka. Sokka was sweating and could tell that Zuko wasn't giving all of his attention to the match. This frustrated him more and he sped up his movements, though his arms were already aching. There was a shout from the other side of the courtyard. Zuko's head turned and Sokka took the opportunity to pull one of Zuko's dual swords out of his hands. He beamed at his accomplishment, but the feeling was short lived as Zuko dropped his other sword and ran across the courtyard. 

Katara was lying dazed on the ground while Aang was rushing to her in panic.

Suki made it to Katara first, and Katara lifted her head. Relief flooded Sokka as he stopped behind Zuko.

"Katara! Are you ok!" Aang asked, sliding to his knees beside her. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could control it." A hand landed on Aang's shoulder and jerked him up. He turned to face a very angry Zuko.

"What were you thinking? I told you not to use that move in the courtyard!" he yelled. Suki helped Katara stand up, a bit shaken but otherwise ok.

"Zuko, it's fine. I'm not hurt," Katara said, anxious to calm him down.

"No, Katara. It's not fine. Aang, you've got to listen to me if I tell you not to do something! I don't care if you're the blazing avatar! You've been practicing firebending for all of a month! You can't control that volume of fire yet" Zuko continued. Aang hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Zuko looked like he was about to add something but Katara put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"He's learned his lesson. Stop yelling at him," she said sternly. She turned to Aang. "I'm fine. That was one of the best spars we've ever had. Thank you for the challenge." 

Aang just nodded and made his way over to Toph. He heaved a sigh and laid down on the stone porch.

"Way to sneak in some earthbending, Twinkletoes" Toph said, hoping to cheer him up. Aang opened one eye and looked at her.

"What? I didn't earthbend," he said. Toph grinned.

"Suki said you had your eyes closed for the last half of the fight. There's only one way you can fight when you do that," Toph explained. Aang perked up.

"Thanks, Toph!" he exclaimed, encouraged. He looked across the courtyard and caught Katara's eye. She offered him a small smile while Sokka was checking her arms and shoulders.

"I'm fine, Sokka. Really. We've been sparring consistently over a week and I haven't gotten burned yet," she said to her brother, turning her gaze from Aang.

"The key word being  _ yet,”  _ Sokka emphasized. “That was a lot of fire. It spooked all of us." 

Katara glanced up at Zuko. His lips were set in a hard line and he had yet to stop glaring in Aang's direction.

"Zuko, I promise I'm ok. If anything, it wasn't Aang's fault. You've fired twice as much fire at me before and I've deflected it. I thought it was going to be easy so my head wasn't in the game. I need to devise a different way to deflect direct attacks against fire. It's something I need to work on," Katara said, trying to shift the focus onto herself.

"Whatever," was all Zuko said. He turned and headed into the house without another word. Katara frowned at his retreating back. 

_ Attitude, huh? _ He didn't need to be so hard on Aang.

"Guys, what about a walk on the beach?" Toph asked, sensing a lull in the action. An idea had taken root in her head earlier that morning and she was anxious to test it out with the group on the beach. Katara looked at Suki and shrugged.

"Why not?"

"What about Sparky?"

"I'll check, but I don't think he's coming," Katara said as she walked into the house. Toph grinned and grabbed Aang's hand.

"C'mon, Twinkletoes. We'll meet them down there. I want you to show me something" she said as she pulled Aang with her down to the beach. Eager for the distraction, Aang followed her willingly.

-

"Where are those two?" Sokka said he and Suki made their way down to the beach. Katara was still back at the house with Zuko, and Sokka and Suki had decided to meet Aang and Toph while they were waiting. The two youngest had gone on ahead of them only ten minutes before, but Suki so no sign of Aang or Toph. 

"They might've taken a walk. If we start walking the beach we might spot them" Suki offered. "Should we wait for Katara and Zuko?"

Sokka grinned and put an arm around Suki's shoulders. "Naww, Katara's got to talk Zuko out of a bad mood, and who knows how long that'll take!" he said with a laugh. "Let's walk and see if we can spot Toph or Aang. I'm sure we'll hear them before we see them." 

Suki gave Sokka a knowing smile. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sokka grinned. He was ok with not finding anyone for a while. After so much time apart, he and Suki had some catching up to do. Nothing sounded better than a walk along the beach.

Meanwhile, Katara was having trouble finding Zuko inside the house. She checked the kitchen, the sitting room, his room, and even the back porches but she couldn't find him anywhere. A thought struck her and she headed to her own room. 

Unfortunately, her room was empty too. She sighed and turned to leave when she saw the balcony doors were cracked open. 

Zuko stood at the railing of the balcony that overlooked the island. His black hair ruffled as the breeze swept across the porch. He heard the creak of the floorboards behind him. He had a couple guesses as to who would come into the house after him, but he was hoping for one blue-eyed waterbender.

"Hey, hothead."

The voice shot relief through him. He knew she was probably about to reprimand him. He knew he had overreacted a bit. He was currently trying to figure out why he had lashed out so passionately. It wasn't like him. Or...the new him anyway.

"Hey" he said back, not taking his eyes off the view before him. Katara moved to stand beside him and placed one of her cool hands over one of his balled up fists on the railing. 

He was starting to love the unexpected feeling of those hands. They calmed him down almost instantly. He had a brother in Sokka, but Katara was something else entirely. 

Katara was his equal. 

He trusted her, and in just less than two short weeks he wondered how he'd ever spent any time with the group without her trust in return.

"You ok?" Katara asked. The question caught him off guard. He was expecting a scolding about how he needed to go easier on Aang. A checkup on his own well being was unexpected to say the least.

"Am I ok? What do you mean? I wasn't the one that almost got fried," he asked, finally turning towards her. There wasn’t any anger or frustration in the eyes that looked up at him. The absence of those emotions on her face or in her voice instantly relaxed him. 

"First off," Katara began, "I didn't get almost fried. I got startled and that is it. Second, you just seemed worked up and now you're standing on your mother's porch staring broodily into the distance." 

Zuko was taken aback. "I never told you this was my mother's room," he said hoarsely, emotion suddenly gripping his vocal chords. Katara tilted her head until it was almost leaning against his shoulder.

"You didn't have to," Katara said softly. She didn't let go of his hand. They stared out at the island together quietly. Katara waited for him to say something but he didn't. "You said you wanted to give me something earlier?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, um, this might be silly but..." Zuko reached into his tunic and pulled out a feather. He held it out to her awkwardly. She took it and examined the colors of the beautiful phoenix feather she had spotted at the carnival.

"How did you..."

"I saw you looking at it when we were walking around," Zuko explained quickly. "I guess I just wanted to do something nice." He paused. "Do you like it?" 

Katara smiled up at him, a blush breaking across her cheeks. "I do. I really do" she said sincerely. She reached up and pulled out her topknot, letting the hair fall back down to frame her face. She kept her lower hair ties in and strapped the feather hair pin underneath the hair by her left ear. "Well?" she asked. 

A smile finally broke out onto Zuko's face. She looked so adorable...and also really silly. No one in the Fire Nation wore their hair like that. But he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"The colors suit you, but, um would you let me help you fix it in the right...style?" Zuko asked. Katara’s blush deepened. "I mean, you need to be able to blend in and everything, and just a more traditional hair style might..." Zuko quickly rambled off.

"Go ahead," Katara said with a laugh. "Cooking, housecleaning, laundry, dancing, now hair styling. If I'd only known you were so talented."

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush. He stood behind Katara and pulled out the remaining hair ties. Katara was genuinely surprised at his offer. His fingers moved quickly through her hair, and she remembered that it was traditional for Fire Nation men to wear their hair long. 

The ruffling sensation felt good and she subconsciously leaned back into his touch. She heard him chuckle behind her and it sent goosebumps down her back.

"I always enjoyed this too," he said to her. 

_ Enjoyed what? Someone playing with his hair? _ She guessed Mai must've done that. She admitted to him the other week that she liked his hair, though she said it jokingly. Maybe she could return this favor later...

"There," Zuko said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Her hair was pulled half up and braids disappeared into the new topknot. The feather hung farther back behind her left ear and dangled down to barely brush at the tip of her shoulder by her neck. 

Katara turned around to thank him and jumped a little when Zuko put his hands on both her upper arms.

"I appreciate you checking up on me," he said sincerely. "And I know you were entirely capable sparring down there...I just told Aang not to use that move in close quarters. The fact that he did and the possibility that you could've gotten hurt..."

"But..." Katara began.

"I know, I know," Zuko cut her off before she could begin with the argument he expected. "We've faced off with twice the amount of fire. But I can control it. Aang can't. Not entirely, anyway. He'll learn, but most burns happen to the inexperienced."

"Then I appreciate you looking out for me," Katara said when he finished. He smiled at her.

"It's what this team does, right? Look out for each other?" he asked. It was the first time he had referred to the group and included himself in the phrase. It made Katara's heart swell.  _ He was truly one of them.  _ She caught him off guard as she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"Exactly," she responded, her nose buried in his shoulder. 

He tensed beneath her hold for a split second before melting into the hug and pulling her close. She didn't want this hug to end. Zuko was just a little taller than Sokka and much more filled out than Aang. His hold felt protective and warm, and she never wanted to leave the safe cocoon. 

Zuko didn't give any indication that he wanted to let go either. He would have never expected it. This very same girl who had threatened his life just weeks before now treated him as part of her little family. The family that they worked together to care for and love on.

He was surprised Toph hadn't made a joke about it yet.

Reluctantly, Katara pulled away and her eyes drifted towards the beach. "Now, let's go. The others are waiting for us." 

The statement was half true...or rather, not at all true. Toph and Aang waited for the others on the beach a total of two minutes before Toph pulled Aang down the beach, searching for dryer sand. Momo had followed, flying close behind Aang.

"What is it? What do you want me to show you?" Aang asked for the fifth time.

"This," Toph said, having finally found a dry enough patch. She moved into a tight earthbending stance and shot her hands forward, trying to form the sand into a wall. Aang watched as the sand sloped up like a wave, then crumbled back into a pile after a brief moment. 

Momo dropped down onto the slippery pile and quickly lost his footing, sliding backwards down the little sand dune. Aang wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.

"Um Toph...what..."

"Sandbending, Twinkletoes. I stink at it. It doesn't act like rock. It doesn't  _ feel _ like rock. I can't call myself the greatest earthbender in the world if I can't control this tiny stuff," Toph admitted. "Ember Island is driving me crazy with it. What if I need to know if someone's coming? What if I need to defend myself and I'm on a secluded beach? What if you guys aren't around and Appa..." she trailed off. 

Sudden realization dawned on Aang's face and a mixture of feelings hit him at all once.

_ Toph.  _ Toph, his unbending earthbending sifu, felt helpless. And a little guilty. And a little scared. Aang remembered how he had yelled at her when the sandbenders first took Appa. He didn't know Toph that well back then. He had said so many things he now regretted. To his knowledge, he had never apologized for any of it. Toph didn't seem like the kind of person that liked apologies.

"So...how do you want me to help?" Aang asked.

"The sandbenders used the sand like a twister to move their sand-sailers. They knew how to use it to plant their feet and surf across the desert. I don't know how to bend that way. I never needed to, and I definitely have never interacted with so much sand in my life." She frowned. "And don't get me wrong. I want to bend it, but I hate it."

"But sand is so much fun!" Aang said, using his airbending to scoop up a bit of the sand and spin it around.

"No it's not. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere," Toph said with a grimace. "Regular earth is soft and smells good. But I still need to learn sandbending. And to do that I need to look at it from a different angle."

"A different angle? But Toph, in my very first earthbending lesson you told me..."

"I know what I told you, smart aleck!" Toph snapped.

"Ok, so how can I help?" Aang asked again. Toph's frown grew deeper, as if she sincerely despised the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"I have to learn to bend sand like you airbend. The wind can move the sand how it wants. I need to learn how to do that," Toph said finally. Aang's jaw dropped, but then he grinned.

"Sure Toph," he said excitedly, and, noticing her expression, added "I think it'll help me too. I've never really tried sand bending either." Toph's face finally relaxed. He stepped forward and positioned Toph into a stance.

"Ok, first let's work on dry sand, then we'll move on to wet sand," he said.

While Toph and Aang practiced sandbending, Sokka and Suki had headed off into the opposite direction. The beach was starting to give way into a rocky cliff side, and the two lovebirds were starting to explore. 

They were on a deserted part of the island where there were no beach houses due to the lack of beach.

"Look up there, Sokka!" Suki called as she sprang from rock to rock. She pointed farther up the cliff side. "I think that's a cave!" 

Sokka looked up and spotted the dark indentation in the rocks that Suki was referring to. He grinned. A cave was perfect. Quiet, cool, and  _ secluded _ . 

Everything the beach house currently was not.

"Let's check it out!" Sokka said excitedly. 

The two scaled up the rocks until they reached the small entrance that was barely tall enough for Sokka to stand up straight in. The cave floor was full of sand that had blown in over the years and was remarkably dry. The two walked into the cavern as far as they could see. Sokka was all ready to sit down in the warm sand where the sunlight from the opening still was visible. Suki had other plans.

"Let's make a torch so we can see!" Suki said excitedly, evidently eager to continue into the cavern. 

Sokka hesitated. He didn't know how deep the cave went, and the others had no idea where they were. But Suki was so enthusiastic that for once, Sokka put away his reservations and helped Suki find some dry driftwood. 

They would be fine. Of course they would be.


	11. A Different Angle Part II

"I don't see anyone" Katara said as she and Zuko finally reached the beach. The wind blew across the beach and made the feather in her hair tickle her shoulder. Zuko looked right then left.

"Well they should know better than to wander off too far. Let's start walking the beach. The rest of beach houses are that way, so I'm hoping they'd be smart enough to stay away from there" Zuko said pointing to the right. "Let's go left. We'll come across them at some point." Katara nodded, grateful for the change in her day.

While Zuko walked on the dry sand next to the cliff sides, Katara ran across the edge of the incoming waves, letting the sea foam waft over her toes. Ever so often she would pull a closing wave over her head, bending it so that not even a drop fell on her hair. She would spiral it around her and make the wave follow her down the shore.

Zuko watched her moments with admiration and a hint of amusement. She was fierce and talented, but physically still a child. It was so easy to forget that - that they were all children. Laughter was spelled out on her face as she played with her element. He was a hit with a sudden urge to join her. He waited for the right moment, walking closer to her while she was distracted. She had pulled a strand of water and was swirling it around her like a hoop when he jumped forward and shot spinning tongues of fire from his fists. He curled the fire around the spinning blades of water - close enough to circle it but not close enough to touch and make steam.

Katara was initially surprised when Zuko engulfed her water wheel with flames, but watched in fascination as he control the spinning fire around her water. She grinned and made the circle smaller. Zuko took a step closer so he could concentrate the fire into smaller blades. She made it smaller again. He quickly bent down and under her water hoop, maintaining the stream of fire as he did so, and stepped into the circle next to her.

Back to back, as the circle grew smaller and smaller, they bended their elements in a simple but intricate dance as the water and fire danced around them. The loop had shrunk until it was just a foot away from either of their chests. Katara suddenly broke the circle and shot the water up into the air. Zuko reflexively followed her action and the stream of fire chased the water about ten feet into the air where they collided in a burst of steam.

Katara watched until the last of the steam disappeared into the sky before looking back at Zuko. "That was amazing! I saw bending arts done at the North Pole at a feast one evening, but I've never seen two elements together like that. That was so much fun!" she exclaimed. Zuko just nodded, a small smile at the edge of his lips. He watched as Katara's smile slowly slipped away.

"You copy me so easily" Katara said "And I struggle to adapt anything from you with any real usefulness."

"Some techniques are easier to adapt to other elements than others. Earth bending is hardest for me since fire isn't a very solid element, obviously" Zuko explained.

"You've adapted air bending?" Katara asked, surprised. Zuko nodded.

"The main technique my uncle taught me is called Breath of Fire. It's how I regulate my body temperature at will. It was really useful when I got stuck in one of the coolers at the Boiling Rock" Zuko said.

"And how you were able to melt through my attack when we sparred earlier" Katara said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. To raise or lower my temperature all I have to do is inhale..." Zuko took a deep breath "And exhale" he breathed back out, exuding a small flame of fire from his mouth.

"I can do that too, on some level anyway" Katara said. "I can only lower my temperature, which is how I'm surviving a Fire Nation summer." Zuko rolled his eyes. It wasn't even the hottest part of the year yet. He forgot how much colder it was at the poles. "I don't manipulate the air, though. I just slightly chill the water in my blood." Zuko gave her a look and she shrugged. "Some aspects of bloodbending don't bother me so much, especially if I'm only doing it to myself."

"So why would heating yourself up be any different?" he asked her. Katara flushed and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because warming small amounts of water is so much harder than large amounts. I can do that easily. The small amounts take so much more precision, and I don't have that kind of control yet. I don't want to boil myself from the inside out, which is what I'd end up doing" Katara explained. It was clear that this bothered her to a great degree. Zuko decided not to suggest this as a combat technique. He didn't think she would like him for the idea.

"Well, I think I know at least one fire bending technique that you could use" he offered, changing the subject. "That is, if you don't mind me showing you." Katara's head shot up and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" she smirked. "As long as I'm allowed to use it against you later."

"I don't know. It might take you a bit to learn it" Zuko couldn't resist teasing. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I learned the majority of my bending in one winter, so you could say I'm a fast learner" she shot back.

"Ok, so the idea is to create a circle of, well, water, in your case," Zuko began as he bended fire into a loop in front of him, just as he had seen the sun warriors do during the judging ceremony. Katara copied the motion and soon had a spinning loop of water that mirrored the shape of Zuko's. "And if you maintain this loop while you're fighting, it not only serves as a defensive shield but can also be used as an offense as well." He demonstrated by shooting quick bullets of fire out of the loop. They spun out at incredible speed from different points of the sphere, making it hard to guess where the next attack would stem from.

"It's the speed that makes this technique effective. The faster you spin, and the more accurate you can be with your shots as they spin out, the deadlier the attack" Zuko finished, letting the fire go out and lowering both his palms downward. Katara nodded. She wound her loop tighter, then attempted to shoot ice daggers out from the spinning loop. The water was more solid than fire and was harder to aim. There was obviously no control to the spinning darts, and Zuko jumped slightly behind her when one barely missed him.

"Uh, why don't you start slower and work up to my speed" he suggested. Katara frowned at him over her shoulder, but did as he asked. The quick fist and wrist movements were hard for her to adapt to, but after a few tries she managed to have the daggers at least heading in the right direction.

"That's good" Zuko encouraged "Now you just have to work on speed and the volume of daggers. The more you spin out, the better." Katara grinned, proud of her progress.

"Thanks for the lesson" she said sincerely. "But I'll be honest, I had more fun making our elements dance." Zuko gave her one of his rare real smiles as a small flutter of butterflies rose to his chest.

"Yeah, that was fun. I honestly didn't really think about bending as less of a defense and more of an art. It's nice to step back and see the beauty instead of the destruction" he said honestly.

"It's nice to watch fire bending and not think of destruction" Katara said softly. They were already standing quiet close and Katara reached up and touched his scar. Zuko saw it coming and didn't shy away. Her cool fingers on the marred skin felt...nice. "Will you ever tell me about it?" she asked softly. Zuko closed his eyes and gently reached up to pull her hand away from his face.

"Maybe. I think" he told her quietly, letting their fingers interlace. "But right now we are missing all four of our children in enemy territory." That pulled a giggle from a Katara.

"Right, well we better hurry up and find them, then." They resumed walking down the beach, but Zuko didn't immediately let go of her hand. Katara didn't seem to mind and seemed content to walk hand in hand. 

~0~0~0~

"Uh, Suki...please be careful" Sokka urged as he watched his girlfriend jump over a dark pit that blocked their way in the cavern.

"I'm fine, Sokka. Toss over the torch, it's your turn" Suki said from the other side. Sokka tossed the torch across and it rolled across the cave floor. The light illuminated across Suki's features as she smiled to him encouragingly. He swallowed, then took a step back before flinging himself over the dark hole. He yelped as he stumbled on the other side. Suki quickly caught him before he completely fell to the floor.

"Who needs to be careful?" she teased sweetly. Sokka looked up into her light blue eyes that smirked down at him. He silently thanked Tui and La for letting the events of the past year lead him to Suki. Lead him to her three times, actually. How lucky was he?

"I think you do" Sokka replied as he pulled himself up straight. Suki hadn't let him go and he pulled her closer to him. Suki just grinned knowingly and let him wrap his arms around her.

"Why do I need to be careful, tough guy?" Suki asked, playing along.

"Because if you fell..." Sokka said, trying his darnest to be smooth, "I'd have no choice but to follow you down." Stuck in between the cheesy line and the butterflies that swooped into her stomach, Suki didn't have a response as Sokka leaned down to her lips. The secluded moments were few and far between. She would take any chance she could get. She sighed and leaned happily into the sweet kiss. They could go back to exploring the cave...in a minute.

The next hour was peppered with moments like that. Exploring, talking, kissing, talking, _kissing,_ exploring. 

The exploring part wasn't any less exciting than the other two options. The cave was an intriguing place. The caverns were strangely bone dry and there was a warm current of air that channeled father into the dark depths. The sand was gone and the rocks were a dry brown color. Sokka and Suki had started to explore the different passages of the cavern by torchlight, gradually becoming more excited as they went. They had come across some strange markings on the walls. The torch burned down closer and closer to Sokka's hand as time flew by without notice.

"Look at this, Suki" Sokka said as he bent down to inspect a red symbol on the wall of the cave. The torchlight outlined a circular symbol. The paint had faded a bit, but the design of a jasmine flower in the center could still be easily picked out.

"Interesting. Its a beautiful paint job. Very detailed" Suki said. Sokka stood up and lifted the torch up. "Look, there's more of them!" Sokka said as he pointed down the corridor. "Five more flower symbols."

"I don't know what the last two are, but this one here" Suki said as she pointed "is a White Jade, and the next one is a rose, and the third looks like a lily."

"Someone really likes their flowers" Sokka commented, as he led Suki father down the corridor. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the sudden silence. The only other sound was the crackling of the torch as the tongues of fire leaned towards the strange draft that pulled father into the cave. They rounded a corner and saw that their path was blocked by a pile of rocks.

"There must've been a cave in at some point" Sokka observed.

"Probably for the best, our torch is almost burnt out" Suki said. She turned around, ready to go back, but Sokka put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Wait, look at this" he said. He knelt down and Suki saw what he was pointing at. It was the remnants of a door frame...and it was covered in earth kingdom symbols.

"Doors only lead one place..." Sokka began as he started to climb onto the rubble.

"And where's that?" Suki asked.

"Somewhere" Sokka replied dramatically. Suki rolled her eyes but started to help Sokka move some of the rubble.

"Aha, an opening! We can squeeze through!" Sokka said excitedly. His curiosity had overtaken his caution, and before Suki could suggest that it might not be the best idea to stick one's head through strange dark holes, Sokka was already shimmying through.

"Hello!" she heard Sokka yell from the other side. _Hello, hello, hello_ , his voice echoed back. Whatever Sokka had found, it was some sort of cavity. Suki pushed away her misgivings and squeezed through the hole herself, making sure not to let the torch touch her hair.

Suki gasped in amazement when she turned herself upright and stood next to Sokka. The torchlight illuminated off the water of a large underground lake, and the warm current of air that had led them this way now sucked down to their feet, as if something was pulling it from beneath. The torch didn't reach the other side of the lake, and there was no way of knowing how high the ceiling rose. The water was crystal clear, and from the little light they did have, they saw it was lined with beautiful white rocks that shimmered in the torch light.

"This is..." Sokka breathed.

"Amazing" Suki finished.

"And look!" Sokka said, turning around to face the little opening they had just crawled through. He held the torch up to illuminate a symbol painted into the rock above the rubble. It was a large green and white colored emblem of the earth kingdom.

"Did we just find a secret Earth Kingdom base in the Fire Nation?" Suki breathed. Sokka grinned.

"I think we might've. And a really old one too! Don't think anyone's been back here in years" Suki said excitedly.

"I want to know how big this is" Sokka said. He started making his way around the edge of the lake. Suki followed him slowly, her eyes were glued to the crystal water and the white stones on the lake floor.

"More cave ins" Sokka announced. Another pile of rock was blocking the way. "But it looks like the edge of the lake continues over this...if I can just climb a bit..." Sokka quickly made his way over the rocks. He stood about twenty feet above Suki on top of the pile.

"It does keep going! The edge of the lake is right here!" Sokka called to Suki as he looked over the edge.

"Fantastic! Now, we need to get back and find the others before our torch goes out!" Suki called him. She was excited to explore too, but the torch was getting dangerously close to Sokka's hand and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in an underground hole where her friends didn't know where they were.

"Right, coming down" Sokka agreed. He started his descend down the pile of rubble. He was clearly very excited. Maybe there was more to this island than met the eye.

"Watch your footing" Suki warned.

"Right, right. I'm fine, my balance is - whoa!" Sokka yelped as the rock he had just stepped on gave way beneath him. He fell onto his side and started rolling down the rocks. The torch slipped from his hand and careened down the boulders. There was a hissing noise as the torch hit the water of the lake with a small splash, and the two explorers were plunged into complete darkness.

"Sokka!" Suki screamed. "Where are you?"

"Here, I'm here!" Sokka called. His elbows were pretty bruised up, he'd hit his head pretty hard, and he had a sharp pain in his side, but he did his best to stand up and carefully feel his way down back to Suki. He felt her hands find his shoulder and he collapsed against her groaning.

"Are you ok?"

Sokka couldn't see her face, but her warm breath breezed over his cheeks and he smiled grimly.

"Yep, right as rain" he grunted. She helped him sit down and settled next to him. Their hands had closed around each other and Suki held on as tight as she could. Sokka's hitched breathing was the only sound in the cavern.

"We can't go back in the dark like this. It's not safe. I don't even know if we can find the opening we came through" Suki said finally, breaking the silence. She could feel Sokka nod next to her.

"I know, I'm sorry" he said. "All we can do is sit tight and hope the others start looking for us." Suki dipped her head to nudge Sokka's cheek with her nose. True, it wasn't the most romantic setting for sure, but right now she needed to be close to Sokka and feel grounded.

"We'll be ok" Sokka whispered to her. Their lips found each other clumsily in the dark, and Suki kissed him for all she was worth. The desperate feeling they both were experiencing was very evident in the kiss, and Sokka broke it after a moment as a sharp pain stabbed through his side again. Suki wished she could see his face, but all she could do was murmur words of comfort as she pressed her forehead to his.

~0~0~0~

"I bet you four gold pieces" Zuko said dryly. He and Katara were standing at the bottom of the cliffside, looking up at a dark hole hidden underneath the rocks. Katara snorted and reached for a good place to start climbing.

"I don't have any gold pieces of my own to bet, so no, but I promise you they're in there. Toph wouldn't be able to resist, at the very least" Katara responded as she hoisted herself up. She hoped the group wasn't too far into the cave. "Besides, betting hasn't gotten me into good places in the past..." she added.

Zuko let out a dry chuckle as he remembered the scamming story Katara had told. He followed her up the rocks to the mouth of the small cavern. He had to tilt his head down a little bit to get through the opening, but once inside he could stand up straight.

"Look!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed to the cave floor. Sure enough, there were distinct footprints in the dry sand. Zuko sighed and lit a flame in his palm. He grabbed Katara's hand and started to lead the way into the darkness.

"Stay close to me just in case. Caves are tricky. I hope those idiots didn't get into any trouble" he told her. Katara just nodded and followed close behind him. She wasn't particularly worried. With Toph in here she doubted the Gaang could get themselves into any real trouble. Toph would be able to sense and stop a cave in - of that, Katara was certain. If anything, she and Zuko were at more risk of getting hurt in here.

~0~0~0~

"Very good!" Aang said encouragingly as Toph spun a small cloud of sand into a wobbly little twister. He had discarded his monk robes and stood only in his trunks. Similarly, Toph had taken off her tunic and stood in a small pair of shorts with a yellow band around her chest. She allowed herself a grin as the breeze that her little tornado produced blew across her face. Momo was stretched out on a rock, sunbathing.

"Ok" she said as she let the sand drop back down to the beach. "We've been working on dry sand for at least an hour. Let's give wet sand a try."

Aang ran closer to the ocean's edge and pulled a wave back with him. He let it loose over the area where Toph stood. She jumped when the water hit her toes.

"See?" she complained. "I couldn't see that was coming. Normally I would."

"I don't know how you can learn to feel vibrations in the sand" Aang said. "Maybe we'll think of something." Toph's grin returned to her face.

"Oh, we usually do. I need Sokka. Where's my ideas guy?" she asked. The others had never come back down to the beach. She was enjoying the training time, but she didn't like the idea of being left out of something fun.

"I'm sure they're just chilling at the house" Aang said quickly. He bended some of the wet sand into a pile for Toph to work on.

"You don't want to go back there yet, do you?" Toph asked. Aang's eyes went to his feet and he brushed sand off his bare legs.

"No. I know Katara said everything was fine, but Zuko was so mad and Sokka even looked annoyed. I guess I just wanted some space while they calmed down" he explained.

"Yeah, angry Zuko can be two things" Toph said matter-of-factly "Either he can be really scary and intimating..." Aang nodded quickly in agreement. "Or its just really funny and entertaining" Toph finished with a laugh. Aang frowned.

"How is it funny?" he asked.

"Because...because" Toph huffed out between laughs "He's so over the top! It's so dramatic that it's funny! He's such a stiff person!" She straightened her expression and lowered her voice. "Aang" she said gruffly in imitation "Quit goofing off. Get down and give me twenty hot squats!" She burst into giggles again. Aang joined in her laughter as Momo flew to his shoulder and licked his ear.

"Sparky's a trip!" Toph laughed. She stepped onto the wet sand and pulled some up into a pillar. "This is so...squishy compared to rock" she said, getting back on topic.

"What if you un-squishied it?" Aang asked.

"What?" Toph asked blankly.

"Like, squeeze it. Try and make it into a rock" Aang said. Toph looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching out her hand and trying to compress the grains of sand together. The pillar shrunk down about two feet. Toph lifted the lump of sand up into the air and dropped it into her hands.

"Huh, it _does_ feel better" she said. She tilted her head down and suddenly stomped into the wet sand. The sand Aang was standing on suddenly disappeared beneath him as the particles flocked to compress around Toph. He fell backwards onto the beach. Toph looked at him with a grin on her face. She was standing on a block of sand that didn't show a single crack. The surrounding sand had been compressed into the square beneath her feet.

"I saw that, Twinkletoes" she said happily. Aang jumped to his feet and whooped.

"That's great, Toph!" he celebrated. "What else can we do with this?"

~0~0~0~

Katara jumped over a deep crevice in the floor of the cave. Zuko caught her on the other side and quickly stabilized her.

"Not so bad, right?" he asked her. Katara just nodded. "I wonder how far back here they went" she wondered aloud. "Sokka! Toph! Aang! Suki!" she called for the fifth time into the darkness.

"Guys! Get your butts back here!" Zuko yelled. Nothing but the echo of their own voices reached their ears in response. Katara sighed. It was getting late. At this rate, lunch wasn't going to happen.

"Do you feel that?" Zuko said. He held up the flame and gave it a bit more juice. It jumped to life, and Katara watched as a small current pulled the flames farther into the cave.

"Yeah, If the air is sucking into the cave doesn't that mean there's an opening on the other end?" she asked. Zuko nodded.

"Should be. Maybe the kids already found it and are already out of the cave" he said.

"We need to be sure" Katara urged.

"Of course"

The two kept walking. The cave floor was smooth and fairly flat for the most part. Almost unnaturally so. Soon they came across a split in the tunnel. There was no way to know for sure which way the other's had gone.

"Ok, um, pick one" Zuko said finally. Katara shrugged and pointed to the right.

"This way I guess, but we're going to get turned around if we're not careful" she looked deep in thought for a moment. "Oh! I know!" She pulled the feather clip from her hair and laid it on the floor of the main corridor. That way, they would know which way pointed out.

"Good thinking" Zuko said before taking the lead again. This part of the cave started to get smaller. They now had to walk single file through the corridor. The ceiling sloped lower and lower. Zuko would have to duck his head and walk hunched in a minute.

"I don't think they would've kept going this way" Katara said once they both had to twist sideways to squeeze between two rocks. Zuko's back was turned to her and he turned the flame up as high as he dared.

"Aang!" he hollered into the hole. There was no return call. Not even an echo. But there _was_ a growl.

"Um, Zuko?" Katara said nervously. She couldn't see ahead of him as his back was blocking her view. She saw his shoulders tense and he took a step back.

"Katara" he said. His voice sounded hoarse. "Turn around and start walking back to the main cave as quick as you can."

Katara did as she was told, shuffling backwards as best she could. There currently wasn't enough room for her to twist around. Zuko was walking backwards just as carefully. His face still pointed straight ahead.

"What is it?" Katara whispered. The cavern opened up a little and Zuko whipped around to face her.

"Wolfbats. Big ones."

There was a loud growl behind his back. It sounded close.

"Run!" Zuko yelled to her. Katara didn't need to be told twice. She ran through the narrow passageway as fast she could, cursing herself for leaving her water pouch at the house. Zuko turned as another growl rumbled through the darkness.

"Take this!" he yelled. He bended a wall of fire and pushed it into the narrow cavern. There was a chorus of yelps and whining, but Zuko didn't stop to see if his tactic had worked. He turned and ran through the darkness, quickly lighting a fire in his palm so he wouldn't run into the wall. He just briefly turned his head around to see if he was being pursued when...

"Oooff!"

With no light to guide her way, Katara quickly tripped and fell face down onto the walk floor. She was just pulling herself up when Zuko tripped over her. She laid there, stunned for a moment. Zuko quickly scrambled off of her and held up the light.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His eyes quickly scanned her body and he saw where she had fallen. She was going to have a small egg on her forehead as well as some bruising on her leg where he tripped on her.

"Y...yeah. Fine." Katara blurted. She scrambled to her feet and winced at the pain in her leg. Zuko extinguished his flame so he could steady her, and for a moment they just listened for any noises in the darkness. It was silent. Katara trembled a little and Zuko slid his hand to her waist.

"Whoa, careful" he murmured quietly. Katara stilled suddenly as a memory from the week before rushed into her head. It was warm and the sound of music rushed back into her ears. Zuko's hands were on her waist as they spun to the beat. Her face was flushed and her heart was racing. She shook her head. They were not at the carnival. They were in a cave. They were missing their friends. There was a pack of Wolfbats possibly creeping up on them at that very moment. She needed to focus.

But all she could feel was the closeness of the firebender who held her and the pound of her own heartbeat. She could hear his breath quicken and could only guess what was going through his head. She felt a brush against her forehead as Zuko leaned closer to her. The hair on her arms straightened up and she found herself leaning into his touch.

He shouldn't have leaned forward. He knew that. But right now, the reality of their situation seemed to disappear and he zoned in on the trembling girl beneath his grasp. It was pitch black, for which he was grateful. He was sure his face was beat red. There was a magnetic force pulling him closer, and he was losing the will to fight it. When she leaned closer he was sure his heart skipped several beats.

It was in that moment that he knew he was done for. He had always rolled his eyes whenever Uncle talked about meeting a pretty girl or teased him about having a crush. He remembered the one date he had in Ba Sing Se. That had been his first kiss, curiosity driving him forward. The feeling he felt now was very different from that. He found Katara attractive, yes, but it was more than that. He couldn't put it all into words but he knew one thing for sure. He liked her. He liked her a lot.

These thoughts had rushed through his head in the span of about five seconds. He found it in himself to break the silence and pull away. Now was not the time, and here was definitely not the place.

"We need to find you some water" he said to her. He kept an arm around her so she could lean on him and reignited the light in his other hand.

"Just get me out of this cramped space" Katara said, the light dancing on her pink cheeks. "I'll take care of it." Together they made their way through the tiny hall and back into the main corridor. Katara breathed a sigh of relief once the ceiling opened up, and she sank against the rock wall. Zuko helped her down then sat down beside her.

Wordlessly she pulled water out of the humid air and directed the glowing orb to her leg first, and then her head. When the throbbing finally drifted away leaving a dull ache in its wake, Katara turned to Zuko. He shook his head. He was a little sore, but didn't need any healing.

"We need to keep going" Katara said as she released the water onto the floor. "We know they went in. We know they didn't go that way. We don't know for sure if they've come out." Zuko just nodded in response. He looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Katara got to her feet and offered him a hand.

"Right as rain. Come on, before it gets too late."

Fire in hand, Zuko resumed leading the way deeper into the cave.


	12. A Different Angle Part III

The new direction they were headed in was a lot easier going than the previous way. Katara and Zuko could walk side by side, and the ceiling was at least four feet above their heads. Katara already felt loads better and was studying the walls of the cavern as they walked past. Ever so often Zuko would call into the cave again. They had yet to hear a response. They had been walking for so long...it was starting to make Katara uneasy. Maybe the group did get into some sort of trouble. Zuko suddenly stopped and turned the flame in his palm up higher.

"Look" he said to her as he pointed at the walls. Katara had already noticed them too. There were flowers painted on the walls. They looked old and...familiar somehow.

"What are..." she started to ask.

"Pai Sho tiles" Zuko said. "These are the six basic Pai Sho tiles - three red flowers and three white ones. This one is a red Chrysanthemum, a White Jade, a White Lily, a red Rose, white Jasmine, and a red Rhododendron" he stared at them curiously. The white flowers were on the right side of the cave while the red flowers were lined up on the left side.

"Someone really likes Pai Sho then" Katara said.

"Maybe..." Zuko mused. He could hear Uncle's voice in his head. _I always tried to tell you Pai Sho is more than just a game._ Zuko didn't explain any more. He led the way around the corner where the light illuminated on a pile of rock, evidence of a cave in.

"Maybe they are trapped!" Katara exclaimed as she rushed forward. "but wait, if Toph is with them...that wouldn't make any sense..."

"This isn't a new cave in" Zuko said as he examined the broken door frame beneath the pile. His fingers traced the Earth Kingdom symbols curiously. Katara didn't say anything. Her senses were tingling and she reached one hand towards the pile of rock.

"Zuko, I sense water. A lot of it" she said. The warm air current was still pulling through the hall. "There's a hole here, just big enough for me."

"No, wait!" Zuko said, stopping her from crawling through. "Let me go first. You'll need the light." Katara didn't argue and Zuko twisted through the small opening. He tumbled through and landed just a few feet from the edge of a lake. Just as Katara predicted. He turned up the flame and his eyes grew wide when he took in the underground spectacle.

"Zuko! Over here!" It was Suki's voice. Zuko turned and saw Sokka and Suki crouched in a corner. Sokka looked injured.

"Katara, come on! I found them!" Zuko called into the hole. He heard her scrambling through as he dashed over to Sokka. Katara gasped when she saw her brother and quickly followed Zuko.

"Katara! Zuko! I'm so glad you found us" Suki said in relief.

"Where are Aang and Toph?" Zuko asked. Suki just looked at him blankly.

"Um, they were never with us. They must be still on the beach" she said. Katara was kneeling by her brother's side, taking a look at his injuries. He was bleeding and when she removed his shirt she saw he had a dark purple bruise on his side. She pulled water from the lake and covered the area in glowing water.

"Does anything else hurt?" she asked, concerned. Sokka glanced at his elbows. He was a bit scraped up and his head was spinning, but Katara was healing the worst injury, he thought.

"Naw, I'm just fine" he said, trying to sound nonchalant. He was met with a stinging slap across the side of the head.

"Then _what where you thinking?!_ " Katara yelped at him. "Exploring an unknown cave, not telling us where you're going. This is so unlike you!"

"Katara I..." Suki began.

"And you! Spirits, both of you know better! I know you guys are used to more excitement, but do can't you just relax for once? Or not get excitement this way? I mean honestly you are so..."

Zuko laid a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, they get it. Calm down, everyone is safe" he said comfortingly.

"They were almost very much _not safe"_ Katara protested.

"I know, but we found them, and we're going to get out of here. Right?" Zuko asked. Suki and Sokka nodded vigorously. Katara frowned and pulled the healing water off of Sokka. He gave her a small smile and she couldn't help it, she smiled back. Zuko was right. It could've been so much worse, but her brother was safe and that was all that mattered.

Zuko was starting to take a closer look at the cave. He shot a spiral of fire into the ceiling. It rose up about thirty feet before hitting the stone. The whole underground lake was shaped like a dome, and the brief explosion of light illuminated the entirety of the lake. Zuko stared at it, eyes wide. The white stones at the bottom of the lake were laid in a particular order. He knew what it was right away. But he didn't have time to explore it now. They were still short one earthbender and one Avatar.

"Can you stand?" Suki asked as she offered Sokka a hand. Sokka stood to his feet slowly and let out a breath once he was up straight.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get out of here" he said. Zuko retrieved Sokka's floating torch from the water and dried out the wood. He reignited it and handed it to Suki. The group started heading towards the exit. Sokka leaned on Suki, but Katara's healing had taken the edge of the pain off.

"I'll go last" Zuko said as he held up the light in his palm. "Suki, you go first so you can help Sokka through." Suki nodded and quickly slid into the small opening. There was a small glow on the other side as she held up her little torch.

"Ok, I'm over here! Sokka, come through slowly!" Suki called. Katara helped Sokka up to the opening and he was just about to duck through when the whole cave began to rumble. The floor started to vibrate, and Zuko, thinking fast, grabbed Sokka and Katara and pulled them back from the opening. The sound of falling rock was deafening and dust filled the air.

"Suki!" Sokka screamed. The crashing rocks drowned out his cries. It seemed an eternity before there was silence again. Zuko lit another flame in his palm and held it up to survey the damage. The opening was gone. A new pile of rocks stood in its place. The Earth Kingdom emblem over the old entrance had dissolved into the rubble.

"Suki! Suki can you hear me?" Sokka called. There was no return answer, the rocks blocking the cries. From the other side, Suki was frantically pulling at the rocks.

"Sokka! Sokka!" She called. She paused for a minute and listened, but she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own breathing. She looked at the torch and realized she had a decision to make. She could try and dig through to the others and risk getting trapped in the darkness, or she could go for help. And she would have to run, the torch would burn out soon. It was a no-brainer for Suki and she quickly started to sprint through the cavern.

~0~0~0~

"I can still see you! Run a bit farther!" Toph called to Aang. They were trying to figure out how Toph could use her seismic senses in the sand by compacting it together. So far, she had been able to see Aang from 75 feet away. Aang was hoping for 200 feet. Toph was hoping for a mile.

"How about now?" Aang called, now a good 100 feet away. Toph squinted her nose and adjusted her stance. With a quick stomp, she brought the small particles together in a line, one after another. After a second, she picked out the vibrations of Aang's airy footsteps in the sand.

"Found you! Now keep going!"

Each time Aang ran a bit farther, it took more and more concentration to pull the particles of sand together so Toph could see him. She had to stomp harder and harder into the sand. The cliffs that towered over the beach started to drop little pebbles on the shore as Toph shook them over and over. Aang was now 500 feet away and had rounded a corner on the beach. He couldn't see Toph but he waited until she would shout for him to keep going.

He wasn't expecting her to spot him from such a distance, and he was starting to become as excited as Toph to see how long she could go. It was because of this that he failed to see the shaking cliffs as well.

2,000 feet away. Toph ran forward with a yell and jumped. She landed on the sand on all fours, using her feet and her hands to pull the particles together at once. She saw a foggy image of Aang. She wanted it clearer.

She pulled harder and thousands of sand particles jumped to her call. The rocks tried to lean forward as the surrounding earth reacted to the change.

There was a resounding cracking noise all along the cliffside as the rocks split in reaction to the constant pushing and pulling that Toph was doing. Chunks of rock tumbled down the steep shoreline. Toph felt it coming and quickly moved to dodge, bending rocks out of the way.

"Aang! Aang! Where are you?" Toph screamed. If Twinkletoes got squashed because of this…

"Toph! I'm here!" The voice came from overhead. Before Toph could say another word she was lifted into the air, instantly losing all visual as she was plunged into deep darkness. It never ceased to scare her; what it was like to be truly blind.

"Aang, put me down!" Toph screamed in genuine terror. One trip on this glider had been enough. Toph didn't need the second.

"You were about to get run over by rocks!" Aang protested as he guided the glider down to a safe part of the beach.

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world, Twinkletoes! The absolute _last_ way for me to go is crushed by rocks!" Toph said, clinging desperately to the young monk. Once she felt the air around her stop breezing by she heard the folding sound of Aang's glider. She instantly let go and let herself fall backwards into the sand.

"Ok, um, I think we ought to take a break from sandbending for now" Aang said as he surveyed the damaged beach.

"Ok, you can. I've got more work to do" Toph said as she got up and moved towards the wet sand by the water's edge. Aang frowned and sat down in the shade of a rock. He was ready for a rest. As long as Toph didn't break the island in half, he supposed there was no harm.

And that's where Suki found them. There was a stitch in her side from the continuous running, and when she finally spotted Aang and Toph playing in the sand, she wanted to cry in relief. The way back through the cave had been tricky. There was fallen rocks everywhere and Suki had been panicking that the way to the entrance had been blocked too. The pit in her stomach only grew as the torch burned down more and more. She had sent up a prayer to Kyoshi when she had spotted the sunlight coming through the cave entrance.

"Aang! Toph!" she called frantically.

Toph looked up. She had almost perfectly sculpted a pose of Momo out of sand. The object of the masterpiece was lying next to Aang who was watching the work with great interest.

"Hey Suki! What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The others… found a cave… farther down the beach…" Suki said, pausing for breath between the words. "There was a cave in and they're all trapped!" she finally burst out. The blood drained from Aang's face and he scrambled to his feet.

"I'll go there right now!" he said, popping open his glider. Suki laid a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"No, Aang. The cavern is twisty and blocked by rocks. You could get hurt. We have to go together. We need a firebender to give us light. Toph, I need you to clean rocks out of the way" Suki said.

"How big is this cave?" asked Toph. She was worried about her friends, yes, but she loved caves. She was literally surrounded by her element when she was in them, and she loved being able to see from all angles.

"Pretty big. There's a big underground lake at one part. That's where the others are trapped" Suki explained as she started to lead the two back down the beach.

 _Sweet_. Toph thought to herself. Aang, however, was not looking on the bright side of this. He stared straight ahead and walked quickly next to Suki. He knew she was tired, but he had to get to his friends. He had to get to Katara.

~0~0~0~

"Suki!" Sokka called into the fallen rocks for the hundredth time. The three had tried to dig through the rubble, but quickly realized the efforts were in vain.

"Sokka, she's ok. I'm sure she is." Katara tried to reassure her brother. She wanted to sound comforting but she had a pit in her stomach. There was no way to know if Suki had managed to get through the cave in or if she had been crushed under the falling rocks.

Zuko hadn't said much since the cave in. He stood there, flame in palm, with a stony look on his face. In truth, he was trying not to fall apart. He hated seeing Sokka so terrified. The boy's eyes were wide and sweat poured down his temples.

"I lost another one, Katara. I just know I did" Sokka said, his voice cracking. He turned and slammed his fists into the nearest rock. "Why can't I protect _anyone_?!" he screamed into the wall. Katara rushed forward and pulled her brother into a hug.

"Sokka, please, it's not your fault" she said to him, her own voice trembling.

"I just want to know she's ok" Sokka said softly, a tear snaking down his cheek. He brushed it away and stared back at the fallen rocks.

"Katara" Zuko finally spoke. Katara looked over Sokka's head at Zuko. He was motioning for her to come over. Katara slowly let go of her brother and walked over to Zuko. Whatever he wanted to discuss, he evidently didn't want Sokka hearing. She could tell from his face how tense he was.

"See if you can sense Suki's blood" Zuko said softly to her. Katara looked at him, her eyes wide. She glanced quickly over at Sokka, but he wasn't paying any attention to them.

"What? Zuko! I can't do that!" Katara whispered back. "It's not a full moon anyway. I don't know if I can do it. And what if Sokka guesses what I'm doing?"

"If he guesses then he'll just see a sister trying to help, not the monster you're expecting" Zuko reassured her. He paused as a thought struck him. "Practice on me" Zuko whispered into her ear. "Sense my heartbeat."

For some reason, that shot a completely new infantry of butterflies into his chest. Katara didn't look so sure, and he was almost certain she was going to decline his offer when she laid a timid palm on his chest. He almost jumped and when Katara looked up to meet his eyes, the fire illuminated a blush across her cheeks. He just nodded at her, confirming it was ok.

It felt like an intimate gesture. Katara's hand had moved almost of its own accord. The warm looks he had started to send her way over the past week had become almost addicting, and she drank in the look he was giving her now.

Katara wasn't completely oblivious. She knew why she was blushing right now. Zuko had quickly become her best friend in the group, and though she recognized the attraction she had to him, she was also dead set on discouraging the feeling. She didn't want romance to ruin a friendship, not to mention they were in the middle of a war. But still, she decided in that moment that she would relish the blushes, warm looks, and feathery soft butterfly feelings in her chest. They were nice, and felt safe. Zuko felt safe. That is why she trusted him now.

She took a deep breath, her own heart racing, and shut out the call of the lake water that surrounded her. She shook out the noise of the water in the humid air. She blocked out everything but what was in front of her. She just closed her eyes and focused. For the first minute there was nothing. Then Katara's fingers tingled and she reached out farther, pushing her mind forward to see the water molecules that hid beneath the skin.

And she felt it. It was barely there at the beginning, but as she continued to push forward, she felt the rapid current of the water in his blood. A second later, she felt the heartbeat. A very fast heartbeat. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked up to see a blush across Zuko's face. She tried very hard then to suppress a grin.

"I can feel it!" she whispered to him. "I feel your heartbeat."

"Um, Katara. Why you feeling up my man over there?" Sokka asked. If Katara's cheeks had been pink before they were a bright red now.

"She's trying to feel my blood. If she can feel mine, then yours, she might be able to tell if Suki is…stuck over there" Zuko explained quickly. Katara snatched her hand away from the firebender's chest. The echo of his heartbeat sounded softly in her mind. She filed it back in her memory while automatically bracing herself for the judgement that she was expecting from Sokka. He knew how she had sworn off anything that remotely resembled bloodbending.

"That's great! Katara, is it working?" Sokka asked in excitement. Not the reaction she was expecting.

"Um, yeah, actually. Hold still. I want to see if I can feel yours from a distance" Katara said, a small brush of relief in her voice. Of course Zuko picked up on it, and she saw him smile at her out of the corner of her eye. A flurry of encouragement passed through that one look.

_See? I told you so._

Katara reached her hand out. Just as before she felt nothing. To her surprise, the first thing she felt was the steady pumping of the heart behind her. If she could sense Zuko without touching him then maybe she just needed to reach farther.

"I feel it. It's not a strong when I'm farther away, but I can feel it" Katara said to Sokka. She ran up to the rocks and laid her hands on one of them. She reached, feeling her way forward where she could not see. There was nothing...nothing...and then...water, but no heartbeat.

"Do you sense her?" Sokka asked anxiously. His stomach had lodged itself in his throat and he was almost scared to hear Katara's response.

"No" she said finally as she backed away from the rock. "No heartbeat, but I could sense the humid air on the other side of the wall. It's actually not that far through." She turned to Sokka and gave him a smile. "If I can sense the moisture in the air on the other side, then I would've for sure been able to feel Suki. She's not there. She's gone for help. She's safe, Sokka."

Sokka launched himself into his sister's arms. "Thank you, Katara!" he said into her ear. Katara just squeezed him close and looked over his shoulder at Zuko. Zuko was still smiling.

"So now we just wait for help" Zuko said, sitting down on one of the rocks.

"Maybe we don't have to" Sokka said, pulling away from his sister. He gave Katara a side glance and grinned, the panic and worry gone from his eyes. "Katara, what happens to water when you freeze it?"

"Um, it gets really cold..." she responded, not getting what Sokka was trying to say.

"It expands" Zuko replied. Sokka snapped his fingers triumphantly.

"Exactly! We don't have the strength to get through these rocks, but if Katara freezes water into the cracks over and over, we might be able to make an opening large enough to get through" Sokka explained.

"You want me to dislodge a bunch of rocks in an unstable cave? We don't know what caused the cave in! It could happen again!" Katara protested.

"What if you made some ice pillars from the floor to the ceiling? If any one of them starts to crack we know to stop" Sokka offered. Zuko looked at Katara and shrugged.

"It could work" he admitted.

"Do you know how much effort it takes to melt that much ice? Not to mention I have to do it over and over again?" Katara pointed out.

"This is just like what we were talking about earlier" Zuko told her. "Small amounts at a time. I know you can do it."

Katara breathed a sigh and pulled water out of the lake, forming four large pillars of ice that stretched from floor to ceiling. If there was so much a crack in the ice, she would sense it.

It was worth a try at the very least.


	13. A Different Angle Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys. A little burned out so this is a short chapter. I promise the next one is going to be twice as long. Hope you enjoyed this little arc.
> 
> And no, I'm not putting an 11 year old and a 12 year old together romantically. Just no. Sorry, guys. :)

Katara bended the water into any crack or crevice of the rocks that blocked their way. She pushed every molecule as far as it would go, then she froze it all simultaneously. She could feel the pressure around her element as it expanded in the tight space. When the pressure started to abate she closed her eyes and tried to do what Zuko told her. She felt each atom of water and just slightly tapped them.

Zuko watched as the water started to trickle down the rocks. A few seconds later the ice disappeared and the released water flowed away. There was no noticeable effect, but Katara started again, pressing water into the cracks then freezing it. She started doing the process faster and faster and soon there was a crumbling noise as the rocks shifted.

"It's working!" Sokka exclaimed. He didn't want to tell Katara how much his head was spinning and his side hurt. She had taken the edge off the pain, but now that he was moving around he was starting to feel worse and worse. He felt lightheaded. For now, he encouraged Katara as sweat started to trickle down her temples. The rocks shifted again.

"The water made it through to the other side!" Katara said as she stopped to take a breather. "It's a tiny hole but it's progress." She took a deep breath and continued the process. Zuko had stopped watching her and was studying Sokka closely. The boy had stopped chatting so much and his face looked visibly pale.

"You ok?" Zuko asked him. Sokka shot him a well-manufactured grin and nodded.

"Oh me? I'm great. Never been better. Really" Sokka said quickly. Zuko squinted his eyes and gave him a look that said _"c'mon. Really?"_

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air is all" Sokka said. "Some fresh air and..." he trailed off and Zuko caught him just as Sokka slumped to the floor. The water around the area suddenly froze as Katara jumped.

"Sokka!" She ran towards her brother, but Zuko put up a hand to stop her.

"Keep going. We need to get him out of here quickly and we can't wait on Suki to find Toph and Aang." he said. Katara's eyes were wide and she glanced at the cave-in then back at Sokka before nodding her head and returning to her icing and thawing. One of the ice pillars cracked as the stones shifted once more. Katara gritted her teeth. This was taking too long.

_Toph. Aang. Where are you?_

~0~0~0~

"Can't you guys go any faster? Did I mention Sokka is hurt back here?" Suki urged as Toph and Aang moved more rocks out of their way.

"Listen, honey. This isn't as easy as it looks. This tunnel is ancient and pretty shaken up. We have to be careful" Toph spat back. Suki wasn't listening. She crawled over a rock and shot Aang a pointed look. Aang, who held a flame in his palm, got the message and quickly caught up to light the way. The light illuminated the hole the floor that everyone had encountered earlier.

"There's a hole here, Toph" Aang said.

"I'm well aware, Twinkletoes."

"Don't earthbend across. The cave isn't stable."

" _I know that too"_ Toph snapped. She stood at the edge looking uneasy. Aang made a quick decision and grabbed Toph without warning. In one leap he airbended himself and Toph over the black hole. Suki was already waiting on the other side and quickly turned to keep going through the cave.

"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself!" Toph snapped at Aang. Aang looked at her curiously.

"I know you can. This is about getting to Katara and the others faster. I'd never doubt your abilities on anything, Toph" he said quickly. Toph was quiet.

"I won't tell anyone you caused the cave in" Aang said after a long minute of silence. He said it low enough so that Suki wouldn't hear. Toph shot her head up and turned to where Aang was. Aang just shrugged. "It's not your fault. We were just learning out there."

"But what about honesty and clear chakras and all that?" Toph asked finally.

"You don't need anyone's forgiveness, just your own" Aang said simply. "You won't catch me trying to spar with you on the beach, though" he added. This made Toph grin. The sandbending still needed work, but the helpless feeling she had been swallowed up with the past two weeks disappeared with Aang's words. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the confirmation was what she needed.

"Um, guys" Suki called to them. She was standing where the tunnel split off into two. "I was kind've not paying attention before. I don't know which way to go." She reached down and picked up a Phoenix feather that had been laying on the ground.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"A hair decoration, I think" Suki said. "I don't remember if it was there on my way back, I was kinda rushing, but it definitely wasn't on the way in."

"Well this cavern here" Toph said, gesturing to the one on her right "Gets pretty tight and cramped farther down."

"Then this one with the feather is the right way to go" Suki said.

"I'll bet the feather is Katara's" Toph said. "She left it to know the way."

"No, Katara doesn't have any feather pins like this" Aang said as he took a closer look.

"I saw some of these at the carnival last week" Suki said. "She must've gotten it then." Aang frowned. He didn't recall Katara ever wearing the feather. He didn't like the idea of a poor animal being plucked so that people could have decorations in their hair. It was cruel and a waste.

"Well, ok. I guess we go this way then." he said, brushing past Suki and turning the light brighter.

The group ran into several more piles of rocks, all of which Toph and Aang moved safely out of the way. They had just reached the part of the cave that was covered in painted flowers when there was a crumbling sound. Suki gasped, and ran forward ahead of Aang.

The rocks that had blocked the entrance had fallen to show a small gap at the top. A gap that Katara was currently crawling out of. Toph was focusing on the surrounding area. Whatever opening that lay ahead was quite large, but more than that, she realized that there was a large empty space beneath the black mass that must be the lake. A cave under the cave.

But right now that wasn't important as Katara spotted them and nearly tripped down the rocks.

"Zuko! They're here! Quick, pull him through!" she called to the other side. Suki was climbing up the rocks just as Katara reached through the small opening to help pull an unconscious Sokka through the hole.

"What happened?" Suki asked as she quickly reached to protect Sokka's head from bumping against the rocks.

"His injury is worse than I thought. We need to get him back to the house quickly" Katara said as she helped lower Sokka down. Zuko came through the hole next and quickly slid down to stand next to Katara.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Aang began as he reached for Katara.

"Aang! Where were you? Zuko and I were worried all of you were stuck in here. Did you forget that we're in the Fire Nation? You can't just..." Katara began. Suki placed an hand on Katara's arm and shook her head.

"Not the time, Katara" she said as she picked Sokka up in her arms.

"Let me..." Zuko began. Suki shot him a glare.

"I've got him. Now lets get out of here." she told him in finality. Zuko led the way and the group started to make there way back to the entrance. Toph held back and started walking behind Aang, last in line.

"Still think I don't need to apologize to anyone?" she whispered to him. Aang grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sorry" he whispered back.

"Looks like we're in hot water with Mom and Dad" Toph told him. Aang thought about this for a moment and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna pay in hot squats over the next week" he told her.

"Sugar Queen might make me take a bath" Toph quipped back. Zuko looked over his shoulder at the two youngest snickering. For all the worrying they had put him through over the past few hours, he wasn't as angry as he could be and certainly not as angry as Katara was. He was just glad everyone was safe. Suki looked exhausted and when he offered to carry Sokka again after a few minutes, Suki relented. As she passed him over Zuko noted the definite burn mark on her right wrist.

"Suki, what did you..." he started to ask. She quickly hid her wrist at her side.

"I'm fine. The torch was burning down really low but I needed it to get out of here. I couldn't slow down, so I just kept holding it" she explained quietly to him.

"Tell Kat..."

"No" Suki cut him off. "We need to get Sokka taken care of" she said firmly. Zuko just nodded. It seemed like an eternity later when the setting sunlight finally came into view. The majority of the day had been spent in the cave. Zuko's arms were burning from carrying Sokka so long. It figured, as soon as the sunlight hit Sokka's face his eyes flickered open.

"Sokka!" Suki cried, laying a palm on the side of his cheek.

"Ack, my achin' everything" Sokka groaned.

"Can you walk?" Zuko asked him, very much wanting to put him down. Sokka nodded and Zuko settled him back on his feet. He leaned up against Suki, keeping a hand to his injured side. They all walked slowly with Sokka as he limped up the beach. When they finally reached the beach house, Zuko went immediately to start supper while Katara started working on healing Sokka.

"Why do you think he passed out?" Suki asked as she helped Zuko make supper. They had all missed lunch and were ready to eat. Toph and Aang were taking care of Appa.

"I think he banged his head pretty good" Katara answered for her as she walked into the kitchen. Sokka was sleeping peacefully and Katara was sure it was only a matter of time before he woke up asking for food. "I don't think he has a concussion, though. I did what I could, but his side is pretty bruised up. He just needs to take it easy for a few days. He'll be fine Suki" Katara reassured the girl, answering the question that had yet to leave Suki's lips.

"Right. Thanks. I know he will" Suki said as she turned to cutting up vegetables again.

"Katara, if you don't mind, could you look at Suki's wrist?" Zuko asked, not turning away from the boiling pot. Suki shot him a dirty look.

"What did you do?" Katara asked, immediately noticing the burn.

"It was just the torch we were using. No big deal" Suki said, brushing it off. But Katara wouldn't hear another word. She surrounded Suki's wrist with glowing water and a second later Suki sighed as the stinging feeling started to go away.

"Thanks" she said simply. "I'm, going to check on Sokka if that's ok." Katara nodded and Suki got up. "Oh, and here, I found this on the floor of the cave. Figured it was yours" Suki said, pulling the feather pin out of her pocket. To her surprise, Katara's cheeks turned a little pink as she took the feather back.

"Oh, yeah, thanks" she said quietly.

"And I like how you did your hair" Suki added. "It's different today."

Katara's cheeks were a full red now. "Thanks Suki" she said. Suki glanced over at Zuko who was smiling...actually smiling to himself. Suki just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't have Toph's seismic senses, but she didn't need to in order to know what was going on in that room.

Back in the stable, Aang came back from the house carrying a fresh cabbage and a bucket of clean water. "So Katara said Sokka banged his head real good but he'll be ok" he said. Toph stopped brushing Appa for a moment, her back to Aang.

"So?" she said curtly.

"So it wasn't your fault" Aang told her.

"You're really stuck on making sure I don't feel guilty" Toph said. Aang just grinned. "Well...um...I appreciate it Twinkletoes. I'm ok. I promise." That was enough for Aang.

"So you won't have to worry about not seeing on the beach anymore" Aang said, changing the subject. Toph smiled finally.

"I still need to work on it" she said. "But thanks for helping me. Maybe I don't have to face _everything_ like a rock."

Appa grunted and Momo chattered happily around their heels. Aang laughed and picked up the lemur. Toph shook the bison fur out of her fingers and smiled. She could see Aang laughing, she could smell food cooking, and inside the beach house her little family was finally safe and sound. She thought of the hollow space she had felt under the cave that afternoon. She decided she would not bring it up. She would not be the reason that anyone went back into that cave.

When Sokka woke up the group gathered around for supper. They were all exhausted from the day. As Katara dished up his bowl Aang put a hand on her shoulder. She had gotten a chance to cool down and she turned to him with a small smile as she handed him his bowl.

"Sorry to worry you guys earlier" he said quietly. Katara surprised him by quickly giving him a hug.

"We weren't very clear about the rules and I'm sorry for snapping at you" she said to him. "I'm just glad we're all ok." Aang breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Toph to eat. He had enjoyed spending the day with his earbending sifu. It reminded him of the times he had spent with Kuzon in the Fire Nation. Just two best friends getting into trouble. Momo cuddled up at his side and Aang breathed a peaceful sigh. He watched as the others got their food and sat down on the floor. Katara and Zuko were last and were talking to each other in low voices as they sat down to start eating.

"You did good" Zuko said to Katara.

"I know I did" she said as she flashed him a grin.

"With everything" Zuko emphasized. She looked in his sincere golden eyes and knew what he meant. She had used elements of bloodbending to comfort her brother. Sokka didn't judge her for it. He was thankful. Maybe it wasn't bloodbending that was evil, but rather the person who wielded the power and how they used it. Zuko was right. She was not a monster. She didn't need to say anything out loud. Zuko knew her response as she looked over at Sokka and Suki who were laughing and sitting as close as they could to each other. The feeling that flooded her chest was one of peace. One she hadn't felt in a while.

"Hey, thanks for keeping those Wolfbats away from us back there. Seems like I'm accident prone when I'm around you." Katara said finally, after the moment of silence. Zuko glanced down at her leg.

"All better?" he asked her. She nodded then turned away as she remembered the little moment they shared back in the cavern. It had been pitch black so she hadn't been able to see his face, but she vividly remembered the soft brush against her forehead as he had leaned closer to her then suddenly backed away. There had been an energy in the air that she had only experienced once before.

It terrified and enthralled her at the same time.

"Here" Zuko said. He took her Phoenix feather from her pocket and fastened back into her hair where it had been before. Katara smiled shyly as she felt the soft ends of the feather brush against her skin again. The air shifted and her heart was racing again.

There were two people that took particular interest in the interaction. Aang watched in slight confusion as Zuko fastened the hair pin in her hair. Katara didn't buy the pin at the carnival. Zuko did. He was sure of it. While he was glad that Katara and Zuko had made up and were friends, the scene before him made him a little uneasy.

Toph's attention was snapped over to the two when she felt a slight unmistakable vibration reach her hands on the rock of the porch. The heartbeats were racing again. Both of them. What else had happened in that cave that afternoon?


	14. Two Swords & A Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a small one-shot inspired by the comic "Swordbending" from the lost adventures comic book. As a note, I am not a huge fan of the comics (I think everyone acts a little too OOC for my liking. I have many three-point essays prepared to defend my opinions at any given time on this topic if any of ya'll are interested in discussing. And no, my dislike for them is not limited to the constant "Sweetie" interactions between Aang and Katara...but Sweetie? Really? :) )
> 
> And if you haven't read the comics...that's ok! I don't think you're missing out on much. They...kinda backtrack and ruin Ursa, Azula, and partially Zuko as characters.

Sokka was getting frustrated. His head was completely healed up and he was starting to become restless. It was the third week at Ember Island, and the group was starting to slack off on the daily duels after the incident at the cave. Instead, the afternoons were spent sneaking around the market, swimming, napping, or just day-to-day goofing off. Aang and Zuko were still training, of course, and Katara and Zuko still spent every morning sparring (seriously, what was that all about?) but everyone else had just started to relax.

Even Suki, who had been continuously showing him hand to hand combat techniques, had started to slack off. She had a growing friendship with Toph and the two were spending more and more time together doing who-knows what. Sokka had tried to tinker around the house, but his contraptions hadn't worked out that great (He had been effectively banned from the kitchen when his pressure cooker nearly blew up half the house. That...could've gone better). So it was because of boredom that when Sokka woke up one morning before Aang, he ventured outside down to the beach. The sound of the early morning spar rose above the sound of the crashing waves. Sokka found a good seat to watch the match and settled down with a sigh.

The speed of the attacks had increased over the past few weeks. Katara was learning to predict Zuko's moves which was making it harder on Zuko to pin her down. When they got close to each other they engaged in hand to hand combat, but just when Zuko thought he had her cornered Katara would escape and they would be back to square one. They had yet to end a spar in a draw, but this morning it just might happen.

He fired a volley of fire her way and while her vision of him was blocked, he ducked and rolled to the right. When the steam parted Zuko was about to pounce on what he thought was an unsuspecting Katara. As if she had eyes in the back of her head, she whirled and with one quick motion took his feet out from under him with a kick. He hadn't landed on the sand for a second when he was frozen in place, his abdomen was squeezed so tight so that he couldn't move to exhale to melt through. Katara iced his hands and feet and cut him off from being able to use his Breath of Fire technique, and he was powerless. And she knew that. She stood above him, fist outstretched.

"Yield" she commanded. Zuko didn't have a choice. He nodded and the ice suddenly melted around him. In spite of his defeat he grinned. She had really taken the lesson from the week before to heart. Her reflexes were blindingly fast, almost Toph-like.

"How did you know I was behind you so fast?" he asked as he stood up. Katara looked hesitate to answer for a moment.

"I...sensed you. Like how I sensed your heartbeat before" she finally admitted. _Aha! So this was her new secret._

"Woohoo! Go Water Tribe!"

Katara and Zuko turned to see Sokka cheering on the edge of the beach.

"Sokka?" Katara asked. "You're up? Before noon? Are you sick?" Sokka snorted and walked over to the two.

"No, just bored out of my mind" he responded. "Who would've thought? We've been traveling the world for the past year and the first time I get bored is in the Fire Nation. That's just ironic."

"What if you did a supply run while it's still early?" Katara asked. _The responsible one_. Sokka shook his head.

"Toph and Suki just went yesterday. We won't need to go again for another week" said Sokka.

"How about a duel?" Zuko offered. Sokka made a face. Facing Zuko was the most frustrating thing. Not only was he more skilled, but he also used his dual broadswords, which just wasn't fair if you asked Sokka. It always felt as if Zuko was only giving half his attention whenever they sparred. It wasn't just annoying, it was plain insulting.

"No thanks" Sokka said. Katara let her hair down and starting walking back up towards the house.

"Aang should be down here any second. I need to start on breakfast. You can help, Sokka. Since you're so bored" Katara said with a sidelong glance at him. Sokka sighed and shrugged. He followed Katara up the path just as Aang emerged from the house.

"Morning, guys." Aang yawned. He looked tired and was dragging his staff behind him on the way to the beach. Even Momo looked lazy as he draped himself around Aang's shoulders. Katara sighed. The mood was becoming contagious. She needed to get breakfast on before the only thing she wanted to do was take a nap. The lesson didn't take as long as usual. Katara hadn't finished cooking when Aang and Zuko appeared in the kitchen. Sokka was busily cutting up different fruit.

"Sokka, I need this water boiled" Katara said without turning around to see Zuko or Aang. Sokka reached for the pail of water.

"I've got it" Zuko and Aang said in unison before Sokka could even grab bucket. They looked at each other for a second before Aang quickly waterbended some water into a pot and super heated the oven quickly with firebending.

"Here you go!" Aang said proudly. Katara gave him a smile and poured some grains into the water. Sokka frowned. He did not object to someone else helping out, but the fact that Aang could do it so much faster...

"Sokka, I need some more wood..." Katara began. Sokka got up and dashed outside.

"Got it" Zuko said. He stood by the stove and kept a steady stream of fire into the underside. Katara grinned. She was used to Zuko helping, but the extra hands were very much appreciated.

"Here's the..." Sokka trailed off as he saw Katara cooking while Zuko powered the stove. He frowned and dumped the wood in the wood box.

"You should make sure Toph and Suki are up" Katara said to him as she started getting out bowls. Sokka grinned. He liked being able to wake Suki.

"I've got it!" Aang exclaimed.

"No wait, I-" Sokka began

"Wake up you guys!" Aang called using airbending to make his voice carry into the house. He grinned at Zuko's surprised face at the small trick.

"The monks would use that to call us all inside for supper. It's a neat little trick" Aang explained. Sokka just stood there fuming in silence for a few minutes while they waited.

"That's nice, Twinkletoes" Toph said grouchily as she walked into the kitchen. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were still puffy from sleep. "Your voice suddenly screaming into my ears...It's the only thing I want to ever wake up to." She kicked her foot and sent all of the small particles of dirt and sand on the floor of the kitchen into the back of Aang's head.

"Youch!" Aang yelped.

"Hey, no earthbending in the kitchen!" Katara hollered.

"Better listen to Mom" Suki said with a laugh as she walked into the room stretching her arms. Katara's eye twitched.

"Hey, Katara made everyone breakfast. Show a little gratitude" Zuko huffed as he starting pouring food into the bowls. Katara smiled. At least she had one person on her side.

"Ooooh, look out Suki. Now you're on Dad's bad side" Toph needled. Now it was Zuko's turn for the eye twitching.

"Listen here Toph" he began. He didn't finish as a stone tile from the floor lifted up, tripping Zuko forward. He just managed to catch himself on the edge of the table.

"I said, _No. Earthbending._ " Katara repeated in exasperation.

"How about no bending whatsoever?" Sokka finally burst out. Everyone turned to stare at him. Except for Toph, of course. She was already reaching for her bowl. Sokka sighed. "Look, you know I don't feel so left out anymore now that I have my sword and everything, but it'd be nice if we had just one _normal_ day. A day where people heat stoves with firewood, and pour water with a bucket, and _not_ fly everywhere on a glider while someone else has to run to catch up..."

"That would be interesting" Suki added. Katara, Zuko, Aang and Toph just stood there in silence. _Stop bending? For a whole day?_ "It could be like a challenge or _a bet_ " Suki offered. Toph perked up her ears. "All of you have to not use bending for the rest of the day. You all would have to live like me and Sokka do. We could all spar tonight without bending and you guys would have to do everything by hand. No shortcuts."

"Why would we do that?" Zuko asked, not impressed with the idea.

"Yeah, what's in it for us?" Toph asked. "And I use my earthbending to see. I'm not going to stop doing that."

"If you all can manage to do it, no cheating, for a full day, then Sokka and I have to do all the chores for the rest of the week" Suki offered. Sokka whipped his head around as his jaw dropped.

"Now hold up just a sec..." Sokka began.

"And Toph, you can use your bending to see, but nothing else" Suki finished. "If any of you bend, though, then Sokka and I get the royal treatment for the next few days...and I mean the _royal treatment._ Foot rubs, pampering, meals made and delivered, the works."

"Ok, not such a bad idea" Sokka muttered.

"I think that's a great idea" Katara said. "I can totally go without my bending for a day. I wouldn't mind someone else doing all the housework around here."

"Yeah, that's easy" Aang said.

"We'd have to take a day off teaching" Zuko said as he glanced at Aang.

"Oh, lighten up, Zuko" Katara said as she patted him on the back. "You've been going full blast with the training for over the past month. One day won't kill you two."

Toph was the only one not pleased with the arrangement. She didn't hardly do any chores as it was. Bending was second nature to her. It would be like asking her to stop breathing.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I expect a _full clean_ on my room, Snoozles" she said as she pointed a finger in Sokka's direction. "Every speck of dust and sand off that floor, and you better go over it with a fine tooth comb, because _I'll know_."

"You guys have to win the bet first, Toph" Sokka said as he grabbed his breakfast bowl. "And I'll paint my boomerang pink if you guys can _actually_ go without bending."

"Pink boomerang? Oh, I'm totally in" Katara laughed. The grand duel would take place at dusk right before dinner, and the group settled down outside to eat breakfast. Aang and Katara were talking about the habits they would have to stop for the day. Aang regretted that he hadn't already taken care of Appa. Combing out the large bison would be a lot harder without the use of airbending. Katara was lamenting that she hadn't taken a shower yet that morning. Apparently, washing was going to be _so_ much more difficult. Suki had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I really wish I had my fans" Suki said to Sokka as they ate. "Sparring would be so much easier with them."

"Why don't we make you some?" Sokka asked. "Can't be that hard."

"They're made of metal, Sokka. You wouldn't be able to build a forge that quick to make them" Suki said.

"Oh, if only you had a friend who could, I don't know, bend metal _with her mind_." Toph said, butting in to the conversation. "Oh wait, unfortunately I have taken a vow not to use my bending today. _What a shame_." Suki glared at her friend, but Toph only chuckled.

"It's got to be fair, Toph" Sokka said "You can't expect Suki to use her full potential fighting when she doesn't have her number one weapon."

"Aww, go ahead and make them, Toph" Zuko said "They're going to lose anyway. Make it so they don't have any excuses." he said as he smirked at Sokka.

"Sokka, let's make Zuko be the one to cave and use his firebending" Suki said. Sokka grinned and pounded Zuko on the shoulder.

"You're going down, buddy" Sokka told his friend. Katara only listened to half the conversation. All she could think about was how much harder doing the dishes was going to be without her waterbending. The timing of this bet could've been better. Thankfully, as she started to grab the bowls, she was happy to see Zuko seemed intent on helping her with the dishes, as usual.

She filled a pot of water on the stove and grabbed some wood to turn up the heat. Typically, she bended the water over the dishes and Zuko heated it up. Then she would bend the dishes up, scrub and rinse them with a torrent of water before passing them on to Zuko who steamed them dry and put them away. But this time, she stared at the pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil for dishwater.

"Hey, we can at least scrub the food off the plates" Zuko offered. Katara shrugged and the two stood side by side in front of the large sink and started to use the cold water to rinse off the cooking dishes.

"You know, Sokka and Suki are in the other room. We could just cheat" Zuko said after a moment of trying to pull dried food off a pot. Katara feigned a look of horror and stared at him.

"Why, Prince Zuko, I couldn't image you would come up with such an idea. It is hardly _honorable_!" She emphasized the honor and Zuko looked just stared at her as his brain slowly caught up to the fact that one, _yes she was flirting with him again_ , and two, she had just made _an honor joke._ He suddenly burst into laughter and Katara joined him. She didn't hear his laugh often enough and she decided she loved it. It was right at this moment that Aang walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked as saw the two laughing heartily at the sink. He got the feeling he just missed out on a good joke and he was curious.

"Nothing," Katara said as she looked at Zuko with a laughing twinkle in her eye. "Just doing the dishes without bending." Aang looked at Zuko surprised. He had never seen Zuko laugh before. He was glad his friend had been fully accepted into the group. It really made him happy. But as Aang's eyes dropped to see how close his two friends were standing together with Katara brushing up against Zuko's side and playfully elbowing him when he unintentionally splashed cold water on her arm, he did not feel that warm, happy feeling.

"You know Katara, Zuko is always helping. I want to help for once. I promise not to bend!" Aang offered suddenly. Katara turned and gave Aang a funny look.

"You want to help with dishes... _willingly_?" she asked. Aang grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, go outside and get some fresh air Zuko. I'll help with the dishes" Aang suggested. Zuko shrugged and turned back to the sink.

"I'm good, Aang. But I'm sure there's other stuff that has to be done. Pretty sure there's a good reason you and Sokka keep the bedroom door closed all the time" Zuko said. Aang turned a little pink. Now he was even more determined to do dishes.

While this little exchange was going on, Sokka and Suki were sitting down to sketch out the blueprints for Suki's fans. Suki described how they were constructed and Sokka made a rough sketch on paper. However, Sokka's sketching skills left something to be desired and Suki was trying to hide her frustrations. Apparently, Sokka had the inability to draw straight lines or true right angles. He did, however, have great ideas to improve the speed of the closing of the fan.

"Honey, this is great, but maybe I could get Zuko to do the sketching" Suki finally suggested. Sokka frowned, but as he looked back at his sketch he nodded. Suki got up to go the kitchen. She had learned that if she looked for either Aang or Katara, she would find Zuko. She walked in just in time to hear Aang insisting his room was spotless. Now there was the lie of the century.

"We trained all morning, Zuko. You're probably tired. I really don't mind helping in here. My room is clean already" Aang was saying.

"Aang, he's fine" Katara laughed as she turned to the pot that was finally boiling on the stove.

"Uh, I was wondering if Sokka and I could steal Zuko for a minute" Suki asked, making her presence known. Zuko turned, wondering suddenly if Aang had asked Suki to interrupt. He knew exactly what Aang was trying to do, and he had zero plans to leave the kitchen. Katara was in a good mood, and for once, so was he, and he was enjoying the conversation. Even if nothing could develop between him and Katara, he still liked her a lot and enjoyed her company immensely. He hoped against hope that she felt the same. She didn't seem particularly eager to wash dishes with Aang.

"What do you need?" Zuko asked Suki.

"Your drawing abilities" Suki replied. "Sokka and I are trying to sketch plans for my Kyoshi fans, and while he's great at ideas, he's less great at drawing them out." Zuko sighed. It was a legitimate request and he always wanted to give Sokka a hand.

"Sure, Aang take over for me." Zuko finally said after a moment. Aang was so happy he nearly airbend jumped across the room, just stopping himself at the last minute. He settled next to Katara by the sink and gave her a big smile. Katara smiled back and poured the hot water into the plugged half of the sink.

"Ok, start scrubbing" she told the young airbender. Zuko watched the two for a second before following Suki out of the room. It was glaringly obvious that Aang had a crush on Katara. Everyone knew that. Suki touched Zuko's arm and he almost jumped.

"I'm sure you'll get time with Katara later" Suki said, giving Zuko a knowing smile. Zuko stared at the Kyoshi warrior and Suki just shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm perceptive and Sokka is as dumb as rocks when it comes to that sort of thing, while I'm pretty sure Toph just doesn't care. Wanted to let you know I think it's cute, and I'm rooting for you" Suki told him. Zuko let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well as long as Aang is dumb as rocks too then I'm good" he finally said.

"Does she know?" Suki asked. Zuko just stared. Boy, this girl was perceptive _and blunt_.

"I...don't know. I can't say for sure if she likes me too, but honestly, Suki. I can't do anything. We _shouldn't_ do anything. A rock would be a more eligible boyfriend at the moment." Zuko said. Suki nodded, understandingly.

"The timing sometimes is never right, though" she said after a moment, pausing outside of the sitting room where Sokka was waiting. "If we survive the summer and after that, don't regret anything that you could've done, but didn't." Zuko nodded as Suki spoke one of his deepest fears aloud. Regardless, he was happy to just be Katara's friend for now. It's what she needed. It's what he needed.

"Sokka," Zuko said as he walked into the room, "Let's see what you've got."

Later on, when the fan plans were done, Toph, Suki, and Sokka went searching for some metal to make Suki's fans. Zuko retired upstairs to meditate on the balcony, while Katara and Aang headed down to the beach for some fun.

"How about this?" Sokka asked as he pulled a shovel out of the stable.

"No, the metal is too heavy. I need something light" Suki explained. Toph was walking around stomping her feet.

"What about over there?" Toph asked, pointing in the direction of the water pump. Sokka ran over and inspected the parts in the pump.

"Uh, this might work Toph, but we kinda need the pump. You can't flatten it" he told her.

"No, but maybe she could flatten this" Suki said as she pulled out a pipe that was leaning against the wall of Appa's stall. The pipe was used to direct water from the pump to the old troughs in the stables. The troughs were rusted and dirty from disuse, but the pipe was still remarkably shiny.

"Brass maybe?" Suki asked. Toph grabbed the pipe in her hands and suddenly the metal squeaked as she compress it together.

"How big do you want these fans?" she asked Suki. Suki handed Toph the paper cutouts that had made of each part of the fan that needed to be made of metal. Toph felt the paper with her hands then took the ball of metal and flattened it out as thin as was needed. She took the paper pattern and laid it flat on the metal, tracing the edges with her finger and bending out pieces of the pattern. It didn't take a long before all the parts of a set of Kyoshi fans were sitting on the patio.

Suki's eyes shone as she picked up the pieces and handed them to Sokka who immediately ran back into the house to assemble the weapons.

"Thanks a lot Toph, now back to no bending" Suki said. Toph snorted and blew her bangs out of her face only for the black strands to immediately drift back down to where they were.

"You can thank me later when we win this bet and you're making my bed and picking up my clothes for the week" Toph responded. She turned and headed down to the beach to join Katara and Aang. Suki went into the house to help Sokka assemble the fan.

"I really appreciate this, Sokka" Suki said as she settled down next to her boyfriend. Sokka was using a small tool to tighten the folds of the fan together so they would open and close smoothly. He looked up and gave Suki a charming smile.

"Hey, pass me that green ribbon" he said, pointing to the table. Suki handed it to him and he glued the soft fabric to the ends of the openings of the fan like a lining. He would make sure these were the best, prettiest fans Suki had ever owned. When that was done he opened a bottle of green paint and painted the handle a bright green color. He set the set of fans down to dry before reaching for a gold paint. Suki watched him silently, her eyes shimmering with sudden tears.

She missed her warriors and had been so scared when she was separated from them and sent to the Boiling Rock. But now she knew it was truly the best thing, otherwise she wouldn't be seated next to Sokka right now.

"Sokka, do you know what happened to my old fans?" Suki said quietly. Sokka put the paint down and lifted his head to look at her. He knew she had been captured by Azula, but he had yet to ask all the details.

"They burned, Sokka. The ancient wood handle was destroyed and the tiny hinges were blown apart by Azula's fire. I had to protect Appa. The fans were originally Koyoh's. She left them to me when she passed away, and they were so special to me" Suki explained. Sokka looked down at the fans he made. They suddenly seemed so boring and unimportant, like they were unfit to replace the fans that were Suki's mentor's. But Suki continued.

"Now these fans" she said as she touched the new handles lovingly "Will be so special too." Sokka looked up in surprise as Suki continued. "I had to open a new chapter of my life. I had to get out of my comfort zone and leave Kyoshi. They represent all of that. When I look at them I will remember how I traveled the world and fell in love with a handsome Water Tribe warrior." Sokka blushed but took the opportunity to slide closer to Suki and hold her hand.

"That _is_ special, Suki." Zuko's voice surprised Sokka, who was a little disgruntled that Zuko had ruined a moment between himself and Suki. Zuko sat down across from them and studied the fans on the table. "Not only are they evidence of a new path for you, but they have been fashioned from materials in the Fire Lord's _own house_. I can't think of a more powerful symbol than that."

Zuko was right and Suki regarded the fans in a new light. It was so ironic. The Fire Nation took away her fans, and now she was here, in the Fire Nation homeland, across from the Fire Prince who was now a good friend.

"And tonight," Sokka said "Suki will use these fans to beat the butt off of the Prince of the Fire Nation. You're going down, Zuko!" Sokka cheered. Zuko didn't smile, he just stared down his best friend until Sokka squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and reached for the gold paint. He silently took a brush and painted the fans quickly. The finished result was beautiful and Suki couldn't wait to try them out. It wasn't even lunch time, yet, though. They had some time to kill.

"Nap?" she asked Sokka.

"Snack?" Sokka countered.

"Didn't Katara ban you from the kitchen?" Zuko asked. Sokka frowned. 

"Not if I'm actually cooking" he responded.

Sokka was adamant that he show Suki that he did in fact know how to cook, just in case they lost. Suki didn't want to have to do all the meals. He brought his cuisine out to the porch, proud as punch of the arrangement on the plate.

"Wow, Sokka. This pig-chicken looks delicious!" Suki exclaimed. The piece of meat was golden brown and sat on a delectable arrangement of salad. Even Zuko looked impressed. He took his first bite and suddenly made a grave effort to hide the look of disgust on his face. The bottom of the meat was charred black.

"Yeah, it's fantastic" Zuko managed after he swallowed. "Flameo, as Aang would say."

_Flameo indeed. If this was the cooking, maybe one of us benders ought to lose on purpose._

~0~0~0~

"Oh come on, Katara. Sokka and Suki will never know. I need a big wave!" Aang said as he swam over to the beach where Katara was sun bathing. She had pulled off her Fire Nation outfit and lay sprawled out in her wrappings, letting the sun kiss as much skin as possible. Aang had stripped down to his trunks and had tried to sun bathe next to her, but she seemed sleepy and not very talkative. He had quickly opted to jump into the waves.

"You and Zuko both! You're such cheaters!" Katara laughed as she sat up to look at Aang. "I'm playing by the rules. We're non-benders today and that's that. Don't you dare be the reason I have to play suck up to Sokka the rest of the week."

"You like Zuko a lot, huh." Aang said suddenly as he relented and sat down next to her in the sand. Katara almost jumped and her cheeks turned pink.

"No! I don't like him! That's ridiculous, Aang! Zuko's just a friend, nothing more!" Katara spluttered out quickly. Aang looked at her strangely.

"Uh, I meant you've become good friends with him lately" Aang explained. Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love joking around with you and Sokka and Toph, but Suki and Zuko have been a really nice addition to the group. Suki is just great all around and Zuko has been good for me. I can talk to him about anything, which is what a good friend does." Katara explained. She left out the part about finally not feeling like the only adult in the group.

"You can talk to me about anything too, you know that, right Katara?" Aang asked quietly. Katara turned to him, suddenly realizing why he looked so bothered. She reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling brightly at him.

"Of course I know that, Aang. You were my first friend after my brother. And I admire you so much. You've grown so much in the past year" Katara said, trying to ease the worry on his face. It worked, and Aang brightened up.

"Really? Your first friend?" he asked. Katara nodded.

"Not to mention a very powerful bender" Katara said, thinking back and letting another blush rise up into her cheeks. Aang caught the look on her face and grinned.

"Thanks, Katara!" he exclaimed. The encouragement was refreshing. He didn't get a lot of "good jobs" and complements from Zuko when they were training. The prince was sometimes a harder teacher than Toph, and that was saying something. Speaking of Toph...

"Hey beach bums!" Toph called, arriving on the beach and wiggling her toes in the sand. She grinned and pulled off her tunic revealing the bathing suit top and shorts beneath. She felt so much more comfortable on the beach now that she had gotten better at sandbending. "Last one in is a rotten platypus bear egg!" She ran forward and plowed into an oncoming wave without hesitation. She tightened up the particles of sand around her so she could get a good look at her surroundings. She was surprised when she realized Aang hadn't jumped in after her.

"Come on, Aang!"

Aang looked at Toph in the waves. That _did_ look like fun. But Katara was still holding his hand and she looked really pretty lying on the beach. He wasn't ready to leave. Katara's blush had faded away and she was watching Toph splash about.

"So after I defeat Ozai" Aang began. A cloud suddenly darkened over Katara's face as a pit landed in her stomach. She didn't want to talk about that.

 _If_...no, not if. _When_ Aang defeated Ozai, everything would change. Zuko would have to deal with Azula, Sokka and herself would probably go back to the south. Aang didn't even have an air nomad family to go back to. Maybe he would come south with her? But Aang hated everything about Water Tribe culture. He hated the animal furs and seal jerky. Even the vegetarian sea prunes were something he stuck his nose up at. Aang would not be happy in the south. It was a mix of happy and sad things after the war. Katara was overwhelmed just thinking about it.

"Let's...lets not talk about that, Aang. For once, I just want to pretend I'm on vacation with my friends and there isn't a war going on, and I actually know where my dad is." Katara said suddenly, interrupting him. Aang stopped. He wanted to ask Katara about them, about the kiss at the invasion. He wanted to tell her that she was his family and his new home. He wanted to be together, with her. But as he watched the look on her face he decided that maybe now wasn't the best time. Katara just wanted to pretend that everything was ok for a little bit. He understood.

Summoning his courage, and bolstered by the reminder of Aunt Wu's prediction, Aang leaned forward and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Ok, Katara" he said as she looked at him in surprise. "And about your dad. He's ok. I know it. The Fire Nation doesn't have anything on a Water Tribe genius like Hakoda." Katara laughed. Aang was right. Her father would be all right. She watched as Aang darted towards the water with Toph.

Unbeknownst to her, Zuko was standing behind her about ten feet. He had seen the small exchange and took a step back. Of course Katara reciprocated Aang's feelings. How could he think that she wouldn't? He took a step back. Maybe Sokka and Suki had a the right idea. A nap sounded fantastic. He quietly turned and headed back up to the house.

~0~0~0~

"Ok, you guys know the rules" Suki said. It was evening and the group was spread out on the beach. Zuko had his broadswords and was making faces at Sokka. Sokka held his space sword and looked a bit more nervous than he had expected to be. Suki's fans were beautiful and she held them in either hand. So far, no one had used their bending all day. Aang only had his staff with him and Toph and Katara didn't have anything.

"Toph, Aang, you're up against each other. Katara, you face Sokka. Zuko, you're with me."

Zuko wasn't sure if he could beat Suki. He was skilled in hand to hand combat, but he had seen Suki in action and knew for sure she wouldn't go easy on him. He was in for it. Sokka dropped his sword and raised his fists. He and Katara were pretty evenly matched on these grounds. They had both been receiving training from Suki over the past month, and both were fit and strong. Toph, for once, was nervous. She never did hand to hand. She'd never had to. The only thing she had on Aang were her reflexes. Aang dropped his staff and slid into a stance. He had an opportunity to beat Toph, even if it was without bending, and he was going to give it everything he had.

"On your marks" Suki called. Everyone drew into a stance. "Get set!" Everyone leaned forward a little bit in anticipation.

"GO!"

Sokka sprang forward towards Katara. His speed caught her off guard and she barely dodged out of the way. She resisted the urge to respond to the call of the water in the air and in the waves. Instead, she blocked out the distractions and focused on her moves. She turned and blocked a strike to her side.

Meanwhile, Toph and Aang were dancing around each other. Toph knew easily what was coming and was able to dodge Aang with ease. However, she was not able to go on the offensive at all as all her energy went to dodging Aang's attacks. Aang moved as quick as he could, resisting the urge to air bend, and tried to come at Toph with multiple strikes at once. Toph couldn't dodge the sweep to her legs and the blow to her chest at the same time, and she landed on the ground with a loud "oooff!"

"I won!" Aang said triumphantly, standing over Toph. Toph scowled. She wanted nothing more than to open a hole beneath Aang's feet and feel him fall into it. Then she would cover him in sand up to his neck. Oh well, this fight didn't mean anything. If they all could avoid bending up until after supper, she was going to have a servant for a week. She couldn't wait to torture Sokka.

Meanwhile, Katara was having a hard time keeping up. Sokka was surprisingly quick and more skilled than she realized. All it would take was one slip up. The slip up happened. She dove towards Sokka's middle, (a desperate move, she knew that), and was shocked when Sokka spun from her grasp and in the same motion sent a kick out to her ankles. She tumbled to the sand, landing face first against the rough particles.

"And Katara goes dooown hard!" Sokka exclaimed with a cheer. Two fights down. Only one was still going. Zuko had his broadswords in full action, but Suki was proving a greater challenge than he anticipated. Everyone gathered to watch as Zuko swiped one sword towards Suki. To his surprise, Suki trapped the sword between her two fans and twisted the blade until he had to let go of the handle. He was down to one sword.

Suki used his surprise to her advantage and he just managed to block the next attack. Suki was snapping the fans open and closed, using the sharp metal edges as knives before snapping them open and using them in an offensive attack. Zuko tried channeling his inner Blue Spirit, but his chest was heaving from the effort and Suki didn't seem like she was tiring. With a lucky shot he managed to wrangle a fan out of her hand. It clinked to the sand, but Suki didn't seem to care. She lunged and grabbed Zuko by the wrist holding the sword. She forced his hand upward and spun. Zuko saw the kick coming. But if he was going to fall then so was she. He bent forward and grabbed her side just as she kicked his feet out from under him. The force knocked him down easily, but he pulled with all his strength, and gravity helped him pull Suki to the sand with him.

"Draw!" Sokka exclaimed. The others cheered. It had been quite the spectacle to watch.

"Suki on Sokka and Aang on Zuko?" Katara suggested. "And the winners of that face off?" Sokka and Aang just stared at Katara.

"You think I'm going to beat Suki?" Sokka asked, almost laughing.

"And I can face Zuko and his swords? Absolutely not" Aang exclaimed.

"Oh come on, we all want to see Sokka and Zuko fight it out" Toph said.

"We already watched that once at the Air temple" Katara said.

"But I'm better now!" Sokka insisted. Zuko just gave him a side glance. He turned to Suki and held out his hand. Yes, the fight had been a draw, but deep down they knew who won.

A fan had bested the two swords.

Suki reached out and gave Zuko a traditional Water Tribe handshake (which did not go unnoticed by Sokka who was beaming with pride). Zuko pulled her in close for a quick hug.

"All my respect for a honorable fight well won" he whispered into ear. "That last move was a cheap shot on my part." Suki pulled back and gave Zuko a grin.

"Yes, it was. But you are a remarkable swordsman. Sokka should be glad he can learn from you" she said. Zuko turned and shot Sokka a look.

"Ya hear that, _buddy?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it. Don't rub it in" Sokka said with a toss of his hand. "Can we eat supper now?"

"Smells like something is already cooking" Toph said. The group looked her strangely. "I smell smoke" Toph clarified. The others looked around, not spotting a fire. Suddenly, Sokka took a sharp intake of breath. Zuko turned to him in a panic at the same time.

"Sokka...you cooked..." Zuko began.

"The stove...I left the stove on" Sokka squeaked.

"You WHAT?" Katara gasped "What were _you_ doing in the kitchen?" The whole group paused to take in this information before turning and taring up the hill to the house. Sure enough, the kitchen was on fire. Katara bended water from the pump as Suki pumped for her furiously. Aang and Zuko started to bend the flames down and pull the embers out of the wood in the floor.

"Here it comes!" Katara shouted as she sent the flood of water into the kitchen. There was a sizzling sound as the fire was put out at once. Zuko and Aang were thoroughly soaked and the stove was quite a bit mangled. The floorboards were blackened but not burned through. Everything else was intact. It seemed that the stove had burned down for most of the afternoon and would have been fine if not for the open window that let the breeze in. The paper pattern for the fans that had been sitting by the stove seemed to be what caught on fire. For a minute, the only sound was the dripping of water as it drained through the floorboards.

"We bended" Aang finally said.

"Sokka lit the house on fire" Zuko said dryly, "That wasn't supposed to be part of the bet."

"There no way I'm losing to Sokka after he nearly burnt the house down" Toph declared. Suki smacked Sokka lightly upside the head.

"So, uh, I guess the bet is a draw too?" Sokka offered looking around sheepishly.

"Naw, I think we won" Toph insisted.

"Don't punish me because of my boyfriend" Suki protested

"Hey, honey, you're the one dating him. Acknowledge the liability." Toph shot back. Katara walked inside just as Sokka was backing out.

"It's ok" Katara told him, grabbing him before he could escape.

"Are you sure? Because I feel like I need to hide from Toph" Sokka said.

"No really, mistakes happen and no one was hurt." Katara insisted. "Today really made me appreciate my bending more, so thanks for that. But really," she gave his arm a bit of a squeeze "You don't work in the kitchen...ever. again."

Sokka nodded sheepishly. "Understood. I'm really sorry about the kitchen" he said softly. Toph walked forward and put a hand on Sokka's arm.

"It's fine, Snoozles" she said. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around at his friends. He was very grateful that they were benders. Otherwise, the house would've been completely destroyed. If anything was going to grab attention, a house fire sure would. He needed to keep reminding himself that being a nonbender didn't mean he was useless or any less than the friends around him.

If anything it showed him that he needed more lessons with Suki. Because if a fan could beat a sword, then he didn't have a single excuse in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably my least-favorite out of the four, but that's ok. As a note, I am going camping for the weekend and will becoming one with nature...so no wifi for me. There won't be another update until at least next Monday. The Lady and the Spirit arc is next and believe me when I say I AM SO EXCITED. Thanks for all the sweet comments. You guys are the best.


	15. The Lady and the Spirit Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting a little steamy in here folks...

The moon wasn't quite full in the sky, but was getting brighter as the full moon approached in the coming week. Katara felt the energy fill her whole body as her bending got stronger and stronger. She and Zuko had missed their early morning sparring session that day (thanks to Aang waking up early for once) and they decided to do it once every one else had gone to bed. For once, Katara would have the upper hand. She was excited for Zuko to see her spar under the moon. She wanted him to see every angle of her bending. He hadn't seen anything like that since the Southern Raiders trip.

She didn't want tonight to be anything like that trip. The memories flooded through her as she walked behind Zuko to the beach, beach towel in hand. She remembered the look on his face when she cut herself then worked on her healing. The admiration he admitted to her. The acceptance she had felt after he saw her blood bend. It filled her with a warm feeling towards the fire bender.

She was starting to feel conflicted and confused. On one hand she had Aang, her sweet friend who loved her dearly. She loved him too, but was still unsure about the nature of those feelings. One thing was clear. Whatever she felt for Aang was calm and sweet, like a cool drink of water. She always felt at peace when she was helping guide the avatar. Like she was fulfilling her destiny and her purpose in life. It always felt good to do the right thing.

On the other hand was Zuko, her enemy turned friend who was an open book and a walking mystery all at the same time. Her feelings for him were less clear, but there all the same. Zuko was not like a cool drink of water. Not at all. Zuko bounced between a gentle flame and a raging inferno. Get too close and you get burned, step away and you freeze to death. She was like a moth drawn to a flame, and in the particular weak moments she wanted to burn. She wanted to be consumed. It was confusing and exhilarating all at the same time.

Part of her resisted the feelings, while most of her flocked to them. In the short space of about a month he spent nearly ever evening by her side, talking, encouraging, and helping. Always helping. For someone who supposedly grew up as royalty, Zuko had a serving heart. She didn't know if he had always been like that or if it was a recent thing. Regardless, she loved him for it. He made her feel not alone. When the others got into some scrap or another she knew she wouldn't be the only one coming to save the day or make sure everyone was all right. Zuko had made that his job as well. 

She pushed the complex thoughts our of her head and focused on the upcoming match.

When they reached the beach Katara took a deep breath and pull off her shirt and pants, leaving only her bindings and a thin layer of fabric that draped over her shorts and hips. She had never sparred with Zuko like this, but she decided she was past caring. She sparred with Aang all the time in her bindings. There shouldn't be a difference. But she sure _felt_ different. Her heart raced and she awkwardly played with the towel as Zuko pulled off his tunic leaving only his swim trunks. Her heart was _really_ racing now.

Zuko turned around and saw her waiting for him, just two feet away. She looked like a river spirit, he realized. He blushed crimson when he realized he was openly staring at her. He couldn't help it. Her chestnut hair cast shadows over her shoulders and neck. She had untied it and it flowed loosely around her form as the wind blew across the waves. Her white bindings were such a stark contrast to her dark skin that it looked like they were glowing in the moonlight. She wasn't thin and her biceps and calves showed the toning and muscles there. He had to pull his eyes away from her curves and back up to her eyes.

Her eyes. They were nervous, and they were staring at him as intently as he was staring at her. And they were not meeting his eyes, they were staring at his exposed abdomen. The realization made him proud and self-conscious all in the same moment. She couldn't help it.

She had seen Zuko shirtless before when he was sparring with Aang, but she'd never seen him like this. Alone. At night. Just two feet away from her. His muscles were pronounced over his shoulders and stomach. His skin was flawless up to the red scar that covered most of half his face. She was tempted to reach her hand out and trace the edges of the scar.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, breaking the moment. Katara snapped out of her trance and her face blushed a deep red. It was ok. Their faces just currently matched in color. Even before he had joined the group, Zuko had known the water bender was a force to be reconded with. He saw from afar how she protected her friends and fought feircly for them. It was a dedication Zuko had only received from his mother and uncle up to this point.

But now he was on the receiving end of Katara's fierce protection as well. He never doubted that she would have his back no matter what. His admiration and respect had started to grow into something else over the past few weeks. He reminded himself why he shouldn't get close. Told himself that either one of them could die when Sozen's comet arrived. Repeatedly shouted that he needed self control, restraint. Suki's voice echoed in his head.

_"Don't regret anything that you could've done, but didn't."_

He took a quick step forward. A foot apart. So close. There was no Aang to interrupt. It looked like Katara was having trouble maintaining eye contact and he heard the slight change in her breathing as he entered her personal space. Zuko, however, never broke his gaze away _._

 _But timing_ Zuko argued with himself, _She's my beautiful good friend. She's fifteen. We're in the middle of a war. She has feelings for someone else._

"I asked if you were ready" Zuko asked again, so softly. Katara looked startled. She needed to back up. Back away from the fire bender who was quite literally radiating heat in front of her. His eyes were magnetic.

"I..." Katara began. It was like that moment at the carnival all over again. There were no crowds to break it apart. There was no one. Just herself, Zuko, Yue and the waves crashing on shore. This time, it was Katara who glanced down at Zuko's lips.

"I'm ready" she said finally. Her eyes fluttered closed as his breath ghosted over her cheeks. She wanted to lean up into the inevitable kiss. She wanted to feel his heat again. Forget sparring. This was much more exciting.

But Zuko had already made up his mind, self-control, though weakening (especially when her eyes went to his lips), winning out in the moment. A searing heat poured out on either side of her as Zuko started the spar. He bended fire around her, lighting up the beach. She jumped back, startled as she watched Zuko take another stance. His face was still a bit pink, betraying his feelings, but there was a slight smirk on his lips.

Oh no. She would not be that easy. She was under the moonlight. She wouldn't let his charms and abs be the reason she lost this fight. His fire had brushed so close to her skin. She had almost lost in the first minute. The strength of the moon poured through her veins. _La,_ It had been so long since she had bended at night. She called the ocean to her hands, letting it swirl around her first before making the ring of water and shooting a volley of darts from the sphere.

It was the move he taught her, Zuko thought proudly. Her aim was much better and thickness of the ice daggers was much greater than it had been before. So much so that his wall of fire was not enough to eliminate the oncoming threats. One cracked against his upper bicep and sent him backwards. Still on his feet, he mounted a counter attack, shooting a dart of fire into the sphere of water, breaking the circle and stopping the daggers.

Katara turned, spinning an oncoming wave around her like a shield. She twisted a torrent of water beneath her, lifting herself above the water wall. From her perch she rained down numerous streams. All spinning at high speeds and all aimed at his bare torso. It was Zuko's turn for a surprise. He suddenly spun onto his back, lifting his feet into the air and kicking in a circular motion, sending a shock wave of fire around him, cutting straight through Katara's protective wave and cutting down the twister that she sat upon.

It was an air bending move.

One of her streams had managed to knock him down, but he quickly got back up as Katara rounded up the fallen wave. Her weakness was in close quarters in hand to hand combat. Though she had been working on it, it was still her weakness, and she would need to fix that. Zuko would show her where her weak spot was. She threw a wave at him, then seconds later, another. The moves were fast and ferocious. Like a firebender.

Though the attacks were pointed at him, Zuko couldn't help but be entranced. Her moves were beautiful. Taking water and making it move like that was unique...and undeniably sexy.

He found himself constantly on the defensive. And why not? He was facing a master water bender at night. It was a doomed mission from the start. And he was enjoying every second.

Katara, meanwhile, was relishing the fight. It was competitive, for sure, but as the duel went on she slowly saw herself getting the upper hand. But she wanted more. She wanted him to know for sure that he couldn't beat her. But as they say, pride cometh before a fall. Zuko dodged and rolled, only using the time to get closer to her, pulling out fire only when needed and doing nothing to make her draw back. She was standing at the very edge of the ocean, the foam licking at her ankles.

She didn't realize what he was doing. She bent a water whip, intending to take out his feet and declare herself the victor. It was her signature move, and Zuko was ready for it. She went for his feet, he jumped forward, and without any bending, tackled her full force. She fell backwards into the wet sand and the next wave washed around her as she made an imprint on the shore. Zuko was above her, a knee between her legs and both of his hands on either of her wrists. She was breathing hard and as the glow of his victory started to fade, he realized the intimate position they were in.

Her eyes were angry. It was night. There was no way she could lose. She struggled beneath him, tearing her eyes away from his bare torso and focusing on the water that swarmed her hair. He leaned closer, his chest now barely brushing hers. He wanted to goad her a little bit, after all, it was an impressive win.

"So even when you have the moon on your side" he whispered to her "We still end up here." Katara froze. Two could play that game. She relaxed beneath him and stopped struggling.

"Only when you start cheating" she whispered back, her words dripping like sugar. She lifted her head up closer to his face. He looked taken aback by her reaction.

"Katara..." he began. "I wasn't cheating...I..."She leaned forward and her lips brushed against his good cheek. Zuko froze. She could sense his heart beat racing beneath the skin. He was completely off guard now. With one swift motion she freed her wrists and bended the water around her against him. He was flung back into the waves. The match was still on. He stood up, water dripping down his body as he shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes. Katara flashed him a smirk and raced down the edge of the beach towards the deserted end with the cave, bending water with her as she went.

Zuko chased her, steaming water out of his way as he tore after her. Once he got a good foothold he sent a torrent of flame in her direct towards her feet. She turned, sending the large wave she had gathered flowing towards him like a tsunami. She jumped onto the ocean, icing herself a raft and dodging his attack while he was swept away into the sea. He was in deeper water now. She was pulling him further into her element. She moved the ice flow towards him. The water around him started to retract, swirling around him and forming a pit around him. A pit he stood at the bottom of.

Katara appeared at the top and he punched some fire balls in her direction. Katara appeared again. He had evidently missed. She shot her hands downward and the pit started to collapse around him. She was pulling the sea down on top of him. He held his breath and let it happen.

Katara waited, chest deep in water, for Zuko to resurface. When he didn't, she started to panic.

"Zuko?" she called out. There was no answer. She took a step forward and suddenly felt arms close around her middle. A warm body was pressed up against her backside.

"I _am not_ the cheater in this situation" Zuko hissed into her ear. It sent chills down her back. Her brain was fighting between continuing the fight or turning and slamming her lips against his and kissing him for all she was worth. Unbeknownst to her, Zuko was considering the same thing. The sense that they were standing in a crackling field of electricity that buzzed in the air between them overwhelmed their senses.

Her pride won out. There was no way she was losing to a firebender at night. She iced the water around her body, making her float up and out of his grasp, then quickly melted the ice and stood above him on an ice raft.

"Right. Using your charm to take my focus isn't cheating at all. Sorry, didn't realize" Katara laughed. She stopped as she realized the confession she had just made. Zuko, however, was thrilled. He grabbed the edge of the ice raft and it tipped as he pulled himself onto it. Katara froze more water, making the raft larger.

"Oh, just try it, Zuko. You're standing in the middle of the ocean" Katara reminded him. Zuko smirked again.

"Never stopped me before" he told her. Katara blushed furiously. He was impossible. She turned and ran across the top of the water, parallel to the shore, icing it as she went. The view of this spar was fantastic from the shore.

An older firebender stood at the edge of cliff, thankful to get away from his loud family and enjoy a bit of tranquility of an evening walk. He watched as a small figure in the distance raced atop the water, chased by another darker figure. He lit a fire in his palm and watched, wondering at the spectacle below.

Katara and Zuko were completely unaware of the person watching. Katara bended fog over the ice bridge, waiting to hear a splash if Zuko lost his footing and fell over the side. There was no splash and she kept running. A stitch tore into her side and she stopped, letting the wind blow the fog around and hide her from the shore. She listened, waiting, feeling for footsteps on the ice. It was silent. Katara turned, not wanting to be caught off guard again.

"Zuko?" she called softly. No answer.

Meanwhile, Zuko was determined to win this fight. Never mind that it wasn't likely; if he used his wits instead of his firebending he might have a shot. When Katara bended the fog over the ice bridge he silently slipped into the water and started to swim in Katara's direction. She wouldn't be expecting him to attack from behind her, if he could only swim ahead of her.

The fog served as added cover as Zuko dove beneath the surface and swam beneath the ice. He saw her shadow and heard an echo of her voice as she called out for him. Good. Let her get a little spooked. His head breached the surface and he sucked a quiet breath of the night air. He peaked over the edge of the ice bridge and saw her back was turned to him. She was scanning the top of the waves looking for him. He formed a plan and quickly ducked down into the water again.

He swam until he was directly beneath her. Just like he had done at the north pole, he pushed his hands up against the ice and started to melt it away, making sure to be out of the way when she fell through.

It all happened very quickly. One moment Katara was standing atop the ice, completely dry as she opened her mouth to call for Zuko again. The next moment she plunged through the water through the hole in the ice. She opened her eyes under water to look Zuko in the face. He wrapped his arms around her and was grinning like the idiot he was. But they were still immersed her element.

Zuko could've smacked himself. How was this a good idea? Katara spun and the water below him disappeared. They dropped down onto the sea floor as Katara created an air dome beneath the surface. Zuko never let go of her and kicked her legs out from under her once they fell to the sea floor. She collapsed against the wet sand and sea plants, adrenalin pumping through her system at a furious rate.

She kept her hands up, steadying the water around them. If she let go the water would crash over both of them. Her win. But he was still over her, fire in palm as he pinned her down with his other hand. The ocean was dark and it was the only light illuminating their little sanctuary. The tension returned and Zuko's self-restrain was waning. Her blue eyes flashed at him in defiance. If only...

He wanted to lean down right then and capture her lips with his. He wanted to kiss her like he had never kissed anyone - he'd never _wanted_ to kiss someone this bad. He wanted to know what those soft lips felt like against his own. His eyes drifted to her mouth again. All it would take was a second. All he had to do was lean forward. But she looked angry. Or frustrated. He couldn't tell which.

"Draw" Zuko said as he looked over his head at the ocean she was keeping off his back.

"I didn't perform my best tonight" Katara spat back at him. He wanted to argue but he knew she was right. She was off her game. He released her and she sat up. The moment was gone again and Zuko was kicking himself. He determined right then and there that if he got another chance, he would not waste it.

Katara gradually bent the water back around them, and the two swam back up to the surface. Katara quickly melted the ice bridge as the fog started to drift away in the wind. She was about to start swimming to shore so they could clean up and go to bed when Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Katara" he hissed into her ear. "Up on the cliffs, look."

Katara followed his finger to where he was pointing. There, in the distance, was a light. It was a fire bender or someone with a torch. They stood still and stared at them on the sea.

"They could've been watching the whole thing" Katara whispered. A pit landed in her stomach. This wasn't good.

"Hide" Zuko whispered. They dove beneath the waves, only letting their noses breach the water to get air. They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before checking to see if the man was still there. Katara sighed in relief when the light from the cliffs disappeared. Zuko, however, was not relieved at all.

"Come on" he told her, as he started to swim to shore. "We have to find out what he saw."


	16. The Lady and the Spirit Part II

They hugged the side of the cliffs as they ran back to their towels on the beach.

"How are we going to know where he went?" Katara asked as she ran behind Zuko. Zuko's mouth was set in a grim line. He could _not_ let their carelessness be the reason they were caught.

"Well first, we don't tell Sokka." The boy was great to have in a pinch. Stealthy, though? The Boiling Rock experience had shown otherwise. "This isn't a big island. We'll find him, but we need to do it tonight. Don't wake the others. We have to move quick." He tried to envision what their spar looked like from a distance on shore. The fog, the water bending. Something clicked. He had an idea.

"Katara, have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit?" he asked. Katara was wrapping the towel around herself and paused to look up at him. The name sounded familiar and she remembered seeing posters all over the Earth Kingdom.

"Yeah, I remember hearing about him in the Earth Kingdom. Some people said he was a spirit, some said he was a thief. I thought it was just a local legend" Katara responded. Zuko looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Thief, huh? Well, it was true. I was" he admitted. Katara was dumbfounded.

" _You?_ You're the Blue Spirit?" she asked in shock. Zuko nodded sheepishly. Katara grinned and tied the towel around her waist.

"So we've both impersonated spirits. That's something" she said.

"Wait, you've impersonated a spirit?" Zuko asked, surprised. Katara nodded as she remembered.

"I pretended to be the Painted Lady earlier this summer so I could help a small Fire Nation village. The actual spirit appeared to thank me right before we left. Sokka still doesn't believe I actually saw her, but I did. And my costume was actually pretty on point."

Zuko looked deep in thought. He motioned for her to follow him up the path back to the beach house.

"Do you still have the costume?" He asked finally. Katara nodded, she knew she could reconstruct it pretty easily with a few tweaks. "Good. Put it on and meet me in the courtyard in 10 minutes. We're going to find that man and figure out what he saw. And we're going to do it all tonight. I'm not going to jeopardize the safety of anyone here because we were careless."

"Why do we need the costumes?" Katara asked. She felt bad that he regretted their spar, but she should've been more responsible and alert. They had all gotten pretty relaxed and it was easy to sometimes forget the were hiding out in the Fire Nation and not some random Earth Kingdom town.

"A fire bender and a water bender will make a stir if they're spotted together. However, two spirits in the shadows? That's the story that works better for us." Zuko answered as he quietly opened the back door. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Wait!" Katara hissed as she grabbed his arm. "We have to tell someone where we're going, on the slim chance that something happens. Because, you know, everything always goes as planned for us" she ended sarcastically. 

Zuko thought for a moment. "Suki." he said finally. "I'll tell Suki." Katara nodded. Together they ran into the house and up the stairs. Katara ran to her room and opened the wardrobe that held all of Zuko's mother's dresses. She didn't have the red tarp that she used earlier that summer, but the replacement was guaranteed to be more comfortable.

Zuko knocked softly at Suki's door. He heard the creak of the bed and a moment later Suki cracked the door open.

"Well, you're not Sokka" she said, laughing lightly. Zuko shook his head.

"Katara and I were sparring this evening..." Zuko began. Suki raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. Zuko frowned. "Just sparring" he insisted sharply.

"Right. That's what they're calling it now" Suki teased. Zuko shook his head, frustrated.

"Anyway, someone spotted us and Katara and I have to figure out what he saw. It might be nothing. Or, it could be something and we all have to leave for another hiding place. I want to be sure." Zuko explained quietly.

"Zuko, I'm not trying to be rude, but with your scar you are going to be easily recognized if you're spotted" Suki cautioned.

"That's why I'll be dressed as a spirit with a mask. We'll be back as soon as we can. Hopefully this won't take all night." Zuko said, turning to leave. Suki nodded and put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Be careful" she said softly. "Don't do anything rash and get back safe." Zuko nodded and ran to his room. He quickly pulled out the dark tight pants and hood he had used to be the Blue Spirit before. He slid his dual swords into their case and slung it over his back. The only thing he needed was the mask, and he knew exactly where he would find one. Once he dressed quickly he went out into the hall to wait for Katara.

She stepped out of the room a few minutes later, and Zuko caught his breath. She was wearing one of his mother's dresses. The dress was too large for her, but she had taken some thin rope and cinched the dress around her waist and shoulders. The long sleeves draped elegantly over her arms and the dark color curved flatteringly up to her exposed shoulders. Katara held a large rimmed sunhat that had a veil stitched to its edges.

She caught sight of him in the hallway and glided over to him. "I'm going to the kitchen. I've got to paint the details on my face and arms" she explained. He nodded.

"Meet you in the courtyard" he reminded her. As she slipped downstairs Zuko entered his mother's old room. He headed straight for a painting opposite the wall.

Princess Ursa had loved the theater, particularly the play "Love Among the Dragons." The group that put on the performance on the island every year were notoriously horrible at the art, but Ursa seemed to enjoy it anyway. He knew she had masks of all the characters hidden away in her room, including the one he needed to use tonight.

He pulled the painting from the wall, revealing the hanging masks behind it. He looked at the masks for a minute, remembering how his mother had been hiding them when he entered the room as a boy. For some reason, Ursa never let Ozai see the collection. He remembered the look of fear then relief on her face when the door had opened and he had come in. The Blue Spirit mask in particular always haunted him, thus why he chose it.

Zuko pulled the mask on and put the painting back on the wall. The Blue Spirit was resurrected for an evening. He quickly slipped down the stairs and back to the courtyard, waiting in the shadows for Katara to appear. When her figure appeared on the porch he would have sworn he was looking at an actual spirit if he didn't know any better.

She spotted him in the darkness, just barely. His black costume faded into the night, making the mask appear as if it were floating in the air on its own. It was a frightening façade, and Katara had to remind herself that it was Zuko beneath the grinning smile of the Blue Spirit. She ran over to him, satisfied with her paint job and feeling exactly like a spirit that moved like the wind.

"Are you ready?" she asked, excitement clipping her voice. Zuko nodded. The paint completed the look. Katara was transformed into the river spirit that he knew from his story books. His gold eyes gleamed beneath the mask and he silently took her hand. Together, they ran from the courtyard and headed for the town.

It hadn't been thirty minutes since the stranger had spotted them sparring. If they were sneaky and lucky, they might be able to spot him returning from the cliffs. They became one with the night, gliding soundlessly across the paths while a circle of fog continually followed them. Katara bended discreetly to keep a constant covering as they moved towards the town. They didn't see anyone on the many paths that led to the beach houses and most of the lamps in the homes were turned off.

The two entered the town, but instead of rushing from alley to alley, Zuko led Katara up onto the rooftops. There, they could get a good view of anyone wandering the town while remaining unseen. Most of the shops and buildings were dark. There was tavern at one end that floated a small amount of chatter and music into the night air. Zuko motioned for Katara to stay put as he flipped himself upside down and hung off a drain pipe so he could peak through a window.

From the looks of it, everyone who was in there had been there for a long time. There was a group in a corner playing a game of Pai Sho while two others laughed obnoxiously at the bar. Empty glasses littered the counter top. Zuko was about to pull himself up when the door to the tavern opened and a newcomer walked in.

It was an older man, and the edges of his robe were wet as if he had walked into the waves or walked through the dewy grass that covered the cliffside. He headed to the bar and sat down on the seat nearest the opposite window. Zuko pulled himself up and grabbed Katara's arm, pulling her with him to the other side.

"Hold my feet. I've got to lean down and crack the window shutter so I can hear. A man just walked in that might be our guy." Zuko whispered. Katara nodded and grabbed Zuko's ankles as he swung himself over the edge. The shutter was just out of reach, so Zuko pulled out one of his swords and used it to crack the shutter open just an inch. Bits of conversation reached the rooftop as the older man started talking to the bar tender.

"Ching Su, good to see you again! Kids driving you crazy again?"

"Li, you have no idea. They call them _grand_ children but all they make is a _grand_ headache. I'm here to relax, not so the kids can scream into my ears all week."

There was a clinking of glasses and the muddled sound of laughter.

"So Li, I was just taking a walk along the cliffside when I saw the strangest thing. And, you're not going to believe this, two figures were _walking on water_! Right in front of me!"

Zuko looked at Katara through the mask. Her blue eyes glinted beneath the veil. So they _had_ been spotted. Would the man connect the dots?

"Relax, Ching Su, you haven't had enough to drink to be talking like that."

"I'm serious, Li. Call me old and crazy, but I know what I saw!"

"My mother would believe you" the bar tender replied. "She would say spirits roam the Fire Nation in displeasure over what we have done to the world."

"Your mother is a sympathizer?"

"Pacifist more like it. I never believed in all that kooky nonsense."

Katara rolled her eyes. This bar tender sounded like Sokka once upon a time. You know, _before_ he had been attacked by spirits and kidnapped to the spirit world.

"You know, I heard that there's more spirit activity ever since the Avatar resurfaced. There were reports that he's still in the Fire Nation after the eclipse. He'd be crazy to stay here. The comet is just a few weeks away." the older man continued.

"I haven't seen anything weird" the bar tender said.

"Well, maybe I ought to report it. Spirits just cause trouble. Someone ought to patrol those empty cliffs. Any sort of nonsense could happen over there."

"Only kind of nonsense I know of would be partying kids."

"Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry. I heard stories about how a great spirit destroyed a whole fleet of ships at the North Pole. We don't need that kind of activity around here. It's not safe."

"Local sentries and enforcement hold up at the light house down the beach. Go there if you want to make a report." There were more clinking noises and the sliding of a stool. They must have moved away from the window, because all Zuko could hear was muffled laughs and a word here and there. His head was starting to get dizzy from hanging down so long. He raised up his head and Katara helped pull him back fully on the roof.

"He saw us" Zuko said, rubbing his head. "He doesn't think we're benders, but he's reporting it anyway. We don't need anyone snooping by the house. He can't fill out that report."

"So what should we do?" Katara asked. They heard the slam of a door as someone excited the tavern. They raced to the edge of the roof and watched the older man walking down the street, heading to the lighthouse in the distance. They had a decision to make. Either they could leave this man alone and risk patrols discovering their hideout, or they could make sure he never got to the lighthouse.

Zuko hesitated. He knew what the old him would do. But this new him? Katara looked at the cold blue mask nervously. She was waiting for him to make the decision. She wanted him to lead.

"We need a distraction" Zuko said finally. "If they're going to patrol anywhere we need to make sure it isn't down at the house."

"So what kind of distraction?" Katara asked. Zuko stood up and watched the man as he walked down the street.

"We need to be spotted again. Here in town." he said.

"How can we make that plausible? What would a bunch of spirits do in town?" Katara asked. She had blown up a factory, but these were people's houses. There was no war happening here. Just a bunch of people on vacation.

"He thinks the spirits might be angry at the war, right? There are nobles and generals staying in a bunch of those beach houses. All we need to do is shake them up a bit." Zuko explained. He remembered the last time he had trashed a noble's house. He wasn't proud of it, but the tiniest bit of him remembered the gratifying feeling. It had been a little fun too.

"Which houses?" Katara asked. Zuko frowned, trying to remember the bragging words of the other kids on the beach. He hadn't paid much mind to it before. He was still the Fire Prince and the other kids had ignorantly tried to brag to him about their families important role in the war. Three families stood out to him.

"I'll show you." Zuko said. "But first, lets get the attention of our admirer over here." Katara nodded and the two jumped off of the tavern roof to the next, following the older gentleman through the night. Katara started to make a thick fog as she went, bending it through the streets and alleys. She could use Aang's air bending and Sokka's sound effects right about now.

Anyone looking out their windows could have spotted the two figures jumping from roof to roof as the fog swirled around them. Their movements looked effortless as they glided silently over the rooftops. The older gentleman stopped in the middle of the street, turning to see the thick fog that had formed. A shutter of fear passed through him as the stillness of the night descended on him.

He looked up, just in time to see two dark figures flying over the rooftops. The moonlight illuminated the figures as they were pulled from the fog and leaped into the air. One had long flowing hair, partially hidden beneath a large veiled hat. The garment they wore was long and flowing, billowing in the night wind as the figure moved. Beside them was a darker figure, only visible by the bright blue face that lit up the night with a terrible sneer.

The man trembled. The spirits had come for him. The fog billowed around him and the two figures suddenly stopped and looked towards him simultaneously. The skin of the one was marked with strange twisted designs that circled the skin. The other crouched next to the figure as its gaze pierced through the man's very soul.

Perhaps the authorities didn't need to be informed of the spirit activity tonight. Maybe he could do that in the morning. The man changed course and headed to his family's beach house.

They continued, Zuko zeroed in on the target. He pointed ahead and Katara nodded. Just as they reached the edge of town, Katara put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. She wanted to make one thing very clear before they started this little mission.

"We don't hurt anyone, ok?" she whispered to him. Zuko looked at her through his mask. She couldn't see his face, but his eyes betrayed the emotion he felt.

"I never planned to" he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry." She breathed a sigh of relief before leaping off the roof. She ran through the dewy grass towards the beach house. She spotted the older man running ahead of her. He entered the house, looking nervously over his shoulder but not spotting her in the fog before going inside.

With one swift motion she pulled the thick fog around the beach house. Just like she had done in the caves a couple weeks before, she felt for openings in the sides and the roof of the house, anywhere she could push water through. It start like a trickle, but soon the lamps in the house turned on as Katara bended a steady stream of water into the houses.

They wouldn't hurt anyone, she reminded herself. This was quite simply a scare tactic. Zuko moved to where he could be spotted through the windows of the house. Inside, the family was starting to panic. Water was trickling down the walls even though it was not raining.

"Dad, what did you do?" a young woman asked as she held a young boy in her arms. The boy squirmed from her grasp and ran to the windows. The older man shook his head.

"I think I saw spirits at the beach tonight. They've followed me. I don't know why I've angered them. I was going to tell the island security" he told her. The little boy screamed and backed away from the window.

"Grandfather! Monster!" he cried. The man turned to the door. He was terrified, but he needed to take care of this. He lit a fire in his palm before opening the front door and stepping out the porch.

"Whoever you are, get away from my house!" he bellowed into the night. The rest of the words stuck in his throat as he spotted the silhouette of the two spirits standing in the midst of the fog. The fog was filling the house now.

"Your wars trouble my waters." A hoarse female voice hissed through the night. "Now you will be troubled."

The man punched a ball of fire towards the figures, but the fog suddenly swirled together and seemed to swallow the blast. The spirit raised her hands and suddenly water seeped through the floorboards and the sound of waves crashing violently on the shore echoed into the house.

All along the shore line, houses lit up as people started yelling about the abrupt unexplained flooding in their homes. They were met with a thick fog that swept into the houses without warning.

Katara was starting to tire. She was manipulating very large amounts of water at the moment and trying to do it with as little motion as possible. If anyone spotted her, she did want to look like a water bender.

"The spirits are angry!" a voice broke through the night air. The older gentleman who had cowered on his porch took a step forward, emboldened by the presence of others.

"Chase them off! They are not welcome here!" he hollered to his neighbors.

"I think we've garnered enough panic and attention. Let's get out of here" Katara whispered to Zuko. He nodded and they attempted to back towards the ocean. If the vacationers thought they chased off the spirits, then maybe there would be no need to send out a patrol later. He was caught off guard when a fire ball blasted through the fog and barely missed his head.

"Right. Run!" he hissed to her. He grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. They took off together down the beach as a group of frightened angry noble men in their pajamas gathered together.

The chase was on.


	17. The Lady and the Spirit Part III

The public beach across from most of the beach houses was very flat and clear of rocks. There weren't any places to hide, and Katara began to feel panicked as the mass of torches and fire benders approached them through the fog. She could see their dimmed lights and hear their shots. She had forgotten how little respect the Fire Nation had for the spirits. The scare tactic seemed to have the opposite effect they were looking for. One thing was for certain, they could not hide on the beach.

Zuko had never let go of her hand and he squeezed it tightly now, picking up on her nerves.

"We can't hide here" Katara hissed to him. Zuko turned quickly, putting a finger on the mouth of the mask. They couldn't risk being heard by the crowd forming. He simply gave a gentle pull on her arm so she would follow him. Katara complied willingly. Zuko knew this island better than she did, and she starting to suspect he had quite the resume when it came to impersonating spirits.

He guided her to the far end of the beach where they could slip behind one of the houses without being seen. The moonlight glistened overhead, filling Katara with the energy she needed to keep the fog bending going. She could not, however, maintain cover in the areas that they left. The fog kept them covered but also served as a dead giveaway for their location. The mob realized this and started to make their way up the beach, following the moving fog.

There was a two hundred foot gap between the house and the first building in the market area. Katara pulled moisture from the humid sea air and from the dew on the ground, making a cover that stretched from one building to the next. She heard a man shout and turned to see the glowing torches through the fog. She quickly pulled some more water from the surroundings and pushed it into the nearest house.

Shouts came from the inside and a woman opened the front door in a panic, hollering for help from their pursuers. It was the distraction they needed, and Zuko pulled Katara through the misty cover until they entered the first alley in the market. The commotion had stirred up the little town as shopkeepers emerged from the apartments atop the stores. Katara jumped atop a barrel in the alley, meaning to pull herself up onto one of the roofs. She figured they had run across the town on the rooftops before. Why would now be any different?

Suddenly, Zuko pulled her back with a force she was not expecting. She squeaked in surprise just for Zuko to clamp a hand over her mouth and pull her against the side of the alley. He turned his head away from the entrance and used his body to hide her red costume. His Blue Spirit costume blended into the shadows, effectively hiding her from view.

"You keep having to do that." Katara whispered to him with a concealed giggle as his hand relaxed and fell away from her mouth. She remembered when she had almost given away their position at the communication tower on the Southern Raiders mission. "Apparently stealth isn't my..." Zuko grunted and his hand covered her mouth again as their was a sudden noise on the road.

Their was a flurry of angry voices on the street and torchlight chased away the shadows that the two so desperately needed to hide them. Ever so slowly, Zuko pulled her down behind the stack of barrels stored in the alley. He glared at her through the mask and she felt the scolding he was silently giving her as he released her. Lesson learned. No jokes on stealth missions.

Katara was reeling from the sudden shock of adrenaline to her system. Zuko never spoke, but she had grown attuned to his heartbeat, sensing it now without really trying as long as they weren't submerged in water to muddle her senses.

His heart was racing, not a far cry from her own. Even though they were currently hiding from an angry mob, she felt unusually safe. Zuko, however, was on high alert as he constantly scanned the alley and the roof above for any sign of movement. Katara was depending and trusting him. If only she would stop talking. Take note. Sokka _and Katara._ Both absolutely horrible when it came to stealth. The fact that she was trying to make jokes and wasn't completely panicked, however, made him feel good. It meant she trusted him. The realization flooded his chest like a warm cup of tea (brewed by the one and only Uncle Iroh).

Her swirling blue eyes twinkled at him through the veil, excited and eager. She looked so... _innocent._

_Also Gorgeous. Mysterious in costume. Powerful water bender. And freakishly adorable right now._

Zuko didn't know if anything of those things could go together at the same time. But Katara could make it happen. _Agni. He was smitten_. The amount of time he had spent that evening standing _so close_ to her was driving him a bit crazy. He was trying to keep his mind on everything else. The Painted Lady beside him was proving to be a greater distraction than anticipated.

They waited in the alley for a few more minutes as the crowd reached the other end of the town at the market place square. He hesitantly stood up and took a step out of the alley.

"I think...I think we lost them" Katara said. Zuko quickly looked over his shoulder, glaring at her. She _did not_ understand the concept of whispering, apparently. The costume was heavy and hard to run in. She was lucky she didn't trip on the long skirts. Zuko turned to her, the grin of his mask gleaming in the moonlight. He was lucky. His costume was literally made for these situations.

"Should we go back to the house? I'm fairly certain they're distracted away from the far coast" Katara asked. Zuko just shook his head, bring his finger to the mouth of his mask once more. No. The fire benders would not stop searching unless they were convinced that the spirits had left. A plan started to formulate in his mind. They would need to do one thing first.

He wasn't ready for the evening to end - not by a long shot, and they needed to make sure the little stir they had caused stayed on the island. To do that, they needed to take away the means of communication. He quickly turned back into the alley and used the barrel to jump up onto the rooftop. His eyes scanned the coastline. He had a good vantage point from where he stood and he quickly spotted the lighthouse that beamed a light into the ocean, announcing the island's existence to anyone at sea.

He felt a brush at his elbow and looked to see Katara crouching next to him. He pointed at the tower and she nodded. Finally, she was getting this whole stealth thing. He hadn't hardly uttered a word since they announced their presence to the villagers, completely absorbed into his spirit facade. Katara had gotten used to the silence and simply followed him when he suddenly jumped from the roof and slid down a drain pipe to the alleyway. She could take some notes. This spirit thing was fun, but tricky.

Silently, the two spirits glided through the town, abandoning the use of the fog and opting for speed instead. There was no sign of their earlier pursuers and Katara felt like she was floating. The only sound was the wind against her rippling long gown. The veil blew across her face as she watched Zuko run ahead of her. They left the town and headed towards a small tower amidst the beach houses on the coastline. Katara realized what they were doing.

The tower served as a lighthouse for the island, but also as a mail service. If they could eliminate the messenger hawks then there wouldn't be any risk of their activity making it back to the mainland. Zuko was thinking ahead.

The hawkkeeper was sound asleep just inside the door of the lighthouse. The two spirits glided past him soundlessly. Katara didn't see the hawk cages and was starting to explore the first floor when Zuko softly touched her shoulder. He pointed towards the nearby staircase that went to the top of the tower and motioned for her to follow. His shoes didn't make a sound on the steps as they spiraled upward. When they opened the door on the top floor of the tower, Katara's eyes were immediately drawn to the stack of cages on the opposite wall.

She quickly walked over. Most of the birds were asleep, and they peered at her sleepily as she unlocked the cages. Together, Zuko and Katara pulled out a bird at time and held it over the edge of the railing. The bird's feathers fluttered in the wind as the night air woke each of them up gradually. One by one, the birds were released into the night sky, flapping quietly away. Katara watched them go as the moonlight caught each of them as tiny specks in the night sky.

She stood there until the last hawk had disappeared from view. She heard a creaking noise and spotted Zuko climbing up a ladder to the lighthouse chamber. She followed him up and gasped in awe when she caught view of the massive fire at the top. It was made like a giant oil lantern and the fire burned brightly as a set of prisms swirled around it, reflecting the light out to sea.

Zuko had wanted to see if he could spot their pursuers. His eyes scanned the village below and spotted a small crowd around the first house. Some people were hanging wet rugs or blankets on their porch railings. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. They still needed to make sure the people had no more reason to search for them. They needed to make sure they had a _very public_ exit.

He felt safe enough to remove his mask and turn to enjoy the view for just a moment. Katara saw him and she pulled off the veiled hat. She moved to stand next to him as leaned against the railings.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Katara murmured to Zuko. Zuko didn't realize what she was talking about until she nodded at the moon.

"Sure" he responded. "But how do you know it's a she?" he asked. Katara turned to him in surprise.

"Sokka didn't tell you?" she asked. Zuko frowned and thought back. He did remember Sokka mentioning something about the moon, but it had sounded a bit crazy and he didn't know how to respond to it in the moment. What do you say to a guy who claims his girlfriend is the moon?

"When Zhao was in the North Pole he killed a Koi fish that was the physical embodiment of the moon spirit" Katara began. Zuko remembered that. He remembered seeing the world go dark. Uncle had explained to him briefly what had taken place, but he never had really connected the dots.

"The princess, my uncle said the princess of the northern tribe died that night" Zuko said, remembering. Katara nodded sadly.

"Princess Yue was a brave woman. The moon spirit had given her life, so she gave it back. She was Sokka's first love, and he took it very hard. Whenever I look at the moon I remember her. She was a beautiful person. Inside and out" Katara said sadly, looking up at the celestial body above.

"If our nations weren't at war I probably would've known her" Zuko said. "Fellow royal and all that." Katara nodded. It was strange to think of the world without the war. Who would she be? She would have never met Aang and traveled the world. She certainly wouldn't be dressed up like a spirit on a stealth mission with the Fire Prince. Beside her, Zuko was having the same thoughts. Bitterly, he realized he still might have the scar, war or not. His father hated him and that had nothing to do with the war, so he thought.

"When Sokka, Aang, and I are traveling we used to play a game. We called it World without War and we took turns saying what we would do if the war ended that day. It was a way to give us hope for tomorrow" Katara said softly. She impulsively reached for his hand. "What would you do if the war ended today, Zuko?"

Zuko looked at her as hope and longing filled his heart. He knew exactly what he would do.

"I would find my mother" he said hoarsely. He still didn't dare to dream that would be a possibility. Would she still be alive after all these years? Katara's eyes filled with tears for him. Her mind flitted back to the night the had stayed up together alone on Ember Island before the Gaang had joined them. He had explained his mistakes and apologized sincerely. They both had cried and shared their pain with each other. Zuko had told her that his father told him his mother was alive, right before Ozai had tried to kill him with lightening. They had talked about so many things that night.

She shared his hope now, and pulled his head against her shoulder without hesitation. She hugged him closely and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"If the war ended today, then I would help you, Zuko. I want to be by your side when you find her" she whispered into his ear. "I promise."

Zuko pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes, their gazes locking together.

"Thank you" he whispered to her. He reached up to brush away the few tears that had slipped down her face. Katara leaned into his touch, thankful for the comfort and the moment they shared. Zuko hesitated, then leaned forward. Butterflies filled every inch of Katara's body as she felt his lips brush lightly against her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you" he repeated softly, his breath brushing over her skin as he looked down at her. All she could do was smile.

Or rather, she wanted to scream. _Zuko had kissed her!_ She wanted to relive the moment over and over. But already, Zuko was pulling his mask back on. She reached for her hat, not ready to have the moment end.

"Ok, so I have a plan" Zuko said to her. How could he do that? Go from a tender moment like that to all business the next. (What she didn't know was that Zuko could've jumped off the tower and flown all the way back to the house fueled only by the butterflies in his chest) His heart soared when he realized she had accepted the kiss. He currently didn't care about Aang and what existed between him and the water bender. But he did have to focus. He promised Suki they wouldn't be out all night and he didn't want to worry her.

The lighthouse light panned out to sea and he pointed to the best lit area of water in front of the largest row of beach houses. The men were still crowded around the beach.

"We need to disappear right in front of their eyes. It's the only way they'll think we've gone. Ready to put on a bit of a show?" he asked her. She grinned through the veil and nodded. "Ok, so do what you did in our spar earlier. I need you to start on the far corner of the beach where they can't see you, and run out into the sea on an ice bridge. Cover the area in fog so it'll look like you're running on water. They should be able to see you and that'll get their attention. Hopefully. If they don't see you then they'll definitely see me. I'm going to run out on the ice bridge after you and when I get to you I'll melt the ice beneath our feet and you can take us down in an air bubble beneath the water like you did earlier."

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. "That's a lot of bending all at once, Zuko" she said to him.

"Also, you'll need to melt the ice bridge and eliminate the fog so it _really_ looks like we've disappeared into thin air" Zuko added. _Boy did he have a dramatic flair._ Katara looked doubtful. "I really think it's our best option" Zuko insisted. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Let's do this" she said finally. They ran down the steps of the tower and past the hawkkeeper who was still fast asleep. They slipped under the cover of darkness to the edge of the beach. Katara stood and let the waves lap at her feet, soaking her robe. Her heart was pounding and she was nervous. If this didn't work, then she didn't know what they would do.

Zuko grabbed her hand and squeezed it in encouragement. It was now or never. Katara took a deep breath, then swung her arms out to bend a cloud of fog around her. She stepped onto the wet sand, freezing it beneath her feet, then took off across the water. She was careful to guide the fog behind her and in front of her, but never hid herself from the shore. Zuko watched as she ran. It was amazing. She was pulling off the act marvelously and if he didn't know better, he would've sworn she was running atop the water, almost flying.

Katara looked to her left at the shore. The light from the lighthouse beamed across her and she saw faces turn her way. She was far enough away from shore that they wouldn't be able to pick out any defining features. Zuko heard shouts and knew she had been spotted. She stopped, suddenly, letting the fog hide the ice bridge. Zuko needed to run out to her quickly. She would not be able to maintain the bridge in the waves for very long.

He was already on the way. The group on the beach watched in awe as the robed, veiled figure glided across the water, then stopped, standing above the ocean. There was a movement to their right and suddenly they spotted the second spirit. The grinning face of the Blue Spirit turned their way, striking fear into their hearts. They had tampered with forces they did not understand.

The ice began to crack beneath Zuko's feet and he ran faster, turning his attention away from the shore and zeroing in on Katara. She turned to watch him come. His heart raced and he was filled with the excitement of the moment as he approached her. She was beautiful. Her hair and robe blew in the wind and moved the veil against her face. He wanted that hat gone. He wanted to look her in the eyes again and hold her close.

He reached her, and as the crowd on the beach watched, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her breath caught in her throat as he closed around her. His masked face tipped her head back and pulled away the veil from her head. She looked up at him, towering above her. His golden eyes gleamed at her with a ferocity that did not scare her, their noses and lips not a hand width apart, only separated by the cold mask of the Blue Spirit.

She barely had time to remember to bend away the ice bridge and fog in that moment. She felt secured against him as the ice melted beneath his feet and she parted back the water below them. They sank into the sanctuary beneath the waves and disappeared from view.

From the shore, the group watched as the whole picture suddenly disappeared before them. The spirits and fog vanished like it had never been there at all. Some of the older men blinked their eyes and strained to see across the dark water. The lighthouse beam dispelled any suspicions that the spirits remained. They grew silent and one by one retired to their houses.

A legend began that night that was repeated for decades to come. The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady, bonded together by their hatred for the war, now haunted the shores and waters of the Fire Nation islands. It was said, if your house leaked in the storms or if the fog grew so thick that you couldn't see the sea, then they were visiting. If you watched the ocean beneath the light of the moon you might even spot them, rushing to meet each other on the sea before disappearing once again above the waves.

As the waters closed over top of them and the darkness of the night and the sea surrounded them, Katara and Zuko fell onto the ocean floor. One of his arms still wrapped around her waist as she leaned up against him to catch her balance. His other hand had reached up to pull off the mask as they fell. When his feet were secure on the ground beneath him he did not hesitate one more moment.

He leaned forward and kissed her. His hand came up to cup her cheek and support the back of her neck as her cool lips finally pressed against his. The tension and wanting of the past month poured out into this one kiss. She smelled like lilies and he let her scent engulf him. Her hands came up to brace first against his chest, then moved to wrap around his neck and hold him closer. Katara's heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest as she forgot about every and any reason why she shouldn't kiss him back.

It didn't matter. Her heart realized and accepted all the feelings for him that she had yet to name. All she knew was she wanted to stay beneath this ocean with him for the rest of the night. He tasted sweet as honey with a tint of smoke and she was eager for more. Any kiss Zuko had experienced before melted from his memory as Katara sighed against him and moved her head to deepen the kiss.

They were lost to the world in those special minutes as Zuko memorized every sensation and feeling of her lips against his. They could lose each other so easily in the weeks to come, and the realization broke over Katara like a wave and she pulled him as close as she could.

The future was unknown. But this moment was theirs.


	18. The Lady and the Spirit Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments on the last chapter. All of them made me smile. The comments help me to not get discouraged with this project and keep me writing.

They lost track of time, and all danger had long since past by the time they finally separated. Zuko lit a fire in his palm, and the light cast shadows over their flushed faces. He moved to pull away but Katara's hands behind his neck stopped him. She pulled him closer and leaned her forehead against his.

"How...How long have you wanted to do that?" she asked, still breathless from the kiss. Zuko chuckled and the hand not holding the fire reached up to stroke one of her shoulders.

"A long time. Since the night we danced at the carnival...maybe even before" he admitted. "You?"

"That moment in the cave over two weeks ago" she said after a pause. "Worth the wait."

Zuko laughed and he relaxed. He looked around at the midnight sea. Katara had maintained a perfect globe of water around them the entire time. "How did you do that?" He asked her. "I mean, you were um...a little distracted..."

Katara blushed and backed her head up, though her arms stayed draped around his shoulders and neck. His hand dropped to rest comfortably on her hip. "I learned a long time ago that my bending was connected to my emotional state. It's how I broke Aang out of the iceberg initially. I had more than enough...er, powerful emotion to keep the water off of us" she explained shyly. Zuko beamed.

"Really?" He asked, flattered and amazed by the confession. Katara met his eyes and smiled.

"Actually, I think I had enough to levitate a quarter of the ocean but that's besides the point." Katara said with a laugh. Her face grew serious again and she stifled a yawn. "I hate to say it, but we need to get back" she told him. She finally backed away and her hands slid away from his shoulders. He instantly missed the feeling. She was right, though. They needed to get back. Katara grabbed the hat that had fallen to the sand and Zuko grabbed his mask.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. Inside he was screaming "No!" He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to tell her so much at all once. But he nodded his head and watched as the water slowly flowed back into place. They swam to the surface and gulped in the fresh night air. Zuko turned to see how far they were from shore. There was still a possibility that someone was still watching the beach. They needed to swim a good ways just to be on the safe side.

"Let's make our way over to the end of the public beach. Swim underwater as much as you can. We still don't want to be spotted" Zuko told Katara. She stared at him strangely and before he knew it he was falling back into another air pocket she had formed beneath the water.

"I can't do it the whole way, but it'll be faster and more discreet if I just bend us a tunnel down here." She told him. She started walking ahead, bending the water so that the air bubble followed her. Zuko followed her. She was right. It was faster.

Every couple hundred feet, Katara would come up for air or to rest in the water for a moment. A half hour later they staggered up the side of an abandoned beach, out of sight from most of the other beach houses. It wasn't a far walk left to their house, but Katara was exhausted. She had been bending large amounts of water for hours and her arms hadn't ached like this in ages. She wanted sleep desperately.

Zuko rubbed her back comfortingly. "Almost there" he told her. She nodded and offered him a sleepy smile. The painted designs had mostly washed away from her skin while her dress was a sandy wrinkled mess.

As they walked up the path to the house the only sound was that of their footsteps and the hoot of an owl-cat. They followed the path around to the back of the house to the courtyard.

They both needed to wash up before going to bed. They were filthy. But Katara was so exhausted that she didn't have the energy to even bend water from the pump. Appa grunted softly and she walked over to the stable to give the bison a pat on the nose.

"Hello Appa" she said to the bison. "Mind if I just sit here for a second?" By the time Zuko turned to see where she had gone, Katara was already fast asleep on Appa's tail. There was no way he was leaving her outside by herself. He walked over and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Katara, come on inside" he urged her. Katara's eyelids fluttered and she looked at him from a slit beneath her eyelashes.

"m not gonna dirty m bed" she mumbled to him. Zuko sighed and dropped his mask on the stable floor.

"Well then move over" he told her. He slung off his pack of duel swords and crawled onto the bison tail next to her. He didn't want to sleep too close and overstep any boundaries, but Katara didn't seem to care as she immediately moved to snuggle up to his back when he laid down. He tensed for a second, but relaxed and let the sleep take him.

Suki hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the two adventurers left, but she now finally relaxed when she looked out the back window and spotted the two figures go into the stable. She waited for a minute, and when the two figures didn't come out she smiled to herself and returned to her room. Maybe Zuko took her advice after all.

When the first rays of sun peaked over the ocean Zuko stirred. He was abnormally comfortable and peaceful and had enjoyed a very satisfying sleep. He felt a warm bundle on his side and he subconsciously moved to snuggle closer. The memory of the night before came back to him and he blinked open his eyes. His gaze fell on a mass of chestnut hair that covered most of his chest and he became acutely aware of Katara's face buried in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

Her even breath breezed over his neck as she slept peacefully against him. One of her hands was snuggled against his arm while the other was splayed over his chest. One of Zuko's arms wrapped around her shoulder and he realized he couldn't feel it. Circulation had cut off during the night and the arm tingled painfully when he tried to move his fingers.

He looked down at the sleeping water bender in his arms and decided the dead arm was more than worth it. However, the rest of the group might have something to say if the two were spotted together. It was a drama and fuss Zuko would like to avoid.

He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Katara" he whispered. Katara moved her head against the soft sensation. She was perfectly comfortable and had no intention of waking up. She was just so warm. It was wonderful. A low voice, gruff and gravely from sleep, spoke her name in her ear. At first her brain was a little puzzled. _That wasn't Sokka or Aang's voice._

The fog, the race for their lives, the kiss, all the memories rushed into her mind. _La, what time was it? S_ he suddenly shot straight up.

"Breakfast!" she sputtered. Zuko glanced up with her and pulled his released dead arm to his chest.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"What time is it? I have to make breakfast! Ugh, look at me, I'm filthy! I've got to clean up. Spirits, what if Sokka found out I slept in the stable with..." she trailed off as her cheeks turned bright red. Zuko's heart fell. She regretted it. He could see it on her face, he was sure of it.

"I'm sorry," he began "I didn't mean to..." Katara stopped his apology and cut him off.

"Don't apologize for anything!" she snapped at him. "Last night was one of the best adventures I've ever had! I wouldn't change a single thing, you hear me? _A. Single. Thing._ " she emphasized to him. Relief washed over Zuko and he let out a sigh and ran a hand through the back of his hair. "But we do need to talk about it...later" she said softly. Zuko nodded. A conversation was much needed. The very fact that she wanted to have one though, gave him hope.

Katara gave him one last smile before dashing into the house. No one else was up yet and she breathed a sigh of relief. She she had enough time to get washed up and change her clothes. She didn't want anyone knowing what they had been up to that night.

Zuko had just finished changing and was enjoying a cool drink of water from the pump when Aang appeared on the back porch.

"Ready?" Zuko asked him. Aang nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why don't we start with some early meditation?" Zuko began.

It wasn't until after breakfast that Zuko and Katara finally got a chance to talk. No one had suggested sparring and the group was lounging around the house or on the porch outside. The day was overcast and misty rain fell periodically. It was a tea and pai sho kind of day. Katara couldn't help but be acutely aware of Zuko's presence whenever he was in the room. She caught Toph grinning in her direction several times. She knew the blind earth bender was well aware of all goings on in the house.

Suki had given her a bunch of secret smiles throughout the morning too. Katara was very thankful when Suki invited Aang for a game of pai sho. It meant they would not be interrupted. Zuko caught her eye and Katara made an excuse to retire to her room. A few minutes later, Zuko followed her up the stairs. She knew he would find her. She sat on the balcony attached to his mother's bedroom.

Her back was turned to the door and she heard it creak open. A second later Zuko sat down beside her.

"Hello" Zuko began awkwardly. Katara looked at him strangely then burst into giggles.

"Hello" she said back.

"So um, I like you. A lot" Zuko blurted after the brief moment of silence. The admission was blunt, honest, awkward, and _very_ Zuko. Katara blushed. She couldn't help it. She knew it was true, but having him say it out loud was something else entirely. He certainly did not beat around the bush.

"I know. I care a lot about you too, Zuko. More than I ever expected to." Katara began. She had thought a lot about what she would say to him, but now she didn't want to get it out. _Spirits, why did everything have to be so complicated?_ "But, I can't do anything about it. Not now." she heard herself say.

"I get it. Middle of a war, impending comet of doom..." Zuko began to explain. Katara shook her head. That wasn't it. Not entirely anyway.

"Everyone knows. It's obvious. Aang and I have a special relationship. I know he has feelings for me, and truth is...I have feelings for him too. I don't know how to label those feelings or explain them. I just know I've always wanted to protect him. He's been my mission for the past year. Starting out, Sokka and I were all he had. To take away his dreams and hopes for the future...I just can't do that. Not now. He can't find out about last night." Katara explained.

Zuko nodded stiffly. So this was about Aang. He should have known.

"I can't break his heart, Zuko. Not when he has the weight of the world on his back. Right now, it doesn't matter what I want." she continued sadly.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked bluntly, turning his head to face her. Katara was silent for a minute.

"I asked you last night, what do you want to do if the war ended today? You said you would find your mother." Katara said quietly. Zuko nodded. "If you asked me the same question...I...I would say I want go back to the South Pole. I want to see my gran-gran again. I want to rebuild the home I love. I want to be surrounded by my family and...heal my heart, Zuko. I've seen...so much. I've felt so much pain. I've seen men die in front of me. I've seen children fight in a war. I've watched friends I knew and loved die at the hands of monsters..." A sob caught in her throat. Zuko said nothing. He just listened intently.

"Right now, I want to protect my family, our little group, no matter what happens." Katara finished. "That includes you. And Aang and Sokka and Toph and Suki. And if putting my own feelings aside is what it takes to protect Aang, at least for right now, then I need to do it."

So that was it. Katara wasn't planning on giving her heart to Aang, she was just protecting him. Like she always did. She was a giver, and gave out more than she took in. Zuko did not want to be one of those things in her life that took.

"Katara, I'm not asking you for anything. What I'm most worried about is losing the friendship...relationship...um, bond that we have. It's one of the few beautiful sincere real things I've experienced in my life. I don't want you to put yourself under any pressure, though" Zuko explained. All of it was true. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Katara looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose what we have either" she told him. Zuko took a deep breath. Time for some brutal honesty.

"I don't think you're being fair to yourself or to Aang. By holding back your true feelings you're not protecting him, you're just hurting yourself. You need to be honest" Zuko said.

"How can I be honest when I don't even know what I feel?" Katara asked, her voice raising slightly. "I'm just...confused. All I know is that I can't hurt Aang. Not before he fights the Fire Lord. Not when the hope of the world is on his shoulders."

"So...do you want us to just continue like nothing happened?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"La, no! I... _spirits_ , I don't know, Zuko." Katara said. She was getting worked up and Zuko could sense the amount of stress and pressure she was putting herself under. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The next sentence was hard to get out.

"We can be friends, and if the time ever comes when we can change that and...be more, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Zuko said simply. Katara stared over the railing to the ocean in the distance. What Zuko said made sense, so why did it make her heart hurt? She had never felt more conflicted in her life.

"Is...is that ok? Is that what you want?" Zuko asked after she had been silent for a few minutes.

"No, it's not" Katara said as she locked her eyes onto his. She saw such intensity there, and such fear. He was afraid of rejection. She did not want to reject him. She broke the gaze and leaned her head against his shoulder. "But sometimes we don't always get what we want." Zuko reached over and grabbed her hand.

Time to set the ground rules for this totally-not-platonic-non-relationship.

"So, is this still ok?" he whispered to her as his thumb brushed softly over fingers. She gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"I think so" she said. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She surrendered to his touch and leaned fully against him as a sigh escaped her lips.

"How about hugs?" he asked as he buried his nose in her chestnut hair.

"When we need one" she whispered in his ear. He pulled back and brushed the hair out of her face. He slowly leaned forward, giving her the option to back away if she wanted. She didn't move and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"How about that?" he asked as he pulled away slightly.

"That's walking the edge, but appropriate for special occasions" she replied softly.

"And this?" Zuko asked. He might not get another chance for a long time, and he leaned forward slowly, once again giving her the option to back away from him if she wanted. Instead of backing away she leaned up into the kiss. His lips were gentle and the kiss was full of a mixture of sadness and longing. It was brief and all too soon Katara felt him back away. She couldn't stop the tiny tear that slipped down her cheek. She knew the past 24 hours would run on a loop in her head for the foreseeable future.

"I think...I think we'd better not do that" she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Then let's hurry up and end this war so you can change your mind" Zuko joked _half-joked_ ruefully.

"Good plan. I don't know why I didn't think of it" Katara laughed. He stood up and offered a hand to her. She took it gratefully and he pulled her up. Together they walked from the room to join the others downstairs.

Katara hoped fiercely that she was doing the right thing, still acutely unaware that she did not understand at her young age the difference between loving and falling in love.

Zuko, on the other hand, still felt like he owed the world a debt. Training the avatar and losing his home was his penance, and he would pay it gratefully. More than anything else in the world he wanted to do the right thing, finally. For the world, and now for Katara.

If that meant waiting, then he would wait. He hoped Uncle would be proud.


	19. The Ember Island Players Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Had some extra time. :)

Toph couldn't figure Zuko and Katara out. One morning she woke up and they both were acting jumpier than a pair of badger-frogs. Katara was making breakfast per usual, and when Zuko and Aang walked in she just got all...ditzy? Katara? Ditzy? As for Zuko, his blood pressure was through the roof. Being blind, Toph completely missed the small glances and tiny smiles they threw at each other, but Suki did not.

"You know something" Toph told Suki in an accusatory tone when breakfast was over.

"Know what?" Suki asked, feigning ignorance. She was trying to get Aang to play Pai Sho with her.

"About Sparky and Sugar Queen" Toph hissed.

"I don't know anyone by those names" Suki said, successfully getting a rise out of Toph. Toph scowled and Suki relented. "I actually don't _known know_ anything, for sure. Besides, if Zuko or Katara talked to me in confidence then my lips would be sealed anyway." Toph huffed and headed outside to work on sandbending on her own. She relaxed on the porch for a moment before heading down to the beach. Her senses came alive as the warm sea air brushed over her skin and ruffled her bangs. She breathed deep and smiled. Sometimes it was good just to have a moment to herself.

Her sharp ears picked up a murmur of voices around the corner of the house. Curious, Toph walked around the house. The voices grew louder and she recognized them as Zuko and Katara. They were sitting on one of the upstairs porches. She couldn't make out all the words, but she did catch a name. "Aang." Then Katara raised her voice and Toph caught a phrase. " _I don't know what I feel!"_ Ah, so it was one of those conversations. After straining to hear more, and not really picked up anything since Zuko and Katara seemed to be whispering now, Toph gave up and headed towards the beach.

Later that day, as the rain drizzled down and everyone was relaxing or napping, Sokka and Zuko were sharpening their swords together on the back porch. Sokka kept stealing glances at Zuko. The prince was a bit moodier than usual. It honestly was hard to tell. Zuko was not an easy read.

"What?" Zuko asked sharply as he caught Sokka staring at him for the tenth time.

"Nothing, it's just..." Sokka sighed. He was never any good at this. "Are you ok, buddy? You seem off...everything good?"

_No. I'm just falling for your sister and can't do anything about it right now...but other than that, no, I'm just fine._

"Yeah, I'm good. A lot on my mind, I guess" Zuko finally answered. Sokka nodded. That he understood. "Mind if I ask you something?" Zuko asked. Sokka looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting Zuko to talk anymore.

"Sure, anything" Sokka answered enthusiastically.

"When you first met Suki, there was no way you'd know that you'd see her again" Zuko began.

"Yeah" Sokka agreed, not knowing where this was heading.

"And when you met her again near Ba Sing Se and had to separate again. How could you know that you would find her again?" Zuko asked.

"I didn't know" Sokka answered honestly.

"So you let yourself get invested without knowing for sure if it could end up anywhere" Zuko deducted. Sokka stared at him strangely and nodded.

"Um, I guess."

"Isn't that...you know...hard?" Zuko stammered out. Sokka grinned suddenly. He knew what this was about.

"Sure it was! But, I had to have faith that if it was meant to be then it would work itself out. And look! It totally did! When it's meant to be, it'll be. When you get back to the Fire Nation, you've got to believe that Mai will be waiting for you. And if she's not, then that's ok. But you've got to let yourself hope!" Sokka told Zuko. Girl troubles. That's why Zuko was so moody.

 _Mai._ Zuko stopped short when he heard her name. A pang of guilt hit him when he realized he hadn't thought about her in weeks. The realization of the difference in the relationship he had with her verses the relationship he was growing with Katara was mind boggling. His mind registered one thing that Sokka said.

_If it's meant to be, it'll be._

"Thanks, Sokka. I needed to hear that" Zuko said. Sokka clapped Zuko on the shoulder and grinned broadly.

"Not a problem. Come to me if you have any other girl-related issues. I'm your man!" Sokka said enthusiastically. Zuko just shook his head. If the future happened exactly how he'd hoped, then Sokka would be the last person he would want advice from on the issue.

Later that evening, Zuko headed to the kitchen to help Katara cook supper. Her back was turned to him as she hummed softly to herself.

"Hey" he began awkwardly. Katara immediately turned around and a wide smile broke out on her face. "So, is it still ok for me to help with supper?" Zuko asked hesitantly. Maybe Katara wanted distance. He didn't want to risk being too pushy.

"What? Why would it be?" Katara asked, sincerely confused.

"Because...I thought maybe...I mean" Zuko stammered out. Katara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You goof. Of course I'd still like the help. I've been having trouble with the stove ever since Sokka burned it up. It's not venting properly" she explained. Zuko breathed out a sigh of relief and took his place by the stove. He quickly got the fire blazing brightly and adjusted the chimney top on it. The awkwardness disappeared as he fell into the familiar routine of making supper.

Aang passed by the kitchen once and saw the two cooking together again. He sighed, not loving the new dynamic of the team. He missed all the extra time he used to have with Katara. She was a calming presence for him and always knew what to say to keep his mind off things. Without it, he started to gravitate back towards Sokka and Toph. The latter of whom tapped him on the shoulder while he stared into the kitchen.

"Hey, snoopy, whatchya doin?" Toph asked. Aang turned and sighed.

"I just...miss all the time I used to have with Katara. She's gotten a lot closer with Zuko since their trip and I just don't..."

"Have her all to yourself anymore?" Toph finished for him. Aang paused but then slowly nodded. "Look, Twinkletoes. One thing you've got to remember is that Katara has _always_ tried to be the grown up around us. What with all the mothering and how quick she had to grow up. Now Zuko is here and he's also got that grumpy, snooty grown-up attitude and she just relates to him easily. She doesn't feel like the only grown-up around here anymore."

Aang thought about what Toph said. It was true, Katara always posed as the most responsible one out of the group.

"But she could have Suki..." Aang began. Toph frowned and shook her head.

"Suki and Sokka have been separated for so long and now they have a chance to catch up together. I don't blame her for wanting to spend her time with him instead of Katara" Toph said. She initially had felt jealous when the Kyoshi warrior had joined their ranks. She remembered the first week that Suki had spent with them. While Katara and Zuko were on their little field trip, Toph and Aang had spent the majority of time earthbending.

They had been climbing over the rocks and making slides down the steepest portions of the cliffs when Toph had slid down next to a hollowed out crevice...to hear and feel the vibrations of what seemed to be a pretty intense make-out session between Sokka and Suki. She had stayed, rooted to the spot. Stuck between disgust and a stab of pain when she realized they didn't even know she was there. After a long agonizing minute she finally turned back to the campsite. 

Aang had spotted her then, and quickly figured out what was taking place. Though she would never admit it out loud, it hurt. Aang didn't need to be told, and he quietly led her away back to the campsite. They never spoke about it, but Toph still vividly remembered the comforting hand on her back as Aang waited with her for the others to...finish and come back. She had determined right then and there to always dislike the new addition. However, Suki had proved to be tough-as-nails and quick and witty, and Toph found that she couldn't hate the girl. As her friendship with Suki grew, her crush on Sokka started to melt away.

It was hard at first, but Toph figured Aang would have to do the same thing. And when or if he went through it, she would be there to silently distract him away. It was the least she could do.

"Thanks, Toph. That...helps" Aang said. Toph reflexively punched him the arm just as Katara called them for supper.

The evening passed quickly, and before long, everyone was retiring to bed. Katara was the last one up the stairs. She paused at the door of her room and looked down the hall at Zuko's closed bedroom door. The temptation to walk down the short distance and tell him she had changed her mind fluttered for a moment in her heart. It would be so easy. Her mind raced to think of a question that would warrant a surprise evening conversation.

Something clicked and she made her way over to the door. She knocked softly and heard stirring from the inside.

"Come in."

Katara opened the door as softly as she could, cringing as the hinges squeaked slightly. "Hey, it's me" she whispered, shutting the door behind her. Zuko was still sitting in bed and quickly straightened up when he saw Katara. He was shirtless and Katara's cheeks turned pink and she averted her eyes.

"So...uh, silly question" she began, suddenly nervous. "Would you, _do you_ still want to spar with me? I mean, last time we almost blew our cover and I know I said that we shouldn't..." she trailed off, momentarily forgetting everything she had said earlier.

"You're scared of being seen again?" Zuko asked, hoping that the fear was the only thing holding her back and that she didn't have other reasons for wanting to stop their morning sessions. Katara nodded, staying glued by the door, suddenly feeling silly for barging in like she did. Zuko must think she was such a child. The thought made her cheeks burned.

Zuko saw the blush and noticed Katara fidgeting. He hated seeing her scared or uncomfortable.

"We can stop the spars, if you want" he began. Katara's eyes grew wider and she quickly locked onto his gaze. " _Or_ if you want to keep doing it...we could just move to the courtyard" Zuko added quickly.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd like that. We'd have to...uh, be less extravagant with the fights" she said softly. Zuko nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"If that's what it takes to be safer, then sure" he said finally. Katara nodded. Zuko was having an internal struggle. Most of him wanted to jump from his bed, wrap his arms around Katara and assure her that the house was still the safest place for them, and he wouldn't let anything happen to the team. Not if he could help it. But the boundaries of their new relationship were still untested and new, and Zuko was terrified of stepping over that undefined line. He misinterpreted her nerves for fear.

 _But sometimes we don't always get what we want._ Her words echoed in his head and stung like a thousand needles. Katara meanwhile, wanted nothing more than to tap into one of those "special occasions" and run over to his bedside. But she was already being hard enough on him as it was. She didn't want to make it harder for him.

"Goodnight then" she said finally. Her whole body was rooted to the spot, unwilling to move.

"Goodnight" Zuko said back. The moment dangled, then disappeared, and Katara left the room. She sighed and walked back down the hall to crash down into her own bed. The end of this war couldn't come soon enough.

~0~0~0~

The next few days were a blur of uneventful relaxation. The daily duels had dwindled down until they stopped all together. The first few mornings of sparring in the courtyard had been quite enjoyable for both Zuko and Katara. Though they missed the extra room that the beach afforded, it was nice to not worry about discovery and just focus on the art. The fighting started to morph into a dance of their elements.

On one particular morning, Aang woke up early and wandered onto the back porch to see Zuko and Katara practicing. They were spinning their elements together, trying to get as close as possible without turning to steam. Neither of them spotted Aang and he sat down to watch.

The early morning match was invaluable to Zuko. It was when he forgot about his duty, Aang, his father and sister, and focused on turning the bending to art. Few words were spoken between himself and Katara, but the small smiles and little glances were enough.

On impulse, he cut through the distance and grabbed Katara's hand. She met his eyes and seemed to understand as he lifted his hand and spun her around in a quick dance. The water whipped around them as she brought it with her into the spin. Zuko shot three different strings of fire from the fingertips on his left hand. They encircled Katara's waist without touching her bare skin.

The sun peaked over the rocks and as soon as Zuko felt its rays on his back he knew the morning spar was over. He sent the fire upward and Katara copied him immediately, uniting the elements into a hiss of steam. It was how they ended it every time now. Zuko wiped the perspiration off his forehead and gave Katara a large grin.

"And good morning to you too" he said, speaking for the first time since the start of the match. Katara smiled back and released her tied back hair.

"We're getting better at that." She said happily.

"That was amazing, guys!" Aang called from the porch. Katara spun around quickly in surprise and her eyes darted to the side of the old fountain where her other clothes were draped.

"Good morning, Aang!" She called, suddenly antsy. She quickly walked over and pulled her shirt back over her head as Aang jumped down from the porch.

"That's like the bending we saw at the North Pole! Only with fire" Aang said in admiration. "How long have you been practicing that?" Katara's eyes darted over to Zuko briefly. She had always been afraid of Aang finding out that she sparred with Zuko every morning and rarely did it with him.

"Um, past few weeks or so" she said hesitantly. She looked at Aang, expecting to see a face of hurt on the sensitive boy's face, but there was none. To her surprise, Aang's smile never left his face. The small conversation he had with Toph had encouraged Aang to be as understanding and supportive as he could, so when he felt the urge to run in between Zuko and Katara the second he saw them that close, he refrained. The demonstration was beautiful and the jealousy disappeared along with the steam that shot up in the air.

Aang was genuinely impressed. Zuko showed tremendous control with the display, and it made Aang want to work harder on firebending so he could do the same one day.

"Aang. Let's get started. We've been slacking and we're running out of time. I need to give you a rush course on lower body bending in conjunction with upper body. Here's the first set" Zuko began. Aang sighed as Zuko started going through the forms. He gave Katara one last smile before taking a deep breath and following Zuko's steps. Katara watched them for a moment before heading back inside.

After breakfast, Suki and Sokka set off to the market for more supplies. Katara and Toph started to relax on the back porch while Zuko and Aang continued their progress from that morning. They were combining upper and lower body forms and Katara studied Aang's movements in admiration. Aang was a stark contrast from Zuko. His muscles were not as well defined as the older boy, but he had gained quite a bit of weight and had grown taller over the course of the past year.

Zuko watched Aang out of the corner his eye, impressed at how quick the boy had picked up the new forms. They went through them again and again until Aang was perfectly in sync with his own steps Zuko corrected him several times at the knees and elbows.

"He needs a positive teaching experience!" Toph hollered to Zuko when he corrected Aang for the sixth time. She elbowed Katara and laughed. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I _AM_ being positive!" Zuko shot back crossly. Aang shrugged his shoulders when Zuko turned and glared at him. Zuko knew he wasn't the best teacher, but he was trying his hardest. Toph laughed again, marveling at how easily she could get under Zuko's skin. She leaned back and relaxed against the floor of the back porch. She turned her attention to Katara.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. Katara was completely zoned out, her eyes glued to Zuko as he went through his fire bending forms. "I saaaiiid, hello? Anyone home?" Toph called to Katara. Katara's eyes snapped away and over to Toph.

"Huh?" she asked. Toph shook her head and reached up to pick at one of her toes.

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" Toph asked. Katara blushed and Toph immediately picked up on the change in heartbeat as Katara shuffled on the stone steps.

"Um...I've got to wonder about my dad. He's hiding who-knows-where while we are living the lap of luxury" Katara finally said. Toph grinned, sensing the lie, but running with it anyway.

"Yeah, it is pretty great" she agreed. "I've got a whole room to myself, you and Sparky over there wait on me hand and foot. It's like being back with my parents, only I get to do what I want! It's fantastic!"

"I can't get over the irony of this whole situation" Katara said, ignoring the smirks coming from Toph. The attitude and eyebrow raises were coming off of of her in waves.

"How's that?" Toph asked.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara elaborated as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling of the porch. The blasting of the fire stopped and Zuko turned away from Aang and grabbed a towel hanging on the old fountain.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy." Zuko said as he rubbed the towel over the back of his head. His mind flitted back to the night where Katara had seemed so fearful of putting the team at risk of discovery. He wanted to reassure her that they were safe anytime that he could. "And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us" he finished. His eyes darted over to Katara, hoping that his words calmed her fears from the night before. Their gazes met and he was pretty sure she got the message. _You're safe. I promise._

Katara nodded and her eyes moved to the entrance of the courtyard. Suki and Sokka were returning from town. Sokka was holding a rolled up piece of paper and was grinning like an idiot.

"You guys are not gonna believe this!" Sokka proclaimed proudly. "There's a play about us."


	20. The Ember Island Players Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love writing chapters where I have to include a lot of in-show dialogue but with this one there isn't a great way around it. :/

Toph shot her head up and sat up. There was no way she heard that right.

"We were just in town and saw this poster!" Suki said excitedly as Sokka held it up for them all to see.

"What?" Katara exclaimed as she and Toph walked over to take a closer look. The poster was a gaudy thing. Aang was at the forefront with herself and Sokka on either side. Or at least, a version of herself. This version looked much older and had a lowcut neckline that exposed a good bit of cleavage. A closeup of Zuko's glaring eyes, focused on the scar, made a menacing shadow in the background.

"Listen to this" Sokka proclaimed excitedly. " _The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

Katara looked over at Aang as Sokka read the sign. He looked as shocked as she did.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players" Suki finished. Zuko groaned and the whole group turned to look at him. His face painted clear disgust.

"My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year" Zuko explained. Katara bit back a smile, but concern for the safety of the outing rose to the priority. They hadn't been out as a group since the carnival incident.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara began.

"Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka said persuasively.

"What about the day you tried to burn the house down?" Toph butted in. "That was pretty wacky."

"Or the time you and Suki decided to go exploring and nearly died in a cave by yourselves!" Katara added.

"Not to mention Aang's arrow was spotted at that carnival and we've been trying to keep him out of sight ever since then" Zuko added, standing up next to Aang and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He wasn't going to mention the last time they had been spotted. He caught Katara's eye and noticed the faintest hint of a blush rising to her cheeks. She was thinking the same thing.

Sokka threw up his hands in exasperation. "Come on, guys! It's a big _dark_ theater, we can all sit together..." he stepped over next to Aang and threw an arm around his shoulder. "And Aang can wear a hat!" he finished. Suki looked at Katara and gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"We all have been pretty cooped up" Suki ventured to say.

"I wouldn't mind wearing a hat." Aang offered. He turned his big grey eyes to Katara and smiled sweetly. Katara felt her resolve melting. She hated saying no to him. She frowned and shook her head, turning to Zuko who she was sure would back her up.

"The theater does have balconies where we could sit by ourselves" Zuko said when he caught her gaze. Katara's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that.

"Am I _the only one_ who thinks this is _incredibly_ reckless, then?" Katara asked, slightly, but not entirely shocked.

"No, I think it is very reckless" Toph said. Katara turned to her and grinned. The support was unexpected but welcome.

"Thank you, Toph. At least _someone_ is..."

"And totally worth it!" Toph said, cutting her off. "I'm in!" Katara shut her mouth and her smile faded away. She had been outvoted.

"What time is the play?" Aang asked, unrolling the poster to take a look at it.

"At dusk after supper. We have plenty of time to get ready" Sokka said, turning to Suki. "Oh! I can wear those new shoes I just bought. It's the perfect time to break them in!" Suki just smiled and patted Sokka on the shoulder.

"That is a _great_ idea, honey" she said sweetly. Sokka beamed. Toph snorted. Zuko rolled his eyes while Katara just shook her head. Aang looked intently at Sokka and Suki, then back over at Katara. A night at the theater? Seated in the dark? It almost sounded like it could be...a date. Aang was suddenly very excited.

As the time for the play approached, everyone was getting ready. Aang pulled out his old school uniform and fluffed and pressed it. Sokka was walking circles around the house in his new shoes. Suki didn't put much fuss into her look. She just brushed out her hair and pinned it back into a top knot. When she was done she went to check on Toph.

Toph had never put much effort into her looks. She ran her hands over the front of her shirt, for once being completely ok with not a single crumb of dirt on it. But she did want to add a little extra something. The desire was there and Toph tried to squash it like a bug. There was a knock on the door and Toph turned her head. She knew those footsteps.

"Come on in, Suki" she called. Suki peaked her head in the door.

"Just wanted to see if you needed a hand" Suki asked. Toph shrugged.

"I'm not putting on anything special. I'm sure you look great" she added to her friend. Suki smiled at the compliment, knowing Toph didn't give them out frequently.

"Hey, I know you don't like this sort of thing" Suki began slowly "But, um, would you mind if I did just a little eye liner on you?" She waited for Toph to react.

"Eye liner? As in, _make up?_ " Toph asked skeptically. She had worn makeup before. She didn't know if she liked the experience. "I'm not letting you paint all over my face, Suki. No way."

"No, no." Suki had to place her words cleverly. "I mean, I used to do makeup for my Kyoshi sisters. I miss doing it a little, and I only would do a little bit to accentuate your eyes. Nothing more." Toph was quiet for a moment. She associated anything "girly" with weakness. But the Kyoshi warriors wore a full face of makeup and had a reputation that reached the Fire Nation capitol. Maybe a bit of eye liner wasn't such a bad thing.

"Ok. Thanks Suki" Toph said quietly, relenting. Suki grinned and sat Toph down. A few minutes later, Toph's hair was neatly pulled back and her eyes were framed delicately. It was just a little touch, but it brought out Toph's natural beauty and it made Suki smile.

"You look really pretty, Toph" Suki said. Toph, who was kneeling on the stone floor, lifted her head up a little as a small smile crossed her face. Suki wasn't lying.

"You ready?" Aang asked, poking his head in the door. He saw Toph and his face lit up. "You look really nice, Toph!" His heartbeat never wavered and Toph grinned at the sincerity. She really had the best family in her little world.

Upstairs, Katara brushed her hair back and looked out the open balcony doors to the view outside. She still felt nervous about venturing out tonight, but a part of her was growing excited. I mean, a play? About their lives? It was nothing less than extraordinary. Gran-Gran wouldn't believe it. Katara had a free moment, so she stepped out onto the porch and let the night breeze blow through her hair.

"I'm a little bit famous, Gran-Gran" Katara told the night sky quietly. "Thank you for letting us go." Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. "Come in."

Zuko poked his head in.

"Um, I think there's a cloak in this wardrobe over here. Was going to use it to shade my face a bit" he explained. Katara nodded and turned her eyes back to the sky. She heard the wardrobe shut, and a moment later she felt a hand on her back.

"Ready to go?" Zuko asked quietly. Katara was silent for a moment.

"Why did you agree to go? You know it's not smart." Katara said suddenly, turning to him. Zuko shrugged.

"Because Aang is under enough pressure, like you said. He seemed excited, and I would like to keep a smile on that kid's face" he explained. Katara sighed. She wanted to keep the smile there too. So much. None of this was fair. The future of the world shouldn't rest on the shoulders of a sweet twelve-year-old boy.

"Katara!" she heard Aang calling her then. She turned and looked through the empty bedroom door towards the hall. His little face would soon appear around the corner. The comet was coming, and Fire Lord Ozai would love nothing more than to take the life from the sweet boy that she loved so much. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Zuko talking.

"Are you ok?" he was asking her. Katara was staring into the room. She seemed zoned out. Zuko didn't know what he was thinking in that moment. She was just standing there, staring into the distance. She was always beautiful, but there was something about the light of a full moon that brought her beauty to a peak. He moved his hand down from her back to her waist. She suddenly seemed to come back from the daze she was in and turned to him.

He leaned forward, almost reflexively and brushed his lips over her forehead. She was surprised, but didn't back away. These were the small moments that they could steal together without feeling guilty. 

"Katara!" The call was much closer now and Katara suddenly jumped back away from Zuko just as Aang's small frame appeared in the doorway. _So much for not feeling guilty._

"Are you guys ready to go?" Aang asked. Excitement was all over his face. He was wearing a tall white and red colored hat. He looked happy and incredibly goofy.

"Ready, Aang" Zuko said. He looked over at Katara who looked extremely uncomfortable all the sudden.

"Right, ready." she said. Aang didn't pick up on the tangible tension in the room and beamed when Katara walked up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. They walked out of the room together and Zuko followed. He really and truly cared for Aang, but in that moment...he was ready to smack the kid. Bad timing seemed to be a talent.

The walk into town was full of speculation about the upcoming play. How much could the play writer actually know? What would be left out? How could a cabbage merchant contribute so much information? The only one silent was Zuko. He was sure that a Fire Nation play would not portray its fallen prince kindly. The next few hours were sure to be torture. He also didn't miss how Aang seemed to be glued to Katara's side, and it irritated him.

He had not let the avatar's crush on Katara bother him too much. There was just so much other stuff to prioritize, whether he liked it or not. But tonight Aang was being exceptionally clingy. His feelings must have been written all over his face because Suki nudged him as they reached the theater. There was a large crowd lining up for tickets and the group mingled in with the crowd.

"You ok?" Suki whispered to Zuko. Zuko nodded reflexively. Toph suddenly turned her head to him, picking up on the change in his breathing and heartbeat.

"He's lying" Toph said to Suki. Zuko ignored them and pulled the hood farther over his head, making sure the scar was hidden in the shadows. He kept his head down for the most part and avoided eye contact with strangers. When it was their turn in line Katara bought all the tickets, requesting a private box.

"This better be a good play for what we paid for" Sokka grumbled when Katara handed him his ticket. Katara flashed him a satisfied grin.

"It was your idea, Sokka. Don't squawk about the money" she said sweetly. The group made their way up a flight of stairs on the side of the building, avoided the crowd the best they could. Some children were dressed up as Aang or Katara and even Zuko. It was surreal and Aang beamed whenever he saw the orange of a monk costume.

"We have fans!" he exclaimed excitedly to Toph. Toph grinned. She hoped if someone was dressed as her then they at least got her lack of footwear down accurately. The group entered a private little booth that opened in the back to a high balcony. The full moon was high in the clear sky and Katara paused to look at it before following the group into the booth.

As Suki and Sokka filed into the second row, Zuko made eye contact with Katara as she moved towards the front. Toph had already sat down and Katara was sitting next to her. Aang approached with a smile on his face and a tiny something in Zuko snapped. Even if it was something small, he would have a small _petty_ victory tonight. He brushed past Katara's knees and sat down next to her, almost shoving Aang out of the way.

If he had eyes in the back of his head he would've seen quite the scowl that Aang bored into his backside.

"Hey, uh...I wanted to sit there" Aang stammered out. Zuko pulled his hood off his head and bit back a smile as he answered.

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?" Zuko stated, trying to sound nonchalant. Katara watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye and decided to stay out of it. She was perfectly satisfied sitting next to Zuko for the evening.

"I was just, I wanted to..." Aang stammered. He glanced over at Katara. She wasn't looking at him and he sighed in defeat. "Okay..." he said finally, resignedly taking his spot next to Zuko. Toph felt around the hand rails of the balcony. She knew they needed to stay out of sight of the crowd, but she was certain that they were suspended in the air somehow. She couldn't see a thing.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here!" she complained to Katara, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening" Katara reassured her. Toph frowned. It would not be the same. The crowd hushed as the curtains rose. Toph heard Sokka gasp excitedly. Katara grinned and looked back at her brother as he pointed to the two actors onstage then back at himself and Katara. The actors were clearly adults playing children, but in that first minute, Katara was just too excited to care.

But as soon as the actor playing her opened her mouth, Katara's smile faded. Sokka's watched as his actor made a statement about being hungry that was meant as a joke. The audience roared with laughter. Sokka looked at Katara and they both raised their eye brows.

"This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!" Sokka said waving his arm dramatically after listening to the first part of the scene. Katara was about to respond when she heard Toph chortling beside her. The blind earthbender decided she didn't need to see anything to be entertained in this show. The dialogue alone was comedy gold and the perfect fuel for antagonizing her friends.

"I think he's got you pegged!" she said to Sokka with a laugh. Sokka leaned back in his chair with a frown. The rest of the scene didn't go very well. Katara's actor was extremely over-the-top and said her lines as if she was about to start sobbing at any second, and at the end she did. The water tribe dress had a ridiculously long slit that extended all the way up to the top of the actor's hips. Katara heard Suki muffling a laugh behind her, but she wasn't finding it all that funny. She didn't even want to look at Zuko and see his expression.

He was grinning, he couldn't help it. He had only been with the team for less than two months but he could already list at least half a dozen times when Katara tried to lift everyone's spirits with a reminder for hope and the future.

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that" Katara said defensively. Toph laughed beside her.

"Oh man!" Toph exclaimed "This writer's a genius!" Aang wasn't paying attention to the conversation beside him. He leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for his actor to enter the scene. But the figure that jumped out of the cardboard cutout of an iceberg was distinctly curvy and feminine. Aang blinked his eyes to take a double take. As soon as the actor opened her mouth the suspicions were confirmed.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang sputtered. The dialogue was burning his ears and he leaned his chin on the hand rail of the balcony. Behind him, Zuko was still smiling. The reactions of the team were just so good.

"Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" Aang's actor proclaimed with a high pitched laugh.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like!" Aang complained gesturing at the stage. "And I'm _not_ a woman!" No one else seemed as outraged at the inaccurate portrayal of the avatar. Toph's laugh cut through to his ears, making Aang's scowl deepen.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkletoes!" Toph laughed. Best friend or not. Aang could have airbended his earth sifu right out of the booth at that moment.

The scene changed and Zuko felt a pit descend into his stomach. This was it. His introduction. He braced himself to be made into a laughing stock. His fears were well founded as his actor shouted his lines and went on about honor. It was absolutely ridiculous and the portrayal of Uncle Iroh was just shameful.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless" Zuko grumbled to Katara. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually" she said "I think that actor's pretty spot on." Zuko stiffened. Katara knew him the best. There was no way he came off that dramatic and grouchy.

"How could you say that?" he said, turning to her. A second later his actor repeated those same words on stage and Katara just smiled at him. He slouched and groaned. This play was not worth the humiliation. The rest of the act was full of cringy moments and Zuko felt the second hand embarrassment of Katara and Sokka especially.

When the poorly written scene between Yue and Sokka was over (which made Sokka cry regardless of the bad dialogue) and the act came to a close, everyone stepped behind the curtains to the outdoor balcony. Aang seemed to be in the worst mood, which was saying something.

Sokka disappeared to get some snacks and everyone else sat broodingly on the steps. Suki seemed to be pondering something. She turned to Katara and opened her mouth as if she was about to ask a question, but snapped it shut quickly.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked, leaning towards her friend. Suki's face said no, but she nodded.

"I'll ask you later at a better time" Suki said finally. The scene with Yue had bothered her greatly. She was stuck between feeling jealous and hurt because Sokka had never spoken about it to her. Zuko leaned up against the stair railing next to Katara and shifted his eyes over to watch Aang. The boy was hunched over his knees at the bottom of the steps, scowling at the floor. The only one unaffected by the play so far was Toph.

"I've never been to a theater before, but I honestly don't get the hype" Katara told Zuko. He nodded and grimaced.

"So far, this intermission is the best thing about the play" he agreed. Sokka came down the steps then, holding a bag of Fire Flakes.

"Apparently the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who makes bad jokes about meat all the time!" He exclaimed as he sat down next to Suki.

"Yeah," Suki agreed "You tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." She said sarcastically. Sokka took a big bite of his snack as the insult went right over his head.

"I know!" He exclaimed passionately.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. The woman playing the Avatar doesn't look like me at all!" Aang complained.

"I don't know. You are in touch with your feminine side more than most guys." Toph proclaimed innocently. Zuko had to bite back a laugh as Aang stood and audibly growled at Toph. Katara gave Zuko a disapproving look and turned to Aang. He was being dramatic and needed to calm down.

"Relax Aang, they aren't accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy cry baby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time" she explained. The group all stared at her. Dead silent.

"What?" Katara snapped.

"Yeah" Aang said dryly. "That's not you at all." Katara looked to Zuko for support but he just shrugged. If she could agree that he was stiff, he could agree that she could be a bit "preachy" at times.

"Listen, friends, it's obvious the playwright did his research" Toph began, pleased as punch to have the upper hand over everyone, "I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing on that stage is the truth."

Everyone else didn't have a response.

"At least they got your pony tail right" Aang said to Zuko suddenly.

"And they matched your high voice _perfectly_ " Zuko responded back.

"Guys!" Katara interrupted as the two boys glared at each other. Aang caught Katara's eye for a second, then headed back inside. Zuko guessed his intention and turned back to the seats as well, taking his old spot back before Aang got there. Katara walked in with the others and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She took her spot next to Zuko again, but scooted closer to Toph.

Boys. They could be _such_ drama queens.


	21. The Ember Island Players Part III

Zuko made a few attempts to start conversation with Katara as the second act began, but she was giving him one word answers. She must be ticked at him for snapping at Aang. _Still, the monk started it._ Zuko pulled out the poster and started reading it to distract himself. He could see Toph getting geared up to see the introduction of her character.

When the large buff man came onstage Toph was thrilled, even when the man let out a blood curdling scream that hurt everyone's ears. She was the only one happy with her character portrayal so far. As the second act drew to a close and the play version of the crystal catacomb scene began Katara began to fidget. What was happening onstage was a far cry from the actual conversation, but the implications were not too far removed from her relationship status with the banished prince at that moment.

Inwardly, she began to panic. She looked to her left and caught Zuko's eye. He looked just as uncomfortable with the scene onstage as she did. She couldn't see Aang's face, but she wondered if he was starting to draw any parallels. Toph was strangely quiet during the scene and that just worried Katara more. Sokka was behind her. Did he see how close she was sitting to Zuko? The two simultaneously moved away from each other. The last thing she needed was Aang making a scene with her right then.

Zuko was equally as uncomfortable, but when Aang nodded in affirmation when the play implied that Katara was "the avatar's girl" his temper started to rise. _Katara_ didn't _belong_ to anyone. Aang's constant subtle assumptions about his relationship standing with Katara, without any input or feedback from her end, was starting to irk Zuko. The fact that Katara refused to complete refute Aang infuriated him even more. He knew her reasoning, even understood it. But that didn't make it any easier to tolerate or watch.

When Aang got up and left the booth Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Aang could throw his little temper tantrum outside. He slid back next to Katara. She glanced over to Aang's empty seat before relaxing and resuming her spot next to him. Zuko slid his hand to the chair, just covered beneath his cloak but where Katara could see it plainly. He offered his hand, but she kept her hands in her lap. Zuko was disappointed, but at least she didn't follow Aang out to comfort him. This play was bringing out all sorts of mood swings.

The scene he was dreading and hoping wouldn't be included came up. His dreaded betrayal of his uncle. The dialogue was clunky, but it fulfilled its purpose and threw a pit into Zuko's stomach. He leaned forward against the balcony rail and turned his head away from the scene in front of him. He winced as his actor declared that he hated his uncle now and for all time.

Katara, who knew more about what had transpired beneath the crystal catacombs than the others, was still quite shocked at the display. The dialogue had been wildly inaccurate before, but as she looked at Zuko who had his head tucked against the railing and his folded arms, she wondered about what Zuko had actually said.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" she asked him. Zuko didn't look at her.

"I might as well have" he said. He leaned back against the bench again, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. Sokka and Suki were silent behind him, and Toph seemed lost in thought. The silence was both merciful and torturous. Part of him wanted his friends to tell him how awful he was. He deserved it. The other part of him was thankful they said nothing. There was a slight movement beside him as Katara scooted a little closer to him. Her irritation disappeared from earlier. This was more important than any petty riff between Zuko and Aang. She reached under the cloak and grabbed the hand he was resting on the bench.

He jumped slightly and turned his head. Katara squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile. It didn't erase the guilt, but it help him bear it a bit better.

When the second act mercifully came to a close, the group gathered in the hallway and watched Fire Nation children play in the hall ways. A small boy dressed like an air bender was pretending to fly through the hallways. Katara looked around, hoping to see Aang. He had been gone for the rest of the second act and she was starting to worry. She stepped back into the booth to see if she spotted him anywhere, but his tall white and red hat clad self was no where to be seen.

She came back into the hall. "Does anyone know where Aang is?" she asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, ten minutes ago, and I'm _still_ waiting!" Sokka complained. Katara's eyes filled with concern. She hadn't checked the back porch area yet.

"I'm going to check outside" she told them. She rounded the corner and stepped out in the night air. It didn't take long for her to spot him. He was leaned up against the railing looking out at the full moon. She crossed her arms, suspecting why he was so worked up.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"No, I'm not" Aang replied instantly, "I _hate_ this play!" he said, tossing his hat off his head onto the ground. Katara took a few steps forward to stand beside him.

"I know it's upsetting," she began, hoping to calm him down "but it sounds like you're overreacting." Aang snapped his head to look at her, his grey eyes filled with a mix of anger and frustration. Aang was usually such a quiet and peaceful person that Katara forgot that the boy had such a strong temper. If Aang sensed what he thought was injustice at any point, all the peaceful monk teachings would go right out the window.

And that's what it looked like was happening now.

"Overreacting?" Aang repeated, incredulously. "If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" he said waving his hand in the air dramatically. Katara didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen anything in the play that would incite such a reaction.

"What specifically are you talking about" she asked softly. Maybe if she figured out what was bothering him so much she could make him see reason and calm him down. He needed to put his hat back on at the very least. This wasn't a private porch and Aang's little display was risking the whole group.

"I wanted to sit with you tonight" Aang said abruptly, seemingly off-topic. "I wanted to pretend like this was...was...almost like a date. Even if the whole group was there. I've been so busy firebending that I haven't gotten to spend hardly any time with you. And anytime I have a free moment you're either with Suki or...Zuko" Aang spat out. So that was it. It was a culmination of the past four weeks.

"I haven't had a friend closer to my age with my...perspective for a long time, Aang" Katara said, trying to explain.

"I know, I know. Toph tried to explain to me the other day. You get along with Zuko because you see him as the other adult in the group" Aang said, waving his hand in the air again. "And I'm glad you guys are friends now...I really am. I just miss you, Katara" Aang said honestly. The look in his eyes was enough to melt Katara's heart. The Gaang was the only family Aang had. The closest thing he had to a parental figure was Katara. How could he not be upset when his time with her was pulled away?

Katara wanted to crush him into a hug. There was the unanswered question that always hung in the air when the group played "World Without War" where they told what they would do that day if the war was over. Where would Aang go? His people, his family, his culture was dead and he was all that remained. If he didn't follow Sokka and Katara back to the South Pole, where would he go? What was his place?

Katara didn't have the answers.

"Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" Aang asked suddenly. Katara looked at him strangely. She hadn't really spoken to Aang too much since they had come to the theater.

"In where? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"On stage. When you said..." Aang clenched his fist like he hated the words he was about to say. "I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me" he explained as he motioned towards the theater. Katara was taken aback. She knew the play was bringing up everyone's insecurities, but this?

"I didn't say that" Katara said defensively, frustrated to find out the source of his annoyance "An actor said that!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Aang asked. Katara stopped short. In the past months since the invasion she had avoided any thoughts that might label her and Aang's relationship. She didn't want to think about it, much less talk about. She knew loved him and would defend him and take care of him for as long as she could, but what truly was the nature of those feelings? She saw him as family. She knew that. Aang kept speaking, cutting through Katara's thoughts.

"We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not" Aang said sadly.

"Aang," Katara began, shaking her head and turning her body to face the ocean again. "I don't know" First off, Aang had kissed _her._ It was unexpected and she hadn't known whether or not she would see him again after that moment. It had been her real first kiss and she remembered the blush that had enveloped her face. She hadn't known what to say and he had flown away before she could get a word out. They hadn't ever talked about it and she certainly didn't bring it up again.

Then Zuko had joined the group. Without her even realizing it, he had inched his way into her heart and made her feel powerful and beautiful and worth the world. Her second kiss had been so different from her first. The third even more different from the second. The memories made her emotions clench up inside in confusion.

"Why don't you know?" Aang asked. His tone was accusatory and put her on the defensive. She was fifteen years old, how was she supposed to know about these sort of things? She certainly didn't have a ton of experience in the area.

"Because we're in the middle of a war" she began, the same reason she had given Zuko. She folded her arms and her eyes drifted towards the door where she knew Zuko was seated in the hall. "and we have other things to worry about." her mind flitted back to earlier that evening when Zuko had stolen a small moment with her. She could reignite the feeling of his lips on her forehead just by invoking the memory. "This isn't the right time" she finished.

"Well, when is the right time?" Aang asked impatiently. That stirred something in Katara. The conversation was so different from the one she had with Zuko only a week ago. She remembered his heartfelt response word for word.

_We can be friends, and if the time ever comes when we can change that and be more, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there._

But the unspoken fact was that no one knew if Aang would survive the summer. It was the unspoken constant fear that hung over all their heads like a dark cloud. Aang knew this. But Zuko was right. Katara couldn't lie to him and give him false hope by immediately reciprocating his feelings. It wasn't fair to him or to her. She understood his impatience, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now I'm just a little confused" Katara said. She played with her hair and closed her eyes. She had unwittingly found herself in an unlikely love triangle. What would Gran-Gran say? Katara needed advice from someone at the very least. Her heart was tied into a bunch of tiny knots.

So when she felt the light pressure of Aang's lips suddenly pressing against hers, she jumped back in a mixture of shock and frustration.

"I just said that I was confused!" Katara burst at him, letting loose of her frustrations for a moment. Her eyes cut over to the door back to the theater. "I'm going inside" she said, avoiding eye contact with him. She took a step forward then ran back inside, thankful that Aang did not follow. Suki was just returning to her seat and Zuko and Toph were still talking in the hall. Zuko caught her eye for a moment but she quickly turned away, her face burning.

Guys and their ill-timed kisses. First Zuko earlier, and now Aang. Granted, she was a bit more annoyed at the younger boy, but frustrated all around. She slid into her seat in front of Suki. Sokka was no where to be seen.

"Sokka _actually_ had me take him backstage!" Suki began with a laugh. She caught a side view of Katara's face and leaned forward in sudden concern. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Katara turned slightly to face Suki. Her eyebrows were crooked down, threatening to imitate the general expression of Zuko's normal look.

"No, I'm not ok" Katara said in frustration. "Boys...They just...they just need to stop _kissing me_!" she finally burst out. Suki's eyes grew wide. _Boys. As in plural_. Zuko had made a move. Although it was currently unclear which boy she was so upset with.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't have that problem" Suki said sympathetically.

"I'm fifteen and it's like people expect me to know exactly what I want in my life and relationships. I don't! I might act like a _mother_ , but I'm just _acting_. I'm just trying my best!" Katara burst out, glad to finally vent a little. "I...I just want to be selfish. Just for once. Is that so horrible?" Katara asked Suki. Suki smiled sadly and shook her head. She reached forward and squeezed Katara's shoulder in comfort.

"Not at all, Katara" she said softly "Not at all."

The rest of the group started to file back into the box as the third act began. Zuko looked at Katara curiously but she didn't make eye contact with him. He knew her expressions well enough to know she was genuinely upset, and he decided not to press. He put his hand back on the bench beneath his cloak. She would grab it if she needed it.

He for one, was feeling much better after his talk with Toph. His arm still throbbed where she had punched him, but it was nothing compared to the warm feeling that filled his chest. Toph knew exactly what to say to lift him up. Nothing was sugar coated. Everything was sincere. And it meant the world to him. He looked over at her, just barely seeing the top of her head over Katara's shoulder. _Agni, he loved that little girl._

Eventually, Aang came back into the box. Zuko heard a stirring behind him as Aang sat down and Sokka caught him up on the events of the play. Aang just stared at the back of Katara's head. He immediately regretted kissing her when she was so conflicted, but how she had reacted put a pit in his stomach. She had never denied agreeing with the actor, and that was the main thing that stuck out to him.

As the scene at the invasion came on, Aang cringed inwardly, wanting the seat to swallow him as he watched their actors shake hands. It was just so wrong.

Katara watched the scene with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Was the playwright actually right here? Was Aang a member of her family, but nothing more than that? She felt like someone was squeezing her heart. If that was accurate, then there would _have_ to be a day when she broke the little boy's heart. It was the last thing she wanted and it made her feel sick.

Reflexively she shot her hand down and closed her fingers around Zuko's open hand. He turned his head only slightly and gave her a small smile, happy to offer any comfort he could to what was tormenting her mind. She held his hand for just a minute before withdrawing, not wanting to upset Aang any further. The moment was enough to assure Zuko that he was not the reason she was so upset. It was a relief.

The play was nearing its end as it caught up to the present. Sokka seemed to be the only one still enjoying the performance as his actor utilized his advice and made some of the Sokka - inspired bad puns. When Zuko joined the group and everyone ran offstage Sokka got up and stretched.

"I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now" he said, all ready to leave. Suki grabbed his arm and hissed at him.

"Wait, the play's not over!" Suki said to him. Sokka looked confused.

"But it is over...unless...This is the _future_!" he said dramatically. It was the dream future of the Fire Nation. Azula burned Zuko and he disappeared beneath the stage with a last cry for his honor. The crowd cheered wildly and the whole team looked at Zuko. The cheers burned Zuko's ears and his eyes widened at the reaction. His own countrymen were cheering for his death. It was scary...and sobering.

The scene of the Fire Lord killing Aang with lightning was even worse. Aang's eyes were wide with fright as the theater errupted in cheers. His worse nightmare had just played out for him on stage. The drama with Katara suddenly seemed so unimportant. The Gaang was silent, and they stayed in their seats as the theater emptied out.

They waited until the crowd was mostly gone before finally moving from their seats.

"That...wasn't a good play" Zuko said breaking the silence as they walked out of the theater and headed back to the house. The others murmured their agreement.

"But the effects were decent" Sokka said. Suki rolled her eyes. No one else said anything. The roller coaster of emotions had everyone drained. Zuko fell in step with Aang as they headed back.

Aang didn't want to talk, but after watching his own demise onstage, he figured Zuko was the one who understood him the best in that moment.

"That's not going to happen, Aang" Zuko said as he put his hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang looked up at him, fear still clearly filling his eyes.

"You can't know that" the boy said hoarsely.

"My uncle always said that destiny was a funny thing, and that life is sometimes like a dark tunnel. If you keep your eye on the light..."

"You will come to a better place" Aang finished for him. Zuko was surprised but smiled.

"Exactly. We're just in the dark place right now, Aang. The better place is coming soon" Zuko said with a conviction he did not feel. As they approached the house Aang hung back. Katara started to stop next to him but Zuko caught her eye and shook his head. She nodded and walked into the house.

Aang had his head down and wouldn't look at her. She wanted to cheer him up, but maybe she wasn't the person to do that right now. Zuko and Aang sat down on the porch together. Crushes, hurt feelings. They didn't matter at that moment.

"So..." Aang began in a shaky voice, "we both just watched ourselves get killed on a stage. That's a new one."

"You said it." Zuko agreed. The two boys were silent for a few more minutes.

"I'm...scared" Aang said, his voice barely higher than a whisper. Zuko looked down at the younger boy and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's ok" Zuko said. "I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to readers: IN DEFENSE OF AANG. As much as I think Aang was in the wrong in this episode, I have to remember where he is at this point. He's 12 and the last of his people. The pressure and hope of the world is on his shoulders and I understand exactly where he is coming from when it comes to Katara. I don't want to make him out to be the villain in the Zuko/Katara romance, because he's not. He's a sweet boy who means well and I hate how so many fanfic writers turn him into a selfish brat who doesn't care about anything but his own happiness. Maybe ya'll wanted more angst. Sorry if I didn't deliver, but I don't see the need for pointless drama that is out of character for everyone. This whole group has ultimately put the fate of the world first, above all else. I don't think that would change, even if some of them fall in love. 
> 
> It's sad. It's heartbreaking. It's part of the reason that makes the show so great in the first place.


	22. Fears that Consume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, the ANGST! I hate it and I can't wait until everyone is on the same page again. My heart is all hurty and I don't like it.

_"You are too late! The comet is already here and I am unstoppable!"_

_Flames engulfed Aang and darkness filled his eyes as the echo of the Fire Lord's cackle rang in his ears. "No! I tried! I did my best!" Aang shouted into the void, frantically moving to escape the darkness. "Stop! Please!" He shot air blasts all around him, trying to beat his way out of the confines of his mind. He felt as if his heart would explode._

_"Help!"_

Sokka had been trying to wake Aang when the boy shot several air blasts around the room. Sokka was knocked to the wall and stood there heaving for a moment as the wind got temporarily knocked from his chest. Directly above them upstairs, Zuko's mattress flipped out of the bed frame as an air blast cut through the floorboards from the room below. Zuko was knocked to floor, and got to his feet in a startled daze.

Katara shot up with a start as Aang's screams pulled her out of a deep sleep. She jumped from the bed then fell to the floor when the sheets twisted around her ankles. She frantically kicked herself loose then tore down the stairs to Aang's bedroom that he shared with Sokka. She threw open the bedroom doors and spotted Sokka hunched by the wall, gasping for breath. Aang was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut and tears flowed freely down his beat red face.

"Aang, wake up!" Katara called, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a firm shake. Toph, Suki, and a bruised up Zuko appeared in the doorway and Zuko and Suki immediately rushed over to Sokka. Aang's eyes finally shot open, and he looked around frantically, eyes wide with fright, before zeroing in on Katara.

"Ka-Katara?" he whispered, still shaking.

"Shh, shh" Katara soothed, pulling Aang into a hug and holding him close. Her heart broke as Aang shivered against her. She could feel the pounding of his heart as his blood raced through his body. "I'm here. It was just a dream. Just a dream."

"He was there. He won, Katara. There was fire everywhere. I couldn't breath, I couldn't..." Aang hiccuped into her shoulder as the dream resurfaced in his mind. He wanted it to be an impossible dream instead of his likely future.

 _The comet._ _The screams of the world as they perished in flame. And it would be all his fault._

He was still blinking in the darkness, trying to pull himself out of sleep and the nightmare.

Zuko lit a flame in his palm to light the room and Aang immediately reeled back, his fears triggered by the sight of the fire illuminating Zuko's gold eyes...the same color of the eyes that had watched gleefully as he burned alive.

"Sorry" Zuko stammered out, immediately extinguishing the flame. His head was still ringing from getting it banged on the floor when his mattress flipped. Aang slid back over to Katara and wrapped trembling arms around her middle.

"It was that stupid play" Toph said, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. Aang just shook his head.

"No, its all real" he told Toph. For once, Katara didn't know what to say. Aang had been plagued with nightmares before, but before they had a plan, more people, and the added protection of an upcoming eclipse. _This was not that._ She just held him close and tried to get him to calm down.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep?" Katara asked, after Aang's breathing started to even out. It had been at least fifteen minutes and Toph and Zuko had already returned to bed. Aang tensed beneath her hold.

"Could...could you stay here until I fall asleep?" Aang asked slowly, "If you aren't mad at me anymore at least?" Katara shook her head and gave him a squeeze.

"I'm not mad, Aang. I'm not going anywhere" she told him. Aang nodded and Katara adjusted herself so she was leaning up against the headboard. Aang stretched out next to her and put his head back down on the pillow. Katara drew small circles in Aang's back and he sighed and leaned into the comforting gesture.

As Katara settled down with Aang, Suki went looking for Sokka who had left the room after he had initially gotten himself together after being thrown into the wall. She found him on the front porch, looking towards the full moon that was still high in the sky.

"Are you hurt?" Suki asked him softly, sitting next to him. Her sudden movement seemed to startle Sokka and he jumped slightly.

"Uh, no. My shoulder is probably going to be bruised a bit, but I'm fine. How's Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Calming down. Katara's going to stay with him until he falls asleep" Suki said, sitting down next to him. She traced his gaze to the full moon overhead. The play that evening had answered one question of Suki's and opened up a slew of others. She had always wondered why Sokka spent so many evenings on the porch or the beach by himself, just looking up at the glowing celestial body.

"You've never mentioned her before" Suki said softly after a moment. Sokka didn't turn to her. His eyes remained glued to the sky.

"I hold that one...really close to my heart, Suki. It still hurts" Sokka said after a moment. Suki took a deep breath. It hurt her to know that Sokka hadn't shared something that had shaped him so drastically. The fact that it seemed like everyone else knew about Yue made the sting even worse. True, she hadn't been happy when Sokka had shushed her back when they were watching the play, but back then she hadn't realized the gravity of the grief Sokka carried.

"Do you...do you want to tell me about her?" Suki asked, unsure of what he would say and even more uncertain of what she wanted his answer to be. Sokka turned to meet her eyes finally. He looked a little confused, but hopeful.

"Wouldn't that be...I don't know, a little strange?" Sokka asked. Suki shrugged.

"Probably, but it sounds like Yue was really important to you, and I want you to be able to share anything with me. You don't have to, but I at least want you to know that I'm here to listen if you want" Suki said. A tear crawled down Sokka's cheek, quickly followed by another.

"Thank you, Suki" Sokka whispered. Suki nodded and put her head on Sokka's shoulder.

"Yue was a lot like you" Sokka began "She was beautiful and brave...but she was engaged to someone else."

"Oh" Suki said in surprise, not seeing the twist coming. "So how did you..."

"We said we would be just friends, and during the weeks at the North Pole while Katara and Aang were getting trained in waterbending, we got really close. I could be myself around her and she could forget that she was a princess. We let our guards down and fell pretty easily" Sokka said. "When the attack happened and the moon spirit was killed, Yue traded her life so that the Tui could live. She had been healed by the spirit when she was a baby" Sokka explained "and she felt duty-bound to give that blessing back."

Suki was silent. She was trying not to draw similarities and compare herself to the northern princess, but she was failing rapidly.

"She appeared to me again in spirit form and said goodbye. I haven't seen her spirit since, except for a small vision earlier this spring. Aang talked with her just a couple months ago." His voice dropped off on that last part.

"Are you...are you upset that she didn't appear to you too?" Suki asked hesitantly. Sokka looked up at her, guilt written across his face.

"It's silly right? Aang is the avatar, after all. She had no business appearing to me, but I just wish..." he took a deep breath "Just wish she would tell me it's ok..."

"That what's ok?" Suki asked. Sokka met her gaze and his eyes glistened as another round of tears pooled around the corners of his eyes.

"That it's ok that I love someone else now" Sokka said. He looked at Suki with such intensity and her heart ached for him.

"Oh Sokka" she breathed, enveloping him in a hug.

Every minute that passed was like a little stitch on Sokka's heart. Suki smiled, laughed, and cried with him. When Katara finally emerged from Aang's bedroom, she looked through the double doors and spotted the two sitting on the porch. Suki was leaning up and Sokka brushed a strand of hair from her face.

It was an intimate moment and Katara quickly turned away and headed up stairs to her own room. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Sleep called to her once again.

The next few nights were all the same. Aang would wake screaming in a panic and Katara would run downstairs to calm him down. Zuko began getting frustrated as Katara looked more and more exhausted as the days went by.

"Why don't you let me take care of Aang if he wakes up again?" Zuko asked as they were cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast. There hadn't been any sparring going on for more than a week. Every one was just too exhausted. Instead, Zuko had continually gone down to the beach by himself to stretch and meditate. The quiet was nice and it was the only way he was keeping himself together. Katara looked up at him gratefully, but shook her head.

"I have a calming presence on him. And I want to take care of him" Katara insisted. She didn't think the presence of a fire bender would calm Aang, no matter who it was.

"You're not getting any sleep, Sugar Queen" Toph said, who had been sitting at the counter eating a mango. "The comet is coming up, and you need your strength."

"But Aang..." Katara began.

"Aang can deal with me for an evening. I'll pound the nightmares right oughta his head!" Toph declared. Katara didn't look too thrilled with this idea, but Zuko grabbed both of her hands in his, not caring what Toph might think of the heart-beat situation he was about to concoct.

"Please," he asked her softly "Just...rest, ok?" Katara blushed and looked up into his sincere gold eyes.

"Ok" she conceded.

So when Aang rolled out of the bed that night, sweating and shaking like a leaf, it was Toph who grabbed him quickly and tossed him back onto the mattress.

"Twinkletoes!" she belted into his ear, shaking his shoulders. Aang's eyes shot open.

"Ozai, he..." Aang began.

"Isn't here" Toph finished. "You're safe. Just calm down, ok?" Toph said.

When morning finally broke through the windows, Katara pulled herself from her mattress and walked softly downstairs. She was glad to have finally had a good night's rest, but she was worried about how the night had gone for Aang. She opened the bedroom door and first spotted Sokka who was twisted up in his sheets and fast asleep, drool coursing down his chin.

Then there was Aang...and Toph.

The two were wrapped up together. Toph had both arms tightly around Aang's middle and Aang's chin was tucked over the top of Toph's head while Momo was snuggled up to Aang's back. It looked as if they all were sleeping peacefully. Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

She quietly closed the door behind her and headed outside to the water pump. The cold water was refreshing and the temperature turned her cheeks pink. Once she felt sufficiently fresh she walked over to the stable and fell forward into Appa's soft fur.

"Hey buddy" she said softly. The bison grunted in response. Katara breathed a sigh, content to never leave this spot. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was too warm to be anybody but Zuko. She turned around, back resting on Appa's paw, and reached for him.

Zuko was surprised by the initiated touch, but eagerly let his hands become folded in with hers.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Katara nodded. Bags still framed her eyes, but the sparkle had returned.

"Is it ok if I cash in on one of those special occasion hugs?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded and Katara pulled him to her. He sighed as she held him close. This sort of touch had been foreign to him for so long, but now he was beginning to depend on it.

He slowly began stroking and pulling his fingers through her hair. She snuggled deeper into the embrace and soon they slid down together to sit on Appa's paw. Katara hesitantly leaned forward and Zuko lifted his arm so she could put her head on his chest.

"Aang slept good" Zuko said, breaking the silence.

"How do you know?"

"Because I didn't get thrown out of my bed last night with an air blast" Zuko replied. Katara laughed lightly, then looked up at him in concern.

"Do you need healing anywhere?" she asked. Zuko shook his head and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No, I'm ok." He took advantage of the sweet moment and kissed the top of her head. They were out of view of the house, and so far it sounded like everyone was still asleep. "Are you ok? This week has been crazy for sure" he asked her.

"...I'll...be fine" Katara said. Zuko didn't like that answer.

"Tell me" he said quietly. Katara sighed. She felt selfish complaining about her own personal drama. There was so much at stake right now, and her own interests didn't seem deserving of the time.

But she had a listening ear and a person who had always made her feel bigger than she was.

"Aang. He's convinced we're destined to be the next Oma and Shu. World's next big romance. He confronted me about it at the theater" Katara began. Zuko tensed, trying very hard to shove down his jealous tendencies and just _listen to understand_. "And...I told him I was confused and that the timing was wrong" she continued. Her mind swarmed with things she felt like she should have said.

_I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't see you that way._

"He...didn't take it well and he..." Katara trailed off, suddenly wondering if Zuko really was the best person to disclose this to.

"He got angry?" Zuko guessed, already familiar with the avatar's hidden temper.

"Not exactly. He...kissed me" Katara admitted. The warm cocoon she was wrapped in suddenly became a furnace. Zuko tried to hide his reaction, but his face twisted into a scowl as he imagined the event. Aang was just a kid, but that didn't make the situation ok. 

"You can't get mad, Zuko, please" Katara said, reaching down to squeeze his hand.

"And why not, Katara?" Zuko spat out in frustration. "I'm tired of you sacrificing your desires, your dignity, your true feelings all for the sake of protecting Aang!" Katara bristled.

"Why are you getting so upset? Is it because you think Aang is getting in the way of...whatever this is?" Katara asked, pulling away and sitting straight up. Their eyes met in equal blazing indignation. Stormy blue swarmed with burning gold.

"What, so I'm not allowed to care?" Zuko asked. "You know it's more than that. Taking care of yourself _isn't_ selfish. Someone making you feel like you _owe_ them _is!_ "

"I've told you, Zuko" Katara said, clinging desperately to the belief she had held close this entire time. _That right now, nothing could be about her. About anyone._ This was about the world. "Now isn't the time for that!"

"You're so worried you're going to break Aang's heart and he's not going to be able to pick himself up and do the right thing! Let me tell you, Katara. Aang is _stronger_ than that. I've seen that boy survive so much already. _And he is still standing_. Do you really think you rejecting him will be the thing that pushes him over the edge?" Zuko asked.

"Yes!" Katara blurted. "I can't risk it, Zuko! You should be agreeing with me!"

"No. You should give Aang more credit" Zuko said, shaking his head.

"You don't know him like I do."

"Oh, don't play that card. We need to stop beating around the bush, Katara."

"I'm not avoiding anything" Katara said.

"You actually really are" Zuko contradicted.

"The facts are. We are in a middle of a war. We are the support system for the world's last hope, and we can't let _feelings_ and _crushes_ get in the way of doing the right thing." Katara said, after taking a moment to collect herself.

Zuko felt burned. He'd had crushes before. He'd had Mai. He had never had anything like what he felt for Katara. It swarmed his senses and filled him with want and resolve. The fact that she just minimized what he thought they had with one word burned him worse than any flame he could conjure.

"Katara" his voice was low, cracking slightly and he reached forward impulsively, cupping one side of her cheek in his palm. She looked startled, but still miffed at him. "A _crush?_ Is that what you think this is?" he asked her. The anger disappeared from his eyes and Katara only saw hurt there.

She felt as if he was deconstructing every conviction she had with one smoldering look.

"I..." she began. Zuko cut her off.

"I can't speak for you, but this is so far beyond a crush for me...I..." the words died away on his tongue. They were powerful words, and the gravity of the emotion behind them sent him reeling. Katara's eyes widened and her heart thumped wildly.

 _No! None of this was fair!_ She wanted to forget about the world and be a girl contemplating her first love. She wanted to take the pain out of his eyes and kiss him for everything she was worth. But she couldn't. Or rather, she wouldn't let herself.

"I can't...Zuko, don't" Katara whispered. She had shoved down her own opinions and feelings for so long now, it was becoming a reflex. Minimizing her feelings was becoming her way of coping with them.

"It's not because I don't feel...just, please understand." She struggled to put into words what she felt inside. She was completely helpless. She pulled from his grasp, unable to look at the hurt anymore.

Zuko sat on Appa and watched her go, taking a piece of his heart with her. The comet was so close. If they were alive after it, he hoped he could make sense of the tightness in his chest. He hoped Katara could make sense of it. With that thought he headed down to the beach to let off some steam.

Katara looked out the window and watched him go. There was a murmur of conversation from Aang and Sokka's room and she walked in. Toph was seated on the edge of the bed, hair spread out wildly. Sokka was awake and Suki was sitting on the floor with her back leaned up against the foot of Sokka's bed. Aang was trying to talk about his specific fears and anxiety when Suki sat up straight and interrupted him.

"Aang" she said, "What is the point of facing the Fire Lord before the comet?" Everyone stared at her like Suki had taken a dose of cactus juice.

"Um, to stop the war before he can use the power to win" Sokka responded slowly.

"But he basically won the war already. The only unconquered land is the North Pole and the Fire Nation has shown little to no interest in getting it back. The Air Nomads are gone, the Southern Water Tribe is scattered over the map…"

Katara hung her head at Suki's words, though she knew they were true.

"And the Earth Kingdom has fallen. What is Ozai planning to do with the comet? Azula already captured Ba Sing Se" Suki finished.

"What are you saying?" Aang asked.

"I'm saying that attacking the Fire Lord now, while you still have so much to learn, isn't a good idea. I don't think you're ready to tackle him in the weeks that we have left. Not to mention you're trying to blow the house into the ocean every night" Suki said gently.

Aang looked at her blankly. All the pressure he had felt in the past year. All the nightmares that had plagued his mind the past week. The thought that the future of the world rested on his shoulders had always felt…unfair. This way, he wouldn't have to learn fire in a couple weeks. He could keep working with his friends, then take out Ozai when he was actually ready.

The pressure gone, he could actually start sleeping again.

 _Take out Ozai_. The thought still made him so uncomfortable. That decision could be put off as well.

"I could wait" Aang finally said. "I could stay with you all and keep learning." His eyes scanned his friends, finally coming to rest on Katara. After the war, she would want to go home. This way he could keep the little family he loved for a bit longer. The way they were.

"I'm not exactly excited to go back home, either, Twinkletoes" Toph said quietly to him. "And I don't want you to risk getting fried if it can be avoided. I say wait."

"It makes sense" Sokka agreed. Katara rested a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Wait then" she said softly. Aang looked up into her kind loving eyes and smiled.

"Ok" he said. "I won't let you down, guys."

Toph punched him in the arm before grabbing his hand.

"You never have" she said quickly.

"Weeelllll, if we were to go back over the past year there _are_ a few times where I would say Aang let us…" Sokka began. Suki frowned.

"Not the point" she hissed at her boyfriend. Katara grabbed Aang's hand then reached for Sokka.

"Remember Sokka? Just hold hands."

The conversation seemed to be what Aang needed, and that night he slept peacefully.

As for Katara and Zuko, the nights passed restlessly for them, as Zuko would spend the first few hours glaring at the ceiling while Katara cried herself to sleep more often than not. The confusion and fear were eating her up. She was glad Aang was no longer plagued with nightmares, but it also meant the answers she was hoping for were now out of sight once again.


	23. Sozin's Comet Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take some extra time to make sure I write the ending the best I can, which means having a bit more time in between posting chapters. Posting every other day has definitely kept me writing and stopped me from getting stagnant on the project, but it can be a bit exhausting. I don't want the story quality to go downhill just because I want to meet my own deadlines. (Speaking of quality, there is a Dr. Who reference in this chapter. Couldn't resist)
> 
> I also have gotten pretty sick. I am quarantining at home currently and I am fairly certain it is not COVID-19, but I have to be super careful to be on the safe side. My head is swimming, and staring at a computer screen kinda hurts right now.

The comet was approaching. It was only days away now, and Zuko started to become more and more stressed. He and Katara still made meals and cleaned up together, but their conversations had become strained ever since their argument the week before.

Katara purposely steered clear of talking about Aang or the war. As for Aang, Zuko's teaching became a bit more intense as he knuckled down a bit on the boy. It was crunch time, not to mention Zuko wasn't too pleased with the whole incident at the theater. That morning, after an especially hard training session, Katara took Zuko aside.

"You're going really hard right now. Don't you think you ought to ease up a bit?" Katara asked. Zuko just stared at her blankly.

"No" he said simply. Katara frowned. _Ok. There was no arguing with that._ She sat down with the others after breakfast to make some drinks and watch the next training session. Everyone had started to pick up the lounge life over the weeks at the island, and they were enjoying the relaxation.

Everyone except Zuko. He was barking orders at Aang and didn't slow down the pace at all. Katara slapped on a smile and held up the drinks she had made for both Zuko and Aang.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" She called.

"Oh, me! Me!" Aang called in excitement. He turned to run to the porch but Zuko caught him by the collar.

"Hey!" Zuko growled, his glare turning from Aang up to Katara. She was not making this easy. It was infuriating. "Your lessons not over yet! Get back here!"

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Sokka asked. The boy was leaned back on the steps next to Suki looking quite relaxed. Zuko had been outvoted and his eyebrow turned down into a scowl. Sozin's comet was right around the corner, but sure. It's a great time to relax.

"Fine" he relented. He released Aang and watched as the boy eagerly ran up to accept his treat. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!" He added angrily. He turned and started walking towards the beach. He had a spot on the cliff where he meditated and he needed to go there now and cool off.

He was doing his breathing exercises and his temper finally started to cool down. That's when he heard the shouts and laughter and splashing. He opened his eyes and looked down at the beach. They were playing. All of them, even Katara. What was wrong with these kids? They needed a wake up call.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" Aang called to Toph. Appa groaned and turned away from his sand likeness. They had decided it was safe enough to take Appa out for the morning. The bison needed to stretch. Toph grinned, able to pick out the large form in the sand. She had continued to practice her sandbending and had grown quite proficient. She was about to show Aang how proficient.

"Not bad, Baldy" Toph said, using a nickname she knew Aang despised. "But I've been working on my sandbending" she reminded him as she cracked her knuckles in preparation "You're gonna love this." She snapped her fingers, instantly sculpting a wide setup of the inner ring of Ba Sing Se. Aang audibly gasped, ignoring the insulting nickname. He knew how hard Toph had worked on her sandbending. This was a work of art.

"Wow! You even made a little Earth King and Bosco!" he said, taking a closer look.

"Try and top _that,_ Sokka" Toph challenged.

Zuko stood to his feet and narrowed his eyes. Toph and Aang were laughing together next to Sokka who had just constructed something in the sand. Zuko took aim and let a fire ball fly with one punch. Aang and Toph shielded their faces from the explosion of sand and Sokka yelped in protest. Zuko jumped down off the cliff and landed on the wet sand. He glared at Aang and the boy quickly scampered away to hide behind the sculpture of Appa.

"What are you doing?" Aang called, poking his head out from behind the tower of sand.

"Teaching you a lesson" Zuko yelled back. He sent another line of fire towards the Appa sand sculpture, then tore after the retreating Aang. Aang ran up to the house dodging fire blasts as he ran. He periodically looked over his shoulder in a mixture of panic and confusion. What was Zuko so angry about? Whatever it was, Zuko seemed to be running on pure adrenaline as he scaled up the nearby rock face and pursued Aang to the roof of the beach house.

Aang turned as he waited for Zuko to pop his head up on the roof. He assumed a stance and narrowed his eyes.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang yelled at Zuko when he caught up.

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko challenged. He sent another volley of blasts Aang's way and Aang jumped and spun to the other side of the roof, sliding down and pulling himself through a nearby window, just barely missed getting burned. The room was empty as no one was using it as a bedroom, and Aang slid behind an old dresser and waited.

It wasn't long before Zuko crashed _through the roof? Spirits, this guy didn't have any chill._

Aang waited a moment before blasting the whole dresser towards Zuko. Zuko demolished the old wood with one punch.

_Ok, that didn't work._

His hiding place gone, Aang slid out into the hallway and ran, hoping to make it to the stairs. There was a crackle behind him and soon the entire hallway was engulfed in flames. Aang air bended a bare spot to stand in and turned to face Zuko, his patience reached and his anger finally boiling over. Zuko's temper could've hurt either of them and now he was purposely trying to burn down the house?

This didn't feel like a lesson. This felt like a tantrum.

"Enough!" Aang bellowed. He sent a spiral of air forward, blowing Zuko straight down the hall and hard enough to send him through the wall and crashing into the bushes outside. Still ticked, but worried that he might have hurt his friend, Aang ran through the hallway to the remains of the balcony at the end of the hall. He calmed down as he saw Zuko getting up slowly, just as the others had come up from the beach.

Katara had heard the commotion and hardly believed it when Sokka told her Zuko was attacking Aang. She ran up the hill, already on the defensive with a scolding forming in her head for the hot-headed fire bender. First he was unnecessarily hard on Aang in training and now he was literally attacking him? Someone came shooting out of the house and into the nearby trees. She broke into a run, concern and anger bubbling to the top.

When she saw Zuko getting up and saw Aang standing on the second floor...through an opening in the _wall...ok, that would need to be addressed later._..her concern was alleviated leaving only anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara exploded at him as Aang jumped down from the porch. Zuko's burning gold eyes met hers. His face was still twisted in a scowl as he got up. "You could have hurt Aang!"

 _That's all you care about_ Zuko thought bitterly.

"What's wrong with me?" he yelled. "What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?"

The tension and anger in the air dissolved with a pop and the whole group grew silent. Katara's lecture stuck in her throat and her eyes widened. Things had been so tense and she had avoided talking about Aang with Zuko...No one had told him about the change of plans.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked. Aang spoke up first.

"About Sozin's Comet... I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came" he admitted, the puzzle fitting into place. Every one else had relaxed since the decision last week to hold off on the attack on the Fire Lord. Aang had just assumed Katara had told Zuko about it. Zuko looked like his brain quite working for a moment.

"...After?" Zuko asked as a pit descended into his stomach.

"I'm not ready" Aang said honestly "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly" Toph added "You're earthbending could still use some work too." Aang cringed slightly under the blunt honesty. Leave it to Toph.

"So" Zuko said, his eyes returning to Katara "You all knew Aang was going to wait?" _When did this conversation happen? Why didn't she tell me?_

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose" Sokka looked over at Aang. "No offense" he added.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse" Katara explained. Once Zuko understood the reasoning maybe he would calm down.

"You're wrong" Zuko said, turning away from her. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine."

"What...do you mean?" Katara asked, not liking his foreboding tone.

"The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back" Zuko began. The group sucked in a breath, suddenly hanging on every word. "It was...surreal. I was literally sitting at his right hand" Zuko said, turning again and looking at Katara. She knew more about his history than anyone. She knew the significance of that moment for him.

"It was there that my father proposed a plan to eliminate any hope the Earth Kingdom had to rebel against the Fire Nation. He's going to use the comet to wipe the Earth Kingdom from the map. Turn it to ash. The Fire Nation never wanted to better the world, like they told us. They want to make the world Fire Nation. And they don't care how many people they kill in the process" he sat down as the gravity of his words soaked in. "They've built a Fire Nation air fleet and they're going to lift off at an air strip on an island just outside the earth kingdom. From there they will burn the world."

Everyone was silent. Even Toph looked visibly shaken.

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't" Zuko admitted looking at the ground. If only they knew what had happened the last time he spoke out. "My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was" he finished.

The pit in Katara's stomach had grown into a canyon. She slid to her knees and put her head in her hand. The world was about to burn and they had acted like they didn't care. No wonder Zuko was so angry.

"I can't believe this" she murmured.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil" Sokka said.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked, the desperation clear in his voice. That softened Zuko. He knew that tone. He knew that fear. He stood up and looked at Aang.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world," he told the young avatar. All of that was true. As if any one of them could be ready to save the world. The idea was crazy all on it's own. But it was their reality. "but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore" he finished.

Aang needed honesty. Not coddling, not protecting. He needed someone who was honest about the dangers but would stand with him through it all the same. Zuko could be that person.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang burst out.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait" he looked at Katara while he said it. She flushed guiltily.

"This is bad" Aang croaked out. He sat down, head in his hands. The relief he had felt for the past week was completely gone. He felt like there was a boar elephant sitting on his chest. "This is really really bad."

Katara looked around at her little family. They were splintering. Zuko's words had cut through to everyone's deepest fears. This world wasn't fair. How could a 12 year old save the world alone?

Unless he didn't do it alone. _Spirits,_ they were a group stacked with powerful benders of every element and skilled warriors who could concoct successful strategies and attacks.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone" Katara said finally, coming up behind him. The others gathered around her as an air of excitement replaced the fear.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!" Toph declared excitedly.

"All right!" Sokka exclaimed "Team avatar is back!" He started pointing at them all dramatically. "Air! Water! Earth! Fire!" He snatched two large leaves off the ground and shoved one in Suki's hands. "Fan and sword!" he finished triumphantly. Aang took a deep breath.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together" he said. Katara let herself smile. Aang was going to accept the help. He had grown so much. Just weeks ago he wouldn't even considered the offer. "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way" he finished with a smile.

No more nightmares. No more guessing. Katara stepped forward and the group closed around Aang in a group hug. She looked over at the frowning prince who stood a few feet away awkwardly. That wouldn't do.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs" she told him. Zuko approached slowly and Suki and Toph opened their arms to include him in the circle. This was exactly how it should be.

A second later Appa decided to join in the hug, knocking them all to the ground with a grunt. They all burst into giggles.

 _Yes._ Katara thought _Exactly how it should be._

"So...what should I do right now?" Aang asked, suddenly unsure. Zuko stood and offered a hand to pull Aang up.

"If we're all about to face my father, then there's one last technique you have to master. Follow me" he led Aang around the house and back to the courtyard. Sokka and Suki headed down to the beach to pick up their towels and clean up from the little beach party. Toph followed them, intending to make sure the beach looked normal again after all their shenanigans.

"Can I come?" Katara suddenly blurted out to Zuko. He turned and looked at her strangely. She fidgeted with her hair while he paused, suddenly nervous.

"Sure" Zuko said shortly. Katara sighed. They would need to talk later. There was a lot of air that needed to be cleared. She headed up to her room to change then entered the courtyard and sat down beneath the canopy of the porch next to Momo. Zuko was showing Aang how to redirect lightning.

"My uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders" Zuko was saying. Katara picked up her head. The bit of information just made her want to meet Iroh more.

"So, have you ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asked. Katara knew the answer to this. It was one of the stories Zuko had told her after their mission together.

"Once, against my father"

"What did it feel like?"

"Exhilarating..." Zuko replied. He paused, eyes closed as he briefly relived the memory. Aang grinned. _Sounded fun._ "but terrifying." Aang's smile disappeared. _Ok, so less fun._ "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over" Zuko finished.

"Well not over, over. I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action" Aang said, turning to Katara. "Am I right?"

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you" Katara said.

"Oh" Aang said dejectedly. Zuko shook his head. This whole year Aang had been one very lucky-unlucky kid.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours" Zuko said pointedly. It wasn't the first time he had brought up the topic to Aang, and he didn't miss how Aang's face immediately drooped. His eyes dropped to the ground as his toes traced the tiles in the courtyard.

"Yeah. I'll just do that" Aang said. Zuko frowned, noticing the lack of conviction and purpose in Aang's tone.

"Right. Well make sure you do" he told Aang before walking out of the courtyard and back into the house. Katara watched him go and alternated between looking at his retreating back and Aang's downfallen face. She felt the urge to talk to both boys and she stood up. Aang looked up at her, fear and uncertainty written all over his face.

"Katara" Aang said softly "I know we're all hoping for the best, but this could go very badly."

"We have to hope that destiny is on our side, Aang" Katara said.

"There's something I really want to know before we leave here, just in case we don't make it..." Aang said, pushing towards the topic he wanted to get to. He took a few steps closer to Katara and she immediately flashed back to the night at the theater. All the sudden, she very much did not want to talk to Aang. She waited for her caring instincts to kick in and let him talk, but the feeling never came.

"We can't kill ourselves with 'what ifs,' Aang. If we did that then we wouldn't be able to live our lives. You got to believe that..." she trailed off, the irony of her own words hitting her square in the forehead. She was so thick! She was Mrs. Thick thickity-thickface from thick town thickania! She needed to take her own advice.

"Well, uh, maybe Sokka can help you. He can answer questions really good...too" Katara said suddenly. She took a few steps backwards before turning and all but running inside. "I'm going to grab some lunch!" she called over her shoulder, leaving a very confused looking Aang standing in the courtyard.

There was something she needed to do before they were possibly burnt into oblivion in the next few days. She glanced from room to room, looking for one angsty fire bender. She finally found him meditating on his mother's balcony. She couldn't play with 'what ifs' anymore. She didn't have the time. Sorry needed to be said now.

Zuko heard the footsteps and he scowled. All he wanted was a moment of peace in the middle of the day. The heavy footsteps were distinctly water tribe.

"Sokka, I swear, if you..."

"Zuko" It was Katara's voice. He turned to her in surprise. She stood in the doorway, suddenly feeling very uncertain of why she was there and what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." It was the first thing that popped into her head.

"For what?" Zuko asked skeptically.

"For not telling you that we wanted to wait. It was an important decision. You should have been included" Katara said quickly. Zuko nodded his head and turned away, assuming his position again.

"Mmk, apology accepted" Zuko said "Thank you for telling me..."

"And" Katara interrupted, moving to sit beside him "For...being so stubborn. You're right. I do need to be honest. To myself and to Aang" she added. Zuko looked at her, his face unreadable. "I'll tell him" she said softly "In three days. After the comet, I promise I'll tell him. I know it'll probably hurt him, but I can't stop living my life based on that chance. I hope you're right, and that he's stronger than I think" she said.

Zuko breathed out a breath he felt like he had been holding in for too long. He still felt a tinge of irritation from her, but the apology felt nice. If she could have only been upfront from the start.

"You drive me crazy, Katara" he said with a chuckle. Katara finally started to relax. "You're stubborn and too selfless for your own good. Sometimes I just want to shake some sense into you!" he admitted. It felt good to get it off his chest.

"All true" Katara agreed. She really didn't have any grounds to argue with him.

Zuko nodded and Katara sighed and leaned up against him.

"There's so much at stake, and not just for Aang. If we lose this week...it means you- _we_ have to be fugitives forever" Katara continued, her eyes filled with fear of the unknown.

"I'm aware" Zuko said softly.

"Maybe...maybe we could be fugitives together? Sounds like anyone who's not Fire Nation will be in the same boat as all of us. We could find my dad, we could go back home. There's hardly anything left in the South and the Fire Nation shouldn't care. You could hide there with us" Katara said, starting to speak faster. Zuko grabbed her hand and she suddenly stopped talking.

"Quit acting like we've already lost. We haven't" he said, bringing her back to reality. "Focus on these next three days. We can figure out our destinies after that." He made it sound so simple.

"Ok" Katara agreed. "Well, I want to make the most of these three days. We'll need supplies and we need to start traveling towards the Fire Nation air strip. Sokka and Suki usually go to town for the supplies as their 'date night.'" She took a shaky breath, knowing the implication of her next sentence. "So...will you come with me to the town to get supplies?" Zuko blinked, hoping he didn't misunderstand her.

"To get supplies" he repeated. Katara nodded. "Just us. Without Aang...or anybody?"

"Without Aang or anybody" Katara replied. "If we might die in the next few days, then I at least want to have a first date with you."

_Agni, she actually said it._

"Our little spirit adventure doesn't count?" he asked, standing up. Katara blushed.

"Nope. Doesn't count" she repeated. She still didn't know how to express the feelings in her heart, but she could start with this. It was simple, and she might never get another chance. They might not admit anything to each other. The next three days could come and pass however they would, but she could at least have this. Zuko didn't look like he had any objection and a small smile edged at the corner of his lips.

They headed downstairs together and Katara stopped in the sitting room to grab a pouch and the money bag. Her and Zuko were just heading out the door when they ran into Sokka. He came out of his room all dressed in his armor, complete with his Polar wolf coyote helmet.

"Where are you two going?" Sokka asked.

"Town, for supplies" Zuko replied. "For the trip. We should leave tomorrow morning." Sokka shook his head.

"We'll have to do that later or skip it. We need to train" he said. Zuko frowned. _Worst. Timing. Ever._ Sokka had done a complete 180 since the beach party that morning. "Come on, I've already got it all set up. Katara...you...uh, might want to change into something that protects your stomach." Katara looked down at her bare midriff and hugged her middle.

"Fine" she muttered.

A half hour later Zuko and Katara walked towards the deserted cliffside on the far side of the island. There was hardly an vegetation and no houses for miles. The cliff side with the cave was just a little ways up the beach. Katara was wearing her water tribe clothes and her hair was tied back in its traditional loops. It felt good to be back in her colors again (not that she minded the red).

"Gather around, Team Avatar" Sokka ordered as they approached. He plopped a melon with a scowling face carved into it onto the top of a makeshift scare crow. "In order to take out the Fire Lord - or in this case, the Melon Lord" he gestured to the scarecrow "our timing has to be perfect."

He knelt down and started to draw a diagram on the ground. The group seemed completely invested, and Sokka beamed. His dad would be proud if he was here. "First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in... and bam!" Sokka crossed out the target on his strategy plan in the dirt. "He delivers the final blow."

Aang didn't look too thrilled with this assignment. Katara caught Zuko's eye and she smothered a grin. They had been sparring together for weeks now. They would make quite the combo on an actual battle field. In spite of the dread of the next few days, Katara felt herself get excited.

"Uh, what about me?" Toph asked.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces" Sokka replied.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph said, sounding way too pleased with the idea.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic" Sokka replied.

 _Sokka, you idiot, don't encourage her_ Zuko thought ruefully.

"Sweetness" Toph said. This challenge sounded like it might actually be a, well...challenge. If Zuko knew anything about Toph, it was that she would not hold back. _At all._ They were in for it, but maybe that meant this training could actually be useful.

Toph cackled at the top of the hill while the others took their places. Katara stood behind Zuko, her body tensed for action. They had drenched several large boulders in flammable tar and oil from a collection of things they had found in the stable. Pots of burning fire were lined up for Toph's use. This was either genius or foolhardy, Zuko had thought as he lit each bowl, but then again, most of the things the Gaang did were that.

They waited for Sokka's signal, and when they spotted it they sprang into action. Toph started launching flaming boulders their way, one just barely missing Sokka. Zuko concentrated on his footing and kept his ears alert for the sound of Katara behind him. There was a rumble as stone soldiers sprang up in front of them from the ground. Zuko and Katara didn't hesitate. Back to back, they lashed out at the stones that surrounded them, making short work of the challenge.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka shouted as they neared the top of the hill. Aang jumped through the air while Toph was distracted. She was irritated with how quickly Katara and Zuko had destroyed her forces, but she paused when she heard the soft footsteps behind her. Aang landed in front of the menacing scarecrow, his staff just hovering over the scowling green head.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko called, frustration eating him alive. He suspected this would happen. Aang turned green whenever Zuko brought up killing the enemy.

"I can't" Aang admitted, stepping away. Toph stilled her attacks as Sokka walked up the hill to point an accusing finger in Aang's face. Zuko sighed. At least someone else could try and talk some sense into the kid.

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now" Sokka asked, visibly annoyed.

 _Accurate_ Zuko thought.

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself" Aang said quietly. Sokka frowned and pulled out his space sword, slashing the melon lord across the top of the head. The broken half fell down and Momo ran up to lick the insides.

"There. That's how it's done" Sokka proclaimed. Aang winced. He looked around at the faces of his friends and didn't see any sympathy or understanding in any of their eyes. He stayed still, staring at the cut up water melon while the others cleaned up the rocks and put out the fire.

"Ok, so Zuko and I are going to go get supplies for our trip" Katara announced as they finished cleaning up. She glanced up the hill where Aang was still standing. She didn't understand why he was so hesitant. In the Water Tribe, it was highly honorable to be know as a victor and brave warrior. There was always understanding found for those fighting for the right thing. She always thought it was noble. How could Aang think any less?

The Air Nomad ways were hard for her to wrap her head around.

"Don't worry about it" Sokka said, taking Suki's hand. "We only need a few things. Suki and I can do it and that way you and my main man can go ahead and make supper."

"But we..." Zuko began. Suki gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"Sorry" she said simply. Katara scowled. She couldn't help it. They had three days left. Three. Days. _It just wasn't fair._

"Come on, Zuko. I guess we've got dish duty...again" she muttered. She gave one more glance at Aang at the top of the hill. He would have to come down eventually. Back at the house, Zuko and Katara fell into their comfortable routine. The house was empty except for them and Toph who was picking her toes in the living room. Aang still hadn't returned.

"Sorry about our plans" Katara ventured to say as she scraped some vegetables into a pot. Zuko shrugged. He was mixing up a dressing for their salad and was taking extra care to measure out the seasonings like Katara had showed him.

"Eh, it's fine. Knowing us, something horrible would've probably happened" Zuko said. Katara raised an eye brow. He was so sweet but sometimes he was so...dorky. She secretly loved it.

"Right. Our first date is destined to be a disaster" she said. Zuko snapped his head up.

"Not what I meant!" he backtracked. Katara laughed and playfully nudged him.

"I know" she said. Zuko was silent for a minute.

"World without war. What would you do right now if the war didn't exist?" he asked. They had played the game together several times since that night atop the lighthouse. Sometimes they were serious, and sometimes they said the first ridiculous thing that popped into their head. Katara had had enough of serious that day.

"Hmm, right now? I would drop dinner instantly and get on the next ship headed to the mainland. There's a little tea shop on one of the Fire Nation islands and I would travel all night to get there and drink a cup on the restaurant rooftop while Momo terrorizes all the fish in the tanks in the dining area" she said elaborately. Zuko tried to keep back his laugh but he couldn't help it.

"Uncle is going to love you" he said finally. Katara's face broke out into a huge grin.

"You think?" she asked excitedly. She sounded so sincere and so elated at the idea. It made Zuko's heart soar. He was curious about something, though.

"Why the Fire Nation? There's tea shops everywhere" he asked. Katara looked thoughtful for a minute and turned away from her veggies on the stove.

"Well, this particular tea shop was...different. I could just imagine star gazing on the rooftop while thousands of those little candles were lit up everywhere. It was beautiful. The Fire Nation is so full of color and light. I always imagined it was a horrible place as a child, where all the monsters that hid under the bed went to live. I thought the people would be horrible and proud and cruel...but I was wrong. The Fire Nation is beautiful, and it's people are just as much victims of this war as others...just in a different way. I think...I think I learned that from Yon Rha..." Katara said. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know if that makes sense..."

"It does. It really does" Zuko said. Her words were honest and true, and they gave him hope. If this passionate beautiful person who traveled the world could see the good in his people, then maybe the rest of the world could too. Maybe all hope was not lost.

"Your turn. The war is over. What would you do right now?" Katara asked. Zuko's brow wrinkled as he thought. Suddenly his nose twitched as a charred smell filled the air.

"Katara the vegetables!"

Katara turned to the stove and pulled the pot off the burner and onto the stove. The water had all boiled out and the vegetables sizzled and smoked. The bottom of the pan was turned a blackened color.

"If the war was over, I would go to the nearest town and order supper" Zuko said. Katara flashed her eyes at him indignantly.

"Not funny. Supper is not ruined. I just need new vegetables and a new pan" she said. Zuko laughed at her puckered face and reached for the supplies bag.

"I'll cut up some more. I think there's some new pans up in the attic" he told her. Katara gave one last look at her charred pot before running from the room. She would have to hurry if dinner was going to be on time. It didn't take long for her to find the stairs to the attic. She crawled up the tiny dusty steps into the tiny storage area. The setting light streamed through a small window at the far end. Katara instantly spotted the crate filled with old cookware. She quickly selected the pot she needed and was about to leave when a small stack of scrolls caught her eye.

She unrolled one and her eyes widened. It was a picture of a laughing baby boy with stuck up black hair and dimples on top of his baby rolls. Katara recognized that big smile. _This had to be Zuko._ This was an opportunity she could not pass up. She rolled up the painting and stuck it under arm before heading downstairs. She left the painting in the sitting room next to Toph and headed back to the kitchen.

"Mission successful" she said, holding up the pan. It didn't take long for the rest of dinner to get finished up. Katara and Zuko brought it out to the porch and everyone gathered together. Aang had just returned with Appa and he was settling the bison back in the stable. He quietly walked up and accepted his plate silently. He sat down on the porch with his back turned to the others.

He was either sore, or deep in thought. Katara decided not to dwell on it. She waited until everyone was eating before running inside and coming back with the painting.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" she announced excitedly.

"I knew it! You _did_ have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph responded, sounding thrilled with her deduction. There was a moment of silence while everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, no" Katara said. Toph frowned. She could tell that Katara was telling the truth.

_Well, it would have been interesting news..._

"I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!" Katara said, unrolling the scroll. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute!" The group giggled. Zuko frowned and Katara sighed. He didn't need to be so moody about it.

"Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing" she told him.

"That's not me" Zuko said "That's my father."

You could only hear the humming crickets in the bushes as everyone drew gravely quiet. The baby in the picture suddenly seemed a lot less cute and Katara rolled up the painting quickly.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent" Suki said regretfully.

"Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers" Zuko said darkly.

"But he's still a human being" Aang cut in, speaking up for the first time. Zuko bristled. This was not an argument he was expecting.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko spat out.

"No, I agree with you" Aang said standing up and turning to face the group. "Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked skeptically.

"I don't know" Aang said. He suddenly brightened up. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!"

"Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again!" Zuko said sarcastically. Aang grinned.

"You really think that would work?" he asked. Zuko frowned. _Agni, this kid was naive._

"No!" Zuko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sokka and Suki muffled their laughter in the background and Aang lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like" Aang said pacing back and forth. Zuko frowned. Aang definitely didn't get the full picture here. It had nothing to do with whether or not Aang liked the Fire Lord. The fact was, there was a man who was responsible for the death of thousands. He had the potential to kill many more thousands. The math was simple, really.

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you" Sokka said, brushing it off. Aang turned around. His eyes blazed and his forehead wrinkled into knots.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in!" he burst out.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just..." Katara began, hoping to calm him down. Aang wasn't having any of it.

"Just what Katara? What?" Aang snapped. Zuko bristled.

"We're trying to help!" Katara threw back.

"Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Aang yelled. He stormed off the porch and into the house, leaving his supper sitting on his plate on the floor.

"Aang! Don't walk away from this!" Katara began. She took a few steps forward, her temper hot and ready to talk some sense into his bald head. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that she knew to be Zuko's.

"Let him go" Zuko said softly. "He needs to sort it out by himself." Katara looked up at him as he watched Aang go into the house. She relaxed as Zuko kept on a hand on her shoulder. He was right. If she talked to Aang now she would only make it worse.

"Ok" she finally said softly. Zuko gently led her back to her supper and they sat down together. Sokka watched the interaction with an open mouth.

"Zuko" he whispered. "Did you just tell Katara what to do...and did she just listen? What is this witchcraft?" Suki just smiled and Toph smirked to herself knowingly. Katara shrugged.

Zuko was right. And she didn't want to deal with a hot-tempered Aang right now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and commenting. Love the feedback and I get really excited when the story picks up more views and traction. Writing is fun but a lot of work. Knowing people enjoy it makes it worth it.


	24. Sozin's Comet Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon deviation #1. Zuko and Toph's conversation. I personally thought these two had an in-show OOC moment. There has always been in a change in the characters if Aaron Ehasz is writing them or if DiMartino does. For reference, Aaron is the one responsible for some of the shows most key character oriented episodes. (Crossroads of Destiny, Bitter Work, and The Storm to name a few, while his wife Elizabeth wrote the infamous Zuko Alone which is hailed as the best written episode in the series). He also wrote Sozin's Comet Part 2. Whereas DiMartino focused on the plot and action of Avatar, most of the key moments that formed the backbone of of our favorite characters were written by Aaron and Elizabeth. 
> 
> So when Toph unexplainably opens up randomly to talk about all her feelings (a bit OOC for her, but still maybe not if given the right circumstances) and Zuko gives her the Mai-like response that is written in the show, I cringe every time. It was played off as a joke and it could've been a great moment for both of them. But, as DiMartino seems to focus on humor and action, the character moment was pushed to the side. So...my fanfic...my rules. Changing that. :)

The first hint of sunlight instantly woke Zuko from sleep like it always did. He blinked as his brain caught up with him before he leapt from the bed. _Today was the day._ They were leaving Ember Island. They were heading to the air ship field to stop his father from destroying the world. _You know, the usual stuff._

He and Katara had promised to do one final spar early that morning. Zuko quickly pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt, not even bothering to put it on before racing out of the door and down the steps.

"Shh!" Katara hissed. She was already waiting for him in the sitting room and looked anxiously over at Aang and Sokka's bedroom door. "Keep making that kind've racket and you'll wake the whole house. I do not want this morning's spar interrupted!" Maybe it because he might die in a few days. Maybe it was because his brain wasn't fully awake yet. But a lot of critical thought did not go through what came out of his mouth next.

"Why? What did you have planned?" His tone and smile implied everything he intended and it got the desired result. Katara blushed crimson and she turned her gaze away from him.

"Nothing" she mumbled. "Just put on your shirt and let's go."

"I'm just going to take it off again" Zuko pointed out.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Katara huffed. Zuko followed her out, in spite of everything, he had a small smile on his lips. She would never admit it, but Katara had a temper that was so _firebender._ Once they were in the courtyard, Katara pulled off her robe and assumed a stance, but Zuko shook his head.

"We can do a short spar at the end, but this needs to be a reminder for both of us. I want to go over the weakness of every Fire Bender and I want you to focus on using them to neutralize me" he told her. Katara's eyes widened a little and she nodded. "Do you feel my heartbeat?" He asked her quietly. Katara closed her eyes and nodded again after a moment.

"Yes" she said.

"If you can follow my bloodstream you might be able to feel my energy paths as well..." Zuko mused. Katara opened her eyes.

"I can feel chi paths when I'm healing someone. I have to be closer, though" Katara said. She took a step forward closer to him and reached out a hand tentatively. There was no time for awkwardness and Zuko stepped forward and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his chest and letting her palm lay flat. Katara looked startled and looked up at him, blushing red again.

"Katara, just focus" he said. "I'm focusing on my inner fire right now. I can feel my energy burning through me with every breath. I want you to feel it too because if you can feel it, maybe you can stop it. Maybe you can stop me from bending internally" he mused. Katara nodded and turned attention to the pound of his bloodstream once more.

"You're talking about a sort of chi blocking. But if I can use my bending to do it, I could block someone from firebending from a distance" Katara said. She searched for the energy paths he was referring to, but try as she might, she couldn't feel anything but the continuous pounding heartbeat. She shook her head after a moment.

"It's a good idea, but if I don't figure it out right away then I don't think we should waste our time on it. We don't have a lot of time" she told him. Zuko sighed. Sensing a heartbeat was one thing, but being able to control anything, especially without the help of the full moon, was another.

"I do have another idea" Katara offered, sensing his disappointment. She took a step back and motioned at him. "Come on. Firebend at me."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her but did as she said. He slid into a stance, and Katara summoned water from the fountain. It spun around her as she watched Zuko's every move. He extended his arm to throw the fire, but before he could loose one spark from his fingers the water was on him. It froze instantly around his form and when he instinctively tried to breathe out to melt through, he found his chest was compressed too tightly to allow enough room to do his breath of fire.

"You can't firebend" Katara said proudly. Zuko nodded, realizing she had pulled this trick on him before; she was just quicker at it this time. A second later she melted the ice and it released him.

Zuko took a deep breath once the compression was gone from his chest. "Well that is definitely useful if you can time it right."

"You inhale right before you bend. If I freeze you up right before the first sparks release, I have a better chance of stopping you" Katara explained.

"You've been watching me closely" Zuko said with a barely concealed grin. Katara stuck out her chin and grinned back.

"Maybe I have" she said. The sun was streaming across the surface of the ocean as it peeked its head over the horizon. Zuko turned and twisted two blades of fire together. Katara tensed into a stance until she realized he wasn't attacking. She grabbed some water and pulled it alongside the fire. They had danced this dance before. Gradually, they pulled their two elements together to form a circle around them.

They stepped closer and closer until they were back to back, answering each spin and swirl of one with a call of the other. Steam started to fill the area, clouding the entire courtyard.

"Ready?" Katara asked. She felt him shake as he nodded his head behind her. The fire and water collided head on, ending the display. Zuko lowered his hands, palms down, as Katara did the same. The steam cleared away with one wave of her hand.

The session was over.

Katara felt a hole in her chest. She did not know if she would get another with him.

Zuko was thinking the same thing. He knew what would happen today. They would make breakfast for the team together one more time, then they would pack up and leave Ember Island, leaving the peaceful place behind, perhaps for good. So he decided _screw boundaries_. This place could do with one more good memory.

Katara jumped a little when Zuko's arms closed around her middle. She turned and surprised him when she returned the hug with twice the enthusiasm.

"I'm going to miss this place" she whispered in his ear. Zuko gave her a squeeze and nodded, his head buried in her shoulder.

"It beats the last time I was here...by a long shot" he told her.

"What did happen then?" Katara asked. Zuko paused for just a second. He hadn't felt comfortable talking about his past a ton. The last time she had asked he hadn't felt comfortable sharing, but things were different now. He didn't fear judgment for his past mistakes from her any longer. He gave her a quick peck on her forehead then pulled his shirt back over his head and threw her robe over to her.

"Let's start on breakfast and I'll tell you."

The whole story of Azula and the vacation on Ember Island came out. Katara bounced in between almost crying for him then laughing at him.

" _Chan?_ The guy that hit on me at the carnival? _That Chan?_ You wrecked _his_ house?" she laughed, not fully believing him.

"Yeah. I had some rage issues" Zuko said sheepishly, putting his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

" _Had?_ " Katara teased. Zuko frowned.

"Its funny" He said, brushing past her comment "Azula and I got along fine if we were destroying something together. I know she wants to kill me and all, but I still feel like my sister is still in there somewhere. The feisty, but still innocent little girl that would chase me down these very beaches" Zuko said. Katara put a hand on his back.

"Maybe if you can get her away from your father. Maybe that would help?" She offered. Zuko could only nod. His sister was an issue that would need dealing with soon. The thought filled him with anxiety and want all at the same time. He was tired of running. He both dreaded and yearned for the inevitable final confrontation.

When the others woke up and came into the kitchen for breakfast, Katara was surprised, but not totally shocked when she didn't see Aang. She brushed it off. He had run off angry the other night. He would come back when he had cooled down.

He always did.

"We need to have all our stuff packed up before lunch" Zuko told the others as he filled their bowls. "It's going to take a bit to make it to the Fire Nation air strip. We also need to draw up a plan to attack the airships _and_ my father. We have our best chance of winning if we attack the evening before the comet arrives."

"I've already got a bit of a plan" Sokka said as he sat down with his bowl. "A bit of a coordinated attack." Katara smiled and Suki sat down next to her.

"He's already been telling me about it. I think it's a good idea" Suki told Katara.

"And Appa has been relaxing for over a month now" Toph said, picking some dirt from her toes before grabbing her bowl. Katara made a face at her. "He should be in perfect flying condition. We'll make good time. As long as we leave today we should get over to the air strip by late tonight."

"And that gives us the whole day to sabotage the air ships, leaving the evening before the comet to defeat the Fire Lord! Operation Team Avatar Ultra-Stealth is a go!" Sokka said excitedly around the food in his mouth. After breakfast, the whole group pitched in to clean up and pick up the kitchen. The only sign that they had been there at all was the broken stove and blackened floor boards from the little fire earlier that month. Katara took one last look around the little kitchen. She was going to miss it.

It was back to cooking over campfires for the next couple days. She ran upstairs to grab her clothes and belongings from her room. Her eyes darted to the bed stand. Her brush and feather pin were the only things there. Katara took the feather gently in her hands. She had wanted to wear it to the play, but she had wanted to avoid a discussion with Aang about the animal that donated said feather.

In all the time they had traveled Katara had not really been able to take anything with her to mark her travels. The feather didn't take up much room and the fact that it was a gift made it even more precious. She gently tucked it beneath her clothes in her bag, making sure it wouldn't get wrinkled or bent during the journey.

It took her only a few more minutes to get everything together. She paused and went over to the large wardrobe in the corner. Her Painted Lady costume was hanging there. The long dress was a bit tattered from the night she had spent gliding across the rooftops with Zuko. She had tried to clean it as best she could, but the dress would forever bare the markings of that night.

And Katara would treasure the memories of that night forever. She reached her hand up and touched her lips softly. The kiss she had shared with Zuko flared back to her mind and she felt her cheeks starting to grow warm. She only reminisced for a moment before closing the door for the last time and running back downstairs to pack her bags on Appa.

Zuko saw her run downstairs and turned his attention back to packing up his things. He tied his bag shut and slung it over his shoulder. Suki had already gone downstairs as well and he was alone. He quickly walked over to Katara's room. _His mother's room._ Katara had left it just as she found it. She had even pulled the sheets back over the furniture. Zuko walked over to the balcony and stepped out for a minute. The wind ruffled through his hair, and for a minute he could swear he stepped back in time. He was barely tall enough to see over the railing. His mother's skirt swept around him in the wind while she laid a hand on his back. His two bright and happy eyes looked out towards the sea, excited and _unmarred_.

Memories were beautiful and cruel.

"I'm going to find you" he whispered into the wind. "I'm going to survive the next few days and I'll find you. I promise." With that he turned and headed down the steps to load up Appa. Suki was doing a final sweep of the house and the others were outside. Zuko came out and tossed his bag up to Sokka.

"I'm all good" he said.

"It's going to a be a little strange traveling again after sitting here for so long" Katara remarked as she pulled her fingers through Appa's fur. She had yet to load her bag. That would mean this little vacation was over for real, and she still wasn't ready. Zuko nodded in agreement and pulled over some hay for Appa.

"It's not a good change" Toph grumbled. She walked past them and sat down on the edge of the old fountain. She hadn't heard Aang all morning and her feet didn't pick up his light footsteps at all. She was waiting for _someone_ to say _something_ about the lack of the avatar in the general area, but everyone seemed busy. Toph's things were already loaded on Appa and she leaned back to pick at her nails. Suki came outside and tossed up the last of supplies.

"Okay, that's everything" Sokka declared, fastening down the supplies.

 _Seriously?_ Toph thought _No one else has noticed?_

"No it's not!" Toph exclaimed, sitting up. "Where's Aang?" The others looked at each other in sudden realization. Aang never came to breakfast. No one saw him while they were packing. Toph facepalmed while the others scattered around the area.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko called.

"Come on Lazy Bones!" Toph called, hoping the Aang was just exhausted and was just napping somewhere "Let's go!"

A quick search brought up no avatar. He wasn't in the house, but Sokka did find his staff on one of the upstairs balconies. There was still food and candles sitting on a little table. Zuko put his hands on his hips crossly. _They didn't have time for this._ Sokka shook his head, remarking how strange the whole situation was.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach" Zuko suggested. It was the only place they hadn't looked. Once they got down there, a quick glance to the right then left confirmed the fears. Aang wasn't down there either.

"Look, there's his footprints" Sokka said, pointing to the damp sand "The trail ends here." It was like Aang had walked straight into the ocean.

"So...he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki suggested. Toph could've punched Suki right then and there. _What kind of suggestion was that?_

"Maybe he was captured?" Katara suggested. Toph could've growled. Even Katara sounded too calm with another _really bad_ suggestion.

"I don't think so" Sokka said, looking at the prints again "There's no sign of a struggle." Toph bent down to the sand and rested her elbows on her knees. She knew Aang. He hated any sort of confrontation and had danced away several times when a challenge arose or if he thought he knew better than the rest of them. It was an annoying trait.

"I bet he ran away again" Toph said. She was only saying what everyone else was thinking. Sokka shook his head.

"Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa!" Sokka pointed out.

"Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?" Toph asked dramatically with a hand flip. Sokka stood up.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." Sokka said brightly. Everything was fine. _There was a perfectly logical explanation for this situation._

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked. Sokka immediately deflated. _Ok, so less logical._

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he said, disappointed.

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island" Katara said, glancing over at Zuko "Let's split up and look for him." Before she could suggest pairing off, Toph jumped up from the ground and latched firmly onto Zuko's left arm.

"I'm going with Zuko!" she exclaimed happily. Zuko blushed at the sudden attention. "What?" Toph spat out. "Everyone else got to go on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn!" Katara smiled at Zuko, who was still blushing, and shrugged. Apparently the universe had decided that she was not going to get her little date with Zuko. 

"Ok, I'll go into town with Suki. Sokka, you take Appa and do a circuit of the less populated areas of the island near where we trained the other day. Fly low and try not be seen" Katara ordered. Everyone nodded and Katara followed Suki back up the hill so they could head into town. She shot Zuko one more glance and he gave her a small wave before turning and walking the rest of the beach with Toph.

Zuko's nerves started to buzz as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky. They didn't have time for any of this. Aang had better show up quick, or he would be doing hot squats for the rest of his life. At first, Toph was quiet as they walked towards the populated part of the beach that was lined with houses.

"Zuko, if someone tried to send us a message by messenger hawk, would there be any way for us to actually get it?" Toph asked randomly. Zuko thought about it. The hawks only went from one roosting place to the next. They were mainly used to send updates from islands to the mainland or from outgoing ships to report posts.

"Probably not. Whoever sends the message would have to know exactly where you are then send a hawk that would know to come to the nearest communication tower. Then you would have to know to go pick up the message" Zuko explained. Toph looked very downcast at this revelation.

"So...if we sent a message with a hawk that we _happened_ to buy in a random Fire Nation village, then the hawk probably wouldn't know to fly to the Earth Kingdom and deliver it..." Toph deducted. Zuko stopped walking and looked down at her.

"No, it wouldn't. The hawk would probably just fly back to wherever you purchased it. It would need to be trained to go somewhere else" he said. Toph looked dejected.

"Well, don't tell Sokka that" Toph said, trying to laugh it off. "We totally lost Hawky for no reason then." Zuko didn't laugh. His mind was putting some puzzle pieces together. He remembered the discussion they all had on the rooftop after the carnival over a month ago. Toph was the only one who hadn't talked openly about her family in the Earth Kingdom, though he gathered from Katara that both her parents were still living and that Toph had run away from them.

"I'm sure your parents would send you a message if they actually knew where you were, Toph" Zuko said quietly. Toph looked startled but didn't immediately rebuke him for the statement. Her face softened as they walked alone the beach.

"You think?" she asked after a pause. There was a tinge of hope in her voice. Zuko nodded.

"But they _had_ to know I was in Ba Sing Se this spring. I mean, the _whole world_ heard about the Avatar spending all those weeks in the city. My parents _knew_ I was with him. They could've sent a message then! Instead, they sent two _crazy_ , money-grubbing earth benders to put me in a cage and take me home. I'm _sure_ they knew about that" Toph suddenly burst out, skepticism winning out. Zuko didn't have an answer for her right away.

His eyes scanned the beach continually but he didn't spot Aang at any point. He sighed and turned to Toph.

"Toph, your parents haven't gone about things the right way, I'm guessing." Toph nodded and Zuko continued. "And you're angry at them and they're probably angry at you." Toph shrugged. She got the Beifong attitude from somewhere. She was guessing it was secretly from her dad.

"Probably" she responded. That brought Zuko to his point. "But, Toph, they still _wanted_ you back, wanted you home. They protected you because they loved you in their own way. It wasn't the right way, but it was love nonetheless. They care for you...and they would never _hurt you_ " he explained.

Toph was quiet, absorbing his words and reading between their meaning. Aang had told her Zuko had a scar, but he never talked about it.

"As someone who has never sincerely been wanted home for who I am, I think you're lucky Toph. Things are tough now, but you still have a chance to make it right again" Zuko finished.

They walked out onto one of the wooden piers that wrapped around a corner of the beach. As soon as their feet hit the wood, Toph reached and reflexively grabbed Zuko's hand as soon as she lost sight of her surroundings. Zuko accepted it without a word, and gave her a hand a small squeeze while they walked the pier.

"You know, you can be pretty wise, Sparky" she said finally. Zuko chuckled.

"It's not me. I learned everything from Uncle" Zuko said, his voice betraying the fondness he felt for his closest family member. "He was like a father to me."

"Your real father hurt you, didn't he" Toph asked quietly. "The scar. It's from him, isn't it?"

Zuko's eyes widened and Toph felt his hand tense. She knew she was right. Zuko was stunned. He hadn't even told Katara about how he got his scar. In his experience, when people knew things about you they used them to hurt you. He was starting to learn that wasn't always the case, but he still defaulted to keeping things close to his chest. Apparently, if someone who cared about you _actually_ listened to what you had to say, they could figure out when you were hurting or hiding.

"Don't...tell the rest of them" Zuko stammered as they reached the end of the pier. Once they were back on the sand and her seismic vision returned Toph started to take her hand back, but Zuko held on. She relented and wordlessly walked closer to him. There was a sad note in his voice. Her friend was hurting and even though she knew she wasn't the best at handling these situations, she could at least hold his hand and stand close beside and listen if he wanted to talk. It's what Sokka always did for her.

"I won't" she responded. "But don't expect me to not kick your dad's butt before Twinkletoes even gets a chance at him. I've got your back."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Toph."

"Hey, it's what family does" Toph said, repeating one of Katara's favorite phrases. Zuko recognized it and thought of Katara then. _Should he tell her about his most traumatic experience? What good would that do?_ It would build trust, he decided. And trust was the foundation of all relationships. He was running out of time to do that.

"We're family?" he asked. His voice posed the phrase as a question.

"Yep. To be honest, you're like what I always pictured a big brother was like. And I think I play the part of the annoying, _smarter_ little sister quite well. You know, everything Katara _isn't_ , except for maybe the annoying part. Who knows, I might be looking for a place to stay after the war. I could maybe stick around...if you want" Toph said.

"I'd like that" Zuko said honestly. "And I think Uncle would too."

~0~0~0~

As they walked up the path to the center of the town, Suki turned to Katara excitedly.

"Ok, spill" Suki demanded. "I want to know _everything_ and don't leave anything out."

"Everything about what?" Katara asked, eyeing her friend nervously. Suki rolled her eyes.

" _Boys_. Aang and Zuko. Don't think I missed all the drama that happened last week. Who made the moves? How did it go down?" Suki demanded.

"Who said anything about Zuko? I didn't..." Katara sputtered.

"Sweetie, I have eyes and I have ears. Also, I might have had a candid conversation with Zuko a few weeks ago. I pinned him down. He didn't have a choice" Suki said bluntly. Katara's ears burned. _Ok, well no use hiding it from Suki then._

"Aang kissed me the night of the play" Katara admitted. "He wanted me to explain what we were and if I liked him back the way he liked me..." Suki waited expectantly for her to continue. "And...I told him I was confused and that I didn't know and that the timing was wrong" Katara explained. Suki nodded. Good answers. _If they were true._

"And what about Zuko?" Suki pressed. Katara sighed. Zuko? How much time did they have?

"He...is infuriating" Katara began. "And I don't feel like I know enough about him. He's a walking mystery to me."

"Well, what _do_ you know about him?" Suki asked. Katara thought about it and her chest grew warm. She couldn't help but smile, Suki observed.

"He scowls when he's deep in thought. He scratches the back of his neck whenever he's nervous or uncertain. His voice gets higher when he's telling a lie. His favorite tea is Ginseng, just like his uncle. His least favorite is ginger. He's awkward but _so_ sincere. He's always ready to help me. He listens not to respond, but to understand. He still loves his sister even though she wants to kill him..." Katara continued and Suki's eyes grew wide. She let Katara keep going, but she had already made her deduction.

Katara was head over heals for the fire prince. And here she was, acting like there was a decision that hadn't been made yet.

"His uncle means the world to him and he's still drowning in guilt from his past. He's brave and stubborn and a _fantastic_ kisser" Katara abruptly stopped and her cheeks turned a deep red.

"I _knew_ it!" Suki said triumphantly. "When did it happen? It was that night you guys went out on that mission, wasn't it?" Katara nodded.

"But Suki, I can't be in a relationship!" Katara sputtered. Suki looked at her strangely.

"Why not? Sokka and I are? What's wrong with that?" Suki asked sharply. If Katara was going to judge her then she might as well just come out with it.

"Zuko and I aren't Sokka and you" Katara said, trying her best to explain. "Not to mention I'll be breaking Aang's heart, and I can't do that to him. Not now." Suki nodded. She understood the sentiment and the desire for as little drama as possible.

"We both have so much that we need to work through personally. I'll be honest. I'm not ready for a relationship. With anyone. Is it selfish for me to feel like I want some more time for myself? To just focus on me?" Katara asked, recalling the conversation she had with Suki at the play. "I haven't been able to do that in so long...But I want to" Katara admitted. Suki put an arm around Katara and hugged her close.

"That's not selfish" Suki said "That's normal. But it's still ok to admit you love someone. That doesn't _automatically_ mean you're in a relationship."

"Love?" Katara asked. How could Suki think that? She and Zuko had only bonded for a little over a month. Now it _had_ been quite the month, and they had spent every free moment together, but love was such a treasured thing to Katara. She wouldn't throw around that word carelessly. She wanted to have the time until she was absolutely sure that's what she felt. But that was before, when they thought they all had more time.

They had only two days left now.

"You're telling me you notice all that about him and you don't love him?" Suki asked. Katara paused.

"I wasn't trying to notice all that. I just...did" Katara admitted.

"Love sneaks up on us, Katara" Suki explained with a smile as they walked up the steps to to the town. "Whether we want it to or not."

"Do you love my brother?" Katara asked. It was Suki's turn to blush, but she answered immediately and honestly.

"I do, Katara. I really do." The two girls shared a smile, but their conversation was interrupted by the chants of a nearby crowd.

"Aang! Aang! Aang!"

Suki and Katara looked at each other in a panic. They ran forward and pushed their way through to see who was standing at the center of attention. Two actors from the Ember Island Players were putting on a show and Suki and Katara grimaced. A quick tour of the town told them what they suspected. Aang was no where to be found.

It was lunch time by the time everyone made it back to the house. Toph and Zuko were the first ones there and they walked the courtyard quickly for the others. Toph reached down and picked up a bag that was left sitting by the fountain.

"That's Katara's" Zuko said, taking it from her.

"Everyone seems to be forgetting everything but their own heads" Toph exclaimed. They needed to shape up quick if they had a chance of survival in the next two days. Toph walked to the front steps and plopped down on the steps with a grunt.

"Heart to heart aside, that was an extremely boring field trip" she commented to Zuko. "I'm gonna require a redo on that one." Zuko shrugged and sat down just as Suki and Katara walked up.

"You left your bag in the courtyard earlier" Toph told Katara. Zuko handed it to her and Katara took it gratefully.

"Well, Aang definitely isn't on Ember Island anywhere. I'm going to change before we go" she said. She headed back into the house leaving everyone else on the steps.

"You didn't see anything?" Suki asked Toph.

"Never have, never will" Toph replied without missing a beat.

Twenty minutes later Sokka arrived on Appa. Katara was sitting next to Suki and they were all glumly picking sand off their clothes.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang, either" Sokka deducted as he hopped down from Appa's head.

"No. It's like he just...disappeared" Zuko said. The timing of this little disappearing act of Aang's was _extremely_ inconvenient. Toph suddenly sat up and crossed her arms.

"Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?" she exclaimed. Sokka turned around to Appa and gasped dramatically.

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time!" He yelled as he jumped down to the bison "Appa ate Momo!" Sokka lifted up Appa's mouth and dove straight in. "Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy." Katara rolled her eyes and looked over at Suki who was watching her boyfriend stick his head into the mouth of the giant bison.

"Sokka," Katara said dryly "Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang."

"That's just what Appa wants you to think" Sokka hissed back at her before resuming his climb into Appa's mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away" Zuko said in exasperation. How did he lose to this group of kids so often? And how was Suki not saying anything about this? Katara looked up at him and shrugged. That's right. She'd been dealing with this sort of nonsense for much longer than he had.

"What should we do, Zuko?" Katara asked. Suki turned to look at him too while Appa spit out Sokka onto the ground. Zuko stood up.

"I don't know" he said, surprised at the pairs of eyes that had turned to him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

 _Because our master plan maker is drenched in Appa drool, our avatar is missing, and I think I'm going to go crazy if someone else doesn't take charge for once_ Katara thought. She didn't know what to do. But she trusted Zuko explicitly at this point. "Well, you are kinda the expert on tracking Aang" Katara pointed out, encouraging him.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the avatar it's you!" Toph exclaimed. Behind them, Sokka slipped on the Appa drool and fell flat on his back. Zuko sighed. If they wanted him to take charge then he would take charge. He walked down the steps and motioned for the others to follow him.

He helped hoist Toph in the saddle before turning to a sopping wet Sokka.

"Go jump in the ocean. We'll pick you up" he told the water tribe boy sternly. Sokka's eyes widened and he nodded. Suki climbed up next to Toph and Zuko took Katara's bag from her and threw it up to Suki.

"Do you have a plan?" Katara asked. Zuko thought for a moment. It was already lunch, and the first thing he had thought of was not _them_ looking for Aang, _but something else doing the job for them._ He nodded at her and was rewarded with a loving smile.

"I knew you would" Katara murmured. With that she turned and climbed up Appa. A few minutes later the whole team was loaded up and was leaving Ember Island in the distance. Katara watched it disappear. That little place would always be a special place to her, along with the fire bender who had inched his way into her heart while they were there.

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job," Sokka said after the first hour of flying. "but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Zuko was seated on Appa's head and stared straight out to sea, one destination in mind.

"Just trust me" he said simply. No one responded behind him and he narrowed his eyes and focused on the scenery below him. He hoped he was headed in the right direction. There was a brush at his side and Katara settled onto Appa's head beside him, not caring for the moment what the others thought.

"I do" Katara said softly. Zuko turned to her.

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"Trust you" Katara repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What they don't tell you. Writing can be extremely addicting if you are really engrossed in your story... so though I am still going to only update twice a week, I'm not slowing down much. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words. My fever broke two days ago and ever since my head cleared and I could look at a computer screen again I have been writing NON STOP (< insert Hamilton soundtrack here)
> 
> I managed to write over 30K words in 5 days when I was resting and not working. I won't post it all at once since I have a lot of proofreading to do along with some edits for tonal changes and pacing issues. Have to say, balancing fluff, romance, humor, and then some really dark crap is tricky. You might feel a bit of whiplash while reading but...I can't dive into the head of Azula then directly write a lovey ooey gooey romance scene. It just doesn't work.


	25. Sozin's Comet Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a movie reference in here. Big points to whoever can pick out the quote. :)

It was quite dark when Appa touched down at the outside of a sketchy looking hotel on the edge of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko saw the animal he was looking for grazing outside the hotel.

_The Shirshu._

He dismounted from Appa and motioned for the others to follow him. Zuko opened the door of the tavern just as a man was thrown past him. Katara stayed close behind him, looking around the chaos with skepticism.

"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" she asked, staying alert.

"June" Zuko said, pointing to the center of the tavern. A dark haired woman with fair skin accentuated by her dark red lipstick looked up at them when they entered. A hint of recognition flashed across her face. She raised a glass to her lips just as a drunk thug came barreling her way. She turned and kicked the man down, using him briefly as a footstool before another man retaliated. She dodged and fought quickly and gracefully; even Suki was impressed.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole" Sokka recalled, trying to remember the nature of the last encounter. Suki made a face.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless" Suki said in admiration.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on" Sokka explained. There was a crash as a table broke on the other side of the room. Katara flinched and instinctively grabbed Zuko's hand. He glanced down, then back at her eyes in understanding. This place wasn't safe for a multitude of reasons.

"The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world" Zuko explained "It's the one shot we have of finding him."

It was all he could think of right now. As they watched, June threw a man into a table just in time to catch her cup of tea and take a sip. Toph was immediately won over.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her" Toph announced. 

"Hey, I remember her!" Sokka exclaimed, finally remembering. "She helped you attack us!" Zuko glanced back and nodded, unfazed.

"Yep" he agreed "Back in the good ol' days." He led the group up to June, who glanced up at him instant recognition.

"Oh great, it's Prince-Pouty" June remarked.

Toph grinned. She would have to remember that one.

"Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle" Zuko corrected "And he's not here." June looked disinterested and glanced over at Katara.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend" she remarked. This brought quick blushes to both Katara and Zuko. They reacted sharply and instantly, and Suki and Toph tried to hold back their laughter. Sokka looked oblivious.

"I'm not his..." "She's not my..." "girlfriend!" They quickly justified at the same time. June held up her hands to quiet them.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?" June asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I need your help finding the Avatar" Zuko said. That sentence sounded like _extreme_ Déjà vu. June glanced away from them, looking completely disinterested.

"Hm. Doesn't sound too fun" she said before taking another sip of her drink. Zuko grimaced and balled up his fists. _How could she be so casual about this?_

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he asked her dramatically.

Toph bit back a grin. Zuko, future Fire Lord and Drama Queen. June put her drink down and gave Zuko a side-glance.

"You _really_ haven't improved your social skills any, have you?" June asked. Zuko stared at her blankly.

"Please, we don't know what else to do" Katara said quickly. Her eyes darted nervously about the tavern as June stood up. The bounty hunter sighed and tossed a few coins to the bar tender. She scanned her eyes around the bar before reaching over and snatching a steak off of another man's plate. She ignored the man's protest and turned to the door.

"Fine. I'll at least look into it" she said. She headed out of the door without another word and the Gaang followed her outside. The Shirshu and Appa were sniffing each other and didn't seem aggressive to each other despite their previous encounter.

"Nyla" June called, dangling the piece of meat in front of her. The Shirshu backed away from Appa and gobbled up the meat in one quick bite. June stepped closer and fondly ran her hand over the animal's head. "Who's my little, hmm, Snuffly-Wuffly?" she asked. Nyla shot out her tongue in response and June ducked. "Whoa! Careful there" she exclaimed, continuing to rub the Nyla's head. "Ok, so who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it" she asked.

Katara turned and crawled up the side of Appa. "I have Aang's staff" she offered. June nodded and took the staff, holding it in front of the Shirshu's nose. The Shirshu took a sniff then walked in circles around the area. Its head darted right then left before the animal collapsed on the ground and put its paws over its nose. Nyla whined and refused to move.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked, crossing him arms. He fully expected the Shirshu to take off running after a moment.

"Means your friend's gone" June replied. A pit was sent directly into everyone's stomach at the words. Everyone but Toph, who kicked the dirt impatiently and folded her arms.

"We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him" Toph explained. _Duh._

"No, I mean he's _gone_ gone" June explained as she stood up and faced the group. "He doesn't exist." Katara looked up nervously at Zuko as panic started to settle into her chest. Zuko looked down at her and grabbed her hand again in reassurance as Sokka's eyes widened and he walked over in front of June.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Sokka burst out, talking with his hands dramatically. "Do you mean he's...you know, dead?"

Toph could've broken one of Sokka's ribs at that moment. _Worse. Suggestion._ There had to be an explanation.

"Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Wow, it's a real head-scratcher" June said as she stroked Nyla's head. "See ya."

Toph scowled and turned towards Zuko. "Helpful. Real helpful" she grumbled.

June turned to go and Zuko stepped forward quickly. If they couldn't find Aang, then he knew what the next best thing was.

"Wait. I have another idea" he said. June stopped and looked at him. Maybe she was still willing to help. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample" Zuko said, turning back to Appa. He jumped up and pulled out his bag. He rifled through before finding what he was looking for. The single smelly sandal he had used to track Iroh when he was missing before. He jumped down, holding the sandal by the tip of the heel. The little incident had happened last year, but the shoe still smelled distinctly of Iroh.

He brought it forward and the others instantly grimaced.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked, holding his nose.

"I think it's kinda sweet" Toph offered with a smile. June hopped on Nyla's back and urged the Shirshu forward.

"Let's do this." June said. The gravity of the situation had hit her and though she typically didn't do charity jobs, this was not that. She was Fire Nation by birth, but she was not down for worldwide rule for the Fire Lord who she considered a little crazy. If she play a part to stop that from happening... Nyla took one large sniff of the offending shoe before turning and bolting.

"Hey!" Zuko protested, turning and running back to Appa "Wait up!"

Appa lifted off once everyone was back on board, and they were able to follow the Shirshu without much difficulty. The wind blew with them, helping Appa fly faster and easier. Maybe it was a good sign that fate was actually on their side. Zuko took the reigns of Appa the entire night, keeping his eyes glued to the running Shirshu on the ground below.

Sokka and Suki had long since snuggled up together and fallen asleep on the bags. Toph was holding fast to Katara, hating the helpless feeling of not being able to see while they were flying.

"Zuko, do you think your uncle can defeat your father?" Toph asked. Zuko turned his head slightly to look at Toph. Katara held the smaller girl around the shoulders and Toph leaned against her. Toph's voice was tired and dejected. Zuko hated seeing her like that, so unlike herself.

"I think so, Toph" Zuko said, meeting Katara's gaze. "Especially with the world's greatest earthbender on our side, I don't know how we can lose." Toph smiled at that and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to steer Appa for a bit?" Katara asked. Zuko had been flying since yesterday afternoon. He had to be tired. Zuko smiled at her gratefully before shaking his head.

"No, rest. I have a hunch that we'll be flying for a lot longer. If we're still flying by tomorrow morning you can have a turn" he told her. Katara nodded and rested her head on top of Toph's messy black hair. Sleep called to her and before long the rocking of the flying bison had lured her to sleep. Zuko turned to check on the sleeping heaps in the saddle several times. Sokka was drooling and Suki had her face buried in Sokka's chest. Toph and Katara had fallen to the floor of the saddle, snuggled together and completely asleep. Zuko looked at the horizon and guessed it was almost daybreak. They had been flying all night. Below him, June pulled back on Nyla's reigns and stopped the Shirshu.

"There's a spring over there! Let's take a quick rest and water the animals" she called up to Zuko. Zuko nodded and directed Appa to the ground. The bison groaned, sensing the water and moving towards it quickly. As Appa and Nyla drank, Zuko pulled some blankets from the packs and proceeded to tuck in his sleeping friends.

Suki opened her eyes slightly when Zuko tucked the blanket under her chin. "Thank you" she whispered sleepily, snuggling closer to the snoring Sokka. Zuko nodded and squeezed Suki's shoulder.

"You're welcome" he told her. He turned to Katara and Toph. One of Toph's arms was twisted backwards and was sure to hurt the next morning. Zuko picked it up and tucked it under the other hand resting on her stomach before taking the blanket and wrapping it around the sleeping earthbender. June watched him quietly do this with interest. The last time she had seen the prince he had a proud, tied back ponytail and a terrible temperament. And he certainly wasn't friends with the two water tribe children that he had been chasing before.

But now he was caring for all of them like they had always been his family. She watched as he paused in front of the water bender and carefully brushed stray hairs out of her face. He wrapped the blanket gently around her, tucking it beneath her legs and around her shoulders. He took a moment and lovingly took in the picture. It was so peaceful. Everyone but Aang, just huddled together while the badger frogs croaked by the spring. Zuko leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Katara's cheek before sliding down the side of Appa to wash his face in the cold water.

June observed the entire thing and smiled as the young prince drank the refreshing water.

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" she said to him finally. Zuko snapped his head up, hair dripping with water from the spring.

"No" he said honestly "Can't be."

"You don't have to actually call her that in order for it to be true" June remarked, reaching for the saddle on Nyla's back. She hoisted herself up and pulled the Shirshu's head out of the water. Zuko just stared at her. She shrugged and snapped the whip. Zuko quickly crawled back up to Appa's head and encouraged the bison away from the spring and back into the air.

A few hours later, sunlight breached over the edge of the landscape as the sun peaked its head over the horizon. One of the last peaceful days before the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Katara woke with a yawn, surprised to feel comfortable and warm. Her eyes blinked open and she realized she was tucked in tightly. One quick glance around and she saw that everyone else was also wrapped in blankets and still sleeping peacefully. She gently lifted Toph's sleeping head off her lap and set it down gently beneath her own blanket on the floor of the saddle. She reached for the supply bag and pulled out the fruit she had packed for their breakfast. She quietly divided it up and set it next to everyone's still sleeping form.

She balanced her own fruit and Zuko's in her arm and swung herself over the side of the saddle and onto Appa's head. Zuko turned to her when she sat down and offered him a mango. He took it gratefully and leaned up against her tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked softly. She reached up and played with the ends of his hair before moving her hand down to gently massage the back of his right shoulder.

"Just tired" Zuko replied.

"Want to go back and rest?" Katara asked before taking a bite of her breakfast. Zuko paused before handing her Appa's reigns.

"Yeah. Thanks" he said. He hesitated for a little bit and ate his breakfast next to Katara.

"Thank you for the blankets" she whispered to him. To have someone else take care of her. That was new. And it was nice. Zuko just nodded and resumed leaning up against her.

"It's what family does" Zuko quoted. Katara smiled at him and reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

"What family does" Katara repeated. The words brought him back to the conversation he had with Toph the day before. Family had always meant one thing to him for the most part. _Pain._ In some form or another. _Always pain._ To have this new concept of love and care shoved so completely his way by so many people took some time to adjust to. Before, only Uncle had ever shown him that sort of dedication and love. And he had rejected it to flee into the good graces of the family that had hurt him.

The feeling of dread that he had been pushing aside for so long came back to him in a rush. He was about to find Uncle, he was sure of it. But would Uncle even want him back? Would he fight by Zuko's side only to _rightly_ push him away the second the fight was over? It filled him with dread. In less than two days he could lose all of the family he had ever had. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang, and Uncle. Gone forever. He couldn't waste another minute.

But right now he was about to fall asleep and fall off of Appa's head. He relented and crawled back into the saddle and let Katara fly Appa until after lunch. He served as Toph's anchor and she immediately grabbed hold of him the second she woke up. He dozed off as the others woke up and made small talk as the landscape flew away beneath them. June and her Shirshu never slowed or let up, even as the sun rose into the sky.

"Does the woman even need to eat?" Sokka asked after watching June ride for hours without budging. It was almost sunset and June's dedication was impressive.

"It is said that a true Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe" Suki quoted wisely. Sokka snorted and Toph laughed.

"You can give up ever being a 'true warrior,' Sokka" Toph said.

"If being a 'true warrior' means I can't eat then I give it up willingly" Sokka said, raising his hands in defeat. Katara and Zuko had just traded places again after Zuko had managed to sleep all day, and Katara settled down next to Toph. 

"Well, June is no warrior. She's a bounty hunter" Katara clarified.

"I'd make a good bounty hunter" Toph said, leaning back and crossing her legs.

"I second that!" Zuko called over his shoulder. "You'd be fantastic at it, Toph."

"Sounds dangerous" Katara observed.

"All the more reason to love it" Toph said with a smile.

Alone on the bison's head, Zuko was bouncing back and forth on whether or not he should surrender completely and tell Katara everything he could about himself and what he felt for her. If he was going to lose Uncle then he couldn't lose Katara too. Not without her knowing everything that she could know. But he still didn't want to do it in front of an audience. His thoughts were interrupted when Katara jumped up in excitement.

"Look!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed into the distance "That looks like..."

"The wall of Ba Sing Se" Zuko finished as he saw the top of the grand structure reach up into the sky. _Why would Uncle go there?_

They reached the edge of the first wall and June stopped the Shirshu while Appa landed by the rubble of the broken wall.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked, wanting to clarify. June pulled Nyla back and turned to him.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall" she told him "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." She paused "Good luck." she finished before turning and leaving on her Shirshu as quick as she came. Zuko watched her go for a second.

June hadn't asked for payment of any kind. It surprised him, but he didn't question it. He was too tired to think too much about it.

"It's been a long day" he said as he turned to look at the others "Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." They didn't bother to unload everything and set up their tents per usual. They ate their simple dinner without too much talking. It was eerily quiet by the wall. No soldiers or patrols. Zuko decided he would try to stay up as much as he could to keep watch. Only Toph made an earth tent and decided to sleep on the ground. Sokka and Suki fell onto the back of Appa's tail and curled up together, asleep in seconds.

Katara flopped onto one of Appa's paws and looked up expectantly at Zuko. He looked away and moved to crawl back into the saddle so he could have a good vantage point to watch.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked. Zuko looked down at her and shrugged.

"Someone's got to keep watch" he responded as if it was obvious. Katara frowned and shook her head.

"Zuko, you stayed up all last night and you won't be any good facing your father in the next 48 hours if you don't rest. No one is going to bother us. Now come down here" Katara urged. Zuko relented and slid down to Appa's paw next to her.

"Is this ok?" he asked as he laid down next to her. Katara smiled and reached out for him. "It's not like we haven't done this before" she told him. He nodded in agreement, wishing he could go back to the night of their first kiss. She held his hand and watched him, her face full of worry.

"I'm ok" he urged her.

"You're dead from exhaustion. I expect you to get some sleep" Katara demanded. Zuko nodded. He closed to his eyes but didn't immediately drift off. He decided it was now or never.

"Katara" he said quietly, turning to look at her. Katara adjusted herself so she was facing him. Zuko paused and listened for Sokka and Toph's snoring. The others were fast asleep. They wouldn't hear this conversation. "I...need to tell you something." Katara's eyes widened. She had grown attuned to Zuko's heartbeat and noticed that it was racing now.

"My uncle might not want to see me after what I did to him. I want to find him, but I'm scared" Zuko began awkwardly, not knowing how to lead in to this conversation. Katara's heart went out to him, but she didn't reply. She waited for him to finish. "Uncle has been always there for me from the beginning. When I was banished he was the only one who offered to go with me. He wasn't ordered. He wanted to."

Katara's eyes snapped open, suddenly very awake. He had never disclosed _why_ he was banished in the first place. He had mentioned it to her, back at that first night on Ember Island after the Southern Raiders mission. She knew he was banished to hunt the avatar and that's why he was so obsessed. It had made sense to her at the time, and she hadn't pushed for more information. But now she considered the details that she was missing out on. What had he said on the rooftop when Toph asked about his scar?

_I was the wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time_

"I thought...I thought I wasn't worthy for _any_ family at that point" Zuko admitted "When I was banished, my father made it pretty clear that he didn't consider me his son. And I just wanted that back. I wanted him to love me and be proud. Like he was of Azula. It didn't matter how he _hurt_ me...he..." Katara gasped and a pit landed in her stomach. She didn't want to believe what he was saying. Zuko _wasn't_ just talking about emotional hurt or pain.

She reflexively reached up to his scar. He did not shy away and he met her eyes. They reflected all the pain that he was recalling now. And it hurt. He didn't want to be this vulnerable. He did not want her to see him as weak.

"Zuko, how did you get this scar?" Katara asked quietly, not wanting her suspicions to be confirmed, but wanting to know the truth.

"From my father" Zuko admitted, his voice cracking "For doing the right thing." Katara's heart broke and tears immediately streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know how to process this information. She knew Fire Lord Ozai was an evil person, but to envision him in the position of fatherhood, like Hakoda, and stoop so low as to scar his own son for life...she couldn't comprehend that. Zuko misinterpreted her tears and moved to turn away, regretting what he said immediately. Katara reached out an arm and stopped him.

"Zuko, wait" she whispered. She moved closer to him, and hesitantly reached back up to the scarred red skin. "Please, tell me...if you can."

"I don't want you to see me differently" Zuko said quietly.

"I won't" Katara promised quickly, looking up intently into his eyes. "Never."

"I was 13" Zuko said, sliding down so they were lying just a few inches apart. "I convinced Uncle to let me into a war meeting. I wanted to learn from my father and succeed _somewhere_. If Azula was the more powerful one then maybe I could be the wiser one." Katara squeezed his hand and let him continue. "But when I was in the meeting I heard how the generals planned to sacrifice an entire battalion of young soldiers as a diversion to the main attack. It was horrible and not honorable at all. I couldn't believe that all the generals were agreeing to it. Even uncle said nothing. So I jumped up and spoke out. By doing so I showed great disrespect to all my elders there, including my father."

"A matter of honor can only be decided in an Agni Kai. I thought I would be facing the old general who I had contradicted, so I wasn't concerned. All of the generals and nobles were there when I realized I would be facing my own father. They watched me beg for mercy, on my knees like the child I was. I refused to fight, and when I didn't get up my father put his hand on my face." Zuko paused as the painful memory burned back with force. But Katara's cool hand was still on his cheek. He was surprised not to see pity in her eyes, but anger.

Her blue eyes were filled with tears but flashed with a ferocity that called back to when she faced Yon Rha. But this time, the anger was for him.

"He was quite careful how he burned me" Zuko said "He made sure I didn't lose sight in my eye or complete loss of hearing in my ear. He controlled the fire and limited it to my skin as much as he could. He made sure he would have a shamed and ugly son, but not a handicapped one." Zuko shook his head and let out a small bitter laugh. "Wasn't that nice of him?"

"But...But why banish you after hurting you like that? Was that punishment not enough?" Katara asked, pushing her anger to the side. Zuko shook his head.

"The banishment was because I refused to fight. He said I had no concept of honor and needed to learn" Zuko replied. They were silent for a few minutes. Their intertwined past made so much more sense to Katara.

"I lied" she whispered. Zuko looked at her in confusion. "I see you differently now" she explained. Zuko looked down regretfully but Katara lifted his chin back up so he could look her in the eyes. "I have twice the respect for you than I ever did before. You weren't _turned_ into a good person, Zuko. You _always have been one._ It just took you a little bit for you to see that too" she told him. "And your uncle knows that. Apparently, he's always known that. If you're legitimately sorry, which I know you are, then he'll forgive you. I did, didn't I?"

"It took you a bit" Zuko said.

"It did" Katara admitted "But I didn't know you then _. Not really._ Your uncle has always known you. I think it'll be much easier for him." Zuko took in her words silently. Katara hesitated a moment before reaching up and letting her lips brush against his marred cheek. Zuko sighed at the sensation as tears slipped down his cheek. She had accepted him. Scars and all.

He was so tired.

"I wanted you to know..." Zuko said, his voice dropping off "And Katara, I..." His head tipped forward. He had been up for too long.

"Sleep" Katara whispered to him. Zuko didn't get those last two words out. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of Katara's lips on his cheek before she rolled away. She watched him sleep for just a second before turning onto her side and staring up at the stars and moon above.

She had never felt so close to him.

"I love him" she whispered to herself. "I really love him."

~0~0~0~

Toph's eyes shot open as a loud rumble shot through her entire body and into her ears. She jumped up and slid her earth tent back into the ground as a ring of fire suddenly surrounded them.

"Guys! Wake up!" Toph shouted. Suki immediately rolled into a stance as Katara and Zuko sprang up. Sokka rolled off Appa's tail and his eyes widened when he saw the fire surrounding them. Zuko was inwardly cursing himself. He knew he should have kept watch.

There was a snort and a loud burst of laughter on the rocks above them and they all turned to see a group of older men, all dressed in white, grey, and blue, standing atop the rocks.

"Well, look who's here!" It was a familiar voice and Katara's face broke out into a large grin in recognition.

_Bumi._

"Katara, Sokka!" The fire still burned brightly around them as one of the men created an ice slide and slid gracefully into the ring in front of the children. Almost immediately, the fire died out as the others came down. Toph looked around, puzzled.

"What's going on?" she asked "We're surrounded by old people!"

"Not just any old people" Katara said. Her eyes were drawn over to her old master. Pakku looked at her fondly. It had been nearly 9 months see she had last seen her teacher. The last she knew, Pakku was headed down to the South Pole. She hadn't dwelt on the thought too much and wondered now how much her little village had changed over the spring and summer. Her chest filled with questions and joy as she looked at the familiar faces surrounding them. "These are great masters and friends of ours" Katara explained to Toph.

Zuko observed the white and blue robes and picked out the white lotus embroidery on the fabric. Crazy, wise Iroh. He realized why his uncle had come to Ba Sing Se. He only recognized one face in the group, his swordsmaster, Piandao. Iroh had been good friends with the man and had been the one to arrange Zuko's swordsmanship lessons. He made eye contact with the man and Piandao nodded in acknowledgment. Zuko smiled. The man had always been a strict and disciplined teacher, but he was one of the few people that had encouraged Zuko when he lost his mother. Though their relationship had not been overtly warm or personal, Zuko knew his master to be a kind one. It made sense that he was part of the White Lotus.

She stood in front of Pakku and bowed respectfully "Pakku."

"It is respectful to bow to an old master" Pakku said in approval as he returned the greeting. "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?" He extended his arms out as a smile lit up his features, nearly unrecognizable from the stern angry man that Katara had met last year.

"That's so exciting!" Katara exclaimed as Sokka made a squawking sound behind her. She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her master. "You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!" Pakku held her hands and beamed.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything" Pakku said proudly. As Sokka jumped enthusiastically onto his new grandfather, Zuko turned back to Piandao. The man standing next to him looked very familiar but Zuko could not place a name. Katara saw him looking quizzically at Jeong Jeong and turned away from Sokka to make introductions.

"Zuko, Pakku was my waterbending teacher in the North Pole" she explained "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher."

Jeong Jeong bowed his head slightly in greeting. He had immediately recognized the young prince, and he had breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him for the first time. He respected General Iroh greatly, and the man had spoken freely and fondly of his nephew back at the camp. News that the prince had deserted the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse had reached them some time ago. Iroh had vocalized his hope that his nephew would find where he belonged. It looked like he had. The whole group of children were gathered tightly together, and unharmed it looked like.

But a quick scan of the area told Jeong Jeong that his old pupil was missing. Aang was no where to be seen, and as Sokka greated his old master on his left, Jeong Jeong made eye contact with Pakku who had also noticed the same thing.

"So wait. How do you all know each other?" Toph asked.

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" Bumi snorted.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations" Piandeo explained proudly. The men of Water, Earth, and Fire stood united together and Zuko's heart soared. It was what Uncle had been trying to show him all this time.

"The order of the White Lotus" Zuko said.

"That's the one!" Bumi confirmed brightly.

The men looked shocked that Zuko knew anything about the order, and Pakku in particular narrowed his eyes in suspicion. While he trusted and respected Iroh as the grand lotus of the Fire Nation, he was more skeptical about Zuko. The boy had made several crucial errors in the past and seemed to struggle to do the right thing.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth" Jeong Jeong explained "But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus" Pakku said looking at Zuko "your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Katara's eyes widened and she turned immediately to Zuko. They shared a smile as a feeling of relief flooded through Zuko's chest. They had found Uncle. Everything would be ok.

Pakku observed the small, seemingly insignificant interaction and tucked it back in his memory. He knew Katara to be stubborn, determined, kind, and very bright. If she had come around and put her trust in Zuko even after his betrayal, then maybe the boy was trustworthy after all. But he still reserved his suspicions. He would keep an eye on the prince.

Zuko was oblivious to the scrutiny as Piandeo declared they would go to the White Lotus camp. Bumi shot into the air, launching himself over the rocky rubble with a crazed laugh.

"Whoa" Toph commented as she felt Bumi's departure "He's _crazy_ isn't he?"

"You have no idea" Pakku groaned.

The trek to the camp did not take long and group listened to Bumi explain how he had taken back Omashu from the Fire Nation. The story sounded like one of Toph's outlandish tall tales, but somehow, Zuko did not doubt a word of it. Suki, for one, seemed very inspired by the story. Zuko was feeling excited, positive even, but the moment Bumi lowered the rocks that hid the entrance to the White Lotus camp, a pit descended into his stomach.

Piandao took note and stopped next to the young man as Zuko's eyes darted around the camp.

"Where...where is he?" Zuko asked. A lump rested fully in his throat.

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." Piandeo said, pointing to the tent in the center of the encampment. Zuko swallowed hard and took a few steps forward. This was it. If his uncle rejected him then Zuko didn't know how he was supposed to fight his father afterwards. He stopped in front of the tent and sat down, unwilling to walk any further.

What was it that Katara had said to him that night on Appa? Zuko tried to remember the words but they refused to resurface. Even Toph had encouraged him at one point and told him his uncle would undoubtedly accept him back. But as he sat in the wet grass, just feet from the dear man he had betrayed, Zuko wasn't so sure. He heard soft footsteps come up behind him and he knew who it was.

"Are you ok?" Katara, her voice, ever thoughtful and concerned about him, broke through the stillness. Zuko didn't hide the guilt and shame. Not from her.

"No! I'm not ok! My uncle hates me, I know it" Zuko admitted as he stared at the ground. "He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" Katara sat down next to him in the grass. Her eyes were clear. They had already had this conversation. He had already admitted his guilt over and over and over. This was the final step, and he just needed to take it.

"Zuko" Katara began, making sure her words were simple, short, and sweet and echoed the words she had said to him earlier that night. "you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life" Zuko confirmed.

"Then he'll forgive you" Katara assured him. "he will."

Zuko looked up at her, drinking in the sincerity that filled the words she was telling him. She had to be right. _She just had to be._

Zuko took a deep breath and entered the tent. Katara watched him go and debated if she should wait for him outside. She had no intention on eavesdropping, but wanted to be right there if Zuko needed her afterwards. Across the encampment, Pakku watched the prince disappear inside the tent. He waited for Katara to leave but she sat there, staring at the white lotus design on the tent flaps. Whatever had transpired in the past few months had effected his new granddaughter immensely. She had changed so much in a short time.

Pakku watched for the first half hour, but when Katara didn't budge from her spot he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the contact.

"My dear, what are you doing? You need rest. I doubt you're getting much of it here lately" Pakku said gently. Katara looked up in surprise, not expecting Pakku to care so much about what she was doing. She knew her master showed love and affection in his own subtle way. Maybe Gran-Gran had changed a little about that.

"I'm worried" Katara admitted, her eyes drifting back to the tent.

"About Iroh? Don't worry, the general has already forgiven his nephew. It will be all right" Pakku reassured her. Katara shook her head.

"I know that. I mean just worried in general...Pakku" Katara said, hesitating slightly at the end. It felt very strange to call her master just plain Pakku. He smiled at her and offered her a hand.

"Would you like to talk? Let's go somewhere more private. We wouldn't want to interrupt anything in there" Pakku said motioning to the tent. Katara hesitated but got up and followed Pakku to his tent. She paused outside the door flap. The tent had the same white lotus embroidered on it. She took note then entered. The tent was a huge reminder of home and Katara was struck with a sudden ache in her chest as she saw the furs and blue and white colors. Unbidden, a tear snaked down her cheek as she reached forward to touch one of the furs draped over a chair.

"How long has it been?" Pakku asked.

"Almost a year" Katara whispered. She turned suddenly "Do you know where Sokka is?" she asked. Pakku nodded, but he was not focused on the question. His sharp eyes took in the creases in Katara's forehead, the bags under her eyes, the miscellaneous small scrapes and long healed scars that peppered her all over. She was fifteen. She looked so much older.

"You're all safe here for the night. No need to worry about anyone" _but yourself_ he wanted to add. "What is your worry?" he asked pointedly "Besides the one you carry for the scarred fire prince."

Katara looked startled but she decided not to hide anything from her new grandfather. They had a bumpy early relationship but she had earned the respect and admiration of Pakku long ago, and now he was quite literally family.

"It's that obvious?" Katara asked, sitting down with a sigh. Pakku shrugged.

"When you get as old as me, some things don't escape your notice" he replied. Katara blushed slightly.

"I'm worried about dying tomorrow and having regrets" Katara said bluntly. "For things I should've or shouldn't have done or said. I...can't change any of the past though."

"True" Pakku agreed. There was no softening the blows or sugar coating anything. "But better to do the right thing late than not at all. The young prince seems to have learned that, I hope. I learned that with Kanna."

"I don't know where Aang is. I might never get to right those wrongs" Katara said guiltily. She looked at the floor and played with the fibers of the fur blanket on the chair.

"Word of advice?" Pakku said. Katara looked up at him. "Don't try to fix all your mistakes in one night." He sat down across from her and for the first time, Katara noted the lotus ring on his finger.

"How long have you been in the order?" Katara asked, deftly changing the subject. Pakku noticed this but relented.

"Since my first few days of teaching. There are quite a few White Lotus members from the northern tribe. The order is not as large as it once was before the war, but is still a force to be reckoned with" Pakku explained carefully. If they survived the next few days he had no doubt that Katara and many of the friends of the young avatar would become members of the order at some point or another. But until that day...there were secrets to be kept.

"Any from the south pole?" Katara asked, eagerness and curiosity clipping her voice. Pakku shook his head sadly.

"There was, long ago, but when the Fire Nation removed the southern benders from the tribe they managed to take the ones that were also part of the order. I don't know what happened to most of them in the end" he told her gently. Katara's eyes filled with tears for her people. So much injustice done. So much to be righted that maybe couldn't be made right at all. She recalled Hama and, despite the anger she had for the woman, she was pressed to feel sorry for the woman who had only known war for the entirety of her life.

If they lost tomorrow, would she also be driven to a life of running and hiding? Would bitterness for the people that drove her from her home take over her heart and drive her to revenge and wrongful works of spite? Would the people she loved turn into symbols and martyrs for a cause that was doomed to fail from the start? Where did the cycle end? It was a gripping thought, and Katara suddenly understood Hama in a way that terrified her.

Was it such a stretch to wonder if she could become that with time? She took a sharp intake of breath and shook slightly as more tears traveled down her cheeks.

"Katara" Pakku said, noting her tears though he did not know the full reason behind them. Katara looked up at him, feeling so small and scared. The older man held his arms open to her again and Katara crashed against him.

"I'm...I'm scared Pakku" Katara admitted.

"I know" Pakku said softly. This is what he had missed out in life. He had never had children of his own, and as he held his trembling young granddaughter he felt a protective sense that he had never experienced before.

"Can I stay here?" Katara asked in a small voice. Pakku nodded without hesitation.

"Of course."


	26. Sozin's Comet Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to touch Iroh and Zuko's scene in the White Lotus camp. The show did it so perfectly and I honestly didn't feel like I could add anything to it. The words and expressions of the characters were everything in that scene. I felt like I could only mess it up. 
> 
> One thing I really realized when writing the last chapter. When you put the Gaang next to the older White Lotus members it becomes SO apparent that these are just some really hurt and scarred kids and I just found it really really saddening. The fandom tends to hate on Katara for bringing up her mother so often, but, other than Zuko, I see her as the most traumatized and hurt character. Even over Aang. The difference is that Aang walked into the destruction of his people after it had taken place. He saw the aftermath and of course it effected him, but not in the same way Katara's trauma effected her. She literally witnessed all that violence and destruction firsthand. She took on the mantel of responsibility for her father and her brother at a mere 8 years old. The fandom shipping wars seem so stupid when you think about it compared to the importance of Katara as an individual. Katara never needed a relationship in the show. She needed healing and love and her home. 
> 
> I am planning an ending that will satisfy that sentiment, please the Zutara shippers, and end as happily and satisfying as possible, despite it being a prequel. Also I have no plans to villainize Aang either as I said before. He will get more insight and development in future chapters.

"That smells good!" Sokka commented as he knelt by the pot that was cooking breakfast over the fire. The White Lotus camp was starting to buzz with activity. Suki had just woken up and was stretched out on the grass. Toph was busily talking away with Bumi. He was the craziest adult she had ever met in her life and she was loving every second and every story. Bumi entertained his little audience with his wit and chaotic energy and Toph's laughter peeled out across the campsite. Suki watched the interaction with a smile on her face, laughing ever so often at some of Bumi's remarks.

Sokka looked around for Piandao, but settled down next to Suki when he did not spot him. He grew quiet and Suki sat up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about Aang" Sokka said to her quizzical eyes. Suki nodded in understanding, but didn't know what to say to cheer him up. Iroh and Pakku came out of a nearby tent and Toph quickly whirled around, excited to greet the older man that she already considered a friend.

"Has Katara woken up yet?" Pakku asked Sokka. Sokka shook his head. "No, but she needs to. I can..."

"No, I'll get her" Pakku interrupted. Iroh laughed.

"My nephew will be out in a minute. He only got about a half hour of sleep all this morning. He can be a bit stubborn."

"Really?" Toph exclaimed sarcastically "I hadn't noticed."

The early morning sunlight was streaming through the folds of the tent when Katara finally stirred. She momentarily felt confused as she stared at the furs that she was snuggled on. She didn't want to get up but there was a warm hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

She turned over to look into the face of a bemused Pakku. She sat up with a start. She didn't know how late she had sat with her grandfather as he calmed her last night. They had spoken of home, of icy tundra and ice fishing. Of walking the shoreline as their elements surrounded them on every side. The celebration of lights as aurora borealis made its yearly appearance in the sky at either pole. The worry for Zuko faded into a harsh bought of homesickness that Katara had shoved down and away for nearly a year.

"Wake up little bird" Pakku said softly. Katara yawned and stretched, looking quite girlish with her rosy cheeks and frizzy braid. There was still the slightest puffiness in her eyes from the night before, but she looked very refreshed.

"Good morning, what time is it?" Katara asked.

"Breakfast" Pakku said. "the others are waiting for you outside."

"Zuko too?" Katara asked, suddenly alert as a worried look sprang into her eyes.

"He is still in his uncle's tent, sleeping I would assume" Pakku replied, amused slightly at her urgency.

"Oh" Katara said simply. If Zuko was still in Iroh's tent that must mean that the talk went well? She hoped so. She wanted to speak to the old general herself. She hadn't seen him since he had sacrificed his freedom by covering their escape from Ba Sing Se. She was in his debt.

"Katara, you care greatly for the young prince, no?" Pakku asked suddenly. Katara was startled by the sudden probe but as she met her grandfather's eyes she knew that she had run out of time to beat around the bush.

"I do" Katara said, wondering if her new grandfather was about to give her advice on the matter.

"Is he trustworthy?" Pakku asked.

"I trust him with my life, Pakku" Katara answered without hesitation. This answer seemed to satisfy Pakku.

"And I trust you, Katara. I'm glad Iroh was right about his nephew."

The words seemed simple and insignificant but Katara's chest filled with gratitude and pride. Pakku trusted her _and_ her opinion. Maybe Gran-Gran wasn't the only one responsible for all of Pakku's changes. Katara smiled at her grandfather and he bowed to her quickly before leaving the tent to give her privacy to change.

She emerged from the tent with brushed and rebraded hair. Her face was washed and she hoped the others wouldn't ask if she had been crying. Iroh and Zuko were already seated with the others and Katara was relieved to see that Zuko looked happy and more at peace than he had in a while.

She settled in the circle around General Iroh and made small talk with the others. They knew what was about to happen that day and the reality of their position surrounded them all like a cloud that they were desperate to get away from. The rest of the White Lotus had also gathered in circles to eat breakfast. They all wore the same blue, white, and grey robes.

Zuko didn't think he spotted anyone under the age of 50 at the circles. The White Lotus had survived the war, but barely.

At first opportunity, Katara leaned forward and quietly thanked Iroh for his sacrifice in Ba Sing Se. Iroh turned to her with understanding and love in his eyes.

"There is no need to thank me. Thank _you_ for accepting my nephew and helping him see the light. I am glad he has someone who cares for him as you do" Iroh said gratefully. Katara wasn't sure if he meant "you" as in herself or the group as a whole, but her cheeks pinked slightly at the implication that she thought was there. What did Zuko say to his uncle? She hoped he left out the part about her threatening his life when he first joined up.

"I see the young avatar is missing" Iroh said, bringing them all back to why they had sought out the old general in the first place.

"We don't know where Aang is" Sokka said. "He disappeared from the island we were staying at in the fire nation and even the Shirshu wasn't able to sniff him out."

"Ah, you saw June! I do hope you said hello for me" Iroh said to Zuko with a smile. Suki frowned. For a wise old general, Iroh didn't seem to be taking their situation very seriously. She expected him to be more...military. And much louder. But Iroh was extremely soft spoken and spoke slowly and gently. He seemed to already know Katara and Toph.

"We know where the Fire Lord is going to be. We need a plan to take him out without Aang" Suki urged, trying to get the conversation on track.

"Take him out? Without the avatar? That is quite ambitious" Iroh commented.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can defeat the father lord" Zuko said. Toph was sitting next to him and frowned at the comment. Father Lord?

"You mean the Fire Lord" she corrected.

"That's what I just said!" Zuko insisted. Toph shrugged and took another bite. Sparky needed to chill out. _Ha, chill out. Punny...I've been around Sokka too much._

Iroh rubbed his beard and hummed thoughtfully. Zuko looked at him expectantly.

"We need you to come with us" Zuko urged. Ba Sing Se could wait. His father was the priority. But Iroh shook his head.

"No Zuko, it won't turn out well" Iroh said. Zuko blanched. Uncle was...disagreeing with him? That didn't leave them with many options.

"You can beat him!" Zuko said, fully confident in his uncle's abilities "And we'll be there to help!" he said, turning to the others.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai" Iroh said, setting his bowl down "And I don't know that I could...it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The _only_ way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." The group was quiet. Iroh was right, there was no question about that. And how would the Fire Nation react if Iroh stepped up and simply declared the war over when they were so close to complete and total victory after 100 years of conflict?

"And then...then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked. He brushed over the obvious that they didn't know where Aang was and how he would even show up for the battle. Iroh didn't even know about Aang's inner struggle about taking life. If the future extended past today, then what would Uncle do and what would Zuko's place be in it all?

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and _unquestionable honor."_ Iroh declared. Katara felt a path of goosebumps trail up her arms at the last two words. The Fire Nation would need someone to lead them to redemption. Who else could do the job other than the boy who had already experienced it himself? Iroh was right. She watched Zuko's face. He was having a hard time accepting his Uncle's words. "It has to be _you_ , Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes" Zuko protested.

"Yes, you have" Iroh agreed "You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Zuko looked down at his lap, accepting the words of praise without any more protest. If his uncle believed he could do such a thing, then he had to believe it too. Things would be different.

He wasn't alone any more. "I'll try, Uncle" Zuko said sincerely. Katara caught his eye and he realized Uncle wasn't the only one who believed in him. She smiled at him slightly and his chest filled with butterflies at the very inopportune moment.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked, bringing up the obvious again. Iroh did not seem discouraged.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang _will_ face the Fire Lord" Iroh told Toph with a conviction and faith that the group couldn't help but believe. If Iroh said Aang would face the Fire Lord, then Aang would face the Fire Lord. They hung on Iroh's every word. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus!" Suki exclaimed in understanding. Iroh was calm and collected because of his belief and faith in his destiny. She now understood why the man was so respected.

"Yes" Iroh nodded in affirmation. He turned to Zuko again. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that _when_ the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order." The group did not miss how Iroh said "when" instead of "if." "But Azula will be there, waiting for you" Iroh finished. Zuko had not forgotten about his sister. If Aang was for certain going to face his father without him, then Zuko would make sure he didn't screw up his destiny a second time.

"I can handle Azula" he said, narrowing his eyes confidently. He had learned more about firebending in the past months than he had in his whole life. The constant spars with Katara had sharpened his skills and he felt stronger than he ever had before, both physically and mentally.

"Not alone!" Iroh insisted, tapping down Zuko's excitement a few notches "You'll need help."

"You're right" Zuko agreed. There wasn't a question about if that was true or who would help. There was only one person he wanted by his side in a situation like this. He looked up at the waterbender who sat across from him. "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Katara's eyes sparkled with an exciting glint and she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure" she replied without hesitation. Sokka looked at Iroh, Zuko and Katara. They knew what they were doing that day. Where did that leave him, Suki and Toph?

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka asked Iroh, hoping for clear direction from the older man.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked. Sokka's eyes widened, but he immediately realized where they were needed and what they needed to do. He had to have faith that his sister would be ok without him.

"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet" Sokka declared. Toph grinned beside him.

"And that means _when_ Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there _if_ he needs us" Toph agreed. Sokka smiled at her. They all had Aang's back. Toph's faith in her Twinkletoes was completely renewed. He _would_ face the Fire Lord. And she would be right there to throw a rock between his eyes if he actually hurt Aang. _And for hurting Zuko_ Toph thought vengefully. Today was shaping up to be a very satisfying day if everything went according to plan.

Iroh smiled at the attitude and conviction of the children who had truly seen too much to be children seated around him. The young man and woman next to him were nonbenders, but they showed no fear. Only determination. The future was in good hands indeed. The group put their empty bowls down. It was time. They looked at each other as they each realized that this is where their paths would separate. Zuko and Katara were headed to the Fire Nation. The rest were headed to the edge of the Earth Kingdom. The comet would arrive after sundown.

"So, who's taking Appa?" Toph asked.

"I guess Zuko and Katara should. If they have to get back to the Fire Nation then they have to fly back over the ocean. It took us over 24 hours to get here from Ember Island. I don't know how you are going to make it in time" Suki told Katara.

"It's a straight shot from here to the Fire Nation capital" Zuko said. "No detours, no stops. It'll probably be the middle of the night when we get there, but the comet will still be passing overhead. You guys will have already probably faced my father." Their battle would be over before his even began. He would fight Azula not knowing the outcome of the battle on the other side of the world.

"Then how are we going to get to the fleet?" Suki asked.

"Master Piandeo actually might be able to fix that problem for you" Iroh declared as he stood up. "Let me see what I can do." When Iroh left, the small group was left standing in a small circle.

"So...I guess we're going to have to say goodbye...for now" Sokka said slowly. He looked over at his sister. He wanted to be strong for everyone, but he was struggling. His baby sister was going to fly over the world that afternoon and face the craziest most powerful 14 year old on the planet. They were all acting as if everything was going to be fine... He opened his arms and Toph suddenly unexpectantly crashed against his side in a hug. The rest followed and even Zuko didn't hesitate to put his arms around his little family.

Katara hugged her brother tightly at the center of the little group hug circle. They would all be ok. They had to be.

"You take good care of them" Zuko told Sokka. Sokka nodded and wiped his eye quickly. No. He would not cry in front of all of them. He was going to be strong. Sokka broke from the group hug and focused on his sister, holding her close.

"Please, be safe" he murmured into her hair. Katara nodded as tears threatened her eyes.

"You too. Don't do anything really reckless. And keep your eyes pealed for Aang" she told him. Sokka nodded quickly. Besides them, Zuko had hesitated only a second before kneeling down and pulling Toph into a hug. She stiffened slightly but soon wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck.

"Don't do anything stupid" Zuko told her. Toph nodded. "And listen to Sokka, ok?" Toph shook her head vigorously and Zuko chuckled. "Stay together" he whispered to her.

"Promise. Zuko...your sister is crazy" Toph said. Zuko couldn't disagree. "Don't let her hurt Katara" Toph said pointedly. She wasn't stupid. She knew how much Zuko and Katara had bonded. If she was blind and could see that, then she suspected the deranged princess of the Fire Nation might also pick up on it too. And Zuko's family had a history of hurting each other. If Azula wanted to hurt Zuko then she would figure out the best way to do that.

Zuko paused and pulled back to look at Toph. "Katara is strong. She'll be fine, Toph" Zuko said. Toph nodded.

"I know that. Just...promise me. I...need Katara. I need all of you guys" Toph's voice cracked slightly. She didn't want to cry. Zuko grabbed both of her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I need her and all of you too. I promise, Toph. I'll keep her safe" Zuko said softly.

"And you too. I want you back in one piece. That's an order, you get it? An order!" Toph said loudly, reaching up to wipe her eyes before laying a solid punch on Zuko's arm. "I'm the only one who gets to kick your butt. Me and maybe Katara." Zuko nodded and rubbed the sore spot.

"Yes sir" he said pulling Toph in for one more hug.

Sokka and Katara hadn't let go of each other yet and Zuko felt a touch on his arm as he stood up. Suki was behind him and she opened her arms.

"Come here" she said. Zuko was pulled into a strong fierce hug as the Kyoshi warrior threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly.

"I'll see you in two days" Suki whispered to him. "We'll meet in the Fire Nation when this is all over." Zuko nodded, letting himself believe that that would actually come to pass.

"Take care of Sokka" Zuko said to her. "He falls, you pick him up. Like always."

"Like always" Suki repeated. Sokka had finally released his sister and turned to Zuko. The two boys hesitated before collapsing into another hug. Katara reached out and squeezed Toph and Suki's hands.

"I'll see you guys soon" Katara said in a strong voice. Sokka was busily dramatically sobbing on Zuko's shoulder and that made them all start to laugh a little. They heard a grunt and turned to see Jeong Jeong and Pakku leading Appa over. The little bundle that Katara had left in Pakku's tent was slung over her grandfather's shoulder. He gave it to her and offered a hand to boost her up on the bison.

Katara took the bag in her hands and reached for Pakku's hand, but hesitated. She dropped the bundle and turned to run back into the arms of Sokka one last time.

"I love you!" she exclaimed as she tackled him in one final hug. "You come back to me in one piece or I'll never fix your pants again!"

"That's quite the threat" Sokka laughed as he squeezed her back. "I love you too."

"We're going to go home, Sokka" Katara said as she pulled away and turned back to Appa. "We're going to go back and see Gran-Gran and Dad. Really soon!"

"I can't wait" Sokka told her. Pakku picked her bag off the ground and handed it to her. Katara tossed it up onto Appa before giving her grandfather a hug.

"See you in two days" Pakku said. Katara nodded. Behind her, Iroh and Zuko were doing their own good bye. Iroh placed both his hands on Zuko's shoulder.

"You've grown well" Iroh said softly. "Now be careful and take care of that young lady." Zuko nodded mutely. He knew his uncle loved him but he didn't think he himself had ever said the words aloud.

"I love you, Uncle" Zuko said. Iroh's eyes filled with tears and he smiled through them at the young boy he considered his son.

"I never doubted it" Iroh replied. Zuko turned and climbed up the side of Appa. Pakku had already helped Katara into the saddle and he looked up at her with hope and determination. They would survive this.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over" Zuko said, turning to look down at his uncle. "what are you going to do?"

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day" Iroh declared as he flipped a Pai Sho tile into the air. Zuko smiled. He expected nothing less.

Piandeo had supplied Sokka, Suki and Toph with a massive eel-hound. It was bound to be a long day of travel for all of them. Sokka jumped up into the saddle in front of Suki and Toph after saying farewell to his master. It was time to part ways.

"Goodbye General Iroh" Katara said.

"Goodbye everyone" Iroh said, looking from the bison to the group on the eel-hound. "Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

Sokka looked over one last time at Katara and she raised her arm in farewell. He nodded at her, then the eel-hound turned and left the clearing.

"Yip-Yip" Zuko exclaimed. Appa rose up into the air and the White Lotus members waved goodbye. Behind him in the saddle, Katara watched her brother and friends disappear into the foliage below. She brushed away the last tears and turned to catch one final glimpse of her grandfather who was quickly becoming a dot in the distance.

"I hope your uncle is right...about everything" Katara said when they were finally alone in the sky. Zuko turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Me too" he agreed, "Me too."

~0~0~0~

The sky turned a golden orange as Sozin's comet entered the atmosphere.

Katara had quickly taken charge of flying Appa throughout the day. Zuko had hardly slept and exhaustion had overtaken him quickly after they had left the White Lotus camp. As he slept, Katara prayed continually to the sky. Her brother and friends could be fighting the Fire Lord at that very moment.

She thought again of her father. _Where was he in all this?_ She could only hope and pray he was safe. She hoped Aang had found his place too. All she could do was hope, really. She looked over at the sleeping prince several times, fascinated by the peaceful look on his face. The scar on his face was now a reminder to her of the person that he truly was.

The person she loved. She accepted the realization from the night before fully.

Zuko woke up. The comet was more powerful than any sun and filled him with an energy and vigor that was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He immediately felt the stir to his system as his inner fire reacted to the passing celestial body. The current cloud cover was thick, hiding the comet from their view but making the sky look orange and muggy.

He joined Katara on Appa's head. He had a grim look on his face, and Katara leaned closer to him to try and reassure him. La knew she was dealing with her own set of nerves, but she wanted to let Zuko know she believed in him. No crazy Fire Princess could stand in their way.

"Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula" she told him. Zuko looked at her like she had pulled him from a daze.

"It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Zuko asked. If Aang lost then the future they were all hoping for was lost as well. It wouldn't matter if he and Katara defeated Azula, which he was confident that they could. Katara had nearly bested Azula all on her own back in Ba Sing Se. And that had been before she had started sparring with him.

No, he wasn't worried about Azula.

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back." Katara said, willing herself to believe the words she was saying. She looked away from Zuko and stared into the distance. There was so much life she wanted to live yet. So many things she hadn't done or said. "He has to" she said softly, more to herself than to Zuko.

The day was passing slowly and the air was humid and thick with heat. Katara and Zuko crawled back in the saddle to share their lunch once Appa was flying in the right direction. The winds were in their favor and they were making good time. The air bison was pulling strength from who-knows-where and did not slow his pace.

They ate in silence as they watched the comet with the power of a thousand suns fly overhead as the clouds cleared. There was no way for them to know how things were fairing for their friends and the longer silence prevailed, the more the pits in their stomachs grew. Zuko wanted to keep his head clear for the upcoming battle, but they were running out of time. Time when it was peaceful with just the two of them in the clouds.

_Now. Or never._

"You were right" he said, his voice thick with emotion. "He forgave me. Just like that" Zuko said, turning to Katara. "Just like you said he would." Katara's eyes widened before she threw her arms around Zuko's neck, hugging him as close and as tight as she could.

"I'm so glad" she breathed into his neck.

"I didn't deserve it" Zuko said. "I feel loved and it feels so strange. The comet is today, we're heading to fight my sister, and I feel safe. Isn't that crazy?" Katara pulled back and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. They were on their way to the their final battle, and yet joy and relief for him filled her chest. She held both of his hands tightly in her own and she leaned up against him, placing her forehead against his.

"Stop questioning whether or not you deserve to be loved. You do, Zuko. And you are _so loved_ " Katara stressed.

"Thank you, Katara" Zuko said, a smile breaking out on his face.

" _I_ love you."

The words flew from her mouth without her thinking twice about it.

Zuko froze. He pulled back suddenly to look her in the eyes but Katara didn't falter. She meant every word of it.

"I love you" Katara repeated. She couldn't immediately identify the look on Zuko's face.

The words hit him like a wave and warmed him like a small flame. There was no mistaking her meaning, especially when she repeated it so intently. The words he wanted to say back got stuck in his throat as tears threatened his eyes again.

So instead of saying another word he reached out to her, only inches away, and quickly pulled her lips to his. It was a messy, happy kiss as his tears dropped onto her cheeks. Katara couldn't have cared less and she put a hand on his cheek, her fingertips brushing the edges of the scar as he held her close. He pulled her from the saddle onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were filled with a desire to be a close as possible before the day ripped them apart.

"I love you too" Zuko said finally, his breath coming quick. "And I..."

No, they had done too much talking already. The time for talking was over. They only had hours left and Katara wasn't wasting a second of it. She pulled him back to her before he could get another word out. He grunted and it turned into a light chuckle as he willingly returned her desperate kiss. Katara finally released him but their mouths remained less than an inch apart as their breaths mingled together.

This was a dream, it had to be. But the beautiful water bender was still on his lap. Katara wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in the crook of his neck. Zuko hugged her around the waist and he felt her trembling. He immediately reached up and started to rub comforting circles on her back.

"I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to tell you" Zuko said. Katara nodded against him, echoing the sentiment. She didn't want to break this moment.

Together, they got lost in a kiss that could maybe make them forget about who and where they were. They were on the cusp of the end of the world and the thought of forgetting seemed like a really good idea.

Katara let his scent engulf her, the lips that had once taunted her kissed her fervently and the hands that had once blasted fire at her violently now slid down to her waist to hold her close.

The day gave way to the moonless, starless night as the comet lit up the sky. Katara was snuggled up against Zuko's side and they clung to each other in the saddle for as long as they could. There was nothing stopping them anymore, and right now they craved the comfort and love that the other could give. He loved her. She loved him. Zuko would take every opportunity before arriving at the palace to hold her and kiss her and make sure she knew how much it was true.

He reached up and pulled some of the windblown hair out of Katara's face. Her cerulean blue eyes were full of love and a unexpected peaceful look crossed her features. She was beautiful. Katara had squeaked in surprise and laughed as a sudden movement from Appa banged their noses together.

Her entire family might die and the future might be cursed to end in fire. But here she was, desperate and ready to steal some precious sweet moments with a boy who had stolen her heart.

 _Just a boy._ In that moment, he really was. He didn't want to be the crown prince or the new Fire Lord. He didn't want to kill his sister. Could Appa just keep flying while the comet disappeared into the sky?

Their confessions of love were still very present and at the forefront of their minds. Zuko felt the need to repeat the phrase like he had never done before. His family and culture had never made a large show of telling family "I love you." He never thought it was strange before, but now he felt the need to change it all.

They spoiled each other with soft brushes of their lips and Zuko made her melt against him as the tension washed from her body. She was becoming drunk on the sensations from his lips, his tongue, and simply _the pure taste of him_ and she made a whimpering noise as he finally pulled away.

This beautiful girl in front of him had changed him in such a short time and she deserved every syllable of that sacred phrase.

"I love you" Zuko said, breaking their lips apart for a brief moment. Katara wanted to keep laughing and cry at the same time.

"I love you" she said back to him, smiling as a single tear escaped her eye. "I love you."

She pulled his lips back down to hers then. Zuko wrapped his arm under hers and around her shoulder. The want to feel close, to feel the security that the embrace of the other could bring...it somehow blocked out the pain of the day.

"One more time" he whispered against her lips. "World without war, what would you do right now, Katara?"

Katara leaned back, surprised that he would ask this now, but he was very serious.

"Right now? Right now I'd be doing this" Katara replied, pulling him back down. She smothered his chuckle with her lips. Zuko smiled and did not argue.

"I'm serious" he urged when he backed away for air.

"I told you. I'd go home. I'd always go home. But this time..." Katara reached up and pulled her fingers through his hair. It tickled his scalp as she tugged at the dark strands and he found he enjoyed the sensation. "But this time I'd take you with me." Katara finished.

"To the South Pole?" Zuko asked, surprised. Katara nodded.

"I told you a while ago. I want to go home and I want my family with me."

The sincerity and the true meaning of her words engulfed him and a lump rose up to his throat. He realized he had a place on the world as long as people who he loved still existed. He would always have a home.

"That sounds...great" he said, not knowing the choice of words he should say in response. His expression told Katara everything she knew he couldn't say.

"And what would you do right now?" Katara asked him back. Zuko leaned up to press his lips against her forehead.

"I'd follow you. And if that means to the South Pole, then I'd better find myself a coat."

"I'd expect you'd be bringing Iroh and Toph?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded.

"Of course. Tell your dad you're going to need a bigger igloo. We'll all just move to the South Pole."

They laughed as they imagined this beautiful fairy tale ending. If only it wasn't just that.

_A fairy tale._

He looked over his shoulder into the distance as a different kind of tension filled his chest.

"We're here" Zuko said. Katara sat up with a start and looked over the head of Appa to see the familiar peaks of the Fire Nation capital rising up in front of them. Zuko quickly jumped back into position on Appa's head and Katara sat at the front of the saddle right behind him. Her heart rate picked up and despite Zuko's cool exterior, she could feel his heartbeat racing just as fast if not faster.

It crashed them both down to reality. They had enjoyed the escape while it lasted, but it was over now. The fairy tale in the clouds suddenly seemed hours ago instead of mere seconds. Why had they waited this long to enjoy a short couple hours of happiness? Zuko didn't know if either of them could have done it differently

It was time to face Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit steamier initially but I just didn't feel right about some of the details...so I took them out. They are two teenagers attracted to each other with the possibility of impending death and doom hanging over their heads. Can't speak for ya'll, but I'd know what I'd be doing on that bison ride.
> 
> That said, trying to portray two desperate lovesick teenagers and writing a scene where they start to give in to the feelings and addicting hormones that plague us all at that age...without sexualizing either one of them, because they're still so young and innocent...it's a hard line to walk. Also, it didn't match the tone of the story that I had written to this point.
> 
> I've started writing the sequel and it does have a bit of a darker tone and will probably be rated M so I think that has influenced how I write the last of these chapters.
> 
> Please let me know if it flowed odd. It is a very pivotal moment in the story, obviously, and I was seriously stressing out about getting it right. Would love any sort of confirmation on this one, lol.


	27. Sozin's Comet Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of Canon as far is this story is concerned. I feel like it is a monumental mile stone in the story and I can't thank you all enough for jumping on and reading this. 
> 
> This project has given me a lot of confidence that I didn't have before. I am my own worst critic and I always hated my own writing. So, thanks guys. Just thank you. ❤

Zuko guided Appa through the top of the old volcano into the valley. The towers and roof of the palace loomed below them and he spotted some figures in the royal court plaza. One was definitely Azula. The other seven looked like Fire Sages; and they were just about to crown Azula _Fire Lord?_

Perhaps Ozai had lost his mind as well. They had made it just in time. Appa groaned as Zuko deftly directed the bison to the ground. He stood up on Appa's head as he made eye contact with his sister.

She glared at him in disgust and resentment. Her hair was haphazardly chopped and frayed messily across her forehead. The topknot was loose and the usual perfect clothes and makeup were wrinkled and streaked. Azula's lipstick was applied too widely, making Azula's smile stretch out almost unnaturally.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today" Zuko declared, standing up as soon as Appa touched down. He narrowed his eyes and jumped down to the ground as Katara quickly followed him. "I am."

Azula laughed. It was sharp and unhinged and completely unlike Azula's typical controlled attitude. "You're hilarious" she spat out.

Katara took her place beside Zuko, showing the united front that they were. "And you're going down" she declared in a strong voice. There would be no repeat of Ba Sing Se. Azula's eyes drifted over to Katara. She took special note of the distance between the two challengers and the tone in which the waterbender spoke. She was strong and certain. The girl had almost defeated her in the crystal catacombs and Azula, even in her deranged state, knew she wouldn't be able to tackle both the water girl and her brother.

But pride won out and Azula raised her hand to stop the Fire Sage who was about to place the crown on her head despite the challenger before them.

"Wait" she ordered the sage. She stood up to address Zuko, the gears in her head moving fast. Her wit and cunning were still completely intact. She knew Zuko's weak spot. It was and it had always been his pride and honor. He had challenged her before and she refused. Now she would extend the invitation, knowing oh too well that her brother would accept. "

You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

Zuko knew what Azula was getting at. But as he looked at the unstable form of his little sister, Toph's warning rang loudly in his head. He would never forgive himself if anyone, particularly Katara, was hurt by Azula. Azula's strength was her control and he saw it slipping away from her. What was her power without it?

"You're on" Zuko responded without hesitation. Azula's lips curled into a devilish smile as Katara's eyes widened and she turned to Zuko, desperate to change his mind.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us" Katara insisted. This was no time for showing off or playing games.

"I know. But I can take her this time" Zuko said becoming more sure of himself as he spoke.

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula" Katara insisted. Zuko never took his eyes off his sister.

"There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping" he said, his voice begging her to trust him. He turned to her and she saw the steely determination in his eyes. There would be no changing his mind. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

He had learned to trust her and now it was her turn to trust him. Katara nodded in agreement, not satisfied with the plan but knowing she couldn't change his mind.

"Fine. Then be careful. I'll be over here on the side and the second she pulls a fast one I'm there, do you understand?" Katara said reaching for Zuko's hand and grasping it tightly.

"Don't interfere, Katara. The second you step in, the Agni Kai is forfeited and Azula wins" Zuko said, squeezing her hand.

"Understood, but don't think I'm still going to let her kill you. It goes that far and I get you out of there. It's not worth your life" Katara replied. "Nothing is."

Zuko nodded and reflexively leaned forward and kissed Katara's forehead.

"Just trust me" he whispered to her.

"Always."

Azula watched the interaction with great interest from across the court. Not only had her brother joined up with the peasants, but he had actually become dumb enough to care for them. And emotion was a weakness, and weaknesses could be exploited. Azula watched them part and saw the water bender lead the sky bison off to the side before taking a place on the side. She smiled to herself and turned to take her place at the end of the plaza.

Back to back, the two siblings stood at either end, preparing themselves for the encounter. Sozin's Comet was on its way out, but they still had at least another hour of its influence on their bending. They stood at the same time and Azula dramatically pulled off her robe and dropped it on the ground as she turned to face Zuko.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother" she said with mock sincerity. This was her time. She would show him who was the more worthy child. Mother was watching and she would see his demise. Father would come back and praise her and be proud.

She was his Fire Lord after all, and she _could_ not fail him. She _would_ not fail him.

Zuko took in his sister's tone and expression as she took her stance across the court. Her sentiment was dripping with hate and a madness that was breaching the surface. This was not the end he wanted.

"No, you're not" he told her, voice full of sadness as he acknowledged that his sister was mostly already gone. 

_Ozai had taken her too._

Azula threw the first blast, but it was not Azula's fire. It was still blue and raging, enlarged by the comets influence, but it was wild and burst from her fist instead of her usual deadly precision from her fingertips.

On the side, Katara watched breathlessly from her place behind a pole as the wild fire consumed the entire area. The sages were gone. Who was even watching the fight? Who would say if it was a fair match and honor the winner? The fact that Zuko could risk his life and no one would regard the duel suddenly seemed like a very real possibility.

She watched his every move with a growing sense of pride and and confidence, recognizing the moves he was using as the ones he had used in their duels over the past weeks. _Earth Bending forms. Air Bending. Water Bending and Fire Bending._ He was incorporating it all, putting Azula on the defensive.

Azula looked around after just narrowly escaping a particular powerful blast. Her gaze grew wild and frantic as she looked at the fire behind her, staring a moment at the entrance to the palace. She saw her again. She was just standing there, smiling. She was rooting for Zuko, like she always did. 

_Are you proud mother? You wanted me to be helpless, just like ZuZu!_ _I'm not! I won't!_ She turned back to Zuko, the terror of her mind written all over her face.

Zuko took advantage in the lull in Azula's attacks, and he did not let up, letting two tentacles of fire unleash from his fists.

Azula slid back on her toes, barely missing the full fury of the blast, and propelled herself forward to circle Zuko like a predator.

But Zuko was no helpless prey, and he continually shot blasts at her, wearing her down and breaking her roots. She charged, angry and crazed unnerved and unprepared for his next move.

Zuko's blast sent out by his feet knocked her down and Azula tumbled hard. Katara sprang up from her seat on the side and quickly ran towards Zuko, ready to come to his aid if the fall meant the duel was closing down. Azula was panting and stood back up, she was hunched and shaking with frustration and fury. Nothing was controlled, and all she felt was madness.

For once, Zuko had the upper hand. He was winning; he was the better fighter. A slight kick of pride filled him when he realized he would win this fight. He wouldn't kill his sister and the sages would be honor bound to honor the result of the duel. It was the way.

"No lightning today? What's the matter?" Zuko called to Azula, the confidence clipping his voice as he slid into his lightning redirection stance. Katara was behind him and Azula had lost her control. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Behind him, Katara froze. The duel was not over.

Azula was enraged by the taunting. _She_ did the taunting. _Zuko_ did the crying. She needed to flip this back.

"Oh, I'll show you lighting!" she screeched. _Positive energy. Negative energy._ She was balanced in her madness and rage as it fueled her and consumed her. Comet powered lightning, now that she would like to see. Her brother deserved it anyway. She held the crackling energy in her finger tips as her eyes zoned in on her brother.

He had taken a stance. He was ready. Maybe there was a chance that he could actually send it back to her. She'd never seen him do it, only heard the reports. Ozai hadn't been forthcoming on the details of Zuko's escape.

_Why didn't you kill him with lighting, Father? He would've deserved it._

_Sometimes death is too easy for some people, Azula. He escaped me, but it was for the best. His day is coming. You will see it._

_I will see it._

She wanted to hurt him. But if there was a chance she could fail on that...Her eyes turned to the water bender and a slew of memories flashed through her head at the speed of light as she held the unstable energy in her fingertips.

_Imprisoned together. Ba Sing Se. She was angry with him. They came together. he held her hand. He kissed her. He protected her._

An evil glint filled her eyes and she made her decision. She knew how to hurt him. Mother would see him cry and Azula would laugh. She would laugh and laugh.

The seconds turned to minutes as Azula pointed. Zuko knew what was happening the moment Azula shifted her stance and the devious smile lit up her features in a crazed expression. The lightning sprang forward and Zuko turned his head, glimpsing the light flashing in Katara's blue eyes, pupils wide, mouth agape.

"NO!" he screamed and closed the small distance without any hesitation.

This, Azula was not expecting. But it was still joyous to watch.

The lighting hit him square in the stomach as Zuko maintained enough of his stance to expel some of the lighting. The rest of it encased his form, racing over his body, his heart. It was over so quickly as he lay on the ground trembling as the remnants of electricity zapped across his skin. He heard Katara cry out his name. A second blast of lighting.

Then darkness.

It was a living nightmare. Zuko was lying on the ground shaking, his body still sparking with energy. Azula cackled in the background. Katara rushed forward, knowing the severity of that kind of blow. There was a possibility he was taking his last breath at that second. A blast of lightning separated her from his side. Azula wanted this fight.

She shielded her eyes and turned to see Azula unbalanced and ridden with laughter that she couldn't seem to stop. It was a horrifying sight. The princess staggered side to side, zoning out for a moment as she danced around the body of her older brother.

"Don't you see Mother? This is how it's always been!" she jeered, turning to stride towards the entrance of the plaza. She was zoned in on something ahead of her, though there was no one there. She seemed to be preaching to an invisible audience.

"Father crowned _me._ He loves _me!_ " Azula continued, turning dramatically back around, "And your beloved Zuzu, on the ground. Where he belongs. _Alone._ "

She was distracted, Katara thought, and she turned her eyes away from Azula and back to Zuko. There were small fires burning all around his body...and he moved. Katara saw him try to get up and her heart burst with a sudden sense of relief. He wasn't dead.

She rushed forward again, just to be met with a blue fire blast from Azula.

_She would make sure he stayed alone._

Katara covered her hands and her exposed front with a layer of water to protect herself from the attack. The comet still raged overhead, and the heat and volume of fire was something Katara had never faced before. She had no choice but to dodge and run, completely on the defensive.

On the ground, Zuko reached forward and managed to open his eyes. He saw Katara running in the opposite direction just as blue fire blocked his view. He screamed at himself to get up, but the pain that raged through his body seemed to freeze him in place. He remembered the last time Azula had been pinned down and outmatched.

She had gone for Uncle. To hurt him. And now she had tried the same thing against Katara.

He cursed himself for being so naive. Azula was crazy, but not stupid. The very idea that she would honor the Agni Kai, its rules, or his possible victory was foolhardy.

The pain wouldn't let him get up and he collapsed against the ground again.

Katara was running, and she hated it. She used the water from the nearby trenches as cover as Azula alternated throwing lightning and blue fire her way. Ignoring the taunts and jeers that Azula was spewing, Katara's mind raced.

She pulled water from the trenches and pounded it over the rooftop where she had last seen Azula, but the princess had already moved. Katara jumped as she heard the bone chilling cackling behind her and turned to see Azula flying through the air, blowing blue fire out behind her. Half the surrounding buildings were on fire already.

Azula was still riding the high of the comets influence, so there was no way Katara could overpower her. The only way to win was by outsmarting her. She ducked behind a pillar and shielded her head as another of Azula's blasts enveloped her form.

Katara peaked out, catching a look at Zuko on the ground. She reached out with her mind, farther than she had ever felt before and searched for Zuko's heartbeat. Peace filled her when she felt it pumping; faintly, but still there. If she could beat Azula, Zuko would survive until Katara could get to him. _She had to get to him._

Katara closed her eyes and searched for water. Lots of it. She felt a current of it nearby, flowing freely underground.

She remembered then, what Aang had said when they first got to the Fire Nation.

_"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow..."_

There was _a lot_ of water nearby. At least she had that. The channels of water in the court suddenly made a lot more sense.

First things first, she had water to use. Now she needed a plan.

She dug into her memory, her many spars with Zuko in the early morning. The final spar they had together just days ago. What had she learned and what could she use?

_"You inhale right before you bend. If I freeze you up right before the first sparks release, I have a better chance of stopping you"_

_"You've been watching me closely"_

_"Maybe I have."_

That was the key. If she froze Azula right before an attack, she could ensure the princess wouldn't be able to melt her way out of the ice. But this wasn't a relaxing spar that would end with smiles and fond looks regardless of the winner. This was _a bit_ more intense. Just a bit. And Katara felt the pressure. She couldn't mess up the timing and she had to make sure Azula was restrained in some way.

Another blast made her run from behind the pole and she ran in the direction of the water that she sensed. She surfed along a wall of ice that melted just as soon as it froze. Steam engulfed the area and she fell down onto a grate that centered a walkway. Her eyes lit up as she saw the flowing water beneath her.

That's when her eyes fell on the chains.

She would have one shot at this.

She waited in the shadows as Azula approached. The flowing canal beneath the walkway was between them. Katara decided she couldn't risk her timing being off by a second.

She would freeze Azula whole. It was the only way.

She stepped out from behind the pole, nothing shielding her from Azula's fury.

"There you are, filthy peasant" Azula spat out. Katar narrowed her eyes. She was only a few feet away from where she needed Azula to be. She needed to bait Azula above the water and pray that the princess miscalculated or didn't realize the river she was standing over.

It happened in a space of five seconds. Katara released several water tentacles at once. As she predicted, Azula dodged and rolled into the center of the grate, bouncing back up and extending her fingers in one motion.

_Now._

Katara breathed in a deep breath and called the water up, taking special care to squeeze Azula's chest as tight as she could manage. There would be no breath of fire.

They were suspended in the ice. Azula's eyes darted frantically around as her gritted teeth and panicked expression remained glued in place.

Now she had to melt the water without turning it to steam. If Zuko could do that by breathing out, then Katara could do the same. She closed her eyes and heard his voice in her head.

_"Small amounts at a time. I know you can do it."_

She exhaled, melting the ice around her body enough to where she could move her own limbs. It was working. She deftly swam around Azula, melting the water as she went, and tied the girl's hands behind her with the chains. Her lungs felt like they might burst and she fastened the chains to the grate in the ground as fast she could.

When she released the water, both she and Azula spent the next second gasping for breath. Katara took one more second to make sure the chains were tight before rushing to Zuko's side without another glance back at Azula.

Even as she ran to his side she felt the faint pump of his heart. It was too faint. She needed it stronger. She gently put her arms around him, bracing his head by putting her hand on the back of his neck as she turned him over.

His face was contoured in pain and he grunted as she moved him. Wordlessly, she gloved her hands on water and placed them over his stomach where a wide, star shaped scar marred the skin.

She felt the fried nerves and the brittle skin, the organ damage beneath. She thanked La for the time she had taken to practice during the past full moons and willed herself to heal the broken tendrils of his body.

 _Thump. Thump._ His heartbeat grew stronger and the tension released from Katara's face the moment she felt it. Zuko's face had relaxed and his eyes were barely opened as he breathed a relieved sigh. Their would be a lot of healing ahead of him, but his life was no longer in danger. Katara's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Katara" Zuko murmured. Tears dripped down her cheek and she leaned forward to help him up.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you" she told him. They had saved each other that day. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but he winced with pain at the slightest movement. Her water fell away and she helped him sit up. He groaned and leaned heavily on her.

Azula watched from her spot on the grate. She was hyperventilating and made Zuko and Katara jump when she released a blast of fire from her mouth. Tears and spit ran freely down the crazed princess's face as she howled and screamed in her agony.

She had failed. _Her. Azula._ Crown princess of the Fire Nation. When her father returned victorious he would find her here, tied with chains like a dog. He might burn her for her failure and disrespect, for she had fallen to a foreign peasant. A low life swine who now stood beside her brother. The brother she had killed. He was dead to her.

Katara kept an arm around Zuko as he stepped tentatively towards his sister. The sight broke her heart, because, in spite of what she was and what she had done, Zuko still loved his sister.

Katara had to look away from the despairing girl on the ground and looked up at Zuko. His eyes were steely and unreadable as he straightened his shoulders back in spite of the pain. Katara kept a hand on his back. His ripped tunic ruffled in the wind as he regarded the weeping girl on the ground.

Zuko knew this was no victory, and he certainly didn't feel like a winner. He still didn't know the outcome of the battles of the day. For all he knew, Ozai would return, free Azula, and kill himself and Katara.

Azula's fight was gone and her sobs turned to whimpers just as the glow of the sky started to disappear.

Sozin's Comet was gone for the next hundred years, and the outcome of the day wouldn't be know for the next 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this writing style so far, please check out my little side-project "What Started a Legacy." It tells the story of Gran-Gran or Kanna and how she fled her home in the North and her engagement with Pakku. It won't be updated as often as my main series (probably only once a month) but I would love it if you checked it out.


	28. The Aftermath Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end of chapter notes for a bit of explanation on why I'm going to write certain things a certain way. And no. I have zero plans to make Katara lose her mind or go crazy. I'm just going for realistic here.

Zuko stumbled and Katara instantly braced him. Though she had healed him of the mortal wound, he was still in a lot of pain.

"We can't leave her out here" Zuko murmured, his strength washing from his system as he regarded the broken form of his little sister.

"Well, you're not going to stand and watch her all night" Katara insisted, her eyes scanning the courtyard. There wasn't a soul in sight. No soldiers, no servants, no Fire Sages.

She had hidden Appa on the other side of the buildings and she called for him now. The bison sped over, nervously avoiding the dying flames from the fight.

Katara let go of Zuko for a moment as she climbed up onto Appa to grab one of the bags, not caring whose it was. She slid down and opened it, pulling out an undershirt she knew to be Sokka's. She quickly ripped it into strips so she could wrap up Zuko's wound.

Zuko kept an eye on Azula while Katara carefully wrapped up his middle. She reached into the bag, hoping for another shirt, but instead grasped the cool metal edge of Suki's fans. Katara pulled them out, surprised that Suki hadn't taken them with her.

"She didn't think she had room for them on the eel hound" Zuko explained quietly. The pit in her stomach from earlier returned with a force and she looked up at Zuko with clear panic etched across her features.

"Have faith" Zuko assured her, grabbing one of her cool hands. "They'll be ok, and you can give those back to Suki when you see her."

If had been a different time, Katara would have teased Zuko about switching roles with her and touting his own speeches full of hope, but instead she just nodded gratefully. If she didn't have the strength to be hopeful, she was glad Zuko could.

Azula watched the interaction with a mixture of jealousy and disgust, but her will to fight was spent the second the comet disappeared. Her mind chanted the despicable phrase like a chorus in her ears.

_You failed, you failed, you failed._

She spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye. One lone Fire Sage was making his way hesitantly out of the palace. The old Azula would have instantly starting conniving for control of the sage. If Zuko and the peasant were the only witnesses to her downfall then maybe she could make this work.

But that was the old Azula. This new defeated one just stared at the ground as the chant continued.

_You failed, you failed, you failed._

Zuko tried to stand up the second he saw the sage. He instantly recognized the man as one of the older royal sages who had served the palace for years. He had been assigned to Iroh and his family years ago, but had since been reassigned to records in the catacombs.

But Uncle knew him, Zuko knew that at the very least, and it made him feel a bit more at ease. Katara sputtered out a protest when he moved, but assisted him in standing up.

"I won the Agni Kai. Azula forfeited by attacking my friend" Zuko declared to the sage. "By the ancient rite that means that I..."

The sage raised his hand to silence him. Zuko snapped his mouth shut. Whatever side this sage chose could be a massive factor in their survival of the day.

"Do you still cling to the ancient ways?" The sage asked cryptically. Zuko narrowed his eyes. It sounded like a riddle...but also, so _familiar._

His eyes widened and he lifted up his head and nodded quickly.

"Yes, because those who do can always find a friend" he responded clearly. The sage smiled and bowed low to the ground.

"Welcome, friend. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Katara watched the interaction and her jaw dropped when the sage mentioned the White Lotus. A spark of hope sprang up in her chest right where it belonged. General Iroh was right. Destiny was indeed their friend.

"Where do we stand?" Zuko asked, cutting to the chase.

"Azula banished the entire palace staff along with her guard. The entire palace is empty. The other sages fled when the fire started to burn the entrance to the palace. My guess is that they have gone back to the inner temple. I don't worry so much for them. The High Sage is a wise man and I fear not interference from him. He witnessed Azula's madness and feared it himself" the sage replied.

"What do we do with my sister?" Zuko asked, desperate for guidance. The sage looked over at Azula who still hung her head and stared at the ground.

"The girl needs help that I cannot give. Not immediately" the sage replied. He walked over to the girl carefully. Zuko tensed as the man put his hands on Azula's shoulders. The princess did not stir and continued to stare at the ground. Quick as a flash, the man hit two pressure points and Azula slumped forward unconscious.

"Did you hurt her?" Zuko asked, taking a step forward. Concern was etched across his face for the little sister who had just tried to kill him. The sage looked over his shoulder at Zuko and shook his head.

"I would never, my lord" the sage replied.

 _My lord._ The gravity of the title sank in slowly.

"I will have some of my personal trusted attendees come out and attend to the princess. We will keep her contained and safe until you reunite with your uncle" the sage said. "For now you need your rest."

"But what if Ozai returns before General Iroh?" Katara blurted, unable to keep the horrible possibility from her head. The sage regarded her critically, but not unkindly.

"Trust his vision, my dear. Destiny is a funny thing."

Put at ease by the presence of the White Lotus member and his words of reassurance, Katara hesitantly released her hold on Zuko and bundled up her things to put back on Appa.

Zuko turned to the sage one last time as a small group of young men appeared seemingly from no where to stand beside the sage and help him lift Azula.

"What is your name?" Zuko asked. The sage looked up and smiled.

"Zurin, my lord, house of Akani."

"You have my thanks. I owe you a debt."

Zurin shook his head.

"You don't owe a thing. You won't be bothered in the palace. Tend to your wounds and I will meet you in the morning."

That's right, it was the middle of the night. With the comet gone, the sky was filled with stars and the remaining fires cast shadows around the court. Katara made sure Appa was taken care of, leaving him in the care of one of the young men accompanying Zurin, before helping Zuko into the palace.

It was a grand place. Katara had only briefly seen it from the outside, but it was cold and uninviting as she opened the great doors. If anyone had told her a year ago that she would be walking unhampered into the Fire Nation palace alongside its crown prince she would have laughed in their face. But there was no time to contemplate the miracle of where she was. Zuko needed a lot more healing and she was determined to not leave him with a second scar.

"I need to get you into a tub, where can we go?" Katara asked him. Zuko stared at her blankly.

"Tub?"

"I need to get you immersed in water for the most effective healing. The longer we wait the more permanent damage you're going to have from this. Please, show me" she urged. Zuko nodded and directed her through the dark halls. The royal spa was just down one more corridor.

When they got there, Zuko was surprised to see the area in chaos. The large mirror at the end of the long hall was smashed. An overturned bowl of cherries made stains across the carpet. The curtains that hung majestically from the ceiling were singed at the edges while the towels and soaps and supplies were scattered across the floor. It told a story of madness and chaos.

Zuko didn't want that story filled in for him, but he had to wonder. What had triggered Azula's descent into madness? What had been the trigger?

His mind drifted back to the last time he had seen Azula. She had seemed off center when she attacked him at the air temple, but primarily just angry more or less. The time before that...

Zuko knew what had happened. Mai had happened. Azula had been alone, and even Ty Lee wasn't by her side. He shivered at the realization that if he didn't have Uncle and now this wonderful group of true friends by his side, he might have just as easily become Azula. No, he did not hate her. She was his sister and she needed help.

But right now, he was in need of some help himself.

Katara helped him into the tub and helped him pull off his burnt tunic. She had never seen a water pump system like this before, but she was able to quickly bend enough out to fill the tub.

"Can you warm it yourself?" Katara asked as she dipped her hands in the cool water. "I need you to be as relaxed as possible." Zuko nodded, and with a little effort he managed to have the water steaming around him. Without missing a beat, Katara made the entire tub glow blue as she encased Zuko's body in the healing.

They spent two hours in the spa. Katara's arms ached and still she continued. When she emptied the bath and went to fill it for the fourth time Zuko grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Please, we need to rest. You can't...do this any longer. We're both beat" Zuko insisted. He felt loads better, but his stomach was still twisted into a scar. The skin had folded back together and it didn't hurt to breathe anymore, but Katara was not satisfied.

She looked down at his stomach at the offending mark on his skin.

No, she wouldn't give him another scar. She _had_ to take it away. _She had to!_

"No, please, just one more..."

"Katara." Zuko said softly "Please."

His voice was weak and Katara stopped trying to fight the grip he had on her arm. Zuko pulled the plug from the tub and Katara bended the water off of his skin and out of his clothes. She grabbed one of the towels from the ground that looked the most clean and draped it around his shoulders.

"I just need to get to my room" Zuko told her. He leaned against her and she helped him down the long abandoned halls of the palace. It was still so quiet and so eerily dark and unfamiliar. Katara felt her heart race as the only sound was the echo of their footsteps down the halls.

Zuko motioned towards one of the doors and Katara opened it. It was a small, plain bedroom, without the grandeur that she was expecting. Katara helped him into the bed and inwardly cursed herself whenever she heard his breathing hitch from pain. Once he was as comfortable as he could be, Katara moved towards the door.

She knew Zurin had said the palace was empty, but there was no way they were both about to fall asleep with no guard like a bunch of sitting turtle ducks. Zuko did not seem satisfied with this arrangement. He pulled back the covers and scooted over as best he could.

"Katara" he croaked out, voice weak. "Come here."

Katara turned to him, anxiety filling her eyes. She shook her head.

"We've survived this far and we can take turns sitting up, but I really believe we are alone in here. The palace is echoey, and we'll hear if someone comes into the nearest hall. Just...rest. Please. I hate seeing you like this" Zuko urged gently. Katara looked as if she was going to disagree, but she relented and came over to the bed.

She snuggled as close as she dared to him without making him uncomfortable. Her hand rested on the star shaped scar and she reached up to kiss the side of his cheek.

"You sleep. I'll watch" she told him. Zuko nodded, happy that he at least got her to lie down. All he had to do was close his eyes.

Katara watched as Zuko fell asleep almost instantly. As soon as his even breathing told her that she would not wake him she burst into tears. Her whole body shook as a panic made every nerve shake. Her hand came up to rest on his chest, his shoulders, his cheeks, as if she was assuring herself that he actually was there and still breathing.

Every time she closed her eyes she heard the crackling of the lighting. The echo of Azula's laugh.

When Zuko woke up the next morning it was to a sleeping Katara curled up tightly around his side. Her face was red and puffy and her hair was a tangled mess. There still wasn't a sound in the palace. He winced at the sudden pain in his center when he tried to move. Slowly, he inched himself out of the waterbender's grasp. They needed food and water, and he knew where to get it.

When he returned to the room not a half hour later, he was surprised to see the bed empty. He put the food on the bedside table and looked around the room. He put his hand on the mattress and noted it was still very warm. Katara must have just gotten up, and he turned to look in adjoining the bathing room when he heard a scream from the hall and recognized it immediately.

Katara had woken up to an empty bed and had quickly panicked. A quick scan of the room had told her Zuko was no where to be found. She ran out into the hallway, calling for him. He couldn't have gone far...Unless, he was taken.

Forget that the logic didn't make any sense, Katara quickly decided that was exactly what had happened. So when she sensed heartbeats in the general area that were decidedly _not_ Zuko's, she had shattered vases as she pulled any and all water to her hands to release at the unsuspecting servants of Zurin.

With a scream she pinned the two lads to the wall, grazing one of their sides with an ice dagger. The second she saw the terror in their eyes and the blood staining the clothes of the one, she froze. What had she just done?

"Who are you, what did you do with Zuko?" Katara demanded, voice shaking. One of the young men spoke up.

"Please, we were sent by Zurin to check on you both. We haven't seen the prince, and we mean you no harm!"

"Katara!"

Katara could have folded to the ground in relief when she heard his voice. The ice trapping the two young men melted away as she turned to see Zuko limping his way down the hallway.

"You're ok. What are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking by yourself!" Katara said, shifting from terrified and enraged to worried and caring in a split second. Zuko reached out for her and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. She was shaking like a leaf. He was supporting her just as much as she was supporting him.

"Finding some food. You were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you" Zuko explained. He nodded at the two men who bowed to him quickly.

"We just wanted to let you know that your bison is well in the stables and your sister is sedated and sleeping in one of the locked rooms in the catacombs. One of the older servants who did not leave the palace is watching over her now. We haven't received any word from the air fleet" the uninjured young man said. Katara's eyes fell down to his companion who was holding his side.

"I'm so sorry, I hurt you. Please, let me..."

The man backed away and his eyes widened.

"It's just a scrape. I'll be fine" he said quickly.

Katara paused. The man was _scared_ of her. Zuko nodded at them and they turned and left without another word.

"Let's go back to the room" Zuko said softly. Katara nodded mutely. Back in the room, the two sat together and ate quietly in silence. Neither of them wanted to leave the room again.

They rested all day. Katara would not sleep unless Zuko was fully awake and watching the door. When she finally dozed off it was a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned and her forehead was scrunched into lines. Dark bags framed both their eyes from lack of sleep. More than once, Katara woke up screaming as the sounds of crackling lightning filled her ears. Not new to such nightmares, Zuko caught her in his arms each time and calmly talked her down until she was quiet and shaking against his chest.

Not that he didn't have his own share of nightmares. Maybe he had just learned how to handle them. Years of meditation and the memories he had with his uncle did wonders to calm his own spirit. The day ended without word from the others. It was in the early evening that the palace started to stir. Servants were returning and Zuko held his breath as person after person walked by his closed bedroom door.

Zurin hadn't come or sent any word to him, so he decided to stay put while an exhausted Katara slept against his chest.

Word was spreading and the silence from the palace invited mischief to darken the doors. Their presence in the palace couldn't be kept a secret forever, so when the latch on the door jiggled then snapped, Zuko was ready and not at all surprised.

But the servant who had tried to break into the room was surprised. Evidently not expecting to see anyone, he took a step back, noting the unmistakable scarred face of the nation's traitorous prince. He stuttered out an apology and fled the room. Zuko shut the door, cursing the broken lock and the servants who were undoubtedly taking advantage of the empty palace.

He stayed up until the next evening, and it was Katara's turn to keep watch. Zuko had stayed up as long as he could, and sleep finally took him as he pillowed his head in Katara's lap. She forced herself to be calm by studying his features. His long dark lashes, his thick black hair, the little freckles and imperfections of his shoulders and chest. Every time she looked at the scar on his stomach she felt guilty.

As he slept, she kissed her fingertips then laid them softly on the patch of red skin.

"Thank you" she whispered to him. His slow breathing calmed her like a lullaby that her mother used to sing her. It was in this moment of peace that one of the shadows moved against the window. Katara did not see.

A pair of shimmering golden eyes peaked in at the sweet picture. Two young people clinging to each other for all the love and comfort the other could give. But that did not matter. This was about their country, their nation. And those two young people stood in the way to greatness. The rumors that were being spread by the royal servants were true.

The window cracked open soundlessly, and the moonlight reflected off of the twin blades in either hand of the assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On panic attacks: Lucky me, my father has passed down a mild form of a condition called hypoglycemia to me and each of my siblings. If you google this condition you will be met with some very scary articles. No, none of my family members have ever come close to any of the extremes that you will find in google. Though it has never transformed into diabetes in any of us, fortunately, we still all struggled at some point with low blood sugar and all the side effects that would bring. The most common and dreaded one was the panic attack.
> 
> We all experienced panic attacks a little differently and for the most part, it was restricted to our childhood years. My experience is very much like my dad's. My heart feels like it's about to explode and every nerve on my body feels like its alive with electricity. My mind convinces me that I'm having a heart attack or something which drives me into the unexplained panic even further. Stress can be a trigger, or sometimes there doesn't need to be a trigger at all. If these happen at night, often times I will have no memory of the events of the night, on a scary degree.
> 
> Fun fact, my dad was in the middle of one of these panic attacks the night I came home after getting engaged to my now-husband. I told Dad the happy news and he looked at me strangely as if he was in another world and hadn't really heard me. An hour later, my mother told me to go tell Dad again because he had been in a panic attack and had no memory of me telling him I was engaged. So I told him again and this time he remembered.
> 
> I can't highlight how scary those things can be and thankfully my mother is in the medical field and has been able to help all of us handle the condition and pretty much move past it. So even though it seems like Katara is losing her mind in some of these chapters, she's really not. I am just explaining panic attacks in the most real way I have experienced them. You do learn how to coax yourself out of them in time and handling them gets better with practice. When I was younger, my mother would lay down beside me and rub little circles into my back. To this day it is still the most effective way to calm me and get me to sleep when I was panicked.
> 
> I wish them on no one. Some of you might know what I am talking about. Sorry for the long note, but I feel like it needed to be explained.


	29. The Aftermath Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We get some sweet fluffy time in the next few chapters now. 
> 
> Not too much, though, because unstable country and monarchy and all that.

The pain in his leg was killing him, but Sokka did his best to bite back a grunt as Toph shifted against him. Suki was leaned on his right side while Toph was fast asleep on his left. The day after the comet had been an exhausting one to say for sure.

Once Aang successfully defeated Ozai, the Gaang had focused on rescuing the surviving Fire Nation soldiers that were floundering among the wreckage of the air fleet. They used the one blimp that was still intact. From there they had loaded up Ozai as their only prisoner, but hadn't known where to go first.

On one hand, they were eager to head back to Zuko and Katara in the Fire Nation and make sure the fight against Azula had gone as planned. The impending power vacuum in the Fire Nation that they were anticipating worried them all, and the fact that their two friends remained alone in what was technically still enemy territory frightened them.

But on the logical side of things, General Iroh had the power and the authority to bring some semblance of order to the hostile capitol of the Fire Nation. If things had gone awry for Katara and Zuko, General Iroh would be the best person to get them out of the possible mess.

They had decided not to try traveling at night, and waited until the next morning to make their decision. Sokka was in no condition to man the entire blimp on his own, and the entire team was exhausted. Ozai didn't require a large amount of guarding. He was, at this point, a helpless nonbender who had his energy and strength literally pulled from his body. He was little more than an unconscious passenger who remained tied up and locked in the captain's room.

The Gaang was taking turns keeping watch and it was currently Aang's turn while the three others slept fitfully in the control room. Aang wished he was in view of his friends, but unfortunately the control room and the captain's room were on opposite ends of the blimp.

Of course he was worried about Katara, but he also had a sense of peace knowing that all would work out as it should. When he meditated he did not sense her in danger and it was a comfort to him. If only he could bring that same sense of reassurance to the others, particularly Sokka. The boy had been the one most adamant that they leave for the Fire Nation immediately. It took both Toph and Suki to talk him down and convince him to rest.

Alone in his thoughts, Aang focused on his meditation, determined to let the others sleep as long as they could.

The next morning brought a miraculous solution for them all. Master Jeong Jeong and General Iroh appeared at daybreak atop two eel hounds. They brought the wonderful news about the liberation of Ba Sing Se. They had left the city under the control of the White Lotus and had immediately traveled towards the air base. From there, the team eagerly set off for the Fire Nation as Iroh took watch over his brother.

Iroh stood outside the door of the room and argued within himself about whether or not he should attempt to talk to his brother. He had been a bit surprised to find out that not only had the Avatar spared Ozai, Aang had removed his bending as well. It was something Iroh didn't know was possible. It was poetic justice. Throughout his childhood, Ozai had been obsessed with power, and though the two brothers had never been close, Iroh had spoken cautionary words to his younger brother of the dangers of his obsession. Ozai had always laughed.

When Zuko was born, Iroh had initially been worried that the child would follow the the path of his father. But Zuko was a kind hearted boy, amd though he idolized his father, he favored his mother and followed Ursa around the palace like a shadow. Iroh was great friends with Ursa and did his best to let her know he did not agree with Ozai's parenting techniques. 

But then Ursa disappeared and Zuko was banished just a few short years later. Iroh had heard rumors, and he wanted to know if some things were true or not. 

Ozai looked up when the door opened revealing a large shadow, much too large to be one of the children who had defeated him and his fleet.

"Brother."

 _That voice._ He knew that voice, and he hated it passionately. But he was no longer in a place of power, and he never knew his older brother as a man to gloat in his victory. Iroh had another reason for his visit.

"Iroh" Ozai replied cautiously. Iroh pulled over a chair and sat about two arms lengths away from his fallen brother and Fire Lord. "Why are you here?" Ozai snarled bitterly.

"I suppose I wish to understand a few things" Iroh replied "One, could you explain the sense of burning an entire country when you had already conquered it nearly completely? I truly wish to understand your reasoning for wanting to be Lord of the Ashes, and if there is none, be able to conclude that you were truly mad all along."

"What difference is it to you?"

"Because if you are truly mad, as I suspect, then I could find a way to understand the actions against your nation, the world, and most of all, the treatment of your eldest child. To just call you evil is too simplistic and too easy for me to accept" Iroh said carefully "I've never believed anyone could be completely evil, but you, brother, might be the one to prove me wrong. Is it true that you nearly murdered your own son to grab power?"

Ozai lifted up his head and narrowed his eyes. "No one knew about that" he said icily.

"No one but dear Ursa and your unfortunate children. Which of them do you think confided in me?"

"You weren't even at the palace when Father died. She couldn't have."

"Letters are a grand way to communicate and share information. Tell me, is it true?"

An evil glint lit up Ozai's eyes and a disturbing smile, not unlike his daughter's, spread across his features.

"Completely" Ozai replied. "I suspected that the boy was too soft to even be of my blood in the first place. It was an easy choice."

Iroh bristled and his eyes visibly darkened. Ozai seemed very pleased with this reaction. The fact that he had been able to pull Iroh from his usual calm and peaceful aura was an accomplishment to him all on its own.

"Ursa was ever faithful to you, even you know that. She feared you too much to ever take a risk for her own happiness, and while you frequented others at night, she remained at your beck and call."

"As she should have."

"The boy wears your face, Ozai. He is the spitting image of you."

Ozai spit on the floor and scowled, unable to accept the reality. "It's fortunate then that I changed the boy's face. If you ask me, I did him a favor. He was born powerless and knew little of strength and the expectations I had for him. He was weak and I gave him the opportunity to show me that he was something different. He failed and shamed us all."

The anger disappeared from Iroh's eyes and he just shook his head sadly.

"No brother, he is beautiful and strong and the shame of it all was that you could never see it. Watching him succeed from afar shall be one of your greatest punishments. The reign of Fire Lord Zuko will make the world forget about the short, five year tenure of the _Phoenix_ _King_ , a coward who ultimately failed due to his own pride and arrogance, removed from power by the Avatar, a child who valued peace and kindness despite the crimes against him." Iroh stood, having said his piece. "I pity you brother. I truly do."

Ozai watched his brother go as a knife twisted in his gut. It was easy to read everything else that could have been said. What was worse than being remembered poorly? _Not being remembered at all._ Suddenly deflated, Ozai sagged against his bonds the second the door closed behind Iroh.

Toph met the old general when he came out of Ozai's room. She faced the door with barely concealed anger, having heard part of the conversation.

"If I kill him, will you promise not to tell Aang?" she asked Iroh. Iroh put a hand on the young girl's shoulder and guided her away from the door. Suki entered down the hall and Iroh motioned for her to come over.

"It's my turn to keep watch" Toph protested.

"It's ok, Toph. Aang was asking for you so I said I'd take your place" Suki explained quickly.

"My brother isn't going anywhere. He can't escape that room or his chains, and he is too weak to even attempt it" Iroh reassured them. Suki nodded. At this point, the fallen Fire Lord was just any other man that she could beat in a fight. Suki wasn't worried.

Iroh led Toph down the halls of the blimp. They walked silently as the ship creaked and grunted around them.

"Zuko's dad wanted to kill him...more than once." Toph said, breaking the silence. She meant it as a question but it came out like a statement. It was an evil that Toph could not wrap her head around. _How did Aang spare this sorry son of a ..._ She was filled with bitterness. She had always hated Ozai, and had strictly because he was the Fire Lord and those guys were typically known to be bad dudes...but it had never been personal to her.

_Now it was personal._

"He did" Iroh confirmed softly.

"You're about to tell me that what I'm feeling is wrong..." Toph guessed as they neared the engine room. Iroh stopped.

"Not at all" he replied. "I myself would like nothing more than to make sure Zuko can never lay eyes on him again, but it is not my place. Not my destiny. If someone ever removes my brother from this world it will not be me. No, the cycle of violence ends here. Your thoughts, Toph, they are not wrong. They are natural and normal for you to feel. It is what we do with those thoughts that makes us right or wrong."

Toph was quiet as she mulled over this information as they reached the engine room door.

"He's ok, right General Iroh?" Toph asked before Iroh opened the door. "Zuko, I mean." Iroh paused, hand on the doorknob. He looked down and gently laid a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"I believe he will be, Toph."

Toph smiled as Iroh's confidence was passed on to her. If Zuko was all right that meant Katara would be too, for Zuko would never let anything happen to Katara.

He'd die first.

They joined the others and Toph made her way over to Aang. The young airbender was staring out the windows, out of earshot of Sokka at the controls.

"Toph, I need to ask you something" Aang began. Toph shook her mind free of the dark thoughts that had invaded her head. Iroh was right, and she did not want to dwell on the thoughts that she knew could rule her and turn her into something she didn't want to be. Aang was the perfect distraction from such notions.

"Shoot, Twinkletoes. Whatchya got?" Toph said nonchalantly as she slid into a chair, slouching lazily.

"You can feel heartbeats and people's reactions to things, right?"

"You know I can" Toph responded quickly, picking at a nail.

"I...with the Fire Lord defeated...I was hoping to talk to Katara about how I feel about her..." Aang began nervously.

Toph sat straight up and her stomach twisted into knots. This was a conversation that she'd rather not have.

"Like...immediately? The second you see her? Isn't that...kinda quick Twinkletoes?" Toph said quickly. Aang shook his head.

"I love her, Toph. Since I met her. How can you say it's quick when I've felt like this for so long?"

"What's your question?" Toph asked, abruptly cutting him off.

"Well, I'm just nervous about it...and well, I was wondering if you had...sensed anything from Katara that would show she felt the same way..."

Toph did not want to be caught in the middle of this. She loved creating chaos and trouble then sit back and watch it unfold before her, but this was different. These were the hearts of her friends who she loved dearly. There was one way the most pain could be avoided, and that was if everyone was honest from the start. She used the tactic she had always used on Aang since the very beginning.

Tough love.

"No" Toph said, flat out. "I haven't."

Aang's face fell.

"Oh, ok. But...that doesn't mean she doesn't feel anything for sure...she's probably just really comfortable around me" Aang offered. Toph squinted and her forehead wrinkled into lines.

"That's not it, Aang" Toph corrected. Aang blanched, not expecting Toph to have this sort of blunt stance on the issue. He never thought Toph cared for the subject.

"You can't know..." Aang began, the hope that filled his chest was starting to fade, but only slightly. He had dreamed this for so long; there had to be a chance he was right.

"She loves someone else, Aang" Toph said, cutting him off. She hated doing that. She hated feeling him shake as the vibrations reached the bottom of her feet. Aang looked up at her, eyes wide.

"What?" he asked in a small voice.

"Zuko, she loves Zuko. They...love each other. At least I'm pretty sure they do. I've been watching it for two months now" Toph explained quickly. Aang was silent in front of her and her heart broke a little for him. This...wasn't easy.

"You...can't know for sure. They might just be really good friends...How could that be, it's only been two months. I was here...so much longer" Aang insisted.

"They were talking on the porch one day and I overheard them talking about their feelings. Not to mention the reactions they had whenever they got close together..." Toph explained, keeping her voice low.

"But...I...he hurt her so bad, Toph. How could she..."

Toph heard the crack in his voice and she reached forward, searching for his hand. Her mind flitted back to when she had been in this position, when she had spotted Suki and Sokka together and had realized she had no chance...what had Aang done? He had held her hand and kept her company, all while never saying a word about it because that is what Toph had needed.

Aang didn't need the same thing. He needed someone to hug him and tell him it was going to be ok, but Katara had always been the one to do that, not Toph. Toph didn't _know_ if she could do that, but she could try.

Her friend was hurting and she pulled Aang into a hug, just like she had done when the nightmares had filled his head and he needed someone to anchor him down. She was his rock. She would always be his rock. She knew how to be that, at least.

"Aang, you can't help who you fall in love with" Toph said quietly. Aang hesitated then returned the hug fully. He didn't yet completely believe Toph. Though he knew in his heart of hearts that she was probably right, part of him still soared with the hope that for once, Toph had felt wrong. He would not believe it fully until he heard it from Katara's own lips.

"You two ok?" Sokka called over. There was no response and Iroh smiled at Sokka.

"They'll be all right. How much farther do you think we have left to go?" Iroh asked. Sokka grinned, absolutely thrilled with flying the large blimp. They were making good time. This ship made Appa seem like a panda sloth.

"We'll be there just after sundown" Sokka declared, looking at the charts. "Let's see what kind of mess Zuko and Katara made for us when we get there."

But they couldn't have imagined the chaos they would arrive to. Messenger hawks had traveled faster than the blimps could manage and news of the Fire Lord's demise was spreading like wild fire. As soon as fear from Ozai's wrath had lifted, people took advantage of the royal palace, open wide with its treasures just begging to be taken.

Fire Sage Zurin did not care himself for the material things. His primary objective was keeping the royal children and the water bender safe. As servants came back to the palace to take what they would, Zurin kept guard at the entrance to the catacombs where Azula was hidden below the ground. He trusted that his young men would protect the prince and the water tribe girl no matter what.

Both of the young teens were scared, evident when the waterbender accidentally attacked one of his men. The wound was skin deep and the man was fine, but he had never seen waterbending before in his life and was thoroughly unnerved, not willing to go back. That left one man to guard Zuko's room.

Unbeknownst to Zurin, the attendee had not ever reached the chamber hall and was currently tied and unconscious, tossed aside into a random room. There was no one guarding when the stranger opened the window and slipped into the room.

It wasn't the movement or a sound that caught Katara's attention. It was the sudden presence of another blood filled body in the room. The heartbeat was beating at an ungodly rate, and they were sneaking up behind her. Katara's panic and nerves suddenly focused into one emotion.

He was hers to protect. And she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not again.

She zoned in on her senses, on every drop of moisture in the room. _A half drunk cup of water in the corner. A vase full of dead lilies. The humidity that filled the air and had been sucked in when the window opened._

Katara touched every molecule with her mind, poised and ready for action.

The assassin didn't have a chance.

The blades flew and lodged firmly into the wood headboard, aim completely off as a rush of water cut across their arms. For the smallest fraction of a second, Katara wanted to unleash all the pain and fury she felt in her heart and concentrate it into a dagger aimed at the stranger's heart.

But with a shaking hand she melted the forming dagger, and there was a small cry as Katara neutralized the attacks and froze the stranger to the floor in one motion. They lay there, stunned, but unharmed. Katara turned first to the bed and ripped the sheet off, panicked that the knives had somehow found their mark.

Zuko stirred in the bed and jumped up quickly, startled as the cool air hit his bare upper body. The quick motion shot a stab of pain into his center and he fell back with a groan, holding his side.

Katara's hands shook, and if it wasn't for the adrenalin running through her system she would have collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. She grabbed both his hands in her and met his sleepy eyes, her own trembling and wide with panic and relief. Assured that he was all right, Katara turned to the figure on the floor.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded as she yanked the hood off their head. It was a young woman, and she glared up Katara and struggled against the ice that kept her to the floor.

Zuko, still waking up groggily, managed to sit up on the second try and looked nervously at Katara. "What happened?" he asked, voice low and gravely with sleep.

"A midnight visitor" Katara responded "And not the nice kind."

Zuko looked up and pulled the blades out of the wood of his bed. His eyes widened and he was quickly snapped from the residue of his sleep when he took in what had just very nearly happened.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly. Katara nodded.

"These are the same kind of blades Mai used" Zuko remarked softly. The girl on the floor smirked up at Katara.

"Coincidental, isn't it?" she said, speaking for the first time. Zuko snapped his head up. The voice was eerily familiar. He slid off the bed and carefully made his way over to Katara's side so he could take a look at the stranger's face.

"Ezna" he whispered in question. The girl locked her gaze on Zuko.

"You remember me" she remarked, a small inflection of surprise in her voice.

"You're Mai's primary attendant. I saw you at her house all the time...I was always kind to you. Why would you..."

"Because" Ezna bit back " _You're_ the reason. The reason why Mai is in prison, why her family was stripped of their title when their daughter chose the side of the enemy, leaving me and my family without a means of living. Who wants servants who served a bunch of traitors? One of the servants told me you were here and I knew what I had to do." The girl's voice was full of bitterness.

"I...I didn't know. So, Mai's alive?" Zuko said, the question he didn't know if he wanted the answer to. Ezna nodded and Zuko let out a breath of relief as a weight slipped off his back. One thing he didn't have to feel guilty about.

"I'm only the first" Ezna declared "It's in our oath. Have you become so uncivilized to forget, Zuko? _My life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him._ My honor is intact, what about yours?"

"Zuko, if people already know we're here..." Katara began, ignoring the passionate speech from the assassin on the ground, "Then we aren't safe. She's right. She won't be the first. Servants are plundering the halls and we need to move."

"We need to find Zurin" Zuko said, his faith in the White Lotus holding strong. Katara shook her head and grabbed his cloak from the edge of the bed. She quickly pulled it onto him and tied the strings at the front, hiding the bandages that wrapped his stomach up to his chest.

"There's no time. We can find a place to hide until the others come back" Katara said.

"What about her?" Zuko said, motioning to Ezna on the floor. Katara looked at the layer of ice that the girl was trapped beneath.

"It'll be a bit before that melts. She's not going anywhere. Let's go!" Katara tied her robe more securely around her waist and then put an arm around Zuko so he could lean against her. "Come on," she said softly, her panic dying into the background once she had a goal and something to focus on. "Lean on me."

Inwardly she was still screaming. She had said they would hide until the others _came back_...but she knew that wasn't a sure thing. A vision of Sokka, laying unmoving and bleeding on a battlefield rose in front of her eyes and she shook the thought from her head.

_No, she had to have faith._

Zuko was alive and had one arm securely around her. She could focus on that. She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus and remain calm.

"Come on, there's a back way. Use the secret halls that the servants use. Let's make it down to the stable and find Appa" Zuko whispered to her once they were out of earshot of the room. He guided her to a small doorway on the side of the wall. Katara's hand was on the knob when there was an exploding sound that came from the entrance of the palace. The echo of shouts flew through the hallways and Katara opened the door and pulled Zuko and herself into an empty corridor.

"What's going on?" Katara breathed, eyes wide with fright.

"Riots is my guess" Zuko replied grimly. "Word has gotten around that the palace is empty and people are taking advantage."

"But...wouldn't they be afraid of Ozai when he comes back and finds the palace looted?" Katara asked. Fear was an incredible motivator and it had been Azula's method of keeping people in line. Katara only assumed she learned that from Ozai.

"They would be...unless they know something we don't" Zuko said, turning to her. As the dim torchlight in the hall flickered across his face, Katara picked up the inflection of excitement...and hope in his voice.

"What is it? What do they know?" Katara asked. Zuko broke out into a grin and grabbed Katara around the waist, pulling her flush to his front, not caring for the sudden stab of pain as she thudded against his chest. His small laugh echoed down the empty corridor.

"They're not afraid of Ozai, because _he lost._ They wouldn't rob a palace that Ozai would be coming back to! Katara, Aang did it! We won!"

He crashed his lips to hers in a rush of joy and relief at the realization. Now wasn't the time and here definitely wasn't the place, but Zuko couldn't have cared less.

His father was defeated. The girl he loved was alive and in his arms unharmed, despite the universe's best attempts at the opposite. Katara kissed him back, not as sure as he was about the deduction, but willing to believe it all the same.

The shouts in the hall grew louder and Katara jumped and ended the kiss as there was a sudden flash of light that seeped beneath the crack of the door.

"If what you said is true, then that's great. But we're still not out of danger yet" Katara whispered to him. Zuko nodded and turned to head towards the stable.

_"Prince Zuko!"_

The call was faint and he wasn't sure he heard it correctly.

"Prince Zuko!"

There is was again. He froze and cocked his good ear towards the door.

"Zuko!"

He knew that voice. He loved that voice. He turned and slipped from Katara's grasp in his excitement. The pain in his stomach didn't stop him as he threw the door open and stepped out into the main hall.

There, not twenty paces away, stood Iroh.

"Uncle" Zuko called, his voice cracking. Iroh turned and his face lit up with joy and excitement upon seeing his nephew.

The pain didn't matter anymore and Zuko ran forward. They met in the middle and Iroh threw his arms around his boy, tears streaming down the old man's face.

"It's over, Prince Zuko" Iroh said. "You're safe...for the first time, you are safe from him."

Katara stepped from the corridor and watched the happy reunion. If Iroh was safe and here, that meant Ba Sing Se must be free. Maybe Iroh knew something about...

"Katara!"

She had never been so happy to hear Sokka than in that moment. He entered the hallway, hobbling slightly and leaning heavily on a cane. He was followed by Suki, Toph...and _Aang_.

_It really was true. They made it._

Katara raced down the hallway to be caught in the arms of her older brother. Tears of joy slipped down their cheeks as they hugged each other close.

The war was over. _And they had survived it._

When she finally released Sokka she turned to her allusive avatar. Aang grinned. He looked...taller somehow? Where had he been this past week? What had happened? They were questions that could be answered at a later time, and Katara didn't hesitate to pull Aang into a hug.

"You made it" she breathed. "You did it."

"Did we ever have any doubt?" Sokka said, wiping his eyes.

"Yes. Yes we did" Toph said dryly. Katara hugged Toph then Suki. She would ask what happened to Sokka's leg later. She had been so scared during these past 24 hours and she was suddenly limp with exhaustion as her nerves relaxed for the first time.

Toph turned to Zuko when Iroh finally released him. Toph hesitated for only a minute before running forward and squeezing Zuko in a hug. Her head bumped hard against the wound in his stomach and he smothered a grunt of pain, unwilling for her to let him go.

"You kept your promise" Toph said, her voice wavered and she was dangerously close to crying.

"Of course" Zuko said. He slipped down to his knees and pulled Toph's head to his shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping Sokka and Suki safe. I knew you would do it" Zuko said to her. Toph nodded mutely against his shoulder.

"He...he's not going to hurt you. Ever again. He can't" Toph said, balling up his shirt in her small fists as she clung to him. How had he survived all that...for so long? She had parents that smothered her and Zuko had a father who tried to...

Toph decided right then and there that until her parents physically appeared to see her, she was going to stay right there. Where she belonged.

Where she could protect him. Because that's what family did and they were family. 

"So..." she said, backing away and releasing Zuko from her grip.

"Care to explain why there's a girl iced to your bedroom floor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Iroh and Ozai was a bit useless to the story and more self serving for me. I always wished the two brothers would get screentime together where Ozai could realize that his tea and peace loving older brother had won over him. It would have been very satisfying.


	30. The Aftermath Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could do this in 35 chapters. I was very wrong...
> 
> There is the Coronation arc left and the final ending arc. I did not want this fic to exceed 150K words but...

That night, the whole team slept in the palace...in one room, all together.

Iroh, Jeong Jeong, along with the help of Sage Zurin and his servants, managed to empty the palace of the looters and rioters, locking the doors and posting guards to stand watch. Iroh quickly located the servants and guards that he knew and trusted personally, and though it wasn't a large crowd of protection, it was enough. After that he turned his attention to sending as many hawks from the communication tower as he could. The fighting needed to stop across the globe, and the sooner people found out about Ozai's demise, the better.

Ozai was secured in the small temporary holding cell at the palace and would be moved to the main prison as soon as it was safe. Azula remained sedated in the catacombs, cared for by the same older maid who had known the girl since infancy.

The older men would take shifts standing watch over the group of children that huddled together in one of the larger chamber rooms. Zuko didn't tell them that these had once been his mother's chambers, but Katara instantly noticed the similarities between the room here and the one she had stayed in at Ember Island.

She and Zuko shared a knowing glance while Sokka remarked about the size of the room. Apparently, it was large enough to fit at least _two_ igloos in it.

Aang had seriously tried to sneak Appa out of the stables and into the palace, but Jeong Jeong quickly put an end to that. Aang wasn't satisfied until his bison was assigned his own personal guard. Only then did he return to the others.

They had shared their adventures of the week, taking turns telling the different parts of the stories. Zuko had mixed feelings about his father still being alive, but he made sure to make himself scarce when Ozai was loaded from the air ship. Suki observed that Katara was strangely quiet and jumped at the slightest noise in the halls. She sat close to Zuko and Zuko kept a hand on her back at all times. Toph glanced up worriedly in Katara's direction several times and took the chance to confide in Suki while Sokka was commanding the attention of the room.

"Something's wrong...she's not acting herself. Her heart rate is through the roof and it's not because she's sitting with Zuko" Toph whispered to Suki. Suki nodded, having gathered as much herself.

"She's really shaken up, Toph. I've seen it happen before. She's been through a lot. She just needs time and rest" Suki said.

"She needs her dad" Toph said, leaning back. Sugar Queen had spent the past year taking care of other people. It was time someone took care of her, and as much as she loved Zuko, the boy hardly was able to take care of himself what with half his body being burned up by lighting. Toph's mind drifted back to her own parents. Iroh had helped her write a letter to them on the way back to the capital, and he promised her he would send it to Gaoling as soon as he could. She shook the thought away and drifted her hands over the fluffiest, softest blankets she had ever felt in her life.

The bed was larger than Katara had ever seen and after only a moment of hesitation, all six children clambered together under the covers, snuggling together and letting the exhaustion take them to sleep.

Suki was on one end of the bed, acting as the big spoon to Sokka who was unceremoniously hugging Zuko's left arm while Momo did his best to squeeze between the two. Zuko had pulled Katara to his chest and she was carefully situated away from the sore spot on his belly. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and buried his nose in her hair. Aang was back to back with Katara while Toph wrapped her arms around Aang's middle and he tucked his chin atop her head in the mess of black strands.

Toph was hoping Aang would just go to sleep, but he knew he was wide awake. When Katara hadn't hesitated to snuggle up to Zuko, Aang just stopped and stared. He didn't seem angry. He just seemed sad. How could he still be in denial about this? Toph hoped he had already seen it for what it was and accepted it. When Aang finally relaxed his head and his heartbeat slowed, Toph snuggled into his chest and let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Iroh peaked in only once and smiled at the heap that had squeezed onto the bed together. He took one look at how his nephew was holding the beautiful waterbender to his chest and his old heart filled with joy and a sense of peace.

Zuko had truly learned how to trust and love again. It was more than Iroh could have ever hoped for.

As he quietly closed the door behind him, Aang peaked his eyes opened and saw the silhouette of the larger man in the doorway. He was not startled, knowing immediately who it was... _somehow_. Iroh exuded an aura of peace and warmth. Aang had been drawn to the man, knowing he could trust him the second he saw him. He carefully detached himself from Toph's death grip and made sure the earthbender was in no danger of rolling off the bed before getting out from under the covers himself.

He got up and looked at his little family for a moment, more peaceful and together than they had ever been. His eyes landed on Katara and he noted the beads of sweat that were dripping from her brow. Something wasn't right and he wanted to fix it for her. He wanted to be the one to hug her and make it better. But as he looked at Zuko's arms draped securely around Katara, Aang knew he wasn't going to be the one.

A pit landed in Aang's stomach as his eyes glossed over with unshed tears. Toph was right. This _was incredibly_ hard.

_The only way is to let her go._

Guru Pathik's teachings rang in his ears and Aang shook his head. He had done that. He had let Katara go and had gained control over the avatar state. But did that mean he could never love again? Was he doomed to a lack of attachment for the rest of his life? No, the other avatars had been married and been in love. He could do the same.

But what was the difference between loving someone and being attached to someone? Aang didn't know and his head hurt as he tried to think about it. He needed to talk, and he didn't think he could sleep while the girl he loved slept in the embrace of someone else, right next to him, no less.

He slipped from the room and looked right then left. The Fire Palace was huge and daunting, and Aang briefly considered going back into the room. Maybe he could sleep on the floor out of view of the bed. Maybe that would make it easier. A shadow moved farther down the hall and Aang knew Iroh was there, guarding them while they slept. He quietly and slowly made his way over the older man.

"You're supposed to be asleep. A man needs his rest" Iroh said gently. Aang nodded and jumped up on the window sill where he crossed his legs and leaned up against one of the stone pillars that stretched majestically up into the ceiling.

"I can't sleep" Aang said.

"A lot on your mind, I assume" Iroh said, not wanting to discourage the boy from opening up.

"General Iroh, you told me once that you thought choosing love and happiness over power was always the wiser choice."

Iroh nodded in confirmation. He still believed that to be true.

"But someone I love doesn't love me back the way I wish they did" Aang continued. The pieces snapped into place for Iroh and he just nodded again, not giving any indication of the better understanding he now possessed of the young avatar's plight.

"Sometimes love is hard, but if we choose to understand the ones we love instead of changing them to our wants and needs, we will find great happiness. This person undoubtedly still loves you, but you cannot change what is in their heart" Iroh began. Aang nodded. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he was trying to force things to happen and people to change. Maybe that is why he felt all twisted up inside.

"General Iroh, can you explain the difference between attachment for someone and love for someone?" Aang asked. Iroh furrowed his brow for a moment, curious as to what prompted this question but tried to formulate the best answer he could.

"Aang what does attachment mean?" Iroh asked. Aang looked confused and stuttered for a moment while he tried to think of a good definition. Iroh had an idea and quickly undid his belt from around his robe. He tied one end of it around his own wrist then gestured for Aang to do the same.

Aang took the other half and tied a knot, curious as to what the older man was trying to show him.

"See Aang, this belt attaches us together. Now we could definitely live like this, though, I think we might get tired of each other after a bit" Iroh laughed "We couldn't change our clothes, couldn't bathe, even eating and sleeping would be quite difficult." Aang nodded in acknowledgment of this.

"Now, if you got angry at me and tried to leave, how far would you get?" Iroh asked. Aang noted the length of his own arm, the length of the belt, and the length of Iroh's arm.

"Not very far" Aang replied. Iroh nodded.

"We are together, but we are not free. We are _attached._ " Iroh explained slowly. "If I ever needed you for anything you would be right there whenever I called because you wouldn't have any other choice." Aang's eyes widened in understanding as Iroh untied the belt from their wrists. He pulled the belt back on with some difficulty and righted his robe after the brief scuffle with his clothes.

"Now, Aang, we currently are not tied together anymore. But could you still stay by my side? Could we walk and eat together? Could we not enjoy each other's company much better this way? Could you still help me if you wanted to?" Iroh asked. Aang nodded.

"Attachment is a self-serving sentiment based on fulfilling our own needs, while _true love_ is selfless and is continually directed towards someone else instead of directed inward at ourselves" Iroh explained. Aang nodded, finally grasping the full understanding of the concept. A weight landed on his chest as he thought of all the ways and reasons why he loved Katara.

"True love is more freeing than anything we can experience in this life, Aang. By letting go of the ones we care of, we still give them the freedom to be by our side if they choose. We are strengthened to become our best selves because we are _not bound_. Love is not an attachment; Love is _true freedom,_ Aang. And while two people can not return attachment to each other, they share and return love freely" Iroh finished.

Aang wiped the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't had a conversation like this since he was with Monk Gyatso.

"I've been looking at it all wrong..." Aang began. Iroh shook his head.

"Ah, Aang. You cannot expect yourself to be able to learn everything at once. In the past year you have learned much more than the elements. You carry many burdens, but do not let this be one of them. Some of these things take time, and some things can only be learned through experience." He was too hard on himself. Time, maturity, and stability would do wonders for the young boy who had just saved the world.

"Thank you, General Iroh. Toph was right. You _do_ give great advice. You helped me."

Iroh bowed and smiled. "Glad to be of service" he said as Aang tried to conceal a yawn. Some of the storm in his chest had cleared, and though the pain remained, there was now a glimmer of hope in his chest. Iroh chuckled as Aang slid down from his perch. He was ready to go back to sleep. He scratched the back of his head and thought about how General Iroh and Guru Pathik would be good friends should they ever meet.

The peaceful moment and the stillness of the night was split in two by a shrill scream that came directly from the chamber where the others were sleeping. Iroh and Aang shared a panicked glance as they rushed to the door of the room.

They opened the doors, surprised to see all the candles lit. Everyone was up and huddled around Katara who was shaking and crying.

She had been dreaming. She could smell burnt flesh while Zuko cried in agony on the ground of the courtyard. Azula's laughter echoed throughout her head, and no matter how hard Katara tried she could not reach Zuko. Something continually pulled her away. The dream happened on repeat until shadowy figures suddenly filled her head, flashing shining blades and whiter teeth while they chanted words she could not understand. Azula was screaming now and Katara cried out from the pain that consumed her head.

She was pulled by the nightmare and blinked her eyes open into the brightly lit room.

Zuko had reacted immediately when Katara started shaking in her sleep. He had sat upright, and lit all the candles quickly, despite the pain in his side. That was when she started screaming and audibly crying. The others got up quickly and huddled around Zuko as he rocked Katara back and forth and tried to calm her down.

He had experienced this himself so many times before. He would feel as if his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast, while every nerve buzzed and vibrated so he couldn't keep one limb still. He remembered the confusion while his mind tripped him in a state of continual panic as different triggers pummeled him down a dark path.

Iroh met Zuko's eyes in understanding. In those three years on the banished ship, Iroh had coaxed Zuko out of many of these situations as the young boy awoke shaking and sweating, full of unexplainable fear. In those nights where the bandages around his head still had to be changed daily, Zuko had cursed himself for his weakness while Uncle had tried to convince him that the terrors were not weaknesses.

Now it was Zuko who held someone else who trembled and cried. Katara could not understand the tricks that her mind was was playing on her and she kept pressing her hand to her heart.

"It's racing, it's racing" Katara repeated to Zuko who just nodded and continued to rub her arms.

"What is it?" Toph asked timidly, uncomfortable with the thought of not being able to see any visible danger. She felt frustratingly useless.

"It's a panic attack. She's had a few of them in the past couple days" Zuko explained. "She'll be all right in a minute."

"Do we need to leave?" Aang asked, breaking the silence after a moment. Zuko looked up surprise, fully expecting Aang to come crowding the closest. Aang looked worried, but there was something else there too.

It hit him. In all the reunions and ruckus, Zuko had forgotten completely about Aang's feelings for Katara. The boy had witnessed everything that evening and as Katara clung to Zuko's shirt, he realized that Aang was not hurrying to get in between them.

"No, don't leave" Katara croaked as she reached out for Sokka's hand. He gave it to her willingly and she squeezed it tight. "I need to know you're all here, that you're ok."

"Of course we are, Sugar Queen" Toph replied scooting over and resting her head on Zuko's shoulder. She grabbed Katara's other hand and startled when she realized how much Katara was shaking. Aang sat down quietly beside Toph and his concerned grey eyes met Katara's scared blue ones.

She had been there for him just a few weeks ago. Just like this. She had stayed up whole nights just to make sure he slept. It was time to pay it forward.

"We're all here, Katara. Zuko's got you" Aang said softly.

The whole team huddled around the girl who had tried to care for them all, and had filled the shoes of a caring mother for the past year. Katara finally slept, surrounded by family and pillowed in the arms of the boy who she had grown to love so much.

Iroh passed by the room a little while later and turned out the candles with a snap of his fingers when the patterned breathing told him the whole group was asleep. Finally, they all slept until morning.

Zuko was the first to blink his eyes open. There were no windows in the room, but he knew the sun was likely peering its head over the rooftops of the palace. One glance told him that the others were still sound asleep. He took the opportunity to bend down and kiss the cheeks of a sleeping Katara. Toph had released Katara's hand during the night, and Zuko grabbed the small brown hand and pulled it up to his lips.

Her long lashes framed the top of her pink cheeks and for once she actually looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He cherished the sight, not knowing how often he would see it in the next week.

He heard a stirring on the other end of the bed and looked over to Suki sleepily blinking her eyes open.

"Is she ok?" Suki asked in a whisper. Zuko nodded and Suki breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what are we supposed to do right now?" she asked. More than anything else she wanted to find the prison where her Kyoshi sisters were being held. They had already been there too long and Suki was worried sick about them, though she didn't voice her concerns aloud.

"It's a bit of a waiting game. Word is getting out and Uncle told me last night that my coronation should happen as soon as possible. There's a lot going on and people are panicked because there's a lot of confusing information out there" Zuko explained. "The main challenge will be just letting the world know that it's over and that they won't need to fight anymore."

Suki nodded. She didn't want to wait any longer, but she knew it still wasn't safe outside the palace. La, it might actually not be all that safe _inside_ the palace.

The whole team woke up gradually, though overall they were still fairly tired. A young servant stopped by the room with a tray of some simple breads and fruits, and they ate heartily. They never left the room, unwilling to leave each other's sides and needing the extra rest badly.

It wasn't until evening time that Iroh came back to the room bringing exciting news.

"I've been receiving correspondence all day. Zuko, we are planning your coronation for the end of the week" Iroh began. Zuko gulped. That was less than four days away. "And Katara, Sokka, I have received a message from your father. He is currently making stops and picking up prisoners of war that were freed just this afternoon. I expect him back at the palace before the coronation."

Sokka and Katara sat up quickly and flashed a large grin at each other. Sokka bounced up and down in excitement. _This._ This is what they had dreamed of even before they had ever found Aang in the iceberg.

Family back together. Peace and home in sight. The happy ending they had dreamed of for so long.

_Home._

For the first time, Katara felt conflicted about returning to the South Pole. Most of her couldn't wait to get out of the Fire Nation and away from its uncertainty and the moving shadows that came to life in her nightmares. She wanted to see snow again and sleep in her family igloo without a fear of who would come and disturb her. But another part of her knew that she would have to leave part of her little family behind, and that terrified her.

She knew Zuko would always have Iroh, but that wasn't good enough. He would need her too, _she_ needed him.

Toph waited expectedly for Iroh to say anything about her family, but she wasn't surprised when that was the end of his news. He had only sent the message last night. It wasn't realistic to hear anything back for quite some time. She could wait.

Suki, meanwhile, could've sang and danced and cried at the same time for joy. If the prisoners of war had been released, then she would see her girls soon. It thrilled her to no end.

The second Iroh left, the room exploded with happy chatter and whoops of excitement. Even Momo seemed to pick up the mood and flew in spastic circles around the room. Aang turned to hug Katara, thrilled for her and happy that Hakoda was all right, but Zuko had already taken Katara into his arms and she looked completely happy and at peace in the embrace.

Aang looked down sadly and he turned away from the happy scene. Aang was reminded once again that Toph was right. He didn't need Katara to verbally confirm anything. Sokka thumped him on the shoulder and Aang managed a smile for his friend and did his best to ignore the cracking sound his heart just made.


	31. The Aftermath Part IV

It was the day before the coronation and Zuko woke up when the first hint of sunlight peered through the windows. It was still quiet and he didn't hear any stirring in the outside halls. He turned over on his side to snuggle better next to the warm body beside him.

_Quiet._

He snapped his eyes opened when he realized that Katara was fast asleep. She had slept through the night for the first time since they got here. Maybe it meant she was handling the stress better...Maybe it meant she was just so exhausted that her body finally claimed the sleep it had been needing so badly. Whichever it was, she was sleeping. Her dark long lashes brushed prettily beneath her eyelids and her entire face and body was relaxed as she breathed evenly and softly against the red pillow.

Two nights ago, Iroh and Jeong Jeong had managed to thwart a poor attempt against the lives of the children that had been spending their time in Ursa's old chambers, resting and hiding from the third of the world that legitimately hated them. Two traitorous palace guards had managed to get as far as the inner halls before they were spotted and dealt with. Nevertheless, it was enough to convince the older men that the children would not be safe as long as the majority of the Fire Nation knew they were at the palace.

Only Zuko and Suki were aware of the attempt and they both decided to keep it from the others. Katara did not need more fuel for her anxiety.

It was decided that the children would be moved to the east wing of the palace where the empty servants quarters resided. It was the farthest end of the palace and discreet enough that they would be able to rest and wait for their family and friends in peace. Hopefully. Hakoda was on his way back along with the other Kyoshi Warriors, and Toph had yet to hear back from her parents in Gaoling. Zuko refused to leave the royal wing and Iroh or the others couldn't convince them otherwise.

"I won't be seen as hiding!" Zuko had said passionately "They will see me stand my ground and know I won't be easily put off. They already see me as weak, Uncle. I won't prove them right."

Iroh could not persuade the boy, and the Gaang reluctantly left the large chamber where they had been living the past couple days. Katara could not sleep in the servants wing and had spent the first night absolutely refusing to lie down for fear of the nightmares that would wake her up. It was ironic, since Aang had done the exact same thing before the invasion that summer and Katara and the others had helped him through it. However, no bed made of clouds or reassuring words could get her to go to bed. She had continued to heal Zuko and it took what little energy she had remaining. It hurt Sokka, knowing his little sister was hurting but he couldn't be the one to help her, and it tore Aang apart.

The group had been through so much together, and Aang was coming into the Avatar that Roku had wanted him to be. But even with all that power, he couldn't help his friend. He shared the frustrating feeling with Toph who couldn't wrap her head around what Katara was going through.

The second night, Suki had helped Katara sneak back into the royal wing and slip into Zuko's room. She had realized that Katara wasn't going to get any sleep without the presence of the only one who could calm her down.

Zuko had been extremely grateful. He had sat up with a start, fist raised and poised for defense when the door opened and Katara's tired face had peaked through. He had rushed to her and they collapsed together in an embrace while Katara sagged in relief against his shoulder. Suki had closed the door behind them and made her way back to the servant's wing without being spotted.

Iroh could say what he wanted and Sokka and Aang would protest, but this was for the best. They needed each other. That night, Katara slept, not the whole night through, but slept at the very least, snuggled in the arms of the one who loved her and comforted her with his quiet words and soft kisses.

Aang was handling the revelation much better than Toph and Suki were expecting. More than anything Aang wanted them all to be together and all right. If that meant Katara would go to Zuko to comfort over him, then so be it. He hadn't talked to her about his feelings for her yet, but now he was putting the conversation off. He was trying to accept the reality and move forward from it. Easier said than done.

It hurt more than he was expecting and wasn't easy to see Zuko and Katara so close. Every time his emotions boiled up to the point he wanted to scream or run or lash out, Aang found a place to earthbend where he could let off some steam. Toph noticed this and quietly joined him several times. They managed to destroy and rebuild an entire section of the royal walkways in one afternoon.

He focused on looking to the future and the love and support he always had from his friends. He spent the next two evenings discussing the politics and possible outcomes of the next months with Sokka who was still nursing his broken leg. Katara had done two healing sessions with him, but Sokka had told her stop. She was too tired.

Ending the war was not as simple as Aang had thought. Sokka did not paint a pretty picture or an easy road ahead. Just because Ozai and the fleet had been defeated, the Fire Nation as a whole was not ready to give up. The were on the cusp of complete world domination and its generals, nobles, and majority of its citizens were still intoxicated with the flawed beliefs of their forefathers: that they were better than others and that they deserved to rule.

The same crowd that had cheered for Zuko's death at the Ember Island play just weeks before, still cursed his name in the pubs and taverns and homes across the homeland.

No, it wasn't simple at all.

One thing that had gone well so far was the relationship with the Fire Sages. Sage Zurin arranged a meeting between the royal High Sage and Iroh where they worked out an understanding. Iroh was relieved. As long as he had the High Sage on his side, the other priests would follow. Though the Fire Lords in the past had stripped the sages of the majority of their power, the older men were still highly respected and had great influence over nobles and citizens alike. Iroh agreed with Zuko to give the Sages some semblance of authority again as long as they vowed to serve Avatar Aang over the throne. They had agreed.

The High Sage made a proclamation just the day before that he would be crowning Zuko as Fire Lord by the week's end. The locals had murmured but had not rioted or reacted too harshly to the news. As the defeated generals from the fallen air fleet were being brought home, Toph had made the rounds discreetly throughout the palace to find "the truth of the matter" as it were.

She picked out the generals that were sincere in their loyalty and alerted Iroh of the ones who were less trustworthy. It would be extremely crucial information to the old general when he hosted the first council meeting since the end of the war.

The meeting that was that afternoon, the day before the coronation, and Zuko was not looking forward to it.

No, he'd much rather stay in bed next to Katara and pretend they were back on Ember Island and there wasn't anything to do that day but spar with Katara and teach Aang. She sighed in her sleep and he froze, desperate to not wake her and let her sleep. There was a knock on the door and he cursed inwardly.

Zuko tossed a blanket over Katara's sleeping head, not willing to start any rumors if a servant spotted her, and slipped out of the bed to answer the door. The servant was holding a simple breakfast and tea. It was the first day since the cook had returned and Iroh and Sokka were thrilled with this development. The servants didn't seem too thrilled about anything, and the young man holding the tray just glared at Zuko. He didn't bow or lower his eyes in any form of respect.

Zuko would not let it discourage him.

"Thank you" he said, taking the tray gratefully. The servant stared at him for a second more before turning and walking away down the hall. Zuko sighed and closed the door, trying not to think about the uphill climb that stood in his future.

It had not even been a full week since the comet, and already there had been two attempts on his life.

People had wanted to kill him since he was eleven years old. Strangers and family alike. It must be some sort of cruel record.

Zuko set the tray of food down on the bed stand near Katara. He watched her sleep peacefully for a moment before leaning down and brushing some of her hair away to kiss the top of her head. He moved into the adjoining bathing room and took the opportunity he had to get himself a hot bath.

If he was about to join his uncle at this meeting he'd rather not smell like a stinking skunkupine.

When Katara woke up it was to the sound of rushing water and the smell of a warm berry muffin. She splayed her arm out, fully expecting to feel Zuko beside her. When she felt nothing but bare sheets still warm from the body that left, she sat up and blinked herself fully awake. Once she got her bearings and realized where he was, she relaxed. She reached out and grabbed Zuko's robe that he left in the room. She was wearing a nightgown that she assumed was Azula's, but there was the smallest taste of chill in the air and she quickly pulled on the extra robe.

His scent filled every fiber of the fabric and Katara leaned back against the head board with a sigh. She brought up the sleeve to her nose and took a deep breath. She still felt like she was sleeping and hiding in enemy territory, and more often than not she did not feel safe, but in this moment she was content. Still a little groggy, she leaned back against the pillows and waited for Zuko to finish up in the bathing room.

She had almost drifted off to sleep for a second time when she felt a tickle on her shoulder.

"You're wearing my robe" Zuko whispered to her. He slipped an arm around her waist and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her as she smiled and yawned.

"So I am" she said sleepily.

"I need it back" he said, pulling a finger through one of her wild bed head curls. Katara blinked her eyes open. He was sitting there in some red shorts with a towel around his neck. His hair was still damp and small droplets of water traced a path down his bare shoulders and chest. The lightning wound was healing wonderfully and Zuko moved with less and less pain. The skin was still scarred red, but Zuko was just happy to be feeling better.

"I don't want to give it back. It's warm" Katara teased, hugging the robe tight to her and unashamedly drinking in the sight of him, enjoying her view until she got down to the scar on his stomach.

The scar he had received because of her. The one she couldn't take away for him.

"I guess I'll have to take it" Zuko said, playing along and more than thrilled that she was feeling good enough to tease him. Katara tore her eyes away from the marred skin and back up to his eyes. He tugged slightly at the waistband and Katara tried to squirm away from him. Zuko decided to play dirty and resorted to tickling her, intent on finding the spot that would make her laugh until she was out of breath.

That spot turned out to be the underside of her left arm.

"Zuko, stop!" Katara laughed, rolling away and under the covers. Zuko grinned and jumped onto the bed, trying to pull her out from under the sheets. Her head resurfaced, cheeks pink, and she stared up at him with laughing eyes. Zuko stopped the torture and just stayed where he was, leaning over her as she caught her breath. She was so adorable and perfect.

The true happy and pure moments were few and far between and Zuko took the opportunity that he had.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Katara's little hands came up to his shoulders, then traced down his front as they brushed the small droplets of water away. Zuko's heart began to race and he knew she could sense his heartbeat. She smiled beneath his lips as she pulled the towel from his neck.

Her tender touches froze at the scar on his stomach and he broke the kiss, looking down to where she traced the star-shaped blemish on his skin.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. That broke Zuko's heart. He hated the pain in her voice.

"After the war I can get more oasis water. Maybe I can take it away; maybe if too much time hasn't passed and it's still healing I can..."

Zuko silenced her with another kiss, desperate to make her stop the parade of guilt she was tramping around her brain.

"Don't you dare" he told her when he pulled away. He said it with such intensity and his eyes blazed above her. "I would have stepped in front of that lightning a hundred times over if it meant you could be alive and happy. Out of all the scars I've been given in my life, this one's my favorite. Don't take it away. I don't want you to."

He hated the little droplets of water that had formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Zuko, I..."

"I mean it" he stressed, moving to lay beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly hoping to drill this moment in her head forever. "I love this one. I love you."

It was the first time he had said it again since they had been riding on Appa. What he had felt for her earlier that week seemed just like a shadow of what he felt for her now. Love was a strange mysterious thing.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, lowering his voice. Katara answered by rolling over and snuggling her head against his shoulder. Her arm came to wrap tightly around his neck.

"Yes" she replied softly.

They lay like that together for another few minutes, unwilling to let each other go and move from their warm soft sanctuary in the bed.

"I really do need my robe back, though" Zuko said, breaking the silence. Katara laughed and sat up to shrug it off. She handed it to him and he pulled it on and got out of the bed. She grabbed one of the muffins off the plate and started to munch on it while Zuko finished tying the robe on. He opened the nearby wardrobe and stared at his uniforms and armor that hung there. He hadn't worn any of it since he had left the palace earlier that summer.

"Are you ready for this?" Katara asked, coming up behind him and putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Zuko sighed and shook his head.

"No" he said honestly, "But when could I ever be ready for something like this?"

He reached for the first layer of the royal robes and lifted up the heavy fabric. Goodbye carefree loose tunics and slip on shoes. He would miss the freedom that anonymity brought.

He reached up to pull his arm through the sleeve and winced slightly when he extended his arm over his head. His stomach muscles stretched in the motion, and they were still a little sore.

"Here, let me" Katara offered. She helped him get his arm through the sleeve and then pulled the waistband around the front. He smiled at her and rested his arms at his sides while she fussed with the buckle.

"I can dress myself, you know" Zuko said. Katara nodded.

"Mhmm, but right now you shouldn't have to. If I had my way you wouldn't be going anywhere until your stomach and rib cage are completely healed" she said as she lifted up the shoulder brace and fitted it over his head. Piece by piece, the royal apparel turned Zuko into the awkward boy Katara knew him to be into the Crown Prince he was and the Fire Lord he would be tomorrow.

Zuko hesitated as he looked in the mirror. His hair still covered his eyes and brushed the back of his neck. He hated to put it up, but he couldn't go to the meeting like this. He reached for the comb but Katara stopped him.

"Let me" she said softly. In a blink of an eye they went back in time. They were standing on the balcony on Ember Island. The wind was blowing across the tree tops carrying the scent of the sea and the waves while the echoes of Toph and Aang's laughter carried up from the beach to the house. He was holding a Phoenix feather in his hand while Katara blushed pink as he braided her hair.

She had always wanted to return the favor.

He knelt down and she took the comb and gently brushed the hair back. She reached for a tie and managed to get the top knot formed neatly on the second try. She hesitated for just a minute. Zuko's headpiece was seated on the small table. He had brought it with him on his travels, though he had given up hope that he would ever wear it as the Crown Prince again.

Now it was the last day he would ever wear it. The crown would soon replace it.

She picked it up gingerly, like she was afraid of breaking it, and carefully pulled the piece over the top knot and fastened it in place with a pin.

Zuko stood up, the boy she knew and loved transformed into the regal powerful ruler that the world would soon know him to be. Katara smiled at him in the mirror. He looked...perfect. Handsome. Scar and all, she had never seen him look more beautiful.

But Zuko did not smile back. He looked at his reflection with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I don't look like her" Zuko said, his voice tight, "Not at all. I only look like _him._ His eyes, his hair, his nose, everything! The scar is from him, my temper is from him. Everything I hate about myself is from him." The reflection had shot him back to a very dark time of his life. A time that made him flush in shame and pain.

His voice was bitter and it cut Katara to the core.

"Zuko" she said softly, but not knowing how to comfort him.

"I won't ever grow my hair out" Zuko said. "It's small, but I won't do it. I'll never let it grow past my shoulders and I'll never have that stupid beard that he had. I might grow one like Uncle when I get past 50, but that's it!" He knew he was being petty, but the eyes of his father always stared back at him. He couldn't change that. He'd like to control what little about his appearance that he could.

"I'm sure you have something from your mother, even if you don't realize it" Katara said gently. Zuko nodded, suddenly remembering.

"I have a birthmark, actually" Zuko said. "My mother had the exact same one on the exact same place." He pulled up his robe and shorts beneath and pointed to a small brown mark that was shaped like a tiny flame blowing in the wind located behind his upper calf. It was small, but it was from Ursa.

"That's not all, Zuko" Katara said "From what you've told me about her, you have more Ursa than Ozai in you than you think. Your big heart. Your bravery and dedication you have for the ones you love. I've seen it in the way you are with Toph. I saw it every morning when Aang was pushing your patience to the limits but you kept on. When you followed Sokka to the most secure prison in the Fire Nation to rescue a man who was a stranger to you. When you helped me try and heal my heart by confronting the man who killed my mother. Then in countless other ways. No, Zuko, none of that came from Ozai."

She reached down and touched the tiny birthmark. It wasn't raised above the surface of his skin and was the size of small gold piece.

"This is a picture of what you were born to be." She straightened up and put her hand over the stomach where she knew the star shaped scar laid "This is a picture of the person that you are." She finally reached up and touched the scar on his face. He looked into her eyes intently, knowing she was saying this not to pacify him, but that she truly meant every word. "And this one is a picture of the man and ruler you become. Every time you step into a room, Zuko, your mere appearance speaks of the struggles you've been through to get where you are today. It will say that this horrible cycle of violence and war is over and that it _stops_ with _you._ "

Zuko broke away from her gaze and looked in the mirror. He'd never looked at his scar like that. He'd always thought that his people would look at it and be constantly reminded of his short falls and weaknesses. But Katara was right. It was so much more than that. It sent a message.

_No, never again. This stops with me._

If there was any message he wanted to get to his nation, that was it.

"Thank you, Katara."

He enveloped her in a hug and Katara melted into the embrace, happy that she could return some of the comfort that he had always been able to give her.


	32. The Aftermath Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." - Game of Thrones
> 
> "When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game. But you don't get a win unless you play in the game. Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it. You get nothing if you…Wait for it, wait for it, wait!" - Hamilton
> 
> My vibes for this chapter.

There was a knock on the door. Katara had just changed and was coming out of the bathing room. She immediately tensed up at the sound and Zuko held a finger to his lips. She nodded and backed out of view from the doorway. Hesitantly, Zuko opened the door a crack then relaxed when he saw Toph standing expectedly with her arms crossed.

"A bit jumpy aren't we?" Toph asked.

"Can you blame me?" Zuko replied, opening the door all the way.

"Guess not" Toph replied "How's Sweetness?"

Katara walked forward and smiled, happy to see her friend. "Better, Toph. I slept all night for once."

"Good" Toph said, relaxing a bit. "We need you back on the east wing, Katara. Sokka wants to talk to us about something." Katara nodded and looked up at Zuko. The meeting was in the next hour or so, and she was nervous for him, but didn't want him to know that.

"You'll do great at your meeting" she said softly. Zuko nodded and put a hand on her arm, still nervous about letting her out of his sight.

"Oh, would you hurry up?" Toph huffed "Kiss her, Sparky, and let's go. We don't have all day." Zuko pinked a little in the cheeks, but leaned down and gave Katara a quick, chaste kiss before letting her go with Toph. Katara gave him a small wave, then ran down the hall to catch up with the blind earthbender who was already stomping past Zuko's guards to the servant's hall at the other end of the palace.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. Toph shook her head, thoroughly frustrated and ready to let off some steam.

"I didn't get the answer I was hoping for" Toph replied shortly. General Iroh's explanation had made sense, but that didn't mean she liked the answer.

Twenty minutes later they walked across one of the many gardens into the east wing. Toph entered the first door on her right where the rest of the Gaang was waiting.

"What did he say?" Sokka asked eagerly the second Toph walked back into the room. Toph huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

"No. He said no."

"But why?" Suki asked, stepping forward to pull Katara into a hug. Katara was looking much better. The color had returned to her cheeks and she looked more rested than she had the night before. It was a good sight to see.

"Something about how the Fire Nation nobles and generals are all temperamental and butt hurt right now, and if we were to join the meeting it would make it harder for Iroh and Zuko to get them to compromise. They wouldn't like a bunch of foreign kids eavesdropping on them" Toph said dramatically with a small wave of her hand.

"Especially the ones who took out their air fleet, I guess" Suki mused.

"Wait, what are you guys planning?" Katara asked.

"Operation Team Avatar Ultra-Stealth 2.0" Sokka replied "We're trying to figure who we can trust and who we can't to help out Zuko. We wanted to sit in on the meeting this afternoon, but apparently General Iroh thinks it's a bad idea" Sokka said, deflated as he slumped against the side of their bed.

"Yeah, but what Iroh said made sense. I'd just rather blow the whistle on the traitors now, though" Toph said begrudgingly.

"Since when did the rules ever stop us?" Aang asked suddenly, who had been standing the corner quietly ever since Katara had come in. Everyone picked up their heads and turned to Aang in surprise.

"Rules always stopped you. They never stopped me" Toph replied with a grin.

"How are we supposed to sneak into the meeting? Have you been in that war room? There isn't even a table to hide under!" Katara pointed out, the whole idea making her nervous.

"No table, but the perimeter is draped with these thick red curtains. We could easily hide behind there and listen in" Sokka suggested, following Aang's train of thought.

"Toph, you'd be close enough to pick up vibrations while Sokka keeps track of who said what" Aang explained.

"All right good plan, but what will you, Suki, and Katara do?" Toph asked.

"Well I was thinking" Aang said, coming over to sit cross legged next to Sokka "All the nobles and generals should be at this meeting. The servants are busy preparing for the coronation tomorrow, and we could slip out of the palace and go down to the lower villages and talk to the locals. I want to know what they think about the war ending and what they think of Zuko."

"Isn't it kinda clear what they think?" Toph asked "I mean, I've only been here for a few days but I've heard enough talk around the palace to know Sparky is not their first pick." Katara nodded. She had experienced several hostile interactions with the returning palace staff in the past two days. The Fire Nation did not seem to take kindly to the foreigners in their midst.

"No" Sokka said, realizing what Aang was getting at "Think about it. The ones who benefit the most from the war are the generals, nobles, and royal staff. Of course they wouldn't like Zuko. War was how they got rich!"

"But the local citizens might have a different opinion. They're the ones who don't have to go into battle anymore" Suki added. "We could disguise as Fire Nation again and go talk to people." Aang nodded.

"Exactly. We don't know for sure what they'll say. When I was at that Fire Nation school all the kids were being taught that being Fire Nation was the greatest thing there was, and that Fire Lord Ozai was this perfect figure" Aang said.

"What a bunch of bozos" Toph commented.

"They don't know any better" Katara said sadly, remembering the small Fire Nation river village she had helped earlier that summer. No, there were no true winners in war. Someone always lost somewhere. Sokka clapped his hands together and stood up, leaning heavily on Aang.

"It's settled then. Toph and I will go spy on the meeting while you guys go take public opinion polls with the locals" Sokka said as he hobbled over to get his crutch. "As long as you're up for it, Katara. I know you've been doing a lot of healing and not a lot of sleeping."

"Actually, Zuko is doing much better and he made me stop the healing sessions yesterday. I actually slept last night too" Katara said, smiling at her brother to reassure him.

"Great! That means you can move back here with us!" Sokka said happily. He had been nervous about Katara staying in the royal wing, despite what Suki had told him.

"Actually, I think I'll stay where I'm at. I don't want to leave Zuko by himself" Katara told Sokka. Aang looked down at the ground, suddenly uncomfortable. Suki glanced over at Aang but he didn't meet her eyes. Suki sighed. The two would need to talk and clear the air at some point.

"Aww come on. Zuko's got his uncle. He'll be fine" Sokka said, not getting the point. There was an uncomfortable air settling in the room while Katara and Aang awkwardly avoided eye contact. Sokka, oblivious to it all, looked curiously at Katara while she blushed crimson.

"I just want to make sure he's ok" Katara said quietly.

"Well, we just want to make sure _you're_ ok" Aang said suddenly.

"I am, Aang. At least, I'm going to be" Katara said earnestly.

"Don't you think _we_ could help?" Aang asked. It slipped out before he could stop it. He just couldn't help it. He was trying so hard to take Iroh's advice, but the greater part of him still wanted to ignore everything he knew and just come out with it. His feelings. His frustrations. Everything.

"She's resting, Aang, that's the main thing" Suki interrupted. Aang let out a breath.

"Right" he managed to get out. "Well, we'd better change and head down to the villages then."

The three left the room and Sokka turned to Toph, eyes wide.

"Wait a second, does Katara like Zuko or something?" Sokka asked.

Toph smacked her forehead.

A few minutes later, Sokka and Toph were standing in the empty war room. The fire that usually burned across the front of the elevated platform and around the edge of the room was out. The throne stood empty and Sokka stopped to stare at it. The Fire Lords who had ordered the massacre on the air nomads, the death of his mother, and organized the war that had killed millions over the past century once sat in that spot.

Sokka shivered as a cold draft pulled through him even though the room was quite warm. _No, he couldn't focus on that._ The servants had already laid out mats in the room for the guests that would be arriving shortly. Sokka held a paper pad in his hand and quickly scratched out a rough diagram of the room, numbering each mat and intending on getting his hands on some sort of guest list later on.

"We'll write profiles on each guest, take note of the ones who willing to work with us and the ones that are strictly opposed, and highlight the ones who lie through their teeth" Sokka said to Toph. Toph nodded. Her excitement was mounting and she started looking for a good spot for them to hide.

"Over here" she said, walking over by the entrance to the room. "I'll be able to see everything from here. This is perfect."

"This is genius. They'll all be more honest and speak more freely if they don't think we're in here anyway. Those stuck up nobles have no idea who they're..." Sokka trailed off as Toph grabbed his arm and froze.

Someone was standing just outside the doorway.

_Close enough to hear every word._

"Who's there?" Toph called. There was a movement and the royal High Sage stepped into the room. He was the oldest of the other sages, and bore a gold crest at the top of his uniform. He was a soft spoken man and according to Iroh, had been among the first to pledge allegiance to Zuko.

"Please, don't be alarmed" the older man said, holding up his hands "My name is Fumihiro, and I am the High Sage. I promise not to tell anyone of your presence during the meeting. "

Toph frowned as she focused on the man's vibrations. So far, he was telling the truth.

"Why not?" she asked skeptically.

"Because I believe the Fire Nation needs this change. Our nation has been under rule of crazed men who hold too much power for too long. The young prince has much to learn, but he is my best pick for Fire Lord. Otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed to perform the coronation tomorrow."

Toph relaxed and nodded at Sokka. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will you be in the meeting?" Sokka asked. Fumihiro nodded.

"Of course, but as I said, don't worry. I'm very good at keeping secrets. Now you must hurry and take your places. The nobles are arriving and you don't want to be spotted."

Toph ran behind the curtains and Sokka hobbled with his crutches behind her. They were completely hidden and stilled just as people started filing into the room. They were talking among themselves in low voices and Sokka couldn't hear half of the whispers from his place behind the curtain.

They had been hiding for about a half hour when a hush went over the room. The perimeter ignited with fire and Toph took a sharp intake a breath as she felt the heat reach her face. She reflexively grabbed onto Sokka's hand.

The meeting had started.

Sokka peaked between the opening in the curtain. Iroh had entered before Zuko and had ignited the fire in the room. The room was dead silent as Iroh took his place at the head of the meeting. Guards snapped to attention and the back entrance to the room opened as servants pulled the curtains back.

Zuko stepped into the brightly lit room and instantly felt the eyes of the many nobles and generals zeroing in on him. He kept his head high and looked past them all to his uncle. The last time he had been in this room he had sat at his father's right hand as Ozai plotted to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground. The time before that he had been the unscarred 13 year old prince who had defended the lives of the soldiers that others would cast aside.

He opened his mouth to speak, hoping he would sound strong and unafraid and bold.

"Thank you for coming. Please, be seated."

Sokka watched as Zuko took his place on the left side of Iroh, centered in the room and in the middle of the crowd.

Iroh sat at _Zuko's right hand_. Chills crept up Sokka's spine. History was in the making.

Throughout the meeting, Sokka noted the people he was already familiar with. The royal High Sage, Jeong Jeong, and Sage Zurin. Ever so often Toph would nudge him and indicate a liar in the midst.

"Second row, third from the left. Big guy, across from General Iroh on the right."

Sokka wrote it all down on the pad, making note of names and details as quick as he could. So far, they hadn't learned anything that surprised them. A quarter of the nobles and generals were war-torn and tired. Their families had seen generations of war and slaughter, and the bloodshed had made them weary. The peace and new world order that Iroh and Zuko were proposing was starting to sound better and better.

Another quarter of the crowd was understandably skeptical, and listened to the others speak without saying anything themselves. The majority half that was left talked over each other loudly, forcing Zuko or Iroh to call for order several times. The flames in the room periodically jumped as tensions rose.

"Prince Zuko" one of the more vocal generals spoke up above the others finally. Zuko narrowed his eyes. He knew this general very well. He had been the one that had proposed the plan to sacrifice the young soldiers in battle all those years ago. He had been invited to the meeting out of necessity and because his family had served the crown for generations.

But Zuko knew the old bitter man would only see him as the weak child who spoke out against him and was punished severely for it.

"If I may address you all" the general requested. Zuko nodded barely, but his eyes were ice as he regarded the man coldly. The old general smothered a smirk beneath his beard and turned to the others gathered around.

"While I _admire_ this ambitious plan for peace, might I suggest a vote of confidence? Our dear prince has been absent from the homeland for many years, and while he has made some... _questionable_ choices in loyalty and companions, I believe at his heart he does love our nation and believes he is doing the _right thing_."

The speech dripped with sarcasm and blatant disrespect, but Zuko held his tongue. Iroh observed him proudly and said nothing as the others in the room nodded along in general agreement to what was being said.

Behind the curtain, Toph scowled and Sokka put a warning hand on Toph's shoulder. The last thing they needed was for Toph to bend rocks into the man's skull, which is what Sokka was afraid of happening. Toph wanted nothing more than to do just that, but she wasn't stupid.

"Most Fire Lords are not crowned before their eighteenth birthday, and while I understand these to be unusual circumstances, I suggest we opt to elect a temporary regent until our young prince is more... _grown_ and _learned_."

"And get ride of the avatar and the foreign scum while you're at it" one of the nobles added. This was met with hearty agreement and Toph's blood boiled. How Zuko was keeping his cool was beyond her. Beside her, Sokka took special note of that particular noble. The man was familiar to him but Sokka couldn't place the face and voice immediately.

But Zuko was barely holding on to his patience. The men could insult him, his intelligence, his honor, and everything else...but he drew the line at his friends. The noble who had called his friends scum was none other than the former governor of Omashu. _Mai's father._

Iroh saw Zuko lean forward and he moved to put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Before Zuko could open his mouth and tell the old general exactly what he thought of him (a poor idea, really, but justifiable all the same), the High Sage stood up and raised his hand, instantly quieting the room.

"My friends and countrymen, if I may speak a piece as well."

Zuko held his breath. If the High Sage agreed with the old general then it would spell disaster for him. Iroh met the eyes of the old sage. He had always held a difference of beliefs with this particular man, but Iroh still owed him a great debt from his past. A debt the sage had reminded him of in their meeting earlier that week. The man was clever and weighed his options carefully.

"It is true, Prince Zuko has made some decisions that we might not fully understand or agree with." There was a murmur of agreement along with a few chuckles throughout the room.

"However, after extensive conversation with him and the Dragon of the West, I believe he has a pure vision and only good intentions for the Fire Nation and the Fire Nation _alone,_ despite the presence of his foreign companions. Since our previous Fire Lord is currently behind bars, might I point out some valid flaws the Phoenix King made before his untimely and tragic demise to the young _twelve year old_ avatar?"

The room was deathly silent and Toph grinned. She was starting to really like Fumihiro.

"First off, Ozai appointed his mentally unstable daughter, Princess Azula, to take the helm of our great nation. I witnessed her madness firsthand and if there are any of you who entertain the thought of her as an alternative to Prince Zuko, I beg you to reconsider. Talented and powerful as she might be, she also banished the entirety of the palace staff and guard, even going so far as to send the Dai Li agents back to Ba Sing Se."

He paused and took in the reaction of the room. No one disagreed with him and he continued.

"Furthermore, the plot to _burn the Earth Kingdom_ to ashes was flawed as well. In his quest to make everyone bow to his will, he would have completely destroyed a people and country that would have been an invaluable source of future wealth and progress that could have fueled the Fire Nation's vision for generations. I suppose Ozai did not care to direct his attention to the yet unconquered North Pole during Sozin's Comet, preferring to be King of the Ashes instead of Lord of the tundra, penguins, and polar dogs."

There was an unmistakable ripple of laughter among the nobles and generals as the High Sage picked apart Ozai's downfall. Zuko did his best to conceal a grin as the High Sage voiced his father's faults in a way that Zuko could not.

"Having said all this, I believe it foolhardy to try to dethrone or oppose our rightful heir and destined leader without giving him the opportunity to prove his worth and leadership to us all. The boy has made mistakes, but then again, so did Ozai. I would not expect you to come to your decisions tonight, but know that the coronation _will_ happen tomorrow. You _will_ bear witness and you _will_ make your choice about what part of history you will stand on."

The High Sage sat back down to the echo of hearty agreements on all sides of the room.

Zuko let out the breath that he had been holding in. As much as he was grateful for the support, he knew it would not come without a price. Ruling meant keeping a precarious balance of favor and influence with the people who sat in this room. It was an intricate game with rules that were still foreign to him.

Information was ammunition. Emotions were weaknesses to be exploited.

He had learned this from Azula.

"We still have concerns, Prince Zuko. You will find the majority of us have too much invested in this conflict to let it go so easily" one of the nobles said.

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't expect any less. Sokka marked this man under the "sincere but salty" category.

"The High Sage is correct. We were being led by a madman in a sense. If Prince Zuko and General Iroh are willing to compromise, I can see a resolution to this conflict, a peaceful one at that."

 _Put him under "helpful hotman_." There was nothing prideful men did better than shift the blame of their mistakes on others.

As the meeting drew to a close, nobles and officers stood up from their mats and started to move from the room. Some of them pledged their loyalty and wished good fortune and Toph strained to hear the words above the noise in the room. Many of them were talking about the coronation the next day.

"I, for one, am very pleased to see this new direction for our nation. You have my full support, Prince Zuko, and I am _very much_ looking forward to the coronation. I'm sure it will all go according to plan."

Toph froze.

"Sokka, he's lying!"

"Which one?" Sokka asked straining to see. Everyone was standing up and he couldn't get a good look at who had just bowed before Zuko.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Toph said, panicking slightly. She wanted to rush out from behind the curtain but Sokka stopped her.

"Toph, you'll give us away!"

"But he's lying" Toph hissed. Her voice cracked as a lump rose up in her throat. They had to find out.

 _Zuko_ Toph thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She was already failing him. Sokka hugged Toph and kept his eyes on the group on the other side of the curtain.

The High Sage was among the last to leave and bowed low to the ground before Zuko.

"I look forward to serving you" he said sincerely. Zuko nodded. He was sure the High Sage and himself would have differences, but he was extremely grateful for the man's words. He had saved the meeting.

"Thank you for your support, Fumihiro" Zuko responded.

Fumihiro left the room with Sage Zurin, stopping briefly next to Sokka and Toph's hiding place. Sokka made eye contact and Fumihiro winked at him. Sokka let out a breath of relief as the sages left the room. They had made it through the entire meeting.

When the room was completely empty except for Iroh and Zuko, Toph burst from the curtains.

"Toph!" Zuko exclaimed in surprise. Toph didn't care what Sokka thought. She barreled straight into Zuko's side as adrenalin poured through her system.

"Which one was it? He lied. Zuko, there's something going to happen tomorrow!" Toph burst out.

"Whoah, calm down Toph" Zuko said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Were you there the whole time?"

Sokka looked guiltily at Iroh and showed them his pad.

"We wanted to find out who was trust worthy. We made notes on everyone. Maybe you can put names to the numbers I have here" Sokka said. Iroh took the pad with great interest.

"I'm sorry" Toph said to Iroh "I know you told me no. But I..."

"This is invaluable information, Toph. It would've been disastrous if you had been caught, but you weren't. Sokka, let's see if we can look at the invitation list and if I can help you identify some of these people" Iroh said, flipping through the pages. "I might have a few notes to add to this as well." Toph was surprised. Iroh did not scold her and even seemed pleased. Zuko caught a look at the pages and gave Sokka a side glance.

"Sincere but Salty? Tentative Traitor? _Helpful Hotman_?" Zuko asked. Sokka shrugged.

"Alliteration is memorable and poetic" he replied.

"I'll get the guest list and go through this with you" Iroh said.

"Someone said you had their full support and how much they were looking forward to the coronation tomorrow" Toph said, pulling the attention back. "And they were lying through their teeth the whole time."

"Toph, honestly, I'd expect that. At least a dozen of those people said that to me today and didn't mean it. That doesn't mean they're going to try something" Zuko said, trying to calm her down. Toph shook her head. She wasn't overreacting. Even now, the man's voice and inflections echoed in her head. She had a gut feeling that she couldn't shake.

"Zuko will be guarded heavily and be in the public eye the entire day, in front of everyone" Iroh said "There isn't much more that we can do. It is the nature of our situation."

Iroh was right. But Toph still didn't like it.

"Where are the others?" Zuko asked.

"Talking to your citizens farther down the mountain" Sokka replied "They're trying to figure out what the public truly thinks and maybe encourage some support."

"Another good idea" Iroh commented.

"Were they in disguise? Or did Aang just waltz down into a potential saber-tooth lion's den as the avatar?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Disguise" Sokka replied.

"And Katara was with them?" Zuko asked. Sokka raised an eye brow.

"Yes she was" Sokka confirmed.

"Well I hope they get more positive reactions than we did this afternoon" Zuko said, deftly steering away from the subject as Sokka continued to waggle his eyebrows at him. "Let's go over your notes. I'd like to learn as much as I can before the coronation tomorrow. I don't think I'll have a lot of down time after that."

"Are sure you don't want to talk about something else?" Sokka probed.

"Sokka" Toph groaned.

"I'm sure" Zuko responded.

Iroh followed the bantering group out of the war room, smiling and shaking his head to himself. He paused for a minute and turned to survey the room. The empty throne at the front of the room that had once called to him was silent. The throne he once expected to be his, then eventually Lu Ten's. What would be different in the world if that had come to past? Iroh knew better than to dwell on it and he snapped his fingers, putting out the fire and letting the room plunge back into darkness.


	33. The Aftermath Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Quick announcement. My family and I lost a dear friend this past week. It was unexpected and we are all in a bit of shock. I'm heartbroken and I need some time to focus on myself and my family. We were present when it happened and it just makes the whole situation even harder to process. I hope to be back within a month and I will probably continue to write throughout the break...it's just that right now I'm not feeling it. I'm not sleeping and my mind is somewhere else.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I promise I will be back soon.

"Suki, this is really itchy" Aang complained. A fresh coat of makeup had been applied to his head with strict instructions from Suki to not do anything that would induce excessive sweating. The headband was back along with everyone's Fire Nation colors.

They had gotten some new outfits from storage at the palace, and Suki and Katara wore plain dresses. They didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. They were able to catch a ride on a farmer's cart headed away from the Palace City to the villages at the foot of the mountain.

"I'm sorry, Aang. You only have to wear it for the day" Suki reassured him. The weather was beautiful and they received happy hellos and greetings from other carts and travelers on the road. When they reached the town, Katara tossed the farmer a coin in thanks and the group made their way to the town square.

"I was expecting to see more people" Aang said as he peered around shop stalls and alleyways. There were a few people milling about, but for the most part, the streets were empty.

"Look!" Katara said, pointing down the street. A troop of soldiers were coming up the street and Katara immediately tensed. She zeroed in her senses on every drop of water in the area, ready to pull it to her command if need be. She didn't register that Suki had moved to her side until she felt a soft touch on her arm.

"Relax. They're not armed. It looks like they just came in from port" Suki said quietly, motioning to the packs that all the soldiers carried. Men and women alike marched down the streets towards a tea shop at the end.

"Firebenders are _always_ armed" Katara shot back in response.

Aang started to follow the group when Katara reached out her arm and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Aang looked surprised.

"Following them" he said, as if it was obvious "If there's anyone that has an opinion on the war ending it's got to be the soldiers. They probably won't mind if a bunch of kids ask them some questions."

Katara couldn't argue with that logic, but she was still worried.

"Do you want to wait outside?" Suki asked. Katara shook her head.

"No, I'm coming" Katara said firmly. She took a deep breath and followed Aang who was already inside the tea shop with the soldiers. The shop was dark and Katara found Aang standing between two soldiers. They were murmuring about the lack of lights in the shop when suddenly every lantern and candle ignited at once.

"Surprise!"

Katara nearly jumped out of her own skin and into Suki's arms when a group of townspeople exploded from beneath tables and from the back of the shop. They had bended the lights on and the whole group was surrounded by grinning and laughing people.

Suki quickly realized that these were the families of the soldiers who had just come home.

Mothers ran to their daughters and sons, hugging and crying and holding them close. The soldiers looked stunned for a moment, surprised but elated all the same. Men were scooping up their wives or girlfriends and spinning them around. Katara watched in awe. The Fire Nation had men and women alike in their army and it was surreal to see such a mix of happy people at once. Women in uniform were clutching their babies to their chests as children of all ages ran around the room greeting people they hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a lot for Suki and a lump lodged in her throat. She deserved this same reunion. It was hard for her to put her boyfriend and team first instead of fleeing to find her girls immediately. She knew the other Kyoshi warriors were coming with Hakoda, but knowing that didn't ease the pain in her chest.

"Don't see your boyfriend?" a woman asked Suki, noticing the stricken look on the girl's face.

"No, my sisters actually" Suki replied, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't worry. They're all coming back to the homeland soon. The word on the street is that the new leadership is tired of the war and wants our soldiers home. Your sisters weren't on those crazy air contraptions were they?" the woman asked. Suki shook her head.

"No, they weren't."

"Well then I'm sure they'll be fine. You'll see them soon."

"What do you think of the end of the war? Doesn't it feel like you're...I mean _we're_ giving up?" Suki asked. The woman looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't see it like that. Three generations of my family have been lost to this war. I was in the military the second I turned sixteen and my father died in the Earth Kingdom about five years ago. From my perspective, we gave up too much already. The world already knows we are the greatest and most powerful nation on earth. That's good enough for me."

"And what do you think about the prince? They say he's going to become Fire Lord" Suki asked. The woman shrugged.

"I don't have much of an opinion about him. I don't know much about him other than his father sent him off to find the avatar when he was just thirteen. Sounded a bit extreme to me. I certainly don't want us ruled by a nonbender who lost his power to a vegan kid monk. That's just embarrassing."

The woman was a bit pompous, but sincere, and Suki stifled a laugh at the remark against Ozai.

"Why, what do you think of him?" the woman asked.

"The prince?" Suki asked. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what would be appropriate. "Uh, I think he's a kid...my age, that has a lot on his plate. He's going to need all the support and help we can give him."

The woman nodded, thoughtfully. Though she was raised in the Fire Nation and had been put through the schools, the woman seemed changed by the war. Another woman in uniform came up to her and she beamed and started a conversation.

"I hope you see your sisters soon" the woman said, before turning to her friend. Suki nodded in thanks then sat down on an empty chair in the corner and just watched the rest of the scene unfold. She clasped her hands in front of her and mentally replaced the soldiers in the room with the images of her Kyoshi sisters.

"Soon" Suki whispered.

The whole room was full of happy celebration. Katara had been separated from Aang in the crowd, and was looking for him when she spotted a toddler hobbling it's way across the floor. She reached forward and caught him just as his little head was about to bang against the corner of a chair.

"Hey you" she said. The baby had a head full of jet black hair and laughed at the stranger holding him. A long stringy stream of drool dropped off his chin and onto Katara's hand.

"I'm so sorry" a man said, coming up behind Katara "That one's mine. He's quite the slobber monster." Katara handed the baby back and wiped her hand on the back of her sleeve.

"Not a problem" Katara said. She quickly took in the man's appearance. He was a bit older, early 50s perhaps, and was decked out in full uniform. He certainly didn't look like a simple soldier. A woman came up beside the man and lovingly kissed the little boy on the cheek.

"Getting into trouble?" she asked the little boy. The baby squealed and reached for his mother. Katara's eyes widened. She knew that accent, the style of the hair, the clothes, and the sparkling green eyes. The woman was Earth Kingdom. The mother held her squirming baby and looked over at Katara.

"No, I'm not Fire Nation" she laughed. "No need to look so shocked."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" Katara said, shaking her head.

"It's quite all right." the woman said "Though now that the war is over, I'm hoping I don't have to stick out like a sore thumb as much."

"You never stuck out, Jinny" the man said lovingly. Jinny laughed.

"Of course I did. Let me tell you, it is so lovely to come out and mingle with everyone. I haven't been able to do that in so long." The couple moved away, leaving Katara looking dumbfounded. Jinny looked happy and comfortable, and the man looked thrilled to be out with his little family. It left Katara wondering if they had been hiding their relationship all this time.

It was a situation she hadn't ever really considered before. The war had spanned 100 years. Of course people would have grown up together and the nations would have mingled and married.

After all, she was in love with a firebender herself. Just like Aang had told them before. Being Fire Nation didn't automatically make you a bad person. It was why she couldn't hate the nation that had taken her mother from her. Before, she had projected all of that anger on the whole nation, specifically Zuko, but after traveling the Fire Nation all summer and even meeting the man who had killed her mother, Katara knew it wasn't so black and white.

The center of the room erupted into laughter and Katara strained her neck to see what was going on. A group of firebenders had gathered into a circle and were bouncing the same flame from hand to hand while a top spun in the center. When the top fell, the person holding the flame was expelled from the game, then they would start again.

And there, right in the center of the group, was Aang. He was excitedly playing along, tossing the flame to the next person in line as quick as he could whenever it was his turn. Each time the top fell and he was still in the game, Aang cheered and the grin on his face grew wider and wider.

He was enjoying the distraction. He wasn't sure how to act around Katara at this point and took the first opportunity to move away from her and Suki and find a distraction on the other side of the room. When one of the soldiers called for all firebenders to get into a circle, Aang had immediately joined them.

Before long, it was down to Aang and one other girl. She looked at him with a competitive glint in her eyes and Aang grinned back good naturally.

"C'mon Zhuyae! Don't lose to the bald kid!" someone called.

"I don't plan to!" the girl called back.

"C'mon kid!" one of the men cheered "Win one for the boys."

The top was spun and Aang and the girl tossed the flame back and forth at a furious speed. The top teetered, and Aang briefly considered cheating a bit with earthbending to knock the girl off balance. He decided against it, chiding himself and blaming Toph's influence on him. He held on to the flame a second longer than normal and spun it in a tight circle just like his air marble, then flung it back at the girl just as the top started to fall.

The girl wasn't expecting the unbalanced flame and it took her a second to have it burning normally before she could toss it back. The top clattered to the floor and Aang jumped into the air with a whoop as the boys in the room exploded into cheers.

Katara laughed and clapped her hands in celebration with the others.

"Never seen a trick like that!" one of the guys laughed. He leaned forward to give Aang a knuckle on the head, but Aang, having received one or two of the uncomfortable celebratory gestures from Sokka (Sokka called them Noogies and Aang called them painful), quickly jumped back. The makeup wouldn't fare well under such a greeting.

"One more game!" someone called. Aang looked around for Suki or Katara but didn't see them. He needed to make sure his arrow was still completely covered up. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the carnival incident. He managed to back out of crowded tea shop and outside. There was a bucket of water in the alley and Aang was quickly inspecting his head when he heard a stir behind him.

"That looked like fun."

It was Katara. Aang quickly stood up and spun around.

"It was" Aang said honestly. "These people just seem really happy. They've reunited with loved ones and families are back together. I asked what some of them thought about Zuko and honestly, they didn't have a lot to say. Zuko spent most of the past few years away from the Fire Nation. They don't know him that well."

Katara nodded, having overheard snippets of conversations and had deduced the same thing.

"There was one guy, though. He had been part of Zhao's forces at the North Pole. He said he saw Zuko try to save the admiral from the spirit, but Zhao refused the help. Zuko never told me about that. It made an impact on this soldier though, and he was very vocal about supporting Zuko as the new Fire Lord."

"Do you think people listened?" Katara asked. She wasn't surprised. Zuko had told her what he had done at the North Pole already, but as promised, she had not disclosed anything to the team that he had shared with her in private. Aang nodded his head.

"They don't like that half their army was taken out with the air fleet, but most of them seem really happy."

The discussion was keeping them away from the conversation that really needed to happen and Aang stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

"I was just checking to make sure my arrow was hidden" he said. Katara nodded.

"It is" she confirmed.

"Good."

"Yeah, great."

"Can't be too safe."

"Exactly."

They stood there awkwardly for another second.

"Aang, I have to tell you something" Katara began. Aang shook his head.

"No, you don't, Katara" he said sadly. Katara instantly noticed his tone. "I already know...about you and Zuko I mean."

There was a long pause and the two friends looked at each other in the alleyway, not sure how to have this conversation. Aang felt like his heart was cracking all over again. He saw the sympathy in Katara's eyes and he turned away. He did not want her pity. He did not want her to feel bad for him.

"Aang, I..."

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang interrupted her. "I'm sorry I didn't do all the right things or say what I should have. I just honestly believed that...that we would be together."

"Aang, we _will_ be together" Katara said stepping forward and turning him to look at her. "Just, maybe not in the way you had in mind. I said we were family and I meant every word of that. If you want, you can come live with us at the South Pole. You will never be alone and _we_ will _always_ be together. You will always have me there in some sense and I will always have your back."

"But as a friend" Aang said. Katara looked down at her toes. She immediately felt the rush of guilt for giving him hope and leading him on as long as she did. Now that she had been honest with how she felt about Zuko, she knew she had never felt the same way about Aang.

She should have told him right after their first kiss after the invasion. But she had been separated from her father again, Zuko had joined, Azula had attacked, then...then she had fallen in love. With someone else.

"Yes, as a friend" Katara confirmed.

"Why...why didn't you just tell me?" Aang asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was confused, Aang. I really was" Katara insisted. The night at Ember Island was less than a month ago. There had been a lot of heart searching and realizations that had taken place in the span of a few weeks. "And...I was scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"That if I told you I didn't have feelings for you that it would make you so sad and make it harder for you to learn fire and face Ozai. You were so stressed and I was afraid of making that worse" Katara admitted.

"You didn't think I would understand" Aang said in sudden realization.

"Well, what _would_ you do, Aang? The one time I told you I had doubts you up and kissed me! Right after you said you'd go into the avatar state because a stupid play had put me with someone else! That certainly didn't speak of understanding" Katara said, letting out a bit of steam.

"I knew that was wrong the second I did that. I never said I was sorry" Aang said.

"No you didn't" Katara said. There was the slightest hint of bitterness there.

"I'm sorry, Katara. It was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

Katara opened her eyes wide. This was not the reaction she was expecting. She was expecting Aang to shout. To throw something to the ground. To march off in a huff.

"Yes...yes, of course Aang. I forgive you" she stammered out.

"Maybe if I had acted different you would have felt different" Aang said. He had known Katara for a year and he could not wrap his head around how she had fallen for a boy she had only really known for the summer when he had been there so much longer. A boy who had betrayed her and hurt her so much in the past.

Maybe Katara wasn't the one holding on to things. Maybe he was.

_Your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted._

The wisdom of the Lion Turtle snapped back into his head. Aang had realized there was more than one way to be corrupted. His mind flitted back to the conversation he had with Iroh.

_Attachment is a self-serving sentiment based on fulfilling our own needs, while true love is selfless and is continually directed towards someone else instead of directed inward at ourselves._

Selfishness was corrupt. Aang would not let it control him.

"No, Aang. No matter what you had done. Even if Zuko had never come into our lives. We would have realized at some point that it just wasn't right for either of us. You might not see that now, but I truly believe it" Katara said. She did not want him to blame herself. She had enough experience with guilt to know that it did not help you in any sense of the word.

"I don't know if I can agree with that" Aang said, shaking his head.

"Are...are we still friends?" Katara asked hesitantly. Aang looked up and managed to give her a small smile.

"We were friends first, Katara. We will always be friends."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward to offer him a hug. Aang took a step back and held up his hand.

"But...I won't lie. It still hurts Katara. You didn't do anything wrong and you shouldn't apologize for how you feel, but it doesn't change the fact that _I still love you_...In the way that you can't love me. Maybe it's not the right kind of love. Maybe it's because you were the first person since I woke up that welcomed and accepted me and comforted me without question. But I can't just...be _over it_ like that" Aang snapped his fingers. "I think I need some space...and some time."

Katara lowered her arms and nodded in understanding.

"Ok" she said sadly. "But Aang?"

His large grey eyes met her swirling blue orbs.

"Know that I'm sorry too. I...didn't do it all right either."

"I forgive you, Katara" Aang said, echoing her own words. Katara nodded. She hesitated a second before returning to the tea shop. Aang stood outside for a moment and looked at his reflection in the bucket.

He knew he had his friends. But in that moment, he felt incredibly lonely. There was only one person he wanted to see in that moment, and it wasn't a surprise when he realized who it was.

The girl who had always been honest and upfront. He needed to see Toph.

It was nearly dusk when Suki, Katara, and Aang returned to the palace. They made their way across the dark courtyards and gardens to the one little servants house that had a light in the window.

Suki put her hand on the knob when the door suddenly swung open. Toph was standing there, arms folded.

"What took you guys so long? Do you know what time it is?" Toph all but shouted at them.

"No, do you?" Suki asked snarkily.

"Shut it sassy pants" Toph snapped "We've got a problem."

"Another one?" Katara asked. She was getting very tired of all the emergencies.

"Toph, wait. Let them rest. There might be nothing to worry about anyway" Sokka said, coming up behind Toph. Toph spun around and pointed a finger up, barely missing shoving it straight into Sokka's nostril.

" _Look genius_ , I _know_ what I felt, and if _I_ say there's something to worry about, then there's something to worry about!"

Sokka held up his hands in defeat.

"She's been going on like this ever since the end of the meeting" Sokka explained to them.

"Don't patronize me" Toph said.

"What happened?" Katara asked, taking a seat.

"Someone's going to try to kill Zuko tomorrow" Toph said bluntly. Katara quickly jumped like a spring out of the seat before her bottom could rest fully on the cushion.

"What? Again?" Katara sputtered.

"Again, again?" Suki asked. Katara blanched. Two agains? She had only remembered one.

"What do you mean _again, again?_ " she asked Suki. Suki flushed, not meaning to make the slip. Iroh had asked her not to inform the others about the traitorous guards who had attempted to sneak into the palace while they were all staying in the royal chamber. No point in making the situation more stressful with the information.

"The point _is"_ Toph interrupted "Was that someone at that meeting got acting all weird when they were talking about the coronation. Boomerang over here doesn't really believe me, and even Sparky is acting a bit thick. I need you guys help to make sure nothing happens to our new Fire Lord before he can become Fire Lord. If you haven't noticed, Zuko has a knack for almost getting himself killed."

"Absolutely. What do you want us to do?" Katara replied quickly. Sokka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Katara stared at him, realizing just then that Sokka had picked up the nervous tick from Zuko. It was a small observation that made her smile briefly.

"We...made a plan" he said "As a _precaution"_ he emphasized, turning to Toph. Toph frowned and folded her arms. "General Iroh told us that while it's important that the rest of the nation sees us at the coronation, the only one who should be up in front of everyone with him is the Avatar."

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Because the Fire Nation thinks we're a bunch of filthy foreigners and they won't like it if we're all up there in front of everyone" Toph explained. She calmed down enough to sit down on her mat on the floor and the group made a small circle. Sokka laid out a small floor plan of the courtyard where the coronation would take place.

"So here's my plan" he explained. "Aang, since you'll be with Zuko the entire time, you stick by his side and don't let anyone get near him. We have a few tricks up our sleeve. If there is going to be an attack tomorrow, _which there might not be_ " Sokka said, turning towards Toph. Toph scowled at him. "Then we are still better prepared than the attackers."

"How so?" Katara asked.

"Because we've got a motion detector in Toph. Any wrong step or suspicious person in that courtyard and she'll know. Not to mention we've got the blazing _avatar_ on our side" Sokka said, nudging Aang beside him. Aang grinned.

"I...I might be able to help too" Katara said slowly. Sokka nodded.

"Of course you can help, you'll be..."

"No...I mean, I can sense people. Not the same way Toph can, and I'm definitely not great at it, but I can tell if someone is approaching me from behind without looking" Katara said.

"How?" Aang asked. Katara braced herself, not really willing to let out this piece of information, but willing to help Zuko in any way she could.

"I...sense the water in their blood" Katara admitted. Aang's eyes widened.

"You...what?"

"I'm not _bending_ the blood, Aang. I just know it's there" she explained quickly.

"Yeah, I remember" Sokka said "It was how you knew Suki wasn't trapped in that cave in back on Ember Island." Katara nodded.

"So, my guess if there is going to be an attack, it'll be from the back of the coronation. If you hide in the building, behind the ceremony, Katara, you can make sure nothing attacks from the back while Toph keeps eyes...er feet on the front." Sokka said.

"Why wouldn't they attack at the banquet afterwards?" Suki asked. "It would be easier and there's more opportunity." Sokka's face darkened.

"Because my guess is the last thing they want is to see Zuko _actually crowned_ Fire Lord. I believe that _if_ Toph is right, then the attack will happen before that crown ever gets on Zuko's head. And it'll happen _in front of everyone_. They don't want to do this in secret, otherwise, Zuko would have already been attacked again. They want it to do it openly. They'll want the world to know" Sokka explained.

"Still, I'll be on a constant vigil before and after the ceremony" Suki insisted. Sokka nodded and pointed down at the floor plans.

"Agreed. You and I will be stationed at the back of the court. We'll keep watch there."

"So we'll have all sides covered" Suki agreed.

"Thanks guys" Toph mumbled. Aang nodded and put his hand on Toph's knee.

"Of course. Zuko is our friend and we won't let anything happen to him" Aang said sincerely.

"So...if no one has any questions..." Sokka said as he began rolling up the map "How was your day, Suki?" He leaned up and gave Suki a quick kiss. Toph made a gagging noise.

"It went really well, actually" Suki said. "We visited a total of three towns. There are definitely a few people disgruntled that it seems like the Fire Nation is just giving up, but the majority of the citizens seem really happy to have their soldiers coming home. Instead of working towards a war effort they can start focusing on themselves."

"Yeah, some of the soldiers even have married people from other nations. The war ending means they don't have to hide their love anymore" Katara said "And that's beautiful."

"There was that last town, though" Aang cautioned.

"Which one?" Sokka asked.

"It was the town nearest to the base of the mountain. It seemed a bit more upper class than the other towns we visited. They...didn't have kind things to say about Zuko. There's a good bit of the population that has made their living off the war. It's just like in Ba Sing Se" Aang explained "People play politics to make their way up in the world during conflict. People will always be people, no matter which nation they're from."

"There was that one couple, though" Suki pointed out. "We were making small talk in a shop and they asked us where our parents were. They said they had seven daughters and always worried when they see children alone."

"Yeah, and they said they were coming to the coronation and that they were excited" Katara agreed.

"So the entire Fire Nation _doesn't_ hate our Zuko" Sokka said, leaning back and resting his head beneath his hands. "Good to know. Hopefully those are the people that show up tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, it's late, and I need to get back to my room" Katara said, standing up.

"Don't stay by yourself, Katara, stay with us" Sokka urged. Suki cleared her throat awkwardly. Sokka didn't notice.

"Sokka, I'm not leaving Zuko alone. I told you this morning." Katara got up and turned towards the door.

"Katara" Sokka said. Katara paused and turned to look at her brother.

"Be careful, ok? If people are targeting Zuko that means you're in danger too. Just, be safe, ok?" he said to his little sister. Katara nodded.

"He took a lightning bolt for me, Sokka. I'll be ok. Goodnight everyone." Her eyes rested on Aang.

"Goodnight, Katara" Aang said softly. Katara smiled at him and stepped out into the evening air. She was about to shut the door behind her when Sokka slipped through and joined her in the doorway. He closed the door behind him, giving himself and Katara some privacy.

Inside, Aang made his way over to Toph.

"Twinkletoes?" Toph asked quietly.

"You were right" Aang said hoarsely, his voice suddenly stuck in his throat. He sat down with a thump next to her. Toph hesitated, then slowly moved her hand up to squeeze Aang's shoulder. Suki smiled sadly and quietly left the room.

Outside, Sokka caught Katara before she walked off into the darkness. He wanted to make a few things clear.

"Katara, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Sokka said earnestly. Katara nodded. Sokka breathed a sigh.

"Ok, good. If you ever need to talk...well, I'm here."

"I know, Sokka."

Sokka stood there awkwardly. He wanted Katara to tell him everything herself, but he didn't want to push. Katara sensed his disappointment and reached up to give her brother a hug.

"I promise. I'll tell you everything. Let's just get through tomorrow. We'll be back with Dad tomorrow morning and heading back home really soon" she said. Sokka nodded and gave her a small squeeze. He was glad she wasn't planning on hiding anything from him.

"Goodnight" he whispered. Katara's blue eyes glittered and molded in with the blue eyes of her brother. Two Water Tribe children that had traveled the world. It was a miracle that they had survived and still had each other.

Katara slipped out of Sokka's arms and deftly made her way across the dark courtyard and into the dark halls of the palace. She slipped past Zuko's guards and one of them cleared their throat just when she thought she hadn't been seen. She turned and the guard met her eyes with a twinkle. She blushed and quickly turned into the room. Palace gossip was not something she wanted to start.

Zuko was waiting up for her and she quickly got ready for bed and nestled into his arms.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she whispered to him, once they were settled together under the sheets. Zuko chuckled.

"I'm terrified. Does that count?"

Katara nodded vigorously and lifted up her head for a goodnight kiss. It was sweet and exactly what they needed. When they parted, Katara nuzzled her nose against his cheek. It was the first time today she felt completely and utterly safe.

"I love you" Katara whispered, tightening her hold around his shoulders.

"I love you too" Zuko whispered back. There was so much they needed to talk about. The meeting, the day in town, the conversation with Aang, the possible coup. But they both needed sleep.

Tomorrow would be a day that marked a new chapter in history. What kind of chapter that would be was yet to be decided.


	34. The Coronation Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and understanding. I did continue to write through the hiatus like I promised, though less on this story and more on others that will be posted later in this same series.
> 
> I am doing better and just putting one foot in front of the other. :)

"Wake up, Sokka!"

Sokka groaned and tightened his grip around Suki's middle. It was still dark outside, and there was no way he was getting up.

"Shh. No. Sleep, Suki."

Suki rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of her boyfriend's grasp. Hakoda was due to arrive at the capital early that morning and Suki wanted to be there to greet her girls the second they got off the ship. It had been a long few months in captivity for them, and she missed her Kyoshi uniform and feeling of normalcy.

"Come on, Sokka. Or Toph and I will go greet your dad by ourselves!"

Sokka sat up straight and blinked his eyes wide.

"That's right! Dad!"

He jumped from the bed and promptly fell flat on his face. His center of balance was all off as he wrenched himself up then propelled himself forward, the momentum sending him straight towards the door. It opened and Sokka ran smack into Toph. They tumbled to the floor in a mess of arms, legs, and angry protests.

"Watch where you're going!" Sokka sputtered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Toph snorted but Sokka didn't even want to hear it. He scooped himself up and stormed over to his bags. Aang had fallen asleep on the mats with Toph last night, and he sat up sleepily as Sokka began rummaging noisily through his clothes. They had talked a long time and Toph had admitted something to Aang that put a pit in his stomach.

She might stay in the Fire Nation with Zuko. Aang didn’t even want to think about that. He hated the very idea.

"Wait, I thought the coronation wasn't until later this afternoon" Aang pointed out as he yawned and stretched, ready to distract himself.

"Dad is landing in the courtyard this morning. I want to be waiting for him" Sokka said as he pulled a shirt over his head. Momo ran over from where he was curled up next to Aang and started trying to assist Sokka in emptying his bags.

"No, Momo. The belt, find the belt." The lemur chattered and threw a shirt out of the bag. It hit Aang square and the face and Aang laughed. 

"That's great, Sokka!" Aang exclaimed, "I'll go with you guys."

"No, Momo. That is Suki's hair tie. A belt. It's white. Stained. A little stretched out." Sokka turned from the lemur and looked over his shoulder at Aang. "Sure, come on. He's going to have all the released soldiers from the invasion force too. I want to make sure everyone was recovered ok."

Aang put a hand on Sokka's shoulder and Sokka paused his search through his duffel.

"They'll all be ok, Sokka."

"What if someone is missing?" Sokka asked, turning around to Aang. "What if something happened in the prison? You didn't see the Boiling Rock, Aang. You didn’t see what it was like for the prisoners. What if Haru and Teo got to the prisons just to find out that something had happened to their dads?"

"We've already talked about this, Sokka" Aang said comfortingly. Sokka shook his head.

"I've dealt with the guilt of the failed invasion, yes. But if something happened to one of them... _ actually happened _ , I don’t know how I can deal with that" Sokka admitted. Aang nodded, understanding Sokka's burden. But it was time for Sokka to finally let it go.

"Then you'll just have to see for yourself that they’re all ok" Aang said. Sokka paused then let out a deep breath. He managed a smile.

"Wait until everyone hears about how you defeated the Fire Lord. It'll be great having some people around who  _ actually _ want to celebrate that! And wait until the Fire Nation nobles get a look at the swamp benders. Do you think they'll be wearing clothes or just the bark from before?" Sokka asked, brightening up and pulling on his elusive belt.

"I don't know" Aang laughed.

"Naw, who am I kidding? They'll definitely just be wearing the bark!"

A few minutes later the whole group left the servant's quarters and headed to the airship bays at the end of the grand entrance. Katara met them at the royal plaza. Her hair was tied back into its traditional loops and she was wearing her water tribe dress again.

She ran to Sokka beaming, brimming with excitement.

"I know it's only been a couple months but it feels like ages. I'll bet Dad has so many stories to tell" Katara said. Sokka smiled. Katara still looked tired, but much better than she had in days. He was relieved.

"Where's his royal highness?" Toph asked.

"Getting poked and primped and scrubbed within every inch of his life" Katara replied with a laugh. "Since he's going to be Fire Lord today, he's now apparently incapable of doing anything on his own."

"As if you haven't been waiting on him hand and foot for the past few days" Toph remarked. Katara flushed but she didn't have a retort. As the group walked down the empty entrance court they observed all the construction going on. Servants and workers were already buzzing about the area in the early morning, repairing all the burnt and destroyed structures in the area.

Zuko and Azula's duel had caused quite a bit of damage, and the plaza was hosting the coronation that evening. It looked like the majority of repairs were already completed. The sound of hammers and construction was suddenly drowned out by the hum of a large engine. Katara shielded her eyes and looked up to see the large airship descending from the sky.

_ Dad. _

The whole group rushed forward, eager to be right there when the ship touched down. The second the motors shut down and the main doors opened, Katara and Sokka rushed forward. Hakoda didn't even wait for the ramp to be lowered before jumping down and pulling both his children into his arms.

"We missed you, Dad!" Katara murmured, her arms tight around her father's neck. She felt the wet stream that coursed down her father's face as he thanked the spirits for the joy of holding both his children in his arms again.

"Iroh told me what you did. I am so proud of you both" Hakoda said, once he finally sat them down. "How's the leg, son?"

"Eh, this? I'm right as rain, Dad. Were...were you able to find everyone ok?" Sokka asked hesitantly. There was a murmur of voices and Sokka turned to see the faces boarding off the ship. Teo and Haru were among them and they raced over, their faces beaming with joy.

"We aren't missing a soul" Hakoda said in understanding. Sokka's eyes were wide as he watched every water tribe warrior, old friend, and swamp bender get off the ship. His burden slipped off his back and he turned back to Hakoda and leaned up against him.

"We even picked up some new people" Hakoda remarked. 

Suki was holding her heart with both hands as the released prisoners filed down the ramp. At the first flash of green and gold she screamed with joy and ran up the plank into the arms of her sisters.

"Suki!" they cheered excitedly. In a second, Suki was surrounded on all sides with Kyoshi warriors. They all had their makeup on and were dressed in their armor. It had been so long.

It didn't matter that they were in the Fire Nation. As far as Suki was concerned, she was home at last.

"I brought you your uniform" one of the warriors said, offering Suki a neatly folded bundle of green. "We were able to recover everything but your fans. I'm sorry."

Suki wiped the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes and took the little bundle gratefully.

"Thank you, Ilise. It's ok. I actually have a new set now." Suki reached into the folds of her dress and proudly presented the fans Sokka had made her. Ilise took them with wide eyes to inspect the craftsmanship.

"Hakoda told us what happened to you. We were so worried, Suki!"

"It looks like you're ok, though. Are you actually friends with the prince?"

"His name is Zuko, and yes. People can change, Ilise. And Zuko is one of my good friends now" Suki said proudly.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Ilise said slowly, "Because...we might have added a new member to our group." Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked hesitantly. There was no further explanation needed as a pink acrobat came skipping into the group, intent on pulling Suki into a bear hug.

"Hello!" Ty Lee squealed happily.

"Suki!" Sokka hollered. He had been watching the happy reunion and was giving Suki some space, but when he saw Ty Lee skipping through the small crowd towards his girlfriend he didn't hesitate. He completely forgot about his cane and threw himself at the potential threat. A sharp stab of pain went through his leg, but he didn't care.

"Someone help!" Sokka squawked on the ground as Ty Lee tried to push him off her. "I found an imposter!"

"Relax, silly" Ilise said as Suki pulled Sokka up. 

"Ty Lee was imprisoned with us" one of the girls explained.

"What? Why?" Suki asked suspiciously.

"Because Azula was about to hurt my best friend and I wouldn't let that happen. We both got thrown into prison" Ty Lee explained.

"Wait. You and grumpy girl who sighs a lot were imprisoned with the Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka asked. Ty Lee nodded happily.

"And I've heard so much about you, Suki! I wanted to say I’m  _ so sorry _ for attacking you and for trying to steal your boyfriend! I promise, it'll never happen again" Ty Lee said passionately.

"She gave us chi blocking lessons. She's honestly quite good, Suki" Ilise said shyly. Suki narrowed her eyes. She  _ certainly  _ didn't need a reminder of how good Ty Lee was. 

She spotted Toph standing uncomfortably to the side as people were filing off the airship. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Toph, come here for a sec" Suki called. Toph turned her head towards Suki and walked over.

"What's up?"

Suki stood in front of Ty Lee and crossed her arms. 

"We’ll find out if you’re telling the truth or not. Ty Lee, do you swear your allegiance to the sisterhood of the Kyoshi Warriors and pledge your loyalty to Fire Lord Zuko? Do you promise to uphold our values with integrity and all truth?" Suki asked bluntly.

"Oh my gosh. I swear it. On my life. Is this the pledge? Do I need to memorize that?" Ty Lee said breathlessly.

"She's not lying" Toph told Suki with a shrug.

"Fine. You're in" Suki relented. Ty Lee whooped and did a back-flip immediately.

"We're going to be best friends!" she exclaimed happily. The torrent of vibrations reached Toph's toes and she made a face. 

_ What was with this girl? _ She was exuding way too many sunshine and rainbows for Toph's taste. The prancing footsteps reminded her of Aang if he had too many sweets. The girl was literally spinning around everyone.

"Well, have fun with Mrs. Tornado Top over there" Toph told Suki with a grin.

"Tornado Top?"

"Does she remind you of anything else?" Toph asked. She turned again, looking for one particular set of footsteps. She was not disappointed.

"Duke!"

"Toph! How many times do I have to say, it's  _ The _ Duke!"

On the side, Katara and Hakoda watched the groups chatter happily. No one seemed nervous about being in the Fire Nation, and Katara was relieved. She had a tight grip on her father's hand and never wanted to let go. There was so much to discuss. When would be the right time?

If the past couple weeks had shown Katara anything it was that sometimes there wasn't always the perfect time to speak the truth. She wasn't going to put some things off anymore.

"Dad, we need to talk" Katara said quietly.

"Of course, Katara. We have a lot to catch up on" Hakoda agreed. "But right now, I'm just glad you're safe."

"I found the man who killed Mom" Katara said bluntly. Hakoda sucked in a sharp breath and met the blue eyes of his daughter that mirrored his own.

"You...you did what? How?"

"I went looking for the man after we separated at the air temple. I found him. I need to tell you so much Dad. It can't wait. It just can't" Katara said, her lower lip trembling. Hakoda swallowed back the lump that had filled his throat. None of this was right. His daughter shouldn't have had to even think of such a thing, much less be able to do it.

"Ok, we will. Let me meet with General Iroh and get everyone situated. We have to figure out how to get all these people home after the coronation tonight. But, we'll talk right after then. I promise" Hakoda said quietly. Katara nodded. Her chest tightened as she thought of everything she needed to tell her father. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Ugh, get away from me _.  _ What  _ is it _ with you people and clothes?"

Katara snapped her head up. She knew that voice. Mai was shaking her head and backing away from the Swamp Benders in disgust. Ty Lee spotted her and quickly left the circle of Kyoshi Warriors to stand by her best friend.

"Mai! I was wondering what was taking you so long to get off!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily, reaching for Mai's hand. "Where's your dad?"

"I don’t know" Mai replied.

"Oh. Well I'm sure he's been really worried about you. I'm sure you'll see him soon" Ty Lee said optimistically. Katara approached hesitantly. She wasn't comfortable with being around either girl (this was Zuko’s ex after all), but Mai had been the one that had saved her family. That at least deserved a thank you.

"Hi, it's Mai right?" Katara began. "I wanted to thank you for what you did back at the prison. You saved my family and friends."

Mai looked Katara up and down and narrowed her eyes. "I could care less about them" she said bluntly. "I did it for Zuko." She raised her eyes and spotted a lone figure walking up the courtyard. She brushed by Katara like she was invisible and focused all her attention on the approaching man. Ty Lee stood hesitantly next to Katara. 

“I don’t think this is going to go well” Ty Lee said softly. Katara looked at her, unable to decide if Ty Lee was talking to her or not. Ty Lee stared at Mai’s back as her best friend came face to face with her father, Ukano, who she hadn’t seen in months.

“Dad” Mai said in greeting. Her voice was neutral and her eyes didn’t flinch, but beneath it all she was shaking inside. She had been surprised to get her father’s letter, but it had only said he would be there to get her when she landed. 

“Mai” Ukano replied in the same tone. “Your mother and Tom-Tom are waiting to see you.”

“They want to see me?” Mai asked, the surprise clipping her tone. Her father narrowed his eyes and Mai tensed as he reached up and grabbed her arm. 

“Yes, of course. We’re a  _ family _ Mai.” His voice was cold and Mai could easily read beneath the layers of the words. He squeezed her arm slightly. “We’ll talk when we don’t have an audience. For now, let’s go.”

“I have to see Zuko” Mai interrupted. “He’s here and I haven’t seen him since…”

“Since you traded your freedom and the status of your family for a boy who hasn’t asked about you since?” Ukano said in a low voice, “Yes, I’m aware. And the  _ only _ reason I’ve come to get you now is because that  _ boy _ is set to be Fire Lord, and  _ you _ saved his life. You either work that angle, or I’m going to get a different plan.”

The words slapped Mai across the face as it all clicked for her. 

The message had come across loud and clear. The only reason why her father still entertained the idea of Mai returning to the family was because of the potential position she was in with the future Fire Lord. Mai knew how the game worked. She’d even played it herself on occasion. 

But what had she decided those months ago at the Boiling Rock?

_ That she was done being a Pai Sho tile for people with power, and she was going to be who she was for what she wanted and loved. _

The sacrifice she made that day wasn’t just for Zuko. No, she had freed  _ herself. _

Ukano fully intended on milking every bit of influence he could from Mai’s relationship with Zuko. She had been gone so long that she had nearly forgotten how her life was ruled by her father’s social standing. What would be his alternative if she declined to be his little mole?

“What  _ plan?” _ Mai asked.

Her father did not elaborate and Mai paused for a moment before following him out of the courtyard. Today was the day of the coronation and from the letters the Southern Chief had read them on the airship, Zuko had been recovering from a nasty lightning strike. That was a plausible reason for why he hadn’t gone looking for her the moment he defeated Azula.

One glance told her that the palace was heavily guarded, and their eyes followed her and Ukano's movements closely. Ukano got into the waiting carriage and waited for Mai to catch up. 

She paused and turned to look at the entrance to the palace. Just beyond those doors and down a few halls was the boy she had risked it all for. 

How much more was she willing to risk? If she had managed to escape the grasp of Azula alive, couldn’t she also do the same with her father? What would she be risking? More importantly, what would she be  _ gaining? _

Mai didn’t know. One thing was for sure. She was already a part of the game, and the next moves were up to her.

The greater half of her wanted to blow past those guards and find Zuko. But what would that get her? Seeing as it was the day of the coronation, she doubted she would even get time to speak with him. 

Maybe the best move she had was to show up at the coronation, radiant and regal like the noble she was, and make a statement to the crowd around her. She was confident enough to march up to the new Fire Lord and mark her claim in front of every young Fire Nation girl in the nation. 

Step one was to eliminate the competition. Even if Zuko had his own ideas about their relationship, he wouldn’t try explaining it to the crowd of his citizens who would immediately romanticize the situation. 

If she made it public, it would buy her time and cement her place. She and Zuko could figure out the details in private, and she knew he would be glad of an ally. 

Her father could think he had her under his thumb all he wanted. She would not do anything that she didn’t want to.

She stepped into the carriage next to her father.

“Well, I’ll need a dress for tonight. Do we have anything from our house or did  _ you lose it all?” _

She was playing with fire, but she couldn’t resist. Ukano narrowed his eyes, but his equally stubborn and hard headed daughter did not flinch in her gaze. Her face was stony and unreadable. 

“We will find something” he said shortly. 

The carriage lurched forward and her father turned his head away. Mai felt a knot form in her stomach. She would have to step carefully going forward. 

Over at the parked air ship, Sokka watched the two leave. The man had looked familiar and Sokka suddenly understood why. 

_ "And get rid of the avatar and the foreign scum while you're at it." _

He was one of the cantankerous men at the meeting and the previous governor of Omashu. And he did not like Team Avatar. Toph had cleared Ty Lee, but Mai was another story. No one seemed to notice how the two had stepped out of the courtyard. They didn’t notice the interaction that seared tension through the air. 

But Sokka noticed. 

Mai might have saved Zuko's life, but Sokka still didn't know  _ why. _ All he knew was that he had just watched her have a quiet, tense conversation with her father who seemed to be very anti-Zuko. Except for that one conversation he and Zuko had on the porch at Ember Island, Zuko had never brought Mai up again since the Boiling Rock. Sokka never gave it much thought, but now he did. 

Mai was the girl who had sacrificed herself for Zuko. But she had also been the same girl who had been willing to give up her baby brother to the enemy if it meant retaining control of King Bumi and staying in the good graces of Azula. 

And now Katara and Zuko were involved in some way. Things had changed.

He would watch that whole situation carefully and quietly. No one was going to hurt one of his closest friends or his sister.

Especially his sister.


	35. The Coronation Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a conversation in this chapter between Aang and Iroh that I wish could have made it into the show in some shape or form.
> 
> Grief isn't something you let go of. It changes its form over time, but it stays with you for life. I've lost a host of people, many of them during my childhood. I've never fully let go of that pain. I have peace, yes, but sometimes it still hurts. And that's normal and totally ok. I'm not any less of a person for grieving, even for people I have lost years ago.

Zuko was getting prepped for the ceremony with more attention and primping than he had ever had in his life. And he hated every second of it. He stared in the mirror as several servants polished his shoes, tied on his armor, and put his hair up. If he thought he looked like his father before, there was no denying the resemblance now.

Zuko swallowed hard and looked away. One day he would stop seeing the crown as a reminder and symbol of his trauma. But for now… He put his hand over his stomach where the star shaped scar lay. 

_“You have more Ursa than Ozai in you than you think.”_

Katara’s words came back to him. He had to believe them. Finally prepared, Zuko turned to the door as the servants moved away from him. 

Today he would become Fire Lord. 

_Agni, he wasn’t ready._

The majority of the ragtag group had stayed at the airship while Hakoda and the Kyoshi warriors accompanied the Gaang back to the palace. They were due to have lunch with Zuko and General Iroh before the coronation guests started to arrive.

When he walked into the large dining hall everyone stood at attention. Zuko instantly noticed Hakoda and the line of green on one side. The Kyoshi warriors had returned to Suki. Zuko could not be happier for his friend. What surprised him was the splash of pink at the end of the row. Ty Lee was practically bouncing in her seat. 

“Looking sharp, Hotman” Aang said, breaking the hushed silence that had fallen over the room. 

“Or rather, he’s looking _fire”_ Sokka quipped with a grin. “Get it? Because he’s…”

Onlooking servants quaked at the lack of proper decorum, but it was just what Zuko needed to break the tension. He relaxed ever so slightly and took his place at the head of the table, though his eyes kept skirting over to Ty Lee.

_Why was she sitting with the Kyoshi warriors? If she was here, then where was Mai? Were they released together? Is Mai ok?_

Too many questions.

“Chief Hakoda, it is good to see you again. Thank you for everything you did to release prisoners of war around the nation. It is a crucial part of ending the tensions.”

Hakoda nodded. He was extremely uncomfortable in the royal setting and felt out of place in the royal dining hall. The boy that had helped rescue him earlier that summer was now decked out in the royal colors and robes of the Fire Lords before him. He stood stiffly, and though he spoke strongly and seemingly confident, Hakoda was sure the boy felt awkward too.

That made two of them.

Zuko motioned for them all to be seated. Katara was directly on his right and he jumped slightly when she tapped him on the foot beneath the table. 

He took her breath away when he walked in. He was even more dressed up than he had been the day of the meeting, and he looked older beneath the heavy robes. If he wasn’t feeling certain of his new position, he was hiding it well. 

Zuko made eye contact with her and she managed to give him a comforting smile. 

The dinner was long and a bit awkward. General Iroh joined them a few minutes later and managed to keep the flow of conversation going. There were watchful eyes on every corner of the room and it unnerved them all, especially Katara. 

Ty Lee told everyone how she bonded with the Kyoshi Warriors, but the longer the talk went the more Toph felt like she was going to pop. They didn’t need to be having a luxury dinner right before the coronation. They needed to meet with Zuko and General Iroh and tell them their plan. Time was running out.

Aang was seated on Zuko’s left and was trying to play the part of the somber and wise Avatar, and Toph had had enough of it. 

“The Kyoshi Warriors have volunteered to act as extra security at the coronation tonight” Suki was saying. 

“That’s very generous, Suki. But Avatar Aang will be the only one accompanying Zuko in the actual ceremony” Iroh stated, with a sidelong glance at the servants and guards who were standing about the room. 

Iroh had to keep a balance between pacifying the Fire Nation, creating an aura of peace and open communication with the other nations, all while not insulting the fire benders and their abilities. Having Earth Kingdom warriors openly posted at the coronation might bring up some issues. At least Azula’s Dai Li agents had worked from the shadows. 

Toph straightened up. The conversation was where it needed to be. It was the perfect time for Aang to speak up.

Toph discreetly bended Aang’s chair forward and shoved his stomach against the edge of the table. Aang took a sharp intake of breath as his gut hit the corner. Zuko looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Huuhh, um, sorry. Needed to scoot forward a bit” Aang stammered out. He glared over at Toph.

“ _S_ _ay something!”_ Toph mouthed to Aang, jerking her head towards General Iroh. Aang shook his head. This was not the place. Aang wanted to address the security issue when he and Hakoda met with General Iroh after the meal.

Toph wanted it to happen now. 

When Aang didn’t speak up, Toph shoved his chair forward again. The situation was starting to feel very reminiscent of their first meeting. Aang felt his chair vibrating and stopped himself from crashing into the table with some earthbending of his own. 

He slid _her_ chair forward in retaliation, and Toph grunted as her stomach hit the table. 

“Mai will be coming to the coronation with her family tonight. You’ll get to see her then, Zuko” Ty Lee was saying. Zuko nodded, just halfway listening. Whatever was going on between Aang and Toph was distracting. 

He needed to properly thank Mai for saving his life. Though they didn’t have any future as a couple any more, Zuko knew they both would always look out for each other. Mai was one of his oldest friends after all.

Toph scowled. The conversation had moved on from the security issues at the coronation. 

“About Mai and her father” Sokka said, leaning forward, both elbows on the table. The servants on the sides of the room grimaced. They were dealing with savages, indeed. “Wasn’t he the governor of Omashu at some point?”

Ty Lee nodded. Zuko shot his head up to look at Sokka. He knew where Sokka was headed, and he wished he could cut him off at the pass. Sokka had connected the dots and knew that Mai’s father was the one who had insulted his friends at the meeting the other day. 

“Yes! Though the family has moved to the mainland now. Her little brother Tom-Tom is _so_ cute!” Ty Lee replied enthusiastically. She didn’t know what Mai was dealing with in her family right now, but she would let Mai herself explain the situation there to Zuko. 

“Interesting” Sokka said slowly as he stroked an invisible beard on his chin “So he’s a high ranking official I’m assuming.”

“Yes, well he was until…” Ty Lee trailed off, not sure how to handle the particular subject. 

“Until Mai betrayed Azula at the Boiling Rock to save Zuko” Katara interjected. Zuko squirmed in his seat. The conversation was not going in a great direction. 

_How does one shut up Sokka?_

“Yeah, and wasn’t it Mai’s servant who tried to kill Zuko the night after the comet because she lost her job with Mai’s family?” Toph chirped. Zuko grimaced.

_And how does one shut up Toph?_

“Oh, I didn’t know about that. That’s terrible” Ty Lee offered. Toph smirked. This was the perfect way to direct the conversation back to where she wanted it.

“It _is_ terrible. What’s even more terrible is that other people might try and do the same thing at any time. I don’t know. Maybe even _tonight”_ Toph pointed out loudly.

“However unlikely” Sokka interjected. 

“Not that unlikely” Toph countered. 

“Well I’m sure Mai knew nothing about it. She’s been really worried about Zuko and can’t wait to get back together with him” Ty Lee said, interrupting the rising tension and suddenly making it _so much worse_.

Iroh and Katara simultaneously choked on their tea while Zuko turned a bright red color. Toph snorted and Suki made a face.

“Well, Mrs. Slice and Dice is going to have quite the surprise when she comes back and finds out…”

Zuko stood up abruptly. His face was extremely red all the way up to his ears. 

“ _Toph._ Do. You. Mind?” he asked, raising his voice. 

“Not. At. All.” Toph shot back as she blew her bangs out of her face. 

“I’m missing something” Ty Lee said slowly as she looked from Zuko to Toph. Neither one looked like they were about to back down, locked in a spat and petty competition that usually only existed between siblings.

Katara looked extremely uncomfortable. Hakoda looked confused. Sokka looked entertained while Aang stood up and put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine. We can discuss all of this later” Aang told Zuko softly. 

“Or I can just fill Lady Jitters in” Toph offered.

“Lady Jitters?” Ty Lee asked, confused. 

“I think a discussion later is a great idea, Aang” Iroh interjected. Zuko looked down at his friend who urged him to ease his temper a bit with big earnest grey eyes. 

“I’m not hungry anymore. How about now?” Toph asked. 

A few minutes later, eight people packed into the small study where Iroh assured them they could speak in confidence. 

Suki left Ilise in charge of the Kyoshi Warriors and their new recruit, Ty Lee. She was hoping that this little meeting would clear up all the confusion, and hopefully the Kyoshi Warriors could still act as security.

Iroh sat in the chair behind the desk while Hakoda took the seats across. He and Iroh began to discuss how to get all the released prisoners of war back home after the coronation. Toph leaned up against the wall, still ticked at Zuko, and absently picked at her fingers.

“If we could all settle down a little bit” Iroh suggested as he looked up at his still steaming nephew. Zuko sat down next to Hakoda, shifting between glaring at Sokka then Toph.

Katara sat on the arm rest of the chair next to Zuko and put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly without thinking too much about the gesture.

Hakoda watched the small interaction and his eyes widened. Last time he had been with the group, his daughter couldn’t stand the prince. Katara needed to tell him a lot indeed.

Suki tried to get Sokka to relax, but gave up after a while. 

“Ok, let’s talk” Zuko started out, his volume still a few notches up. “What was that all about?” 

Toph huffed. “I’ve been warning you all that something is going to happen tonight. We came up with a plan, but need to let you and General Iroh and Chief Hakoda know about it!” Toph said, straightening up, “But instead, we’re making small talk around the table about what color the napkins are going to be and whose ex-girlfriend is going to show up. Do you guys realize how pointless that is?”

“Sure, then just announce your whole scheme to a room full of servants and guards that _may_ or _may not_ be on our side!” Zuko shot back. “And you know what? I think we _should_ talk about Mai. What’s with the interrogation, Sokka?”

“Hey, it’s probably not right to judge by family, but I don’t trust her. Her dad picked her up when the airship landed this morning and they exchanged some pretty tense words. All I know is her dad doesn’t like us, and he probably has influence on his daughter. We don’t know what we’re getting with her” Sokka pointed out.

“She saved my life, Sokka” Zuko reminded him. “I owe her.”

“And my gut is telling me she’s going to be collecting on that debt for a very long time” Sokka said earnestly. 

“Why are you beating around the bush? Your ex-girlfriend is going to make a scene at the coronation tonight” Toph pointed out. 

“Mai is smart and cunning, but not dramatic. I wouldn’t expect her to make a scene anywhere” Zuko replied. “And Mai doesn’t know she’s my ex, _yet_ . She needs to learn about us from me _and only me._ She deserves that. How can I make sure that conversation happens if you decide to announce it to the world, Toph?”

“I find it hard to believe that the whole nation would take such an interest in your love life” Katara said quietly. 

“I’m afraid marriages in royalty are far from simple romantic decisions” Iroh explained, speaking up for the first time. “Matches are carefully planned political moves and it is one of the first things a young Fire Lord decides after ascending the throne. It stabilizes his position and creates allies. Considering Zuko’s position, it is a decision he will have to make soon. Until he does, people will scheme and discuss the possible outcomes from day one.”

“Oh” Katara said softly. 

“Yeah, oh” Zuko echoed. “I think I have more important things to do than get married right now. Like find my mom for instance.”

“Ok, so we are going to have some _possible_ drama with Zuko’s ex at the banquet” Suki said, coming to Katara and Zuko’s rescue by changing the subject. “The more important issue is this rumor of an attempt to stop the coronation.”

“Yes, I’d like to know more about that” Hakoda said. 

Sokka and Aang took turns explaining the plan and Suki added details. When they suggested Katara hide in the back of the ceremony to watch Aang and Zuko’s backs Zuko shook his head while Hakoda looked at Katara in amazement.

“Katara, you can do that? Sense people by their blood?” Hakoda asked, shocked. 

“Katara, are you sure about this? You’ve been through a lot in the past week. Aang will be with me and that’s protection enough for the both of us” Zuko said. Aang beamed, thrilled at the subtle complement. Zuko didn’t give them out often. 

“I’m sure. If anything it’s just an extra precaution” Katara reassured Zuko. 

“The Kyoshi Warriors will be in the audience near the back. They won’t be out in front or anything like that. I won’t be wearing my armor, so I’m going to stick with Sokka and blend in with the crowd. We’ll monitor the right side of the court while Toph covers the left” Suki explained. 

Iroh and Hakoda exchanged looks.

“It sounds good to me, as long as I can join you Sokka” Hakoda said. Sokka looked up in surprise. Since the team had been on their own for so long, it was strange to have other adults offer help. Sokka realized his father was letting him take charge again.

“Of course, Dad.”

“I hate that we even have to do this!” Aang suddenly burst out. “I’ve seen people in the Fire Nation that are happy the war is over. Are we always going to have to stay on our toes and suspect everyone of trying to hurt us? I don’t think we should! Is Zuko going to have to deal with this for his whole reign?”

Everyone was quiet, not sure how to respond to that.

“What do you think of all this, Uncle?” Zuko asked. All eyes turned to Iroh. General Iroh sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I believe that no matter what happens today, you _will_ be Fire Lord, Prince Zuko. The Fire Nation will need to take some time to adjust to change, but I believe in time our nation will accept Zuko. Taking precautions is not a bad thing, and I think you are all going about it wisely, but remember to keep level heads. Discretion is your friend and any form of visible vulnerability invites automatic threat.”

“Very true” Hakoda said, nodding “Sokka, just like a wounded tiger elk.”

Sokka swallowed hard. That’s what they would look like. Polar Dogs wouldn’t touch a tiger elk under normal circumstances...but if it was wounded... The Polar dogs could smell the blood for miles. 

No one could see them bleed.

“The guests are arriving” Iroh said, standing up. “We need to take our places.”

“And keep in mind I still don’t know which noble is involved” Toph pointed out. 

“Toph, from that aspect, _everyone_ is a suspect” Sokka pointed out.

“That’s right. Everyone _is_ a _suspect.”_ Toph shot back “So don’t get comfy.” She marched out of the room and Sokka and Suki followed closely behind her. Zuko turned to go after them, but paused as Katara stood up and hesitated. 

“Are you coming?” Zuko asked quietly.

“Give me a minute. We have some time, and I need to talk to my dad” Katara replied as she looked at Hakoda. Zuko nodded in understanding. He needed to meet with a sage before the ceremony and go over the order of everything one more time. Katara could meet him behind the curtains right before the coronation. 

“We’ll see you out there” Iroh said understandingly. He motioned for Aang to follow him out so the father and daughter could have some privacy. Aang reached out and gave Katara’s arm a small squeeze of support before leaving the small study.

Iroh closed the door quietly behind them and heaved a sigh. This was shaping up to be quite the day.

“Everything is changing” Aang said quietly. Iroh placed a gentle hand on the young Avatar’s shoulder.

“Yes, but I believe it is all for the better.”

“General Iroh, am I supposed to say anything at this coronation?” Aang asked as he reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously. Much like Sokka, Aang did not love the idea of public speaking. Iroh smiled.

“Not unless Zuko gives you an opportunity once he has been crowned by the high sage.” Iroh looked down at Aang’s old monk robes. The boy had refitted the ancient fabrics to drape over his growing form. He would grow out of them very soon and would have to be fitted with something new.

Or very old. Iroh had an idea.

“Come with me, Aang. There is something I would like to give you.”

Aang followed Iroh through the halls to Iroh’s own personal chambers. Once the door was shut safely behind them, Iroh walked over to his dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. He fiddled with it for a moment before removing the false bottom and pulling out some thick yellow and orange robes. There was a large wooden air pendant sitting neatly atop the folded garments.

Aang’s eyes widened in immediate recognition. 

“How...where did you get these?” Aang said in an awed voice as he reached for the clothes. They looked well preserved and were definitely an adult size, but Aang knew he could drape and tighten the clothes around him until he grew into them fully. 

“One of the oldest known members of the White Lotus in the Fire Nation, even before myself, kept these garments safe until they were passed down to someone in the palace. Through time, they made their way to me. The White Lotus has always tried to preserve the traditions of all four nations, including the air nomads. It isn’t much, but I hope this brings you some comfort, Aang. I know your mentor would be beyond proud to see you wear them today.”

Aang wiped away the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes. An identical pendant had once hung around the neck of Monk Gyatso. It was only worn by air bending masters who served as teachers and mentors in the temple. It was likely that he would never know who these items belonged to. 

Aang would carry the memory of his people before the very nation that had wiped them from the face of the earth. He would stand next to their crowned leader, symbolic of the peace and balance that they wished to return to the world. 

But could the world truly be balanced without the Air Nation? Aang didn’t think so. 

“It hurts” Aang whispered as he clutched the bundle to his chest. “I thought I let go of my grief back before the fall of Ba Sing Se. So why does it still hurt?”

“Oh Aang,” Iroh said as he lowered himself down in front of the boy “Grief like that never truly goes away. In time it will soften and not hurt so severely as it does now. Your memories will bring both great sorrow and great joy. You carry your people with you always, Aang. They will live on forever in your spirit, which never truly dies.”

“But I was told that grief will block my energy and that I can’t be the best avatar I can be if I don’t let it go” Aang said, thinking back to Guru Pathick. 

“Aang, there is not a day that goes by that I do not hold some sort of grief in my heart” Iroh admitted “But, grief does not have to block us. We choose whether or not we let our loss control us. We can coexist with it. We can become bitter or we can become better. The difference is one little letter.”

“So, I’m not a bad avatar if I still grieve.”

“No, Aang. You are not.”

Aang hung his head down and breathed deep from the tiny little bundle. The faintest hint of eucalyptus and mint still clung to the fibers. 

He felt Iroh’s hand on his shoulder again, and for the first time in a while, Aang just let himself cry freely.

~0~0~0~

As soon as the study door closed behind Aang and Iroh, Katara turned to her father. 

“So I need to explain a lot” Katara blurted out. Hakoda nodded and stood expectantly. Katara turned to the nearby window framed in red drapes. Now that she was here, this conversation seemed so much harder to start. 

“Why don’t you begin with what you told me earlier” Hakoda suggested. Katara nodded as a lump rose into her throat. She knew Sokka had told her over and over that it wasn’t her fault but…

“It’s my fault, Dad. All my fault” Katara said finally. Her voice broke and she couldn’t turn to look at Hakoda.

“What’s your fault?”

“The raiders who came to our village...the man who killed Mom. They were sent by the Fire Lord to find the last Southern water bender. Mom lied to protect me and he killed her!” 

Katara began to speak faster as her mind raced. There was only one time she could think of where a scout could have witnessed her water bending to report it back. 

“He must’ve seen me that day at the market. My mom died because I had to catch a _stupid_ jar of honey wine! You remember, Dad! You were there!” Katara hugged herself as tears streamed fully down her cheeks. “So it’s my fault. Sokka said it wasn’t and I tried to push the thought aside, but it _is_.”

Hakoda wasn’t hearing another word of this. As Katara hung her head, he reached out, spun Katara away from the window, and hugged his daughter to his chest. 

“No, Sokka _was_ right. The only one blaming you is _you_ , sweetheart” Hakoda said comfortingly. Katara buried her face in her father’s cloak as he refused to let her go. As her breathing gradually started to even out Hakoda ventured to ask the question that had been weighing down on his chest ever since Katara had spoke with him that morning.

“You found the man. What...what did you do, Katara?”

Katara pulled back her tear streaked face to look her father in the eye.

“I...I let him go, Dad. I could have killed him but I just...couldn’t. To be honest, I still don’t know why. I hate him. I hate him so much. I don’t care that he was following orders. I don’t care that he was a pathetic sorry excuse for a man. I felt like I could have been doing him a favor by ending him.”

Hakoda let himself breathe a sigh of relief. Taking life left a mark on your soul that he did not want his daughter to bear. What he hated was that his daughter had been subjected to guilt for something out of her control, that she had gotten the opportunity to look their enemy in the face and see the very worse that humanity could offer. 

But even if she didn’t understand why she had done what she did, he was glad she tasted vengeance and refused its control. He was glad that the past year of war had not transformed his kind daughter into something she was not born to be. 

He hoped the same could be said of himself. 

“I know the feeling, Katara. If given the same opportunity, I don’t think I could have done the same. I know I said it earlier, but I am so proud of you.”

Katara smiled through her tears. She hadn’t told her father about the blood bending, but she wasn’t sure she was going to. She had already made peace with that part of herself. She briefly wondered if her father would still be proud of her if he knew what she was capable of.

She didn’t need to dwell on it long. She knew Hakoda would not look at her differently. 

“Anything else you’d like to share? Last I saw, you didn’t get along well with the prince.”

The blush that covered Katara’s cheeks was enough of an answer for Hakoda. 

“That was before” Katara said slowly “He helped me find the man who killed Mom, hoping to give me closure. We kinda became his family. He helped me take care of everyone and then he saved my life by jumping in front of Azula’s lightning. He earned my trust back, Dad.” Katara paused. “And I love him for all of it and so much more” she finished clearly.

Hakoda was briefly taken aback, not expecting the strong words. It seemed that both of his children had found love with people that they would have never met if they hadn’t left home a year ago. 

“I’m glad someone was there to support you, Katara, I really am” Hakoda said, feeling the weight of his own shortcomings as a father. Katara looked up at him, her blue eyes glittering as water pooled around her eyelids.

“Dad...I want to go home. I want to go back South. But I have to leave him.” The tears started to fall and Katara looked down. 

“I have to leave him behind. I don’t want to.”

“Do you want to stay here?” Hakoda hoped against hope that Katara wasn’t about to say yes. But he wasn’t about to stop her. He had lost the right to tell her what to do and how to do it the second he left for the war years ago. 

He did not want control over her, however, he did want influence. He hoped his words held weight to her. 

“No, I don’t want to stay” Katara admitted, unaware of the relief that burst through her father’s chest at the small word. “But I don’t want to go either.”

It was just like before.

_“But sometimes we don’t always get what we want.”_


	36. The Coronation Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think you know where this is going...you're wrong

Zuko could hear the noise of the crowd of people that gathered just on the other side of the curtain. Sage Zurin was going over the order of the ceremony one more time, but Zuko didn’t hear a word. Aang and Katara should have been back by now, and Zuko didn’t see High Sage Fumihiro or the other sages anywhere. His nerves were getting the best of him.

He was to become Fire Lord within the next half hour. The curtains parted and Iroh stepped through. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and openly smiled at his uncle.

“Now, I’m going to be standing to the side as the only present family member. If anything goes wrong you will have myself, the avatar, and Katara around you immediately” Iroh reminded Zuko as he stepped to the side, revealing Katara and Aang behind him.

Aang was wearing brand new nomad robes. A wood pendant hung around his neck, and Zuko decided it made Aang look much older than he was. Zurin hung back and watched as Zuko walked up to Aang first and opened his arms. Aang grinned and eagerly accepted the hug from the boy who had less than a year ago been his enemy. Zuko seemed to be having the same thought.

“I can’t believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down” Zuko said quietly “And now…”

“And now we’re friends” Aang finished. 

“We’re more than that” Katara said as the boys released each other. She grabbed each of their hands. “We’re family.”

“Yeah, we are family” Zuko agreed as he looked between the two of them fondly. 

“I can’t believe that a year ago I was frozen in a block of ice.” Aang said “The world’s so different now.” He glanced up at Uncle Iroh as he said this. The older man smiled at the boy in understanding. 

“And it’s gonna be even more different” Zuko declared strongly. “When we build it _together.”_

“Aren’t you scared about what the people are going to think about me being right there with you?” Aang asked Zuko. Zuko shook his head.

“Actually, that’s one thing that I’m the most sure of. I want our enemies to know _exactly_ what they’re up against, and it’s _us._ ”

The sages walked into the room. It was time to take their places. 

“I wish I could watch the ceremony” Katara admitted. “I want to see you crowned.”

“I know, but you might end up saving my life by staying back here” Zuko said. Katara nodded. The sages cleared their throats and Zurin motioned for the boys to step forward. It was time.

"Good luck" Katara murmured to them. 

Aang and Zuko let go of Katara’s hand as the sages stepped forward through the curtains to stand before the crowd. 

“They will change the world, my dear. As long as the nation gives them the chance.” It was High Sage Fumihiro. He came into the room last and a smile broke out on his wrinkled old face. Aang instantly smiled back. Without this man’s support, Zuko’s coronation would likely not be happening right now

“Keep your eyes peeled. Your grace, you may follow me out.”

“I’ll be right next to you the whole time” Aang reminded Zuko as they turned to the curtains. “I’ll go into the avatar state if I have to to keep you safe.”

“Hopefully that won’t be necessary” Zuko said as he walked behind Fumihiro. The sunlight was blinding as the curtain lifted and they stepped forward in front of the crowd.

A cheer erupted from the court and Aang reflexively reached for a hand and closed his fingers around Zuko’s. Zuko looked down at the boy and saw how wide his eyes were. He understood the feeling. 

If Sokka and Toph were right, the attackers would pounce within the next few minutes. He would have his voice heard before then.

Zuko held up his hand and the crowd quieted. 

“Thank you for coming to this significant day in our nation’s history. For the first time in over a hundred years, we stand together with the other nations and declare this war officially over!”

There was another burst of cheers and applause. In the crowd, Suki could distinctly hear a mix of jeers and grumbles as people muttered under their breath. She looked to her right and spotted Sokka not too far away. So far so good. No sign of trouble. 

“I would like to present the true hero of this war...Avatar Aang!”

Zuko raised their joined hands together in the air and the applause from the Earth Kingdom soldiers, Water Tribe, and Swamp Benders was deafening. Aang finally allowed himself to smile. When Roku had told him of his destiny a year ago he barely hoped to dream that this moment could happen. 

Iroh had been right all along. Destiny _was_ a funny thing. Aang looked to his right and caught the eye of the old general. Iroh offered Aang a smile and Aang’s heartbeat began to calm. 

Behind them, Katara watched the back of the curtain and listened as Zuko spoke to the crowd. She smiled at the applause and was quickly getting caught up in the amazing moment. She pulled herself out of the reverie. It took her a moment to focus.

There were people everywhere. Hundreds of bodies. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the water behind her and above her. She blocked out the call of the blood pumping in the crowd in front of Zuko and zeroed in, ready to sense the steady pump of water in a bloodstream. 

So far so good. She did not feel any strangers moving in the direct vicinity. She moved about the room. 

“The world is divided, broken, and scarred by a hundred years of conflict. But with the avatar’s help, I know we can get back on the right path…”

Zuko’s speech continued and the silence from the crowd was deafening. He scanned the crowd, hoping to spot Mai, but he did not see her.

Behind him, Katara still didn’t feel any movement in the building. Could it be that Toph got it all wrong? 

There was silence and Katara would have given anything to see what was happening behind the curtain. 

Aang had quietly stepped to the side beside Iroh as Zuko knelt before the crowd. Fumihiro came up behind him and raised the golden headpiece into the air.

“All hail Fire Lord Zuko!” 

There was an electric energy in the air in that moment of silence while Fumihiro held the crown in the air. That moment lasted much too long for Toph’s liking. She held her breath, expecting an attack at any second.

Zuko felt the weight of the crown slip into his top knot. Fumihiro stepped away and Zuko raised his head up. There was a moment of hesitation before the entire crowd, Fire Nation and all, burst into cheers.

It was a moment that Toph wished she could see more than anything else in the world. She kept her feet planted firmly to the stone floor of the court, but there were no alarming vibrations. No running feet, no one forcing their way to the front. 

Zuko was crowned and there was no attack. Toph was never so happy to be wrong in her entire life.

Suki and Sokka breathed a collective sigh of relief. Sokka wordlessly felt for Suki’s hand all while never taking his eyes off his friend who had just been crowned the leader of a nation. While no one had attacked during the ceremony, the likelihood that something could still happen could not be ruled out. They needed to remain vigilant.

But for now, all was at peace. Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Zuko and Aang would be coming back through the curtain any minute now. As the adrenalin started to leave her body Katara felt a sudden tug at her senses. 

She had been on the lookout for the signature feel of water in a bloodstream. What she was feeling now was not that...but it still felt similar, like…

Katara walked around the hall towards the reception area, puzzled where all the guards were. She stepped into the reception room as the call became louder. 

She gasped and recoiled back. The sight before her made her sick to her stomach.

There, lying in a pool of blood, was a man lying face down on the floor. Katara was ever so aware of the lack of movement from the body. 

She couldn’t sense a heartbeat. The man was dead. 

Katara forced her eyes away, acutely aware that this was not the only body in the room. 

She pulled back a curtain draped between two pillars then stepped back in shock. Two more bodies. These men were facing up. One of them had a silver handled dagger sticking out of his chest as his lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling. 

Katara didn’t need to look to know that there was a fourth body on the opposite side of the room. 

“Katara?”

It was Zuko. He was calling for her from the other room. Katara took a step back, unable to tear her eyes from the gruesome picture before her. 

“Katara, where are you? Are you ok?”

It was Aang’s voice. Katara heard the curtain shift behind her as Zuko and Aang walked into the room. 

Aang stared at the body lying on the floor before directing his gaze to Katara who stood with her back turned to them. Two more bodies were in front of her. Zuko rushed to her side while Aang stood momentarily shocked.

_Katara couldn’t have done all this...could she?_

Aang hated that it was the first thing he thought of but he couldn’t help it. 

“Are you ok?” Zuko asked quickly. “Where are my guards?” Katara turned to him, eyes wide. It didn't seem like she heard him.

“They were just here… Their blood is still warm. It just happened. I didn’t sense them initially because their hearts weren’t beating...I could've stopped this maybe...I…”

Zuko quickly moved to block her view from the bodies as the Fire Sages and Uncle Iroh came into the room behind Aang. It didn’t take them long to put the pieces together. 

“Quick, have these bodies moved out and the area cleaned up before any of the guests spot them” Iroh ordered. Zuko made eye contact with his uncle as Hakoda’s words from earlier popped back into his head.

_The world could not see them bleed._

Sage Zurin knelt by one of the bodies and pulled something out of the man’s stiff fist.

“These look like Shirshu darts” Zurin announced. Fumihiro looked inside another man’s cloak.

“There’s more of them. These could have immobilized even the avatar” Fumihiro announced “This could have been disastrous.”

“But...who killed them?” Aang asked. Iroh shook his head. They didn’t have any answers, but he was not going to take any chances on his nephew’s life. “Zuko, you need to get out of here and get somewhere safe for now. Keep out of sight until we have things taken care of here.”

It all happened quite quickly. Zuko gently pulled at Katara’s arm and she followed him mutely. Aang came up to her and grabbed her other hand. Katara looked one more time over her shoulder as Fumihiro pulled the silver handled dagger from the man's chest.

They had no idea who had just saved their lives, but as Zuko caught a glimpse of the dagger, he started forming his own theory.

Once secure in a room inside the palace, Katara’s legs folded beneath her and she sank to the floor and leaned up against the wall. Aang sat down next to her looking just as disturbed.

“At least we’re all ok” Aang offered. Zuko nodded as he paced the room, periodically glancing at Katara’s face. The blood had drained from her cheeks and she stared straight ahead. He stopped pacing and knelt in front of her. 

“Hey, you’re ok, I’m ok. The coronation happened, and no one out in that crowd is the wiser of what happened behind the curtains” Zuko said comfortingly as he grabbed her hands. He was trying to focus on her instead of the fact that Toph had been right all along, and he and his friends had very narrowly escaped yet _another_ assassination attempt. 

“Who killed them?” Katara asked. Zuko looked down at the ground.

“I have...one guess” he answered.

“What? Who?” Aang asked.

“Who do we know that is protective of me and really handy with knives?” Zuko asked quietly. Katara’s eyes widened.

“Mai” Katara answered.

"You said it must have just happened. We passed through the reception room and the sages were right behind us. Mai must have done it during the coronation" Aang deducted.

"But I would have sensed something going on" Katara insisted. "There was nothing."

“Even if Mai was the one, that still doesn’t explain where my guards disappeared to right before the coronation” Zuko pointed out. 

“My guess? Someone paid them off to leave right after you walked past” Aang said. Zuko turned around to look at him and Aang shrugged. “What? It’s the most likely option.”

“What happened to not suspecting everyone?” Zuko asked. Aang looked down at his wooden pendant.

“That was before I saw those...men in the reception hall. Toph was right all along and we could have all gotten hurt” Aang replied quietly. 

“I think it’s good to still think the best if we can” Katara said quickly, unwilling to see Aang dejected. “There are plenty of people in the Fire Nation who are going to love Zuko. We have to stay _hopeful_.”

Zuko and Aang exchanged a look. Now was not the time for jokes, but the small callback was enough to make them smile a little. 

Outside, Toph had made her way through the crowd and snuck her way into the hall behind the stage. She heard a murmur of voices in the reception area and she pulled the curtain back. She recognized Iroh’s footsteps immediately and a hush went over the room as she entered.

“General Iroh?” Toph asked “Where’s Zuko? Is everything ok?” 

Her feet picked out Iroh and the other fire sages. They were dragging four bundles across the floor. 

“Toph, I need you to go find Sokka and the others and let them know that there was a security breach, but it has been handled. Zuko and the others are safe” Iroh reassured her.

Toph stamped her foot. 

“I knew it! Where are these scoundrels? I need to find out which noble was behind this!” Toph declared. There was a pause and Toph suddenly realized what the bundles on the floor were. 

She felt Iroh’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Just make sure no one comes into the reception hall for the next fifteen minutes, Toph.”

“Ok” Toph said quietly. Whatever happened could be explained to her later. She needed to find Sokka. 

“I’ll go with you” Sage Zurin offered, “We’ll need to stall the crowd.”

Back outside, Sokka had found Hakoda and they were keeping their eyes glued to the crowd. They hadn’t spotted anyone suspicious. Sokka was just starting to relax when Sage Zurin appeared on the stage. 

“If I might have your attention for a minute” Zurin called to the crowd.

“Um, Fire Lord Zuko...has requested a...moment of silence...of prayer and mediation so we might reflect on the lives lost in the past hundred years. While he desires that this time and reception be filled with celebration, he hopes that we do so while remembering why we are all here today.”

“Um...ok” Sokka murmured as people around them lowered their heads in respect. “I don’t remember this being part of the program.” Sokka lowered his head, not sure how to go about doing this. Who were they praying to exactly?

“Snoozles!”

Sokka snapped his head up as Toph barrelled through the crowd towards him, not caring who she shoved out of her way.

“Toph! People are _praying_. Have some respect!”

“General Iroh and the other sages are trying to hide the bodies of a bunch of assassins. We don’t know if all of them are dead. Get Suki. We have to stall the crowd. No one can get into the reception hall yet” Toph explained quickly. 

“How are we going to do that?” Sokka sputtered.

“I don’t know. Let’s see how long people pray. Maybe we don’t have to do anything.”

It was entirely wishful thinking as people started raising their heads after a few minutes. 

“The...the reception will be ready in just a few more minutes. Please...uh, use this time to mingle...and make friends” Zurin called to the crowd. Toph huffed.

_Make friends? Ok, this wasn’t going to work._

“Sokka, we need a distraction!”

“What do you want me to do? Grab some guy and yell riot?” Sokka yelped, throwing up his hands. 

“It worked last time!” Toph pointed out.

“We’re not at a prison!” Sokka shot back. He brightened up. “Oh! I could recite poetry for everyone.”

“No” Toph said dryly.

“Then you guys do a bending demonstration! They did that at dinners in the North Pole” Sokka suggested.

“Great idea!” Toph exclaimed. She stomped her foot and raised herself above the crowd on a stone pillar. The crowd stilled and Toph beamed. She loved showing off.

"I'm looking for The Boulder!" She shouted. 

A hand shot up above the crowd. "The Boulder is present and accounted for!"

"Boulder" Toph called as she pointed a finger in his direction. "Are you ready to show these fire benders what real earth bending looks like? I think they need a demonstration." 

Toph kicked up a chunk of the courtyard and tossed it towards The Boulder. Women screamed and people went running. 

Sokka facepalmed. 

This couldn’t go well. 

When Zuko, Aang, and Katara returned to the reception hall, they were surprised to hear pounding and loud excited cheers coming from the crowd at the court. 

The room had been cleaned spotless and servants were now bustling about the area with trays of food getting ready for the reception. 

“What’s going on?” Zuko asked Uncle Iroh. 

“It seems that Miss Beifong has started an earth bending match to distract the crowd. So far it is going well. Your citizens have picked sides and I’m pretty sure there's some betting going on” Iroh replied. 

“ _Pretty sure_?” Zuko repeated. Just then, Sokka came waltzing into the reception hall with his hands full of gold coins. 

“See? I told you I had inside information. I watched The Boulder beat the Hippo back at Earth Rumble Six! His stats didn’t change much since then, so I figured at least seven to ten odds…”

“Are you seriously starting scams? Now?” Katara asked Sokka incredulously. Sokka shrugged and handed Iroh half the stack.

“Uncle? You bet on the match?” Zuko asked, mouth agape.

“What?” Iroh asked, “He said the odds were good!”

It took nearly a half hour to shut down the earth bending matches and get everyone settled in the reception hall. Zuko took his spot at a single table at the head of the room. Aang sat on his left while Iroh sat on his right. 

Suki positioned herself directly behind Zuko’s chair. He turned and caught her eye several times, silently urging her to join Sokka at the table and each time she shook her head at him. She wasn’t budging from her spot. 

The night wasn’t over and something could still happen. How many times did she have to tell Zuko she would have his back before he believed her?

Nobles would periodically come by to present their families to meet the Avatar and the new Fire Lord and pledge their loyalty and allegiance. Toph was seated at a table with Sokka and Katara not far away, and she was paying great attention to who was sincere and who was not. Sokka was keeping track of it all on a pad, just like before. 

Toph had yet to hear the voice of the noble that had raised her suspicious initially the other day. Katara didn’t take any particular interest in any of the nobles, though she was happy to spot the couple she and Suki had spoken with the other day in town. 

The parents of the seven girls. It looked like they had five of their daughters with them that evening. When the family turned away from Zuko, Katara’s breath caught in her throat.

Each of the girls _looked exactly like Ty Lee._

“Whichever family that is, the dad was shaking like a leaf. And it wasn’t just nerves. Make a note on him” Toph was telling Sokka. Sokka nodded.

“But...I think that was Ty Lee’s family” Katara pointed out. Toph raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Even _more suspicious._ Underline his name, Sokka.”

Katara rolled her eyes. Toph had been a bit much the past few days.

Zuko was zoned out for a good portion of this part. His mind was somewhere else. He barely noticed when music started playing and Aang got up to participate in some of the dances. 

Had Mai really killed assassins for him? Would there be another attack attempt tonight? Would the Fire Council really insist that he decide on a match immediately? That last thought made him sick to his stomach. Not only did his heart already belong to a blue-eyed water bender, but he was very certain he did not want to get engaged immediately. There was already too much on his plate as it was. 

But Uncle was right. Announcing a match would give his throne stability and make allies, both of which he needed desperately. Suddenly feeling sick, Zuko stood up. Suki stepped forward quickly but Zuko raised his hand to stop her.

“I’m fine” he whispered to her. “I just need...a distraction.” Suki nodded and took a step back. 

This was one of the biggest nights of his life, and Zuko decided he was going to enjoy it. The nobles could go jump into a volcano if they wanted to say something about what he was about to do. 

Katara was busy dancing with Aang while the nobles looked on with curiosity and mild judgment. Katara didn’t care. She was having fun for once. The song ended just like before as Aang caught her in the final pose. He had been a bit clunky because of the long robes he was wearing, but they had enjoyed the dance just the same.

“That’s how it’s done” Aang said as he grinned down at Katara. He pulled her back up and for a moment, their hands stayed joined. Katara caught her breath and smiled. This was exactly how it should be. She hadn’t talked with Aang much since their discussion in town the other day. She was glad he had asked her to dance.

“That was great, Aang. Thank you.”

“Katara.”

Katara’s breath froze in her chest and she whipped around to face Zuko. Despite the anxiety and trauma of the day, all it took was for him to say her name to make her forget about everything else. He was standing in front of her in his royal robes complete with a shining crown atop his top knot. 

Katara could feel all the staring eyes, and she suddenly felt unsure how she should act around Zuko when he was in front of his subjects.

“Fire Lord” Katara greeted quietly with a small nod of her head. Zuko didn’t smile, but he offered his hand as the music started up again.

“May I have this dance?” he asked. He lowered his voice so only Katara could hear. “Please, I really need it.”

Katara smiled and her hand slipped out of Aang’s to reach for Zuko. 

Just like that, Aang’s happy aura shattered into pieces. As Zuko led Katara into a much more intimate dance, Aang stepped away back to the table with Sokka and Toph. He slumped into a chair next to Toph.

“I’m sorry, Twinkletoes” Toph said quietly. Aang just nodded.

“You know, I’ve never danced before” Toph continued “Sounds like pointless exercise to me. _But_ , if it might cheer you up...maybe I’d be willing to give it a go.” 

Aang sighed and managed a smile.

“Thanks Toph.”

Iroh watched his nephew pull the young waterbender into his arms. While the Fire Nation looked on, their new Fire Lord moved as one with the dark skinned beauty across the open floor. If their Fire Lord was dancing...then maybe they should too?

Ever so slowly, more couples started to dance as well.

A small, but significant development. The Fire Nation was dancing again.

“They’re beautiful together” Suki commented. Iroh looked up at the warrior and nodded in agreement.

“They find...peace and balance in each other” Iroh agreed. “I worry for them both. The road ahead will not be an easy one for their love.”

The universe seemed intent on proving that statement right. No sooner were the words out of Iroh’s mouth, that the door opened and in walked Mai.

Zuko did not notice. For the first time that evening, he was at peace and happy. When he first pulled Katara close for the dance, he let out the first free breath since she had left him alone that morning.

“I didn’t get to say earlier” Katara whispered to him. Her left cheek was nearly brushing against his scar as they danced slowly. “You look amazing, Fire Lord. I’m...really proud of you.”

The compliment made Zuko smile slightly.

“I just needed a minute with you. I’m so stressed I think I’m going to lose my mind” he admitted. He dipped her down then brought her back up. Her hand slid softly around his neck as she pulled her head up to his. 

“Join the club” Katara responded as his breath danced over her cheeks. They were silent for a few minutes, ever aware of the watching eyes around them as they danced in circles. His robes swooshed dramatically around both their ankles, coming so close to tripping them but not quite managing it.

“Remember our first dance?” Katara asked, eager to invoke a happy memory. Zuko nodded.

“Yes” he replied softly. He placed his hand at the corner of her hip and pushed her away from him in a spin. Her skirts flared out and her hair narrowly missed brushing another dancer. More than anything he wished they were back at that carnival where no one knew who he was.

He had accepted his destiny as Fire Lord, but was there any such thing as a _premature_ destiny? Was he truly ready for this now? Did he have a choice at all in the matter?

He pulled Katara back into his arms. She was stuck in the reminiscing and her pupils dilated as the other people in the room disappeared around her. She only saw him.

“That’s where you first wanted to kiss me.”

All Zuko could do was nod. Just as that first time, his eyes flitted down to her lips. 

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Katara whispered. The music swelled and Zuko lifted her off the ground and spun her around gently. As he lowered her back down their noses almost brushed and Katara’s hands slid down his shoulders.

“Yes” Zuko replied quietly. His eyes darkened and he had a small lapse in judgment as he momentarily forgot where he was. 

“I wish I could let you” Katara said as the music started to fade. They ended the dance with hands tightly clasped together. Zuko was completely lost in those swirling blue orbs. He didn’t hear the applause around him. 

He didn’t hear Mai calling him. 

Katara’s eyes narrowed, but she did not let go of Zuko’s hands. 

“Fire Lord, would you show us favor by dancing with my daughter?”

Zuko blinked. Governor Ukano stood in front him, and just behind him was _Mai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative scene: Toph jumps up and yells "Earth bending is better than fire bending!"


	37. The Coronation Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me a Mai stan. She is a queen and deserves the best. She makes me question my sexuality on an Elizabeth Gillies level.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. Let's skip the misunderstanding and resulting overreaction cliché, shall we?

Earlier that day, Mai had decided what she was going to tell Zuko. She was going to be mostly honest with him. For all she knew, she might break his heart. He had already done that to her once. It was only fair she did it back.

Mai had realized long ago that you noticed and learned more if you were quiet and listened, and she employed that skill now. She picked up on all her father's conversations with other nobles as they walked to the reception.

 _Something_ was supposed to happen at the coronation, but apparently it didn't. Her father seemed to know more than he was saying, and he never said anything definite.

Her father was already betting most of his chips on her. If she ever wanted to escape her father's world, she needed to make a deal with Zuko. She was dressed in the nicest gown that her parents could manage to get her. It was two years out of fashion, but Mai didn't really care.

What she _did_ care about was how the Fire Lord was dancing with that filthy water peasant.

 _What was her name? Kanayah? Katraya?_ Mai didn't care. She heard her father grumble beside her.

"First he invites these foreigners into the palace, and now he has the _audacity_ to _dance with one_ in front of his _entire royal court?_ " Ukano said loudly. Too loudly. Mai winced.

She knew it wasn't traditional or proper decorum, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. She left her father's side and made her way around the guests and tables.

"Fire Lord Zuko" Mai said as the music died down. He was only a few feet away but he didn't seem to hear her. No, he seemed to be engaged in some intense stare down with the water peasant he had been dancing with.

And suddenly Mai knew why Zuko hadn't gone looking for her. It wasn't because of a lighting strike. Not unless lightning had blue eyes and dark brown hair. It didn't hurt her heart the way she was expecting.

It hurt her pride.

Mai stood there, unsure what to do.

"Fire Lord, would you show us favor by dancing with my daughter?"

Mai sucked in a breath, suddenly wanting to sink through the floor as her father raised his voice to be heard. Zuko finally turned around, but never let go of the water bender's hand. Mai locked eyes with the girl.

Katara was staring holes through Mai. Mai was not intimidated, but the realization of her position with Zuko became so much more clear.

"Governor Ukano, I was hoping I would see you and your family tonight" Zuko said once he finally snapped himself out of the trance.

"Were you?" Ukano said, his voice clipping with a trace of sarcasm.

"Yes" Zuko replied sincerely, ignoring the man's tone. "I owe your daughter my life."

"But right now you owe me a dance" Mai said, finding her voice. She offered her hand and Zuko hesitated slightly. Mai winced inwardly as he turned and offered a reassuring glance to the water bender. Katara squeezed his hand then bowed her head and walked away. Mai didn't miss how Zuko watched her retreating back.

Zuko silently pulled Mai into the dance, notably with more distance than he had danced with the water bender.

"I was so happy to find out you were alive" Zuko said, once they had danced out of earshot of her father.

"Cut the lies, Zuko" Mai said without any inflection in her voice. Zuko blinked, looking for the world like that awkward teenager she had dated earlier that spring. The royal garb couldn't hide that about him completely.

"Lies? Mai, I'm not lying. I was worried about what Azula did to you" Zuko insisted.

"Oh? That must be why I never got a single letter or inquiry from you" Mai said bluntly. Zuko looked down at his feet briefly. He acted like he just remembered they were dancing and led her in a spin. Mai let him pull her back to his side before continuing.

"That water chief got letters. The Kyoshi Warriors got letters. General Iroh wrote to us. Why didn't you?" Mai asked. She knew she should be prioritizing this time she had to talk to Zuko without her father present, but right now she was angry and slighted.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I didn't look for you right away. But if you didn't know already, people have tried to kill me _three times_ in the past week" Zuko replied as he dipped his head near her ear.

Mai hated how goosebumps crept up her back as his breath breezed over her skin.

"Four if you count the lightning bolt from my sister" Zuko added. He watched her reaction closely, hoping to see any hint that Mai knew about the attacks...or had stopped any. Mai was so hard to read.

"I didn't know about all that" Mai responded quickly. "I'm glad you're alive."

"And I'm glad _you're_ alive" Zuko said, unable to tell if she was lying. She seemed sincerely surprised. It definitely threw him for a loop. Maybe he was wrong about the dagger.

He glanced over at Toph but his friends were all huddled together while Sokka periodically threw some weird hand signals his way. Zuko grimaced inwardly. No doubt he and his dance partner were the topic of that conversation.

"So we're glad that we're both alive. Finally, we agree on something" Mai drawled. Zuko shook his head. Typical Mai.

"Thank you" he said, cutting her tirade short. She stared at him blankly as the music slowed and they started to sway to the music together. "For saving my life" Zuko finished. "You risked your own and stood up against Azula. I know from personal experience how scary that is to do."

"Ty Lee told you everything" Mai guessed. Zuko nodded.

"Yes, including the part about you wanting to get back together. We need to talk. In private, not in front of the crowd."

Mai spun away from him and narrowed her eyes. That statement did not sound promising for their romantic future. It wasn't exactly where she wanted to be in this position. No, she had planned on him fully expecting her back so she could hand back some of the pain he had given her.

"You're wrong, Zuko. We need the crowd."

Zuko looked disconcerted by the statement, but she didn't elaborate more and resorted to silence for the rest of the dance.

The Gaang had been watching the entire interaction with a heightened sense of concern with a bit of good ol' natural glee for their friend's plight added in.

"Do you think she's going to stab him?" Sokka asked as they watched the Fire Lord lead the sullen black haired woman across the dance floor.

"Why would she stab him?" Katara hissed at her brother.

"I don't know. It would make tonight interesting" Sokka said.

"You are a terrible friend, you know that?" Katara said sharply.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I hope he remembers what I said about her. He needs to be careful. I wish I could hear what they're saying" Sokka caught Zuko's eye and quickly signed the words _"watch for knives."_ Zuko made a face and just shook his head.

"I think he got the message" Sokka said proudly.

"Are you ok, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. Katara forced herself to look away from the couple dancing.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Katara said quickly.

"Because your sweetie's ex-girlfriend is dancing with him" Toph replied, as if it was obvious. She stopped, suddenly remembering that Aang was sitting right next to her. Aang was silent the entire time. He didn't seem to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry, Katara" Aang said, interrupting Toph. They all turned to look at the avatar who they thought was zoned out. "Zuko only cares for you. I saw the way he looked at you. It's the same way I look at you. You don't need to worry about Mai."

There was a long silence and finally Toph cleared her throat.

"Well...this is awkward" Sokka declared. Toph nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, aren't parties supposed to be fun? I was waiting for something exciting to…"

Katara sucked in a sharp breath and they all turned to see what Katara was looking at.

"Who-oa, what's up with Sparky? Is he having a heart attack?" Toph asked, feet on the stone floor but still oblivious to the situation.

When the music faded Zuko stopped dancing. His hands slid away from Mai's waist while Mai caught her father's eye from across the room.

_No. She was missing her chance._

She had to make her statement. She and Zuko could talk later, but she needed to mark her territory in front of the entire Fire Court.

It was now or never.

"Thank you for the dance, my lord" Mai said, bowing slightly. "It was an honor." Zuko raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that this was out of character for her. She lifted up her head and made eye contact with him. Time stood still and Mai could feel the pound of her own heart radiating through her whole body and into the floor.

Quick as a flash, before he could back away, Mai grabbed a hold of Zuko's collar and lifted herself up to his lips. Zuko definitely wasn't expecting the sudden show of affection, and he had no idea how to handle such a situation. Mai's kiss was chaste, but firm and hard.

She separated from him with a small smack, leaving Zuko nothing short of shocked and momentarily confused.

Over at the table, Sokka grabbed Katara's arm as she started out of her seat while the Fire Nation court applauded for the romantic display.

"Sister, no. Down, sister" Sokka hissed. Katara's eyes blazed and she whirled around to look at her brother.

"But…" Katara began.

"Tell me right now, does he love you?" Sokka asked unexpectedly. Katara's eyes widened and a hush went over their little group.

"Yes" Katara replied in a small voice.

"Then trust him" Sokka said simply. "You already know about his intentions with Mai." He pulled Katara back down to the seat next to him. He looked over his shoulder at his buddy who looked momentarily dazed.

_I told you she was trouble._

Zuko flushed, but he wasn't embarrassed. No, he was angry. He grabbed Mai's arm as his subjects cheered around him. He knew exactly what she was playing at. He leaned in as if he was about to kiss her cheek.

"We need to talk" he hissed in her ear. "Outside, on the balcony. Now."

Mai didn't say a word. The music started up again and Zuko grabbed Mai's hand and led her off the dance floor. He didn't care about the pairs of eyes on him as he went out alone with Mai. Right now, what they thought didn't matter.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Zuko whirled to face Mai.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" Zuko asked, trying desperately to keep his voice down as much as was feasibly possible at that moment. "No, I know exactly what all that was about. I've changed a lot since we last met, Mai. _I don't do head games anymore._ You're trying to cement your place in court. You want power and influence for you and your family. Spirits, your father probably put you up to that, didn't he?"

Mai bristled. She forgot Zuko was the Fire Lord. No, that was the last thing on her mind. Zuko hadn't changed at all. He was just as hot headed as she remembered.

"You don't know anything, Zuko. First off, you're acting like I didn't actually want to kiss you. Guess what? _I did._ I risked my life for you, Zuko. If you think I did that just so I might have an edge with you _in case_ you became Fire Lord, then you're just as delusional as you used to be" Mai started out.

Zuko's mouth snapped shut and he shook his head.

"No, I know you didn't save me because…"

"Second" Mai said, not letting him finish, "My father didn't put me up to _anything_. He might _think_ he has control over me, but I stopped letting people control me a while ago. This is about _you and me_. I stopped caring about my family when they chose my little brother over me."

Zuko didn't know what to say. He related to that particular sentiment painfully well, though he didn't fully believe that Mai didn't care about her family. She was hurt, and she hid it well, but sometimes it started to peek through the cracks.

"Third, I didn't and still don't know where we stand. That kiss got my father off my back and bought you all the time in the world you need" Mai finished.

"Bought me time?" Zuko sputtered.

"Yes. Don't think I didn't notice that little water girl" Mai said. She turned away from Zuko and opted to stare out over the balcony railing.

"Her name is Katara" Zuko said coldly.

"And let me guess. She's the main reason you didn't rush to come find me" Mai said bluntly. The tiny bit of passion in her voice died away, immediately reverting to her blank slate tone.

Zuko couldn't deny that accusation. It was entirely true.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. Mai let out a dry laugh.

"No you're not."

"No, I really am" Zuko insisted, moving to stand beside her at the railing. "You saved my life and sacrificed it all without ever knowing if you'd even see me again."

"Oh, I was pretty sure I'd see you again. I just thought it would be in a casket, not as Fire Lord" Mai commented bluntly. Zuko grimaced. "Not that I wanted that. It's just what I was expecting" Mai added. Zuko shook his head. Something had shifted in her, and she wasn't the same girl who confronted him at the Boiling Rock. She was stronger.

"Mai, you're strong, beautiful, but I…"

"Quit the flattery, Zuko. You don't have to make me feel better" Mai interrupted, "Like I said, I was doing us both a favor. If people think you are already in a relationship with a Fire Nation noble then they won't suspect you've got anything going on with the Water Tribe girl, and you won't be swarmed by mothers trying to sell off their daughters to you."

Zuko was speechless once again. Mai was making fantastic points, and he currently didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Can you promise me that you and your father have no ulterior motive other than regaining your social standing?" Zuko asked finally. Mai took in a deep breath.

"...Yes. My father is completely loyal to you. Any negative thing he's said has been strictly because he was worried about me and felt you didn't care. Even if we aren't publicly together, he'll support you" Mai said carefully. She didn't want to deceive Zuko, but her future survival depended solely on the power she held independently of anyone else.

Living in the Fire Nation and growing up with Azula had taught her that whoever held the secrets held power as well.

"Good" Zuko said, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great to hear."

There were another few minutes of silence before Mai turned to go back inside.

"You know, Zuko, I was planning on coming here tonight and officially break up with you. I only wanted an agreement, not a relationship" Mai said, her back to Zuko. "I didn't understand why you left and defected to the avatar. I still don't understand, and I still think the Fire Nation is better than all those foreigners out there."

"Those _foreigners_ are some of my closest friends" Zuko said.

"Well, some of your _friends_ insist on wearing bark instead of pants" Mai retorted as she spun back around. The two young people stared at each other. They weren't friends, they weren't lovers, but they weren't enemies either.

"I hurt you."

"Yes, you did" Mai confirmed. _Twice_ , she almost added. Their eyes met. One was full of regret, the other hid a pain that she wouldn't let anyone ever see. "But to get my freedom I need to put on an act. As long as my father thinks we're an item, I keep my place at court and can work on getting away from him permanently. You...you get the freedom to love who you want."

"Mai" Zuko said sadly "Would you ever let me explain? It wasn't about you. Please don't blame yourself. I have enough regrets on my chest. I don't want you to be one of them."

"Zuko, I'll never understand. You betrayed your country because you couldn't be yourself around your dad. That's as far as my understanding extends on the subject. I'll support you, but **I** decided we couldn't _legitimately_ be together. I can't change you, Zuko."

"And I wouldn't think I could change you" Zuko replied. "What...so what do we do now?"

"I want my freedom, Zuko. From my father...and from you. We just have to start pretending."

Mai turned back to the door, ready to end this painful conversation. She had reached a level of vulnerability that she was not comfortable with, and she needed to go. She stopped with her hand on the door.

"Can I ask you something?"

Zuko nodded.

"Does... _Katara_ yell and shout and _go crazy_ sometimes?" Mai asked, throwing his words from long ago back at him. Zuko couldn't help but smile. It made Mai a little sick to her stomach, but she still treasured that smile that lit up his features.

"Yeah. Yeah she does" Zuko replied quietly. Mai nodded then opened the doors, leaving Zuko alone on the balcony. As the doors closed behind her she took a deep breath. A part of her would always love him.

She caught her father's eye. He was beaming at her and Mai just shook her head as he came up behind her.

"I'll say things went pretty well" her father said smugly. Something in Mai snapped and she whirled around so that she was standing nose to nose with her father.

"If you had _anything_ to do with those attacks on Zuko, I will expose you to him faster than you can blink" Mai hissed. "I might be the Fire Lord's girlfriend, but _you_ are just a demoted governor living in a guest house." Her father grabbed her arm tightly and Mai nearly winced.

"Watch what you say, Mai. I can expose your loyalties to the foreigners just as fast as you expose me. You have no proof, while I have plenty. If you're with the Fire Lord, then that just adds another target to your back. You _will never_ be safe without my help. I can watch out for you in ways _he_ can't" her father responded without batting an eye.

Mai wretched her arm out of her father's grasp and stared him down.

"I'm leaving. I don't need this" she said evenly. She turned away and walked out of the reception hall. Her father hesitated before following her out.

Zuko was still on the balcony. He turned back to the railing and let out a sigh. He was starting to doubt his initial deduction that Mai was the one who killed the assassins. His gut told him not to ask her directly about it. His nerves could not take much more today. After a few minutes of gathering himself together, he stood up straight and reentered the reception hall.

Katara let out a breath of relief when Zuko reentered the room after Mai a few minutes later. He caught her eye immediately and managed to give her a small smile.

She had no idea what had happened between Mai and Zuko, but Sokka was right. She had to trust him. Zuko raised his hand to his head and stopped with his hand in midair. He couldn't run his hand through his hair with it tied back like this.

So far he was not loving being Fire Lord.

He slumped back down in his chair next to Iroh.

"So that looks like it went well" Iroh commented.

"She seems like a lovely girl" Suki added.

"Not a word" Zuko groaned. "I'll tell you later."

"Ready to dismiss your guests? I'm assuming you want some rest" Iroh suggested. Zuko raised up his head hopefully.

"I can do that?" he asked. Iroh smiled.

"Of course, you're Fire Lord."

Zuko stood up and the music instantly stopped. People stopped dancing and all eyes turned to Zuko in one accord.

A shiver went down his spine. He wasn't sure if he liked this sort of attention.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I must bid you all goodnight for the evening. I, uh, look forward to a bright future for all of us."

There was a small round of applause and Zuko sank back into his chair as nobles quickly bowed before him, bid him goodnight, then left the reception hall.

"I am so glad this is over" he mumbled. As the crowd started to lessen Toph breathed out a sigh of relief. She was exhausted. She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table.

"As far as parties go, this wasn't the worst" she commented to Sokka.

There was no answer.

"Sokka?"

Toph moved to put her feet back on the floor, but she suddenly felt something sting her neck...then her whole body went numb. Panic surged through her, but she couldn't feel a thing.

"Traitor!"

Toph felt like throwing up. She knew that voice. _It was the noble who had lied at the meeting._


	38. The Coronation Part V

Zuko snapped his eyes open. There was a man charging through the center of the room. Zuko looked to the right just in time to see Katara stumble to the floor, arm reaching out to him. The man raised a tube to his lips and shot out two more darts. One hit Iroh just as the old general managed to release a fire ball at the assailant; the other hit Zuko in the waist. 

The long needle pierced barely through the thick robes and Zuko felt a cold sensation spread to his middle, extinguishing his inner fire. 

“The rest of them failed. I will finish what we started!” the man bellowed. He whipped out a large black dagger and lunged towards Zuko.

There was a blinding flash of green and the man’s dagger flew out of his hands. Suki had jumped in front of Zuko. She had been standing behind Zuko’s chair all evening and the man hadn’t spotted her. She had dispatched his weapon with one of her fans. 

“You want my friend?” Suki asked. “You’ve got to go through me.”

The remaining guests screamed and fled the room. Sokka’s eyes darted around, but he did not spot any guards or his father.

“Dad?” Sokka called.

Katara couldn’t speak. She couldn’t scream. She thought she was about to watch Zuko get stabbed to death right in front of her. When Suki jumped out from behind the chair she almost cried for joy. She tried to move, but the Shirshu poison was even worse than being chi blocked. 

The man pulled out another dart and tried to stab Suki with it. She dodged it quickly and snatched up her fallen fan. The man used the opportunity to grab his dagger again. 

“You can’t fight me  _ and  _ protect  _ them! _ ” the man shouted. He turned and pulled a sword out from a sheath beneath his robe. His eyes zeroed in on the avatar who was paralyzed on the floor. 

“No!” Suki screamed. The dagger flew and Suki jumped. Her fans flared out in front of Aang. The dagger punctured the sharp green blades right between the folds. The fan shattered and fell to the ground. Some of the screws rolled across the floor and fell over in front of Sokka. 

Suki was panting. Her wrist had been twisted when the dagger hit one of her fans. Aang was protected, but now the man was running up towards Zuko. 

Katara closed her eyes. She couldn’t watch.

Toph’s scream was caught in her throat. Her whole body felt cold. She couldn’t feel a thing. She was completely blind. 

Zuko watched the man come closer, but a calm washed over his body. The dart had merely broken the skin, barely infecting him with the poison. The heavy robes had protected him and he already felt feeling flooding back to his center as adrenalin filled his bloodstream. Another second and he would be able to fire bend. 

The edge of the sword was a foot away when Zuko shot his palm forward. He was angry, not because the man was trying to kill him, but because every one of his friends were lying helpless on the floor while Iroh breathed heavily on the ground. The man had threatened  _ them. _

His fire shot forth, pointed, accurate, and deadly. 

The man screamed and fell back. Flames encased his entire body and he rolled futility on the floor. 

“Help him, Zuko!” Aang called out. Zuko froze, not hearing Aang. The man had threatened his family. He deserved this. 

“Zuko!”

His uncle’s voice cut through to Zuko through the man’s scream. It pulled Zuko out of his trance and he quickly extinguished the flames encasing his assailant. 

The man lay on the floor, dazed and burned, but very alive. Zuko grunted and grasped his gut. As the adrenalin left his system he felt the numbness returning.

The doors burst open and five teenage girls and a Kyoshi warrior ran into the hall. Zuko turned, full of questions and ready to ask them all.

He stopped short.

The Kyoshi Warrior was Ty Lee and the rest were evidently her sisters. 

“Some guards came out and attacked us” Ty Lee explained. 

“We felt that our sister was in trouble so we came running. It was going well until our parents got hit. Someone had darts and they hit the rest of the warriors. The fighting is still going on. Your other guards are holding them back” one of the girls explained quickly. “We came in here to see if you needed help.”

Zuko scanned the room, but none of his friends were moving. Suki was the only one still standing.

“Suki” Zuko said, turning to her. “Do you think you can put an end to the fighting out there? I’ll watch them in here. I would go out, but the poison is still in my body.”

“We’ll help her” Ty Lee declared. “We all know chi blocking.”

Suki nodded and followed the sister’s out. As soon as the door closed, Zuko made his way over to the burned man on the floor. He flipped the noble on his back.

“Who else was a part of this? Tell me!” Zuko growled. The noble started to laugh, coughing as his burnt skin cracked on his face.

“Everyone” the man gasped out “Your nation hates you. You’re nothing but a traitorous banished prince. You are Fire Lord in name only. We are among the first. You’ll be fighting for every breath from here on out. We  _ will _ reignite the war and make our victory. We fought too hard for you to try and stop it now!” 

Zuko trembled from head to toe. He fell to his knees and grabbed the man by the collar. 

“Tell me who knew about this!” he repeated. “Tell me!!” The man hung his head back, silent. Zuko stared at the man’s burnt face as a cold fear filled his chest. He let go of the man and turned away. He needed to check on his friends. 

Toph had been silent the entire time and he ran to her first.

“You’re ok” Toph murmured as Zuko picked her up gently. 

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me” Zuko reassured her. He sat her up then reached for Katara. Once he was reassured that his friends were all ok, he rushed to Iroh who was already starting to straighten up.

“These robes are very thick” Iroh commented as Zuko grasped his uncle and helped him up. “I always thought it was odd during the summer, but now it makes sense.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what the designers had in mind, Uncle” Zuko commented wryly. 

It was late when the last of the traitors were finally subdued. Hakoda had taken part in the scuffle outside and had been one of the people struck with the Shirshu dart. Other than that, he was ok. Zuko and Iroh recovered first and helped get their friends into the medical clinic at the palace. It took a bit for the poison to wear off.

“The guards who were paid off have been taken to the prison tower” Iroh announced as he came into the palace medical clinic. Aang was just getting off a cot and was stretching his legs. Toph was already pacing the room while Suki and Sokka sat together in a corner. The only one still affected by the poison was Katara. Zuko and Hakoda were on either side of her cot as she tried to sit up for the third time.

“What about the noble who Zuko burned?” Katara asked.

“The only thing we have been able to learn from him is that five people were originally part of the attack today. He was held up by something and wasn’t part of the initial group that tried to attack during the ceremony” Iroh explained. “When they failed, he tracked down the paid-off guards and decided to make a second attempt during the reception.”

“We have few guards at the palace now as it is” Zuko pointed out. “The ones we trust the most are guarding Azula and my father. We’re already short handed.”

“Which is why I was hoping Miss Beifong would assist me in vetting our remaining guards” Iroh replied. Toph snapped her head up, instantly intrigued. “And at the same time, we are moving Azula and your father as soon as we can. Your father will go to the main prison, and I’m still waiting to hear back on my contact in the North about Azula. The next safest place for her would be the underground bunker while we wait for word” Iroh explained.

“Wait, the North?” Katara asked, finally successfully sitting up. Zuko braced her back as he felt her tremble. He was worried about her. She should have been able to stand up an hour ago. A small part of him had panicked, wondering what Katara’s reaction was to Mai’s public display of affection. 

To his surprise, she did not bring it up when he was carrying her to the clinic. He had started to explain, but she stopped him, insisting she was ok and that they could talk later when they all weren’t paralized. 

“What does the North have to do with Azula?”

“I have a contact there, and we are hoping that we can send Azula to the Northern healers. They are the best in the world, and they have the best chance of helping her. All we can do here is sedate her, and that won’t help her in the long run” Iroh explained. 

“So when can I interrogate all the guards?” Toph asked. 

“As soon as possible, and it’s less of an interrogation and more of a nice little check up. If we treat everyone like traitors it will be hard to build trust with anyone” Iroh pointed out.

“Right, right” Toph said. “I can do it now. Can I talk to you and Sparky in the hall for a second?”

Zuko looked up, unwilling to leave Katara’s side, but she gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“I’ve got my whole family here” Katara told him quietly. Her eyes darted over to Hakoda then Aang. Aang caught her eye and the look made him feel better. No matter what, he and Katara would always be family. In time, he would be ok with that.

“I’ll be ok. Go do what you need to do, Fire Lord” Katara insisted. Zuko nodded, knowing better than to argue with her. He followed Toph and Iroh out of the room. 

Once the door closed behind them, Katara turned to her father.

“Dad, do you know when we are leaving to go home?” Katara asked. Hakoda smiled and glanced over at Sokka and Suki. 

“By the end of the week. I have arranged transport for your friends so they can go home, and our confiscated Water Tribe ships have been released back to us. We will sail home with our fleet plus a lead ship from the Fire Nation navy. It’s a gift from the new Fire Lord. Nice guy.”

“New ship? Sweet” Sokka exclaimed. “We can all ride home together. Suki, all the Kyoshi Warriors, and Aang, and Katara! It’s going to be like a big party all the way home!”

“Appa will be glad not to fly for once” Aang commented, starting to feel excited.  _ Going home. _ It sounded like a nice idea.

“Do you think Toph will have to go back to her parents or can she come with us?” Sokka asked. 

As soon as Sokka mentioned Toph Aang lowered his eyes. The others didn’t know about Toph’s plans. 

“Actually” Katara began “I was wondering if I should stay in the Fire Nation for a few more weeks.” She saw the look on her father’s face and she grabbed his hand tightly. 

“Only for a little longer! Then I’ll come right home. We’ve been on our own for a year, Dad. I’ll be ok.”

“I don’t like that idea” Sokka said bluntly. “Why wouldn’t you just come home with us?”

“Because I feel needed here” Katara said quietly. Suki caught Katara’s eye and Suki immediately looked down at her lap. How could she express her own concerns to Sokka? Katara wasn’t the only one having doubts about going back home right away.

“Needed? Katara, our tribe needs us! The Southern Water Tribe is in shambles and we’re the only one who can put it back together again!” Sokka exclaimed. “Nothing is more important than our family and our home!”

“Sokka, if we’ve learned anything over the past year, it’s that  _ anyone  _ can be our family and  _ anywhere _ can be home, as long as we’re with the people we love” Katara insisted. “And it wouldn’t be for long. Just a few weeks.” She sighed. “I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it.”

“Katara” Aang said, moving to sit beside her. “I can’t tell you what to do, but I want you to know...I really need you. If you stay in the Fire Nation I’m going to stay too.” He would have more than one reason to stay.

Hakoda was quiet, but inside he was being ripped apart.  _ I need you too, sweetheart. Only, I can’t stay here with you. I have to go back to lead our tribe. _

He didn’t want to guilt trip her, but he could remind her why it would be good for her to go home.

“Katara, I will respect whatever decision you make, but I want you, Aang, Sokka, and Suki to know something. You have been through a lot in the past year, and you are all tired, no matter how you spin it. You don’t realize how fatigued you can get up here.” Hakoda pointed at his head. “We all need healing, in some shape or form. You’re not going to get it by remaining in an environment that prolongs your stress.”

“You’re right, Dad. So how can I in good conscience leave Zuko to deal with  _ this environment  _ alone?” Katara pointed out.

“He’s not alone, Katara” Sokka insisted. “He’s got his uncle.”

“And Toph” Aang said. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Aang hung his head. “She hasn’t heard back from her parents yet, and until she does, she wants to stay here with Zuko. She said she didn’t want to go south and live on  _ a block of ice.” _

“Well that’s just horrible” Sokka said. “Toph is staying. Katara wants to stay. Aang might stay. Anyone else want to make an announcement? Now that the war is over are we all going to break apart and not see each other? We need to be together! Dad’s right! We need healing. We need each other.”

Suki bit her lip and stared at the floor. The room was silent and no one said anything in response.

~0~0~0~

“Ok, so I have an idea of who might have been involved in the attack tonight” Toph announced once they were out of the clinic. Zuko’s eyes widened. He wasn’t going to doubt Toph’s instinct twice.

“Ty Lee is nauseatingly sincere, but her sisters and parents are another story. Don’t you think it’s strange that they were all  _ right there _ and  _ conveniently available _ the second the reception was attacked? Not to mention the father was all jelly when he was talking to you, Zuko” Toph explained. 

Iroh frowned and shook his head. “That can’t be right. The Gyashai family was a good friend to me and Lady Ursa. I don’t want to believe they had anything to do with this. We need more proof.”

Toph stomped her foot and scowled. “You doubted me last time and look what happened! I say we talk to them. They’re hiding something and I know it!”

“Talking to them won’t hurt anything, Uncle” Zuko pointed out. “We can do that this week, and if we need to we can bring it up at our first council meeting. Right now, let’s go test the guards.”

“Yeah! Please tell me I get to deal out  _ immediate _ punishment to any liars” Toph exclaimed as she pounded her palm with her fist.

“I don’t think we need to do any more punishment than simply firing those we mistrust” Iroh said, smiling at Toph’s enthusiasm. “And Zuko, I don’t think you should accompany us. You’ve had a long day and you need to be rested and alert for your first day as Fire Lord. A man needs his rest.”

Zuko hesitated. He didn’t want to sit back while Uncle and Toph did the work, but Iroh was right. He was exhausted. He wondered how he was going to sleep alone tonight. The past few nights with Katara had been some of the best sleep he had ever gotten in his life. But he had to try. 

“All right” Zuko relented. “Come and wake me up if you need me.”

“Not a chance” Toph replied. She spun on her heel and headed down the hall. Iroh shrugged before following her.

“Good night, Fire Lord Zuko.”

Zuko nodded then watched the two disappear around the corner before going back into the clinic to say goodnight to the others. As soon as he walked in he could sense the tension that flooded the room. No one was saying anything.

“Um, I just want to make sure you all don’t need anything before I go to bed” Zuko stammered. 

Hakoda smiled at the inquiry. “We are fine. Sokka said I can stay with them in the servant’s quarters.”

“I’m going to stay with them and my Dad tonight” Katara added quickly. She threw her feet over the side of the cot and stood up slowly. Zuko took a few steps towards her as she wobbled a little, but Hakoda was there to brace her immediately.

“Could I talk to you before I go?” Zuko asked quietly, his eyes full of concern. Katara nodded. She took a few slow steps forward and stumbled a little, but Zuko was right there so she could lean up against him. 

When they left the room Hakoda raised an eyebrow and turned to Sokka. “So...where was she staying before?”

Suki turned a little pink. “Uh...yeah...about that…”

“So, I have a lot of explaining to do” Zuko began awkwardly, once they were alone in the hall. 

“Yeah, but first things first” Katara said. He looked down at her quizzically then grunted a little as she pulled his head down for a kiss. 

Despite the surprise, the kiss was warm, soft, sweet, and  _ very _ unlike the one he received from Mai earlier.

“Not going to lie. I’m a bit miffed that I didn’t get to kiss you on the dance floor, but  _ she did”  _ Katara said as she pulled away. 

“I didn’t want her to do that” Zuko pointed out. He wrapped his arms around her middle and Katara leaned into the warm hug. She didn’t like that she couldn’t wrap her arms as tightly around him and hold him close. The robes and armor were blocking her. 

“I know” Katara said softly. 

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He fully expected her to be angry or miffed at him. 

Katara looked down at his chest plate and started fiddling with the gold edging. “Though I would really like to know what you said to her on that balcony. Does she think you want her back?”

“Not really” Zuko said. “She’s realized that we are not the same people we were years ago. She doesn’t want a real relationship. The kiss was just a statement to the court. She wants to cement her place in the nobility by making them think we’re still an item.”

Katara scowled. 

“And it’s a good idea” Zuko added, not thinking through the order of his words. Katara’s eyes widened and Zuko backtracked quickly. 

“Not like that! I mean, it’s a good idea because if the court thinks I’m with Mai then they won’t insist I make a match, and I can avoid being forced into a different agreement. It buys me the time we need because right now I know my nation won’t be ok with me having an open relationship with a water bender.” Zuko paused as he thought through his next words carefully.

“I still hope we have a future together, Katara. I have no intention of marrying some stuck up noble who doesn’t understand a thing about me. Once my throne is a bit more stable...and... _ safe _ , I want to give us a chance...as long as you want that too.”

Katara let out a breath of relief. She didn’t love the idea of Zuko even  _ fake dating _ anyone. But, he made a valid point and she was glad he and Mai had found some sort of solution.

“Zuko, when I said I love you, I meant it. I don’t know how this is going to work, or even if it  _ can _ work, but I want to try, no matter how long it may take” Katara insisted. Confusion cleared up, they got lost in a sweet lovesick gaze. Blue on gold. A perfect combo. Zuko lowered his forehead down to hers and they closed their eyes.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen to us” Zuko said quietly. Hakoda could come out of the clinic at any second, and he didn’t know how many more minutes of privacy they had left. He didn’t know Hakoda well enough to anticipate the man’s reaction. For all he knew, the man would not take kindly to the relationship. 

“Remember what I said back at the beach house?” Zuko asked. “That if the chance ever came for us to be more then we would cross that bridge when we got there?”

Katara smiled. “I think I’m just realizing how hard you were trying to sound like your uncle back then” 

“I’ll be honest. You say you don’t care how long it will take, but I really believe that bridge is really far away for us.” Zuko said, ignoring the comment. 

“I understand, but we might have more time than you think.  _ I’m thinking about staying.” _

Zuko pulled his head back in shock. 

“Just for a few more weeks” Katara clarified. “I want to make sure you’re ok. I want to help protect you.”

A pit landed in Zuko’s stomach as he took in the sweet creature before him. She was exhausted, mentally worn and tormented, yet was worried about taking care of him at the same time. He knew what he needed to say, but the words still felt needles pushing through his throat. 

“Would you hate me if I said I don’t think that’s a good idea?” Zuko said softly. More than anything in the world he didn’t want to let her go, but the past week flashed before his eyes. Her sagging shoulders. The stress, the nightmares, the panic attacks. It wasn’t healthy for her, and he hated watching her go through it. It hurt more than the thought of letting her go. 

“Why not?” Katara asked defensively. 

“Remember the other half of our conversation at the beach house?” Zuko asked. "After our first kiss?" Katara nodded, not sure which part of the painful conversation he was referring to.

“Of course.”

“You told me exactly what you wanted after the war. Do you remember what you said?”

Katara looked down at her feet. Her eyes glistened with tears now. She nodded slowly.

“Yes” she said quietly.

_ "I asked you last night, what do you want to do if the war ended today? You said you would find your mother. If you asked me the same question...I...I would say I want go back to the South Pole. I want to see my gran-gran again. I want to rebuild the home I love. I want to be surrounded by my family and...heal my heart, Zuko. I've seen...so much. I've felt so much pain. I've seen men die in front of me. I've seen children fight in a war. I've watched friends I knew and loved die at the hands of monsters...Right now, I want to protect my family, our little group, no matter what happens. That includes you. And Aang and Sokka and Toph and Suki.” _

“Don’t change that wish” Zuko said softly. “I don’t want you to have regrets. I don’t want you to make more sacrifices. Not for me. Katara, we’re both so young yet.  _ Don’t give up this time with your family. _ You can’t get it back, and you’ve already missed so much. You’ve already done what you promised to do. You helped take care of all of us.”

He leaned down and kissed her temple.

“And now it’s time for your family to take care of you” he finished softly. A lump pulled as his throat. He was effectively convincing her to leave him. 

“I’ll...think about it. I have to make my decision by the end of the week. That’s when we’d be leaving” Katara replied. 

Zuko swallowed hard.  _ A week. _ That’s all the time they had left. 

“Ok, but remember what I said, or rather  _ what you said.”  _

Katara nodded. Zuko’s eyes darted to the door behind them, but he didn’t hear any stirring. He hesitated before tipping a finger beneath her chin and leaning down one more time. People had been stealing kisses from him all evening. He wanted to give one of his own volition.

Katara leaned into him and sighed, memorizing the soft sensation, the scent that swarmed around her when he was that close, the texture of his skin beneath her fingertips, and the teasing tip of his tongue that never moved too far past her lips. If she was going to leave in a week she wanted to be able to invoke this memory easily.

“Goodnight, Katara” he whispered. He felt little cracks snapping over his heart as he pulled away. “Sleep well.”

And with that he turned and headed back down the hall. Katara watched him go with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

He was right, about everything. And it was ripping her heart in two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, my heart. 
> 
> If you haven't already, please bookmark, subscribe, or send me a kudos! The more those numbers go up, the higher the likelihood people will click on and read, and that's the whole reason why I wrote this.


	39. Finding Home Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Toph. The duo we needed more of. We also needed more of water sibling soft moments and Suki being a general badass, but let's just be honest. We needed more of the show in general.

“Well, we only had to fire half of the guard. That’s better than I was expecting” Toph proclaimed as she followed Iroh into the tea room. Iroh nodded and fell into a chair with a grunt. There was a steaming pot of tea with a few cups sitting on a table, and he leaned forward and poured himself and Toph a cup. It was very late at night.

“Good for relaxing” he told her. Toph nodded and accepted the cup gratefully. 

“I was thinking we could use the same process to hire more guards” Iroh said thoughtfully after he had finished half his cup. “Would you be willing to help before you leave at the end of this week?”

“I’m not leaving” Toph declared. “I’m waiting on word from my parents. I want to stay here and keep an eye out for Sparky until I do.”

Iroh was not about to argue with her. He didn’t know the young girl’s situation, but he felt drawn to her ever since they had first met as total strangers that spring. The old man smiled to himself as Toph quickly downed her tea and held out her cup for a refill.

Some people were meant to find each other. Sometimes they were meant to be friends, lovers, or just plain family.

Toph was the latter.

_Destiny was a funny thing._

“Are you leaving?” Toph asked as Iroh poured her a second cup. “Zuko told me something about a home back in Ba Sing Se.” 

_Worst city ever. Why would General Iroh want to live there?_

Iroh paused and settled the pot down. He handed her the cup before answering. “I thought maybe I could. I have a tea shop back in Ba Sing Se. I always thought I would go back there. I was happy and content. But now, I’m not sure. I can’t leave anytime soon.”

“If you leave, Zuko and I will be alone” Toph stated. She hadn’t meant to say that outloud and she quickly backtracked. “Not that I mind being alone. I can take care of myself _and Zuko.”_

“I don’t doubt your abilities for a second, Miss Beifong.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What would you like me to call you?”

Toph smiled. “Toph. Or your royal excellency. But mainly just Toph.”

Iroh laughed heartily. “All right, Toph.” He stood up and moved over to the Pai Sho table. Toph followed him and sat down on the other side of the board. 

“What’s this?”

“Pai Sho” Iroh replied. “My favorite pastime. Would you like me to show you how to play?”

“I can't,” Toph said dryly. “The tiles are wood so I can’t tell one from the other.”

Iroh nodded, but quickly started forming a plan in his mind. It was the first time he had heard that phrase come out of Toph’s mouth. _I can’t._ He quickly decided that it did not suit her. He would have to fix that. 

“Zuko said there was a meeting at the end of the week. Can I go?” Toph asked. “I know the nobles and generals won’t like it, but I can help so much. They might start telling the truth for once if they learn they can’t get anything past me.” 

“I think your perception is amazing, Toph. You’re just a tad aggressive” Iroh noted.

“Just a tad? Oh, I think I’m more than that” Toph said with a grin. 

“There is more than one way to win your battles” Iroh said as he poured out the bag of Pai Sho tiles. He picked up one of the pieces and placed it in Toph’s palm.

“That is a White Lily tile. It does not have the same driving power as some of the other tiles. For instance, a White Dragon or Knotweed tile can move forward left or right diagonally three spaces at a time, while the White Lily can only move straight back or forward one square at a time, except for every four times when it can change direction and move five squares at once.”

“What’s the point of that? Why use a tile that’s only useful every four turns?” Toph asked as she traced the design with her thumb. 

Iroh smiled, realizing he had Toph’s complete attention. “Ah, because it is unsuspecting. I might use the White Lily once at the beginning of a game, then not move it again until much later. My opponent tends to forget about the piece because it is a technique not often used; they are not counting its moves like I am. When I take advantage of the tile’s mobility on the fourth move, I can use it to take out their more powerful pieces without them suspecting a thing.” 

Toph grinned, starting to understand Iroh’s point.

“I bide my time. I wait, calculating for the best moment to strike, all while not letting my opponent know that the little White Lily tile is more capable than most deem it.”

“Can you pull this trick on the same person more than once?” Toph asked. 

Iroh shook his head. “If they are a competent player, I cannot utilize it twice in a row. However, there is no end to tricks up my sleeve when it comes to Pai Sho! I still end up winning anyway.”

“So I’m a White Lily tile? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Toph asked. She didn’t like all the implications and was already preparing a strong argument against some of his points. 

“It is not a perfect analogy, Toph” Iroh said as he shook his head. “But my point is this: do not underestimate the power of subtlety. The less people think you know, the better chance you have of getting the upper hand. You are at your most powerful when people underestimate you. It’s something my brother never figured out.”

“They’ll reveal more if their guard is down” Toph mused as she flipped the tile between her fingers. 

Iroh nodded. “Exactly.”

“So if I go to that meeting, I need to be quiet and listen, and not let on that I see straight through them.”

“Then tell us afterwards so we can start building a case against them.”

“Will I ever get to call someone out dramatically in the middle of a meeting?” Toph asked, a little downcast. She had envisioned the particular event several times, and each time it filled her with satisfaction and glee. 

“You will have to use your judgement. I’m sure there will be some occasions where that will be your most effective strategy” Iroh said with a nod. 

“How will I know? Would you trust me to make that kind of decision?”

Toph felt a large wrinkled hand cover the fist where she held the White Lily tile. The hand was full of callous, yet so gentle at the same time. She thought he was taking the tile from her and she reflexively squeezed a little harder around the round piece. 

“Toph.”

His voice was soft, low, and kind, and Toph relented and opened her fist. To her surprise, he did not take the tile. Instead he placed several more into her palm until Toph had to use both hands to hold the little pile. 

“You will learn how to read a room and employ the best action for any given situation” Iroh said. “The more experience you have, the more you will learn, and the better you will be at the game. In time, I’m sure you will be advising me rather than the other way around.”

Toph sucked in a breath and brought the tiles close to her chest. They smelled like birch wood and jasmine tea. She dropped them in her lap and began to study each of the designs with her fingers. 

_Iroh, a grown-up, believed in her._

“More tea?” Iroh asked. 

The next five days were, thankfully, very quiet. Hakoda worked with Zuko and Iroh to arrange travel for the released prisoners. The Swamp Benders went back to the swamp, the Mechanist and his family headed back to the Northern Air Temple, and Pipsqueak and The Duke caught a ride with the Earth Kingdom citizens back to their home. 

With the majority of the foreigners gone, the Fire Nation citizens began to relax a little bit. Soon, news started spreading that the islands and colonies were throwing an end of summer celebration for the end of the war. The festivities soon made their way to the capital city. Communications started flooding in, and thankfully, the news was more good than bad.

Every day, Toph went to the communication tower to pick up mail for Iroh. Every day she asked about messages from Gaoling, and every day she was disappointed. On the third night, Toph delivered mail to Iroh’s tea room where they had started to routinely rest in the evenings, and he surprised her with a large package. 

“What’s this?” Toph asked as she dropped the small bundle of scrolls on the tea table. She ran her fingers over the large brown package. Iroh sat down and poured himself and Toph a cup of tea.

“You’ll have to open it” Iroh said as he settled back in his chair to watch her reaction. Toph pulled away the packing and felt around a large stack of rock squares that seemed to come together like a puzzle piece. She used her earth bending to fasten the squares together then stood on top of the finished design.

“What in the fire sticks is this?” Toph asked. Iroh grinned and handed her a cloth bag. It was very heavy and Toph jiggled it curiously. Hesitantly, she reached down and felt around the inside of the bag. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out a Pai Sho tile... _made completely out of stone._

“I...can feel the design. I can see it” Toph whispered. Her eyes widened and she dumped the entire bag out onto the stone puzzle on the floor. “It’s a huge stone Pai Sho table! There’s different textures on each square. Are those the different colors on the board? The tiles are patterned the same way!”

Iroh laughed and knelt down on the floor on the opposite side of the board. “I had Sokka and the young earth bender Haru design and build the entire board. What would be red has holes punctured across the surface while what would be white has tiny raised lumps across the designs. The board is designed the same way so you can tell which sections are which.”

Toph sat down and Iroh showed her how to map out the board with the different pieces. 

“Now” Iroh said as he handed her a cup of tea. “Let’s play Pai Sho.”

Toph sat down with her warm cup. She felt a tickle at her eyelids and quickly wiped her eyes.

“Thank you General Iroh.”

“Stop calling me that.”

Toph smiled. “What would you like me to call you?”

“How about Uncle? Or tea master. But mainly Uncle.”

Toph wasn’t the only one waiting on correspondence. As she and Iroh settled into a routine, Suki closely monitored any messages coming in from the Earth Kingdom. There were worrying reports about what had happened to the Dai Li agents Azula had banished. 

The Kyoshi Warriors were acting as extra security while Iroh and Toph found replacement guards. Suki finally started to become more at ease around Ty Lee, but due to Toph’s warning, was suspicious of the girl’s sisters. 

Zuko started planning to move his father from the palace prison to the main tower. Suki volunteered as an escort for both Ozai and Azula, and they planned to move the fallen royal family that week. So far, they had not uncovered any leads as to who was part of the coronation plot, or who had eliminated the assassins. 

The first council meeting was coming up, and Zuko hoped to learn some answers then. Katara focused on resting with her father and brother, and started to work on healing Sokka’s leg again. The full moon was back and it gave her the energy she needed to help her brother stop using his crutch. She needed the energy because the panic attacks had returned in force. She spent most of the night bending in the courtyards so she wouldn’t wake the others with her nightmares. 

It worked to hide what she was going through from her father, but Zuko instantly noticed her weary form on the third day when they all got together for breakfast.

Katara wasn’t the only one not looking great. Aang was becoming more and more sullen as the time to leave for the South Pole approached. He knew it meant he would have to say goodbye, and he wasn’t ready. For the past year, these people had been the only family he ever had. He wasn’t ready to leave any of them. 

Toph spent a few nights away from the servant’s quarters and in the palace. Iroh had a room set up for her just down the hall from his own. Toph was thrilled with the arrangement, but it further cemented her plans to stay. It made reality sink in for Aang. 

Suki and Sokka were worried about Aang and Katara, but more Katara. They had all decided to move Azula and Ozai that evening, but Katara was in the dark. Sokka wanted to keep it that way. The whole group was meeting that evening to go over the plan one more time - the plan that did not include Katara. 

“I could just explain our concerns about her presence triggering Azula” Suki offered. “She might see reason.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “No, she’s going to think we doubt her abilities and then insist on proving us wrong. You know Katara, Suki. Logic isn’t going to work with this. She doesn’t back down.”

Suki rolled her eyes. “Sokka, your sister isn’t _void of logic._ ”

“Oh yeah? You weren’t there when she decided to take a detour in the middle of the Fire Nation and explode an entire factory on her own. And that’s just _one example.”_

“Ok, so what do we do, genius? I don’t want to lie to her.”

“Hey, the ethics of this one are a little grey. We aren’t _lying_ to her. We are just _excluding the truth.”_

“Sokka, that’s the same as lying!”

"You _do_ realize I've spent the past year surviving by lying about who I am? Suki, what if I've been lying about who I am so much that I've actually forgotten who I am! Who is Sokka? Suki, our whole relationship is a lie!" Sokka extended his hand to the ceiling. "What is truth?!" he exclaimed dramatically. 

Suki lightly slapped him on the arm. "Sokka!"

Sokka raised his arms in defense. “Fine. What if I ask her to do a healing session on my leg? Katara is unable to refuse a direct plea for help. She’ll be so tired afterwards that she’ll go right to bed. Then I’ll meet everyone at the meeting.”

Suki rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “That...could work.”

Sokka snapped his fingers triumphantly. “Of course it’ll work!”

Supper that night was a quiet, tense affair. Katara was too tired to note the lack of conversation. The others ate quietly, not willing to discuss the plans for the night in front of the servants posted around the room. After the meal, Katara excused herself and went back to the servant’s quarters with Sokka. 

Just as he hoped, Katara nodded off after the healing session. She just managed to change into a nightgown and brush her teeth before dozing off on a mat in the front room. Sokka tenderly picked up his little sister and put her to bed. Momo followed him and jumped up on the bed next to Katara. 

“That’s right, Momo. Keep an eye on her.” Sokka pulled the covers over her sleeping form and bent over her to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Sis, I love you” Sokka murmured as he looked at the bags beneath her eyes. “But you’ve got to stop trying to save everyone. What will it take to make you realize you need to come home?”

With that, he quietly left the room and headed to Iroh’s study to meet the others. When he entered the room everyone turned to look at him.

“She’s asleep” Sokka announced. Suki breathed a sigh of relief. She was wearing her full Kyoshi armor and makeup. She only had one fan to use, the other having been destroyed at the coronation, but it felt good to be back in her element. She turned to the map she had spread out in front of everyone. 

“Ok, one last time. Iroh is accompanying Ozai to the prison to make sure the transport goes smoothly. Ilise and Ty Lee are going to accompany him” Suki said. She traced the route they would use from the palace prison to the cell tower on the other side of the city. 

“What’s the point of all the extra guards?” Aang asked. “I took his bending away. He’s still kinda scary, but he’s not a threat.”

“The extra precaution isn’t for Ozai, Aang” Suki explained “They’re for anyone who wants Ozai. Even without his bending he is still a powerful figurehead. We don’t need him becoming a martyr or a symbol for the opposition. That’s something we’d like to avoid.”

“I’ll be going ahead of the group with Aang” Sokka continued. “If there are any traps in the way, we’ll find them. I’ll be on the ground while Aang keeps an eye from above on Appa.”

“Toph, your job will be to monitor the path from the catacombs down to the entrance to the bunker. We have a room set up for Azula down there and the aids are already waiting for her” Suki continued. “Myself and some of the other Kyoshi Warriors who know chi blocking will transfer Azula. If anything happens we’ll be able to stop her bending.”

“I still can’t believe I’m not helping with this” Zuko grumbled. 

“Accompanying Ozai only invites trouble, and your presence will likely trigger Azula, even if she is sedated” Suki said gently. She understood his frustration, but they could not risk his life. 

Zuko just slouched in his chair, crossed his arms, and glowered at the floor. 

“That’s why I assigned Ty Lee to Ozai. Anyone that might be a trigger for Azula needs to be kept out of sight, which is why Katara isn’t helping with this mission” Suki continued. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow and caught Suki’s eye. Suki darted her eyes away. She and Zuko both knew that wasn’t the only reason why she and Sokka chose to exclude Katara from this mission. 

“Final stage as an extra precaution. Hakoda and some of the other Water Tribe warriors will be leading a decoy on an alternative route to the prison tower following this road here” Suki said as she traced another path from the palace. “He will leave first and hopefully throw off anyone hoping to follow us from the palace.”

“Are there any questions?” Sokka asked. 

“Yeah, who’s going to keep an eye on Sparky?” Toph spoke up. Zuko spun around and glared at Toph. She just smiled.

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

“Sure you don’t, Mr. I’ve-almost-gotten-killed-too-many-times-to-count” Toph shot back sarcastically. 

Sokka raised an eyebrow and started counting on his fingers. 

Suki let out an exasperated sigh. “Zuko, just promise you won’t leave your room.”

“C’mon buddy” Sokka urged, giving up the counting. “Make it easy on us for once.”

Zuko turned his glare from Toph to Sokka. “Fine.”

The group got up to take their places. Zuko watched them leave with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hated feeling helpless. He was Fire Lord, but he was starting to feel more like a shiny object kept behind glass. He turned to go to his room like he was told when Suki grabbed his arm.

“I mean it” she said softly. “Please. Don’t leave your room.”

“I’m not helpless, Suki” Zuko shot back. 

“I know that!” Suki hissed angrily. “But I cannot sit by and watch you put yourself in danger when it can be avoided. Your position is volatile as it is. If you _almost die one more time_ then I don’t know how I can leave.”

That stopped Zuko in his tracks. “Suki...you’re going back to Kyoshi Island, right? You’re going South with Sokka.”

Suki released Zuko’s arm and turned her head away. “I...don’t know.” Her voice was quiet, trembling slightly. She turned and her light blue eyes implored him. “Don’t tell Sokka. I don’t want him to worry. He’s already so panicked that half of us are going to stay here while the rest go south.”

“You sound like Katara.”

“I’m not Katara, Zuko” Suki said not unkindly. “Katara has always _always_ sacrificed to help others. She deserves rest. I turned my back on people who needed me once before. I won’t do it again. Unlike her, my job isn’t done yet.”

The two friends were stuck in an intense stare down in the empty hall. Zuko shook his head, completely frustrated. There was no shortage of friends willing to stay behind with him and protect him instead of going back to their own homes. He had never experienced this kind of love and dedication on such a large scale before. He didn’t know how to handle it.

“You will know my decision by the end of the week,” Suki said.

“Why are you all doing this?” 

Suki had enough of that kind of talk. She knew exactly what was going through his head and she needed to stop him in his tracks. “Because we love you, you stupid hothead. We all have gone through too much to get where we are now and I for one am not going to let it fall to pieces. If that means saving your butt at every turn, then so be it. So right now, I need you to go to your room so I can do my job.”

Zuko sighed and relented. “Yes, Mom.” He turned to go, and Suki started down the hall to meet the other Kyoshi Warriors at the catacombs. 

“Don’t underestimate Azula” Zuko called to Suki’s retreating back. Suki stopped but didn’t turn around. “Even sedated, she still poses a danger. Remember that.”

Suki nodded then left the hall. Zuko watched the door close behind her before heading to his own room. Katara was hopefully fast asleep in the servant’s quarters. When they both woke up tomorrow morning, there would be two less things to worry about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking to change the title of the series from "Where Two Roads Crossed" to something more...relevant to the story. I also really suck at writing exciting summaries to put on the front of this thing. If anyone has any ideas feel free to comment with them and hopefully I can use something better than what my worn-out brain can come up with.


	40. Finding Home Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts a character acting on a trigger to their PTSD. I have tried to write the point of view as accurately and as sensitively as possible. I am sure my own research into this condition is inadequate and I welcome any constructive criticism if you feel that I haven't been true or aware enough on the issue. 
> 
> That said, I have had lengthy discussions with some friends that deal with PTSD as a part of their daily lives, and I can't fathom the weight of what they have been through. This is just a reminder to be a person that someone else can go to for anything. Be the support system you wish you had. You don't know what others are going through.
> 
> Also, yes. I did change the title and summary of this story. What do you think of the change? Creds go to my fantastic husband who is my most supportive reader.

Katara was not asleep. Oh, she had tried.

As the sun set over the top of the volcano's edge, Katara had slept for a little while. She woke up with a start when a door closed and realized Sokka had just left. He must have moved her to the bed. Momo was snuggled up to her side, fast asleep.

Initially, she had tried going back to sleep, but had tossed and turned. Momo soon woke up with all the ruckus and left the room, chattering in annoyance. Even though her body and mind were exhausted, sleep would not come. She got an idea.

She tucked a role of pillows against her side and she snuggled up against them, imagining and dreaming that they weren't just sheets of cloth stuffed with feathers, but rather the warm sturdy form of her fire bender.

The best memory wasn't even close to the real thing, and she dozed off fitfully. She closed her eyes and immediately saw the bloodied form of the assassin, his lifeless eyes staring shards through her, dagger protruding from his chest. It was a Roo-Rabbit hole of nightmares. Most of them involved Zuko dying in some form or another.

She had been doing better until the coronation. The events had plummeted her back down the hole.

Whenever she shut her eyes she saw a body encased in flames like the noble at the reception. Lightning crackling around his form as Azula laughed in the distance. Her own breath trapped in her lungs as she froze herself in front of the crazed princess then couldn't melt her way free.

Katara shot up from the bed, gasping for breath and reaching for the empty side of the bed. It was already dark outside, and she could feel the power of the moon, but it did little to calm her.

Her heart was racing and she pressed a hand to her chest. There was no one to help her talk her way through it. There was no reassuring presence or strong safe arms to encase her shaking form or press warm comforting kisses to the back of her neck.

_It's in my head. It's in my head. I need...I need my mom._

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She choked back a sob mixed with a laugh. She was pathetic.

_I can't go to sleep. That's the only way out. I just won't sleep._

She was dressed in a thin linen white nightgown and she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror as she walked out of the bedroom. She looked like a spirit.

She walked outside and made her way through the empty servant's courtyard. She had a destination in mind. She was headed to the turtle-duck pond.

She had discovered it two days ago. Having sensed the pool of water, she found the little garden gate and let herself in. The garden smelled of roses and there was the soft unmistakable quacking of turtle ducks echoing off the stone walls. She rounded a stone pillar and spotted the pool.

And there, sitting at the pool's edge, was Zuko. Royal robes in all, he was seated legs crossed at the edge of the pool, feeding bits of bread to the ducks.

She had almost spoken to him, but then decided against it. If this was his place to come for alone time, then she would not intrude.

The garden was empty now, lit only with the moonlight that streamed down between the walls. Katara opened the garden gate and stepped into the darkened yard. The turtle ducks had their heads tucked beneath their shells and were sleeping on the edge of the pool. Katara carefully stepped over their small forms and waded into the pool.

The water came up to her knees and soaked her gown, but Katara couldn't care less. She spun in a small circle and glanced up at the windows overlooking the area. One of them had a small glow around the edge of the curtains.

She wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep tonight. As moonlight bathed her skin she sucked in a breath of the cool night air and summoned the water to her fingertips.

On the other side of the palace, Suki and three other Kyoshi Warriors were leading a dazed Azula through the darkened roads from the catacombs to the palace. They had to go through the hall of statues, by the old war room, then cut through a courtyard to the weapons storage. There was an entrance to the bunker there.

So far all was going well. Suki kept an eye on Azula at all times, but the princess was mostly quiet, only occasionally muttering to herself. The girl's hands were chained as an extra safety precaution. They were just about to enter the palace when there was a stirring in the nearby bushes. The warriors were instantly on alert.

"Relax, it's just me" Toph announced as she came out into the torchlight. Azula turned her head at the voice and looked at Toph curiously.

Toph felt the princess move and a prickle went up her spine. She wasn't afraid of Azula...but _crazy Azula?_ That somehow made it so much worse. Toph brushed the thought away.

"For some reason there's a small crowd of servants gathered in front of the war room. I've picked an alternate route just in case. Instead of cutting through the inside of the palace, go through the spa room on your right here, then cut through a garden and reenter the hall from there. You'll be on the other side of the war room and can head straight to the bunker. Last I checked, I didn't see anyone around."

Suki nodded and pulled out the map of the palace. "Sounds good...wait." The new route would take them by the royal chamber side of the palace. Zuko would be able to see them cross the garden from his window. "Go to…" Suki paused and glanced at Azula "Go to _Lee's_ room and make sure he stayed there. Keep him away from the window."

Toph nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Suki took a deep breath and motioned for the girls to follow her into the palace from the different entrance. Hopefully this would be the only change in the plans. She hoped everything was going well with Ozai's transfer.

Time passed by unnoticed for Katara as she spun around the little pond. She dedicated all her energy to swirling the water gracefully around her in a hoop. Her nightgown was soaked and stuck to her skin, but Katara didn't care.

She was fully bent on escaping the thoughts in her head. Any worry that popped up was quickly expunged. There was a lot to worry about too, especially with the prisoner transports happening some time that week. Katara was glad Azula would be eventually leaving the Fire Nation. She wouldn't have to lay eyes on the girl for a long time.

Or so she thought.

She looked up again at the window, but the light was still glowing from around the edges. She wished she knew which room it was, but she still wasn't familiar enough with the palace to know for sure. She turned her attention back to her bending, forming the water into the shape of a flame. Fascinated by how the moonlight reflected off the translucent curves of the water, Katara focused on bending the shape so her element imitated the shape of a burning fire.

So lost was she in the art that she didn't hear the shuffle of feet on the stone walkway. It wasn't until Katara saw her shadow flare out over the surface of the pond as a torchlight passed behind her that she realized she was no longer alone.

The water dropped back into the pool with a splash.

Suki raised the torchlight into the air and gasped. "Katara?" No, this was bad. Katara shouldn't be here. Why was she here?

Azula snapped her head up and her golden eyes gleamed as she focused on the girl illuminated in the torchlight.

Katara didn't hear Suki. All she saw was Azula.

" _Filthy peasant. Get out of my sight."_

The nightmares came alive as the torches went out with a flick of Azula's fingers. The whole area was plunged into darkness. Katara was glued to the spot as the crazed cackling snapped through the air.

Suki's heart jumped into her throat as she dropped the torch and lunged for the dark shape that was Azula. She didn't need to worry. Azula was still rooted to the spot. The princess stopped laughing as the Kyoshi Warriors grabbed her arms and shoulders.

It was Katara they needed to worry about.

The deafening silence was broken by a wet grinding noise that Suki had never heard before. Azula was wrenched out of their grasp as the princess let out a cry of pain. Suki tried to hold on, but was pulled to the ground before her fingers finally slipped off Azula's arms.

The laughing had stopped but Katara could still hear it. The garden was dark but Katara could see tendrils of lightning flashing off of every tree and post. Azula's eyes were wide, but that maniacal smile was still plastered over her face despite the pain the girl was feeling.

Katara didn't want to hurt Azula. Zuko loved his sister still, and Katara knew that. But the slitted eyes covered by chopped bangs and the chilling laugh snapped a reaction out of the water bender. To pull at the girl's blood and get her away from Suki was an instinct that Katara had acted on without thinking about it.

Azula gasped as her joints cracked and popped.

_You won't hurt my family. I won't let you._

Zuko already had a scar from him. Suki did not need one too. It did not register with Katara that Azula wasn't fire bending. The girl's presence alone was enough of a threat.

Suki pulled herself from the ground and stopped short. Azula's body was being contorted and twisted and Katara stood in the center of the pool, hands outstretched.

Suki knew about the bloodbending, but she couldn't have accurately imagined the horror show before her. Azula was helpless and Katara was zoned out. Suki could see the empty look in the blue eyes of her friend.

"Katara, stop!"

The call was muffled and faraway to Katara. Like an echo stemming from the back of her own mind.

Overhead, the curtains in the window were pulled back as Suki's shout attracted Zuko's attention. Toph had tried unsuccessfully to keep him from looking out, but when she heard Suki shout Katara's name she had raced to the window with him. Zuko was just in time to see one of the Kyoshi warriors jump into the pool next to Katara and hit her with a series of quick jabs.

Feeling disappeared from her arms and Katara sank into the pool, releasing Azula. Suki rushed forward and caught Azula before she could tumble face first into the pond. Azula was shaking and panting.

Suki felt a pair of eyes boring a hole through her shoulders and she looked up. Her eyes met Zuko's. There was a burning storm in his eyes and the anger was radiating off of him in waves. It was the first time she had ever felt truly intimidated by him.

Zuko turned from the window and Toph reached a hand out to stop him.

"You can't go out there! Not yet!"

"Watch me!" Zuko fired back. He shook off Toph's hand and left his room, slamming the door as he went.

"I _can't watch you!_ " Toph shouted at the closed door. "What is wrong with you people?" She scowled and turned back to the open window. "Suki! He's coming! Get her out of there!"

Suki nodded. Katara was slumped in the pool and she was staring at Azula's shaking form. Tears pooled in her eyes.

Toph wished more than anything that she could see what was going on, but for now she turned and left Zuko's room. She would meet Suki down in front of the bunker. They couldn't deal with any more shake ups to the plan.

"I'm sorry! I didn't...I don't know what came over me" Katara whispered as she lay limply against the side of the pond.

"It'll be ok" Suki said shortly. The other Kyoshi warriors got on either side of Azula and lifted her up. "We need to get out of here before Zuko comes and makes it worse. We'll get her to the bunker. You stay put."

Katara watched them cross the garden and disappear into the palace just as the garden gate swung open and Zuko charged through. He hadn't bothered to dress and his robe hung open, revealing his chest and the scar on his stomach.

Katara could tell he was angry.

"What the _hell_ happened out here? Why did they chi block you? What was Azula doing?" He stopped and took in her appearance. Her nightgown was completely drenched and stuck to her skin. Her long hair was wet and plastered over her bare shoulders and she was still shivering on the side of the pond. His anger fizzled out with a pop.

Her arms hung limply at her sides as he waded into the water and gently picked her up.

"Why did they block you and not Azula?" he asked calmly, his voice only retaining a bit of anger. Katara looked at him with wide scared eyes as she realized he had only seen part of the incident. He waded out of the pond and carried her to a nearby bench. He sat down and held her in his lap, knowing it would take a bit for feeling to return to her.

"Azula didn't do anything" Katara admitted. "I just saw her laughing and I...snapped. I don't know, Zuko. It all went dark and I... _La, Zuko,_ I _bloodbended her."_

An avalanche of shame collapsed over her and Katara cried freely. Zuko was stunned, but he hugged her to his chest as the pieces snapped into place for him.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. You want to protect all of us and that's just what you were trying to do" Zuko reassured her. Katara didn't hear a word of it. She cried harder as a realization filled her head.

She had lost control. Her demon had flooded her system without her even realizing it. She could not live like this any longer.

"You...you were right" Katara said as she hiccuped against him. "I have to go home."

She pulled away from his chest to look him in the face. It was then that she realized he was crying too. Going home meant they had two days left together. _Two days._

"It's the right thing" Zuko said. He meant the words, though his heart was breaking while he said them.

"Don't let me go. I don't want you to let me go" Katara whimpered. She wanted to hug him but she still couldn't move her arms.

"I'm not going to let you go" Zuko replied, "Not tonight."

With that he stood up and carried her back inside. If they only had two nights left then he was going to make sure she slept during that time. The nights apart had been long and not very restful. It was time to make the best of the time they had left.

Once they were in the room, Zuko did his best to steam the water from her wet clothes. He took off his robe and wrapped it around her shoulders before laying her down in the bed. He was moving from his old room to the larger chamber meant for the Fire Lord soon. It was one of the last nights he would have in the familiar place. He was glad he could spend it with her.

Together, snuggled up beneath the red blankets, they both finally fell asleep.

Zuko woke up the next morning as the first hint of sunlight peeked over the edge of the ocean. The first thing he saw was Katara's wavy brown hair over his shoulder and chest. Her back was curled up against his side and she was letting out a small squeak with every exhale.

She sounded like a bunny hamster. It was adorable.

Zuko rolled over and wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her as close to him as he could. His knees tucked up perfectly behind hers like a puzzle piece. He was inhaling her hair with every breath and he unceremoniously tossed it up and over the pillow so he could nuzzle the back of her neck.

The position was warm and intimate, but Zuko was focused on ingraining the entire scene in his mind. This was probably the last night they would have together for the foreseeable future. The last time he would wake up with an arm cold from cut off circulation and breathe in dark chestnut hair if he turned to his left.

Toph was currently his saving grace. He didn't know what he would do if she left him too. Zuko had gone from not wanting a support system to not knowing how he would function without one. The prospect of living alone once sounded wonderful...freeing even. Now he couldn't imagine a worse way to live.

In truth, he wanted to spend his days in a campsite full of crazy kids who were just as likely to throw a food fight as save the world. He wanted to jump onto a flying bison after breakfast and fly off to a destination just decided on that morning. He wanted to help Katara make supper each night for their little family while Toph and Aang destroyed the landscape around them. He wanted to spar with Sokka and let Suki convince him to do reckless antics that were always worth the fun.

And he wanted to wake up each morning within reach of the amazing, strong blue-eyed water bender who never ceased to take his breath away.

Katara moved in her sleep and Zuko was suddenly acutely aware of her every soft curve pressed up to his front. He felt his face grow warm and he abruptly turned away towards the other side of the bed, silently cursing his own biology and 16 year old male mind. The movement pulled Katara out of her sleep and she instinctively moved back towards the warm body that was escaping her.

"Mmm, stop, you're warm" she muttered sleepily. Zuko flipped onto his back and she wrapped an arm over his chest to his shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Good morning, Fire Lord."

He grinned and gave her a peck on her temple. "So I guess the chi blocking wore off all right." He glanced down at the arm looped around his chest.

Katara nodded and lifted her arm into the air to demonstrate. "I hope everything else went all right. Everyone should be back at the palace by now."

"And they'll be waiting for us at breakfast. Which means we probably should get up." Zuko hated making the observation. He didn't want to get up.

He reached up and grabbed her hand, loving how their hands fit perfectly together as their fingers intertwined. Katara gave his hand a squeeze and studied her dark arm that was such a contrast next to his pale skin. Zuko looked over at her face and smiled.

She looked tired, but happy. Katara felt him staring at her and looked back up at him. "What?"

"You're beautiful" Zuko replied "I don't think I've said that enough."

Katara blushed and looked away, shy and eager to change the subject. "We'll write each other, right? Letters, as often as we can."

Zuko nodded. "Of course."

"What's the first project that you have to work on as Fire Lord?"

"Getting our soldiers home for one," Zuko replied. "Then two, I'm going to find my mother."

"As soon as you know where to start looking, send for me. Send for all of us. You're not going on that adventure on your own" Katara pointed out. "Then write me about everything else. Every detail, and don't leave a thing out."

"I promise, but don't worry about me, Katara. You need to go home and rest, and that's _all_ I want you to do. Spoil yourself with sleeping in and anything else you want to do."

"I'm going to rebuild my tribe. Pakku moved to the South Pole to be with Gran-Gran. He'll help me. With my dad as chief, we'll accomplish so much." As much as she hated the idea of leaving Zuko, the realization about what she could do for her home excited her to no end.

"Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe" Zuko said elaborately. Katara giggled and rolled her eyes.

"We don't have lots of fancy titles or a monarchy in the South. Though Sokka did try to call himself a prince once."

"He already acts the part" Zuko commented. Katara laughed. "But _you._ You already embody everything that encompasses what royalty should be. Princess or not."

His words silenced her immediately. She stopped laughing and took in the sincerity of his gaze. She didn't know how to take compliments. Her mind flitted to an implication that she didn't know was meant to be there or not.

Royalty. _Future Fire Lady._

It was quite a leap and quite the dream, but the very thought took Katara's breath away. Who knew what the coming years had in store? The idea did not scare her. It made her feel capable, strong, and larger than life.

Zuko's eyes flitted down to her lips and she leaned up to eagerly accept the kiss. The sunlight was starting to stream through the windows. They couldn't delay any longer.

Zuko peppered her lips with a row of small kisses then sat up reluctantly and pulled back the covers. Katara let out a small sigh of protest before following his example. He was dressed only in his shorts and he turned to her. She was still wearing his robe draped over her nightgown.

"No" Katara said as she hugged the robe to her body. "Can't I just keep it?"

"Well then what am I supposed to wear?" Zuko laughed.

A very improper and exciting retort popped into Katara's head and she blushed crimson. She wordlessly pulled off the robe and handed it to him awkwardly.

"That's ok. Running through the palace halls in just a nightgown and the Fire Lord's robe would probably start a scandal or something" Katara said. "Don't want people to think you're cheating on Mai."

"Right…" Zuko agreed awkwardly. They stared at each other for a silent minute, both realizing the lack of clothing on the other before Zuko cleared his throat and pulled on his robe. He silently promised that he would find a way to sneak his robe into her luggage so she could take it with her. The thought that something of his could provide her warmth on the other side of the world made him happy.

"Um, I'll find Suki and have her bring over your clothes. I don't want you having to go wandering the halls like...that."

Katara nodded. "Good idea. Tell the others I'll meet them at breakfast...if you see them I mean."

"Yeah, I will."

"Ok, good."

"Great."

Another awkward moment of silence.

"I, uh, am gonna go in the bathing room to change" Zuko said as he backed up towards his wardrobe. Katara was staring. She didn't mean to stare. What was wrong with her? They had spent several nights together at this point. It shouldn't be awkward at all.

But as Zuko disappeared into the adjoining room, Katara felt the awkwardness give away to a disappointed cold feeling through her heart. Maybe it was because this was the last time they could be like this.

Maybe it was because she instinctively wanted more than warm snuggles and sweet kisses, and the opportunity to fulfill that longing was slipping away. Katara shook her head fiercely, willing herself to rid the thoughts from her brain. She snuggled back into the bed, wanting to see if she could sleep a little longer before Suki brought her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Turtleducks were cute? You have no idea how much money I would pay to have a bunny hamster.


	41. Finding Home Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cool story...I finished writing this thing last night. Planning on dropping the final arc in one go.

Her last day in the Fire Nation was flying by much too fast for Katara’s liking. After breakfast, she joined her family, Suki, and Aang back at the servant’s quarters. They were all packing and loading their luggage up to be taken to the harbor. The ships were docked and ready for departure. 

Zuko wanted to spend every waking available moment he had with his friends before they left, but he kept getting pulled away by an increasing number of royal distractions. 

It was putting him in the worst sort of mood. He couldn’t tell if his court was testing him or if all Fire Lords before him had also dealt with this sort of nonsense.

A general had come home to find a bunch of squatters in his house. A group of Imperial Fire Benders refused to come back to the homeland after Azula banished them. The Dai Li had stolen a host of ships to leave and were now causing trouble up the islands while they traveled towards the Earth Kingdom. A noble had committed suicide or gotten murdered. One or the other. Requests for public Agni Kais were coming in troves and Zuko had half a mind to ban the stupid practice.

He did not want to deal with the uproar this would cause. He was so busy that he couldn’t dedicate any time to finding out more about the coronation incident. It had been relatively quiet for the past week and this just made him more nervous. Zuko didn’t want to let anyone know that he had started to join Aang and Katara in their sleepless regiment. Thankfully, he hid it better than they did. He had more practice at it, anyway. 

Other than the incident at the turtleduck pond, the Azula and Ozai transfer had gone well. At least something had gone his way for once.

It wasn’t until after lunch that he was able to gather his friends in his new study. He wanted to give them each some parting gifts that he personally picked out for them. The way his schedule was looking, he didn’t know if he would get another chance. 

Toph met him first as he was checking the contents of each bag, making sure all the gifts were there. She was wearing red pants and an oversized tunic that Zuko recognized as Azula’s. It tied at her waist and hung down to just above her knees. Toph looked significantly older in the clothes.

“Which ones mine?” she asked as she landed a solid smack on his arm. 

“Ugh” Zuko grunted, rubbing his arms. “You don’t get one, Toph.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not leaving. Besides, I’m pretty sure Uncle is trying to spoil you rotten already.”

“Yeah, he kinda is” Toph replied as she crossed her arms. “Anyway, I was wondering if you would put these in your little gift bags.” She tossed a pouch onto the desk. Zuko raised an eyebrow and opened the little pouch. It was full of a collection of little metal pins. They were extremely detailed and fit perfectly in his palm. There was a boomerang, a water symbol, a Kyoshi fan, and an air pendant.

“It can pin their cloaks when they get farther south and have to bundle up” Toph explained. “I’m not big on the gushy stuff, but I wanted to give them something at least.”

She turned to leave the study and Zuko stopped her. “Why not just give it to them yourself, Toph?”

Toph didn’t turn around. “I...don’t want to say goodbye” she mumbled. Zuko walked around to stand in front of her. Toph hung her head and hurriedly wiped her eyes. “I’m going to see them off tomorrow afternoon at the harbor. I’ll say goodbye then. No need to draw this out longer than I have to.”

The vulnerability was more than she could deal with at the moment. The only thing she wanted to do right now was run to Iroh’s tea room and wait for the old general to meet her for a game of Pai Sho. She couldn’t risk thinking too hard about anything.

“Just...make sure Aang knows they’re from me” Toph said quietly. Zuko nodded and stepped out of her way. 

“Hey, I know this is hard. But if it makes it any easier, I’m really glad you’re staying, Toph” Zuko called after her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Toph paused in the doorway just as Sokka’s voice echoed throughout the hall. She half turned and offered him a small smile. “Ditto, Sparky.” With that, she ran out of the room before the others could spot her. 

“What’s this about presents, buddy?” Sokka called as he waltzed into the study. Zuko grinned and threw an arm around Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Can’t send you all home empty handed” Zuko exclaimed, glossing over the crack in his heart as quick as he could. He turned his friend to the desk where all the bags were laid out. Aang walked over curiously and picked up the air pendant pin. 

“Whoa, this is really nice” Aang exclaimed.

“That’s actually from Toph. She made you each one” Zuko said. Katara and Suki picked up their pins. Katara sighed and squeezed the metal thing in her palm. She was sad, yes, but she knew Toph would not be happy in the South Pole. She was happy for her friend.

Suki seemed to be taking it harder. “Where is Toph?” 

“She’ll see you all at supper tonight. She, uh, is busy right now” Zuko excused quickly. Suki raised an eyebrow at him and Zuko shrugged his shoulders. Suki bit her lip and looked down. She had jumped back and forth on whether or not she was going to stay in the Fire Nation or follow her girls and Sokka back south. 

It felt like she had just reunited with them, and it didn’t seem right that she would separate from them again. But Suki refused to live with regret. No, she’d seen too much of that in others to want more of it for herself. 

But right now, with the past week being as quiet as it had been, she was leaning towards going home. The thought of leaving Zuko and Toph ate at her, though. She picked up her bag from Zuko and pulled out a tiny folded metal piece.

“It’s a dagger” Zuko explained. “It snaps open and closed so you can keep it in your clothes without a sheath.” 

Suki snapped the blade open and admired the shiny curve of the blade. A fine gift indeed.

Aang pulled a new bison whistle out of his bag. It was silver colored and had a small chain attached to it. 

“So you won’t lose it” Zuko explained. Aang grinned and pulled the chain over his head. There was more in the bag and Aang pulled out a plethora of new orange and yellow robes. The fabric had a wide range of thickness, and there was even a parka and robe included.

“I stole your old clothes and used them as patterns. I had these all made for you this week” Zuko said. He smiled at Aang’s wide eyes as the boy ran his hands over the new clothes. “I figured the parka would be handy for you in the South Pole.”

“Thanks Zuko!” Aang exclaimed. 

“Hate to break it to you” Sokka said as he examined the cloak “But this isn’t near thick enough. You’re going to freeze in the fall months, Aang.”

“Hey, I did my best” Zuko protested. 

Katara turned away from the banter. Part of her wanted to open her gift in private, but curiosity got the better of her. First she pulled out a new water pouch. It was similar to her old one, but this one had red designs along the sides. It would also hold more water. Katara smiled to herself and pulled out the next thing. It was a small box. She opened it to reveal a tiny ring with a small blue jewel in the center.

It was the same color as her mother’s necklace, and it took Katara’s breath away. The next gift was a small book with a beautiful ink pen attached to the side. The cover was dark red and the strokes were swirled in the impression of a dragon. The book had golden edges and was tied closed with a knitted string. Katara opened the cover and her breath caught in her throat. Zuko’s handwriting was spread beautifully along the inside.

_Katara,_

_You said you wanted us to write each other, but I know it’s going to be hard to write everything we want to say in letters. Write down everything that happens to you until I see you again, then we’ll read it together. I love you._

_Zuko_

It was simple, but Katara clutched the book to her chest. She turned and caught Zuko’s eye.

“ _I love you too”_ she mouthed to him. He smiled sadly at her in return. 

“And what’d I get?” Sokka exclaimed. He picked up the bag and grunted as the weight of it crashed him to the floor. “This better be gold if it’s that heavy” Sokka remarked. He opened the bag and pulled out...a rock. “You got me a bag of rocks?” 

Suki started laughing and Aang picked up one of the black stones. “Tell me this was Toph’s idea” Aang asked Zuko. 

“Actually it was” Zuko said. 

Sokka smacked his forehead. “I knew it! Is this what our friendship is worth to you, jerkbender?”

“It’s not just rock” Zuko laughed. “Toph said it was special rock. Apparently, this is what you used for your space sword?”

Sokka brightened up and took a closer look. “It _is_ the meteorite! How did you get this stuff?”

“Master Piandao told me where the rest of the stone was at his villa. He also gave me permission to send you home with one of his personal molds. He said he had no doubt that you would be able to fashion a sword even better than the one you lost.” Zuko handed Sokka the letter that he had received from Ba Sing Se.

Master Piandao was part of the White Lotus helping maintain order in Ba Sing Se until the king could be found and returned. It was noble and hard work. Zuko knew a thing or two about that.

“The mold is being delivered to your ship in the harbor this afternoon” Zuko finished. “Along with a spare sword that you can use until you build a new one.”

Sokka’s eyes got a little misty and he quickly wiped his eyes. “I can build a forge when I get home. This will be my first project! Aang you can help me! I’ll need your firepower.”

"We can spar when you visit. I'm hoping you'll be more improved in your skills. Maybe even a challenge for me" Zuko couldn't resist adding. Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you, Zuko” Suki said softly.

“Yeah, thanks Sifu Hotman!” Aang exclaimed. “I was tripping over my new robe from your uncle. This will definitely be nice.”

“I also wanted to send you off with these, Aang” Zuko said as he pulled a small stack of scrolls off his desk. He handed them to the avatar. Aang opened them up and his eyes widened. The scrolls were instructions on advanced fire bending techniques.

“Don’t think your training is over just because the war is over” Zuko instructed. Aang rolled up the scroll and kowtowed in respect. 

“I’ll be sure to keep practicing and learning” Aang said. 

Zuko placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “But rest, Aang. You need it. We all need it.”

“That includes you, crazy” Suki chirped. “Make sure you rest too.”

“I’ll do my best” Zuko replied. “But right now I have to meet with some officials. I’ll try to meet you at supper, if I get the chance at least.”

His friends nodded and gathered up their gifts. It further cemented the fact that they would have to say goodbye very soon, and none of them wanted to dwell on that fact for very long. Katara lagged behind until she had a second alone with Zuko.

“Do you like the gifts?” Zuko asked. In his past experience, he had been very poor at reading what his girlfriend wanted in gifts. Mai had not been easy to please. 

“Like them? Zuko, I love them” Katara said sincerely. “I’ll write you as often as I have a way to get the letters to you. And when I get back I’ll read all my adventures to you! I’m sure day to day life with Sokka and Aang in an igloo is going to be really exciting.”

“I’m sure” Zuko said, finally smiling. He reached into the bag and pulled out the ring box. “I was hoping this wasn’t too much of a gift, but I wanted to give you something small that you could keep with you always.” He pulled out the ring and reached for her hand. 

Katara felt the familiar tingle of butterflies spread through her fingertips as he slipped the ring onto her right hand. The stone was beautiful. 

“Now, uh, you have to wear it on your right hand” Zuko said awkwardly.

Katara raised an eyebrow as she held up her hand to admire the ring in the light. “Why?”

“Because in the Fire Nation, the ring has the same symbolism as the betrothal necklace if you wear it on your left.”

Katara’s cheeks pinked. “Oh...ok... I’ve never had a ring before. Thank you, Zuko.”

Zuko smiled, thrilled that she loved it. He did not tell her that it was one of the few things he had left from his mother. There was no one he’d rather have wear it. 

“The officials will be here any minute. I have to go” Zuko said sadly. Katara nodded. She gathered up her bag and turned towards the door. 

“I didn’t get you anything” she said suddenly. 

“Katara, I have everything I could have ever wanted” Zuko said softly. It wasn’t entirely true, but it was close enough.

She turned and her big blue eyes met his gold ones. She dropped the bag and ran forward into his arms, reaching up to kiss him as long as she dared. Zuko dragged his fingers up the sides of her arms that were wrapped softly around his neck as their lips molded together. Voices echoed out in the hall and she pulled away. 

Zuko felt a bit of his heart slip out of his chest. She was taking much more with her than just the gifts. _Agni,_ this girl had no idea just how much of him she actually owned. But he wouldn’t think about that. It just made it harder.

She disappeared into the hall and he turned to his desk. The weight of the crown had never crushed the top of his head more. 

~0~0~0~

Zuko hadn’t come to supper. General Iroh told them that the young Fire Lord was busy and would be taking dinner while he worked. He had guards posted at the doors of his study and had been working alone ever since the officials had left him earlier that evening.

The Gaang decided to spend the evening hauling their bags down to the harbor. Zuko just happened to glance out the window as his friends made their way past in the courtyard below. Aang was riding his glider. His luggage was tied to his stomach and he was having trouble maintaining balance.

Momo was flying beside him and Aang foolishly tried to do a loop with the extra weight. The glider flipped and Aang landed on Sokka. The happy laughter rang throughout the empty courtyard and reached Zuko’s open window. They were doing what they did best, covering their reality with funny antics and humor.

Zuko sighed, wishing that he could join them. He returned to his desk and mountain of correspondence. 

A little later, there was a knock at the door and a servant came in with a fresh pot of tea. Zuko turned away from his dwindling paper mountain as the servant held up a tray. 

“Ginseng, sir?”

“Yes, thank you. That's my favorite.” 

"Yes sir, mine too." The servant paled, realizing he had spoken out of turn. But instead of being angry, Zuko just laughed and poured the man a cup. 

"Then you have good taste" Zuko commented. The servant hesitated then reached for the steaming tea that his Fire Lord was offering. 

The rumors were true. Fire Lord Zuko was unlike any Fire Lord before him. Zuko didn’t remember ordering any tea, but whoever had ordered the pot knew what his favorite was. 

The servant quickly drank the tea and left the empty cup on the tray before turning to leave. Zuko reached for his own steaming cup and raised it to his lips. He was just about to take his first sip when there was a thud in the hallway. His guards shouted for help and Zuko sprang up from his seat. 

The servant was lying on the floor, blood seeping from his nose and ears. He was spasming violently on the ground as he clutched his throat and gasped for breath. 

"Call a physician!" Zuko ordered. One of the guards nodded and dashed down the hall. Zuko fell to his knees as the servant abruptly stopped thrashing. 

Zuko pressed his fingers to the man’s neck. There was no pulse. 

Zuko immediately started chest compressions, just as Katara had taught him. 

"My lord" the guard began.

"No! I am _not_ losing a faithful servant if I can help it!" Zuko yelled angrily. "Run to the courtyard. Get Master Katara. She'll be able to do more than any physician." 

The guard didn't move. The servants eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling. 

"I gave you an order!" Zuko yelled, not stopping the compressions. 

"My lord" the guard said again. Zuko stopped, panting. The heavy robes were suffocating him and he was sweating profusely. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately shrugged it off. 

Zuko finally looked into the face of his guard. In that moment, rank and title disappeared and Zuko was just a boy, shaking and angry. The seasoned old veteran removed his helmet and knelt next to him. 

"He's gone, son. There was nothing you could have done." 

Zuko’s shoulders sagged. He had failed. _Again._ He looked up into his study and saw the teapot, still steaming on the desk.

The servant had taken poison meant for him. Zuko scowled at it. The guard stood up warily as his Fire Lord disappeared into a silhouette of pure rage. 

The teapot whistled shrilly before bursting apart as the water inside boiled violently. The candles around the room flared upwards, dangerously close to the hanging drapes. 

He felt a hand on either shoulder and he whipped around, golden eyes burning into the people behind him.

It was Sokka and Suki. 

Instantly, the candles went out with a puff of smoke and the steam from the teapot settled onto the desk. Zuko sucked in a breath, realizing he had tapped into rage fueled fire bending once again. 

For a split moment of crushing hopelessness, he had lost sight of himself. 

He didn't question why his friends were standing there and not outside. Sokka grabbed Zuko by the shoulders as Suki knelt by the still servant on the floor. 

"Hey, hey, look at me" Sokka ordered. "Breathe. Don't look over there. Get yourself under control." 

Zuko nodded and slowly felt his inner fire returning to normal just as the doctor came running into the hall. He took one quick look to assess the situation before kneeling next to Suki.

The old guard was right. The servant had died within minutes of drinking the tea. 

"Someone knew what they were doing" the doctor remarked. "This is some of the fastest working poison I've ever seen." 

"There was no way you could've known" Sokka said quietly to Zuko. He knew exactly where his friend's mind was going and he intended to cut off that line of thinking before it got too far. 

They stood there quietly as the guards picked up the body and moved it from the hall. Zuko went back into his study and settled into his chair and put his face in his hands. Suki closed the doors behind him and Sokka started to clear up the soaking wet papers on the desk. 

"Hope you read these ones first" Sokka commented.

"Be careful with that" Suki urged. "It might absorb into the skin too." 

Sokka nodded and stepped back. "We should probably have Katara take care of it then."

"No!" Zuko exclaimed loudly. He picked his head up and stared down Sokka. Sokka glanced over at Suki. Zuko had been fairly level headed up to this point (with a few exceptions), but the guy was extremely passionate. And intense. Very intense. 

"Katara _can't_ find out of this!" Zuko insisted. "I _just_ convinced her to go home. If she finds out about this she's going to change her mind and stay, and _it will kill her._ Don't tell anyone. Not even your dad, Sokka." 

He stared at the destroyed papers on his desk. "It's never going to stop" he said in a hollow voice to no one in particular. Suki took a deep breath. Her decision was made and a lump settled in her throat. 

Suki turned to her boyfriend and a single tear made its way down her cheek. 

"Suki, I know what you're thinking…" Sokka said, taking a quick step towards her. 

"You can't stop me, Sokka" Suki said quietly. 

“I know I can’t” Sokka said, cupping her face in both his hands. “You're a warrior, Suki. I can't stop you from marching your own path...just like you can't stop me from mine. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to."

"I’m sorry" Suki said, reaching up to grab both his wrists. She recalled how insistent he had been when Katara suggested staying behind. Sokka was using all his strength to be strong for her in this moment. She knew what he hid beneath the surface.

"I'm needed in the South Pole, and you're needed here. This just isn't easy." His voice cracked a little on that last part. Suki’s heart swelled for him as Sokka pulled her into a tight embrace. 

He had let her go in the past. At least this time they knew where the other would be.

"Wait, wait, wait" Zuko sputtered. "What's happening?" 

Suki pulled away from Sokka and turned to her friend. "I'm staying, Zuko. I'm following the right path." 

That evening, Suki went down to the harbor to take her bags from the ship. Sokka’s things were strewn messily over the bed and Suki choked back a sob mixed with a laugh. She could clearly envision him just tossing his things over the cot. Slowly, she began picking up his things and putting them away in compartments as neat and as tidy as she could.

She was just about to leave when a folded up package slipped out of Sokka’s bag with a clank. Suki curiously peeled back the cloth, then sank down onto Sokka’s cot as tears filled her eyes.

It was her broken Kyoshi fan Sokka had made her back on Ember Island. Tears streamed down Suki’s cheeks as she held the broken pieces in her lap. 

The door creaked open and the silhouette of Katara fell across the bed. 

"Suki?"

Suki didn't look up and Katara made her way over to her friend. 

"I don't want to talk" Suki said in a cracked voice. 

"You don't have to" Katara replied as she wrapped her arms around Suki's shoulders. Suki leaned up against Katara and just cried. 

As is often repeated, Destiny is a funny thing. 

When Suki finally returned to where her girls were staying to give them the news, she found Ilise, Ty Lee, and four of the other girls decked out in full armor and makeup with their arms crossed. 

"If you think you're staying here without us, then you don't know us well enough at all" Ilise declared. 

"We won't go home until our mission is done, Suki. We will never sit by and just watch again." 

A weight lifted off of Suki’s chest. She would not be alone. She would be ok. They all would. 

~0~0~0~

Was it possible to both love and hate the rising of the sun on a day that you knew would break your heart and heal it at the same time? 

It was the question on many minds the following morning. Zuko felt like he was in a daze. Breakfast was full of laughter, as it should have been. Momo was there to tip over tea cups. Aang and Sokka were telling stories while Toph added commentary. Katara and Suki didn't laugh much, but they were drinking in the whole scene with their eyes, storing back the happy memory for later. 

They recalled some of their adventures over the past year and Zuko was able to fill in some of the gaps on what he was doing that past spring. 

Toph sat next to her Uncle Iroh who kept her cup filled with tea all breakfast long. Every time she heard Sokka tell a bad pun she laughed harder than she ever would normally.

Because it would be the last time. For a while. 

They were all pretending, they knew they were. Reality wouldn't set in until the whole group moved to the harbor.

It had been a long procession. The Fire Lord couldn't go anywhere outside the palace without a palanquin. It was quite an escort and took quite a while to travel down the side of the volcano. Iroh rode with the procession. 

Zuko decided to screw protocol and crawled up onto Appa with the others. They had enough time to fly over the coastline while Hakoda and the warriors moved the last of the luggage and supplies with the procession. 

The wind whipped around the group riding on Appa. 

"I am not gonna miss flying!" Toph hollered into the air. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Sokka for support. Aang was on Appa's head.

"Sokka! Stear Appa!" Aang called. Sokka slid out of Toph's grasp and jumped into the spot. Aang launched his glider into the air and flew alongside Appa. He laughed as Momo settled on top of the glider and air surfed, paws extended. 

Toph immediately attached to Zuko once Sokka moved. Zuko leaned against the back of the saddle and opened his arms so that both girls could snuggle up under his cloak. Katara sat on the other side of him and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. The air above the clouds was cool and Zuko’s skin was warm to the touch. She leaned into the warm cocoon, unwilling to believe that this wasn’t her eternal normal.

Suki reached out and grabbed Sokka’s hand tightly. Sokka smiled and helped her onto Appa's head. 

Together they gingerly stood up. Sokka stood behind Suki and helped her balance. Slowly, she extended her arms into the air. The wind took the tears from her eyes as Sokka wrapped his arms securely around her waist. 

"Nothing can touch us up here" Suki whispered. She closed her eyes and Sokka rested his cheek next to hers. 

_Don't let us land. Don't say goodbye_. It was wishful thinking but for a second, Suki let herself live the dream.

"I love you, Suki. You made me better, you really did.”

That brought a fresh new wave of tears. He said it quietly so the others wouldn’t hear, but Suki didn’t care what they thought. Since when had she ever? As they settled back down into a seated position she turned and kissed Sokka as her response. Sokka never took his arms away from around his warrior. 

Katara watched the two, relating only too well to the pain they were both experiencing. She looked over the edge of the saddle and saw the group gathered by the docks.

It was time.

The group of Water Tribe warriors blocked the Fire Nation servants' view as their Fire Lord unashamedly hugged each of his friends tightly in farewell. There was a different hole left by each of them. 

It wasn’t right. Children of this age shouldn’t have to know all the pain that this group had been through. They shouldn’t be so familiar with loss that cuts through one’s chest like a hot poker. Even though this was simply an “I’ll see you later” rather than a goodbye, that didn’t make it hurt any less. Still, it was an easier goodbye than the one they had done right before Sozin’s Comet.

Hakoda continually swallowed down the lump in his throat as he watched his children cling to the ones they loved. 

Zuko didn’t care who was watching. He buried his head in Katara’s shoulder, desperately trying to cement everything about her into his head to be recalled at a moments notice. 

“Say the word and I’ll be back here” Katara was saying. He barely heard her. “When things calm down I can visit. As often as we want and I promise I’ll…”

He stopped her words with a kiss. They were empty promises; they both knew that. He felt a tear slide over his cheek and he realized it was not his own. 

“Don’t forget me” Katara breathed as he broke away. They leaned their foreheads together and Zuko managed a chuckle.

“As if I could.”

Aang had turned away from the couples and zeroed in on Toph. She was the one he would miss the most. 

“I don’t know what to say for once” Toph said, breaking the silence. Her feet were rooted to the ground and she hated feeling the vibrations of her friends. Zuko was shaking the most. 

Aang looked down at his feet. “I was never very good at goodbyes.”

“Yeah, pretty sure you always skipped that part” Toph said, unable to resist. She felt him take a step towards her and suddenly she was surrounded by robes that smelled like fresh linen and mint. Aang’s arms wrapped tightly around her and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

The boy who had opened the door to the world for her was now leaving her little universe. 

“Thank you, Toph. For...being my rock.”

“You know, you really ought to leave the puns to Sokka” Toph managed to get out. 

“It wasn’t meant as a joke.”

“Oh.”

He finally backed away but Toph tightened her grip around his hand. “Write me letters. Uncle Iroh can read them to me and help me write you back.”

“You know what you’re doing here, right Toph?” Aang asked. 

Toph nodded. “Yeah. I’m finding my path. Just like Suki. Just like you.”

“I don’t know if I’m on the right one” Aang admitted. Toph raised an eyebrow.

“Going South seems like the thing to do. I don’t know if I’ll be happy there or not” he admitted quietly.

“You said you needed to stick with Katara” Toph pointed out. “You need her.” Aang looked over his shoulder at the girl he still loved dearly. She and Zuko were wrapped up in their own moment and he quickly turned away.

“I need you too, Toph.”

Toph released his hand and landed a solid punch on his arm. “Yeah you do! Who else is going to keep your lazy butt from goofing off for the next couple years? I don’t know how you’re going to practice earthbending in the snow, but you’d better figure out a way!”

Uncle Iroh watched the two young children say goodbye and his heart broke a little for them. The two were bonded together, in ways that neither of them understood...yet.

As soon as Sokka let go of Suki, Katara took the opportunity to pull her friend aside. 

“Thank you for sitting with me last night” Suki said softly. Katara grasped both of Suki’s hands in her own.

“ _Thank you_ for staying with him. I don’t think I could leave otherwise.”

Suki nodded and the two girls hugged each other tightly. 

“If there’s any way you can” Katara whispered into her friend’s ear so Zuko wouldn’t hear, “Help him find his mother. Find out anything you can about Ursa.”

If Zuko had his mother back then maybe that would bring him closer to peace. Katara was holding onto the dream of the day when they would all come back for another adventure. Maybe that could be it.

Suki nodded. “I promise.”

The last echo of goodbyes rang through the air as the ramp was raised and the ships shoved off into the harbor. Toph dared to walk out onto the dock where she couldn’t see, wanting to stay as close as she could for as long as she could.

“Goodbye, Twinkletoes” Toph whispered. She was well aware of the words she had left unsaid.

_I need you too, Aang. More than I’ve needed anyone ever._

She felt a warm hand slip over hers. She knew it was Zuko. 

“You did the right thing” she heard herself say. There was a creak on the wooden boards and someone else grabbed her other hand. Toph gave them both a squeeze. “You both did.”

Suki let out a trembling breath. “I know” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have a Titanic moment in here somewhere, I just wasn't expecting Sokka and Suki to get it.


	42. Destiny is a Funny Thing Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll. We have entered the final arc. Thank you so much to those that have continued to come back and give sweet comments and feedback. I am truly blessed that you have found this story worth your time and know that I don't take that lightly. For those of you who click on the new chapters the second the notification comes on, I love you guys. For those of you who have been silently reading along since the beginning, thank you for jumping on board with me for this.
> 
> That said, crap is about to go down and I can't wait to read reactions.

Katara stood at the back of the boat as the ships pulled out of the harbor, waving until Zuko and her friends were just a spot in the distance. After the shoreline disappeared to give way to the ocean surrounding them on all sides, Katara finally turned away from the back of the ship and headed inside. Her father and brother were in the control room, mapping out the route to home. 

_Home._

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked, settling down on one of the chairs in the corner. Sokka looked up from the map.

He shrugged and turned back to the controls, eager to fully learn how to drive a Fire Nation navy ship. "I thought he was with you." 

The ship had already been stripped of the Fire Nation colors and been fitted better to the southerner's tastes. It even included a large Sky Bison stall for Appa. When Zuko gave a gift he really went all out. 

The ship was the distraction Sokka needed after saying goodbye to Suki. He had melted into a bit of silence that worried Hakoda if it kept up.

Katara sighed and turned to a window. “He probably just wants some space. Just let me know if you see him.”

She was tired. The goodbyes had been draining, and she had been on an emotional roller coaster with nightmares plaguing every unconscious moment for the past couples weeks. It didn’t allow for the best of sleep. 

Once the Fire Nation faded from view, Katara set her thoughts on home and away from the boy she had left behind. The fact that Toph and Suki had remained behind with Zuko and Iroh both soothed her and made the pain worse. She didn't want to separate from the little group that had become her family. But this way, Zuko wouldn't be alone as he stepped into the scary new part of his life. Toph would be sure to guard him better than the most loyal Fire Nation soldier. That thought alone eased her anxiety a bit.

Aang had become a bit sad and forlorn in the past week. Katara had noticed it a little bit, and now she had the time to give him a bit more of her attention. She hoped that her time with him in the South Pole would ease some of the pain he was experiencing. 

As she had said a year ago, Sokka and her were his family now. That would never change. She would always look out for him. So when Aang didn't show his face after the first few hours of travel, Katara left her brother and father in the control room and went to look for him.

The ship was full of the Southern Water Tribe warriors and some of the younger Kyoshi Warriors who had decided to go home. (Six of the warriors had stayed behind at the capital with Suki). Katara spotted familiar faces wherever she went, something she hadn't experienced in well over a year. It was a wonderful warm feeling. 

The Water Tribe. The love for their community was the soul of their identity.

She searched the whole ship from hull to stern, but she did not find Aang. She was just about to give up and go back up to the control room when she saw a flash of orange above her. She looked up and spotted the familiar orange and yellow of Aang's robe up in the eagle's nest. Momo circled overhead.

"Aang!" she called up. He turned to look down at her on the deck. "Come down here! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Aang seemed to hesitate for a moment before opening his glider and swooping down. Katara straightened his collar that had been fussed up by the wind and smiled at him as Momo landed on his shoulder. It took him a second but he eventually returned the smile.

"It's going to be a long trip and I just wanted to make sure...you were situated ok" Katara said. The dark cloud that prevailed over all of them needed to go away. She wanted it to be easy again. She wanted Aang to say something boyish and funny so she could laugh and they could go back to what they had always been. Friends. Friends that loved each other so much.

The past week had been full of awkward moments. Sometimes Aang was fine, then he would watch an interaction between Zuko and Katara and he would be downcast again.

"I...haven't unpacked my stuff yet. Zuko gave me a ton of clothes and I haven't even tried them all on" Aang said. Katara beamed. That was a start.

"Same here" she lied. She already had her things organized below deck. 

But her travel supplies were still a mess. She grabbed Aang's hand and led the way to the cabins beneath the deck. Hakoda had chosen the captain's quarters for himself and his family. And that had included Aang. The large room was now very full as there were four cots lined up against the wall. Compartments were fitted below each bed for belongings. Aang's things were still bundled up on top of his bed while the last of Katara's supplies from all of their travels was thrown haphazardly in the corner.

"How is Sokka already organized? His bed looks so...clean" Aang commented as he hopped onto the side of his bed. It bounced slightly and his face lit up. 

"Sokka didn't organize it." She didn't need to explain any further. Aang knew. 

_Suki._

Something changed that made her make her final decision the night before they were supposed to depart. All Katara knew was that Suki had cried. A lot. She had bumped into Suki while loading her things into the room. The warrior had just finished tucking away the last of Sokka's packs and was sitting on his bed, holding what remained of the fans he had made for her.

Katara hadn't known what to say, so she sat down on the bed next to her friend and wrapped her arms around Suki's shoulders. The strong Kyoshi warrior, usually so sturdy and unmovable, like the notorious blind bandit herself, cried into Katara's shoulder like an unashamed child. It broke Katara's heart for the second time that day.

Suki's absence seemed to remind Aang of Toph's absence and he immediately stopped bouncing on the edge of the bed.

"When...when do you think we'll see them again?" Aang asked quietly. Katara's lower lip quivered. She did not want to cry. She had done entirely too much of that over the past week. She twisted the tiny ring around the finger on her right hand and sat down next to Aang on the bed.

"I...I don't know, Aang" Katara said sadly.

"This doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"We were all supposed to stay together. Your dad said in the clinic the night of the coronation that the next year was all about all of us resting and getting better and being with family. How am I supposed to do that if I left half my family back in the Fire Nation? How is splitting us all up the best thing? I _hate_ it!" Aang burst out. His brow furrowed into lines as his grey eyes started to well up with angry tears. Katara pulled him into a hug and did her best to hold back her own tears.

“When you and Toph said you were going to stay I said I would stay too. I just want us all together" Aang murmured.

"Zuko's the Fire Lord now and someone needed to stay and support him. I'm glad it's Toph and Suki" Katara said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Why couldn't we all just stay in the Fire Nation a little longer? Zuko could use the help and we could go back to the South Pole a little later, like you said" Aang insisted. He wasn’t being rational. He was venting, and he knew he was, but his emotions had started to boil to a point he could not stop them.

"Aang, Sokka and I need to go home..."

"Your family is your home! That's what you always said" Aang said, raising his voice.

"Don’t you think I know that? I had to leave two of my best friends and the boy I love. Do you think it’s easy for me?" Katara snapped back. She regretted the choice of words instantly. Things were already strained between them. “Aang, I’m sorry. I…”

"I understand" Aang said in a hollow voice. "We both feel torn in two."

They sat together on the bed in silence for a few minutes. Aang took a deep breath. He didn’t want to have to live with this constant tension between himself and Katara. He had to face it head on. Like a rock. Like Toph.

"How did it happen?" Aang asked. There was no bitterness attached to the question. Just sincerity and a want to understand. This situation wasn't optimal or exactly what any of them wanted. But was there truly a best choice? 

"How did what happen?"

“You...and Zuko.” _Tui and La, the words were hard to get out._

Katara immediately felt the need to apologize. “I’m sorry, Aang.”

Aang shook his head. He didn't need her to be sorry. He really _had_ suspected as much back on Ember Island, but he had been under so much pressure at the time that he had pushed the thought away, not even wanting to consider the possibility. 

"Don't be. I'm...happy for you...or at least trying to be" Aang said honestly. 

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Aang shrugged. "I...don't know. It might help with that healing thing your dad was talking about. How can I move past things if I refuse to understand them? How can I honestly love my friends without any grudges if I don't make the effort to understand their side? My spirit must be unbreakable, and I want to get stronger."

Katara didn't understand the last half of that. Something had happened when he took Ozai's bending and it had changed him in a deep way. Katara never had any spiritual sensitivity like some of the others. Sokka had a special spiritual bond because of Yue while Toph always seemed tuned in to spiritual energy like Aang was. Katara's one encounter with the Painted Lady was all she had to go on.

So she knew Aang had changed. She just couldn't put her finger on how. Maybe there were things she could try to understand about Aang as well. They definitely had the time now.

"I can try to explain, although he kinda snuck up on me a bit" Katara admitted. Aang swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy.

But maybe it was necessary. 

~0~0~0~

The trip back from the docks to the palace felt like an eternity to Zuko. As the palanquin rocked back and forth he starred moodily at the red coverings. The armor and robes were heavy and he missed the liberating feeling of running and walking about in just a tunic and light pants. He definitely preferred his hair down and the topknot felt itchy right where the pin for the crown rested. The royal headpiece balanced on his head awkwardly, and he still wasn't used to the weight of it. He focused on the small discomforts instead of the heavy weight that was on his heart.

This was not goodbye forever, he reminded himself. This was simply a I'll-see-you-in-a-little-while, but that didn't make it hurt any less. That southern ship had taken half of his heart with it when it left. 

But the remaining part was still here, in the form of his beloved uncle and two friends that had remained by his side; primarily the blind earthbender who was currently riding with him in the palanquin. What would he do without Toph?

Zuko was already breaking all sorts of traditions. The Fire Lord was supposed to ride alone unless he had a Fire Lady to accompany him. Having a friend on board the royal palanquin, and one of a different nation at that, was unheard of. Zuko didn't care.

Toph was being uncharastically quiet beside him as they rocked back and forth softly as the procession made its way through the towns at the foot of the mountain. One of the servants must have stumbled because the whole palanquin rocked to the left side suddenly. Toph fell against Zuko with a loud grunt, unprepared for the sudden lurch.

"You'd think royalty would come up with a better way to travel!" Toph spat out sharply. "I can't see a thing. This is slow, and bumpy, and _completely_ unreliable!" Zuko smiled at her temper in spite of himself.

"Unreliable?"

"Because people have to carry you. And _people_ are unreliable" Toph elaborated. There was no missing the bitter tone in her voice.

It had been over two weeks since they had sent out the message to the Beifong's in Gaoling. There had no been no return reply, and that fact had gnawed at Toph ferociously over the past week. She didn't speak a word about it, but Zuko noted how she stopped discreetly at the communication tower at the palace twice a day. 

He knew as she did; there had been no reply.

Maybe it was because the correspondence was coming from the Fire Nation palace. Maybe the Earth Kingdom was struggling to believe that the new Fire Lord wanted peace; that Zuko could understand. But it also could be because the Beifong's still struggled with Toph's choices and wanted her back only on their terms. Zuko didn't want to believe that and Suki had gone to great lengths to try to convince Toph that was not the reason for the lack of response back.

But if he didn't have the responsibility of being Fire Lord, Zuko would've gotten on a balloon and been over to Gaoling in one night to give the Beifongs a piece of his mind.

Toph was the best, strongest, most independent capable individual with maturity and wisdom beyond her years, even if she didn't always exhibit it. How could...no, how _dare_ they put conditions on their love?

But he could not simply hop on a balloon and go to Gaoling, so he settled for making sure Toph was ok. At the very least she could take care of him, something she apparently found very fulfilling.

Regardless, Toph had been shaken by it. And it came out in her voice now. Toph had paused when Zuko didn't immediately respond. She thought if anyone was going to agree with her about the unreliability of people it would be Zuko. But she remembered how his heart had raced and how his whole body trembled when he had held Katara before saying goodbye. If there was one thing Zuko _had_ learned over the past few months, it was how to trust others and gain their trust in return.

She couldn't let her own personal skepticism discourage him. He was already down in the dumps enough as it was. Not to mention she had her own tight pack of reliable people. 

Uncle Iroh specifically treated Toph with respect and made her feel like he didn't just see her as a young 12 year old girl. He knew how to gently steer her in the right direction and curb her rebellious spirit in a way that never once trampled on Toph and her individuality.

Suki played the big sister role and would be sure to keep Toph out of trouble. But Toph was going to miss Sokka and Katara, and above all, Aang. All along she had secretly hoped that he would decide to stay...with her. It was a blow that only Iroh and Zuko picked up on.

"I mean, not _everyone_ is unreliable..." Toph said, backtracking. Zuko helped her sit up again in her chair and she heard him shuffle next to her.

"It's ok, Toph. I know what you meant" he said quietly. His experience had been much less trouble with _unreliable_ people and more with _crazy, abusive_ , and _manipulative_ people...but he understood Toph's frustration. They rode peacefully for the next few minutes. Zuko was going through the list of things he had to tackle within the next week when there was another sudden lurch. This one was much more violent and threw both Zuko and Toph head first onto the floor of palanquin.

There were shouts and the sound of rocks falling.

"What in the blazing Agni...Hey, you crazy flamin' foschin hotmen! What the hell was that?" Toph shouted. If Zuko hadn't been so startled he would have laughed out loud and the string of totally unrelated curses and ancient slang that Toph just threw together. 

The curtains parted and Zuko was nose to nose with a very concerned Suki. She had opted to dress plainly to say goodbye to everyone at the docks and had been riding farther up the procession. They had stopped on the side of the winding trail back up to the palace city. The towns lay below them and Zuko saw where fallen rocks had blocked them from going any further.

The soldiers behind them were keeping a watch from where they had just been. Angry shouts and the echoes of fire blasts erupted from over the rock wall.

"Zuko, you need to follow me. Toph, watch his back" Suki ordered quickly, offering Zuko a hand. He took it and she pulled him up and down from the palanquin. The concern in her voice stopped him from asking questions.

It did not stop Toph.

"Suki, what's going on?" Toph asked, jumping down to the ground. _Sweet, sweet earth._ She could finally see. She could see...a lot of people. A lot of _running_ people.

"Ambush!" Suki told them. Zuko turned to see that the whole procession had stopped. The palanquin bearers were crowded to the side of the trail, fear painted plainly on their faces.

"Where is Uncle?" Zuko asked, realizing his uncle was on the other side of the avalanche where the fight was taking place.

"He's fine. They attacked his palanquin instead, but believe me, he's holding his own. I think they mistook it for yours. They didn't think that the Fire Lord wouldn't be at the beginning of the procession. It just isn't done _, apparently_." Suki explained as she led them behind the soldiers. She was already starting to strongly dislike the pius traditions of Fire Nation royalty.

"Supporters of Ozai?" Zuko guessed as he followed her with Toph behind him. Suki shrugged, angry with herself for not putting on her Kyoshi armor.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think so" Suki said.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked.

"The only place we can" Suki said, looking down the trail and seeing a large group making their way up. "Toph, into the mountain." Toph grinned and stomped her feet. A hole instantly opened up next to her on the trail and she motioned for Suki and Zuko to enter. Once they were all in, she sealed the hole and pressed forward. The underground caverns were this way. They just needed to make it to the bunker, then they could get through the tunnels to the main palace. No one would be able to follow.

Zuko lit a flame and turned to Suki and grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you mean, _you don't think so?_ " he asked. His voice was stern and commanding, completely void of fear. If Suki didn't know any better she would have been intimidated by the face illuminated by the fire light in Zuko's palm. 

"I mean the attackers were all wearing plain clothes. They looked like...villagers and didn't act organized or in any sort of military way. I think they are the citizens from the town below. I thought it was much too quiet when we passed through" Suki explained. “When we went down to talk to the citizens over a week ago, that particular village was very unfriendly.” 

Zuko released her and reached up to wipe sweat off his forehead. "I expected as much from the nobles. I didn’t even think about that town. It’s the base for the country’s treasury. I didn't think they’d have it out for me too."

"...what do you mean _too_?" Toph asked. Zuko looked at her guiltily as she led the way through the tunnel.

"I may or may not have had a bit of an incident the other night..." Zuko began. Toph stopped in her tracks and whirled around.

"What? _Another one?_ " she shouted, just a foot away from Zuko's face. Zuko blinked and wiped away the spit that Toph had unintentionally let loose into his face.

"Calm down Toph, it was fine" Suki explained.

"You _knew?_ " Toph burst out at Suki, without moving her head away from Zuko. "And where was I? How come I didn't know about this? What was it, the third time?" Toph asked Zuko, pointing a finger in his face accusingly.

"Uh...um..." Zuko coughed and Suki watched the brave and commanding air he wore a moment ago wash away immediately when confronted by Toph. "Fourth time."

" _Fourth?_ " Toph repeated in disbelief. "Zuko, it's been two weeks. _Two weeks_ since the comet."

"I'm well aware" Zuko said. Suki could have sat to the side and watched the two bicker, but Toph turned to her, now completely enraged.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"It was just poison" Zuko offered.

" _Just poison?_ " Toph repeated sarcastically. "Well that makes it _all better_ , doesn't it?

"Much better than the usual swords and daggers" Suki commented. Zuko raised his eyebrow at Suki. 

_Not. Helping._

"That's why you decided to stay spur of the moment last night" Toph said to Suki, the pieces fitting together. "But why all the secrecy?"

"Sokka knew. He understood" Suki said.

"It was Katara we didn't want knowing" Zuko explained, putting a hand on Toph's shoulder. She shrugged it off, clearly still annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because she needs to go home. She's not well, Toph" Suki said, trying to explain as best she could.

"I couldn't have her stay because she's worried about me. The past two weeks have been full of nonstop nightmares. _I know._ I've had to wake her up out of most of them. She hardly ate and jumped at the slightest noises" Zuko said. Remembering the scene made his chest feel tight. It was the only thing that comforted him when she got on that ship. 

She was going to rest. Get away from the violence. She was going to get better.

"And let's not forget how Katara almost killed Azula when we were moving her to the bunker" Suki added.

"It's best if Katara knows as little as possible. She's the strongest person I know but even the strongest of us need to take a rest" Zuko said softly.

"You sound like Uncle" Toph commented, relenting slightly as her temper started to fizzle. There was a few minutes of silence with only the sound of crunching rock as Toph pushed forward.

"So what about you?" Toph asked Zuko as she finally broke through to the hidden bunker. The group stepped out into the large underground hall and Zuko lit one of the nearby torches.

"What about me?"

"When do you get to take a rest?"

Zuko stopped and looked over at Suki. That was a good question. One he didn't know the answer to.

It was several hours later when Iroh finally returned. Zuko had been pacing back and forth in the throne room while Toph kept him company. Suki had gone out with the other Kyoshi warriors to assist Iroh. They returned with several of the attackers in chains. Most of them had their chi blocked and were being carried on stretchers.

Iroh almost tackled Zuko when he saw him. The sentiment was returned fourfold and Toph was especially relieved to see the old general unharmed.

"Well that was exciting" Iroh offered. Zuko scowled.

"That's not the word I would use" he said, not ready to copy his uncle's optimism.

"I worry about the sway of opinion against you. We need to do something to make you less of a stranger to your people" Iroh said.

"That's not the issue, Uncle, and you know it!" Zuko said, raising his voice. Iroh looked at him sadly but did not disagree. The court of public opinion didn't want to know the real him. They had already made up their mind.

"I don't get it" Suki said "How could these people turn and try to destroy the first peace the world has known in a 100 years?"

"Because the Fire Nation has been drunk on strength and power for just as long, Suki" Zuko said, trying to explain. He had witnessed firsthand the differences in the cultures between the nations. Physical strength and bending prowess had become the most important thing to his nation. It had replaced honor and humility and now stood as his greatest obstacles. 

The people who cheered for his death at that silly Ember Island play were just one example of the many people who legitimately hated him and saw him as nothing more than a scarred traitor. Everywhere he looked there was a reminder of that.

He had an uphill climb for the foreseeable future. A future he didn't know he could survive, if the past two weeks were anything to go on.

"Careful" Toph warned, her feet picking up the reactions of the nearby guards posted at the entrance of the room. "Don't think your household loves the adjectives you're using."

Zuko threw up his arms in exasperation. "Right. My own guards. I can't trust anyone." He left the room with a dramatic sweep of his robes. Toph followed him out, acutely aware of the heartbeats in the halls and the eyes that she knew were watching.

It didn’t matter how many servants or guards she questioned. Zuko was right. They couldn't trust anyone but themselves.

Supper was served shortly thereafter, and Suki made doubly sure that it had been taste tested before Zuko could even take a sniff. The four of them sat together quietly. Blind as she was, Toph still felt the cutting eyes that watched them on all corners of the room. Frustrated, she stood up and slammed her hand down.

"Could we have some privacy?" Toph snapped. Uncle looked over at the servants who looked incredibly irritated at the moment.

"Toph, it is typical to have attendees..." Iroh began.

"I don't trust them. I don't trust _any_ of them!" Toph shot back, her feet planted firmly to the floor. She was being a little paranoid, she knew that. But apparently last time Zuko sat down for tea one of his servants had keeled over with poison meant for him. She had never felt so unsafe. Not even when they had been sneaking through the Fire Nation that summer during the war. 

No, back then she had been a nobody and could hide in plain sight. Now she was out in the open, they all were, and she felt vulnerable. 

_No wonder why Katara couldn't sleep here._

"Toph, calm down" Zuko said sternly. He knew she was only worried about him, but she wasn't helping the situation by accusing possible loyal servants of treachery.

"Don't expect _me_ to calm down. We were attacked just a few hours before and you just expect me to act like everything is hunky-dory? Not on your life! ...No pun intended." Toph took one last bite of her food and turned to leave.

"Suki, make sure he makes it to his chamber in one piece. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Toph said on her way out the doors. The servants gingerly opened them for her and Toph ignored them as she stomped past.

Zuko watched her go then turned Uncle.

"She's not completely wrong, Uncle" he said in a low voice. Iroh nodded.

"I know" he agreed. He needed to make some decisions, some hard ones. He had overestimated how willing his nation would be to finally let go of the fight. People were bitter, angry and stubborn, and all that emotion was getting directed at his beloved nephew. 

It was in that moment that Iroh quietly put aside his dreams of retiring to Ba Sing Se at any point in the near future.

His nation was more important. Zuko was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I promise this is the last time I'm going to have Zuko almost killed. Each attack had a particular purpose to the story - I promise I wasn't just trying to make pointless drama and tension. 
> 
> #1 - Drive in the reality that the Fire Nation is not ok with how the war ended and further Katara's trauma and need to go home.  
> #2 - Exhibit the issues with the royal guard and have the Gaang moved to the servant's quarters and separate them from Zuko.  
> #3 - The Coronation attack is vital in the plot threads for the sequel and sets up future events.  
> #4 - The poison is another future plot point as well as Suki's motivation for staying in the Fire Nation.  
> #5 - The ambush and final attack is a turning point for Iroh and puts Zuko in the mental space I need him to be for the final arc to work.


	43. Destiny is a Funny Thing Part II

It was the middle of the night but Hakoda couldn't sleep. He got up from his cot and walked out of the room to the quiet deck outside. He looked up at the engine room and Bato waved to him from behind the large windows. Hakoda raised his hand in return and settled down at the edge of the railing. 

The sky was clear and the ship had made good time all week. The Kyoshi Warriors had been dropped off at their island the previous day.

The cold biting through the air told him how close they were to home. They might even spot land at first light, and his family was going to be all together for the first time in years. As the waves beat against the side of the ship and the bow sent small swells returning out into the ocean, Hakoda drifted his eyes down and watched the swirling element that his daughter had such a mesmerizing connection with.

The tearful conversation he'd had with Katara back in the Fire Nation filled his thoughts and he had to angrily shove away the emotions that overtook him for a moment. His children shouldn't have had to fight the war, much less basically win it. His daughter shouldn't have even been in a position where she could track down her mother's murderer and confront him. 

His breathing came sharp and his hands trembled. Hakoda squeezed his eyes shut to pull himself out of his mental cage. The war was over. He wouldn’t have to stand by and watch his comrades die on the field of battle beside him. He wouldn’t spend his nights worried about where his children were in the world - if they were safe, fed and warm. 

Guilt was something he would struggle with for a long time. Guilt for the time he wasn’t there. Guilt for the fact that he survived while others did not. Right now he needed to spend as much time by the side of his children. He had spent too many war-ridden years away from them. 

Time flew by unnoticed and it wasn’t until light started peaking over the horizon that he returned to the captain's room where his two children and the young avatar were still asleep. Hakoda settled down as quietly as he could, but the bed creaking was still enough to stir Sokka.

Sokka rolled over and reached out, fully expecting to find Suki within arm's reach. But instead he felt the edge of another cot that held a sleepy airbender and lemur. 

_That's right._

He wasn't at Ember Island; he wasn't at the Fire Nation palace. On his other side, his sister slept peacefully. Sokka turned over and reached out to brush away some of the curls that had fallen into his Katara's face. She shook her head slightly at the sensation, but didn't wake. Her left hand cupped her own cheek while her right hand dangled off the side of the bed.

Sokka gently picked up the hand and set it down on the pillow. He noted the tiny ring around one of her fingers and inched closer to get a better look. It was a dainty little thing, not extravagant but definitely valuable, even to Sokka's untrained eyes. The stone was the same color as the necklace she wore. Sokka knew that was no accident.

They were coming home with more love than what they had left with. It was one of the things that comforted Sokka. As soon as Suki was confident that Zuko would be all right without her, she would come home to Kyoshi. They would be reunited. It was going to be perfect and beautiful and everything he dreamed. With that thought he turned back over and was back to sleep in minutes.

Hakoda watched the small interaction between his children and brushed away the stray tear that had crept down his face. His children needed their father again. He couldn't fail them. Not this time.

Just as he predicted, the cry for land went up early that morning. Everyone was on deck when the small fleet made its way to shore. There was no formal port or dock constructed yet, and Katara had to bend spots for each ship to dock just off the icy shore. It was the end of summer for the poles, and was as warm as the climate was going to get. 

Sokka and Katara had their parkas half pulled on and unbuttoned at the front as they ran off the ship the second the ramp was lowered. The little village had changed quite a bit since Pakku and the Northerners had come to help rebuild. The wall had been repaired since Zuko’s visit nearly a year ago, and Sokka’s watchtower had been reconstructed. 

A small crowd had gathered at the entrance to the village, and they cheered loudly as the warriors started getting off the ship. Sokka and Katara pushed through the well wishers and children that were now a foot taller than they had been a year before. They had one destination in mind.

One person. 

The village square was still there. The large igloo in the center was still standing. Sokka pushed back the heavy tarped door and he and Katara entered the place that had been their home for so many years.

Their hearts were thumping and they couldn’t have accurately imagined the pure joy and relief that would fill their chests when the old woman sitting by the stove stood up and opened her arms.

“Welcome home. I missed you.”

It wasn’t until her Gran-Gran’s arms were wrapped tightly around her and her brother that Katara finally felt the smallest hint of peace. It was tiny, and shone like a light through a tiny crack in her heart, but it was there all the same. 

Zuko had been right, and the pain was worth it. 

She was home. 

That’s where Aang found them an hour later. They were sitting in front of Gran-Gran’s chair as they exchanged stories. Katara and Sokka both held one of Gran-Gran’s hands and Katara’s eyes shimmered in the firelight, reflecting the same tone on her eyes, her necklace, and the tiny blue ring on her finger. 

Aang felt like he was trespassing in a sacred moment, and quickly backed up before he could be spotted, but Sokka called to him. Gran-Gran welcomed him with open arms, and even apologized for telling him to leave when they had first met. The old woman exuded love and acceptance, but Aang found himself struggling to accept it.

Have you ever stood in a room full of people (some you knew well, some hardly at all, but you could at some point call them friends all the same), but there was one person missing? One, seemingly insignificant human being out of the billions on earth, was not in that room. And because of that, the place was empty, and you were alone. The chatter of the room dies away into muffled whispers and echoes while your eyes scan the faces and fruitlessly wish that the one you wanted was among them. 

But they are not, and everything else becomes pointless. In times of loss or depression, one tends to be blind to the loved ones still at their sides and instead focus on the hole in their heart. A hole left by the dear friend that couldn’t be in that room. 

Aang sat down on the fur rug to listen to the stories, but his chest felt as icy as the cold wind outside. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a stranger. He had first encountered the feeling when the ships had passed the Southern Air Temple two days ago. What should have felt warm and inviting and familiar was cold to him. 

Sokka and Katara were home, but he was not.

As the day drew to dusk, Sokka and Katara were content to stay at the feet of their grandmother as she finally told the story of her escape from the North Pole. When Hakoda came in after spending the day unloading the ships, Aang discreetly slipped outside.

Appa had been moved from the ship to the new common building that had been built that past year. Some of the summer thawing had caused one of the walls to crack, but the structure was still very much intact. Appa was settled into the large room and hay from the storage on the ship had been moved to one side of the makeshift barn. 

“Hey buddy” Aang said softly. The wind was blowing through the open door and it woke the bison and the lemur on its back. Aang shut the door with no little effort and walked over to his oldest friend. Momo rubbed his eyes and stretched before jumping down to Aang’s shoulder.

Aang pulled out a little pack of dried fruit snacks he had brought with him from the Fire Nation and sat down on Appa’s paw. Appa grunted and nuzzled Aang’s back. 

“Yeah, it’s not much of a dinner, but I can’t eat the soup that they made. I guess I’m just going to have to get used to sea prunes.”

Momo made a gagging noise and Aang laughed.

“My feelings exactly, Momo.”

He finished his snack quickly then stretched out on Appa. The bison's fur was warm and soft and Aang was positive he would sleep better on Appa than on a hammock or cot in the igloo. For the first time since he had woken up in the iceberg, there was no plan, no goal, no mission for him to fulfill. He was the avatar, but now he wasn’t sure what that meant anymore.

The Fire Lord was defeated. The war was over. Now what? Was it his destiny to spend the rest of his childhood in the icy tundra? What was his role now? It didn’t feel right. 

“Don’t suppose you know what I should do?” Aang asked Appa. Appa grunted and Aang sighed. “Yeah, I don’t know either.”

Sokka and Katara were going to rebuild their tribe. Toph was going to kick butt in the Fire Nation with Suki. Zuko was Fire Lord.

The only one without a goal was him. Zuko had said in his coronation speech that the world needed the avatar to find its way to the right path. How could he do that from where he was now?

Aang snuggled down into Appa’s fur. Maybe he just wasn’t used to the quiet. Maybe he would find purpose and the peace Hakoda talked about if he just gave it a chance. He could do that at the very least.

~0~0~0~

It had been the longest two weeks of Zuko’s life up to this point. He knew Katara reached the South Pole last week, and he was waiting impatiently for some sort of communication to confirm that fact. He hated how slow the mail was.

His first official meeting with the generals and high ranking nobles was that afternoon...and he was not ready. He and Toph had made an agreement. She was going to hide behind the curtains in the meeting room while Zuko wore her space rock around his wrist like a bracelet. Whenever anyone lied Toph would give the bracelet a gentle squeeze. 

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors were posted at the doors of the meeting just in case something went a little awry. Nothing was out of the realm of possibility. 

Toph took her spot behind the curtains before anyone showed up to the meeting. In her palm she held onto the White Lily lotus tile. She wanted to show Uncle Iroh he was right to trust in her. The little stone was a reminder of that. She took a deep breath as the fire in the room ignited and Zuko took his place on the throne...alone.

The generals, nobles, officials, and Sage Zurin and High Sage Fumihiro filed into the room. Uncle Iroh took a seat closest to the dais where Zuko was seated above the rest. 

Zuko was glad for the flames. They could give him some sort of shelter to hide away from the judging eyes before him. He figured it was something he'd have to get used to. 

"I have a list of things I want to address before I take any questions or new reports" Zuko began. "First off, I need an update on the troop movements out of the Earth Kingdom. I understand that all commanders have been informed of the developments here in the capital. Are there any immediate updates on that front?"

Uncle Iroh had suggested they stay away from the topic of assassinations until the end of the meeting in an attempt to sideline their vulnerability. Didn't want it to be too obvious that they were sitting turtleducks. 

"Our soldiers are moving along fine. They are trying to follow your orders to the best of their ability. It's the Earth Kingdom that is posing the issue."

"Explain." 

"Once the decree went out, the colonies decided they wanted some payback. Our peacekeepers and some of our governors have been taken as prisoners. Some of the cities have informed us that no one will be released until some form of reparations are paid."

Zuko frowned. He expected reparations to be paid in the future to help the nations recuperate, but he hoped to do negotiations face to face with the Earth King within the next year. Not now. 

"Have we reached out to the Earth Kingdom officials about this? I would like to avoid a violent confrontation."

There was a snicker from someone in the corner and Toph had to resist the urge to punch a rock through the man's backside. 

"We have attempted, but as of now, the Earth King is still missing and his court is in shambles. Order is being kept by a legion of men who identify as the White Flower or something." 

"What if we implemented a prisoner exchange program instead of immediate reparations?" Iroh asked, speaking up for the first time. Zuko breathed a small sigh of relief as the men nodded in agreement. 

"That could work. I'll get together a list of the colonies causing the most issues. I'm sure there are some people of theirs unreleased in the prisons. So far the only releases have been the war prisoners from the invasion this summer." 

Zuko nodded. "Please have that list sent to my study. I'd like to personally write correspondence to the colonies." 

The majority of the afternoon was much the same. Zuko lost count of the amount of times Iroh came to his rescue with peaceful resolutions to the issues at hand. It frustrated him just as much as it relieved him. He wanted to lead, but he didn’t know how.

So far, the only bracelet squeeze he had gotten was for a noble who Zuko was now very sure was embezzling relief funds. 

"I have two more issues I would like to address before dismissing" Zuko said. "Up to this point there have been a number of attempts on my life. There was the public attempt at the coronation that many of you witnessed. Since then, I have dealt with poison and an ambush just outside the palace city. If any of you have any insight I suggest you speak up."

Zuko held his breath but no one spoke up. His eyes rested on Gyashai, Ty Lee's father. It was Toph’s gut feeling, but he didn't have anything else to go on. 

The image of the servant who had died from the poison meant for him rose up in his mind and Zuko scowled. The silence in the room was deafening and maddening. 

Before Zuko knew it he was snapping out. "Sir Gyashai, what do you think on the matter?"

Toph noted four people who recoiled at the sudden loaded question. _Uncle, Fumihiro, Gyashai, and Ty Lee._ The last of whom was just outside the room. Of course the pink acrobat was listening. 

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean" Gyashai stammered. Toph reflexively squeezed the bracelet. _Gyashai was lying_. 

Zuko felt the tap on his wrist and the knowledge that he was being lied to his face enraged him. He stood up and the flames in the room jumped. 

"Don't lie! You're shaking in your boots right now." 

"I swear I had nothing to do with the attempts on your life!"

Toph blanched. _The man was telling the truth._ The man knew _something,_ but he wasn't the one to blame. But how could she tell Zuko that? 

Zuko didn't notice that his bracelet was unmoving at the man's statement. He was just angry. 

“This is ridiculous” Fumihiro declared. The man had never raised his voice before, but now he looked at Iroh with a clearly embedded scowl in his eyes. “This is a meeting, not an interrogation! Gyashai and his family have _always_ been loyal to the crown. One of his daughters has recently begun an apprenticeship to become a priestess at the temple and his eldest is a part of your foreign Kyoshi guard.” 

“The beliefs of the father might differ greatly from those of the children.” Zuko said. “You of all people should know that.”

Iroh’s eyes widened. The last thing Zuko needed to do was confront the High Sage. The man was an ally and Zuko was publicly alienating him. 

Things were getting out of hand.

Zuko turned again to Gyashai. “Can you promise me you are hiding nothing?” 

“ _I swear it!”_

Toph cringed inside. Gyashai was lying again. The jumps in the man’s pulse and breathing were impossible to miss. In the split second when Zuko was waiting on a response from the bracelet, Toph’s mind flitted down to the lotus tile in her palm.

 _Now was not the time to make a move._ If Zuko got angrier and accused Gyashai without physical proof then he risked the whole council turning against him, even the sages. 

_“You are at your most powerful when people underestimate you.”_

_Let them underestimate us, Sparky. Don’t let them know we’re on to them._ It was time to hold off on a play, just like in Pai Sho. Toph did not squeeze the bracelet. 

Zuko glanced down at his wrist but he felt no tug. _So first the man was lying but now he wasn’t?_ His eyes shot over to the curtains where Toph was hiding. What was she doing? Was she second guessing herself? Zuko didn’t believe that Toph did that sort of thing. 

“These are trying and uncertain times for us all” one of the generals spoke up. “But I for one would rather resign and retire than attend meetings run by a distrustful and paranoid _boy._ ”

“That’s enough!” Iroh declared, standing up. “You will not address the Fire Lord this way. This amount of disrespect will not be tolerated. If you wish to retire, General Sha Ling, then consider this an official blessing on that intention. You will not be needed at the next meeting.”

It was harsh, and Iroh knew that, but the consequences _needed_ to be harsh and immediate. He would not advise Zuko to deal out violent punishments as was done in the past, but some sort of stance needed to be taken. Even if Zuko was being unreasonable. They had to set a strict precedent. 

The general scowled but said nothing in response. The others in the room grew silent, evidently not wanting their position to be next on the chopping block.

One of the older officers came to the rescue and broke the icy silence.

“There is an ongoing internal investigation, my lord. We have continued to interrogate the paid off guards from the coronation as well as the captured townsfolk of the banking clan who were part of the ambush. I will make you aware of any developments we have.”

Iroh sat back down as the flames lowered slightly. It was not the update Zuko wanted, but he could see the shift in the room and had to remind himself to calm down. 

“Thank you. Send any updates to my study.” On to the next matter of business before he got ticked off again... “The next issue concerns the status of the Queen Mother, Lady Ursa.”

There was an audible stir in the room. Zuko ignored it and continued. “She is still alive, but has not been seen since her banishment. My father has been interrogated but has not been...forthcoming about what he knows. As soon as we can spare the men, I want to get a search party together...and bring her home.”

Silence. 

“My lord, might we speak plainly on the matter?” an official asked timidly. Zuko saw the fear in the man’s eyes and it scared him. He did not want people to look at him that way...like his father. No matter what the opinion was, he could not show his anger like Ozai.

Zuko took a deep breath and lowered the flames in the room slightly. “Of course.”

“We are aware of the attempts to get information out of Ozai concerning Lady Ursa, but we can’t help that feel that this is not a priority for the nation at this time.”

Zuko scowled and the flames jumped back up a little. _Not a priority?_

“While we understand your desire to secure the Queen Mother, we would like to request that this matter be put to the side until we have the men and available funds to conduct such a search.”

Sage Zurin watched Zuko’s face closely. The boy was stuck between the love for his mother and love for his nation. The old man could not fathom that sort of decision. He could, however, maybe ease the young Fire Lord’s pain on the matter.

“While I agree with those here” Zurin said, speaking up for the first time. He was typically such a silent presence at the meetings that he startled those around him. “I might have some information that might be of some help to the matter of Lady Ursa. Though we cannot launch a search right now, maybe we can at least track down a lead to her whereabouts.”

Zuko let out a slow breath. It was not what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. “Thank you, Sage Zurin.” He turned to the official. “I see your point and will consider it, though this mission _is priority for me._ The search will start as soon as we are able.”

 _This meeting could not be going worse._ Zuko was glad to have it nearly over. “Are there any questions or concerns before we dismiss?”

“Yes, my lord, the matter of your lack of engagement and status with the Lady Mai.”

_Strike that, it could get so much worse._

“What about it?” Zuko said sharply. The noble swallowed hard and glanced over at Ukano who was sitting smugly to the side. 

“Well, we would just like to give an _official_ announcement to the people. It would bode well to secure a union as the new Fire Lord and give the citizens assurance that a new heir and line of Fire Lords will be established soon.”

 _With Mai?_ Zuko suddenly felt nauseous as imagery he did not want to see flashed through his head. All of his recent fantasies did not involve the stiff noblewoman at all. No, rather, anytime he had let his mind wander he had thought of sharp blue eyes and dark brown hair. Only one girl consumed his thoughts. And he could not make his court aware of that. 

And what would Katara think if such an announcement made its way South before he had a chance to explain himself? She trusted him, but with the distance between them Zuko felt a building fear of the unknown. 

“What do you suggest?” He had a dreading suspicion that he knew exactly what they were about to suggest.

“Why an engagement, of course.”

The nobles and generals hid their smirks as their young Fire Lord turned a bright pink. Zuko glanced down at Uncle but Iroh was silent. Zuko needed to learn to speak for himself. 

“Of course” Zuko repeated. 

Behind the curtain, Toph smacked her forehead. _Doofus._

“So you agree?” the official pressed.

“I will need to speak with Mai on the matter” Zuko stammered out. The court exchanged glances. The Fire Lords of the past had never asked their brides to marry before. They just kinda...told them. 

“No need to speak to my daughter. I give my full blessing” Ukano announced. 

Toph did not have warm feelings for Mai, but at that moment she was ready to roll Ukano’s head on Mai’s behalf. 

“Thank you for your blessing, Ukano” Zuko said, trying desperately to keep his temper in check “But I _insist_ on speaking with Mai. I will not have her if she does not want me in return.” Zuko could not take a second more. The debates raging over just doing the right thing sickened him, and the corruption he saw in even his loyal generals made him angry. 

More than anything, Zuko just wanted to sit them all down and tell them how things were going to be. But they didn’t listen to anything but power, and right now, he didn’t have enough of it. He wished Aang was there with him. He could use the influence of the avatar right about now. The boy had more power in his pinky finger than a dozen of these men combined, even if he didn’t use it.

He stood and walked down from the dais. The council stood and he waved his hand and looked none of them in the eye.

“This meeting is adjourned. If you have any further questions, meet with my scribe and he will make sure it gets to my study.”

And with that, Zuko walked through the curtain and out of the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to face a very emotional Ty Lee. She was decked out in makeup and uniform, but he could distinctly see the line down her cheek where angry tears had traveled.

“I didn’t know you hated me.” Her voice was low but loud enough that Zuko could hear the pain. The gravity of what he had done in the meeting hit him and for a split second, Zuko felt a tinge of remorse. He had accused her father of treason in front of the whole council. 

“I don’t hate you” Zuko said, intending on speaking his mind “But your father is hiding _something._ I don’t doubt your honor, Ty Lee, but you might want to ask your father about his.”

Ty Lee balled her hands up in a fist as she watched Zuko walk down the hall alone. Suki came up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“He’s under a lot of strain. I don’t pretend to understand him, Ty Lee, but trust that his heart is in the right spot.”

Ty Lee dabbed her eyes and turned to Suki. “He needs to stop being so paranoid, trust us to do our jobs, and leave my father _alone._ He’s a good man, Suki. Zuko isn’t the only one under pressure. My parents only have five daughters left at home right now. Anything my father has done has been to protect his family and country.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.”

“Then tell _him_ that!”

Inside the meeting room, the council buzzed noisily as their Fire Lord left the room. From their perspective, he had stormed out like a little boy having a temper tantrum. Iroh was still in the room so they did not speak bluntly about their feelings. 

One general was braver than the rest. He had served many years with the Dragon of the West and knew him to be a just and fair man. Once he knew he would have support in the room he stood to address the Fire Lord’s uncle.

“General Iroh, could we have a word?”

Iroh raised his eyebrow and reached out to grab his tea cup for the first time since the meeting. The liquid had grown cool and he steamed it with his hands. “Of course, General Yurii Lee, but who is _we?_ ” Iroh asked.

Behind the curtain Toph tensed. It didn’t sound like the meeting was over.

“Myself and these officials here.”

Iroh nodded and put down his cup. “The rest of you are dismissed. Thank you for your input today.”

It was clear that this was to be a closed conversation. The generals, other officials, and nobles got up and bowed to Iroh before leaving quietly. Sage Zurin also moved to leave the room, but the High Sage opted to stay put. When there were no more than a dozen men left in the room General Yurii Lee sat back down across from General Iroh.

“Thank you. I would like to start by saying that myself and these here are in full support of Fire Lord Zuko. We do not doubt his honor or his intentions, and in time, I believe he will become a great ruler.”

Fumihiro nodded along in agreement with this. 

“However…”

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “However?”

-

Just outside the room, Suki moved away from her post while the meeting continued with General Iroh. She had to speak with Sage Zurin. She managed to catch the old man before he left the hall.

“Please, could I have just a moment?” Suki asked the sage. Zurin turned and smiled.

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“You said you had information on Lady Ursa” Suki said. Zurin nodded slowly. He was evidently very guarded on the topic. “I made a promise that I would do all in my power to help track down the Queen Mother. I’ve already written a letter to her hometown and I’m waiting to hear back. Please, if you can, share anything that might help in my search.” Suki asked quickly. 

Sage Zurin looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew the young warrior was close friends with the Fire Lord. If there was anyone he could trust, it was one of the young war heroes who had ended the war.

“Lady Ursa left me with instructions to...take care of certain items upon her departure” Zurin said, lowering his voice significantly. “One of these items was a journal. She took a few pages from it, but left the rest to me. It might be nothing, or it could hold a lead. The items are hidden down in the catacombs. It will be a little difficult for me to retrieve.”

“Maybe I could get them for you” Suki offered. Zurin shook his head.

“Many of those secrets are not mine to share. I’m afraid I must go myself.”

Back in the meeting, the small group of men were making their case to Iroh. It was a conversation he did not expect to have. General Yurii Lee was leading the discussion. 

“As stated before, Fire Lords in the past have not taken full charge of the state before the age of 18. They might be crowned and hold the title, but a regent or Queen Mother typically holds the _actual_ power until the Fire Lord comes of age. This is a bit of a strange situation that we are faced with, but we still believe that this rule has good wisdom and thought behind it.”

“Go on” Iroh said. Encouraged, the general pressed forward.

“As I believe was demonstrated in this meeting, Fire Lord Zuko, passionate and good hearted he may be, is not ready for this burden. He is rash, hot tempered, and inexperienced.”

“The only way one gains experience is through experience” Iroh said with a light chuckle. 

“We are not casting doubt on our Fire Lord. He is the rightful ruler...though we would like to point out not technically the rightful heir…” one man spoke up. Iroh looked over and picked up his tea again. He was calm and his voice was low and steady, but no one doubted the threat of the Dragon of the West.

“Careful. That sounds a bit like treason if you don’t word your next sentence carefully” Iroh said calmly. 

The man swallowed but continued. “It is common knowledge that Ozai made some sort of deal with Fire Lord Azulon before his passing to bypass you in the line of succession. Many of us still believe that you were unfairly pushed aside and remain even today as the rightful heir to the throne. We could not voice these beliefs during Ozai’s reign because...well, you know.”

“I have no wish to claim the throne and I don’t take well to the idea of the court supporting me over my nephew. The world does not need a conqueror from the old generation, which is what I will be seen as” Iroh declared.

“We hoped you wouldn’t see it that way” General Yurii Lee said carefully. “We just worry for our Fire Lord. He has been targeted, attacked, and has spent most of his life under constant abuse or exile. If he continues down this path then we might need a new Fire Lord in his place before he even gets a chance to provide an heir.”

“We don’t want you crowned as Fire Lord. We want you named as regent. The Fire Nation needs strong and steady leadership, and, forgive me, but I don’t believe your nephew can provide that in his current state.”

“I disagree” Fumihiro said before Iroh could get another word out. “True, Fire Lord Zuko is young, scarred in more ways than one, and very inexperienced, but what kind of message would we send by taking his power after just giving it to him? How does that speak of stability? While he might not be ready for the responsibility, he is still our best choice.”

“And he would remain as our choice. He can still be the figurehead even without the power. The generals and nobles respect you, General Iroh. They do not all do the same for Fire Lord Zuko. Even in this meeting today, you spoke more than the Fire Lord and handled each issue with calmness and wisdom that he does not possess.”

“The young man is vulnerable. You cannot hide that fact from everyone forever.”

Iroh listened as the men went back and forth and listed their reasons. Fumihiro objected every time, passionately standing for the young man he had crowned Fire Lord. 

“We would not ask you to hide this discussion from Fire Lord Zuko. Please, take the matter before him and come back to us with an answer. We do not wish to deceive you, General Iroh.” General Yurii Lee quieted the debate with the statement and the other men in the room nodded in agreement. 

“I will do just that. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Give me some time to think it over” Iroh concluded.

The men slowly filed from the room. Fumihiro turned to Iroh as he stood up and straightened his robes.

“Do not let their words flatter you, Dragon. You know what is right. You know what the Fire Nation needs and that is Fire Lord Zuko.”

“He accused a friend of yours openly at a meeting. Did you not think that was rash?” Iroh asked curiously.

The High Sage looked up at the empty throne. “The weight he bears is heavy. I see and know more than some of the _imbeciles_ in this court. He does not sleep. He fears for his life. And he just said goodbye to the Water Tribe girl and his closest friends. I am not blind. Zuko does not care a bit for Ukano’s daughter, and you know it. All these pressures do not encourage him to be rational. I can have patience with him, as should you.”

“I have and will always be patient with him” Iroh said as the man turned to leave. “But I also love him more than any position, power, or title. I will do the right thing by my nephew, not the popular thing.”

The High Sage did not respond and left Iroh standing alone in the room. The curtains moved and Toph slowly came out of her hiding place.

“They were all sincere” she said, the surprise evident in her voice. “And...they make a lot of sense.”

Iroh just nodded.

“You’re not going back to Ba Sing Se, are you?”

Iroh let out a small laugh. “No, I’m not. Not for a while. But I decided that already even before this meeting.”

“And have you decided anything _after_ this meeting?”

Iroh looked at her and shook his head slowly. “No. Not yet.”

On the other side of the palace, Zuko entered his new chambers and shut the doors behind him. The new royal chamber was large and had four guards posted at the entrance. The room had high ceilings and a bed twice the size of his old one. A large carving of a dragon blowing flame was hanging over the headboard of the bed.

The beady eyes of the reptile stared back at him and Zuko just scowled back. He realized the ridiculousness of his position and sank down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. The robes were thick and uncomfortable and Zuko reached up and tried to pull the breastplate over his head. It got caught in his topknot and wrenched the crown out of his hair. He winced but kept pulling anyway. The armor and crown fell to the floor with a clank.

Zuko scowled at it. He hated every second of that meeting. How was he supposed to do that once a week?

He wanted Katara. He couldn’t have her. He wanted to find his mother. They wouldn’t let him. He wanted time and they wanted him to _get engaged?_ Everywhere he looked there was a roadblock and he was starting to feel caged again. He cursed into the crevice of his elbow, hating how he couldn’t even feel his own skin.

He reached up and pulled off the heavy cape. Next came the first layer of robes, then the next until he was standing in his shorts and tunic again. He pulled the tie out of his topknot and breathed a sigh of relief as the hair fell down around his neck and eyes again. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to set something on fire. 

Instead he turned to his bed. He had managed to snag one of his pillows from his old room. The one that Katara had used for the nights she had spent next to him. The faintest hint of lilies still clung to the fabric and Zuko grabbed it and breathed deep.

She would have either been trying to calm him down at that meeting or would have upset every teacup into the courts faces. Knowing her strong sense of immediate justice, he guessed it would be the latter. The thought made him smile, but reinforced the fact that she wasn’t there anymore.

He had Uncle. He had Suki and Toph. He was not alone.

But he didn’t know what else to call the feeling in his chest.

On the other side of the world at that exact moment, Katara was quietly unpacking her things after supper. Sokka and Hakoda were talking at the igloo with Gran-Gran. Aang had gone to check up on Appa, and she had a few minutes to herself. Some of her bags were still on the ship. They had taken their time with unloading. There was no rush.

The captain's room was cold and dark but she didn’t bother to light a candle. She opened her bag to make sure she had grabbed the right one and spotted something red sticking out of the corner. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled out the red robe. 

The smell of hickory smoke surrounded the garment like a cloud. Somehow, he had managed to sneak the robe into her bag. She sat down on the cot and quickly pulled it around her. 

He was so far away, yet his presence surrounded her on every side. Tears sprang up to her eyes as she pulled the collar up to her lips. 

“I miss you” she whispered. Desperately, she hugged her arms and let herself cry in the privacy of the empty ship. 

And on the other side of the world the one she missed whispered those same words as their hearts cried out for the soul of the other that was out of reach.


	44. Destiny is a Funny Thing Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a refresher on Suki's backstory go back to Chapter 9 "Secrets & Stories Part III."

Mai despised this side of the capital city. It was clean enough but this section had an infamous nightlife reputation. Shops lined up and down the small alleyways and corridors, but Mai was making her way to a line of extravagant apartments at the edge of the street.

Mai rapped on a door and waited a few minutes. When there was no reply she knocked again, only this time harder. 

The door finally opened revealing an older woman wearing a tight dress that left little to the imagination and had definitely seen better days. She had hair that had been evidently dyed bright red and there was the overwhelming smell of perfume and candles seeping from the inside.

There were distinct dark bags under the woman’s eyes and she scowled at the cloaked young woman in front of her.

“Do you have an appointment?” The woman spat out. The bracelets on the woman’s wrist jangled as she reached up to pull a stray red hair out of her face. Her makeup was smeared and the eyeshadow had made its way off the eye and onto the cheeks. 

Mai shook her head and the woman groaned. “Sweetheart, I work nights and I have another half hour of snooze time before my first customer. Whatever you want can wait for another time.”

Mai stopped the door closing with her foot. The woman glowered and leaned down. Her breath was horrible and Mai made a face. “It can’t wait” Mai said quickly. “Not unless the Zhao family wants to hear about the small fortune that their son  _ gave you _ upon his untimely demise in the North.”

The woman froze. “Are you threatening me?” she hissed. Mai shook her head and took the opportunity to force herself into the luxury apartment. 

“That’s up to you. I have a few questions. Answer them, and I’ll be on my way.”

The woman looked Mai up and down as Mai threw her hood back. She relented and slunk over to a chair in the corner.

“Fine. What do you want to know? I don’t do family drama, stuff, ok? If your dad or boyfriend been seeing me then that’s their problem. Don’t come crying to me. I just do my job and get paid.” 

“My father  _ has _ been seeing you. But I don’t care about that. My father and his friends get a little loose lipped after they’ve had a bit to drink. They like to show off. Impress the ladies. Celebrate their victories as obnoxiously as possible.” Mai looked uninterested and glanced down at her nails while she spoke.  “My father felt the need to celebrate and didn’t really care that I was waiting for him outside. That’s how I found out about you. Apparently, you’re  _ very talented. _ ”

“What’s the point?” the woman spat out.

“The point? He found out about you from a friend of his. This  _ friend _ doesn’t just use you for...the obvious. You sold him something. A rare flower that is as beautiful as it is deadly.”

“I give two options to these nobles and officers” the woman said. “I make them happy and sometimes, on special occasions, I help them make their home life a little more...quiet. You seem to know everything. What’d you come see me for?”

“Because my source had a problem with breathing” Mai said as she flicked out one of the knives from her sleeve. “Oh, I didn’t kill him. Someone else did that. I found a silver dagger in his chest when I went to pay him a visit. You were my only other lead. Who was the poison for?”

“What makes you think I would know?” 

“Because.” Mai flicked one of the knives and it embedded in the wall just behind the woman’s head. “Men talk when they’re happy.” 

The woman held up her hands in defense, not as shook up to have a knife thrown at her as Mai was expecting. 

“That’s the first time I sold the flower in weeks. With the country as unstable as it is, I wanted to save my supply. Don’t know when I’ll have a chance to get more. This friend of your dad’s came in and offered an obscene amount of money for it. Pretty sure he couldn't have afforded it himself. He was stingy and I won’t miss dealing with him. He said the poison was for a kooky tea-loving general. His words.”

_ Tea-loving kook? Then the poison wasn’t meant for Zuko at all.  _

“Did he say who his employer was?”

“No. He said something about paying off a debt and being finally free, but that was it.”

Mai nodded and turned to leave. 

“Hey, promise me this stays between you and me. I can’t have everyone knowing about my stash...or my little savings account” the woman said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

“Oh I wouldn’t” Mai said as she opened the front door. “Would hate to see the same dagger end up in your chest. I have no idea who’s been throwing that sort of silver around. The end of the war brought out the crazy.”

The woman swallowed hard and reached up nervously at her throat as Mai left. “ _ Agni _ , I’ve got to move” she muttered.

Mai made her way down the dark streets as quickly as she could as a host of thoughts swarmed through her head.

Someone wanted to kill General Iroh, but the poison had gone to Zuko by accident. It was an interesting development that she was not expecting. She still didn’t know enough. Who was the employer? Just  _ how involved _ was her father? How did Ty Lee’s father tie into this, and who was running around sticking daggers in people? 

More questions than answers. She had to get back to her room before her father returned from his meeting at the palace. She had just slipped back through her window when the door thudded downstairs and she heard her father calling.

“Mai! Get down here.”

Mai sighed and tossed her cloak in the corner before walking slowly down the stairs.

“How was the meeting, father?”

Ukano wiped his brow and sat down. Mai saw her mother with Tom-Tom just out of the corner of her eye. She looked curious but apprehensive. 

“It was very entertaining. Fire Lord Zuko has  _ no idea _ what he’s doing. He’ll be a laughing stock and make a fool of himself before long.”

Mai’s expression did not change. Her father seemed to ignore her for a few minutes as he looked over some reports he had brought into the house.

“Oh, and the Fire Lord would like to see you about an engagement” he said, as if it was an afterthought.

“Zuko wants to get engaged? This was his idea?” It was another development she was not expecting. 

“Don’t sound so surprised. Looks like you had him wrapped around your finger at the coronation. He said he refused to make any announcements until he had asked for your hand personally. Another crazy idea. No Fire Lord has done something like that. It makes him look weak.”

Mai said nothing and turned to go back upstairs. Inside she was steaming.  _ Yes, asking for my hand and what I think on the matter is considered weak. Thanks for the consideration, Dad.  _

“You say yes, you understand?” Her father called after her when she was halfway up the steps. 

Mai gritted her teeth. “Why would I say no?”

“That’s my girl.”

Mai shut the door behind her and bit her lip. For a split second she hoped that her father was next on the list of the Silver Dagger. But no, that would make it too easy. She just had to be patient. Freedom was in sight if she played her cards right.

~0~0~0~

“You? Regent?” 

It was after dinner a few days later and Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Uncle were gathered in the tea room. The Kyoshi Warriors were posted just outside the door. No one was going to eavesdrop on this conversation.

Zuko was pacing the room and it was making Toph nervous.  Iroh poured out a cup of tea and pushed it towards Zuko. “Yes, that’s what they asked us to consider.”

“And you’re sure they were telling the truth?”

“They were sincere the whole time, Sparky.”

Zuko stopped to stare at Toph. “Are you sure, Toph? You couldn’t seem to make up your mind when it came to whether or not Gyashai was telling the truth.”

Toph bristled and jabbed a finger in Zuko’s direction. “You think I  _ messed up _ ? Let’s talk about how  _ you messed up!  _ First he said he didn’t know anything. That was a lie. Then he said he had nothing to do with the attempts on your life. That was the truth. And  _ then _ he said he wasn’t hiding anything, and  _ that _ was a lie. What part of that confuses you?”

Zuko ran a hand over his hair. “Nothing. I’m sorry. I’m just on edge.”

“Hey, we all are” Suki offered. 

“I held back because I didn’t want you to get more angry. You risked burning down that whole room if another person lied to your face. As much as I suspect Gyashai, I don’t think he’s out to get you” Toph explained.

Suki nodded in agreement. “I agree. He’s not our priority. He’s just...scared.”

“Join the club” Zuko groaned, turning to pace the room again. 

“ _ Fire sticks, _ Sparky!  _ Sit down! _ You’re making me nervous” Toph exclaimed. She reached out and grabbed Zuko’s arm and pulled him onto the couch next to her. He grunted and folded his arms, but did not move away from the spot.

“I must admit, that’s the one thing that concerns me the most” Iroh said. 

Toph snapped her head up. “What? Me nervous? Don’t worry about me, Uncle.”

“No, no” Uncle Iroh chuckled, “The fear. The fact that you, Zuko,  _ are _ so scared.”

“Can you blame me?” Zuko asked. 

Iroh shook his head. “Not at all. I understand it. But understand that anger is a direct response of fear.  _ That  _ is my concern. The past few years have changed you, nephew, and the past few months have helped you. But that  _ fear _ has been programmed into you, starting from the night Lady Ursa left.”

“That’s another thing! They won’t let me start a search for my mother!” Zuko burst out, ready to go off on another tangent. “Sage Zurin said he had information, but he hasn’t gotten back to me yet!”

Suki bit her lip and looked at her hands. She didn’t want to say anything about her own investigation until she had more to show.

Toph made a face and scooted away from Zuko. “Chill out, Sparky. You’re heating up like a furnace.”

Iroh reached forward and gently placed the tea cup in Zuko’s hands. “I do not want to see this situation take away all the progress you have made over the past year. I don’t want to see you driven to anger to the point that you lose sight of who you are again.”

Zuko wanted to protest but the past few weeks flashed before his eyes. The number of times he had lost his temper. The times he had given in to rage controlled fire bending again. Even now, he had to focus on calming himself down and cooling off.

“I always told you a man needs his rest. That comes in more than one form than just physical sleep. You all realized that for your friend Katara, and you were right. Consider that it is something that you need too.”

“I don’t know how I can do that, Uncle” Zuko said as he looked down at the steaming cup in his hands. 

“Right now you can’t” Iroh said as he leaned back in his chair. “And I am sorry.”

“Sorry?” Suki asked. 

“I believed so strongly that the world, including the Fire Nation, was ready for change. I was wrong. I put you on the receiving end of so much hostility. And for that, I am very sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, General Iroh” Suki insisted.

“No, but it is my responsibility” Iroh said. “Zuko, I offer my service as regent. The next two years can be yours so you can prepare yourself and become the Fire Lord I know you are meant to be. If you would like.” 

“But your tea shop” Zuko began.

“My tea shop?” Iroh laughed. “Zuko, you really think your safety and well being compares to a tea shop?”

“Two years? Two years to have your freedom back and do what you want for the first time...ever.” Toph exclaimed. “Sparky, you’d be crazy not to take it.”

“It doesn’t feel right” Zuko began. 

“You’re not turning your back on anything” Suki interrupted him. She knew where his mind was. “The Fire Nation needs a leader that can lead them through the decades ahead. If you have to sacrifice two years of ruling to ensure that happens, then I think it’s a no brainer.”

“If we get you out of the spotlight you’ll probably be safer, too” Toph pointed out. “‘You can actually sleep at night!”

“I’m sleeping” Zuko said defensively. 

Toph grinned and poked her finger into his side. “Liar!”

“You can observe General Iroh ruling. It’ll be good training for you!” Suki pointed out. “And when you turn 18 you’ll have a better handle on what you’re doing.”

That seemed to make Zuko’s mind up. He felt ten tons lighter.

“Ok, I’ll do it. Maybe this will show the world I don’t want to be the dictator that my father was. Maybe...maybe _they_ won’t want me out of the way as bad.”

That last statement made Iroh’s brow furrow into lines. He didn’t think that stepping in as regent would cut down the attempts to remove Zuko from the scenario. Maybe Toph was right, though. Maybe he would be a little safer. Only time would tell. 

For the first time since Katara had left Zuko smiled, big and true. 

“Now let's talk about your girlfriend” Toph announced. Zuko cringed and his smile faded away. 

“Which one?” Suki asked, not able to resist. Zuko just glared at her. 

“The crazy one” Toph offered.

“You’ll have to be more specific” Suki shot back. 

“Enough, enough. Yes, Toph, I know I put my foot in my mouth at the meeting” Zuko said as he gave the earthbender beside him a gentle shove. 

“Put your foot in your mouth? Sparky, you shoved your whole leg up there” Toph laughed. Zuko grimaced.

“Actually, I disagree” Iroh cut in. 

Toph stopped laughing. “What?”

“Royal engagements can last for years. If you make an engagement announcement now, it further cements your place as Fire Lord despite me stepping in as regent, and it gets the nobles on your side. You don’t have to marry Mai, and I know you have no intention to, but this might stall for a few years.”

“But what…” Zuko began.

“But what will Katara think of that?” Toph finished.

“You’ll just have to write her and let her know” Iroh said. “We are a long ways off from the Fire Nation accepting a foreigner as Fire Lady.”

Zuko turned red as his uncle voiced one of his most daring dreams and biggest fears aloud. 

“But as improbable as it may seem now, it’s not impossible. Time can work wonders” Iroh finished. “Speaking of Miss Katara, Toph picked this up for me at the tower earlier.” He pulled a letter and sealed scroll out of his pocket. “It’s from the Southern Water Tribe and this…” he placed the scroll in Zuko’s lap. “Is addressed directly to you.”

Suki and Toph simultaneously leaned forward (which was funny, seeing as Toph couldn’t read anyway). Zuko smirked and slid the scroll into his pocket. “I’ll read this later. Thank you.”

Suki rolled her eyes and Toph groaned. “Really? Half the fun about this place is the gossip!”

“They made it home safely with no issues. Kyoshi is doing well, Suki. Your civil leader wrote that he is very proud of you and looks forward to having you home soon.” Iroh handed the letter over to Suki and she scanned it quickly.

“This isn’t the only letter for you. You have several more, most from the Earth Kingdom. I had them delivered to your room” Iroh continued. Suki looked up. She knew what those letters were about and a nervous series of knots twisted up in her stomach. 

Toph stood up and stretched. “Good chat. I’m going to bed. Zuko, do you need an escort?”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine, Toph. Thanks, though.”

Toph’s smile died out on her face. “Actually, hold that thought.” She walked over to the door to the tea room and opened it. There stood Mai. Her hand was raised as if she was about to knock. 

“Well, speak of the devil” Toph exclaimed.

Ty Lee popped her head in the door. “She just wants to talk and I promise Mai doesn’t bite. She just looks like she does!” 

Suki shook her head. She was starting to love Ty Lee, but you never knew what the girl was going to say next. 

“Come in” Zuko said. Mai took a few steps into the room and Toph closed the door behind her.

“Could we speak in private?” Mai asked Zuko, getting straight to the point. Zuko scanned his friend’s faces. Some of the fear had already washed away as the pressure of ruling was momentarily lifted off his shoulders. 

“Anything you say to me you can say in front of them too” Zuko said. Mai grimaced, but she saw she didn’t have a choice in the matter.

“I was told you wanted to speak with me” she began.

“I would have sent for you” Zuko explained. Despite Iroh’s advice, he didn’t feel ready for this conversation. 

“I want to make a deal” Mai said bluntly. “If you mean what you said at that meeting about us...then I think you’ll be interested.”

“I’m listening” Zuko said. 

“If we get engaged, I want my own title, the dowry waved, and a room at the palace” Mai said. Zuko blanched. He didn’t care about the dowry, but he knew the nobility did. 

“Is your family short on money?” Zuko asked. Mai glanced at the others in the room angrily. She hated having this conversation in front of an audience. 

“No, I am” Mai said. “I don’t have anything of my own, and anything that my father pays will be held over my head. The less I owe him, the better.”

“Done” Zuko said. He didn’t need the money. “Now what do I get in this little agreement?”

“Information” Mai said. “I hold a spot that you could only dream of. I hear the whispers of the nobility. I can find out who does what when and where better than you ever could. If I live at the palace I can maximize that angle. I even have a little tidbit of information to start out on.”

“What is it?” Zuko asked, interest sufficiently peaked. 

Mai shook her head. “I need your word first.”

Zuko glanced over at Iroh and his friends. Toph shrugged. “She’s been telling the truth so far.”

“We’ll make sure Katara understands” Suki added. Iroh nodded ever so slightly and Zuko took a deep breath.

“Ok, you have my word. What’s the information?”

“The poison was not meant for you. It was meant for General Iroh.”

There was a simultaneous intake of breath throughout the room. 

“She’s not lying” Toph whispered. 

“How do you know this?” Zuko asked. 

Mai shook her head. “That’s not part of the deal. I give you information. How I get it stays with me.”

“Who wants my uncle dead?” Zuko asked. Mai merely shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

Zuko looked at Toph for confirmation and Toph nodded. Mai was telling the truth again. 

“But given time I might be able to find out. I told you before; I just want to get away from my father” Mai explained. 

Zuko nodded. “Ok...so...I guess we’re engaged then?”

“Most romantic moment of my life” Mai said dryly. 

“We can announce your engagement at the same time we announce General Iroh as regent” Suki suggested.

Mai’s eyes grew wide. “General Iroh as what?”

~0~0~0~

It was late when Suki finally got a chance to go back to her own room for the night. Ilise and Ty Lee were doing the shift outside of Zuko’s chambers, giving Suki a much needed night off. She quickly washed her face and changed into her nightgown before crawling under the covers.

She sat up to blow out her candle when her eyes fell on the pile of scrolls. 

“I’ll just read for a minute” Suki told herself. She had been waiting on answers for the past week and she couldn’t take not knowing for another day. She broke the seal on the first letter and propped herself up against her pillows.

_ Lady Suki, _

_ It was my honor to receive your letter. I first want to thank you for your service to our nation and Fire Lord. May Agni bless you. Sadly, there is no family of Lady Ursa left alive in Hira'a, and we have not been in contact with her since she left to marry Prince Ozai years ago. Her mother, Rina, passed away about seven years ago and her father the year after. I wish I had better news. _

_ If I can be of any further assistance please let me know. I would love to meet you in person one day. _

_ Sincerely, Sir Kuru Tai _

Suki sighed and folded up the letter.  _ Well, that was a dead end. _

She had only one more lead. As soon as Zurin got the chance, he was going back to the sacred catacombs at the temple and retrieve the book that had been Lady Ursa’s. He was convinced it would shed some light on her disappearance.  It was difficult to do with the amount of duties he had to handle as the Fire Lord’s unofficial advisor.

The going would be slow, and Suki wished she had Sokka to discuss the investigation with. He would be sure to make good deductions and figure things out before she could. But at least she wasn’t entirely alone. The only person she could trust to help her in this mission was the old sage who was part of the Order of the White Lotus. 

Suki put down the disappointing letter and reached for the next scroll. She would update Zurin the next time she saw him. 

This message was a report directly from Ba Sing Se, from the infamous King Bumi. The man was chaotic, but an undeniable mad genius. The letter was short and to the point.

The Earth King was still missing and the Dai Li were resurfacing. However, the Council of Five had been released from prison and the White Lotus was working on transferring authority to them so the members could dissolve back into the anonymity and mystery that the Order had preserved for centuries. 

Suki had never met any Dai Li, but Sokka had told her the stories. There were some things to be happy about, but more things to worry about. Instability left the door open for corruption, and she feared that her ancestral home was vulnerable to just that. It was unsettling how evil people were typically so much more proactive than good people.

But she couldn’t be two places at once. She couldn’t protect Zuko and help the Earth Kingdom too. There were too many issues that needed attention and not enough people who could stand in the gaps.

A host of memories flooded her vision and Suki shook her head and reached for the next scroll. 

_ All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. _

_ One Year Ago… _

It was the beginning of fall on Kysohi Island and Suki loved the changing fall color. As their ship pulled out of the island’s main harbor, Suki turned and tried to memorize the image of the mountains of her island home. All too soon, the landscape faded away and Suki turned to strain her eyes to see the mainland.

“Is this your first time on the supply run?” Ilise asked. The girl was a year younger than Suki, but already showed great promise as a warrior. This upcoming batch of warriors were some of the best that the island had seen since the time of Avatar Kyoshi herself. 

“No, third” Suki replied. “I don’t love the mainland. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

In reality, it held a host of unhappy memories for Suki. She didn’t want to think of where she would be if the Kyoshi Warriors hadn’t found her and taken her home. 

The supply run was meant to be a quick trip. The fall months would go by quickly and give way to the bitter cold of winter. As the war continued to rage on, Kyoshi wanted to stay away from the mainland and the conflict as much as possible. 

The town was quiet to an unsettling degree, and Suki made the trades for goods as quickly as she could. The girls were hauling the supplies onto a ship when a man riding an ostrich horse came riding up.

His face was streaked with sweat and his clothes were torn. “Are you the Kyoshi Warriors?”

Suki stepped forward. “Yes, I’m their leader. We are just about to head back home.”

“Please, we need your help” the man said as he slid down to the dock. “A group of soldiers have been repeatedly raiding the villages around here. Mine was hit last night and they took my wife and my young daughter. I’ve gathered the small militia that we have here, but we need more help.”

A knot twisted in Suki’s stomach. She had seen enough of war. It had taken her family away. The only reason why she was standing there today was because the warriors of Kyoshi would have no part in the world’s petty conflict. 

“Kyoshi Island and its warriors have remained out of the war for the past century. We intend to keep it that way.” There was no break in her voice or crack of doubt where she might reconsider. Suki’s decision was final.

The man’s face fell. “Please. I beg of you. When night falls they will come again.”

Suki turned away from the man and lifted up the last bag she had to load. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

“My daughter is young, just like you, but she doesn’t know how to fight like you. Please” the man repeated. 

Suki’s resolve wavered for a split second, but her gaze went up to Ilise and the other young warriors in her charge. 

The man stared at her back, hoping against hope that the warrior would turn around.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

~0~0~0~

Suki gasped and sat straight up. Her gaze quickly went to the red bed sheet and the scrolls that still covered her lap. Some of them had fallen on the floor. She must have fallen asleep while reading. Suki groaned and shoved her hair out of her eyes. The candle was still burning and Suki quickly put it out before turning under her covers again. 

The memory was fresh in her mind. She could still feel the salt spray on her face as they pulled out of the town’s harbor. She could still distinctly see the black plumes of smoke that rose up into the sky until the night blotted them from her view.

And she could still hear the voice of the desperate father who had pleaded to her turned back.

_ Please. _

Suki balled up her fist. 

_ Never again. I won’t make that mistake ever again. _


	45. Destiny is a Funny Thing Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumroll please...

The announcement to the court went better than expected and Zuko was hit with the first wave of positivity from his court since he had ascended the throne. There were some men who looked put off by the new development; the most notable was Governor Ukano. Even the engagement announcement to his daughter did little to lift the man’s scowl.

Zuko was ever grateful that he wouldn’t _actually_ have to deal with Ukano as a father-in-law. 

Plans were being made for an official banquet so the Fire Lord could make his announcements to the nation. The news of the royal engagement were already being sent to the press.

For the first time since coming home, Mai felt a bit of weight slide off her shoulders. Zuko had ordered her room at the palace prepared and she was about to enter it for the first time. Her chamber was on the opposite side of the palace from the Fire Lord. Mai knew that was no accident.

The message was clear. Zuko was her fiancé in name only. 

But she could deal with that. She took a deep breath and opened the double doors to her new bedroom. Zuko had spared no expense. There was a large bed surrounded by curtains, a large wardrobe, tall windows with massive drapes, and even an attached bathing room. 

_Her sanctuary._

The tiniest bit of a smile tugged at Mai’s lips and she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. There was a little white card with her name written gracefully above the seal sitting on the little bedstand. Mai relented in her distaste for Zuko. Just a little. Maybe he _was_ trying.

She cracked the seal and opened the tiny scroll. Something fell into her lap and Mai glanced down before gasping and jumping backwards farther onto the bed. 

A chunk of hair had fallen out of the letter. It was dyed red with dark roots and smelled nauseatingly like perfume and candles. Bits of dried skin were still attached to the roots of the hair. Mai stared at it as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. 

She tried to calm her breathing as she looked down at the contents of the letter. 

_There’s more than one player to a game. Watch yourself._

There was no name. No signature. Just the single line of writing. Mai’s blood went cold. Was she in over her head? Mai realized her hands were shaking and she crumbled the paper in her fist. 

Even here, she was not safe. _So much for sanctuary._

The mess of horrors of that day had just begun. At that moment, Sage Zurin was quietly closing the secret door in the catacombs. In his hands he held a journal that was worn and cracked around the edges with age. 

_Forgive me, Ursa. I’ve kept your secret so far, but your son deserves to know the truth. You don’t have to hide anymore._

He had arranged to meet with Fire Lord Zuko and his guard, Suki, that evening. Together they could go through the contents of the journal and Zurin would be as honest as the Order would let him be.

He needed to see General Iroh first. The Grand Lotus of the Fire Nation would be able to give him permission to speak freely. The secrets buried in the past 100 years could finally come to light. The souls that had already died for this cause might find some rest in their graves. 

He was about to do so much more than help the Fire Lord find his mother. 

The sun was setting as Zurin left the catacombs and made his way back to the palace to the tea room where he knew Iroh was waiting for him. Iroh, regent of the Fire Nation. 

The hall was dark and Zurin wondered why all the torches were out. The drapes over the windows that lined this outer hall were all pulled shut. There was no sound but the steady patter of the sage’s feet on the stone. 

The tea room was just down this next hall. 

The shadows moved behind the old sage and the tiny cracks of light that peaked through the drapes cut lines over the dark figure that approached from behind. With the tact and confidence of someone who had done this many times before, the dagger came out and pierced quickly through the old sage’s back through to his chest.

Zurin gasped, but the pain and shock claimed his voice as he sank to the floor. The figure leaned forward and pulled the worn journal out of the dying man’s hands. 

“I’ve been looking for this for a very long time. Thank you for keeping my secrets for me.”

A moment later the figure was gone, leaving Zurin gasping for breath as the old man spent his last minutes in the dark. Alone.

That’s where Iroh found him not a half hour later. It was the last straw for the seasoned old general. Sage Zurin had been an advisor and support to Zuko since the second he defeated Azula. Now, that support was getting picked off one by one. It didn’t matter if Zuko held power or not. He was a target. The best guards and the Blind Bandit herself couldn’t keep him safe at all times. 

But there was a place that could. A place that could give Zuko the time of rest that he desperately needed. A place where he could live and recover without looking over his shoulder every minute. A place that was full of people who loved him.

Iroh had already lost Lu Ten. He would not lose Zuko too

Iroh called a guard to have Zurin’s body removed from the hall. He would keep this incident as quiet as he could. Once he was alone again, Iroh turned to his study. He smoothed out a sheet of paper and dipped his pen in ink. 

_Chief Hakoda, I hope this letter finds you well. I must make a request of you…_

~0~0~0~

“Katara, Sokka, Aang!” Hakoda stepped out into the setting sun and called out to the group of kids who were sparring just outside the tribe walls. 

Aang immediately looked up and Sokka took the opportunity to knock out Aang’s feet from under him.

“Sokka, that’s cheating!” Katara scolded. Sokka laughed and offered a hand to Aang. 

“What’s going on, Dad?” Katara asked as she brushed snow off her front. She noticed the look on her father’s face and her smile faded. “What’s wrong?”

“That ship that came in this afternoon bringing wood from Kyoshi also delivered some hawk messages.”

“Anything from Zuko?” Katara asked quickly. 

Hakoda shook his head. “Not exactly.”

Once they all were back at the igloo Hakoda read the letter aloud. Katara quickly shifted into panic mode.

“What’s the date on that letter? Do we have to wait? Can we leave now?” 

“We need a plan” Sokka said, interrupting Katara’s tangent. 

“General Iroh wrote this about a week ago. If we leave right now, it’ll be another week before we can get to the Fire Nation by ship” Hakoda explained.

“Unless we took Appa” Aang suggested. “If we leave tonight we can be in the Fire Nation in two or three days if we don’t stop.”

“Let’s do it” Katara said quickly. 

Hakoda shook his head. “Are you kids sure? You just got home. You don't have to do this mission.”

Sokka and Katara immediately began to protest when a laugh interrupted them. 

Gran-Gran had been sitting in the corner and chuckled at her son. “Oh, Hakoda. You can’t stop them anymore than I could have a year ago. Their friend is in danger and they’re not going to get a moment's peace until they remedy that. Make a plan. Go with them if you have to, but don’t stop them. You can’t.”

The room was quiet and Hakoda let out a sigh. “I know” he said quietly. He looked up at his children and gave them a small smile. “I know.”

Sokka clapped his hands together. “Ok, let’s get busy. Operation Save Zuko’s Butt... _again_... is a go! Katara, let’s go save your boyfriend!”

The group brainstormed for the rest of the evening as Sokka led the charge on coming up with a plan. Iroh had written that he wanted to keep this mission as secret as possible. No one could know, and Zuko needed to be snuck out of the Fire Nation as quietly as possible. 

Once a plan was finalized, Sokka and Hakoda prepared another letter to send to General Iroh. It would reach the Fire Nation just before they did if they sent it via messenger hawk along the way. 

Aang took the opportunity to slip away as the others began to pack. He had gotten an idea while Sokka had been talking, but he wanted some advice.

He had been in the South Pole for three weeks, and he had come to the conclusion that he was not happy. Even if he loved the food and way of life, there was still an emptiness that could not be filled with the calm normalcy that Sokka and Katara had already accepted. 

He went back to where Appa was stabled and sat down on the bison’s warm fur. He settled into a meditative position and closed his eyes. He needed Roku.

Just as before Sozin’s Comet, Roku appeared before Aang in a poof of blue smoke. He smiled at the young airbender.

“Hello, Aang.”

Aang let himself smile back. “Avatar Roku. It’s really good to see you.”

“I was hoping you would summon me soon. I want to tell you how proud I am of what you have done. You didn’t go about it the same way I would have, but you found your own way. You made your own path and your own destiny.”

The blessing from his mentor was something Aang didn’t know he needed. Roku was proud of him. Hopefully the other avatars were too. But now wasn't the time to reflect on the past year. Aang was only looking ahead. 

“We won the war, and I thought it would end there, but it’s just gotten trickier. The Fire Nation doesn’t want to give up. Not like we thought they would.”

Roku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I was afraid of that” the old avatar admitted. 

“So my job isn’t over” Aang concluded. 

“You had to defeat the Fire Lord. You accomplished this Aang” Roku said, a little confused at what Aang was getting at.

“No, my job is to restore balance and help bring peace to the world. That hasn’t happened yet. And I can’t help but feel that I passed on that responsibility to my friends, Zuko and Toph” Aang explained. “And because of that, I can’t find any peace. I can’t rest.”

A year ago he would not have said this. 

" _Why didn't you tell us that you were the avatar?"_

_"Because I never wanted to be."_

“The whole world isn’t entirely your responsibility, Aang” Roku said. “I understand your conflict. It is difficult to go back to daily life after war.”

“The whole world isn’t my responsibility?” Aang asked incredulously. "That wasn’t true a few months ago when the whole world was going to burn if I didn’t stop it.”

“The difference is that the _only one_ who could stop the Fire Lord the right way was the avatar, Aang. That was the _only_ path to peace. Now, the responsibility of the future belongs to the many who have the ability to make a difference. Not just you.”

“There’s never _only one_ way to do something” Aang said, shaking his head. “There’s always another way, another path. The world didn’t _have_ to wait until I came out of that iceberg, but they did. Ba Sing Se stayed out of things while its leaders focused on their own needs. The Northern Water Tribe largely abandoned the Southern Water Tribe when they needed help. I inherited the mistakes of a multitude of people, not just you.”

Avatar Roku was quiet for a moment. “You’re coming into your own, Aang. You are not the same avatar I spoke to weeks ago.”

It was true, and it made Aang’s brain hurt if he thought about it too hard. He had blamed himself for the plight of the world for so long. He had thought running away had caused the 100 years of war. But that wasn’t true. He didn't want to run away ever again. No, he only wanted to run forward. 

“I mean no disrespect to you” Aang said carefully. Roku smiled and nodded. “But...the war started before you realized it, all that time ago. Even before you spared Sozin’s life at his palace. You were absent enough to not know what was going on.” Aang took a deep breath. “I can’t make that same mistake. The world is at a tipping point. They will either follow Fire Lord Zuko to peace, or return back to war again. I won’t let that happen. I can’t.”

“So what do you think you should do?” Roku asked. 

“I need to be in the Fire Nation. I need to be present for this time. I need to stand behind General Iroh and make sure the events of a hundred years ago don’t repeat themselves” Aang said. His path was clear. He knew what he had to do.

Roku chuckled. “So what advice did you want from me?”

Aang’s eyes widened. He did not mean to disrespect Roku and he suddenly felt like he had insulted the old avatar. “I guess maybe I just wanted you to tell me I was thinking right.”

“Aang, you have already served justice to bring peace. You are actively shaping your own destiny and the destiny of the world. You are being decisive, and you are sacrificing your own needs to save the world." Aang's eyes grew wide as Roku recounted all the wisdom of the previous avatars.

"Do you realize what you are deciding to do? You are leaving the friends who have been your safety net for the past year. You are stepping out of your comfort zone because you want to do the right thing for the world." Here Roku paused. "Are you certain you can do this and remain _grounded_ in who you are?”

_Remain grounded?_

Aang grinned. “Yes” he said confidently. “I’m ready.”

Roku closed his eyes and started to disappear. “Then you have all the confirmation you need.” His voice died out like an echo and Aang stood up.

“Momo” he said to the sleepy lemur “I think we have to change Sokka’s plan just a little bit.”

~0~0~0~

The message arrived in the Fire Nation a little over 24 hours before the Gaang appeared in the palace. Suki was waiting at the communication tower every day to hear word back, and she took the letter to Iroh the second the hawk arrived. 

“You were the only person to see the message?” Iroh asked when Suki entered the tea room. Toph and Zuko were seated at the Pai Sho table and jumped up when Suki came in. Suki nodded and handed the scroll to Iroh.

“Yes. I haven’t even told my girls anything. We are the only ones in the Fire Nation who know about this.”

Iroh glanced over the letter and a smile slowly started to spread over his features. “This is good. Very good” he said finally. He read the plan to the others. Toph seemed to be the most excited.

“This plan has Sokka written all over it. I’ve missed him!” Toph said enthusiastically. 

“If they traveled as fast as they said they would, that means they could arrive anytime” Zuko said. “We barely have enough time to get all this stuff done.”

“Which means you should focus on getting packed and ready to go at a moment’s notice” Suki told him. “I need to tell the other girls right away.” Zuko nodded. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It still didn’t feel real.

“I planned to have Azula boarded on a ship headed to the North Pole at the same time you leave” Iroh explained. “It will be better for everyone if the nation thinks you went North with your sister.”

“This is a bit of a drastic move, Uncle” Zuko admitted. 

“It’s too late to change your mind” Toph said. 

“What are you guys going to do?” Zuko asked. “You stayed in the Fire Nation to help protect me, and now I’m not going to be living here for the next two years.”

“I’m staying put” Toph said. She had already given this a great deal of thought. “I haven’t heard back from my parents and the whole reason why I’m here was so I could have your back. Now Sokka and Katara are going to do that, and I know they won’t let anyone touch you.” She looked up fondly at her Uncle Iroh. “I’m staying with Uncle. He needs someone to have his back and tell him who’s lying around here. My plans don’t change.”

Zuko looked over at Suki. “Are you going to come back with us to the South?”

Suki looked down at her hands. “No” she said softly. “Once you’re safe, I’ll be free to help somewhere else. There’s too much to do. The Earth Kingdom needs a group of girls that can help put things straight. The Dai Li threaten to take control of Ba Sing Se again and the king is still missing. If I don’t help then who will?” She looked up at Zuko and offered him a small smile.

“While I’m traveling I can look for any news about your mother. Someone out there has to know something. We aren’t beat yet.”

Zuko reached out and grabbed his friend. Suki wasn’t expecting the gesture and grunted as he pulled her into a tight hug. “You are amazing, Suki” he whispered to her. Suki swallowed hard and hugged him back. 

“I’m glad you think so” she replied. She was surprised to feel an arm around her waist and she looked down to see Toph trying to hug them both. 

It had been a short few weeks together in the Fire Nation, but their destinies were forever intertwined. The goodbyes they repeatedly had to say would not be forever.

“Ok” Toph said as she pulled back. “Let’s do this.”

~0~0~0~

It was the middle of the night and Toph was having trouble not nodding off. She was sitting in the hall just outside of Zuko’s chambers where he was undoubtedly pacing the room. She shook her head and slapped her own cheek. 

_I wish I had a cup of tea right about now._

There was a creaking noise just outside the nearby window and her senses were pulled awake. Her whole body stiffened. Someone was coming in through the window. 

The second the pair of feet touched the floor Toph relaxed. She knew those little footsteps anywhere. A familiar pair of arms encircled her and Toph hugged Aang back as tight as she could. 

“Hey Twinkletoes.”

Aang grinned. He had missed her, but he didn’t realize how much until that moment. There was a flurry of footsteps in the hall and Toph recognized Suki and Sokka. They were quietly embracing, taking a moment to enjoy a small reunion. 

“I’ve got all the Kyoshi Warriors posted along our route. We’ll need to move quickly” Suki whispered as she pulled away from Sokka. “They’re moving Azula tonight too.” 

Sokka nodded and kept a hand on the handle of the sword Zuko had given him. “Aang, take Appa and Toph down to our rendezvous point. You know what to do” Sokka instructed. Aang jumped back up on the window ledge. His arms slid away from Toph’s shoulders down to her hand.

“You ready to jump?” he asked. Toph grimaced.

“No. But I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Aang pulled her up beside him with one hand. Appa was hovering outside the window just a leap away. Toph muffled a grunt as she and Aang tumbled into the saddle. 

“Yip-yip” Aang whispered. Toph felt the familiar rushing sensation as Aang bended a cloud around the bison and they rose into the air. 

“I haven’t heard from my parents” Toph blurted as she grabbed the edge of the saddle. “I’m staying here until I do.”

“I’m staying with you.”

Toph picked up her head. There was no way she heard that right.

“What?”

“I’m staying with you” Aang repeated. “Here, in the Fire Nation. My job as the avatar isn’t over yet. I’m needed here.”

Toph didn’t say anything in response, but as Appa floated through the air the wind blew away a single tear of happiness that had managed to escape her eye. 

_Yeah, you are needed here._

Back in the palace, Sokka and Suki opened the chamber doors. Zuko sat up immediately. He was dressed in just his tunic and pants and his hair was down. The royal headpiece sat on the little bedstand.

“You ready?” Sokka asked. Zuko let out a deep breath.

“Actually, yeah, I am. For once.” Zuko picked up his small bag and headed towards the door. Sokka put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder to stop him then leaned down to pick up the crown.

“Take it” Sokka said. “You’re still Fire Lord.” Zuko hesitated before relenting and slipping the crown into his bag. 

“Follow me” Suki said. Quietly, the three friends made their way down the empty halls. There was a small light coming from behind a tapestry and Suki went straight for it.

Ilise was holding a small candle as she held open a tiny door that was hidden in the wall. 

“The servant corridors” Suki explained. Zuko lit a fire in his palm as soon as the door closed behind them. Ilise blew out her candle and put it down. 

“Ty Lee is waiting at the next checkpoint. There is one exposed part of our route. We have to cross a courtyard to get to the entrance to the bunker” Ilise told them.

“Wait, Ty Lee is in on this?” Sokka asked incredulously. 

“Hey, we are short handed. I need her.” Suki said quickly. 

The moonlight was streaming through a small cloud cover, casting eerie shadows over the empty courtyard. The Gaang had been joined by two other Kyoshi warriors who were standing guard along the escape route. The group hesitated just for a moment as they reached the edge of the protective shadows. 

Sokka held his breath until the second door closed behind them and they were at the top of a staircase. 

“Azula’s already been moved to the ship in the harbor” Suki explained. “The bunker is completely empty.”

“What if Aang and Toph tunnel to the wrong spot?” Sokka asked. Suki raised an eyebrow.

“They won’t.” she said confidently. Her prediction was spot on. Ty Lee was waiting for them with a torch in her hand.

“I already hear the tunneling. They’re going to break through soon, I think” Ty Lee said. She looked over at Zuko and offered her hand. “I’m happy for you, Zuko.”

Zuko hesitated then warmly accepted it. He and Ty Lee had never been close, but they had grown up together. That was something special, especially in his circumstances. “Take care of yourself, Ty Lee.”

As the group waited for Aang and Toph to break into the bunker Suki took the opportunity to talk to Sokka.

“You going to tell me what’s going through that hard head of yours?” Suki asked. Sokka reached out to grab her hand.

“That letter didn’t say anything about what _you_ planned to do” Sokka said. The fact had weighed on him ever since they had left the South Pole.

“I’m not going home, Sokka, not yet. I’m sorry.”

Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat. He had suspected as much. Dating a warrior wasn’t easy. 

“Where will you be? Here?”

Suki shook her head. “The Earth Kingdom. The Dai Li are free and someone needs to find the Earth King before they do. Organized units that are properly trained are in short supply. I’m needed, Sokka.”

“I need you” Sokka whispered. Suki didn’t care that her friends were watching. She reached up and grabbed Sokka by the collar, pulling him to her. 

The kiss was interrupted as cracks appeared in the wall as Aang and Toph finished their tunnel. 

“I know” Suki said breathlessly. “And I need you. Ten years down the road, no twenty years, I’ll still need you. I will be in a perpetual state of needing you for the rest of our lives, Sokka. Wait for me. I’m coming back to you.”

_I promise._

Sokka nodded. He couldn’t argue with that. The rocks cleared away and Aang and Toph stood in front of them.

“Ready?” Aang asked. 

Suki took a step back and let go of Sokka’s hand. “I love you.” She didn’t say the three words very often, but now she felt the need to make up for lost time. 

Sokka managed a smile before turning to follow the others into the tunnel. “I love you too.”

Suki stood at the entrance of the tunnel with Ilise, Ty Lee, and the other girls until Zuko’s flame disappeared into the darkness. 

“I love you” she repeated.

She looked at the empty tunnel for one more minute before turning and running back up the corridor. She had to make it to the harbor and meet the two other Kyoshi Warriors escorting Azula. They all needed to be on that ship.

Hakoda and Katara were waiting impatiently at the beach. Appa was laying down on the shore next to the hole in the cliff where Aang and Toph had disappeared about an hour before. As of now, the night was quiet. 

“I can’t believe they managed to repair one of these subs” Katara marveled as she looked at the top of the submarine that was floating just fifty feet from shore. 

“Lucky for us” Hakoda remarked. He looked up at the moon and frowned. This was taking longer than he hoped. He was itching to get out of there. Two other waterbenders from the North Pole had accompanied them and were already waiting in the subs. Appa had flown quite a load from the South Pole. 

Katara would miss Aang, but she could not deny how sure he looked when he told them of his decision. Aang had grown up indeed. 

“Look! A light!” Katara exclaimed. It grew brighter as the small group approached. A second later, they stepped out of the shadows into the open moonlight. Zuko and Katara locked eyes.

There would be time for greetings later. Katara stepped out onto the ocean and froze the water beneath her feet. 

Zuko’s heart leapt when he saw her. His joy was suddenly cut in half when he realized that this was it...he was leaving. He turned to Toph. 

“Toph…” 

Toph didn’t give him a chance to get another word out as she bended a rock to stand on so that she could wrap her arms around Zuko’s neck. 

“Keep Sokka straight” she whispered. Zuko nodded as he hugged the earth bender who had become his little sister. He silenced her snarky remarks with three words.

“I love you.”

Toph tensed. The three words she had never heard from her actual family. 

“I love you too.”

Too soon he gently removed her tiny arms from around his neck and walked onto the ice bridge. Hakoda and Sokka followed him. Zuko turned and waved to Aang and Toph who remained on shore, forgetting for a split second that Toph could not see the gesture. 

Aang waved back then watched as Zuko turned and grabbed Katara’s hand. The sting of pain he was expecting to feel never came and Aang smiled. 

He had finally let her go. 

Aang watched until the submarine disappeared beneath the waves. They would use the sub until they got past the gates of Azulon. There was a ship anchored not far from there that would take them back to the South Pole.

Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors would ride on Azula’s ship and get off at the most western point of the Earth Kingdom where the Dai Li had been spotted last. A whole new chapter for Suki.

Appa grunted and Aang turned to help Toph seal up the tunnel. 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to be here? You’re leaving Katara and Sokka” Toph said, breaking the silence. Aang closed the last of the tunnel and turned to Toph. The next two years were sure to be full of adventure for both of them, and there was no one he’d rather spend it with.

“Yeah” Aang said. “I’m sure.” A fireball appeared in his palm and he launched it into the sky. He watched as it popped then fizzled out, then he grabbed Toph’s hand. He helped her up on Appa and together they returned to the palace. 

Iroh had been watching from his window for Aang’s signal. When he saw the light flash into the sky the old general let out a deep breath. There was no question in his mind about whether or not he had done the right thing. Zuko would be safe. For now. 

He turned back to the tea room to wait for Aang and Toph to get back. He had just closed the door behind him and lit a candle when he spotted a small white card sitting in the center of Toph’s Pai Sho board. Curiously, he picked it up and flipped it open.

_I hope the Fire Lord enjoys his time South. Don’t get comfortable._

There was no signature and Iroh scowled at the small line of writing. A second later the note disappeared into smoke and sparks as Iroh sat down in his chair. Someone knew more about the goings on in this palace than he did, and that was beyond worrying. 

The next two years would not be easy. 

Back in the sub, Zuko sat down and watched in awe as the waterbenders guided the craft beneath the waves. It wasn’t the first time he had traveled underwater, but it was still entirely different from any other experience. 

"This is amazing" he whispered. He hadn’t let go of Katara’s hand since first grabbing it. His thumb ran over her skin and over the tiny ring on her finger. She leaned up against his shoulder and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing” she agreed. 

Just a month ago she had sat on the back of Appa while Sozin’s Comet burned overhead. She had voiced a wish...a dream that was too amazing to ever be reality.

And now here she was - pretty close to living that exact thing. 

Zuko leaned down and kissed her temple. “What are you thinking?” he asked softly. Katara smiled and looked up at him, blue eyes glittering with pure happiness and peace.

“I think...I think we’re going to need a bigger igloo.”

Destiny was a funny thing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this the day before I got diagnosed with tetinitus in my wrist. Fun times. 
> 
> If you haven't already, please subscribe or bookmark this series! There is a lot more story still on the way! Upcoming parts in this series include: Mark of the Trusted (a fluffy short story set in the two years after the war in the South Pole). Aang Alone, Katara Alone, Toph Alone, then the long awaited sequel that currently doesn't have a title, lol. 
> 
> I have had this entire storyline outlined for so long and I am thrilled to have such a large chunk written down. I felt I had to tell Zuko and Katara’s young love story before I could get into the main adventure. There's something beautiful about two people bonding over hardship and trauma and coming out together for the better. 
> 
> Much to my surprise, I did not stray from my original outline hardly at all. I DO have an endgame with all the loose plot points and I love foreshadowing in story telling so there was a crap ton of that in here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear from all of you about what you think of the finish. You guys read about 200k words of this. You are the MVPs.
> 
> Mark of the Trusted has been posted.  
> Katara Alone has been posted.  
> Toph Alone has been posted.


End file.
